Loud and Proud
by GrandMassaSpectre
Summary: It has been a month since T.K. has been adopted. Now, he faces a great threat: surviving a HUGE family. ( Rated T because of timeskip episodes.)
1. Ep1 - Mouse Calls

In Royal Woods, the moon was high in the sky. It shined over the quiet, sleepy town as various houses snooze and snore from their daily affairs. One house in particular is dark and quiet as the Sandman bathed it under his sands. The Loud House was anything but ordinary.

One kid was very special. Terrence Kelli Mutombo-Loud was adopted into the family a month ago. He traveled to two cities in order to get away from his wicked, incarcerated foster mother, Sandra Leemick. Foster mother you may ask? Yes, T.K. was a foster child before he was adopted because his real father, Bruce Mutombo, was shot and killed in Detroit.

T.K. was in his room, the Loud basement, sleeping on his air mattress. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and rose to a seating position. He rubbed his eyes and looked to the left, which was the fourth wall. "Brah, I still can't believe that I'm adopted. One day, I'm running from the cops, and on the next, I'm with my mother and father-in-law making my adoption official. I tell ya, cuz, it has been great so far. Everybody has been so welcoming, and Lincoln and the girls is loving the time that I spend with them. Hey, can be honest with you? It's feels...like I owe them for saving me from the streets and...myself. One day, I'll pay them back in the grandest way. But for now, I need my z's," T.K. expressed to the reader as he goes back to sleep.

One hour later, a patter of footsteps rattled the stairs as T.K. snoozed the night away. "Ah, double bacon cheeseburger," T.K. chanted. The footsteps became closer as T.K. turned over in the mattress. "Ah, four cheese cheesy fries," T.K. chanted. A hand reached out and tapped T.K. on the shoulder. He batted the hand with his own hand. "Ah, mama mia," T.K. chanted. The hand shook him harder, waking the boy from his slumber.

"Unnnnngh, what?!" T.K. asked, rubbing his eyes.

There stood in the darkness was the Loud sisters. They were in their pajamas and wore scared looks on their faces. "Um, T.K.? We have a smaaalll favor to ask you," Lori nervously asked.

"And that favor is...?" T.K. trailed off.

Lola grabbed his tank top, "Can you get rid of a huge, icky rat?"

"Seriously, a rat? Come on now, girls! Ya'll woke me up for this?" T.K. pried.

"Come on, dude. You're the only guy in the house that we can rely on," Luna explained.

T.K. tilted his head, "Only guy? Where's Lincoln?"

"Don't you remember, Tee Kee? He went to Clyde's house for a sleepunder. ...No, wait! A sleepover!" Leni corrected.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," T.K. realized.

Lori becomes impatient, "Come on, twerp! Could you literally stop stalling and help?!"

"Oh, maybe he's just scared of the rat?" Lynn proposed.

T.K. was not amused, "Ok: one, I ain't afraid of nothing, furthermore, I'm not chasing no rat at two o' clock in the morning! End of story, the end, and happily ever after!"

"Fine! Come on girls!" Lori called as she and others traversed upstairs.

T.K. laid back down, "There! Much better!"

Not even ten minutes later, the door was opened and the girls walked back downstairs with pillows and blankets. "Wait a minute! What is going on here?!" T.K. demanded, rising up instantly.

"Simple. If you won't chased the rat away, then we will sleep down here," Lori summed up.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! Y'all are out y'all's mind if this is how it goes down. Ugh, fine!" T.K. declared, climbing out of bed. How dare they penetrate his inner sanctuary, his man cave, his protection from the craziness of the Loud House? Well, at least he's making rounds on his promise.

The girls pumped their fists into the air, "Yes!"

They followed T.K. upstairs to find the boy scanning the living room with the lights on; however, he didn't find anything. "Ok, where was the rat last seen?" T.K. asked.

"It was mousing around in my and Luna's room. Ha, ha, get it?" Luan answered.

T.K. nodded , "Alright, that's where I begin. I'll be back."

One minute later, T.K. reappeared with a giant butterfly net.

"Is the butterfly net really necessary?" Lynn pried.

T.K. nodded, "In situations that disrupts my sleep: Yes, yes it is."

The group proceeded to Luan and Luna's room. The room in question was cluttered in tears, and rips.

"OUR ROOM!" Luan and Luna exclaimed, pushing everyone out of the way.

They searched every crook and nanny to see if anything was damaged. "Ah, man! There's bite marks all over Mr. Coconuts!" Luan complained as she lifted the puppet.

"That lil' vermin bitten through my guitar strings!" Luna added as she recoiled away from her guitar. "And it marked its territory on the inside of it," Luna groaned, tossing the guitar out of the window.

"Huh, I guess this rat bitten more than he can chew," T.K. remarked, earning looks from Luan and Luna.

"Hey, find your own niche!" Luan exclaimed.

"Sorry, chica. Anyway, it ain't here, so le-"

 **CRASH!**

The culprit was scurrying out in the open, crashing through little trinkets. "There's the rat!" Lynn pointed out.

Lola grabbed onto Lana, "EEK! Catch it, T.K.!

T.K. was already on the move as he raced around the room. But the rat could make quicker moves than him as it evaded every capture attempt. The rat finally made its escape through a mouse hole. "Aw, what!? It got away?" T.K. complained, trying to reach it through the hole.

"Cheer up, man. It couldn't gone too far," Lynn reassured, placing a hand on T.K.'s shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. Say, do any of you chicas knows where this mouse hole leads?" T.K. asked.

"If I may, T.K. Judging from the hole on the left side, the hole could lead to the bathroom, and beyond that, to Lori and Leni's room," Lisa theorized.

Just then, various tears and stuff being tossed and broken can be heard from the room across the room.

"Oh my gosh, my shoes and dresses!" Leni shouted, racing out of the room.

Lori quickly followed suit, "My shoes and gifts from Bobby!"

The others followed them to the hallway as Lori was frantically pushing in the code.

"Access granted, thank you!" The keypad stated.

Lori opened the door to an unspeakable horror. The rat was swinging a pair of shoes in its mouth. Leni's self made dresses was sprawled all over the floor. Lori's gifts and it contents was spilled across the floor. "Hey, get that out of your mouth, you mangy rodent!" Lori yelled, rushing towards the rat.

T.K. stuck his net in front of her, "Lori, wait! You don't know if that thing has rabies!"

"Fine, twerp! You deal with it then!" Lori responded.

Rolling his eyes, T.K. charged towards the rat. The rat stopped everything that it was doing and fled. Again, it evaded T.K. by running over a perfume bottle, spraying him in the face. "Ah, girl cologne!" T.K. screamed, rubbing his eyes. The rat made its escape again through another mouse hole.

"A week's worth of work, wasted!" Leni whimpered, clutching her torn masterpieces.

"Ugh, it literally took an overnight stay at the mall to get these!" Lori complained, holding her ruined pumps.

"Man, we need to do something about this. This is getting out of hand!" T.K. exclaimed as he walked into a wall.

 **BONK!**

The girls cringed as T.K. held his head in pain. "As soon as I regain sight," T.K. groaned.

The group checked every other room upstairs, but it was no where to be found. "Hm, I guess we should cut our losses and just-"

 **CRASH!**

"Where did that come from?" Lana asked, holding on to Lola.

"It didn't sounded as loud as before. Maybe downstairs?" Luan proposed.

"That could only mean one thing, dude," Luna added.

The girls looked at T.K., whose eyes widened. "Oh crap! My room!" T.K. exclaimed as he maneuvered around them and raced downstairs.

Down in the basement, T.K.'s room took the worst of it. His clothes all over the place, his die-cast car collection was chewed, various wastes hidden from sight, and his air mattress had a hole.

"Whoa," Leni remarked.

"Yeah. It makes our rooms look like child's play, bro," Luna added.

T.K.'s eye twitched as he felt an sleep deprived anger beginning to swell. He slowly walked towards his closet. "T.K., w-what are you doing?" Lola nervously asked.

"This rat has been nothing but pure trouble during this whole time. I'm ending this, now!" T.K. responded, digging through his closet.

Lori was confused, "What are you talking about, T?"

T.K. groaned. "I'm saying...that I'm going to kill it!" T.K. answered, pulling out his nunchucks.

"WHAT!" The girls except Lucy exclaimed.

"Come on, T" Luan spoke.

"Yeah, bro," Luna added.

"Yeah, it doesn't have to end like this," Lynn added.

"No, no, NO! That vermin is getting mounted on the wall!" T.K. declared, moving the girls out the way and running upstairs. The boy founded the rat digging out Cliff's litterbox. The two locked eyes on each other as they glared. It just like the final standoff in those old western movies. "Banzai!" T.K. screeched, letting out a warcry as he charged towards the rat. It was an epic clash as the two tussled around the living room. Unfortunately, due to T.K.'s blind rage, he ended up destroying a couple things. A few vases, some pictures, and Lincoln's video game console ended up biting the dust. The rat finally got away once again by a dirty finger poke to the eyes. "Augh, not again!" T.K. groaned, rubbing his abused eyes.

He looked around for the rat, but it was already gone. T.K. was disheartened. "What good I'm for if I can't get rid of a freakin' rat!" T.K. lamented, chucking his nunchucks on the ground. Meanwhile, Lana and Lisa was whispering something to each other. When they finally came to an agreement, they nodded their heads and walked towards T.K.

"If you're done lamenting to yourself, dear brother in law, Lana and I have the perfect solution to the rat debacle," Lisa proposed.

T.K. sighed, "Honestly, I'm game for anything. Shoot."

"This ain't never gonna work," T.K. remarked, waiting for the rat with the others. You see Lisa snuck from the group to make a special spray that will turn any scent into cheesy smell. She asked Lana to grab a lug nut and painted it as a small block of cheese. She then gave it to Lisa, who then sprayed it with the cheese spray.

"Shh, Just watch! The rodent is entering the scene," Lisa informed.

The crawled to the disguised lug nut. After a few whiffs, it ate the entire thing whole. "And now for phrase two," Lana retorted, pulling out a magnet. She pointed towards the rat as it squirmed and squeaked helplessly. The magnet began it magnetic pull until...

 **CLANG!**

"I'll be darned, that actually worked! How'd you know, Lis'?" T.K. pried.

Lisa rolled her hand, "Truth be told, I actually got the idea from an old cartoon. Now, let's send the rodent on its way!"

She proceeded towards the door, where she opened it and planted the rat on the ground. "Be free, you wonderful specimen of nature, be free!" Lisa ordered, watching the rat slowly crawled out of the house due to the magnet on his back.

 **MEOW! GULP!**

Lisa and the girls watched in horror as a stray cat founded a midnight snack; however, T.K. was enjoying every second of this. "Be free! Alright, I'm going to sleep. If Linc asks about his console, just tell him that it was an act of nature," T.K. instructed, closing the basement door behind him.

 **Author's Note: How do. Welcome to the first episode of many of 'Loud and Proud'. Hope you enjoy this wonderful episode that I cooked up. As for the schedule, it probably gonna be weekends when I upload this. It may be a rare weekday because I just trying to pass the time. Review, favorite, and follow if you hadn't already.**

 **Dark Man Spectre, out!**


	2. Ep2 - Sugar Daddy

"Come on, girls! You don't want to be late for our annual spa day!" Mrs. Loud reminded. In response, the girls raced down to Vanzilla in pure happiness.

"Yay!" The girls shouted.

"Hm. Spa days. Every year, Mrs. Loud and the others take a yearly trip to Oasis Springs. It one of the most top rated spas in Michigan. Honestly, they deserve it since they have been putting up with two of the most draining, man made affairs: work and school. I'm surprised that the tomboys are up for it; looks can be deceiving I guess," T.K. explained to the fourth wall as he was putting together a die cast car.

"Now, honey, are you sure that you, Lincoln, and T.K. is going to be ok without us?" Mrs. Loud asked, holstering her bag.

Mr. Loud put his hand on her shoulder, "Rita, I assure you that the house is in good hands. Besides, Linc and T are pretty calm when it comes down to it."

"The last time you said the first part Chunk kicked you out of your own house," Mrs. Loud recalled.

Mr. Loud rolled his eyes, "That's because he didn't knew me beforehand. Now, go have fun 'cause the girls might tear down the van again."

 **HONK! HONK!**

"Mooooom! The mud baths are going to be full of people if you don't hurry!" Lana warned.

"Coming, sweetie! Bye, hun. Bye, Lincoln and T.K.!" Mrs. Loud exclaimed, walking out of the house and closing the door.

"Bye, mom!" Lincoln responded.

"Bye, Mrs. Loud!" T.K. added.

Mr. Loud turned towards the boys, "With the females gone, the house is entirely guy central: Population: three! So, what do you boys feel like doing?"

"I don't know. Lincoln?" T.K. asked.

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me. Any ideas, Dad?"

"Hmmm. I have just the idea. Come with me, but Lincoln, put on some pants," Mr. Loud ordered.

 _Thirty minutes later_

The manly trio was atop of a gigantic hill, sitting on some huge blocks of ice cubes. "Uh, Dad? What is this supposed to be?" Lincoln questioned, adjusting himself on the ice cube.

"What this suppose to be is that you take a huge block of ice and slide down the hill. Me and my friends used to do this back in middle school. Those were epic times we've had," Mr. Loud reminisced.

"Noooo, what's epic is that I never seen such huge blocks of ice in my life!" T.K. remarked.

Mr. Loud nudged his shoulders, "I know right?!"

"Anyway, how is this supposed to work, Dad?" Lincoln asked.

"Simple, you just give a little lurch and off you go!" Mr. Loud instructed.

Lincoln nodded, "Ok, what about the brakes?"

"It usually depends on the hill; the steeper it is, the more time it takes to stop. You see son, we're on one of the steeper hills in Royal Woods," Mr. Loud informed.

Lincoln became scared, "What!?"

"Wow, that's sketchy enough that it just might be awesome! When do we start?" T.K. asked.

"We start, now!" Mr. Loud exclaimed, pushing himself forward.

T.K. followed suit and Lincoln followed after, "Wait up, guys!"

The three raced down the hill at breakneck speeds. Mr. Loud had the lead for the most part, until T.K. leaned downward as increased his speed. "Ha, get on my level, marks!" T.K. gloated, zooming far ahead of Lincoln and Mr. Loud.

Far ahead, a parade was going on as a marching band was strolling through. Lincoln's eyes widened, "T.K., slow down!"

T.K. cuffed his hand towards his ear, "What, grow down? That's a weird request, dude!"

"No! SLOW down!" Lincoln repeated.

T.K. shook his head, "We ain't on mowers, Linc! I can't mow anything!"

"Ugh!" Lincoln facepalmed and pointed ahead of him.

T.K. looked towards the direction that Lincoln's pointing at and saw that he was careening towards the marching band.

"Hey, what do ya know, a parade! ...A PARADE?! Move! Get out the way! Abandon ye hope!" T.K. screamed, waving his arms wildly.

The marching band leader turned his head towards the shouting and saw a little boy speeding towards him. "HOLY SH-"

 **WHAM! CRASH!**

"Welcome to Oasis Springs, where the world is your oasis! Ohhhhhhhh, the Loud family," The receptionist groaned, squinting her eyes.

"Yes, we're here for our annual spa day, please?" Mrs. Loud asked.

The receptionist rolled her eyes, "Ugh, right this way, please."

"Is it me, or does that lady gets more and more moody every time we come here?" Lori whispered to Leni.

Leni nodded her head, "Yeah. She totes need a loooong dip in the jacuzzi."

"Here we are. Try not to break, plug up, or steal anything," The receptionist snarked, opening the door for the girls.

Meanwhile, the marching band leader had to be taken to the hospital for moderate injures. The band instructor was enraged. "You idiot! That took me months to prepare for!" The band instructor informed, being held back from thrashing T.K.

T.K. shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, "Uh, genius? Why do you think I was shoutin' at him to move like a madman?! Besides, there's always next year."

"Why you little-"

"Mr. Hoopla, Daniel needs us! Does beating up a little kid going solve everything!?" A female band member asked.

Mr. Hoopla hung his shoulders in defeat, "Fine, lets go."

"Again, man. Sorry for plowing into you like that!" T.K. apologized.

"WHHHHHYYYYYY!" Daniel bellowed as the ambulance drove off.

Mr. Loud put his hands on Lincoln's and T.K.'s shoulders, "Weeelll, that enough excitement for one day, boys. Let's...head home."

"Yeeaahhh, good idea," T.K. agreed.

Lincoln nodded, "Ditto."

Back at home, the boys were relaxing after that eventful morning. Lincoln and Mr. Loud were sitting on the couch, waiting on T.K. and his special juice. "Ugh, I swear that looking out for my sisters is like a twenty four hour job. Dad, I love them and all, but a little thanks would lift my spirits," Lincoln ranted.

Mr. Loud nodded, "I understand what you going through, son; however, sometimes a 'Thank you, Lincoln!' may be great to hear, but just doing the deed for any sister and seeing them happy is worth enough.

Lincoln pondered about this. He did find it annoying that few of the girls didn't thank him, but it bring joy to him from seeing his sisters happy. "Wow, I never thought it about it that way. Thanks, dad!" Lincoln expressed.

Mr. Loud patted his back, "You're welcome, son. Now, where's T.K. with his juice?'

"Hey, yo, hey, yoooooo! I've made enough juice for two cups each!" T.K. announced, shuffling into the living room.

He placed the pitcher on the table and pulled out six cups. He gave two to himself, Lincoln, and Mr. Loud. He then poured three fourths to each cup. "To men, who how to kick back and cut loose, footloose," T.K. creed, raising his cup into the air.

"To men!" Lincoln and Mr. Loud repeated.

The men downed their cups and slammed them on the table. They then let out three monstrous burps. Afterwards, Mr. Loud began to feel funny, but it wasn't rolling on the floor funny. It was like something bad was going to happen funny. "Uh, T.K.? What's in this punch?" Mr. Loud asked, smacking his lips.

"Oh the usual: Strawberry, Grape, Watermelon drink packets, and 50 teaspoons of sugar," T.K. listed.

Mr. Loud's eyes widened at the last ingredient. In silence and slowly, he gets off of the couch and heads towards the door.

"Dad, where are you going?" Lincoln nervously asked.

"J-J-Just going on a walk," Mr. Loud answered, stuttering on his words.

T.K. stood up, "Is there something wrong, Mr. Loud?"

"N-N-Nothing at all, T-T-T.K.," Mr. Loud reassured, shakily dropping his keys.

"Are you sure? T.K. and I can help you," Lincoln informed.

"B-B-Boys, I assure you everything is under con-AUGH!" Mr. Loud choked, clutching his chest and falling to the ground.

"Dad!" Lincoln exclaimed.

He checked for signs of life on his father, and luckily he's breathing, while T.K. was going into hysterics. "I killed your father...Oh my god, I'm a murderer! What if your mom and sisters come home to this?!" T.K. squeaked, shaking Lincoln back and forth.

Lincoln grabbed his hands, "T.K., calm down, man! My dad is alright! See, look, he's breathing."

T.K. put his head on 's chest, and found out that he is alive, just unconscious. "Aw, thank you. I thought that I was going to be on the run from the man." T.K. imagined.

Suddenly, Mr. Loud rise up to a sitting position with a wild look on his face. He began to curve his lips into a wide, crazed grin.

"Dad...are you ok?" Lincoln slowly asked.

Mr. Loud look at him with the crazed look, "SUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"

T.K. tilted his head, "...What?"

"SUGAR! GIMMESUGAR! IMUSTHAVESUGAR!" Mr. Loud demanded, shaking T.K. roughly.

"I don't have any sugar!" T.K. responded as he was shook in fear.

Mr. Loud threw him down and ran to the door. He threw it open with so much force that he cracked the wall. "IWILLNOTSTOPUNTILIHASSUGAR!" Mr. Loud declared, racing out of the house while cackling like a psycho.

"Dad, come back!" Lincoln shouted, running up to the doorway.

T.K. was frozen in shock, "What...just...happened?"

Meanwhile, Mrs. Loud, Lori, Leni, and Lola were relaxing in the jacuzzi while Luan, Lynn, and Luna were on the massage tables. Lucy, Lana, Lisa and Lily were playing in the mud baths.

"A-h-h-h-h-h-h y-e-a-h. T-h-a-t"-s t-h-e s-t-u-f-f, l-o-v-e!" Luna praised as the masseuse worked his magic.

Lynn nodded, "Yeah, these masseuses really know a thing or two."

 **CRACK!**

"Ah!" Lynn screamed as the masseuse pulled her leg back.

The masseuse reeled back, "Are you alright, miss?"

"Ohhhhhhhh, keep going," Lynn ordered, laying back down.

"Mom, what's wrong? You've been quiet ever since we got in the jacuzzi," Lori asked, placing a hand her mother.

"Um, it just that I'm worried about the boys," Mrs. Loud answered.

"I'm sure that Dad have been totes watching Lincoln and T.K.," Leni reassured.

Lola rubbed her hand on her mother, "Yeah, mom, it's no sweat."

Mrs. Loud sighed, "I suppose so. I mean, how much trouble could they possibly get into?"

"We're about to get in so much trouble!" Lincoln exclaimed as he and T.K. chased after Mr. Loud.

"GIMMESUGAR! GIMMEGIMMEGIMME!" Mr. Loud demanded, dashing through the streets.

He was slowly losing the boys due to his long legs. Lincoln and T.K. couldn't keep up with him as they stopped to take a breath. "How can he have a pot belly, and be so quick!?" T.K. gasped, gulping large amounts of air.

"I don't know, man. I don't know. Wait, T.K., didn't you went to cowboy camp when you were five?" Lincoln started.

"Yeah, why?" T.K. responded.

Lincoln put his hands to his hips, "Because, I have a plan."

"Lincoln, you know I'm always by your side, right? But this is a bona fide, boneheaded idea!" T.K. declared as he held on to Lincoln's bike seat while riding on his skateboard.

"Look, T, I know it's crazy, but we need to catch Dad before Mom and the girls come home! Now, get ready because I see him ahead," Lincoln instructed, pedaling towards Mr. Loud.

Mr. Loud was busy shaking down a child for some candy. "WHEREISSUGAR?!" Mr. Loud shouted.

The child put his hands in front of him to protect himself, "Please, stranger, I don't have any candy!"

Unsatisfied, Mr. Loud toss the kid away to Lincoln's and T.K.'s location. T.K. caught the child and set him down. "You alright, kid?" T.K. asked. The child nodded before running off, screaming for his mother.

T.K. pulled a piece of rope, "Alright, here goes nothin'. 1...2...3!"

He swung the rope above him several times and threw it towards Mr. Loud. The open part fell through him as T.K. pulled back, tightening around him. "Huh, that wasn't too bad. Now to rustle him home and find out what WRRROOOOONNNNGGG!" T.K. bellowed as Mr. Loud began to run.

Lincoln pedaled after them, "T.K.!"

"Lincoln!"

The chase led to numerous neighborhoods as T.K. did everything he could to avoid serious pain: he had ride on top of cars, jump over trash cans, hippy jump over moving cars, and etc. Luckily for Lincoln, his hand me down bike was able to keep with the tomfoolery ahead of him.

Mrs. Loud and girls felt rejuvenated as they were driving home from their spa day. "Ah, that was literally the best spa ever! My pores are fully cleansed." Lori chirped.

Leni nodded, "I know! My pores are, like, in orbit!"

"SUGAR! GIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMME!"

"Can someone trip him, please?!"

"Hang on, T.K.!"

The females whipped their heads behind them to see if their minds aren't playing tricks; however, there was nothing behind them. They returned to their original positions with confused looks.

"Did we just hear Lincoln, T.K. and Daddy?" Lola piped.

"No? I'm sure they're back home, right?" Mrs. Loud asked.

Finally, Mr. Loud was able to get rid of the evil boa constrictor by running onto a sidewalk. T.K. couldn't ollie over the curb in time, thus catapulting him off of his board and into a water fountain. "T.K., are you alright?" Lincoln asked, helping his brother in law out.

"I'm fine. The only thing that was damaged was my pride," T.K. answered, ringing out his dreadlocks.

 **BUZZ! BUZZ!**

"Hello, Lincoln Loud speaking. Mom? Uh yeah, he's just sleeping. I-In a hour?! Nothing, nothing at all. Ok, see you soon! Tell the others I said Hi! Ok, buh bye," Lincoln closed, appearing as a ghost spooked him.

T.K. rolled his hand, "Well?"

Lincoln grabbed him, "They're on their way home now! What are we going to do?!"

T.K. pondered about this for a second until he snapped his fingers. "I got an idea. Meet me in the park in five."

Mr. Loud was shaking down everything in sight in search for the sugar. He slammed down the trash can in anger, "WHEREISSUGAR!? SUGARISKEY, SUGARISPOWER, SUGARISLIFE!" Mr. Loud roared. In the distance, something sparked in his insane eye. "OH, SUGAR!" squealed, running up to the candy. He unwrapped it and wolf it down in seconds. Afterwards, he founded more in a trail, "MORESUGAR!"

He quickly ate the morsels of candy one by one until he was unknowingly under a box.

 **CLICK!**

Mr. Loud helplessly watched as a steel box trapped him. "Sorry, dad, it was for you own good," Lincoln apologized.

"Welp, we can tell Lisa that the Trap-o-Matic 9000 was a success," T.K. informed, patting the box.

"I suppose so. Come on, let's get Dad home so that we can fix him," Lincoln instructed, pushing the box.

Mrs. Loud and the girls rammed the door open, "Boys, are you ok?! Did the house burned down?! Did a robber take anything?!

Lincoln looked up from his comic book, "What's wrong, Mom?"

"Yes, Mrs. Loud, what has you upset?" T.K. added.

"Oh, um, nothing. Nothing at all," Mrs. Loud responded.

Lisa rolled her eyes, "She was worried that you, T.K. and Dad would get into some sort of conundrum."

"Well, the cat's out of the bag. I don't know if I would forgive myself if you three got hurt without my watch," Mrs. Loud explained.

Lincoln walked up to her and gave her a hug, "Aw, Mom."

"That's sweet of us to know. Alittle cheesy, but sweet," T.K. stated, giving his own hug.

Mrs. Loud patted both of their heads, "Thanks you two. Anyway, where is your father?"

"He's in his room, sleeping. All the guy activities have had 'em exhausted." T.K. answered.

Mrs. Loud gushed, "Aw, my sleeping teddy bear."

As the three bask in the heartwarming scene, T.K. decided to break the silence on what he did today, "I mowed down a dude on a giant block of ice."

 **Author's Note: Here's episode 2, y'all. It's alittle bit longer, but hopefully more entertaining. Episode 3 gonna be different, and that all I'm going to say. Review, favorite, and follow. See you next time!**

 **Bobby Hoopla used Teleport.**


	3. Ep3 - A Night At the Races (Future)

**Note: This episode takes place nine years later.**

"This is it folks! Can Terrence Mutombo-Loud pull off the impossible, the death defying, the never before seen 1080?!" The announcer asked to the audience.

It was the year 2025, and T.K. was participating in the finals of the annual Skate Carnivale at Rio De Janeiro. He spent the week before practicing and practicing the difficult trick. He came a long way from graduating high school and traveling around the U.S., finding legendary skate spots. He then was noticed by the ageing Troy Eagle, who signed him to his skate label, Birdbath.

His face lost its baby fat, showing cheekbones and a defined chin. He started working out when he was a freshman in high school, and the results clearly show. His chinstrap beard and bushy goatee combo gave him a rugged look, and his dreadlocks grew alittle beyond his waist. A x shaped scar was marked on his chest because of a run in from a crazy bum. He wore a black designer buttoned down shirt, and black leather pants. A pair of black slip on skate shoes. A white bandana was wrapped around his head to keep his dreads out of his face.

"Let's finish this!" T.K. whispered, raising a fist to the cheering crowd. Setting the skateboard down, he rode to the lip of the half pipe. He took a deep breath and charged down the ramp, gaining his speed. When he flew into the air, he rolled the skateboard three before landing safely. Seconds later, he was in the air again, rolling the board with his left foot. He landed back down to the ground as he looked at the clock. It said that he had only forty seconds. Determined to nail the 1080, T.K. shrunk himself down to gain speed. He jumped into the air, but he could only managed two spins. Growling, he tried again, but he made two and a half spins.

"Come on, T! You gotta want it!" The announcer yelled as the crowd chanted, 'Ter-rence!'

With only ten seconds, T.K. crouched the lowest he can, and contorted his body the farthest he could before leaping into the air.

1..

2..

3!

The clock buzzed as T.K. landed shakily. After regaining his balance, he came to a stop and looked towards the stunned crowd. "Folks...I think we have ourselves a new champion! Terrence has stunted on all of the other contestants! He has earned himself a nice check for a million dollars and a new car: the Grody F5 Minus V12! Terrence, what are you going to do now?!" The announcer asked as the crowd exploded in a frenzy.

T.K. grabbed the mic and cleared his throat, "What am I going to do with this? I'M GOING TO DAIRYLAND!"

* * *

Outside the stadium, T.K. was talking to one of his skater friends, Tane Mbutabe. "You sure that you don't want to kick it in Rio and celebrate?" Tane asked.

T.K. chuckled and shook his head, "Naw, son. You know I gotta head back to the 'Woods. Besides, you need to worry about yo crazy ass after that streaking fiasco."

"Again, I was drunk. One thing, aren't you worried that Keith has your footage of the pursuit," Tane pried.

"Hm, I thought I find you two marks here. I would say that I'm surprised, but why bother, cuz."

The duo looked forward towards the offending voice. Keith Conway was notorious for messing with rookie skaters and their concentration. He looked and spoke like a tryhard ghetto fab person; however, everyone and their mother knows that he's a spoiled prep from California. A chihuahua from Compton is more intimidating than him.

"Keith, what the hell do you want. It ain't common for someone like yourself to be gloating after I whipped your ass," T.K. snarked.

Keith chuckled, "Yeah, you won the competition, so what fool? Besides, you know you can't leave Rio without...THIS!"

He pulled out a CD and T.K.'s eyes widened at the reveal. "Is that my footage?" T.K. slowly pried, anger rising in his system. The footage contained him and Tane running from the cops back in New York. Even though the pursuit was epic, there was one piece that made the entire footage worthwhile. As T.K. and Tane were hiding atop of a roof to wait for the heat to die down, a helicopter suddenly swooped in front of them. With no other options, T.K. planned a deadly escape. They going to use the kicker on the end of the building to jump to the another one. Long story short, he and Tane performed the stunt, and miraculously, they made out with only minor injuries. It wasn't until nighttime that the boys finally escaped the cops.

"Yes, yes it is, cuz. Got a problem with that?" Keith inquired smugly, waving the CD in the air.

If looks could kill, then Keith would be pushing up daisies. T.K. slowly walked towards Keith, "You snakelike, poor excuse of a thug, one dimensional jackass!"

Keith put up his hands in playful defeat, "Whoa, bro! We're all friends here, right. Besides, I got a competition proposition fo ya."

"One, I'll never be friends with you if I was dying on this pavement right here, and two, what proposition?" T.K. listed, glaring nukes at Keith.

"You and me, one final skate off. The winner gets the footage!" Keith proposed.

"Yeah, when ya say that..." T.K. trailed off.

 **WHACK!**

A haymaker from T.K. sends the punk flying into a set of trash cans, while grabbing the tape in one fluid motion. "Yeah, I'm going to take a LONG raincheck on that, bruh. Alright, Tane, I'm gone. See you in a few months," T.K. stated, getting into his F5 and driving off to the airport.

Tane, who was silent during the whole time, was now watching the semi-conscious Keith groan in pain while clutching his jaw. "Meh, better him than me, brotha," Tane conclude as he skated away.

"One ticket to Detroit, please?" T.K. asked. He had a small problem in finding how to transport the F5 safely. Luckily for him, a kind man offered to transport it to Detroit by first a boat, then by a cargo haul.

"Here you go, senor. One one way ticket. Have a safe flight and thank you for coming to Rio," The lady expressed, handing him a ticket.

T.K. nodded and smiled, "Gracias, chica."

Later, T.K. was settling his first class seat. Taking out his UPod and Bass headphones, he placed them on his head. "Hm, I wonder how much things have changed after being away for two years," T.K. thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"And she was like, 'Uh, Lola? You can do so much better.' I was like, 'Honey, if I can do better, then they would have to ban me for being the pinnacle of perfection," Lola reminisced, feeling so sure of herself.

Lana nodded, "Uh huh."

The twins grew into wonderful young women in their own rights. Lola branched into modeling when she was 11, and like the pagents, she also became a dominant force in that department. Personality wise, she tone down her narcissism, and showed a more sweet, kind side of herself; however, that won't stop her from putting someone in their place if she needed to. Nowadays, she wore a simple, flowing pink dress with matching open toed pumps. Her hair tuft evolved into three sweeping bangs. A pink hairband sits on top of her hair.

Lana expanded her fix-it knowledge onto cars and found out that she's very good at tuning and modifying them. She got a job petsitting the neighborhood pets and was doing exceptionally well. She was still the same chilled, nice girl from when she was little. Now, she wore a murky gray-green tank top with oil stains, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She dons one ponytail instead of pigtails underneath her beloved red baseball cap.

Lola put her hands on her hips, "Lana, are you even listening to me?"

"I was. The last thing you said was bein' 'the pinnacle of perfection,'" Lana answered, performing a perfect imitation of Lola.

Lola was shocked, "Oh...Ok then."

A knock on the door catches the twins' attention. "Come in!" They responded.

The door opened to Leni as she poked her head in. "Guys, mom said that she and dad said that they are, like, making pizza. It that ok with you two?"

If there was one phrase to describe Leni this time around: it would be chock full of surprises. First, she made a high score on the college admission test, and finally, she got an internship at Mucci, later on a job as a fashion designer. Her hair grew wavy and long and she wore a red hairband. She still wore her red hoop earrings. She ditched her oval specs for more practical glasses. A nice turquiose designer dress clung elegantly to her body, and wrapped around her hips was a black leather belt. A pair of turquoise and white open toed high heels donned her feet to finish up her ensemble. She has a good thing going on for her, but she still hit the wall at times.

"Alright, pizza!" Lana exclaimed, pumping her fists.

"Yeah, pizza!" Lola exclaimed, performing a pirolette.

Leni smiled at the cute display of enthusiasm before closing the door behind her.

* * *

T.K. took a deep breath and smiled as he looked towards Royal Woods. "Two years, two years is how long that I've been gone from this place. Now, I'm home. I tell ya man, nothing better than a nostalgic visit back to my stomping grounds. When I graduated, I told Mr. and Mrs. Loud that I was going to take a nationwide tour through the US to find the best skate spots. Understandably, they were against it because I needed to go to college. Then my ambition showed and it help swayed their opinions. Speaking of, I really can't wait to see them again!" T.K. explained to the fourth wall.

 **BUZZ! BUZZ!**

"I gotta take this. Yellow? Tyke, what's good, bruh? What was that? A street race? Tonight? Hmmmm, yeah why not. Alright, cool. One," T.K. said, hanging up his phone.

"Well, that's my cue to boogie. See ya at the race, bruh!" T.K. exclaimed, climbing into the F5.

 **VROOM! VR-VROOM! VROOM!**

Slaming the gas pedal, T.K. sped off into the town.

* * *

"I don't know, Luna. Does Bobby really love being in a relationship with me, or does he feels literally too scared to leave me?" Lori asked, spreading the sauce around the dough. Lori grew into a great woman. She takes a full time job as a substitute teacher at the elementary school. On the side, she's making a phone app that gives advice to single women all over the world. She and Bobby are still together after all these years, but a few recent arguments is jeopardizing their future. She wears a baby blue short sleeve t-shirt with dark grey leggings. A pair of white and baby blue running shoes were snugly fitted on her feet. She wore her hair in a short ponytail, and a pair of eyeglasses was on her face because her constant phone gazing affected her vision.

"Um, to be real, dude, you were pretty feisty when we were younger. My advice, try to be more calm and patient, and don't try to be overeactive and go on one of your famed rage trips," Luna advised as she spreads the cheese onto the pizza. The rocker did the same thing as T.K. and left the house after graduating. She traveled around the country with Chunk, performing shows as opening acts. She even snuck into festivals and played there, earning the nickname, "The Festive Punk Ninja." She grew her hair out and shaved half of it; she dyed the tips of the hair purple. She wore a purple, shoulderless halter top. A torn version of her purple, plaid skirt showed a few glimpse of her legs for a few lucky eyes. A black leather jacket was wrapped around her waist to prevent anything staining it. Finally, a pair of low heeled boots gave her a flirty kick to her personality.

"Rage trips, me?" Lori pried, placing a hand on her chest.

Luna rolled her eyes, "Uh, yeah. Besides, the local roller derby team could use someone with a temper like you."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Now, pass me the cheese will ya?" Lori ordered as she held her hand out.

Just then, a faint tremble quaked through the kitchen. "Whoa, what was that? Luna, did you leave your speakers on again?" Lori asked.

Luna shook her head, "Naw, dude. Since when do I play rap music?"

"Rap music? Hm, that can only mean that a certain someone is back in town," Lori chalked up, walking towards the living room.

Lincoln and Lucy were in the living room. They were also checking the quake that rumbled the house. Lincoln is a freshman in college. His brainstorming abilities allows him to keep track of his school work and stay ahead. He and Clyde were making their own comic book in their spare time. He wears a orange v-neck t-shirt, navy blue jeans, and orange sneakers.

Lucy was blooming into a artistic, if not dark, woman. Her poems are the top best sellers at the super market. She was also named the one of the top ten poem prodigies in Michigan. She wore an elegant, custom black Lolita dress made by Leni, which was decorated with frowning bats. She carries a black umbrella around to give her an mysterious look.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Lincoln pried, resting on the wall.

Lori nodded, "Yeah we did. It could be rap music."

"Or it is the Earth releasing anguish and rage pent up from over billions of years." Lucy proposed.

"No, dude. We still think it's rap music," Luna defended.

"Wait, we are going to get no where arguing. Let's go and check it out!" Lincoln called, walking towards the door.

The three followed the boy outside to find him peering down the street since the tremble came from there. They also turned their heads in the same direction as something crept over the horizon. It looked like a man was dancing on top of a expensive car. It dawned on them as they recognized who it was since the stranger's dancing style tipped them off.

"Is that T.K.?!" They all asked to each other.

T.K. stopped dancing and hopped into the cockpit through the sunroof. He then whipped the car around, perfectly parallel parking in between Leni's sedan and Luna's van. T.K. got out of the car and gave his siblings in law a big smile, "Hey yo, hey yo! Long time, no see my brother and sisters!"

"Dude! Where'd ya get that sick whip?!" Luna asked, pulling the man into a hug.

T.K. patted her back, "Courtesy of winning a huge skate competition, chica."

"Oh, yeah. The 'Skate Carnivale 2025'. We were watching that online. Good job on winning by the way," Lori informed, getting her own hug.

T.K. was confused, "How did y'all know about that?"

"Because from what Lincoln said, and you wouldn't quit blabbering about it when we younger," Lynn responded as she, Lily, Lola, Lana, Luan, Leni, and Lisa stepped outside. Lynn went to college part time for a associate degree in physical theapy. She also trained for the Olympics in her downtime for track and field. She wore a red track jacket, black leggings with the number one on the left leg. To finish the look, she wore black high top running shoes. She wore her hair down, but she still tie it up when she was doing sports.

Leni let out a huge gasp, "Tee Kee!"

She took off from the porch and across the front yard with her arms outstretched. "Wow, she can haul ass in-URK!" T.K. thought as he was glomped by Leni.

"I missed you so much! I was, like, worried that something terrible was going to happened to you," Leni informed, nuzzling T.K.'s chest.

T.K. began to feel a certain something was pitching because of Leni's low cut dress was showing a lot of skin, "Nope, bad boy! This is your sister! Sister in law that is."

"Good to see you too, Le-OOF!"

"Yay, T.K.'s back," Lana expressed, jumping in for a hug.

"Yeah, I'm-AH!"

Lola squeezed him hard, "It's so good to see you again, T!"

"You too, Lo-AH!"

Lily sneaked in for her own fair share, "Kelly! You came home!" Lily has grown into a bright, spunky young girl. She began an interest in baking baked goods. Her cookies, pastries, and cakes had made her a fan favorite among her classmates. She wore her hair in two high pigtails like Lana. She wore a white jumper with a lavender undershirt. She wears purple and lavender sneakers.

"Code black: Sisters are within boner range. Repeat, sisters are within boner range." T.K. thought as he struggled to breathe.

Lori whistled at the dog plie, "Alright, you four! Let the man breathe!"

The four get up from their glomp assault, "Sorry, T.K."

"It's alright. I needed a shower anyways," T.K. reassured, dusting himself off.

"Well, T.K. just got a daily dose of the Big Squeeze if you please," Luan joked, holding up a small orange. Luan was taking over the comedy game. Her video channel is one of the top rated channels in MeTube. She was casted into a indie movie about a mime breaking silence no too long ago. Whenever she and Luna would meet up, they usually do opening acts for each other. She wore a yellow shoulderless sweater, gray skinny jeans, and black short heeled ankle boots.

"Ok, since the carnivale is the last skateboarding event of the year. I basically have months of free time; however, what brings some of you here?" T.K. asked.

"We usually meet up here on every other weekend just to catch up and hang," Lincoln responded.

Mrs. Loud appears at the doorway, "Alright, everyone! Pizza's ready! Oh hey, T.K., when did you get here?"

"Hey, Mrs. Loud! Not to long ago, actually," T.K. responded.

"Oh, ok! Like I said, dinner's ready," Mrs. Loud repeated.

* * *

During dinner, everyone filled T.K. in on what they were doing. "So, you have a laboratory, Lisa? That's dope!" T.K. complimented, eating another bite of pizza.

"It just an laboratory under the house. It's nothing too grand, really; however, it is excellent to establish my own place of work, not to toot my own horn," Lisa expressed. The young prodigy finished college, leaving her with all of the time in the world to conduct any experiment. She started construction of her underground lab when she was seven; it took her two years to finish the entire thing. She switch her circle framed glasses to cat eyed framed glasses. She wore a green blouse with maroon jeans. She wore brown flats and her shaggy hair grew to her waist. To Lola's chagrin, she hit puberty and grew some curves.

"So, T.K., how the cross country adventure went for ya?" Mr. Loud asked.

"Oh, it went great! Did some sightseeing, caught some footage of the skate parks that I visited, and ate some great food; however, they can't stack up to your food, Mrs. Loud," T.K. praised.

Mrs. Loud blushed, "Aw, thanks dear! Did anything else happen?"

"Yeah, I got signed to Birdbath. Finally, I was invited to a huge skate competition in Rio, where I won a million dollars," T.K. answered.

"Wow, a million big ones! You sure are a lucky fella, T!" Mr. Loud retorted.

T.K. waved dismissively, "Nah, I wouldn't call it luck. It was pure skill, and skill deserves to be rewarded. Can I be excuse? I kinda smell like butt."

"Sure son, but don't take too long."

* * *

At 8:15, T.K. stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. He wore a simple navy tank top, khaki slacks, and navy low cut classic skate shoes. "Hm, it's about time for the race. Let's get going," T.K. reminded, jogging down the stairs. At the bottom, he saw the others were watching a movie. "Hey, I'm going out for the night. That cool?" T.K. pried as he grabbed his keys.

Lincoln turned his head, "You sure, man? This movie wasn't awarded 'Movie of the Year' for nothing."

T.K. shook his head, "Naw, besides I already seen that movie. Later."

"Alright, man."

"Bye, Tee Kee!"

"Be careful out there, dude!"

On the road, the sky was clear, the moon was bright, and it was perfect for street racing. T.K. decided to listen to some music to get him hyped. "Yo chick come close to me, she ain't going home when she post to be. Gettin money like I'm post to be, gettin money like I'm post to-"

"HI T.K.!" Lana piped.

"WHAT THE FUC-"

 **HONK!**

"AHHHHHHHH!" T.K., Lola, Lana screamed as T.K. steered away from the incoming car. The F5 slowed to a stop on the side of the road.

"Lana...Lola, what are you two doing here? Explanation, now!" T.K. ordered, glaring them down.

Lola pointed a finger towards Lana, "She made me go! At first, I didn't want to go, but then she called me a wuss, which changed my mind. I, Lola Lexus Loud, am not going called such slanderous jeers."

Lana rolled her eyes, "Wow, way to be a traitor, sis."

"Hell no, hell no! Does everyone else know about this?"

"No, they know that we're in bed...supposedly," Lola nervously answered.

"Supposedly!?" T.K. repeated.

"So where are we going, T?" Lana asked, putting on her seat belt.

"We are not going anywhere. I'm taking you both home now!" T.K. responded, reaching for the gear shifter.

Lola grabbed his hand, "Oh, no you don't. Unless, you want me to tell mom and dad that you brought a girl over and...what was it again? Knock some boots?"

"One, you're correct, and two, how did you know that? That was two years ago!" T.K. stated.

"I have my ways, sir. Now, what's it gonna be?" Lola pried, putting on a smug look.

"Yeah!" Lana added.

T.K. sighed, "Fine. Do not say nothing during the race. It already bad enough that I'm babysitting you two munchkins."

"Hey!"

* * *

After getting to the race, T.K. had to pay an entry fee of ten thousand dollars. "Go to the starting line. The others are waiting for you." The bouncer informed.

T.K. nodded, "Thanks!"

The bouncer raised an eyebrow, "Are those two teenagers?"

"Nope, just two midgets along for the ride," T.K. lied.

"Hey, we are not-"

T.K. clamped his hands over their mouths, "Zip it!"

He gave the bouncer a sheepish smile and drove to the starting line. A female in revealing clothing stepped out in front of the racing line. "Alright, racers three things: Ruthless aggression is key, take any risks, and dominate those that oppose you. Now, let's race!" The woman exclaimed as the crowd exploded in a cheering frenzy.

"Aw, she's curvy too! Why am I such a late bloomer?" Lola complained, folding her arms in a cute pout.

T.K. smirked and shook his head. "Ready...steady...freddy...GO!" The woman shouted as she released the racers.

The racers took off in perfect unison, spraying nitrous to gain an early lead. T.K. was second, behind an old black muscle car. "Woo, that was awesome!" Lana shrieked, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Ah! Maybe a little warning next time, you blockhead!" Lola deemed.

The cars came across the first turn. T.K. pulled the handbrake to send the car into a smooth drift as he repeatedly push the gas pedal to keep control. He eased the F5 back into a stable position and shifted gears to regain speed. He was still behind the muscle car. "Dude, I didn't know that you can drift," Lana stated.

T.K. smirked, "Now, you do chica!"

 **SHUNT!**

"Ah, what the hell?!" T.K. yelled, looking back in the rear view mirror. The blue hatchback gave his car a new battle scar. The hatchback quickly took advantage and passed him. "I take this! Enjoy third, bitch!" The hatchback driver snarked.

"Come on, T.K.!" Lola exclaimed.

"Yeah, after him!" Lana added.

Growling, T.K. quickly shifted gears and sped. The hatchback may have the cornering ability, but the F5 was more than capable in the straight line. He quickly overtakes the hatchback while flipping the bird at the driver. The hatchback driver wasn't going to give up, "Oh, hell no!"

 **CRASH!**

"He's doing it again!" Lana informed, looking back.

"T?" Lola fearfully started.

 **BUMP!**

"He's now beside us!" Lana warned as the hatchback crept up to the side.

The hatchback driver smirked, "Nice car, too bad it and you is going to the scrap heap!"

"T.K.!" Lana yelled.

"Do something!" Lola yelled.

The hatchback driver reared his car for one more shunt and threw the car to the F5. T.K. pulled the handbrake, slowing down the car to avoid the hit. "Oh shit!" The driver screamed as he drove up a huge bump and was launched into the air. It landed as he crashed into a tree.

"Hmph, mark," T.K. gloated, shifting gears.

"Oh my god! Is he ok?" Lola and Lana shouted.

T.K. nodded, "Yeah, look."

The twins peered out of the driver and passenger windows to see a door being kicked down. The driver painfully pulled himself out as he look at his wreckage of a car, "Oh my god! Are you serious?! I've spend my school grants modifying this!"

T.K. looked ahead and sees the black muscle car. "OK, I see the leader. If I can make for lost ground, then I could win this!"

Lana pointed to a dirt road, "T.K., look! A shortcut!

"You sure that we lead us to the finish line?" T.K. questioned.

Lana nodded, "I know so."

T.K. looked at Lola, who shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, then."

He turned the car over to the road as it began to bounce due to bumpiness. T.K. looked over on his right and seen that he was overtaking the muscle car. "Hey, isn't that the finish line," Lola piped, pointing ahead to a crowd of cars and people on a street that was shrouded behind some bushes.

"Yeah, but it look like it's behind...a large...jump. ...Seat belts!" T.K. ordered.

 **CLICK!**

T.K. pounded the gas pedal and increased his speed towards the jump. "AHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as they hold hands.

The F5 shot through the air as it crossed a large ravine. The crowd screamed as they moved out of the way. The car crashed down on the front, knocking the bumper off.

"We won...WE WON!" T.K. exclaimed as the three went for a group hug.

Lola clasped her hands, "And we're alive!"

"Bonus!" T.K. added, grabbing the girl for an affectionate noogie.

"Hey, slick. That was some smooth driving. Rojo wants to talk to you," The flag girl informed.

"Alright, give me a sec. Girls, stay here," T.K. instructed as he got out of the car.

He walked over to the black muscle car, where a muscular, bald man was standing with a smirk. "So there's the daredevil. Nice race, kid," Rojo praised.

T.K. nodded, "Thanks. You're good too."

Rojo held out the prize money, "For the winner. Spend it well, son!"

"Thanks, man! I appreciate it," T.K. said.

Rojo grabbed his shoulder, "By the way, I seen your bumper fall off when you came back down hard. Bring 'er over to my shop tomorrow for a quick fix, free of charge."

T.K. nodded.

"Alright, everyone. Clear out! I don't know you and you don't know me! Get me?" Rojo instructed.

T.K. went over and grabbed his bumper and walked over the girls.

"So how much did ya get, T?" Lana asked.

"Just forty g's, that's all. Seriously, don't do this again, girls. I will kill myself if I let anything happened to you. Now, if anyone asks about my car. Tell them that a stray dog ripped off the bumper." T.K. ordered, slipping the two a hundred dollars each.

The twins nodded, "Got it!"

"Now, Lana, sit up front because I need to put this bumper at the back." T.K. explained.

"Ew!" The twins groaned.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Just do it!"

 **Author's note: Alright, the first future episode is done! Told you that this was different. Now to do one more episode, then a fan request, and a episode from the show. Review, follow, favorite, and send a request for anything but incest and underage because that's disgusting. I hope that the gang's description didn't disrupt the flow of the story.**

 **Speed is a hell of a drug.**


	4. Ep4 - 'Mackin'

It was a beautiful Thursday afternoon and T.K. was walking home from school with a girl. Her name is Krystal Reyes and she's from Rio De Janeiro. "So, you and your family really participated in the annual Festival? That's awesome, Krystal!" T.K. praised.

Krystal blushed, "Oh, it's nothing really. Besides, it was most stressful to prepare." Krystal had tanned skin, wavy, long black hair, and she a bit on the pudgy side. She's a bit shorter than T.K. She wore a white shoulderless shirt, a long patterned skirt, and white sandals.

"How come?" T.K. pried, walking backwards.

"First, you have to get up early, put on makeup that takes two hours to fix, and work on dance routines that were complex. It was dreadful, and I'm honestly glad we've moved," Krystal ranted.

The two were coming up on the Loud House as Krystal asked her own question. "So T.K., what does it feel like living with such a big family?" Krystal asked.

T.K. looked away, "Well, it was dauntin' at first, even though I known them a year prior; however, they were able to ease me to their way of life and welcome me with open arms. It feels great to know that they care about a brother. Not sayin' that my pops was neglectful, but he was gone most of the time."

"That's sounds wonderful. Now, I have one more question: Are...you doing something...this weekend?" Krystal asked, nervously rubbing her arm.

T.K. was taken aback, "Um, no. Why?"

Krystal began to blush, glowing bright red like a apple, "I was wondering if...you would like to go...to that new pizza place that just opened?"

"Cheesin' Chuck's?" T.K. answered.

Krystal furiously nodded, "Umm hmm!"

"I...I would love to! What time?" T.K. asked.

"At 6:00. Oh, thank you, T.K.," Krystal gushed, hugging T.K.

He froze before finally returning the hug. Krystal released him as she turned and skipped down the street. Sighing happily, T.K. walked up the front yard and hopped to the porch. He used his key to unlock the door. He opened the door to ten grinning faces. "Uh..., what's up, chicas?" T.K. greeted, unsure of the girls' enthusiasm.

"Terrence Mutombo-Loud, were you just speaking to a girl?" Lori asked.

T.K. nodded, "Yeah. What of it?"

"What of it? Dude, she just hugged you! We seen the entire thing, you playboy!" Luna smirked, nugging him repeatedly.

"Alright, alright. You've caught me, but it's nothing too big honestly. Just a little hug, that's all," T.K. assured, walking past the group.

He felt a hand grasped his shoulder. "Whaaaat?! Tee Kee, a girl just hugged you. That's totes is the first step in a relationship. Did she asked you out?" Leni pried.

T.K. was at a lost, "...Yeeeessss?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

T.K. founded himself in a crushing group hug after flinching from their shrieking, "Ahhhhhhh! What's with the shrieking?! Y'all know that I hate that!"

"T.K., you have a date! That's so BEAUTIFUL!" Lola exclaimed, nuzzling T.K.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Yes, it's all sunshines and farts. Now, I got homework to do if you don't mind."

T.K. turned and walked to the basement door until Lori stopped him, "As if! Come on, T, let us help you."

"Hmmmmm." T.K. hummed, looking uneasy at the offer.

Lori clasped her hands together, "Please?"

"I don't know..."

"Please?" Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn begged, putting on puppy dog eyes.

"Girls, stop."

"Please?" Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily begged, adding on to the barrage.

"Oh my god."

"He's not budging," Lynn whispered.

"Ladies, drastic times call for drastic measures. Bring out the heavy artillery," Lisa whispered back.

The girls took a deep breath and put on their biggest puppy eyes, and they've added whimpering to the mix, "Hm, hm, hm, hm, hmmmmm."

"Ugh, the whimpering, really? Alright, y'all can help! Just stop that; it's pathetically adorable," T.K. remarked.

"Yes!" The girls cheered, rushing upstairs to prepare.

Lincoln walked up to T.K. as he watched the entire thing unfolded from the couch. "T.K., are you sure that you want the girls help? I know that they're females, but they to be total meddlers."

"What makes you say that?" T.K. challenged, confused from Lincoln's words.

"Long story short, I got a black eye because of their advice. It did work since Ronnie Anne sent me a note later along with a steak. I just saying this: be careful because they tend to get carried away," Lincoln warned.

"Lincoln, nothing's going to crash and burn. Besides, everyone deserves a second chance." T.K. assured.

* * *

"I am now starting to regret this second chance," T.K. groaned as he performed a facepalm.

"Dude, at least you're not wearing a dress," Lincoln remarked. He was wearing a blue dress with matching blue pumps. A blond, curly wig sat on top of his head with a purple bow. He wore a pearl necklace, reddish pink hoop earrings, and white hoop bracelets.

Lori giggled, "Sorry, Linc. It was the only thing that fit you."

"Ok, Tee Kee, now the first two steps of a date is to greet her and ask her about her day," Leni instructed.

T.K. looked towards Lincoln, who batted his eyelashes in response.

"Uh, sir, ma'am, whoever you are, please don't do that," T.K. remarked, putting on a disgusted face.

Lincoln put on a exaggerated sad face with a trembling lip.

"Aw, see what you did to Linnie, T.K.? Make her feel better!" Lori demanded.

"Ugh, it is too late to go back to the foster home?" T.K. whispered to himself as he walked up to Lincoln. "Linnie, I'm sorry that I insulted you. Can you forgive me?" T.K. asked.

Lincoln clasped his hands together, "Oh yes, I forgive you, sweetie!"

He grabbed T.K. into a hug and nuzzled him.

"Ugh, Lincoln!"

"Just trying to set the mood, man."

Lori was about to lose it, "Aw, look at you two lovebirds! If this was literally another time, then a pic of this would be totes going online."

"Not helping!" T.K. shouted.

"No, that's great! You're making progress, Tee Kee! Now for step two!" Leni declared.

"There's more?!"

* * *

Outside, T.K. and Lincoln were standing alongside, and Lincoln was holding a purse.

"Ok, dude. For step number nineteen, you always have to be prepared for anything positively or negatively. For this excerise, you two are walking home from a fantastic dinner until a robber comes up and steals Linnie's purse." Luna informed.

T.K. nodded, "Cool, something masculine. Who's playing the robber?"

"Lynn," Luna answered, pointing to Lynn. She donned a old school robber mask and smirked.

"Places, everyone, places! You're doing good, T baby. And...ACTION!" Luan called with a megaphone that she had for some odd reason.

T.K. and Lincoln began to walk along the front yard. "So, chica? You enjoyed yourself?"

"Oh yes, oh so very much! That Caesar salad totes hit the spot! Thanks, dear!" Lincoln expressed.

Just as the made up couple were basking in the moment, Lynn ran up and took Lincoln's purse. "Yoink, ha ha sucker!" Lynn snarked, running down the street.

"My purse!" Lincoln cried.

T.K. put his hands on his hips, "Don't worry sweetheart. Your man's on the job!"

The boy took off after Lynn, while Luna looked towards Luan, "Uh, did one of us tell Lynn that this was for pretend?"

"Come to think of it, no; however, this footage is too good to dash away, ha ha," Luan exclaimed as she took off after Lynn and T.K. with her video camera.

Luna looked at Lincoln, who shrugged his shoulders. They too dashed off after Luan.

* * *

T.K. chased Lynn throughout the neighborhood, duplicating every single parkour trick she did in order to lose him. They later on came to a street crossing where Lynn crossed without any difficulty. T.K. tried to do the same, but he didn't notice that a car slammed its brakes. It slid in front of him, and he couldn't stop. With no other choice, T.K. crashed into the car, and use the momentum to quickly roll across.

"Ooooooooooooh," Luna and Lincoln groaned, cringing from the impact.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Luan predicted, zooming in on the chase.

"Watch where ya going, ya fool!" The driver yelled, shaking his fist.

Rolling his eyes, T.K. trekked past the crossing, and looked ahead. He founded out that Lynn lost him due to his collision with the car. "Hmmm, she couldn't gone far. I got an idea!" T.K. exclaimed. He ran to a fence, and he hopped to the top of it. He peeked over and found Lynn sneaking down from the left.

Lynn scratched her head, "Huh, I thought T would put up a better chase than that. Oh well, let's head back!"

"Hook, line, and sinker," T.K. thought as he leaped over the fence.

"Ooga booga booga!" T.K. yelled, crashing down on Lynn.

"What the!?" Lynn cried as she was being pounced in surprise

 **THUD!**

T.K. pointed a finger at her, "Ah ha, ya little sneak! Caught ya!"

"Dang it! How'd ya find me?" Lynn questioned, giving the purse back to T.K.

"It's simple really: I waited near the fence, listened to your voice, and pounced ya. Now, let's head back to the house," T.K. stated, walking down the alley.

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

T.K. was now in the upstairs hallway with Lincoln, Lana, Lola, Lucy, and Lisa. T.K. and Lincoln were standing in front of Lincoln's door.

"Ok, Tee Kee. For the last step, you now have to say goodbye and goodnight with a kiss," Lola informed.

"Ew, gross!" Lana groaned.

T.K."s eyes widened, "Wait...I HAVE to kiss Lincoln?!"

"Yes. If you don't you will regret it for the rest of your life. The guilt of it will eat you alive like a pack of ravenous wolves," Lucy explained.

"Uggggggggghhhhh, fine!...Oklet'sgo!" T.K. cringed, puckering his lips.

Lincoln puckered his lips, "This is going to be so weird."

The two came closer and closer until...

 **SMOOCH!**

 **CLICK!**

"Ack! Oh god, that was revolting!" T.K. choked, spitting everywhere.

Lincoln wiped his mouth, "Yeah, no doubt. What was that clicking sound?"

Lola takes the photo out of the camera, "Ooohhh, blackmail materi-"

"KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **POP!**

T.K. kicked the camera out of her hands and snatched the photo. "Nobody's gonna see this, capeesh?!" T.K. ordered, ripping the photo.

"Awwwwwwww!"

* * *

Finally, it was Saturday and it was 5:30 P.M. The others were waiting on T.K. to get dressed. "You think that we did a good job, Lori? I would hate to think that it would end the same way it did with Landon," Leni pried.

"It's Lincoln, Leni. Last time was literally one major screw up on our ends. Besides, I think that this time we our job well," Lori assured.

Leni grabbed Lori's arm, "Here's hoping."

The sound of the basement door caught Lincoln and the girls' attention. T.K. walked up to them, wearing semi-formal clothing. He wore a white suit jacket, and underneath it was a black v-neck t-shirt. White baggy jeans, and black leather skate shoes finished the relaxed look. He wore his dreadlocks down, and he ditched the headband.

"Whoa," The Loud kids droned.

T.K. shrugged, "Yeah, yeah. Just something that I whipped up. What do y'all think?"

Leni snatched him in a hug, "What do we think? I think that I could just eat you up, you little marshmallow!"

"Ha. Thanks, Leni," T.K. expressed, blushing like a tomato.

"I'll admit, you do look handsome like this, T. You should wear your dreads down more often," Lori informed.

Leni released T.K. "Alright, with that done. I'm gonna be late, bye," T.K. said as he grabbed his skate board and rushed out of the door.

"Bye, Tee Kee!"

"Go get 'er, luv!"

"Good luck on getting her digits!"

The Louds waved off T.K. as he skated to the pizzeria. "...We're gonna follow him are we?" Lincoln asked.

Lori grabbed the keys, "You know it!"

* * *

T.K. and Krystal were enjoying themselves on the beautiful night. Pizza, animatronics, and arcade games as far as the eye can see. Krystal was wearing a simple navy dress with white low wedge sandals. "Ah, this is just perfect: one handsome guy, one beautiful girl, and all the pizza that we can eat!" T.K. listed.

Krystal snuggled closer, "My, you are such a charmer, Terrence."

"I do try, baby. Nothing could possibly ruin this night," T.K. tempted.

"Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in: two stupid lovebirds on a stupid date!"

T.K. and Krystal turned their heads to the offending voice. It was Keith Conway, T.K.'s skateboarding rival. They have been feuding ever since T.K. won a local skate competition a month ago. "Keith, what do ya want? More tokens to waste on one of those claw prizes?" T.K. suggested.

Keith rolled his eyes, "Naw, fool. I'm more interested in those mozzarella sticks."

Krystal pulled the basket close to her, "I think those are ours, thank you."

"Shut it, princess!" Keith exclaimed, snatching the basket.

T.K. gave him a shove, "Hey, douche! You better raise off of my girl, and give those back!"

"Bite me, scrub! ...Matter fact, here enjoy!"

Keith dumped the sticks all over T.K.'s head, spilling them onto the floor.

At a nearby table, Lincoln and the girls were witnessing the entire scene. "Oh no, he did not just did that?!" Leni asked.

Lincoln nodded, "He did."

Leni was appalled at Keith's treatment. How dare he ruin T.K.'s date. Unable to stand for this, Leni stands up and begins to walk. "Leni, where are you going?" Lori pried.

"To teach that boy some manners," Leni answered, powerwalking towards Keith.

Keith turned his head, "Aw, is that your sister? Let her be another one on the chopping block."

"Hey, bub! Just who do you think you are to waltz up to my dear little brother in law's date, and just ruin our-"

"Shaddup!" Keith yelled, pushing Leni back with a hard shove.

Surprised at the boy's strength, Leni was sent over a table. Luckily, she was able to save herself by rolling off the table, and onto her knees.

"LENI!" T.K., Lincoln, and the girls exclaimed, rushing to her aid.

Keith rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Baby girl, you actually thought that put down speech type bullcrap was gonna work? Get real!"

"Are you ok, 'Ni?" T.K. asked.

To his and everyone's shock, Leni looked up with a smile on her face. "I'll survive, but Tee Kee can I ask you something?" Leni pried

"Anything! What do you need?" T.K. inquried.

Leni tapped a finger on her chin innocently, "Can you, I dunno like, ...RIP HIS HEAD OFF!"

"Seriously? Rip my head off? I like to see...him...try," Keith trailed off as he look at T.K.

The boy in question was slowly taking off his suit jacket and shoes. With that done, he handed them over to Lincoln, and turned to Keith with a dark look. T.K. cracked his knuckles, "With pleasure!"

With a scream, he charged towards Keith, and tackled him across the table. The two battled for dominance as they traded blows. T.K. saw an opening, and batted Keith's fist away. Thrusting his open hand into a fist, he socked Keith in the stomach. Keith fell to the ground. T.K. turned around and grabbed a pizza. He kicked Keith back down, and sat on top of him.

"Don't you ever!" T.K. started, swinging the pizza.

 **SLAP!**

"Push my sister!" T.K. added, swinging the pizza again.

 **SLAP!**

"Like she's a freakin' man!" T.K. finished, swinging the pizza rapidly.

 **SLAP, SLAP, SLAP!**

T.K. tossed the pizza as he lifted Keith up by the hair. "Sooooo, crossface?" T.K. darkly smirked.

"Crossface, crossface, crossface," Lincoln and the girls chanted.

T.K. tripped Keith onto his stomach, and layed on his back by his side. T.K. wrapped his hands around his face, and he wrapped his legs around Keith's forearm. He began to pull back with all of his might as Keith squirmed in pain. "You might as well give up now, bruh," T.K. remarked.

After ten seconds, Keith couldn't take it anymore, and tapped out. With that deed done, T.K. lifted him up to his feet. He gave him a mighty push towards the exit. "Now git outta here!" T.K. roared.

The injured Keith raced out as T.K. looked back at Krystal, who witnessed the entire thing. "Uh, I should just go," T.K. said, walking sadly towards the door.

He felt two arms wrapped around him, "That was the most sweetest thing I have ever seen! You are one of a kind, Terrence!"

T.K. was taken aback, "You're not put off from the violence?"

"Even I normally won't condone violence, it's warms my heart when someone fights for his loved ones," Krystal informed, snuggling into T.K.

"It warms my heart that you're cool with that," T.K. responded.

"Excuse me? It warms MY heart that I going to have to ask you to l-"

The manager didn't get a chance to finish as he was showered with pizzas, sodas, and mozzarella sticks.

"Can't you see that they are literally having a moment?!" Lori exclaimed.

"Yeah, piss off, hob-knocker! Continue, luvs," Luna said.

"As I was saying, you wanna get out of here?" T.K. asked.

Krystal grabbed his arm, "Yes." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as the two walked off. Seconds later, T.K. ran back up to the group.

"Ya know, this is a pretty good place to keep mozzarella sticks," T.K. explained, eating a stick from his suit pocket.

Lana raised her hand, "Oh, can I have one, T?"

T.K. tossed her two and walked off. "Ew!" The others cringed.

"What don't knock it 'till you tried it," Lana advised, dipping a stick in marinara sauce.

 **Author's note: Look at our mack daddy go! Y'all know what to do: review, favorite, follow, and request. I'll see you on the first fan requested episode.**

 **Don't be a cockblock, or get crossfaced!**


	5. Ep5 - Blazed Up

**Note: This episode was brought to you by Veni Vidi Vici 34**

"Thank you, come again!" The convenient store clerk exclaimed, giving T.K. his medium bag of Toritos. T.K. nodded his head and turned around to walk outside. Ripping his bag open, he grabbed a couple of chips and tossed them into his mouth.

"Mmmm, these things are going to be the death of me," T.K. joked, munching on the chips.

"Pass the joint, cuz."

T.K. looked up and around for the voice, but he found nothing. Shrugging, he continued the walk home.

"Alright, alright, fool,"

Another voice came from one of the alleyways. T.K. followed the voice and seen two young adults standing in the alleyway. One was holding something in his hands, and he was stocky. The other was looking at him expectantly, as he was wanting whatever it was in the stocky adult's fingers.

The stocky adult raised the object to his lips, and began to inhale it. The end of the object glowed a bright orange as the stocky adult's cheeks puffed out. The stocky adult took the object out of his lips, and slowly exhaled through his nose. Smoke rushed through as the stocky adult sighed in contentment. "Ah, yeah! That's that good shit right there!" The stocky adult exclaimed.

The lanky adult rolled his eyes, "Will you please...pass the joint?!"

"Oh, snap! They're smoking weed! If I can just..." T.K. trailed off, creeping backwards.

 **THUD!**

While T.K. was silently cursing the ill placed trash can, the two dopeheads noticed him. "Oh, look. A squirt. What ya gonna do? Snitch to our boss?" The lanky one started.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Believe me, cuz. If I were to snitch on you and your friend, then I would have as soon as would have seen the two of you boobs."

"Say that again," The lanky adult threatened, taking a step towards T.K.

The stocky adult put a hand on the lanky adult, "Whoa, dude, chill. You really gon beat up a kid? Besides, he's said that he not going to snitch. Say, kid, wanna hit?"

"Naw, bruh. I don't smoke," T.K. informed.

"Hmph, the pipsqueak doesn't have it in 'em," The lanky teen snarked.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Shut it, string bean. I just don't smoke anything."

"Come on, kid. This is probably the most harmless drug you'll come across. The only bad things are that you'll be more hungry, a longer reaction time, red eyes, and your mouth will be dryer," The stocky adult listed.

"Well, since you put it like that...Ok, let's go!," T.K. exclaimed, extending his hand.

The stocky adult placed the joint onto T.K.'s hand. Taking a deep breath, T.K. held the joint to his lips and inhaled.

"Slow down, youngin. You don't want to-"

 **COUGH! COUGH!**

T.K. was sent into a coughing fit as he inhaled into the wrong hole. The stocky adult patted his back repeatedly.

"Lightweight," The lanky teen remarked.

 **THWACK!**

The lanky adult hunched over in pain after T.K. punched him in the stomach, "Don't call me a friggin' lightweight! Now, I'm not feeling anything, bruh. Are you sure that this stuff works?"

"You just have take more puffs, lil cuz," The stocky adult assured.

A few puffs later, T.K.'s mind was in orbit. He felt that he could just ride his skateboard, coffin style without any worries. He felt like skywalking on the Moon. "Broooooo..., I can see...the Earth...rotating!" T.K. stated.

The stocky adult slowly nodded, "Yeaaahhh, but...can the Earth see us...rotating?"

T.K. put his hand to his chin, "I...I don't know, bruh. I don't...know."

 **BUZZ!**

"Dude, ...what was that?...Was that a bee?" T.K. asked.

The stocky adult shook his head, "No, dude. ...That's your phone."

"...Ohhhhhhhhh," T.K. droned, taking out his phone and reading a message from Lori.

 _Uh, T.K. where are you? You were supposed be home literally a hour ago! :(_

"Oh...snap! I gotta...go!" T.K. exclaimed, preparing to run.

The stocky adult grabbed his shoulder, "Wait...little dude! Take...this!" He gave T.K. a small bag of marijuana. T.K. put the bag in his pocket and ran home; although, he made some wrong turns, caused a traffic jam by falling asleep in the middle of the road, and unknowingly harassed a couple on their date.

T.K. opened the door to Lana and Lola playing on the floor. "Hi, T.K.!" They both greeted.

T.K.'s eyes widened as he looked on at the two. He never seen such crazy things; there were two of the same child in front of him! The marvels of biology! "Whaaaaaa...?" T.K. droned.

"Uh, big bro? Are you feelin' ok?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, you don't look too hot," Lola added, getting up and walking towards T.K.

"...Yeah. I'm ok,...small mirror child. I'm feeling...pretty good," T.K. assured.

He gave the two a calming smile and jogged to the basement door. He was about to open it until...

"Stop!"

He looked back to Lori, who was standing behind him, and she was wearing an unamused look on her face.

"Oh,...hey...you," T.K. greeted, unsure of the strange, but beautiful woman in front of him.

Lori rolled her eyes, "Don't 'hey' me, twerp. Where were you? You said that you were going to the store and then straight back here."

T.K. didn't answer right away because he was too mesmerized by Lori's beauty. How do you speak to someone with the beauty to rival Aphrodite? Meanwhile, Lori was just checking up on him, and she was now losing patience.

"Well!?" Lori shouted.

It was now or never. T.K. needed to let her know how he feels about her. There's only one way to express your feelings.

"Boop!" T.K. shouted, giving Lori a firm touch on the nose.

"Eep!" Lori squeaked, covering her nose.

"That's how I feel about you, pretty lady. Ah, huh, huh, huh," T.K. chuckled. He turned to the basement door and opened it. Lori was confused from the recent events, and she was now suspicious of T.K.

"What..just..happened?" Lori inquired herself.

Later at dinner, Mr. Loud made lasagna and breadsticks. T.K. loves some lasagna, especially if it's homemade. This could only spell some trouble since he was high.

"So, did anyone did anything wonderful today?" Mr. Loud asked.

Lynn raised her hand, "I made a half court shot during P.E."

"Awesome, sweetie!" Mr. Loud praised.

"My dress that I made in Home Ec was totes beautiful. My teacher compared it to the beauty of child birth. Whatever that means," Leni stated.

"Ooook, inappropriate but artistic as always, dear. T.K., did anything happened to you today?" Mrs. Loud pried.

T.K. was too busy wolfing down his lasagna and didn't hear what she said. He reached for his third plate until Mr. Loud cleared his throat. "T.K., if I didn't know any better, I could tell that you must really be...hungry! I didn't know you that you loved lasagna!" Mr. Loud stated.

T.K. slowly nodded his head, "Uhhhh, yeah! ...Let's go with that!"

Luna tapped his shoulder, "Uh, dude. Mum asked you a question."

"...Hm?" T.K. responded.

"Our mom asked you a question, dude," Luna repeated.

"...Oh. ...What we were talking about?" T.K. asked.

"I was asking how was your day, dear?" Mrs. Loud reminded.

T.K.'s eyes widened, "...Ohhhhh. ...It was good because...I had a big bag of Toritos. ...It felt good, man."

"Oh, Toritos! I totes love their nacho cheese flavor," Leni piped.

T.K. gasped, "...I do too, man! ...What a world, shades. ...By the way, ...your hair is so...shiny!"

"Aw, thanks, Tee Kee! It's the new conditioner that I brought last week," Leni expressed, winking at T.K.

As the two conversed, Lori grabbed Luan's attention, "Is it me, or T.K. is acting a lot like Leni, mentally?"

"It could be that they hang around each other the most. Besides, these two have a lot of hot air to let out! Get it?" Luan piped.

Lori moved her hand left to right, "Eh, hit or miss. Now, something's up with Skater boy, and I'm going to find out what!"

Later that night, T.K. was finally back to normal. He felt...dirty from being high for the past four hours. He just now just wants to get rid of the bag that contained the devil's plant within.

"It felt good to experience that for the first time, but I don't think that I can spend my money or time being hungry, thirsty, and spaced out at the same time. The last part is supposed to be Leni's job. Alright, let's get rid of this, which means that I can't go back to that store. That sucks because unlike Flips, they have the good stuff for cheap prices," T.K. explained to fourth wall as he opened the bag of marijuana and poured it into the toilet.

After the job, he flushed the toilet. He walked out of the bathroom, but unbeknownst to him, Lucy seen the entire thing from the vents.

"He...he was under the influence of marijuana? I need to tell Lori," Lucy whispered, crawling away from the crime scene.

The next day, T.K. came home from school to find that no one is in the living room. "Hm, it's like a ghost town up in here. That's not good," T.K. realized, placing his bag down. He checked his room, Lincoln's room, and the girls' rooms except Lori's and Leni's, but he didn't find any of the kids. Thinking that everyone's gone, he proceeded to the stairs until the door to Lori's and Leni's room opened.

Lincoln walked out and spotted T.K. "Guys, he's here!" Lincoln called to the girls inside of the room. He turned to T.K., "T.K., we need to talk to you."

"Uh, okay," T.K. responded, walking to the doorway.

He looked inside to see that the girls had worried looks on their faces. Leni had the most distraught look of them all, which made T.K. felt guilty. "Now, T.K., Lucy here had seen you flush a bag of weed down the toilet. Is that true?" Lori pried.

T.K. was silent after being asked the dark question. Do he lie to them to cover his tracks, or does he take his punishment like a man? He looked down to the ground as he thought real carefully on what to say to plea his case. "How did they know? Wait, Lincoln said that the vent had a opening to the bathroom, and Lucy tends to go up there to write. She must have seen me flush 'em down the toilet. Well, let's get this over with," T.K. thought as he took a deep breath.

"Tee Kee, ...please answer the question," Leni ordered as her voice was betraying her emotions.

T.K. slowly nodded as the girls and Lincoln gasped.

Luna stepped forward, "But why, dude?"

"I swear I just wanted to see what it would feel like," T.K. answered.

"What it would feel like? T.K., whoever you got it from could possibly put something deadly in there as well," Lynn predicted.

T.K. shifted his eyes away, "I know."

"Oh yeah. If you knew, then you wouldn't take the bag. Let alone smoking weed in the first place!" Lori exclaimed.

"I get it, alright! I shouldn't have smoke that blunt! I-I-I'm sorry!" T.K. apologized, pulling his headband over his eyes as he cried softly.

The others looked on as T.K. wept to himself. Leni stepped forward to T.K. and tapped him on the shoulder.

T.K. pulled his headband up and looked up at her, "W-what, are you gonna yell at me too?"

Leni answered with a big hug as tears streamed down her face as well. "Tee Kee, p-please...don't do that again!" Leni cried, squeezing T.K.

Luan stepped towards the hug with her own share: then Luna, Lincoln, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lisa, Lynn, and Lori as well. Spiritually, the hug alone gave T.K. the message that he was forgiven.

"So...is y'all going to tell your mom and dad?" T.K. asked, fearing of what would happen now.

"Well, since you learn your lesson, and you didn't leave on a stretcher, I think...no. You're off the hook because watching you cry is punishment enough," Lori answered.

"Ok, dudes. What just happened here today doesn't leave this room, alright?" Luna instructed.

"Got it!" Lynn responded.

"You can count on me!" Lincoln added.

"You're aren't hearing a peep from me," Luan added.

All of them looked at Lola.

"What?" Lola asked.

"Lola, you are possibly the worst offender when it comes to keeping a secret; however, I trust that you won't squeal, ok?" T.K. informed, pulling Lola into a hug.

Lola returned the hug, "Ok, T.K."

 **Author's Note: The feels man! Not gonna lie, I almost cried while writing the last part. Y'all know what to do: Review, favorite, follow, and request. See you on A Tattler's Tale.**

 **WOO-HAH! Got you all in check!**


	6. Update

**Note: Sorry, y'all. No episode this week. The cable and my phone service is out. I'm waiting on someone to do the transcript for A Tattler's Tale. Finally, some stupid personal shit is pissing me off right now, which leaves me with no drive to write something. Sorry for wasting your time.**

 **2nd Note: I'm currently working on A Tattler's Tale. I'm midway through the episode. The reason it's taking so long because I paused the episode to write down every line. What makes it harder is the fact that I'm writing this on my phone, but it's pretty fun to think up what role T.K. would play. I'll try to have this uploaded by the end of the week, if not hopefully next week. Sorry I'm taking so long, peeps. You can go ahead and shame me. ...Just Kidding on that last part!**

 **Dark Man Spectre had spoken.**


	7. Ep7 - Aunt Flo's A Comin'

**Note: A ton of OOC. You have been warned.**

"Alright, boys. Tonight's the night. A premiere of Dominic Wayne: A Snitch Dies Hard. I'm so stoked that Lori got us tickets for this," T.K. spoke.

Lincoln hung a arm around T.K.'s shoulder, "I know right? This is gonna be the GREATEST NIGHT EVER!"

"Ah, Lori. Is there anything that you can't do?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, you wondering why the boys and I are fanboying. This movie is claimed to top the first one: Dominic Wayne: Straight Up Snitch. An action packed thrill ride of an lifetime," T.K. explained to the reader.

"Lori won three tickets from a radio contest, and since she isn't into this type of movie, she let us have the tickets. She's been keeping them in her purse for the mean time," Lincoln explained to the reader.

Clyde pointed upstairs, "Look! Here's my little angel right now!"

Lori pranced gracefully downstairs to greet the boys. "Why, hello dear brother, dear adopted brother, best friend Clyde! How are you three today? Excited for the premiere, I hope?" Lori started.

"Yep. Thanks for doing this, Lori! That's really cool that you won us tickets," Lincoln expressed.

T.K. nodded, "I agree. That's the nicest thing that you ever did for anyone!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Clyde moaned, mesmerized by Lori's beauty.

Lori gushed, "Awww, Thanks, you guys. Nothing brings me up like literally seeing you three happy. I could just eat the three of you up! C'mere!

She grabbed the three boys into a group hug, and placed three kisses on their cheeks.

"Mwah!"

"Heh, thanks, Lori," Lincoln expressed.

"Mwah!"

"Someone has alittle pep in her step," T.K. remarked.

"Mwah!"

"Duuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh," Clyde droned.

She released the three, and skipped to the front door. But before she left...

"I'll see you three later! Have fun at your movie! Toot a loo!" Lori squealed.

She closed the door as the boys pondered her behavior.

"Is it me, or Lori been acting like...Leni?" Lincoln questioned.

T.K. nodded, "Yeah. It could be that she got a love sickening message from Bobby?"

"Uh, T.K. If that was the case, then why would she kiss CLYDE?!" Lincoln argued.

"Hm, good point," T.K. remarked.

 **THUD!**

"She...kissed...me."

The two looked down towards Clyde, who was in a puddle of nose blood. He was wearing a big, dopey grin on his face.

"I'll get the smelling salts," T.K. said disdainfully.

* * *

Later, the three founded Luna in the kitchen. She was...scarfing her face. Seriously, she could give Japan a run for their money.

"What's with the all you can eat buffet, Luna?" T.K. asked.

Luna stopped mid bite, "Oh, this? Just a little snack, dudes."

"A little snack? Luna, this is practically the entire fridge!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Luna rolled her eyes, "It's not gonna kill me, bro."

"Yeah, but after you finished, you gonna wish for an insulin shot. By the way, you gonna eat that slice of pizza?" T.K. pried, reaching for the pizza.

 **WHAP!**

"Ow!" T.K. yelled, reeling his hand back.

Luna held her pizza defensively, "Back off!"

T.K. stood back, "Ok, crazy!"

Just then, Leni stomped into the kitchen.

"Hey, Leni! How's my favorite Leni?" T.K. greeted.

Leni ignored him as she opened the fridge to get some smoothie ingredients.

"Hello? Earth to Leni? How are ya?" T.K. asked.

Leni's glare intensified as she continued to ignore T.K.

"Fine, you forced me to do this. ...Leni, Leni, Leni, Leni, Leni, Leni, Leni, Leni, Leni," T.K. repeated, tugging on her dress.

Leni slammed the door, surprising T.K. She turned around, and grabbed T.K. She lifted him up to her glaring face.

"Oh my gosh! What?! What do you want?!" Leni roared, shaking T.K. back and forward.

"I just wanna to say hi!" T.K. yelped.

Lincoln ran up to Leni, "Leni, relax!"

"Yeah, what's gotten into you?" Clyde added

Leni rolled her eyes before tossing T.K. down, "Ugh, whatever."

She walked away as Lincoln helped T.K. up. "Are you ok, T.K.?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, but what's going on with everyone? Is it National Bat crap insane day today?" T.K. wondered.

"Ugggggggggghhhhhh!"

The boys looked towards Lynn, who entered the kitchen while clutching her stomach.

"Hey, Lynn? Is there something wrong?" Clyde pried.

"Ugh, yeah. These abdominal cramps are really tearing me a new one. Oh," Lynn groaned.

"So I take it that you won't be doing any sports stuff?" T.K. pried.

Lynn looked up, "What are ya, my interrogator? Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to lie down, and die."

She walked away to her room as this adds to the list of strange things.

"Wow, Lynn too? This is becoming crazy," Lincoln remarked.

T.K. put up a finger, "It didn't became crazy until after Lori kissed Clyde."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Clyde interjected.

T.K. raised an eyebrow, "It is."

"Look, Luan's on the couch. Maybe she of all people can enlighten us on what's going on," Lincoln hoped, walking into the living room.

"Oh, can you bring me back some cranberry sauce and ranch dressing, loves?" Luna asked.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Will do."

* * *

Lincoln hopped up to the couch, and scooted to Luan. Luan was looking depressed as she watched T.V.

"Hey, Luan. Are you noticing anything strange around here?" Lincoln asked.

Luan looked towards Lincoln, "Oh, hey Lincoln. Sadly, I don't know what going on, but I do know that as each day passes, we are closer to the cold, inevitable grasp of death."

The boys' jaws dropped as they were shocked from Luan's display of...knowledge.

Lincoln slowly crept off the couch, "Yeeeaaahhh, thanks for the...info, sis.

He pushed both T.K. and Clyde into the basement, and closed the door.

"Sigh, I guess a mere mortal couldn't take the truthful information of life," Luan lamented.

"Ok, I'm at a total lost of words right now," Lincoln spoke.

"Lori's acting like Leni, Leni's acting like Lori when she's mad, Luna's a bona fide glutton, Lynn's acting like she's dying, and Luan's acting like LUCY?! What in Satan's red hell is going on?!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Ok, everyone stay calm. W-we can get through this," Clyde reassured as he began to hyperventilate.

T.K. held a paper bag, "Dude, panic bag.

Clyde takes the bag, and breathes into it.

"We need to do something, guys! They could be sick!" Lincoln imagined as he opened the door.

He looked into the living room, and saw Lori cuddling into a pillow, Leni flipping things in anger, Luna eating two chicken drumsticks with a protuding belly, Luan carving a wooden stake, and Lynn rolling around in pain from abdominal pain.

Lincoln quickly shuts the the door with a nervous expression, "...Or maybe after the movie."

"Yeah, let's forget them for a while, and prepare for the MOST ACTION PACKED EPIC OF THE YEAR!" T.K. exclaimed, putting on a action trailer voice.

* * *

"Ugh, where's my comb?! I can't go to the mall while I look like trash!" Leni shouted, flipping over the couch for the umpteenth time.

Luan looked at her with a unamused expression, "Why fix what's already been trashed."

"What was that?! Say that again to my face!" Leni ordered as she grabbed Luan by the collar.

"You heard me," Luan snarked.

Enraged, Leni cocked back her fist. Before she could let it rip, Lori grabbed her hand.

"You guuuuyyyys. Quit fighting! It's literally making me sad!" Lori whined as she hugged the two.

Luna bites her drumstick, "Yeah, dudes. Can't we just be friends? Ones that we can depend on?"

"Ugh, it's too loud! I can't wallow in misery from these abdominal cramps with the four of you yelling," Lynn complained as she tossed, and turned.

Luan does a double take, "Wait, did you said abdominal cramps?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Lynn snarked.

"I saying that you have ab cramps, I been depressed, Lori's super clingy and very emotional, Luna's been wolfing down everything in her sights, and Leni been going on a rampage. Are you guys are having your PMSs at the same time as mine?" Luan summed up.

Leni clapped her hands rapidly, "Oh my gosh! I read about this on the internet. When a group of girls sync up, it means that they have a strong friendly bond."

"Well, in our case. It's a strong sisterly bond, dude," Luna suggested.

The girls came together for a group hug, "Awwwwww!"

"We need to celebrate! Ice cream at the mall?" Lori proposed

Lynn raised herself up, "Oh, can we get medicine for my cramps?"

Lori nodded, "Sure!"

* * *

It was an hour and a half until the movie starts. T.K. checked the living room to see if the coast was clear. He looked back down towards Lincoln and Clyde with a nod

The three walked into the living room, and spotted Lana and Lola.

"Say girls," T.K. called.

The twins looked up, "Yes, T.K.?"

"You know where Lori is?" Lincoln questioned.

"She, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn went to the mall for some ice cream. Something about 'synchronized PMSs.' Whatever that means," Lana answered.

"Do you guys know what a PMS is?" Lola wondered.

T.K. put a hand on Lola's shoulder, "Honey, if we knew what a PMS is, then we would of told you. Sadly, we don't know."

"Alright, we know where they're at. Let's go!" Clyde exclaimed.

Lincoln stopped him, "Hold it, Clyde! They could be still be crazy."

"Hm, hm, but how are we gonna get the tickets. Lori still has the tickets," T.K. reminded.

Lincoln put on a cocky smirk, "Don't worry. I wasn't called 'the man with a plan' without a reason."

"We never call you that," T.K. informed.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, "What I'm trying to say: I have a plan."

At the mall, the girls were having a blast celebrating the heartwarming reveal. It's the first time that they have been at peace since a few days.

"Oooohhhh, ...this medicine...hits the spot. I'm going...to sleep toburly? Shoburly? Uburly! I'm going to sleep uburly tonight!" Lynn tiredly praised.

"Hmm, rocky road. Stay right by my side," Luna moaned blissfully.

"Lori, this was a great idea," Leni praised.

Lori hugged Leni, "Awwww, thanks sis!"

* * *

Nearby, T.K. stuck his head out of the bushes. "Tell me again why do I have distract Leni? Luna, I can deal with, but Leni? Oh no, temporary angry Leni is scary enough, but Leni that's angry twenty four/seven? Nope!" T.K. ranted into the walkie talkie.

"Because you usually spent the most time with her when you're not hanging with us," Lincoln answered.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Fine. If I don't make it, tell your dad that...he's weird."

He walked out of the bushes, and towards the girls.

"Hiya, chicas! Hey, Leni and Luna. I need you both for something," T.K. informed.

"What for dude?" Luna pried.

"Yeah, Tee Kee?" Leni added.

T.K. shook his head, "No time! Come on!"

He ran off in a opposite direction. Leni and Luna shrugged, and followed him.

Clyde walked up to Lynn and Luan.

"Hey girls! Think you can help me with something?" Clyde asked.

"What do you need?" Luan pried.

Lynn yawned, "Yeah...we love...to help you."

"I'll explain along the way," Clyde explained as he dashed off.

Luan shrugged as she helped Lynn up, and followed Clyde.

Lori finally looked up from her ice cream to see that everyone is gone.

"Leni? Luna? Luan? Lynn? ...W-why does everyone leave all the time?" Lori lamented as Lincoln crept behind her.

Lincoln slowly wormed his hand through the bench, and snagged the purse. Lincoln slowly crept away.

* * *

Outside, T.K. and Clyde met back up with Lincoln.

"Did ya get the stuff?" T.K. pried.

Lincoln nodded, "You know I do, man."

He reached into the purse to pull out...

"EW, TAMPONS!" Lincoln screeched, tossing the purse to T.K.

T.K. juggled the purse, "Man, I don't want it! Here!"

He tossed the purse to Clyde, who was acting oddly calm.

"Wait, you guys. I remember something about this from my dads. A women needs this whenever she gets her-"

"Ahem!"

The three looked to their left, and saw Leni, Luna, Luan angrily looking at them. Lynn looked like she was about to drop dead asleep, and Lori looked like she was going into hysterics.

"Nice purse, Lincoln!" Leni snarked.

"Wow, guys. Purse snatching? That's low," Luan remarked.

Lori wiped the tears from her eyes, "H-how could you, Lincy?"

"Look, we just wanted the tickets. Nothing more," Lincoln replied.

Luna took a bite from her burger, "So you thought purse snatching was the way to go?"

"Hey, Rosie. Go pig out on some more burgers," T.K. snarked.

"What was that?" Luna asked, picking up a rock.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Look, Lori. Just give us the tickets. That's all we wanted."

"What are you talking about, Tee Kee? I gave them to you," Lori said.

"No, you didn't," T.K. replied.

Lori nodded, "Yes, I did. This morning, I gave them to you for tonight. Did you check your pockets?"

"That's crazy! There's no way that I could-Ooooooohhhhh," T.K. droned as he pulled out the tickets from his pockets.

There was an awkward silence as T.K. held the tickets.

"Oh, I did have the tickets...all along. I guess that today's excitement...had made me forget them...this whole time," T.K. explained sheepishly.

He noticed Lincoln's and Clyde's angry glares.

He pushed them both down and ran, "Lastonetothemovietheatreisbuyingsnacks!"

"He had them all along?!" Lincoln growled.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Clyde exclaimed.

The two chased after T.K. as the girls themselves chased after them.

"Hey, we're not done with you three!" Leni shouted as she raced after them.

Luna, Luan, and Lori gave chase as well. Realizing that they forget Lynn, Lori came back, and carried her in tow.

 **Author's Note: This show needs a period episode. It would be so funny for out of character moments throughout the episode. Y'all know what to do: Review, favorite, follow, and request. I'll see you on the next episode.**

 **Cutthroat Jenkins stole your girl.**


	8. Ep8 - Rocked Out

Note: **This episode was brought to you by TigerVolcano5000.**

T.K. and Luna waited happily for the Ultrasound music store to open. The new Boombox Mk.2 headphones were releasing, and they were the first two in line.

"Aw yeah! I've been waiting for this day since the announcement!" T.K. spoke.

Luna nodded, "I know, love! These headphones are suppose to be the real fish 'n chips! You can change the headphones into speakers."

"Ah, the wonders of technology. So, what color are you going for, Lu'?" T.K. pried.

"Purple and white. What are you getting, bro?" Luna asked.

T.K. rolled his hand, "Navy and white."

"Solid choice, dude. Hey, look! The manager!" Luna pointed out.

The manager walked, and he opened the door. He gave a smile to Luna and T.K. "Well, well, mon. If it isn't my two favorite customers. Here for the Boombox Mk.2s, I presume?" The manager guessed.

The two nodded as the manager stood aside to let the crowd in. "Thought so, mon. Happy shopping, people!"

The headphones were phenomenal as the two boogied down the street. The bass was aggressive, the speakers gave volume to any song, and overall nothing could better than this.

"Hey, T.K.!" Luna yelled.

T.K. turned to her, "Huh?!"

"What's it like to listen to trap?!" Luna shouted.

"What's it like to listen to crap?! What kind of question is that, chica?!" T.K. responded.

Luna shook her head, "No, dude! Trap music!"

"Bubble wrap music?! You're losing me, big mama!" T.K. informed.

Luna grabbed his headphones and pulled them down to his shoulders. "TRAP MUSIC!"

"Oh! Here, just listen!" T.K. instructed, flipping the headphones inside out to speaker mode.

(Here the song: watch?list=FLW5DRXhP7-M1h9rK_GM5NHg&v=v9wJUSUTpCg)

The headphones blasted a smooth melody as T.K. began to danced his body to the song. Luna bobbed her head to the buildup, and swung her body to the drop. The two danced in a epic symphony of pivots, isolation, twerking, and hip swivels respectively.

"Oh my god, dude! This is awesome! Who's the dude that made this?!" Luna shouted over the music.

T.K. does the splits, "Some cat named Devin Jarrix. He's been on a roll lately."

The two were having so much fun that they strolling and dancing. Luna was getting into her zone. A zone that only the truest rocker can achieve. In fact, she didn't notice that she danced right off the street and onto the crossing lane. A car drove over a hill, and it was heading towards Luna!

T.K. snapped out his groove and gasped, "Luna!"

The yell snapped Luna out her zone. She looked behind her, and froze in fear. The car was halfway there. The driver noticed her and slammed the brakes.

"Ugh, I'm going regret this big time," T.K. groaned as he sprinted towards Luna.

The poor girl was still frozen as the car was mere feet from her. T.K. kicked it into overdrive and leaped.

Luna felt like she was in slow motion as she was pushed. She landed on the ground as she heard something that she would never want to hear in her life...

 **THUD!**

She looked back in horror as T.K. flew in the air...

 **SMACK!**

Luna quickly gets up and dashes towards T.K. "Oh my god, T.K.!"

She was at his side in mere milliseconds. She lifted his head and gently stroked his dreadlocks. "Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok," Luna prayed.

Seconds felt like years as she beginning to lose hope for T.K. Tears began to shed, staining her eyeliner. "T-t.K., p-please! Wake up, w-wake up!" Luna sobbed, clutching him closer.

Her prayers were finally answered as she heard a hoarse cough. She looked down to T.K., who was coughing some blood out. "T.K., thank god that you're ok! ...W-why, why you pushed me out off the way?!" Luna asked fearfully.

"*cough* I couldn't,...I couldn't," T.K. repeated weakly.

Luna had her full attention on T.K., "Couldn't what?! Couldn't what?!"

T.K. flashed her a bloody grin, "I couldn't let a pretty face be taken from this Earth."

That comment did it for Luna as she sobbed heavily into his tank top. The ambulance's siren overpowered her cries as it came to a stop to her and T.K.

"Come on, people! Move it, move it, move it!" A paramedic ordered as he and two more paramedics swarmed Luna and T.K.

One of the paramedics gently grabbed T.K., and placed him onto a stretcher.

T.K. looked at Luna, "L-luna, ...am I going to die?"

"No! You gotta pull through, dude! Pull through for me, the others, and...you," Luna stated.

"Ma'am, is this young man your friend?" A paramedic asked.

"No, he's more than that. He's my adopted brother. Please, let me come with him!" Luna begged.

The paramedic stepped aside, "Absolutely."

Luna hopped into the ambulance as it drove off to the hospital.

The Louds got the tragic news and rushed to the hospital. "Excuse me, nurse. We are here for Terrence Loud," Rita informed.

"Ah yes, Terrence. He just came out of surgery, and should be in a room in the upper level," The nurse explained.

Everyone's heart sank at the terrifying word. "What kind of surgery?" Lynn Sr. asked, trying to be strong for the kids.

The nurse took note of everyone's anxiety, "Relax, everyone. It's just a minor broken left forearm. His other injuries are a sprained right ankle, a couple of bruised ribs, and minor internal bleeding. He's a fairly tough boy. Now, he's up on the top floor, and it's the first door on the right."

"Kids, go see your brother and sister and make sure that they are ok. We'll handle this down here," Rita ordered.

The kids nodded as they head towards the elevator. The elevator opened and they entered it. Lori pressed the last button to send them to the top floor. To kill the anxiety, one sibling would hug another one and sway slowly; others would grab a hand and gently rub it in comfort.

 **DING!**

The elevator doors opened to Luna crying into her knees. The kids ran up to her.

"Luna, can you tell us what exactly happened?" Lincoln asked, putting a hand on Luna's shoulders.

Luna looked up at Lincoln and gave a weak smile, "O-oh, well T.K. and I were shopping for new headphones. Then, we were jamming out as we walked down the sidewalk. T.K. showed me one of his songs, and...I-i got so caught up in it that...t-that...t-t-that. Aaaaaaaugh!"

She cried into knees again as Lincoln patted her back in sympathy. "Hey, can you guys go check on T.K.? I'll hang back with Luna, and keep an eye on her," Lincoln asked.

The girls nodded as Lori opened the door quietly. She gasped in horror as she lead the girls in. Leni took one good look and cried loudly into Lori's arms. Luan and Lynn hold each other in fear. Lucy had to be strong for her younger siblings as she rounded them up into a group hug.

T.K. laid quietly on the gureny. His breathing sounded calm, but hoarse. His dreadlocks flow freely since his headband was gone. He had a hard cast on his left forearm, and he had a soft cast on his right foot. He had a bandage on his right cheek that was from a cut. His upper body was wrapped in gauze to soothe his battered ribs. A hospital gown was wore to hide the bandages.

Lola and Lana nervously walked to T.K. "T.K., ...can you hear us?" Lola started.

There was no answer from T.K.

"Big bro, please! Wake up!" Lana shouted, gripping the metal railing.

Again, no answer from the boy.

"Girls, he's just sleeping. He'll wake up soon enough," Lori reassured.

Dejected, the twins turned around and started walked back to the group, but a loud gasp of air caught everyone's attention. T.K. lurched forward as he woke up. He then clutched his chest in pain.

Lola and Lana gasped, "Tee Kee!"

They rushed back to him in excitement and relief. Before they could climb up and hug him, T.K. held his hand out.

"Wait! Climb up and hug me slowly and gently. My ribs is killing me," T.K. croaked.

Lola and Lana nodded as they climbed slowly. They wrapped their little arms around him in a gentle hug.

"Oh, we were so worried about you, T.K. What happened?" Lola pried.

"Yeah, we've tried asking Luna, but she broke down as she explained it," Lana added.

T.K. let out a deep sigh, "Ok. ...We were walking from the music store. I let her listen to some of my music. She got so into it that she danced into the street. ...A car came over the hill. Luna finally looked, and she was frozen with fear. Me being the noble homie, sprinted towards her, and pushed her out the way. Y'all can figure out the rest," T.K. recalled.

He let the story sunk in as Lori voiced her opinion, "Not again. This is literally the fourth time that this happened."

"Fourth time? What do you mean, girl?" T.K. pried.

"Whenever Luna is near something musicwise, she enters a euphoric-like state that is hard to bring her out," Lisa explained.

T.K. rubbed his head, "Normally, I could understand that, but the meds is making it hard for me to process everything."

"Whenever Luna is near loud music, she goes nuts," Luan simplified.

"Oh. What about this fourth time that you speak of?" T.K reminded, turning to Lori.

"Luna ruined my first time to a Boyz Will Be Boyz concert. She danced around and knocked a person's drink into the DJ's turntable, and literally caused a power outage," Lori answered.

Lana sat up from T.K. to tell her story, "Luna ruined my and Lola's first trip to a Blarney the Dinosaur concert. She stage dived on six year olds! Six! Year! Olds!"

"If I may T.K. At my first opera concert, Luna went on stage, and stage dived onto the orchestra. It caused the actress to faint," Lisa narrated.

Lynn shook her head, "I swear when Luna gets near anything that music, something bad happens."

"Yeah, she's like a bad luck charm for music," Lola compared.

T.K. had to put a stop to this. "Enough! I can't believe this! Luna's out here crying her heart out, and y'all talking trash about her!?"

"T.K., she put you in the hospital," Lucy reminded.

"Yes, by accident! Ugh, ok! We need a pow wow," T.K. said.

Lola and Lana was confused, "A pow wow?"

"A heart to heart, eye opening talk. Now, don't you all noticed that Luna goes into her zone whenever she listen to a tune, goes to a concert and in you case, freak out?" T.K. started.

The girls nodded.

"Alright. Maybe she's gets into it because this is the type of life she probably die for, and/or she just want you all to have a hell of a good time at your first concert. Lori?" T.K. explained.

"Yeah?" Lori responded.

"Now, if Bobby suddenly let himself go really badly, lost all of his hair, and smelled like a kung-fu fighter's feet that has been lit on fire. Would you still date him?" T.K. questioned.

Lori was horrified, "Ew, no!"

She noticed the smirk on T.K.'s face, "...Dang it!"

"Now, Leni. If leg warmers, socks with sandals, and scrunchies suddenly became the fashion statements of the century. Would you still be into fashion?" T.K. questioned.

He didn't even need a answer as Leni fainted into Luan's arms.

"Now y'all wondering why I'm coming at y'all with these questions. I wanted to see if any of you would still be into whatever you love with these sudden, crazy changes: so far, none of y'all would be. Here's something that I live by: Take the loss, and search for the win," T.K. advised.

Lori decided to challenge him, "Ok, Mr. Spiritual. Since you been questioning me, and Leni about what we do with sudden changes, how about this: would you still be skating and dancing if it was outlawed?"

"Yeah: one, I hate authority, and two, I will make a living by any means necessary, but that excludes any illegal things, fam," T.K. listed.

The girls looked away in nervous defeat as T.K. took note of the silence.

"From telling the awkward silence, y'all have nothing else to say, and y'all feel bad for putting poor Luna in the choppin' block," T.K. summed up.

The girls nodded shyly.

T.K. sighed, "Look, chicas. I'll be fine. Who really needs the comfort and support is Luna."

"Yeah, you're right, Tee Kee. Come on, guys! Let's guide Luna through this together!" Leni rallied.

The others brightened instantly, "Yeah!"

They walk out of the room to comfort Luna. T.K. watched through the window as the girls, Lincoln, and Luna talked to each other, smiling and getting a few laughs out.

"I should really listen to pops more often about his advice," T.K noted to himself as he went to sleep.

"So how's everything back home, brotha?" T.K. asked, eating the crummy hospital food.

Lincoln looked up and think, "Well, everything's all fine. The girls won't stop worrying about you, and Krystal also gave you this to lift your spirits,"

He handed T.K. a get well card.

"Love is unbreakable. Unbreakable like being ran over by a car and coming out in one piece unbreakable. ...Oddly specific, but tell Krys I said thank you. Now,...how's Luna?" T.K. pried.

Lincoln rubbed his arm nervously, "Weeelll, Luna could be...better."

"Better? What do you mean...better, dude?" T.K. pried.

"It's like since the accident, Luna is a whole new person for the worse. She's more quiet, shy, and sensitive than before. Heck, she won't even play or blast any music anymore. I think that this is how she was before discovering rock n' roll," Lincoln explained.

"Wow, this really shell shocked her. Ok, since I'm coming home tomorrow, I just talk to Luna then, and set her straight," T.K. planned.

"Good idea! But Luna rarely comes out anymore, and she barred anyone from entering," Lincoln informed.

T.K.'s eyes widened, "Wow, so wait. Where Luan been sleeping at?"

"In your room," Lincoln answered.

"Hm, figures. Anyways, you can head on home. I doubt there's anything to do here," T.K. groaned.

Lincoln gets up, "Yeah. See ya, man!"

"Alright cuz," T.K. responded, waving at Lincoln.

After he came home, the others were assisting T.K. with anything that he needed. T.K. insisted that he doesn't need any help, but his new difficulty with everything shot his plea down. Lincoln was right about Luna shutting herself from the others. He needed a plan to get inside her room.

Luckily, during dinner, Luna excused herself after speed eating her portion of food. T.K. excused himself to go to the bathroom, and asked Lincoln to escort him.

"Are you sure that you can handle this, T? I could come with you," Lincoln proposed.

T.K. blocked his path, "Uh-Uh! It would be better if I just go myself. If anyone comes up, just say that dinner went right through me."

Lincoln nodded and close the vent grate. T.K. crawled to his right until he hear crying down below. He looked down and saw Luna's and Luan's room. He couldn't see Luna, but he can definitely tell by her voice.

"Wow, she's worse than I thought. Alright, let's finish this!" T.K. whispered, slamming his hard cast on the grate.

 **CLANG!**

The noise scared Luna senseless as she looked up. T.K. leaped down and plopped onto Luna's bean bag chair.

"Ooooooooooo! That smarts!" T.K. whined, clutching his abused ribs.

Luna jumped from her bunk bed, "D-dude! What are you doing flying down like that?! You'll make it harder to recover!"

"Ugh, I can moan about my new injuries later. Right now, you and I need to talk!" T.K. responded.

Luna took a nervous expression, "W-what do you mean, Tee Kee?"

T.K. finally got a good look at Luna in the dark. She was wearing a purple long sleeveless t-shirt with matching slippers. She had no eyeshadow nor eyeliner on, and her eyes were red from crying. She looked like that she hasn't been sleeping since the accident, her hair was a mess.

"This! Luna, this has to stop. You can't let any of your so called screw ups take you out of the music game!" T.K. exclaimed.

Luna got defensive, "What?! You don't get it, dude. Everytime that music and I come together, something breaks and/or someone gets hurt. For crying out loud, I tried to crowd surf six year olds! Six! Year! Olds!"

"Heh heh, oh man. Now that you said it, it does sound funny," T.K. laughed.

He looked towards Luna's watering eyes and trembling lip.

"Ok, bad time. Chica, you just gotta learn how to take it down a notch. That's all," T.K. reassured.

Luna shook her head, "But how can anyone experience what music has to offer if I have to tone it down?"

"Lu', there are other ways to express your love of music. For example, whenever you play your guitar, people just groove to the jam because they know the ambition you put into that single song. Concerts on the other hand, don't just mark out and destroy the place or people. Be informative, and explain what each of the musicians is doing," T.K. advised.

"I-I guess I've never thought about it like that. But do I have to do that also when I'm just jammin' to some tunes?" Luna pried.

T.K. shook his head, "No, just be aware of your surroundings, that's all I'm asking. Now, I have one more thing to show you."

(Here's the song: watch?v=8V0cfqqRYSs)

He took out his phone and played the song. Although the song had a specific message, Luna knew what the general message was. She had to block all negative thoughts, and just flow with her music. The smooth melody calmed her down, the lyrics renewed her with vigor.

She grabbed T.K. into a hug, "Thanks, baby bro. I really did needed it."

"No prob, mama. Let's go downstairs. The others will surprised that I got you out of that funk," T.K. predicted.

"That would be crackerjack, love," Luna remarked.

 **Author's Note: Ah, I love a happy ending. Hope y'all enjoyed this. I've been meaning to use Luna for a episode. Now, your job, dear viewer, is to review, favorite, follow, and request. See you on the Halloween Special. :) Cameron or whoever your name is, STOP SPAMMING THE REVIEW SECTION! I have already put your request in; try this new thing called being patient.**

 **Baby lock dem doors and turn dem lights down oooooffffff!**


	9. Ep 9 - One Night at Psycho Manor

On a cool, crisp Halloween afternoon and the Louds, sans T.K. and Lori, were preparing to take off for the day for trick or treating. T.K. couldn't go because he had to catch up on classwork since the incident. As for Lori, Rita and Lynn Sr. decided to give her a break and watch the kids themselves. T.K. and Lori were sending the others off.

"Alright, you two. Here's some money for some pizza. We'll be gone for pretty much all day. Understand?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Yes sir," T.K. answered.

Lori looked up from her phone and nodded, "Got it."

"Ugh, it sucks that you can't go, T," Lynn lamented. She was dressed as a female action heroine.

"I bet it stinks to read every lesson and do the assignment afterwards," Lincoln predicted. He was a barbarian.

"Yeah, no doubt. I heard that the McBrides are totes giving away king-size candy bars, Tee Kee," Leni informed. She was dressed as a magician.

"Guys, calm yourselves. Don't let my misery cloud your good times, even though I would kill for a king-size Dog-gie bar. Go and have fun! Enjoy yourselves!" T.K. ordered.

"Yeah, you heard the man! Let's go!" Lana exclaimed, running out the door. She was dressed as a bear.

Lola followed after her. She was dressed as a vampire princess, "Wait for me! I want to be the first to those candy bars!"

The others charged after the twins while Lynn Sr. tried keep them together. "Kids, stay together!" Lynn. Sr. shouted.

"We should be back before ten. Bye, you two! We love you!" Rita chirped, closing the door behind her.

Lori walked upstairs, "If you need me, twerp. I'll be in my room. Matter of fact, don't call for me."

T.K. watched her walk to her room. He then turned to the reader.

"Well, it's that awesome time again. Halloween, where all the goons, crooks, and savages come out to play. Unfortunately, since the accident, I've been locked down with classwork from being absent. Lincoln has been doing everything he could to help me in time, but it was no use. Luckily, I'm about eighty percent done with it overall, so that I could go out for some trick or treating later on. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to cram in some more before I go out," T.K. explained as he walked to the basement.

Through incredible endurance and tenacity, our young hero is now finished ninety percent of all of his make-up work. Smiling happily, T.K. set his pencil down and got up. He walked upstairs to the living room, and upstairs to Lori's and Leni's room. He knocked on the door.

Lori popped her head out of the door, "One sec, Boo Boo Bear. What, twerp?!"

"Aside from the nausea inducing pet name, can you take me trick or treating?" T.K. asked.

Lori was unamused, "And why, pray tell, should I do that?"

"Need I remind you about the bet, big mama?" T.K. challenged.

"What are you talking about, T.K.?" Lori pried.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "The bet! The loser of the two out of three session we had a week ago has to do anything that the winner says. We could use it anytime. That anytime is now, chica."

"Ugh, seriously?! Can you do it some other time?!" Lori exclaimed, frustrated at the reminder.

"Nope! Besides, what are you doing that SO important?" T.K. asked as he was getting frustrated as well.

Lori squinted her eyes, "I'll have you know that there's a HUGE costume party going on tonight, and Bobby and I need to look our very best for the contest."

"Ok? When does it start?" T.K. asked.

"At eight. Why?" Lori answered.

"Alright, come trick or treating with me. When it gets close to the party, just call Bobby and he'll pick you up," T.K. explained.

Lori thought about this. With this, she can kill two birds with one stone. She looked back to T.K. and nodded. "Alright. Give me a sec to change, and we'll head out," Lori spoke.

T.K. jumped into the air, "Oh yeah! Lori, you are the true MVP!"

He ran downstairs to change as Lori look on, "Hm, that was nice of him to say that."

Later, Lori was downstairs waiting on T.K. She was dressed as a hula girl, and wore a hoodie over it to protect herself from the cold. Lori tapped her foot impatiently, "Ugh, and he and Lincoln says that we take forever. Come on, T!"

"One, two. Teddy's coming for you. Three, four. Better shut that door. Five, six. He is not a hex. Seven, eight. Better keep awake. Nine, ten. The bear is IN!" T.K. whispered, sneaking up on Lori. He was wearing an animatronic bear suit. It was disfigured, and it had claws and sharp teeth. (Picture Nightmare Fredbear.)

Lori turned around, "Oh my god. Twerp, if you are not down here in the next te-"

 **ROAR!**

"Ahhhhhhh!" Lori screamed, leaping onto her butt.

T.K. lifted up the upper half of his helmet, "Pffffft. Pwah ha ha ha ha haaaaa! Oh bruh, you should seen the look on your face!"

"You jerk! That's literally not funny!" Lori shouted, pushing him down and walking out of the door.

"Heh heh! What?! It's funny!" T.K. exclaimed. He followed her out of the door.

Lori closed the door, "So what are you suppose to be? The ugly ducking of Lana's costume?"

"For your info, this is Teddy Scare. One of the scariest horror game bosses out there. Now onto you. What's with the hula outfit? You trying show the boys your 'intellect'?" T.K. snarked.

Lori gasped, "I'm not that type of girl, T.K. Besides, I'm saving all of this for Bobby."

She made a couple of sexy poses as T.K. cringed.

"Ew! Now I regret snarking at you. Let the trick or treating commence!" T.K. declared, rushing off down the street.

Lori rolled her eyes, "Ugh, this is literally going to be a LONG day."

T.K. managed to out do his haul last Halloween. He had to make a stop at the house for another bag. Unfortunately, when he and Lori got to the Mcbrides...

"What do you mean you're out of king-size bars!?" T.K. whined.

Harold overturned the bowl, "I'm sorry, T.K. Lincoln and the others cleaned us out."

Lori put her hand on T.K., "Maybe next year, T. Come on."

"Ugh. You're right. Sorry Mr. McB," T.K. apologized.

"No worries, son," Harold reassured.

T.K. and Lori walked from the McBride house as Harold waved them farewell. T.K. looked into his bag and frowned.

"Grr. I can't end an epic roundup like this without a king-size Dog-gie. There's gotta be another house with that candy," T.K. wondered.

"I don't see why that such a big deal. Just buy one from a store, T.K.," Lori proposed.

T.K. shook his head, "Uh-uh. I'm never buying anything from that cheapo Flip, and it's the principle."

He looked down to the end of the road and saw a broken down, decrepit house. On the porch, there was a jack o lantern that was full of...

"By the gods, Dog-gies!" T.K. screeched, racing down to the house.

Lori tried to stop him, but it was in vain, "T.K., wait! Darn it!"

"Awww, my love. Where have you been all of my life?" T.K. gushed, rubbing the packaged candy in his face.

"Could ya at least give me a warning before you run off like that?! And you say that you are the mature one," Lori snarked.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Here."

He reached into the jack o lantern and grabbed another Dog-gie bar. He held it out for Lori.

"What's this?" Lori asked.

"Just my way of saying thanks, chica. Lincoln told me about you and others love chocolate," T.K. informed.

With a smile, Lori took the chocolate and placed it in her hoodie pocket.

"Aw, the tough guy does have a heart," Lori joked, pulling on T.K.'s cheek.

T.K. shook her hand away, "Yeah, yeah. Now, let's-"

 **WHOOSH!**

The porch floor slid from under the two, leaving them in the air for a few seconds.

"Gooooooo. Oh crap," T.K. noted.

The two fell through the trapdoor. They landed on a slide and traveled to what appears to be the basement.

T.K. landed first, "Ahhhhhhh, oof!"

And then Lori landed on top of him, "Yahhhhhhh, ow!"

T.K. rolled from underneath her. He got up and looked around: various blankets covered furniture, broken glass was all over the floor, and overall, it was a pigsty.

"Hm, I guess whoever lived here never heard of spring cleaning," T.K. joked, dusting off a couch.

"Where are we?" Lori wondered.

T.K. looked around, "If I had to guess, the basement maybe?"

Lori also looked around and saw a stack of newspapers. She walked to the stack and picked the first one up.

"Clown Psycho Lures Another Child To His Web Of Death," Lori read.

T.K. walked up to her, "Pardon my french, but did you say DEATH?!"

Lori dropped the paper in horror. She stepped back from the newspaper stack.

"Earth to Lorraine. What's your malfunction, chica?" T.K. questioned, snapping his fingers.

Lori put a hand to her mouth in realization and fear, "W-we're. We're in HIS house."

"His house? Who's house?" T.K. pried.

"Chuckles The. The. The." Lori repeated, trembling like a leaf.

T.K. had enough, "For the love of god! Spit it out!"

"The Predator! We're inside Chuckles The Predator's house. We are dead! We are literally dead! We are going to die because you can't just simply buy a Dog-gie bar! You are such a glutton!" Lori declared.

T.K. did a double take, "Excuse me?! Uh, you eat just as much as me. If not more!"

"Don't deny it, twerp. Look at me, I'm T.K., I swallow everything like a black hole. Everything has to be manly for me, or I won't do it; however, that doesn't excuse the fact that I cry at cute puppy videos," Lori mocked, putting a deep voice.

"...You want to go there, huh?" T.K. deadpanned as he squinted his eyes.

Lori got into his face, "Yeah!"

"Ok. I'm Lori Loud. Let me and my phone stare you down condescendingly. OMG, a message from Bobby Boo Boo Bear? Let me respond to him in a love sickeningly paragraph. Finally, I literally have a muffin top!" T.K. mocked, putting on a feminine voice.

Lori gasped dramatically, "You take that back!"

In the midst of this, a huge, burly man opened the door. He wore clown makeup, a boiler suit with sleeves ripped off, and carried a huge machete. He snuck to the arguing duo with the intent of murder.

"Phonaholic!" T.K. sneered.

"Meathead!" Lori retaliated.

"Dodo bird!" T.K. shouted.

"Jerkwad!" Lori screeched.

The two continued to stare each other down before...giggling? It evolved into full blown laughter as they leaned onto each other for support.

"Ha, haaaaa! Oh man. That's stress relieving," T.K. remarked, wiping a tear away.

"Yeah, heh, heh. No doubt," Lori chuckled.

"My, my. Fresh meat. What a treat!"

The two froze as they turned around. Chuckles raised his machete.

"Chuckles..." T.K. started.

"The Predator! Run!" Lori ordered, grabbing T.K.'s hand and rushing past Chuckles.

Chuckles swung down the machete, but Lori and T.K. dodged it. The two traveled upstairs into the living room, which was huge but in shambles. She leaped over the couch as T.K. followed. She looked over the couch from behind.

"Ok, we lost him; however, that won't stop him from coming up," Lori warned.

T.K. nodded, "You're right, he knows this dump better than us. We need to find a way out."

He leaned against the wall until...

 **ZIP!**

"Ah!" T.K. yelped as he fell backwards into a trap door.

"Ok, the front door is boarded up from the outside. Maybe we can use the win...dow," Lori trailed off, looking at where T.K. used to be.

Lori facepalmed, "Dang it, T.K.!"

"Ah, freedom's so sacred so near. Too bad that you can't see it through fear," Chuckles quiped, strolling slowly up the stairs.

That was Lori's cue to jet. She sprinted upstairs into a hallway with four doors. She began to check for T.K.

"T.K.? T.K., where are you?" Lori whispered, looking in the room on her left.

T.K. suddenly appeared behind her, "You rang?"

"Ahhhh! ...Where have you been?!" Lori shouted.

T.K. shushed her, "Keep your voice down! If you're wondering, I fell through a trapdoor. Can come in very handy for an escape."

Lori rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the info, Hawking. Come on! Let's hide in the closet."

She and T.K. dashed towards the end of the hallway. Lori opened the door and the two hid inside. After an a minute of hiding, Lori decided to break the silence.

"Hey, do...do I really have a muffin top, T.K.?" Lori asked nervously.

T.K. was confused, "Wha?"

"Seriously, do I have a muffin top?" Lori repeated.

"Ohhhhh. No, no you don't. That health food of yours is really doing wonders for your body. I only said that to spite you," T.K. admitted.

Lori blushed, "Awww, thanks little bro."

"No prob. Anyway, since we're on the subject. Am I really a meathead?" T.K. pried.

"Oh no. No! Besides, the way you act around Krystal is literally heartwarming," Lori remarked.

T.K. squinted his eyes, "You been listening to our conversations with the girls haven't you."

"What?! We been making sure that Krystal doesn't hurt you," Lori lied.

"Umm hmm. Alright, let's find a light. Do you hear dripping?" T.K. asked, feeling the walls.

 **CLICK!**

As soon the light came on, T.K. regretted doing that. A body of a poor soul was mere feet away from him and Lori. His throat had been deeply cut, showing his larynx. The way he died terrified Lori; however, something else terrified T.K.

"B-blood. There's b-b-blood all over him. I-I-I'm going to be sick," T.K. groaned as he ran out the closet.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you gone so far," Chuckles remarked, flashing a hungry grin.

Stopping in his tracks, T.K. looked around for a hiding place. He into the nearest room. Unfortunately, the room was mostly empty as Chuckles followed him. "Hm, it's a shame that you are going to die now. All I have to say is...wow," Chuckles snarked as he gotten closer.

Like a rat in a corner, T.K. backed up to the wall. He was making his peace as Lori threw something from the hallway.

"T.K., use this!" Lori shouted as a pipe landed between T.K. and Chuckles.

T.K. quickly grabbed the pipe and held it in defense. Chuckles was not amused.

"Really? You going to die swinging? Well, it better than crying and bleeding," Chuckles snarked as he charged T.K.

T.K. rolled out of the way. He swung the pipe to Chuckles' back, but it barely made the clown flinched. Chuckles turned back with rage in his eyes. He threw a heavy punch, which T.K. narrowly dodged. This time, T.K. swung the pipe to his shin.

 **PING!**

"Ouch! You little shit!" Chuckles cried, leaping on one foot.

T.K. swung again to his other shin.

 **CLANG!**

"Ah!" Chuckles yelled, falling to his hands and knees.

T.K. let loose a barrage of strikes to the various parts of Chuckles.

 **PONG! CLUNG! PING!**

Chuckles tiredly raised his head as T.K. reared back for one more swing.

"Home run, baby!" T.K. yelled.

But it was all dashed when Chuckles grabbed the pipe mid swing. He easily raised T.K. to his glaring face.

"Yeaaaahhhh, ha, ha. I want to take back that whole 'Home run, baby!' quote, and start fresh. Hi, my name is Terrence Mutombooooooo!" T.K. screamed as Chuckles flung him into the wall.

The impact knocked the wind out of T.K. He landed on the ground as he tried to regain his breath. Chuckles gripped his machete and prowled on T.K. "All bark and a weak bite. But hey, you at least put up a decent fight," Chuckles commented, preparing to finish the job.

 **KA-KLANG!**

A strong blow to the head sends Chuckles slowly to ground like a tree. T.K. rubbed his eyes and looked up to Lori, who was clutching the pipe and wore a fearsome look on her face.

"Don't you dare swing a sword on his cute, dreadlocked head!" Lori roared.

She dropped the pipe and rushed to T.K.'s aid.

"Are you ok, Kelly?" Lori pried.

T.K. took a deep breath, "A little battered, but not broken. ..What did I say about that name."

"You're alright. Come on," Lori instructed.

They dashed down to the kitchen. To their happiness, a door was cracked open. "Finally. We're home free!" Lori chirped, flinging the door open.

They exit to the backyard, and tread around to the front. Their jaws dropped in dismay as Lori and T.K. saw Chuckles at the porch. Apparently, he broke down the front door, and he was waiting for them with an angry face. "Going someplace? All that hard work has gone to waste!" Chuckles growled.

T.K. and Lori froze in fear. They huddled to each other for comfort as Chuckles lumbered towards the duo.

"I guess this is it. T.K., y-y-you were the best adopted brother that I have ever known! Don't tell Lincoln that, though," Lori whimpered.

"Thanks. I-I want to say thanks for giving me a home, love, and calling me cute. ...I'm also sorry for cracking you phone screen," T.K. apologized.

Lori does a double take, "Wait, WHAT!?"

T.K. flinched, "It was a big spider, and I-I couldn't find the fly swatter. ...HE'S GETTING CLOSER!"

Chuckles raised his machete...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" T.K. and Lori screeched, ducking their heads.

 **WEOH!**

All three of them turned their heads to the red and blue strobing lights of a police car.

"Freeze, Chuckles," A male officer ordered as he aimed his gun.

Chuckles quickly put his hands up.

Later on, Lori and T.K. were sitting at the back of a police car. They were still tense from the entire ordeal.

"You two are lucky that the next door neighbor called a complaint about two girls screaming." The officer spoke.

T.K. was unamused, "Sir, I'm a dude. I just have a high pitched scream."

"My apologies, son. So, where do you two stay at?" The officer asked.

Lori pointed out of the window, "Right here. Stop right here, sir."

The officer nodded as he turned the car beside the sidewalk. Lori and T.K. stepped out of the car. They gasped as they looked towards Vanzilla. Everyone was home! The officer honked his horn as he drove off into the night.

"If anyone asks. Just say that I gotten lost in the woods and you had to help me," T.K. planned.

Lori nodded as he opened the door. They peered their heads inside and seen the others lounging around. There faces was hidden from Lori and T.K.

"Hello?" T.K. called.

Everyone turned their heads. They were all wearing clown makeup.

"Hey, you two," Lincoln greeted.

T.K.'s and Lori's eye twitched.

"What happened to you, guys? You look pale," Leni remarked, standing up and walking towards the two.

T.K. and Lori held each other, "Ahhhhhhh! Clowns!"

Both of them fainted.

"What's the matter with them?" Lynn asked.

"I don't know. This makeup doesn't CLOWN around. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Get it," Luan joked.

 **Author's Note: Clown people, clown people. ...Just kidding! Hope y'all enjoyed this spooktactular special. On a side note, Chuckles The Predator was created WAY before this clown nonsense started. Review, favorite, follow, and review. See you on the next episode.**

 **Don't let Chuckles The Predator catch you on the streets.**

 **UPDATE: No episode this week; I'm not going through anything personal. I just need a break. I'm proud that I was able to keep up the work week after week for you guys. Thanks for 5,000 views too; I've been meaning to point that out. I'll working on a comic of one of the scenes from 'Mackin. It will be on Deviantart by the end of the weekend. See y'all next week, and happy November! We're getting close!**


	10. Ep 10 - Homeboy Alone

It was wee early in the morning, and all of the Louds were piled into Vanzilla for a vacation to Aloha Beach. The kids were asleep as Lynn Sr. put the van into reverse.

"Now, honey. Are you sure that you gotten everything?" Rita reminded, yawning the sleep away.

"Yes, dear. Everything seems to be in tip top shape," Lynn Sr. reassured, yawning as well.

Rita nodded as she turned over to sleep, "Oh. Ok, then."

Lynn Sr. put the van in drive as he and the family drive off to enjoy themselves. Unbeknownst to everyone, someone forgot to do a final head count. Later at 10:30 a.m., T.K. risen up out of his bed, and he rubbed his eyes.

"Ooooh, yeah! We're about to turn up big time at Aloha Beach! For everyone passing their classes, Mr. and Mrs. Loud decided to treat all of us to a nice three day getaway to said place. We should be leaving in a hour or so. Now, I have to go on and get ready," T.K. explained to the reader as he leaped out of his bed.

T.K. cartwheeled into living room, fully decked out in a tank top, swim trunks, and sandals. "Alright, parentals! I'm ready!" T.K. exclaimed. A moment later, he realizes that there was no answer. "Hello? Anybody here? I said I'm ready to go!" T.K. called. Groaning, he walked into Mr. Loud and Mrs. Loud's bedroom and looked around. He didn't find anything, so he went back to the living room. "Naw, they couldn't leave without me. Could they?" T.K. asked himself.

He walked upstairs, and begin to check each room. The boy couldn't find any trace of his siblings. His claims worsen as he didn't find any of their suitcases. "Awwwwww, what?! They actually did left me! Ok, ok, they possibly left so early that they didn't make sure that they have everything and one. Which includes me," T.K. summed up.

He trudged to the couch and slumped onto it. "This sucks. I'm stuck here all alone because I didn't wake up quick enough," T.K. complained.

Something clicked in T.K. as he raised up in shock, "Alone? I'm all alone?! AW, HELL YEAH!" T.K. cheered.

* * *

At the Aloha Beach Hotel...

"Alright, kids! The reservations has been made! You can all now relax wherever you like. But don't stray too far from the shoreline, and don't cause a ruckus," Lynn Sr. ruled out.

The kids nodded as they raced down to the water. Lynn Sr. looked towards Rita, who was in deep thought.

Lynn Sr. wrapped an arm around her, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Oh, I don't know. It feels that we forgot something back at home," Rita answered.

Lynn Sr.'s grip tightened, "Rita, don't be such a worry wart. I'm sure that we have everything."

* * *

"Ahhhhh, this is the life," T.K. said.

He wasted no time in invading the fridge, and fixing himself bowls and bowls of snacks. He slurped down his lemon lime soda, and scratched his stomach in contentment. "Can anything get better than this?" T.K. pried.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hmm, I wonder who could that be?" T.K. wondered.

He leaped over the couch, and walked to the door. He opened the door, revealing his best skating buddy, Tane Mbutabe.

"Dude!" They both greeted. They slapped hands and brohugged each other.

"What brings you down here?" T.K. asked.

Tane shrugged his shoulders, "Just skating in the neighborhood. Thought I just stopped by and hang out."

"Shoot. Why not just kick it here all day then? The rest of the fam went on vakay to Aloha Beach. I got the entire house to myself," T.K. informed.

Tane walked in, "You had me at 'kick it'."

* * *

Lincoln attempted to snorkel along the coral reef until a stray piece of seaweed wrapped around his goggles.

"Ahhhhhh! Sea snake!" Lincoln screamed, flailing his arms crazily.

He grabbed the seaweed and threw it to the deep end. It floated lazily as Lincoln put two and two together.

"Oh, heh, heh. It's just seaweed," Lincoln chuckled nervously.

He looked to his left and saw Lucy floating along with the waves. He walked towards her. "Hey Luce," Lincoln greeted.

"Hey, Lincoln. Do you ever get the feeling that you forgotten something. Like the heavens forsake a lost, fallen angel onto this cold world?" Lucy asked.

"Uhhhhh. ...Yeah?" Lincoln answered.

"I was just wondering that for sure that we forgot something," Lucy informed.

Lincoln wrapped an arm around her, "Lucy, we have everything that we need for an epic vacation. What could we be possibly be missing?"

* * *

"Jump over the fireball! Jump over the fireball, dude!" Tane yelled.

"Will you please be quiet?! I got this!" T.K. retorted. He maneuvered his character over the accursed fireball. His character jumped up, and stomped onto the final boss. The monster screamed as it dissolved into a gooey mess.

"Sweet! You beat the game, dude!" Tane cheered.

T.K. tossed the controller, "Yeah, but that was the last game that I have."

The two sat in silence as they pondered what to do. Tane gasped in realization as he came up with an idea.

"Dude! We should have a party! We could just gather a few dude and dudettes, eat a few snacks, and just chill around," Tane proposed.

T.K. squinted his eyes, "Oh, sure. We could just throw a party. Maybe, put out a search team for my corpse after my mom and pops get through with me!"

Tane put his hands in defense, "Whoa, dude. I'm detecting signs of an impending wet blanket."

"Who you callin' a wet blanket, vato? I'm living in this thing called reality." T.K. reminded.

"I'm just saying, dude. Your family is gone for a week, soooooo this a perfect opportunity for a epic party!" Tane exclaimed.

T.K. rubbed his arm nervously, "I don't know, dude."

"Come on, dude! Like I said, this is an opportunity that you can't throw away," Tane repeated.

Sighing, T.K. got off the couch and walked towards the telephone. "Tane, do not make me regret this," T.K. warned, dialing a few numbers.

* * *

"Hey Leni? Do you ever get the feeling that...you forgotten something?" Lori asked as she baked under the sunlight.

Leni looked towards her, "No, why? ...Did I forget my lucky comb?!"

"No, Leni," Lori answered.

"My lucky lip stick?!" Leni pried.

Lori rolled her eyes, "Again, no."

"My lucky-"

"For crying out loud, Leni! You didn't forget anything! You quadruple checked everything the night before," Lori reminded.

"Ohhhh, ok! Thanks, 'Ri," Leni praised.

Lori facepalmed, "You know what. Just forget this entire conversation, Leni."

* * *

"Hey, cuz! Get off that table! You weren't raised in barn," T.K. ordered, pushing a boy off the table.

One hour and a half into the party, T.K. tried to keep the party under control; however, his attempts were futile.

"Ugh, why did I listen to Tane? Speaking of, where is he?" T.K. wondered.

"Cannonball!"

T.K. looked down as the shout rang through the paper thin walls, "Aw, hell no!"

He rushed downstairs to the basement. Someone set up a large pool in the middle of the room, and Tane was about to jump off.

"Cannonball, cannonball, cannonball," The audience chanted.

"Tane, I swear to god if yo-"

"COWABUNGAAAAAAAA," Tane screamed as he leaped off.

SPLOOSH!

As Tane made his mark, a large wave of water erupted out of the pool. The wave gotten the audience and T.K. wet.

Tane reappeared at the poolside, "Woooo! Was that some cannonball! Am I right fellas?!"

Tane looked down and flinched towards T.K., who was glaring nukes back at him.

"I'll deal with you later," T.K. informed darkly. He turned to the crowd.

"Alright, everyone! Get out, now!" T.K. demanded.

Not wanting an angry party host, the crowd quickly dispersed.

"Ugh, finally! Now then, we can-"

THUD! CRASH!

T.K. facepalmed, "Ooooohhh my god! What now?!"

He raced upstairs to witness a medium sized hole in the wall. He looked to his left and saw a boy climbing to his feet as he groaned in pain.

"Aw, wicked!" The boy groaned, throwing up a hang loose sign.

He was suddenly lifted into the air.

"Whoa, bro. What gives?" The boy asked.

T.K. tightened his grip, "Boy, what possessed yo' DAMN mind to do something like that?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, extreme?" The boy answered sheepishly.

T.K. opened the door and tossed him out.

He stomped upstairs to the bathroom. He climbed into the vent and crawled to Lori and Leni's room. T.K. dropped to ground and saw Lori's whistle on the dresser. He grabbed the whistle and climbed back up to the vent.

Back at the party, T.K. raised the whistle to his lips and...

TWEEEEEEEET!

"Everyone who does NOT live here has to STEP!" T.K. declared.

The partygoers looked on to him in complete silence.

THUD!

T.K. punched the wall, causing it to crack a little, "Did I stutter?! GET...OUT!"

The crowd quickly dispersed as all of them rushed out each door of the house. T.K. sighed in relief as Tane tried to sneak past him.

T.K. quickly turned his head, "You! You're helping me clean this entire mess. You had just big of a part in this as I did."

"Oh, come on, dude," Tane complained.

"If you refuse, I'll tell everyone at the skate park that you STILL watch Navy's Mysteries!" T.K. threatened.

Tane quickly saluted him, "Aye, aye, captain!"

* * *

At the hotel restaurant, Lincoln joined his sisters at a booth. "Hey, girls. What's up?" Lincoln greeted.

"Nothing much, bro. ...Do any of you dudes feel that something's missing on this trip?" Luna asked.

"Funny you asked, my musical blessed brethren. I too lack something from making this trip worthwhile," Lisa spoke up.

"Us too," Lola and Lana added.

"Hmm, what do you think, T.K.?" Lincoln asked his absent brother.

There was no answer as the girls turned towards the direction that Lincoln was looking towards.

"Tee Kee? Where did he go?" Leni pried.

"I don't know. He didn't say anything on the trip," Luan informed.

Lincoln began to put two and two together, "Guys? ...You don't think that we left T.K. at home?"

There was an awkward silence as they all rushed to Lincoln's hotel room. They opened the door to find Lincoln's bed and another bed that was supposed to be T.K.'s. They all gasped in shock, and ran to find their parents.

* * *

"Oh god, I really appreciated this, Mr. Kofi," T.K. expressed.

Kofi, Tane's uncle, is an expert in fixing walls. "It's no problem, child. Now, I have to get going. This grout should dry in one hour. Do not let any liquid get on this here grout. Bye, Tane, and don't be a stranger!"

"Yes, sir! Thanks for helping," Tane expressed.

Kofi waved to the boys as he closed the door. Tane walked up to T.K.

"Dude, you want me to clean the upstairs hall?" Tane asked.

T.K. shook his head, "No. The party didn't go upstairs. If you clean something up there, they going know that something's up."

BRRRRRRING!

T.K. picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Oh my goodness, T.K.! You're ok! You're on speaker phone, honey," Rita informed.

"Hey, y'all," T.K. greeted.

"Ohmygosh, Tee Kee! We are so sorry!" Leni apologized.

"Yeah, dude! We didn't mean to leave you behind," Luna added.

"Please don't be mad at us," Lola and Lana begged.

T.K. put his hand to the bottom of the phone. "Ok, I know that I'm beating a dead horse here, but it still tickles my pickle that they care about me." T.K. informed the reader. He put the phone back up to his ear.

"Say out of curiosity, and not the fact that I'm up to something: when are y'all coming home?" T.K. asked.

"We should be home in a hour, champ. Just hang in there," Lynn Sr. informed.

"...Alright, bye," T.K. said.

"See you soon, son," Lynn Sr. finished.

T.K. hanged up the phone. "Oh, man. They're on their way home now. I need to head down to the store to get food and stuff," T.K. explained.

"Why not go to Flip's? It's the nearest to your house," Tane proposed.

T.K. shook his head, "Heck no! Just keep cleaning!"

* * *

On his way back from the store, T.K stopped at an intersection where Vanzilla stopped at. T.K. turned his head towards Vanzilla, and froze. In Vanzilla, Lincoln thought he had seen something. He turned his head towards T.K. and founded...nothing. Vanzilla began to drive from the intersection as Lincoln shrugged his shoulders.

T.K. breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh my god, that was close."

Later, he made it back to the house, where Tane was finally wrapping up the cleaning. T.K. tossed the groceries to him.

"Quickly, help me put the stuff up," T.K. ordered frantically.

The two got the job done as Vanzilla pulled into the driveway.

"Crap, they're home! Tane, take these bags and get rid of them at some other trash can," T.K. ordered, shoving the numerous bags into Tane's arms.

"You got it, dude," Tane replied as he walked out the kitchen door.

T.K. closed the door, and raced to the couch. He turned the T.V. as the doorknob turned.

He hopped off the couch and walked towards the door.

"He-Augh!"

He was glomped by his siblings as he was about to greet them.

"We're so glad that you're ok, T," Lincoln started.

"We couldn't forgive ourselves if anything happened to you," Lynn added.

"Guys, I'm not mad. I can't be since it's hard to keep with everyone and what they're doing," T.K. retorted.

They dispersed the group hug.

"Thanks for being understanding son. Now, it's been a long day, everyone. Get washed up, and go to bed," Lynn Sr. declared.

Lana held her Aloha Beach tiki cup, "Hey, T.K. Wanna sip of my Chocolate Vanilla Swirl smoothie?"

"Don't mind if I do, chica," T.K. responded.

She walked over T.K. and tripped over a towel that Tane forgot to put away. The smoothie spilled all over the spot that Kofi warned T.K. about. The smoothie dissolved all the grout, revealing the hole to the whole family.

Everyone looked towards T.K., who...was suddenly gone.

"Tane! Wait up!"

 **Author's Note: Ah, house parties: a good way to sign your will away. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Request, follow, favorite, and review, and I'll see you next weekend. Oh, I'm doing a episode from the show and a fan request.**

 **Extra: Here's some info about T.K.:**

 **Full Name: Terrence Kelli Mutombo**

 **Age: 11**

 **Interests: Skateboarding, dancing, and cooking**

 **Likes: Lincoln, Clyde, the Loud sisters, Trap music, Lasagna, burgers, skating, dancing, video games, helping others, martial arts movies, fighting in general, his nunchucks, and cooking.**

 **Dislikes: Blood, cheaters, rude people, authority and cooking**

 **Personality: Quiet, soft spoken, wise, intelligent, resourceful, risk taker, blunt, sarcastic, and cocky**

 **Fun Facts**

 **T.K. doesn't go to the barber shop, he instead goes to Leni for his dreads.**

 **His fear of blood came from a horrible skating accident a few years ago.**

 **However, he isn't afraid of blood in martial arts movies because he knows it's fake.**

 **He carries around a pair of nunchucks after seeing a martial arts movie, but he's not skilled with them yet.**

 **He's proud of his cooking, but he's ashamed of it because it's girly to him.**

 **His middle name Kelli annoys him because it sounds girly.**

 **His father works as the head of a trucking company, but he does check on T.K. in his downtime.**

 **His father was shot and killed by an unknown young adult in Detroit.**

 **He was later adopted by the Louds after running away fron his foster home.**

 **He has a photographic memory, meaning that he could remember anything from the past and replicate any martial arts move.**


	11. Ep11 - The Price of Admission

"He was a humble farmer until a drought ravaged his land," The narrator started, as the farmlands have dried out and a tumbleweed passes by.

"Now, he's found a new crop..." The narrator spoke. The farmer suddenly starts killing innocent victims with his scythe and harvesting their organs in a cooler.

"...human organs! He is...The Harvester! Opens this Friday." The narrator concluded.

Lincoln has shown his mother the trailer on his phone, but she was entirely against it.

"Uh-uh, Lincoln. You are not seeing that movie. It is too scary for you. He pulls around a cooler full of organs!" Rita exclaimed.

Lincoln groaned, "Mom!"

"You know how you get. You'll have nightmares. You'll think something's out to get you. You're just like your father." Rita compared.

As she walks away, Lynn Sr. comes out from behind the sofa with a teddy bear.

"That is a total exaggeration! On a completely different note, that trailer is never to be played in this house again," Lynn Sr. ruled out as he walked away, fidgeting in me fear.

"Come on, Mom. I'm not a baby. I can handle it," Lincoln reassured.

"No is my final answer." Rita declared as she walked away.

Lincoln looked on in disappointment.

At the Royal Woods Cinema, Lincoln, Clyde, and T.K. are inside.

"I'm fine not seeing The Harvester. It looks way too scary. And now, we get to see the new Blarney movie!" Clyde exclaimed happliy.

T.K. waved his hand dismissively, "Eh, Blarney's cool and all, but he can't stack up to Nora The Traveller."

An usher is carrying around some Blarney hats.

"Blarney beanies! Get your free Blarney beanies!" The usher persuaded.

Clyde walked up to the usher, "Ooh! Free Blarney hats? I'll take two!"

"One is fine," Lincoln corrected.

Clyde grabs and puts on a Blarney hat.

Usher held out another hat, "Get your free Blarney beanies!"

"It's not fair. My parents think I can't handle a scary movie," Lincoln complained.

T.K. took a sip of his smoothie, "I don't know, Linc. They could be on to somethin'."

"Well, I wished that Mom and Dad treated us more like grown ups," Lincoln prayed.

Rusty, Flat, and Papa all walk into the theater playing The Harvester.

"Aw, man! Rusty gets to see The Harvester? That guy cried when a bird flew into the gym!" Lincoln recalled.

Lincoln got an idea, "Maybe I should just go and not tell my parents. It's not like they'll find out."

"You know, Blarney has a song about that, Lincoln. Every time you lie / A leprechaun will cry. " Clyde sang as two little girls joined him.

The trio kept on singing, " A fib to Mom and Dad / Well that's just twice as bad! "

"Wow, that dinosaur has a song for every thing," T.K. pointed out.

"Yeah, that decides it. I'm going to The Harvester," Lincoln decided.

Clyde hooked his arms around the girls, "Come on, fellow Blarnadoons!"

He and the little girls go to the Blarney movie while Lincoln and T.K go to The Harvester. The doors shut tight behind them.

97 MINUTES LATER

All of the movie attendants except Lincoln come out talking about how much they enjoyed the movie. Lincoln slinks out of the theater with a petrified look on his face. T.K. wasn't faring any better as he followed Lincoln.

"T-that was h-h-horrific. I didn't know that movie was that b-bloody," T.K. explained

Lincoln snapped out of his trance and looked towards T.K., "What? You didn't see the trailer?"

"To me, trailers kinda spoil the movie for me. So, I go in blind for every movie I see," T.K. answered.

Lincoln took a deep breath as Clyde touched his shoulder.

Lincoln screamed, "PLEASE DON'T TAKE OUR GALLBLADDERS!"

Lincoln's screaming had scared T.K. too. "OR OUR SPLEENS!" T.K. added.

"Guess I don't have to ask how the movie was," Clyde summed up.

Lincoln got up to his feet, "I had no idea a man in overalls could be that scary."

"I'd say "I told you so", but Blarney has a song about that. When someone is wrong, don't make a note / The truest friends should never ever gloat " Clyde sang.

The little girls join in again.

Clyde and little girls continued, " Just cause you're the wiser- "

"CLYDE! We get it," Lincoln informed.

Lincoln and T.K. has just gotten home, and they are still shaken up from the movie.

"You two gonna be alright?" Clyde wondered

Lincoln shivered, "Our parents cannot find out that we went to see The Har...Har...Har...you know, that movie."

"Good luck, buddies. If you two need me, I'm here 24/7. But not on Channel 2. That's for Blarnadoons only. Later." Clyde departed.

Lincoln and T.K. stepped into the house.

"Hey, boys. How was the movie?" Rita greeted.

Lincoln does a double take, "What? We didn't see the movie!"

T.K. nudged him.

"Oh, you mean the Blarney movie. Which we did see." Lincoln corrected.

"Boy howdy. That sure made me feel like a kid again," T.K. added.

"Oh, terrific! Hey, can you two go get the ceramic pumpkins? We're putting up the Fall decorations." Lynn Sr. explained.

Lincoln nodded, "Sure, Dad. Where are they?"

"In the basement." Lynn Sr. answered.

Lincoln froze in fear, "The basement?"

Lynn Sr.: "Yeah. In the far back corner by the light that burned out. You know, where Lana's snake went to die."

"Ohh, my room. Don't worry, pops. W-we, ahem, will get that for y-you," T.K. assured.

T.K. gave a nervous grin as Lincoln nervously gulps and opens the door to the basement. Lincoln tries to turn the light on, but it doesn't shine.

"Seriously?" Lincoln complained.

"My bad, cuz. I been meaning to change out that light," T.K. noted as Lincoln shot him an unamused glare.

Lincoln began to step down...

"I will get you..."

Lincoln screamed, "Who said that?"

T.K. pointed in the darkness, "Wait. What's that?"

Lincoln noticed that he's stepping on a talking doll.

"I will get you...another cup of tea," The doll spoke.

Lincoln sighed, "Get a grip, Lincoln. It's just a doll."

"Yeah. Besides, what's there to be afraid of?" T.K. tempted as he stepped on Charles's chew toy.

 **SQUEAK!**

"Ahhhhh!" T.K. yelped as he leaped into Lincoln's arms.

The two looked at each other.

"My word, Lincoln. Have you gotten stronger?" T.K. pried sheepishly.

Lincoln groaned as he set T.K. down. They get to the bottom, walked into a giant cobweb, falls into a few things that sets a Hockey stick to come at them, screams and gets out of the way as the doll's head comes off and rolls on the floor.

"THE HARVESTER!" They both screamed.

"Lincoln! T.K.! Come back up! I just remembered the pumpkins aren't in the basement." Lynn Sr. pointed out.

Lincoln and T.K. rushed back upstairs.

"They're in the attic." Lynn Sr. stated.

Lincoln froze again, "The...attic?"

"You know, that far, far back corner where there's no windows or light?" Lynn Sr. explained.

"Darn," T.K. deadpanned.

Lynn Sr. was confused, "Darn?"

"I mean yaaaaaay," T.K. lied.

Lincoln gulps again. As the boys prepared to enter the attic, they notices one of their sisters.

"Hey, Lola! Wanna go look for decorations in the attic with us?" Lincoln asked.

Lola shook her head, "No way. It's creepy up there."

Lincoln turned to Lucy, "How about you, Lucy? You might find a bat."

"I know we will, but none of them are vampires. So what's the point?" Lucy moped as she walked away.

"Cowards!" T.K. jeered.

Lincoln and T.K. reluctantly entered up to the attic. Lincoln gets his shirt caught on a loose nail.

"AH! THE HARVESTER'S GOT ME!" Lincoln cried as he takes off his shirt.

His shirt landed on T.K.'s face, obstructing his view.

"Ah, dude!" T.K. yelled, walking around blindly. He walked into a bag full of golf balls.

Lincoln walked into a box of whoopee cushions and makes them fall onto the ground,, "AH! HE'S GOT MY SISTER'S COLONS AND THEY'RE STILL FARTING!"

T.K. slipped on a golf ball, "Whoa, oof! What the, are these eyeballs?! I'M GONNA HURL!"

"LINCOLN! STOP MESSING AROUND WITH MY WHOOPEE CUSHIONS! I MEAN, I KNOW THEY'RE A GAS!" Luan laughed.

"AND THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR MY GOLF BALLS, T.K.!" Lynn Sr. added.

"Boys, I just remembered! Those pumpkins aren't in the attic! They're in the garage!" Rita stated.

T.K. facepalmed, "Oh my god. Come on, now!"

Lincoln gulps again and he and T.K. snuck towards the garage.

"I got hearts, kidneys, and ears!" A deep voice declared.

Nearby, a hoe rises up and digs deep into something.

Lincoln and T.K. screamed, "THE HARVESTER!"

They both ran away screaming.

It's actually just Mr. Grouse tending to his garden in the moonlight.

"Hearts of Romaine, kidney beans and ears of corn. You never heard of a guy growing his own vegetables before?" snarked.

The boys ran back inside.

Lincoln panted, They're not...in the...garage."

"Oh, that's right. They're under the porch. In that dark claustrophobic crawl space where the walls feel like they're closing in on you the deeper you get." Lynn Sr. explained.

Lincoln and T.K. gulpped once more.

"I'll just get them tomorrow. Sorry to make you two run around, kiddos," Lynn Sr. apologized.

Lincoln was pleased, "Phew."

"Thank god," T.K. added.

Later, everyone is going to bed and turning off the lights. Lincoln is making his way from the bathroom to his room.

"Well, better get to bed before Mom and Dad think of anymore infested places to send me and T.K." Lincoln predicted to the readers.

He gets to his room and turns off the light.

"You know, I think I'm doing better. It's been a full 10 minutes since I thought about the Har...Har...you know who I mean."

There was a knock on his door as Lincoln goes to answer it. It was T.K.

"Say, can I sleep in here? I can't deal with the vast empty basement," T.K. asked.

Lincoln nodded, "Sure, T. The more, the merrier."

T.K. stepped inside, and set his comforter and pillow on the ground.

As soon as they're nice and safe in their positions with the door open and the hallway light on, the hallway light turns off. They both gasped and Lincoln turned it back on, but it turned off again. On and off. On and off. On and off. On and off. Lincoln turned them back on again.

"Lincoln! T.K.! Enough! Lights out!" Rita barked.

She turned off the light only for T.K. to immediately turn them back on.

"T.K.!" Rita yelled as she turned the light off again.

Lincoln and T.K. went to Lola and Lana's room. Lincoln tapped on Lola's sleeping mask and then stretched it to make it snap on her eyes. It made her growl and she opened her eyes.

"Hey, Lola. Wanna watch some of your pageant videos?" Lincoln proposed.

Lola was delighted, but she became suspicious, "Ah! Okay, weird. Why would you two want to do that?"

"Because I'm a huge fan of youth-oriented, glamor-based competitions." Lincoln lied.

"And I loved to see your little bad self tear up the competition," T.K. added.

Lola wasn't fooled, "Oh, cut the crud, boys. What is up?"

"Okay, T.K. and I saw a scary movie today and we're afraid to be alone," Lincoln whispered.

"Well, just go sleep with Mom and Dad. That's what I always do," Lola proposed.

Lincoln wasn't taking that, "Uh...that's not an option."

"Well, neither is losing my beauty sleep. Goodnight to you both, sirs!" Lola goes back to sleep, snoring.

T.K. tapped Lincoln's shoulder, "Dude. Try Lana."

Lana's bed is filled with different animals.

"Hey, Lana-" Lincoln started.

The animals waking up, growling at him and T.K.

"Never mind." Lincoln finished.

They both left the room.

The boys went over to Lori and Leni's room where Lori is texting in her bed.

"Hey, Lori." Lincoln greeted.

Lori wasn't amused, "Whatever it is, I'm busy."

"Too busy to give girl advice?" Lincoln asked smugly.

"Yeah, we need to level up our macking skills," T.K. lied.

Lori gasped and eagerly pulled Lincoln and T.K. right under her covers.

36 MINUTES LATER

"Okay, question 63. What does "going dutch" mean? And does it have anything to do with Dutch ovens?" Lincoln asked.

"And when it's a good time to call your significant other 'bae'?" T.K. added.

"Hmm..." Lori thought as she heard her phone beeping and gasped.

"Session's over, boys. I have to talk to Bobby. He started his new pizza delivery job tonight." Lori informed.

She shoved Lincoln and T.K. out of her covers.

Bobby lifted a pizza up, "Check it, babe. I spelled your name with pepperonis."

The pepperoni says "LORY" which is incorrect, and the pizza slid right out of the box.

"That's coming out of my paycheck," Bobby noted.

Lincoln and T.K. has now has a groggy Lynn shooting hoops with them in Lincoln's room. Lynn shot a hoop.

Lincoln handed her the basketball, "That's 52-0, you."

Lincoln noticed Lynn is standing asleep.

"Dang it," Lincoln cursed.

T.K. lifted Lynn onto his shoulders, "I'll go put her back in bed."

Now Lincoln and T.K. is escorting Leni to the kitchen.

"I don't get it. If it's morning, why is it still dark?" Leni asked, taking a deep yawn.

"It's, um...Daylight Savings Time." Lincoln fibbed.

Leni yawned, "Well, I love savings."

T.K. patted her hand gently, "We know that you do, ya lovable cinnamon bun."

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Lincoln pried as he opened the fridge.

He looked in the fridge.

Suddenly, he and T.K. heard Leni going out the door with her backpack.

T.K. was baffled, "Where is she going?!'

"LENI!" Lincoln called.

Leni looked back, "I'm late for school. Bye, Linky. Bye, Tee Kee."

"Leni! Stop!" Lincoln shouted.

The boys immediately noticed a cooler and a silhouette dragging said cooler, making them believe it's you-know-who.

"IT'S HIM! WITH HIS COOLER FULL OF HARVESTED ORGANS!" Lincoln screamed as he closed the door, leaving T.K. in the open.

T.K. pounded the door, "LINCOLN! OPEN THE DOOR! DON'T LEAVE ME FOR THE BUZZARDS!"

It's just Mr. Grouse with his fishing gear.

Mr. Grouse wasn't amused, "What's the matter, Louds? Never heard of night fishing?" He leaves.

After letting T.K. back in, they both retreated back to Lincoln's room. Lincoln picked up his radio.

"Clyde! Come in! We really need somebody to talk to!" Lincoln stated.

Clyde is sleep singing, " Close your eyes, go to sleep / Blarney helps you count the sheep "

"What happened to 24/7? Who else could be awake right now?" Lincoln questioned.

A little while later, there's a knock at the door.

Lincoln answered the door, "Bobby! Congrats on the new gig! What do you say we celebrate by splitting this pie?"

T.K. nudged Bobby, "You know you want to."

"I wish, bros. I still got six more houses to hit." Bobby answered.

He gave Lincoln and T.K. their pizza and drops another on the floor.

"Make that five." Bobby corrected.

Back in Lincoln's room, both eyes are wide open from lack of sleep and they're now talking to Lincoln's pillows that he drew faces on.

"Thanks for staying up with us, guys. Hey, you cool with onions, Todd? No? How are you going to grow into a real man if you won't eat your onions, Todd? It'll put hair on your chest!" Lincoln promised hysterically.

"Y-you don't want to grow up into a wuss, Todd," T.K. warned.

They both heard muffled banging.

"You guys hear that? Any volunteers to go check it out?" Lincoln proposed.

The pillows obviously can't volunteer because they're pillows.

"Oh, sure. You'll eat our pizza, but when we need something, you sit there like a bunch of stuffed-" Lincoln started.

They heard the banging again and gasped.

The boys snuck downstairs with the steps creaking. Lincoln grabbed a fireplace brush while T.K. grabbed a log from the fireplace, and they looked in the kitchen to find someone.

"I'm gonna slice you right down the middle," A threatening voice remarked.

Lincoln and T.K. gasped and ran away and it turns out to be Lynn Sr. holding a snack.

"No. On second thought, maybe I'll just eat the whole thing." Lynn Sr. decided as he walked away.

Lincoln and T.K., with nowhere else to turn, goes up to Lincoln's room. Lincoln blocks the door with his chair, and the two hid under their own covers.

Lincoln trembled with immense fear, "There's no such thing as the Har...Har...Har..."

He kept trembling "Har" all the way to sunrise, "...Har...Har...Har..."

 **BRRRRRRING!**

"Ahhhhhhh!" Lincoln screeched, leaping from the bed onto T.K.

 **SNAP!**

"Ohhhhhhh. My back!" T.K. groaned.

Lincoln noticed the sun is up and sighed with relief, "Well, that was the worst night ever. But at least it's over."

In the kitchen, Lynn Sr. is working on the ceramic pumpkins and Rita is checking the fridge.

"Honey, have you seen the cake I baked for the school fundraiser?" Rita wondered.

Lynn Sr. spat his coffee out, "No, I didn't see your carrot cake."

"How did you know it was carrot?" Rita pried suspiciously.

"I...uh..." Lynn Sr. droned.

He saw his sons, "Lincoln! T.K.! There you two are."

"Sweeties, your father and I have been talking and we think you're right. You two are not babies anymore, and it's time we stopped treating you like ones." Rita declared.

"Hey, look. If you boys say you're ready to see to see that horror movie, we believe ya." Lynn Sr. added as he walked towards Rita.

Rita pulled out four tickets, "In fact, we bought four tickets. We're going with you."

Her husband spits out his coffee again, Lincoln looks on in shock as he pours the milk all over the floor and drops his glass upon hearing the news, and T.K. fainted.

"Are you alright, T.K.?" Rita called.

Lincoln snapped out of his trance and began to fan T.K.'s face, "Sure he is. H-he can't, uh, handle the excitement."

At the Royal Woods Cinema...

Rita looked at the posters for The Harvester, "Ooh, look at these scary posters. This is gonna be so much fun."

"Yeah. So much fun. I can't wait." Lynn Sr. squeaked.

Lincoln and T.K. saw the posters and ran in fear from them and bumps into a cardboard promo prop. They ran out of the way of the falling prop as the usher puts it back up. They both rushed to their parents.

Lincoln and T.K. hid behind Rita's legs, "The Har...Har...Har..."

"Boys, what's the matter?" Rita asked frantically.

"We can't do it! Mom, Dad, we're sorry. We saw the movie yesterday, even though you told us not to. And you were right. T.K. and I are not ready. We was so terrified that we didn't sleep all night. Please don't make us watch it again," Lincoln begged.

T.K. put his hand to his chest, "We swear that we won't disobey you two again!"

"Well, I'm not happy you two saw the movie without our permission. But it sounds like you've been punished enough," Rita noted.

"We won't do it again, Mom. Now, can we please go see Blarney instead?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure, son. But, honey, we'll have to come back because you know how much I love scary movies." Lynn Sr. lied.

Something ripped and Lynn Sr. jumped into his wife's arms.

"AAAHH! THE HARVESTER! DON'T TAKE MY PANCREAS!" Lynn Sr. cried.

It was just Mr. Grouse opening up one of his snacks.

"What's the matter, Loud? You never seen a guy open a bag of chips?" Mr. Grouse commented rudely.

He eats some chips and goes in to the theater playing The Harvester.

The Louds go into the theater playing Blarney's movie.

"Every time you lie / A leprechaun will cry / A fib to Mom and Dad / Well that's just twice as bad! " The Louds and Blarney sang.

 **Author's Note: Another week, another episode. Y'all know what to do. Next week is gonna be slow because I have to write an essay.**

 **Dark Man Spectre has spoken!**


	12. Ep12 - Red Dead Strawberries

**Note: This episode was bought to you by NathanLoud 16.**

"Finally, I Lisa Loud, had achieved the highest completing caliber on my newest experiment: Revival X," Lisa announced to no one.

Lily, who was watching nearby, clapped her hands, "Heh, heh. Poo poo!"

"Now to complete this arduous task; I will now squeeze a drop on this dead squirrel,' Lisa explained as she took out a tray.

The squirrel was horribly maimed, and disfigured. It met it's end at the hands of a car, and later a cat. Lisa gently set the tray onto her workspace. She then took a eyedropper and extracted a nice sample.

"Alright, Lily. Are you ready to bare witness the potential epicness of science?!" Lisa asked.

Lily nodded happily, "Yee yee!"

With incredible focus, Lisa squeezed a drop onto the open hole of the squirrel's chest. Lisa waited, waited, waited, and waited...

"Oh, seriously?! Three months of research, and having Lucy's input did nothing to solve anything. ...What's the point? Resurrection is a mere century away," Lisa moped.

Lily crawled up to her and patted her on the back, "Bee ba. Bee ba kee."

Lisa sighed, "Thank you, Lily. But I might as well scrap this experiment and work on a new one."

"Lisa! Lily! Come down for lunch. I've made grilled cheese sandwiches!"

"Ooh, I supposed grilled dairy can subdue my sorrows. Come, Lily," Lisa called as she picked up Lily.

"Chee!" Lily cheered.

The two exit the room as the squirrel's exposed heart began to beat. The ribcage materialized new rib bones, new muscles materialized over the rib bones and other bones, and skin and fur materialized over the previous examples. The squirrel lifted itself onto its feet. It turned its head towards the Revival X, and gave a devilish smirk. Lifting the flask onto its back, the squirrel scurried out of the window.

"Hey, Lis. How's your experiment going along?" Lana asked as she stuffed her face.

Lisa shook her head, "A total blunder. All the knowledge in the world couldn't direct me towards the sweet sensation of success."

"Maybe you wasn't feeling it, Lisa. Try again when you're older," Lola advised.

"Hmm, I suppose so. Thanks," Lisa expressed.

"Girls, come to the living room! There's somethin' on T.V.!" T.K. informed.

The four dashed into the living room as the news began.

"Greetings, viewers! This is Channel Six's very own Tori Wayne with a shocking news discovery! There have been sightings of reanimated animals corpses all over town," Tori informed.

The kids gasped in horror.

"They ranged from dogs, cats, wolves, raccoons, deer, and bears; however, the strangest things are that these zombie animals show no signs of decay, and they have not harmed any civilians in town," Tori explained.

T.K. tilted his head, "Wait what? Then what are they looking for then?"

"Whatever these reanimated wildlife are looking for is unknown at this time. The ringleader of this bizarre group is a lone squirrel, and the squirrel seemed to display a form of higher intelligence among the undead. Please proceed with caution as you may never know when they might snap," Tori warned.

Lincoln was confused, "Soooo. Should we be worried? They're not harming anyone."

"I know right?" T.K. agreed.

"Yeah but you heard the woman, dudes. 'You may never know when they might have snapped,'" Luna repeated.

"This is Tori Wayne signing off on Channel Six. Please be careful, viewers," Tori finished.

Lori turned off the T.V., "I don't know. This literally seems like a big hoax."

"Uhh, Lori?" Lynn called, pointing out of the window.

Lori jogged to the window and the others followed suit. Outside, the zombies was digging through the ground, flipping cars over, chasing people, and breaking into houses.

"Wow, its a warzone out there," Lana remarked.

Lola pointed to the porch, "Ahh! There's something on the porch!"

On the porch, the squirrel is riding on a deer as it pointed to the front door. T.K. grabbed the fire poker and ran out the door.

"Hey, you vermin! Get! Scat! Shoo!" T.K. shouted as he held the fire poker threateningly.

The squirrel and deer wasn't fazed.

T.K. squinted his eyes, "Hey! Did I stutter?! Get moving!"

 **POKE!**

The deer's eyes widened...

"Uh oh," T.K. noted as he leaped off the porch.

The deer bucked and stomped all over the porch like a wild bronco. Eventually, the squirrel was launched from the deer. After it landed roughly, it shook its fist and squeaked angrily. It scampered down the street as the deer continued its rampage the other way.

"Are you alright, Tee Kee?" Leni asked as she helped T.K. up.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine, but I think that isn't the last time we'll see that squirrel," T.K. answered.

"You ain't kidding. The way that squirrel was fuming at you T.K. was really scary. I think that it was shouting curse words," Lana remarked.

The others looked at Lana with confused looks.

Lana shrugged her shoulders, "What? I so happen to speak squirrel."

"Anyhooow, what are we going to do? We can't just sit here with our thumbs up our noses. We need a defense plan," T.K. ordered.

"Yeah!" The others cheered.

"T.K.'s right. A defense plan is literally a must. I so happen to have one; however, one of you is not going to like it," Lori warned as she looked towards T.K.

T.K. was confused, "Soooo, why is that?"

 _Later at night..._

"I can't believe I have to keep guard. 'You're the bravest out of all of us,' they said. 'We'll take shifts,' they said," T.K. complained as he marched back and forward on the porch.

 **SNAP!**

"What the?! Who's there?!" T.K. called as he gripped his nunchucks.

From the shadows, a lone raccoon crawled from the streets. Because of the darkness, it was hard for T.K. to tell if the raccoon was normal or a zombie.

"Hey, bandit face! Go find some other trash can to plunder," T.K. snarked.

The raccoon just stood there.

T.K. took a fighting stance, "Hey, 'coon! You have lint in your ears or somethin'? Get moving!"

The raccoon growled as it assumed an all fours stance and reared it back.

"Heh heh, wow. YOU are going to try and take ME on? I guessing rabies doesn't make you the sharpest knife in the kitchen," T.K. joked.

Suddenly, more raccoons appeared alongside the lone raccoon.

T.K. eased up a bit, "Ok, you have a little army. So what! I'll take you all on!"

A bear joined the lineup.

"Oh. ...You have a...bear. Mother," T.K. squeaked.

Leni paced back and forth in the living room, worrying about T.K.

"Leni, relax. T.K. can handle himself. Besides, you are literally going to carve a line with all of that pacing," Lori warned.

"I can't, Lori. Tee Kee might possibly get killed! Do you really want that, huh?" Leni pried angrily.

"I bet that would feel great to me," Lucy wondered.

Lynn wrapped an arm around Leni, "Relax, sis. T.K.'s got it under control. I'll go after his shift."

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Openthedoor! Hurry!" T.K. squealed.

Leni squinted her eyes, "Does that question your answer?"

"You mean 'answer your question?'" Lynn corrected.

"Just open the door!" Leni demanded.

"Yeah, I ain't got all night!" T.K. added.

Lynn quickly opened the door and T.K. sprinted into the house.

T.K.'s chest heaved with deep breaths. "Uh, we need to leave...now!" T.K. demanded.

"Why, bro? It's perfectly safe here," Luna reassured.

T.K. shook his head rapidly, "No! I'm not talking about that! I'm actually talking about...,"

 **CRASH!**

The bear burst through the window. It bared (pun intended) its sharp teeth at everyone.

"THAT!" T.K. exclaimed.

Lincoln pointed upstairs, "Quick, to my room! We can use the emergency slide!"

The bear leaped towards the siblings with its intent of killing. Everyone screamed and dashed upstairs. Lincoln opened the door and revealed a switch; he pulled the switch and the slide inflated.

T.K. raced upstairs with Lola behind him. He was near to the room until...

"Oof!"

T.K. looked behind him and seen that Lola had tripped over her dress. The bear stood behind Lola in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh, Lola! You so owe me after this!" T.K. remarked as he stood a three point stance.

The bear gritted his teeth and assumed a ready position as well. Lola looked between the two and covered her head. With a warcry, T.K. and the bear charged towards her. Realizing that the bear is overall quicker than him, T.K. scooped a baseball and threw it at the bear.

 **BONK!**

The ball hit its mark as the bear crashed and burned right near Lola. T.K. scooped her up.

"You ok?" T.K. asked.

Lola nodded her head rapidly.

T.K. smirked, "That's what ya get for wearing a long dress."

"Oh, shut it, you," Lola blushed as she crossed her arms.

"Guys, come on!" Lincoln ordered as he waved his arm over to himself.

"I don't know about this, dudes," Luna expressed as she walked into the food court.

While in the van, Lincoln and T.K. proposed that they all should hide in the mall like in the zombie movies.

"Why the worries, chica? Look at the perks: food, entertainment, tons of beds to sleep on. What could possibly go wrong?" T.K. tempted.

 **CRASH!**

Everyone huddled together as the lights flicked on and off.

"You had to ask, dreadhead," Lori deadpanned as she and others flashed T.K. unamused looks.

"Ok, enough with the looks. It ain't like I predicted that to happen," T.K. informed.

"I guess the squirrel would not shed some LIGHT," Luan joked as the other groaned.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Leni announced.

"Whatcha got, chica?" T.K. asked.

"Hmm, how about we split up into groups of two, so that the icky squirrel and his icky zombie army won't pick us off altogether. Plus, we have an entire mall to ourselves!" Leni explained.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Leni tilted her head, "Was it something I said?"

"No, but that was one of the smartest things that you've said," Lincoln answered.

"I know right? Girl has been on a roll lately," T.K. stated, holding up a small notebook that is about Leni's wise moments.

"Then it's settled! Now, before we scatter, does everyone has each other on speed dial?" Lori reminded.

"Yes!" The others responded.

Lori nodded, "Alright, then. Be careful, and call anyone when you are in trouble.

"I wonder where should we head first, Linc?" T.K. asked.

Lincoln shrugged, "Beats me. How about the arcade?"

"Niiiiiiiccccccce! Onward to the 'cade!" T.K. exclaimed.

Lincoln began to follow him, but he stopped dead in his tracks and wore a terrified look.

T.K. stopped and looked back, "What's wrong, cuz?"

Lincoln pointed a trembling finger in front of him, "Buh...buh...buh,buh,buh."

"Spit it out!" T.K. demanded.

Instead, Lincoln grabbed T.K. and ran to the nearest store. "The bear! The same bear from the house is in the mall! I just seen it lumber along the kids area!" Lincoln whispered frantically.

"Yeah, that is a problem. We need a plan. What is this store you dragged us to?" T. , feeling his way through the darkness.

 **ZAP!**

"Ah! What the hell?!" T.K. screamed as he leaped towards Lincoln's side.

Lincoln walked up to the box, "Wait, what was that?"

He poked it again and the burst of lightning shot out again. T.K. walked to box as well, and he grabbed the object.

T.K. began to inspect the stick-like object, "Hmm, at least we have light."

He clicked the button and waved the stick around. T.K. noticed a sign for the store; he shone the light closer.

"Cattle Prodz N Stuff. ...Seems legit," T.K. remarked.

 **THUNK!**

The two quickly zipped their head towards the entrance. The bear squinted its eye in the darkness.

"I have a bold, but stupid idea. Go hide somewhere," T.K. mouthed.

Lincoln's eyes widened, "Wait, what are you planning, T?"

But T.K. was already sneaking up to the reanimated beast. When he was close enough, T.K. turned on the prod and quickly zapped the bear.

"ROAR!" The bear bellowed as it turned to the same spot as T.K. rolled away from there.

T.K. repeated the daring feat.

The bear growled angrily as it turned again to find nothing. The bear scratched its head in confusion.

At the bear's butt, T.K. turned on the prod on the highest setting and gave a real good poke.

This time the bear yelped in pain and ran to a nearby wall.

"Holy crap, I can't believed that work!" T.K. exclaimed in amazement.

Lincoln walked up to him, "How would you know that would work?"

"I didn't," T.K. answered.

The two looked back towards the bear, who cowered in fear from their looks.

"Ok, now that Jumbo's scared crapless. Lincoln, go find me two of those backless baby seats, a big fish, a long piece of rope, and a fishing pole." T.K. instructed.

"Ok, one, I try my best; furthermore, Jumbo?" Lincoln questioned.

T.K. shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. He looks like a Jumbo to me. Now, move it!"

Lincoln nodded as he raced out of the store. T.K. looked towards the now curious bear.

T.K. rubbed his hands together, "Alright, Jumbo. Let's get acquainted!"

30 minutes later...

Lincoln clumsily walked into the store with all of the things that T.K. needed. T.K. was laying on the side of the bear.

Lincoln peeked from the stack, "Uh, what's this?"

"Oh, check this, Linc! Jumbo speaks people! Do it again, Jumbo!" T.K. asked happily.

"I rove you!" Jumbo awkwardly spoke.

"How cool is that!?" T.K. commented.

Lincoln set the stack down, "Well, here's the stuff you asked."

"Oh, word? Thank you," T.K. expressed.

T.K. picked one seat and placed it onto Jumbo's back. He cut a piece of the rope with a knife. He then wrapped the rope around the top of the seat, and the bottom of Jumbo. He repeated the process again for Lincoln.

Lincoln tilted his head, "What are you doing, T.K.?"

"Makin' makeshift saddles. I seen off of a cowboy show once," T.K. reminisced.

He leaped off Jumbo and patted him on the side, "Try it out!"

Lincoln climbed up and got a feel for the seating. He looked towards T.K. and nodded in contentment.

Lincoln shot out a thumbs up, "Nice crafting!"

"I do try, I do try," T.K. responded.

 **BUZZ! BUZZ!**

T.K. pulled his smartphone, "Yo."

"T.K.! Come to the toy store, quickly! Lana and I are surrounded by wolves!" Lola exclaimed, making T.K. pull his phone away.

"Yeah, we've been holding them off with toy guns, but we're running out of ammo!" Lana cried.

T.K. put on a determined look, "We're on our way!"

He hung up his phone. "The twins are being held up at the toy store. We need to go," T.K. informed Lincoln.

He kneel down and gave Lincoln a boost on top of Jumbo. He grabbed the fish and fishing pole.

"So that's what the fish and fishing pole is for," Lincoln realized.

T.K. climbed up Jumbo, "Yep. Giddy up, Jumbo!"

He drew the fish down to Jumbo's face. Licking his lips, Jumbo lunged forwards. T.K. tried again, and Jumbo lunged again.

Lincoln tapped him on the shoulders, "Uh, T.K. don't you think we can go faster?"

"Ask and you shall receive. Fetch, Jumbo!" T.K. ordered as he drew the fish to a far distance.

The bear kicked it overdrive as Lincoln held on tight.

At the toy store, the twin were fending themselves with every toy gun. The wolves were stunned momentarily, but regain focus. As they gotten closer, they were dodging the bullets. Lana grabbed Lola's arm and ran to the far corner of the store.

"I guess this is it," Lana whimpered.

"I-I told you we should had put something at the end of the bullets," Lola remarked.

They held each other close until...

"EXCELSIOR!" T.K. shouted.

The twins looked up to witness T.K. and Lincoln riding on top of a bear. The said bear was fighting the wolves, and roaring at them as well. T.K. and Lincoln were getting their own shots with the cattle prods.

The wolves raced out of the store, whimpering and licking their wounds.

T.K. and Lincoln slid down the bear.

"Are you two ok?" T.K. and Lincoln asked.

Lola and Lana glomped the two with hugs.

"Yes, thank goodness! Thanks, guys! I thought we were dog food!" Lola predicted.

"Forget that! Where you get the bear?!" Lana pried happily.

T.K. patted Jumbo, "Cool, right? His name is Jumbo, and he's totally mellow. Wanna pet 'em?"

"Eeeee! Heck yeah!" Lana answered happily.

She ran towards Jumbo and began to pet him softly. Jumbo hummed in contentment from the petting. Lori, Leni, and the others raced into the store.

"Oh my god, we heard howling! Are you all ok!?" Lori asked frantically.

Lynn tilted her head, "Is that a bear?"

"Yes and yes. The twins were attacked by wolves, so T.K. and I raced over here on Jumbo," Lincoln answered.

"Aw, so my plan failed?" Leni moped.

Luna patted her back reassuringly, "At least you tried, luv."

Lori's worries were by replaced by confusion. "You literally named that thing?"

"Hey, Jumbo's not a thing. He's basically a huge, primal human being that has feelings like the rest of us. Isn't that right, big guy?" T.K. defended as he scratched behind Jumbo's ears.

"Yeah!" Lana added.

Jumbo panted happily.

T.K. sniffed the air. "Is that...strawberries?"

"Oh, Tee Kee! Me and Lori went to this cute perfume store and, like, tried on everything; however, this strawberry scented perfume really smelled good and-AHHH!" Leni squealed as Jumbo pounced her.

T.K. jumped on Jumbo and began to message him, "Bad Jumbo! No attacking sister!"

While Jumbo's distracted, Lori pulled Leni from under Jumbo while he plopped on his belly.

Leni cringed, "Eww! Bear slobber. I'm going to go wash up!"

"Wait, since Jumbo's one of those zombies. Could he and them be after...strawberries?!" Lola wondered.

Lisa's eyes widened upon realization. "Of course! How could I be so blind?! I forgot thr strawberry extract that I put in the Revival X," Lisa thought.

Lisa walked over to T.K., and tugged on his pant leg.

T.K. looked down, "What's up, Lis'?

"I figured a way to end all of this. We need some lemon juice, and something to detonate it with," Lisa sorted.

T.K. nodded, "Nice, but let's tell the others so that they won't be left out."

"Very well," Lisa agreed.

Meanwhile, the wolves returned to the mall with the squirrel leader, and the rest of the zombie army. The kids founded a couple of huge fans and placed them at each exit in the mall. They scented the air with the perfume that Leni found in order to fool the, which it actually worked. The entire zombie animal army was now in the center of the food court.

The squirrel looked around, wondering who could of planned this.

"Ah, Bushytail! Lookin' for this?" T.K. taunted, shaking a perfume bottle.

The army began to marched forward, but the squirrel put its paw up to stop them. It scampered up to T.K. itself with an angry face. T.K. placed the strawberry perfume in his pocket and cracked his knuckles.

With a loud screech, the squirrel leaped on to T.K. It began to scratch and bite T.K. all over his body. It was too quick and nimble for T.K. to land any hits.

The others looked on from their hiding places.

"Wow, T.K. is actually losing. To a squirrel of all things," Lynn remarked.

Lori put her hand on her hip, "Ya know, you think that he'll put up a decent fight."

T.K., who had the squirrel in a headlock, turned to the others with a frustrated look. "Hey! Could ya launch the bomb already!?"

Lisa tossed the bomb nearby T.K., "Ask and you'll shall receive, brother. Bombs away!"

Everyone sans T.K. ducked behind their respective hiding places as Lisa pressed the detonator.

"3, 2, 1. Goodbye," The bomb spoke.

 **BOOM!**

Lemon juice splattered everywhere, coating the entire food court. The zombie animal army reverted back to lifeless corpses. T.K. opened his eyes and looked in his hand. The squirrel leader was now back to a corpse as well.

"Ew!" T.K. cringed, tossing the corpse away.

The others appeared from their hiding spots and walked up to T.K.

Luan whistled, "Wow wee! Sure hate to be the guy that has to clean up this!"

"I don't know. I like this way better," Lucy disagreed.

"Well, that's solves one problem; however, there's another one," T.K. pointed out.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"What is it, T.K!?" Lincoln pried frantically.

T.K. began to sway side to side, "It that...this lemon juice is really burning these claw and bite marks. Excuse me, please."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OWWWWWWWWW!" T.K. screamed before fainting.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Lori picked up T.K.

"Let's go get T.K. his rabies shots," Lori said.

 **Author's Note: I swear I wasn't on drugs when I wrote this; I wanted to do my own spin on the whole zombie apocalypse situation. Y'all know what to do. I'll do another fan request, an offical episode, and one of my own. To the most recent guest that left a review about, "Next time, don't take so long to update please." Let me speak to you real quick: One, I specifically said that I had an essay to write during the time, so your listening skills are fucking abysmal, and two, patience would be a god send to you. You are going to wait like the rest of the public, and you ARE going like it. If not, then goodbye because I ain't going to miss you.**

 **Tell 'em Dark Man Spectre sent ya.**


	13. Ep13 - Bully Huntin'

**This episode was bought to you by TigerVolcano5000 and a guest.**

T.K pummeled his punching bag numerous times, while Lily looked on from his air mattress. It was T.K.'s turn to watch Lily since the others were busy. He usually pass the time by engaging the baby with small talk.

"I don't know, Lil'. I have known Krystal for about a good month now. You think that I should meet her parents one day?" T.K. pried as he performed a spinning side kick.

Lily was stacking her blocks, "Blokees!"

"Yeah, you're right. I don't want to rush into the relationship like that," T.K. said as he jabbed the punching bag repeatedly.

Lily pushed her block tower, causing to come apart. "No!" Lily shouted

"No what? So should I meet her parents or naw?" T.K. asked.

Lily took a toy hammer and bonked the blocks repeatedly as she giggled.

"Oh! I SHOULD meet after all. Good idea, chica!" T.K. praised as he flip kicked the bag.

Lily began to nibble on the hammer.

"Ah, how I love our little one sided convos," T.K. remarked happily as he climbed the mattress.

Lily looked up to him with a confused look, "Poo poo?"

"I'm serious, Lily. YOU are my special widdle rock," T.K. declared, booping Lily on the nose.

"He, he!" Lily giggled as she covered her nose.

Her stomach growled.

"Hungee!" Lily whined as tears began to swell.

T.K. picked her up and walked towards the basement stairs, "Alright, lil mama. Let's go and get some num nums."

In the kitchen, T.K. sat her in her high chair as he fixed her a bottle of formula.

Shaking the nearly full bottle, T.K. walked towards Lily with her afternoon lunch. He almost didn't noticed the kitchen door opening.

Lucy stuck her head in. "Good, he's distracted. Now to sneak to my room," Lucy thought as she crept inside.

She was nearly three quarters to the doorway until...

"Hi, Lucy!" Leni greeted.

Lucy jumped, "Ah!"

"Oh, Lucy. I didn't even see ya come in," T.K. spoke.

"I was counting on that," Lucy stated under her breath.

T.K. raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Lucy responded.

"Anyway, how was your day?" Leni asked.

"It was good. Although, it wouldn't be enough to raise my spirits," Lucy responded.

"Uh huh. So, did you noticed that you have mud all over you face and dress," T.K. pointed out.

Lucy looked down and then back up, "Oh, that. The entire third grade is, uh, doing a play about a zombie, uh, party!"

T.K. and Leni looked at each other, and then back at Lucy.

"Zombie party?" T.K. and Leni repeated questionably.

Lucy nodded rapidly, "Um hm!"

"Let me get this straight; elementary schoolers...doing a play...on a zombie...party," T.K. recalled.

"It's because it's so close to Halloween," Lucy explained.

"Lucy, it's March," Leni corrected.

Lucy rubbed her head, "Oh! It is? I didn't realized that time goes by so fast. Well, I'll just go take a bath and go to sleep."

"Ain't it 4:15?" T.K. questioned.

"School had me tired, so why just wait through the day for the upcoming suffering when I can just sleep," Lucy lied before she walked away.

T.K. shook his head, "Hm, there's no telling what could be wrong with that girl."

"Maybe she had a bad day," Leni said.

T.K. rubbed his chin, "Or maybe somethin' deeper. I going to keep an eye out for her."

"Nice of you to be protective, Tee Kee. Anyway, can I see Lily? I've made some new outfits for her," Leni explained happily.

T.K. picked Lily up and handed her to Leni.

The two walked away as T.K. picked up the empty baby bottle.

"One way or another, Luce. I will find out what's been eatin' ya."

 _Later at dinner..._

"So then I said; Bruce, when you have as much kids as me. You be begging another man to switch places," Lynn Sr. concluded as he burst out laughing.

The others clapped awkwardly as Rita chuckled nervously.

T.K. cringed. "Ew! That dad joke seriously gave me chest pains. If you can classify that as a joke. No wonder where Luan got all her jokes from," T.K. thought disdainfully.

Lucy walked out of the kitchen as everyone turned towards her.

"Lucy, dear. Finished already?" Rita pried.

Lucy looked up to her, "Umm, no. I'm not feeling too well actually."

Lynn Sr. stood up from his seat. "Are you sure, honey? Do you need to go to a doctor."

"No, sir. It's just a head cold that has been going around at school. Besides everyone else, I welcome it wholeheartedly. Good night," Lucy departed, walking to the stairs.

Everyone stared at each other in worry, while T.K. wasn't convinced at all.

"Lying and now starving?! Even Lucy knows better than that," T.K. thought as he took out a pencil and wrote a message to Lincoln.

It said, "Hey, you know what's going on with Luce?"

He tossed it to the kitchen, where it hit Lana at the back of her head.

Rubbing her head, she grabbed the napkin and looked towards T.K.'s direction.

"Give it to Lincoln," T.K. mouthed.

Lana turned to Lincoln, and she tugged on his sleeve. She handed him the letter and pointed towards T.K.

Lincoln took the letter and read it. A second later, the letter came back to T.K. He opened it...

"I don't know. As far as I know, she's been acting like this since last week," It read.

Back to Lincoln...

"Hmm, you got to give me something a little more than that, dude. Any specific reason at all? You do have the best relationship with Lucy after all."

To T.K. once again...

"It could be those trio of 6th grade bullies: Ricky, Raymond, and Denzel. From the basketball team, remember?"

Back to Lincoln...

"Hm, those clowns? Could be a possiblilty. I'll look into this tomorrow. Thanks."

One last time for T.K...

"No problem."

"Boys, do not pass notes during dinner, please," Rita reinforced.

"Sorry, Mom," Lincoln apologized.

"Sorry, Mrs. Loud," T.K. apologized.

 _The next day..._

T.K. crept around the courtway, trying to search for Lucy.

"Man, you think that a goth would stick out like a sore thumb, but wow. The lil chica's hard to find," T.K. noted as he peeked around the corner.

At a lone tree, Lucy sat at the bottom as she read a poem compliation book.

"Ok, nothing out of the ordinary here I supp-"

"Hey, T.K.!"

T.K. jumped around to the source of the voice, "Who's there?! ...Papa Wheelie?"

"Dude, Tabby's having a little concert on Saturday. You coming?" Papa invited.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Hey, can you speed this up? I'm in the middle of something here," T.K. urged.

Papa handed him the invite, "Sure, sure. Here you go. See you there."

"Alright, then," T.K. replied as he peeked around the corner once again and gasped.

There were three older kids: one short, one average sized, and one tall surrounded Lucy. Her stuff was spilled everywhere as she trembled in anger. He couldn't tell what they were talking about, but he could damn sure tell that she was being bullied.

"Hm, so Lincoln is on to something after all. Fine, game on marks. I will show the three of yas that you NEVER mess with family," T.K. promised darkly as he walked away.

 _After school..._

T.K. leaned against a tree that was nearby the middle school. There were a few students there from being in meeting for clubs. The entrance door opened as Ricky, Raymond, and Denzel walked out.

"Alright, I'm finna head on my usual daily jog," Ricky, the average sized boy, said.

"I'm heading down to basketball court in the park for my usual rounds," Raymond, the short sized boy, added.

Denzel. the tall sized boy, nodded, "Cool, I'm heading towards the store."

The three did a group handstake that involved high fives, low fives, back fives, and too much pelvic thrusting.

"We dem boyz!" The three yelled as they went their separate ways.

T.K. cringed, "Ew! That's just...sick and wrong! How are they team captain and co-captains of the basketball team? Now, short stack! You up first!"

T.K. pushed himself from the tree and began to follow Raymond.

 _At the basketball court..._

 **SWISH!**

"Ooooh! And Starks takes the win with an astonishing buzzer beater. The crowd goes wild!" Raymond imagined as he made fake crowd noises.

T.K. peeked from the bushes as Raymond paraded around the court.

"Alright, punk. Showtime!" T.K. whispered darkly as he stepped out bushes with a piece of paper and a pen.

"Oh, wow! Raymond Starks of the Royal Woods basketball team! Can I have your autograph?!" T.K. faked.

Raymond took the paper and pen, "Sure, squirt. To whom I should make this out to?"

"To Lucy," T.K. responded nonchalantly as he picked up the basketball.

"What kind of boy is nam-"

 **BOING!**

Raymond crumpled into a small ball as he held his face in pain and shock, "Wh-what the?! What's your problem, fool?!"

"My problem is a growing midget and his two friendly and hairy apes bullying little girls. Now, answer to me; do you know a said little girl named Lucy Loud?" T.K. quizzed as he sat a foot on top of Raymond's side.

Raymond was confused, "Wh-what?"

 **WHACK!**

Raymond rolled over from being kicked in the face. T.K. trekked closer to him.

"Don't try to play dumb, boy. DO YOU KNOW LUCY LOUD?!" T.K. roared.

Raymond found the strength to stand as he faced T.K. with a sneer, "That killjoy that wears all black and has pasty skin? Yeah, what's it too ya?!"

"That's my sister you messing with, mark. I guess cowards nowaday will prey on anything smaller than themselves for that pit of testosterone that you sorely lack," T.K. snarked.

That set Raymond off as he charged T.K. He threw a hook punch and T.K. dodged it. A straight punch and T.K. weaved that also. A jab shot out and T.K. batted it away. T.K. pushed Raymond away with a palm strike. With a shout of rage, Raymond charged T.K. one more time. He swung at T.K. with a wild haymaker, which T.K. moved out of the way.

T.K. chopped Raymond in the ribs, kicked him in the back of the leg, which set Raymond on one knee. Finally, T.K. stepped back and delivered a vicious side kick to Raymond's head. Quickly, T.K. grabbed Raymond's arm into a standing armbar.

"Listen and listen closely. Speak of this to anyone..."

 **CRACK!**

"Ahhhh! My arm!" Raymond screamed as he tried to reach T.K. helplessly.

"...And you going to have two broken wings to worry about!" T.K. warned.

 **CRACK!**

"Ahhhhh! Please! I'll do anything! Please stop!" Raymond begged frantically.

T.K. pushed him down, "Glad to come to an agreement, partner. Bye-bye!"

T.K. walked on home while Raymond clutched his arm in pain.

 _The next day..._

"So you went for a layup, came down on your arm, and snapped it in two?" Ricky repeated.

Raymond nodded frantically as he looked down the hallway. T.K. stood at the end of the hallway with a death glare. He waved his finger, pointed to his arm, and made a swift, breaking motion with both of his hands.

Ricky turned to the same direction as Raymond, "What are you looking at, cuz?"

The two saw nothing as Ricky gave Raymond an unamused glare.

"Uhhh, I saw a ghost?" Raymond replied sheepishly.

Ricky squinted his eyes as he scanned Raymond up and down slowly.

"Alright, man. I have to get to class. Call me when you figure out what ACTUALLY happened," Ricky departed.

 _Later that day at the Loud House..._

"All is going according to plan, Lily! Only two more to go!" T.K. noted.

Lily giggled happily as she pushed T.K.'s punching bag.

"Speaking of, I'm finna deal with Ricky now!" T.K. declared as he raced upstairs.

Lily began to pummel the punching bag ferociously.

T.K. snatched Lily from shredding the bag to pieces, "Ok, crouching baby, hidden dragon. I think that I becoming a bad influence on you."

 _In the woods..._

"Woah, oof!" Ricky groaned as he picked himself up from the ground.

T.K. revealed himself from a tree, "Nice fall, scrub. I'll rate that a hearty ten of out ten."

"What's your problem, half pint mark?!" Ricky yelled as he swung a punch.

T.K. blocked the attempt and fired back with a knee to the gut.

"Oof!" Ricky cried, hunching over.

"My problems are three self righteous meatheads that think that rules don't apply to them," T.K. answered as he tripped Ricky with a sweep kick.

T.K. mounted Ricky's stomach and began to unload punch after punch after punch onto his face; he even threw in an occasional headbutt for the heck of it.

T.K. grabbed Ricky by his hair. He forced him to look him in the eye. "You know, Rick. I'm a firm believer of the phrase 'an eye for an eye'; however, in this case, it's an shin for a sister!"

He sprinted to the tree behind him and ran up the side. Flipping from the tree, T.K. aimed and thrust his elbow at Ricky's shin...

 **CRACK!**

"Ahhhhhh! You freakin' jerk! You cost us the entire season!" Ricky cried as he rolled in intense pain.

T.K. dusted himself off and walked away, "Tell it to someone that cares about a bully like you!"

 _Later that night..._

"That's so weird. First, Raymond, and then Ricky. Denzel's going have a tough job on the court. On your left, T.K.," Lincoln directed.

T.K.'s character shot in the direction that Lincoln said, "Yeah, what a coincidence for that to happen. Also, thanks fam. Look behind you."

"Thanks," Lincoln expressed.

The two played the game in silence for fifteen minutes until T.K. paused it.

"Wha? What's up, T.K.?" Lincoln pried curiously.

T.K. sighed, "Linc. I have to...tell you something...that you may not like."

"What do you mean by that, dude?" Lincoln responded.

"I...was the one that put Ricky and Raymond in the hospital," T.K. revealed.

"WHAT?! Why?!" Lincoln screamed.

T.K. put his hand to his mouth, "Keep your voice down! The reason why because they are actually the ones bulling Lucy."

"Do you realize how much trouble you are in," Lincoln pointed out.

"Yes, I've contemplated that. That's why you are going promise not to say anything to anyone about it," T.K. ordered.

Lincoln scratched his head nervously, "I don't know, T."

"Look, don't do it for me. Do it for Lucy. This will save the girl a lot of issues later on. Hell, I'll even buy you comics for the next month," T.K. promised.

Lincoln smiled shyly, "Well, since you've said a month. You got a deal; however, try not to hurt them too badly."

"Deal!" T.K. replied.

 _The next day at a alley..._

 **BONK!**

"Augh!" Denzel yelped as he hopped on one leg.

T.K. gripped his nunchucks fiercely, "Had to search all over town for yo' sequoia built self."

"I didn't even do nothing, man," Denzel pleaded.

"Oh brah. You just haven't been harshly reminded of your misdeeds, yet," T.K. argued gleefully as he swung his nunchunks.

 **BOP!**

"Yeowch! I'm telling the truth, psycho!" Denzel shot back as he fell to the ground.

"No! You telling a lie because I seen you bully one of my sisters. For that, you're gonna pay for it," T.K. growled as he raised his nunchucks up.

"T.K.!"

The two whipped their heads towards Lucy, who stomped towards T.K.

"What...are you doing?" Lucy asked angrily.

"Uh, just fooling around like two boy-"

"Don't play coy with me, T.K. I know what you've been doing. The darkness are my second pair of ears," Lucy revealed.

"You were listening from the vents were you?" T.K. summed up quickly.

Lucy stomped her foot, "That's not the point! The point is that you resorted to petty violence."

"But, Lucy. This fool and his lackeys were making you miserable. I could just sat by and not do anything about it," T.K. defended.

Lucy stepped up to T.K. and placed her hand onto his chest, "T.K., you did do something. You and Leni, to an lesser extent, checked up on me and made sure that I was ok. I was going to tell the principal about it the next day before I noticed one of them stop bullying me."

"Oh. ...So you was," T.K. realized.

"Look, I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner, but you know how our sisters are," Lucy

T.K. sighed as he sheathed his nunchucks, "I suppose your right. Alright, let's-AACK!"

Denzel came from behind and snatched T.K. in a sleeper hold, "So you're the one that ruined our chances of a championship. Now, you're gonna pay!"

T.K. tried everything he can just to escape, but it was no use. T.K. thrashed weakly until he lost consciousness.

Denzel took his nunchucks and tossed him away.

He turned to Lucy, "And for you. Time for you to get yours, you little snitch!"

He grabbed Lucy by the hair and tossed her to the ground. He began to slowly walk towards her.

"Now, for the finishing blow, runt," Denzel quoted darkly as he raised the nunchucks.

"HEY!"

Denzel turned his head towards...T.K.!?

"What the?! How?! I choked you out?!" Denzel informed angrily.

T.K. grabbed a rock, "Yeah, but I simply held my breath while you 'choked me out.' And now..."

He pitched the rock furiously...

 **CRACK!**

"Ahhhhhhhh! My nose!" Denzel squealed as he covered his nose.

T.K. helped Lucy up, "You ok, Luce?"

"Yes, and his screams of pain are the dark sprinkles on top. Speaking of, what do we do about him?" Lucy wondered.

"I got that under control," T.K. smirked.

 _At Denzel's house..._

"Ma'am, you son and his friends was bullying my sister and I. You can tell obviously from the various stains on our clothing," T.K. told.

"Oh, is that so? Denzel, is this true, and don't you lie, boy!" Mrs. Brooks ordered forcefully.

Denzel nodded shyly.

Mrs. Brooks squinted her eyes, "Ok. Young man, I see to it that my son and his friends are properly punished."

T. , "Thank you, ma'am. Good night."

Mrs. Brooks closed the door.

"Well, that's the end of that," T.K. closed.

Lucy hugged T.K., "Thank you...for everything, T.K."

"No prob, chica," T.K. replied as he patted her.

 **Author's note: There ya go. Y'all know what to do. I'm out. Peace.**

 **So long, King Bowser!**


	14. Ep15 - It's Better to Give

Cold, blistering winds, snow that plies up as far as the eye can see, and ice that can catch the most careful and focused person literally slipping. It doesn't take a Lisa for anyone to figure out that winter has come once again. For kids, this is a great, joyful thing because school buses have difficulty making their morning routes, which meaning no school.

For the Loud kids, this also means that Christmas is fast approaching for them to receive their annual gifts that have been begging for on their knees. Whether Lori is dying internally from not opening presents, Lucy and Lynn going on a scavenger hunt in order to find their presents, or Leni making fashionable dresses from any Christmas decorations. There ain't no stopping these kids from having a holly jolly good holiday. Well, there is one kid…

"Lincoln, honey! Can you help Lori and Luan decorate the tree?" Rita asked to her son, while she was busy helping her husband with the dinner for tonight.

Lincoln nodded, "Sure thing, mom! Where are the decorations?"

"They're in the attic." Rita answered.

Before he could proceed, Rita placed her hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"Also, try to coax T.K. out of his room. He's been depressed since last week." Rita explained, worried for her adopted son's well being.

"Got it!" Lincoln responded, before he continued his way and went upstairs.

The decorations weren't hard to find in the attic. All Lincoln had to do was some heavy lifting to get the box. Slowly, he climbed back down from the attic while having careful not to trip, and headed downstairs. He walked towards Lori and Luan, who were decorating the tree.

"Here you go, girls." Lincoln signaled as he placed the box down.

Lori placed another ball ornament onto a branch. "Oh, thanks Lincoln." She gave a smile of appreciation.

"Hey Lincoln. A virgin for your troubles?" Luan winked jokingly as she held a Virgin Mary figurine.

"Ah, ha ha. Yeah, I'll leave ya to that." Lincoln cringed at the joke, before he turned around and walked towards the basement door.

Now, it's time for task two: luring a dragon out of his cave. In Lincoln's case, luring a moody preteen out of the basement. Lincoln took a deep breath before opened the basement door and peeked his head in.

"T.K., are you down here?" Lincoln pried through the darkness.

There was no answer as Lincoln sighed.

"Ugh, come on, T.K. Make it easy for me." Lincoln complained as he walked downstairs.

"I hope nothing is wrong with him." Lincoln thought hopefully.

He fumbled around the darkness until he flipped the switch. The light shined all over the room as Lincoln saw a familiar bundle of dreadlocks on the air mattress.

Lincoln approached and shook the dreadhead. "T.K., are you feeling ok?"

There was no answer.

"T.K., dude. Are you asleep?" Lincoln called, shaking him further.

Again, no answer.

"T.K. say some-Ah!" Lincoln screamed as a hand shot out from under the covers and gripped the collar of his shirt.

T.K. pulled Lincoln close to his face, "What!?"

Lincoln saw the angry expression on T.K's face, meaning he's not in the mood.

"I-I was wondering if you would like to help us decorate the tree. Mom and the others are worried that you are more quiet than usual," Lincoln informed as he flinched under T.K.'s glare.

"No way," T.K. responded as he gently pushed Lincoln away.

Lincoln was dumbfounded, "But why? It's about to spend some great time with our family in Christmas!"

"Right there! That last word right there! Christmas! I not too keen on celebrating it," T.K. answered.

"Not to keen? What could possibly be bad about Christmas of all holidays," Lincoln tempted, still finding himself hard to believe what's T.K's problem.

T.K. turned away from Lincoln with his crossed arms. "You wouldn't understand, Linc," T.K. assumed.

"Come on, T. You really said that to me of all people?" Lincoln pointed out.

T.K. didn't respond. Lincoln sighed and began to think. What could be the reason that the skater hated Christmas so badly? The last thing that everyone needed was a grouch.

"Hmm, I may figure out on how to coax him into confessing." Lincoln thought as he turned to T.K.

"T.K. I'm thinking of a song." Lincoln claimed with a smirk.

T.K. turned to Lincoln with a confused look.

"A manly, catchy song that you may know the words to," Lincoln clarified.

T.K.'s head tilted, "What do you me-"

"I feel we're close enough. I wanna lock in your love." Lincoln sang.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, NO! You would go there, Lincoln!" T.K. complained as he shook his head.

Lincoln spun into a jig. "I think we're close enough. Could I lock in your love, baby?"

T.K. slapped his hands over his ears. "La, la, la, la, laaaaa! Can't hear you over the sound my forced wailing! Not gonna work, Lincoln!

"Come on, you know you wanna to. I can't finish this without you, T," Lincoln convinced.

T.K. leaped from the bed. "Now I got you in my space. I won't let go of you." T.K. sang perfectly as Lincoln looked on.

"Got you shackled in my embrace. I'm latching on to you." T.K. finished.

Lincoln walked up to him. "Now that I've brought you from your moodiness, would ya please tell me what's wrong with you!?"

T.K let out a sigh in defeat. "Alright, alright. Take a seat, will ya?" He ordered with a motion.

Lincoln plopped onto the air mattress.

T.K. took a deep breath, "Five years before my pops and I moved here, it was Christmas Eve in Dallas. It was one of the rare times that I could see my dad without anything making 'em work on the road."

Lincoln nodded as he listened attentively to the story.

"Before Christmas Day arrived, I was begging my dad to buy my a street luge board: the Apex Carver. They really don't make boards like those anymore," T.K. reminisced as Lincoln raised his hand.

"Wait, what does that have to do with the story? Not to be rude or anything," Lincoln asked.

"I was gettin' to that, bruh. Anywho. At the time, I didn't know that he got the actual board until I went snoopin' through the presents and found it under the floorboards. Afterwards, my pops and I went out for a little family dinner with my aunt, uncle, and cousins," T.K. remembered.

T.K. walked towards the wall and leaned against it, "After that, we came back home and…it had been broken into. Everything had been stolen, the furniture, our clothes, food, and worst of all: OUR…PRESENTS!

Lincoln gasped in shock, "But did you ever get them back?"

"Nope. By the time that the cops founded the criminal and asked about the location later that night, he already gave the gifts to someone else. The bad thing is that not only Ithat he took my most sought gift, he took a piece of my innocence as well," T.K. remarked sadly.

Lincoln grasped T.K.'s shoulder, "T.K., that's horrible. I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Uh-uh, I don't need your pity, but at least you know why I'm like this. Now, go do what ever you and the girls want but leave me be," T.K. instructed as he placed the blanket over himself.

Lincoln walked back to the stairs. He looked back to T.K one more time with a worried look. He sighed and proceeded to walk upstairs.

"This had better be good, twerp," Lori warned as the other sisters voiced their complaints.

"It is, Lori. I found out what's wrong with T.K.," Lincoln informed.

Lynn crossed her arms, "Other than that he is being a Gary H. Grouch?"

"Anyway, when T.K. was six…" Lincoln started.

Ten minutes later, the girls were shocked and saddened from T.K.'s Christmas tragedy.

"Poor Tee Kee," Leni moped.

"That crook took the Christmas spirit right outta the lil' love," Luna growled.

"So what do we do now?" The twins pried

Lori put on a determined look, "We do what we do best: lend a hand!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

 _The next morning…_

T.K. stretched and yawned, "Christmas Eve. A firm reminder of the cold world destroying my innocence."

He changed into his clothes and proceeded upstairs to the door. He opened the door to Lori and Leni, who wore wide grins on their faces.

"Tee Kee!" Leni chirped.

"We were wondering if you like to come with us to feed the homeless?" Lori proposed.

T.K. walked past them, "No thanks. I appreciate the offer, though. I'm going snowboarding."

Lori and Leni put on puppy dog eyes, "Please, Tee Kee?"

"Abup bup bup! That ain't gonna work on me! Bye!" T.K. growled as he walked closer to the door.

"He's walking away!" Leni gasped.

Lori brandishes a roll of duct tape, "Not on my watch! Grab him!"

They both tackled the boy to the ground. Leni held him to the floor while Lori applied the tape.

"The heck!? Let go of me! I know my rights!" T.K. demanded as he struggled.

"No can do, Tee Kee! You, like, need some help about regaining your Christmas spirit!" Leni exclaimed.

T.K. growled through the tape. "Dammit, Lincoln!" T.K. thought angrily.

The two carried T.K. to Vanzilla. After placing the boy, the two got in and Lori put the van in reverse. Backing out of the driveway, the three drove on their way to the retirement home. Leni looked back towards T.K. and flinched under his cold glare.

"Sorry, Tee Kee, but, like, you really need this," Leni reinforced.

T.K shouted inaudible curses under the tape, trying to break free like a wild animal trying to break outta the cage.

Lori was getting sick of the complaining, "Oh would you cool off, twerp! You literally are not gonna ruin Christmas for us! Do I make myself clear!?"

T.K. snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes. Glad to come to an agreement," Lori remarked.

The van pulled up the parking lot of the retirement home. T.K. sat in his seat as Lori and Leni got out of the car. Leni opened to the door on T.K.'s side.

"Ok, Tee Kee. I'm going to take the tape off. It's gonna hurt a little..bit," Leni warned.

 **RIP!**

"AHHH! MY MOUSTACHE HAIRS!" T.K. squealed as he frantically swung his arms and legs.

Lori raised one of her eyebrows, "What moustache hairs? Come on, T.K."

The three walked through the entrance and signed in. They walked to the lounge room where Pop-Pop was watching T.V.

"Pop-Pop!" Lori and Leni called happily as they ran towards Pop-Pop.

Pop-Pop grabbed them in a big hug, "Lori, Leni! How are my two big girls?"

"Good!" Lori and Leni answered as they returned the hug.

Pop-Pop turned to T.K.'s direction. "Oh, I see that you brought T.K. as well," Pop-Pop pointed out.

T.K. waved weakly, "Yeah. Hey, Grandpa Al."

"What's wrong, son?" Pop-Pop pried in worry.

"Nothing, I just got up from a deep nap," T.K. lied as he stretched.

Lori and Leni shared a knowing look.

"Oh, well. How's about all four of us catch up and talk?" Pop-Pop proposed.

T.K. shook his head, "Y'all go ahead. I'll finna get something from the vending machine."

He walked away as Pop-Pop, Lori, and Leni sat at the couch. In the hallway, T.K. found the guilty pleasure machine beside the women's restroom.

"Ah, at least I can drown my holiday sorrows in food," T.K. noted in depression.

He placed a dollar in the insert slot and selected two Dog-gie bars.

"Man, I don't see why Lincoln and the girls go out of their way to basically erase what happened back then. I wish that I had the heart to te-"

"Hey, kid. Could ya hurry up? I gotta bag of prune cookies with my name on it," A withered voice gloated impatiently.

T.K. turned his back towards Scoots, who was pulling up on him from the bathroom.

T.K. backed away from the machine, "My bad, ma'am. Didn't hear ya pull up. I was just doin' some thinkin'."

Scoots eyed T.K. closely, "It's no prob, kid. Say, you that boy that was adopted by Albert's folks."

"The one and only! Now, if you excuse m-"

"Wait a minute, sonny! You ain't foolin' ole Scoots! I know when somethin' wrong," Scoots informed.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Oh, please! What could an elderly woman like you know when something's amiss?"

"We 'elderly' folk happen to be experts in the body language department. Now, explain!" Scoots ordered.

T.K. shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, I guess. You see it all started like this…"

 _Ten minutes later…_

"And that's how Christmas was ruined for me forever," T.K. concluded.

Scoots nodded, "Hmm, seemed that your Christmas wasn't the bee's knees."

"Yep, a freaking trainwreck," T.K. added.

"Kid, I wanna show you somethin'," Scoots motioned.

She reached into her blouse and pulled out a necklace with two dog tags.

T.K. tilted his head, "Dog tags? You a veteran?"

"No, sonny. These here are Kevin's, my late husband. He died at the Pearl Harbor attack back in '41. At that time, I thought Christmas wouldn't be the same without 'em. Albert came over a day before Christmas and gave a me a good pep talk. He told me that I can't dwell on Kevin's death because I wouldn't last in a cold world like this," Scoots recalled.

"I'm real sorry about your husband. Besides that, the only thing that I deal with every Christmas is my depression," T.K. stated.

Scoots snapped her fingers, "That's it right there, sonny! You can't mope around every Christmas like a tradition for you. You got to find the true reason why do you celebrate Christmas!"

"How I'm supposed to do that lady?" T.K. wondered hopelessly.

"That is for to you to find out, kid. Now, go before your sisters wonder where you are," Scoots warned as she inserted her money into the machine.

T.K. sighed and walked back to the lounge room.

 _At the Loud House…_

"We're back!" Lori called as she, Leni, and T.K. entered.

Rita poked her head in the doorway, "Welcome home, kids. T.K., can you help out Lola and Lana choose what toys to give to the children's hospital."

T.K. nodded, "Got it!"

T.K. jogged upstairs to the twins' room. Lana had her toys in one pile while Lola had her toys in another pile.

"So, should I give all of toy cars or all of my action figures? This is so hard," Lana complained.

Lola shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe both? Now, should I give away my electric blue eyeshadow, or my passionate purple eyeshadow? Ugh, we need some help! This is so excruciating!"

"You rang?" T.K. answered as he leaped into the room.

Lana ran up to him, "Yes please!"

"So, you're out of your little funk?" Lola pried as she walked up to him.

"Yeah, St. Nick somewhat convinced me to put on a better attitude for the holiday," T.K. lied.

"Even after what happened to you?" Lana asked.

T.K. nodded.

"Hey, no fair! How come Santa talked to you first?" Lola questioned in annoyance.

"He visited me in a dream last night. Now, I can't promise you anything, but if you're lucky, then maybe Claus could visit you tonight," T.K. persuaded as he booped Lola on the nose.

Lola grinned, "Really?"

"I know so, cream puff. Now, what's the sitch?" T.K. asked.

"WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CHOOSE!" The twins exclaimed.

T.K. flinched, "Got it. But why?"

The girls shared nervous looks before Lola answered.

"We…were afraid that the kids at the hospital wasn't going to like the gifts we gave."

"Wha? That's just stinkin' thinkin'! Those kids at the hospital rarely get anything nice for Christmas. This is practically a blessing to them!" T.K. urged.

Lana stepped forward, "So, we shouldn't care about what we should give to them?"

"Close, but no. You SHOULD care about giving in the first place. These gifts are god sends to their shortened lives. They couldn't wish for a happier way to spend their depressing Christmas!" T.K. continued.

As soon as he said that, a wave of realization struck T.K. "…Give, give, ….GIVE! Oh my God, how could be so blind and bull headed! Maybe that scooter lady was on to something after all," T.K. thought happily.

"Hmm, I could always get more cars and figures down the line," Lana noted as she put both of her cars and figures in her pile.

Lola tossed both of her eyeshadow containers in her pile as well, "Oh well, at least those kids can become as beautiful as me."

They both hugged T.K., "Thanks, T.K.!"

"Not a problem, lil' ladies," T.K. replied, patting the twins back.

 _Later at midnight…_

"Hmm, I not satisfied. I mean, I know what's the meaning of Christmas, but…why do I still feel…empty," T.K. wondered.

 **CRASH!**

"What the?! What was that?" T.K. asked as he climbed out of the bed.

He crept upstairs and opened the door. He peeked into the darkness and saw a scrawny man, who was nearly the same height as him, dressed as Santa Claus.

"Alright, what goodies can I steal tonight?" The Santa robber whispered cockily.

T.K. snuck through the living room, "Not on my watch, ya low life bum!"

The Santa robber picked one present, "Score one for ole St. Nick. And…now…for…the…otherrrrrr."

T.K. gripped the pressure point on the robber's neck and squeezed it tightly.

 **THUD!**

"Have a nice sleep, fool. Now, let's see what you're packing," T.K. murmured as he peeked into the bag.

There were numerous toys from various kids in the neighborhood. T.K. looked towards the Santa robber with an unamused look.

"Really? Stealing from kids, boy? What would yo mama think of you now?"

T.K. took a closer look to the robber's outfit.

"Matter fact, I'm borrowing so that I can give back," T.K. declared in confidence.

 _Thirty minutes later at a neighbor's house…_

"Now that looked the part, let the giving begin! Now, who's first?" T.K. wondered as he looked through the bag.

"Ok, the first gift is…Ronnie Anne. I'm surprised that he got passed her," T.K. remarked as he picked the lock.

 **CLICK!**

T.K. slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Bobby and Ronnie Anne were fast asleep on the couch as a Christmas special was on T.V.

"Now that's just too adorable, and it had potential blackmail material for Linc to use," T.K. smirked as he took a picture.

He placed the gift down, scarfed a full plate of cookies, and walked out of the house. He closed and locked the door…

"Huh, that actually felt good," T.K. stated.

"FREEZE!"

T.K. quickly put his hands up, "Ididn'tdoit!"

There were two police cars in front of the Santiago house. The four police officers had guns pointed at T.K.

"Chief, we've got the perp. We're bringing him in," The male officer told through the walkie talkie.

The walkie talkie buzzed, "Affirmative, officer. Now bring him in for questioning."

"Roger that," The male officer responded as he grabbed T.K.

"Wait, the real Santa robber is at my house! I swear to my siblings that he is!" T.K. pleaded frantically.

"Tell it to someone who cares, crook," The male officer brushed off.

T.K. shook the Santa beard off, "Look will ya!? The real Santa robber is a man! I'm just a kid! Plus, I was giving all of the gifts back too!"

The officers holstered their guns, "He does have a point, Kent."

"Ok, even if he's at your house. Would he still be there?" Officer Kent pried suspiciously.

T.K. squinted his eyes, "I bet a night in juvie hall that he's there."

"Fine, I'll bet my nightstick if he isn't there," Officer Kent wagered.

T.K. and the officers hurried back to the house, where most of everyone else is up, and Lynn Sr. and Lincoln are keeping the robber at bay.

T.K. burst through the door and pointed to the robber, "You see!? You see, you see, you see!?"

"What the darn heck!? Terrence Loud, where have you been?!" Lynn Sr. demanded.

"We were worried sick about you!" Rita added.

"Uhh, what had happened was that the robber right there tried to steal all of our presents. So, I knocked him out and tried to return every single gift to the neighborhood kids, but the cops nabbed me before I even can get to the second house," T.K. explained in a rapid fashion.

Lincoln lowered his bat, "Wait, how did you knock him out?"

"The neck vice grip thingy from that space show. Now, book 'em, boys," T.K. ordered.

Officer Kent retrieved the real Santa bandit, "With pleasure! Oh, kid. A bet is a bet."

Kent tossed T.K. his nightstick.

"Thank you, sir! Don't ever doubt me," T.K. gloated as he caught the nightstick.

Officer Kent rolled his eyes playfully, "Yeah, yeah. Merry Christmas to you all."

He directed the robber towards the police car as T.K. closed the door behind them.

A small yawn caught everyone's attention, "What's going on?"

Lola tiredly walked down the stairs. Upon seeing T.K., she instantly woke up and sprinted towards T.K. in pure happiness.

"SANTA!? What are you doing here? It's not even Christmas Eve," Lola pointed out.

T.K. shrugged, "Ho, ho, ho. I was just making a practice run. You know for the big night, ho, ho, ho."

"Oh, ok. Didja get my letter about my present?" Lola asked.

T.K. was confused, "Your letter for…"

"My Super Mega Pony Princess Pony. I've been trying very hard to be a good girl this year," Lola explained.

"Oh! That, I actually do have it with me," T.K. winked as he reached in his Santa coat.

He pulled a wrapped box and gave it a quick shake.

"Wanna pony powered hug?" The box chirped.

Lola was star struck, "EEEEE! Thank you, thank you, Santa!"

"But since it's not yet Christmas, you can't open it yet, little girl," T.K. mentioned.

"Aww, but Santa." Lola pouted.

T.K. shook his head, "No buts. Promise me this: you won't open the gift until it's Christmas Day, unless you want to end up like your sister."

"Hey!" Lori barked.

Lola giggled, "I won't, Santa."

"Good, now go on to bed now," T.K. urged.

Lola nodded as she walked upstairs

Lincoln turned to T.K., "Where did you get her present?"

"I stole it from the Santa robber," T.K. answered.

Everyone shot T.K. an unamused glare.

"What? Rightful retribution people!" T.K. defended.

 **Author's Note: Merry Christmas! I thinking of wrapping up season one on this episode. Now, y'all ain't going to like this, but I'm taking another break for the simple reason that I want to relax this last week of Christmas break before I have to head back to school. Y'all know what to do! Happy New Year as well! Sorry for the late upload; I gotta a guy that will be fine tuning the future chapters.**

 **All is calm, all is bright.**


	15. Ep 16 - How to Catch a Predator

**Note: Graphic violence, and close calls with rape.**

Lisa Loud. There are many ways to describe her: scholar, prodigy, and a avid fan of Dairy Land. With this much knowledge, she could best any known intellectual being in the world. Sadly, every blessing comes with a wicked curse: no amount of high intelligence can reveal to her the outcome of every experiment she attempts. Day and night, she dwells in her lab, tinkering with every component, data, and equation for each experiment.

T.K. eyed her curiously as she waddled from her chemical cabinet to her work desk. In one hand was a glass beaker filled with red liquid, while in another hand was a glass flask filled with orange liquid. She placed the flask on the desk, and removed the rubber cork from the beaker. Carefully, she poured the red liquid into the flask, and began to mix the two liquids together. The liquid changed to a bright scarlet color as the mixture bubbled violently. Lisa began to smile confidently as she turned towards T.K.

T.K. relaxed against the wall. "So, what the experiment about again?" T.K. asked with a look of confusion. He had no problem with helping Lisa with anything. If anything, he liked helping her with the experiments. It gave him a feeling of excitement like those old, black and white sci-fi movies.

"It's simple, dear surrogate brother. This is a elixir that will help a human control his or her most common negative emotions," Lisa responded like it was an everyday ordeal. She began to walked towards T.K. with the altered flask.

T.K. rubbed his chin, "Hmm, sounds great. No brainer, but wouldn't that be more appropriate for the likes of Lori and or Lola?" He does have a point. T.K. usually blocked out the two blondes' fierce tempers. He have a temper himself, but it took a lot to get him to that level, unless it involved his siblings.

"Valid point, brethren; however, it's tedious to get anyone sans you to do an experiment," Lisa explained as she handed him the flask. She then pointed up to the desk for T.K. so that he could get the notepad for her. T.K. retrieved the notepad and the pencil for her.

T.K. eyed the bubbling liquid inside of the flask. "Alright, here goes nothing!" T.K. exclaimed with confidence. He guzzled the mixture down. Smacking his lips, he placed the flask on the table.

"Tastes...like passion fruit juice," T.K. compared. He gave Lisa a confused look.

"I mixed the chemicals with some juice so that it'll neutralize the bitter taste," Lisa informed. She raised the notepad and pencil, ready to take notes, "Now, do you feel any difference in terms of behavior?"

T.K. squinted his eyes and held his chin in thought. He felt…fine for the most part. "Hmm, no, zip, and nada," T.K. answered. Maybe it was a dud.

"Aww, darn it! I thought for sure it would work!" Lisa whined as she pouted adorably. She's still a kid at heart underneath that cold exterior at times.

T.K. resisted the urge to gush. He kneeled to Lisa's height, and cupped her chin. Gently, he made her look up to him. "Look chica, who knows what could happen if it did worked. How about this: I let you know about any changes throughout the day, ok?" T.K. promised with a hopeful smile.

He walked out of Lisa's and Lily's room. He sighed contently as he faced the reader.

"My biological father always said to me, "Son, it's never a bad thing to lend someone a hand, whether it should benefit you or not. Be a natural saint and help out anyway because it is the right thing to do." Naturally, I don't mind to help out whenever I'm asked to do so, but since I'm a Loud, I have step up and help out anyone at any given moment," T.K. explained as he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

 _In the kitchen…_

Rita was using a ruler to fish something out from under the refrigerator. She strained and strained, but she couldn't quite get her desired object. Groaning, she stood back up and stretched her back. "Dang it!"

"What's wrong Mrs. Loud?" T.K. walked through the doorway and leaned against the counter.

Rita shook her head and turned towards T.K. "Oh, it's just that I'm going out with a couple of old friends tonight and one of my earrings fell and rolled under the fridge." She placed the ruler down and sat at the kitchen table in mild annoyance.

"Maybe I could help." T.K. reassured as he walked to the front of the fridge. He looked for a spot where he could place his hands.

"Thanks, sweetie, but there's no-"

 **SCREECH!**

Rita suddenly covered her ears as T.K. pulled the fridge effortlessly. Once he was far enough, T.K. stopped and retrieved the golden jewelry. He pushed the fridge back into place. T.K. gave the earring to his now flabbergasted mother. "Here you go, ma'am."

"Uh, thank you…T.K." Rita expressed in awe. There was a month's worth of food in there; how was he able to move it without any hindrance? Rita continued to ponder this as T.K. grabbed a soda and walked out.

 _Later that day…_

"Oh, Bronson, if it weren't for Boo-Boo Bear, you'll be my second beau," Lori gushed affectionately. She and the others relaxed on the couch, watching Dream Boat. Normally, T.K. would let himself die before watching Dream Boat; however, he did considered the Samoan, Malosi, to be a worthy competitor in the show. He would voiced his opinion about Malosi, unless if he wanted a heated debate on his hands. T.K. stretched along the love chair as Karen was about to announce the next eliminated competitor.

"And the next man going overboard the Dream Boat is-"

 **FIZZ!**

"AWWW!" Everyone sans T.K. groaned. Lincoln clicked the remote repeatedly to another channel, but it had static also. This was not good for any of them, except for T.K.

"Thank god," T.K. thought in happiness.

Lori pounded the table in frustration, "We need to get the T.V. back on! I can't literally bare the thought of Bronson being eliminated!"

"How can we? Dad's gone, and he's the only one that knows how to fix the antenna," Lana pointed out sadly. Everyone sans T.K. groaned in sadness

"Although, I have plenty of thoughts why Bronson should get the boot," Lynn remarked.

Lori crossed her arms. She grew angry from that jab. "This coming from the girl that think Blaine, the meathead, should win." She wasn't taking that laying down.

Lynn stood up and balled her fists. "Oh yeah? Blaine may be a meathead, but at least he's not a total cheeseball like Bronson," Lynn argued in retaliation. The other girls joined in the argument, voicing their own opinions about who should go.

While the femme corral raged, T.K. got up and walked out of the front door. Lincoln noticed, and proceeded to follow his adopted brother. In the front yard, T.K. looked up towards the antenna, where a piece of paper was entangled in the wire.

"Piece of paper, eh? No sweat!" T.K. gloated with a confidence smirk. He cracked his knuckles.

"So, you wanna get a ladder, T?" Lincoln pried knowingly. He wondered about how T.K. was actually going get up on the roof.

"Oh, that's ok, brotha. I don't need it," T.K. retorted as he crouched down. The resulting statement utterly confuse Lincoln.

"What? T.K., what do yo-Holy Scmoley!" Lincoln exclaimed in astonishment. T.K. leaped up to the lower part of the roof in one single leap. T.K. landed with the footwork of a cat; he slowly climbed up to the top of the roof, and began to tug the paper. As he shook the paper, the T.V. regained some of the picture.

"Hey, I can see some of the T.V., luvs!" Luna pointed out. Through the static, it looked like someone was being eliminated. It was the guy that Leni was rooting for, Bryant.

Leni rushed to the T.V., "No, Bryant! You were, like, so destined for greatness with Karen!" The others gave her blank, confused looks. "What? This is totes a appropriate reaction," Leni defended as she hugged the T.V.

T.K. finally pulled the paper free. He crumpled the paper up and toss it down the street. He leaped back down to a still astonished Lincoln.

"Hello? Earth to Lincoln? Snap out of it!" T.K. shouted as shook Lincoln of his daze.

Lincoln blinked a couple of times. "What? …T.K., how did you do that?" It wasn't everyday that you witness your adopted sibling jumping to the roof with a leap that can make basketball players nervous.

"Simple. I just crouched and jumped. Easy as that," T.K. answered. He hoped that Lincoln wouldn't delve into this. Sadly, he was wrong.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, "I know that. How DID you jump that HIGH?" He only seen that stuff from all of the video games he played.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out," T.K. responded cockily as he walked into the house, leaving Lincoln in the front yard. Lincoln wore a look determination as he pulled his walkie talkie.

"Well, T.K., you're wrong. Clyde, it's time for operation Snooping Behind T.K.'s Back and Finding Out What's Going On and finding a shorter name for this operation, over!" Lincoln ordered into his walkie talkie.

Clyde quickly answered back, "Copy that, Lincoln!"

 _At night…_

T.K. tossed and turned as his stomach ached ever since he laid down for the night. He climbed out his air mattress weakly for a glass of water. "Ugh, my stomach! Maybe some would calm it down," T.K. hoped as he slowly walked to the stairs. He didn't get far as a strong ache brought him to his knees, "AH!"

His body began to vibrate as he started to grow, ripping his clothes in the process. His nose shrunk down until there was nothing to be seen. His mouth also shrunk, but by a decent amount, and his teeth grew sharp. Four mandibles grew around the corners of his mouth for assistance in communication. His head shape took a more oval appearance, while his dreadlocks grew around like a horseshoe. His eyes sunk deeper into his eyeholes to appear small. "Grrrah!" T.K. roared in distress from the painful transformation.

He clamped his mouth to quiet his screams…or roars as he looked to his hands; they both grew along with his body and his fingernails changed into sharp, long claws. His feet underwent the same attributes as his hands. T.K. felt his muscles grow as well his skin changed to a pasty yellow mottled with black spots. Finally, his tailbone grew longer as a strong tail formed behind him. The transformation was over. He stood up and looked at his hands; his height rivaling Lori's.

The now mutated T.K. looked through the small window in the basement toward the moon. He chirped in excitement as he charged upstairs and out the front door. T.K. jumped up to the roof, and looked towards downtown as the nightlife blossomed with activity. "Hunt," T.K. grinned, eager for some soft meat. He leaped from the roof onto another roof, quickly traveling to town.

 _Back at basement, inside the furnace…_

 **SLAM!**

Lincoln awoken with a start from T.K. bursting through the front door, "Whahuh!? What was that?" Lincoln peeked through the holes of the furnace door, and seen T.K.'s shredded shorts and shirt. He gasped in horror and rushed out of the furnace. He gripped the pieces and looked towards the stairs. Quietly, he snuck to his room to get his shoes, and a jacket for the cold. He snuck back downstairs and out of the house, not before closing the door. He froze as he heard a deep roar to his left; he looked up and saw a huge, shadowy figure quickly clearing each rooftop athletically. Gulping in fear, Lincoln began to make the long trek to find T.K.

 _Later in town, in a dark alley…_

A woman in a yellow, body clinging dress, black jacket with white sunglasses backed against the wall, petrified of a certain clown with a machete. She silently prayed that anyone or anything could save her. "P-please, I'll do anything! J-j-just let me go!" The wide hipped girl begged in futile. She hugged herself and cried loudly.

"My, what's the matter? Not one for ordinary chatter?" Chuckles questioned with a devilish smirk. He gotten closer to the girl, and slowly used his machete to cut her dress up. Her bra flown freely in the night sky. "Doll, you have no choice, besides I like my fish scared and moist," Chuckles remarked darkly as he clutched her arm. The dastardly clown began to make his move…

"Grrrrrahhhhhrrrrr."

Chuckles turned his head towards the opening of the alley. He searched around for whoever made that clicking growl. He founded nothing as he resumed his…deed. Chuckles could have gotten farther until a stabbing pain in his right ribs made him stop in his tracks. "Ah! What the hell!?" Chuckles cringed as he frantically tried to move. The girl looked on in hope as if her prayers were answered.

T.K. suddenly materialized out of nowhere right beside Chuckles with three of his claws pierced into Chuckles's side. "ROOOAAARRR!" T.K. bellowed, impaling Chuckles with even more claws and lifting him in the air. In shock, Chuckles released the girl, and began to pull at T.K.'s arm. T.K. tossed him to a couple of trash cans.

 **CRASH!**

Dazed, Chuckles got up and checked the damage he sustained. A medium sized gaping hole oozed blood as Chuckles felt a little dizzy. Shaking the daze off, he charged at T.K., grabbing his machete. Snarling, T.K. assumed a defensive stance as his mandibles buzzed in anger. Chuckles readied a huge swing and…

 **SWOOSH!**

…and completely missed due to dizziness from blood loss. T.K. quickly capitalized on this fatal error by kicking the back of Chuckles's leg. After forcing the clown one knee, T.K. applied a tight sleeper hold around the Chuckles's neck. Chuckles tried to escape in futile, but the mutant had a iron grip. "Killing…blow," T.K. growled, slowly turning Chuckles's head to one side. With a swift, strong motion…

 **SNAP!**

…Chuckles The Predator was no more. The deceased clown dropped to the ground with blood oozing out of his mouth. T.K turned to the woman, who was now closing her eyes and whimpered incoherently. T.K. slowly made his way to her with unknown intentions. The woman braced for her quick death until T.K. tapped her shoulder.

"O…K?" T.K. slowly asked as he gently grasped her hand. The grisly deed was done, and now was to tend to the frightened.

The woman was confused by the sudden 180 in emotions. She wondered what he going to do with her. "W-what?"

"Are…you…OK?" T.K. repeated once more as he stroked her hand gently. The woman gradually calm down and gained a sense of confidence. T.K. patiently waited for an answer.

"Y-yeah. Thank you…so much for this," The woman expressed in high gratitude. She was glad that there was still noble guys in the world, even if said noble guy was a mutated, hulking beast.

"Wel…come," T.K. replied as he pushed her toward the exit. "Go…home. Not…safe," T.K. warned. The woman nodded before hugging him, not caring about the slimy, scaly skin that T.K has. After that, the woman ran out of the alley as fast as her black heeled boots could carry her. T.K. looked towards the body of Chuckles and lumbered towards it.

 _At the park…_

"H-hello? T.K., are you here? Are you ok?" Lincoln called out as he quietly traversed the empty park. The poor boy was on edge from being out alone at night. The nearby streetlights did little to nothing to ease his tension. Lincoln looked all over the place: searching through trees, playground areas, and under benches.

"I wonder where could he be? It isn't like him to be out this late," Lincoln noted as he tried to process what's going on with his brother. First, jumping onto the roof like Ace Savvy, and now sneaking out at night. He began to look inside of the swirly slide…

 **CRUNCH!**

Lincoln jumped into air in fear, "Ahhhhhh! W-w-what was that!" He turned to the source of the sounds. Various chomps, rips, crunches, and snaps can be heard behind a lone oak tree. Nervously, Lincoln slowly crept towards to the tree. His mind is literally screaming, 'No, no, no," but his body is saying, 'But…I must," The obvious red flags are flashing in front of him figuratively. He ignored all signs of caution as he is near the oak tree. Unfortunately, this was all blown to hell as he stepped on a twig.

 **SNAP!**

The monster quickly reared its head towards Lincoln. The petrified Loud surveyed the gruesome scene: blood was spewed all over the place, the monster has a decapitated head that is covered with clown face paint that said monster is currently chomping away, and the body on the ground is gushing blood from the open neck. Lincoln began to hyperventilate crazily as he backed up. The monster stood up and slowly followed him. "P-please! Stay away!" Lincoln begged, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

The monster ignored his pleas as it got closer to him. Lincoln fell to his bottom, watching the monster stand tall and menacing over him. Lincoln closed his eyes and whimpered mindlessly, letting the monster decide his fate. The monster leaned to his face closely, studying him with its eyes and mandibles. The monster scooped up the scared boy in a bridal carry, and began walking.

"Wha? W-where are you taking me?" Lincoln asked nervously. It was weird that the monster didn't kill him, and it was even more weird that he's in a very compromising position. The monster looked towards him for a few seconds before looking in front of itself again. Lincoln decided to keep his mouth shut in hopes that the monster wouldn't snap and kill him.

The monster began to speed up the trip by jumping onto house to house, making sure that Lincoln doesn't fall. Five minutes later, the monster made it to the house. It climbed slowly to Lincoln's window, mindful of its small passenger. Opening the window, the monster scoped the room of any intruders. He didn't find any, so he leaped to the bed. The bed squeaked loudly in protest from the heavy weight. The monster placed Lincoln on the bed, and it wrapped the blanket around him. "Sleep," The monster ordered bluntly as it watched Lincoln closely.

Lincoln nodded rapidly as he turned over and pretended to fall asleep. Satisfied, the monster climbed back up the wall, and out of the window. The entire event left Lincoln in two different emotions: relieved that he made it out in one piece, and excited because he just met a real life, friendly monster! Clyde is gonna be so jealous! Lincoln hoped to meet him again as he actually drifted off to sleep.

 _The next early morning…_

T.K. slowly risen out of bed, moaning and stretching out the kinks in his body. He smacked his lips as he noticed something; a metallic taste was strong in his mouth. "Ugh, this taste is disgusting. What did I eat last night?" T.K. questioned as he walked upstairs. He went to the bathroom to investigate what had happened the night before. It was very easy since everyone else was asleep. He clicked on the light, and checked his reflection. Needless to say, he almost threw up.

He was covered in blood, his hair was unruly and unkempt, and he was overall dirty from…whatever he did. "What…is…this!? What happened! I-I need to get this off, pronto!" T.K. exclaimed in worry. He dashed back down to the basement to get some fresh clothes, and hurried back to the bathroom. He took a long, thorough shower to wash all of the blood away, and he brushed and mouth washed his teeth to get rid of the taste of blood. Afterwards, he set towards Lisa's and Lily' room with intentions of ending this nightmare.

T.K. knocked furiously on the door…

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Lisa, open up!" T.K. ordered quietly. Few seconds later, Lisa opened the door with a irritated look. T.K. better have an explanation for this.

"What, T.K.!? Some prodigies are trying rest their mind after a day's worth of intellectual duties. Not to mention, you're going to wake Lily!" Lisa whispered, annoyed that her sleep is being disrupted.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Look, sorry, but…I want to call off the experiment." After knowing what has happened, T.K. want to take an extended break from any of Lisa's experiments.

"What!? Why!? You're my go-to guy for every major experiment!" Lisa exclaimed in disbelief. I wonder why the boy would want to back out? It isn't like him to call any off her experiments.

"Because…last night I transformed into…something, and then earlier this morning: I woke up covered in blood! That was not apart of the plan, chica!" T.K. shouted. Lincoln and the others were waking up due to the shouting.

"Dudes, can ya keep it down? The show don't start till a few hours," Luna yawned. She leaned on her doorway to keep herself from falling over. Luan leaned against her and fell back to sleep.

"Yeah, this is disrupting my beauty sleep," Lola groaned, placing her hands on her hips. Lana was out cold on the ground.

"Likewise," Lori added sleepily, adjusting a dozing Leni on her back in piggyback position.

T.K. and Lisa tuned them out as they continued their dispute. "Lisa, I do not want to go around every night hurting or outright killing anything in blind rage. Please, give me the cure!" T.K. demanded angrily He didn't want the others to witness this.

Lynn tilted her head, "Killing?"

"Oh…oh alright! Give me a few seconds, please," Lisa agreed reluctantly. She slipped back to her room to retrieve the cure. T.K. sighed in relief, and waited patiently. The others were curious about what the hell's going on. Lisa returned quickly with both of her hands behind her back.

"Sooooo, ….where is it?" T.K. pried in confusion. He thought she was going to get the cure. He didn't see the cure anywhere in sight.

Lisa pulled out a comically huge syringe, "Here you go, brethren." The sight alone scared the daylights out of T.K.

"Ah, needles!" T.K. shrieked, jumping to the air. The sudden change of emotions was too much for him to bare as he quickly transformed.

"What the!?" Lori and Luna began, dropping their respective sisters. This was not the wake up call that they had in mind.

T.K. snarled at them before turning invisible and charging downstairs. Awoken, Lincoln and girls followed him to the doorway. T.K was already out of the door and down the street. Lincoln looked closely at a fast moving outline heading towards the town. "He's heading downtown! Come on!" Lincoln beckoned, putting on shoes and a jacket.

 _Downtown…_

"Oh, I hope Tee Kee is alright," Leni prayed as she looked in a trash can. They been looking for T.K. for fifty minutes, but it was no luck.

Lincoln patted her back, "We will Leni. Now, Lisa, what did you to T.K.?" He and the other flashed her angry looks.

Naturally, Lisa wasn't fazed by the looks. "Simply a elixir that tones one's most negative emotions to a minimum," She answered while adjusting her glasses smoothly. Lincoln still had another question.

"Any side effects?" He proded. They all needed to know what they're up against.

"Every time he transforms, his intelligence goes down by fifty percent, and he becomes more unhinged every time he does transform," Lisa explained. Lynn ran up to the group with some big news.

"Guys, I saw T.K.," Lynn informed. The others gasped from the reveal.

"Really? You know where he went to?" Leni asked in happiness. She was relived that her adopted little brother is ok. Her question was quickly answered as two metal, crumpled doors were suddenly tossed onto the street they were on.

 **THUD! THUD!**

"I think that's where he literally is!" Lori exclaimed. She and everyone else raced to wherever T.K. was hiding out.

 _At a abandoned warehouse…_

T.K. was digging through random garbage to find food. He clicked in happiness as he founded a rotten ham leg. He began to gnaw on the leg hungrily. The other entered through the door, but T.K. didn't noticed.

"Ok, T.K. could be anywhere in this warehouse. Keep you ey-" Lincoln began. He was quickly scoping the place with his eyes

Lola and Lana pointed ahead of them, "There he is." T.K. quickly turned his head towards the group, making them freeze in fear from his appearance. T.K. finished the last of his ham and turned invisible.

"Aw, man! He vanished again!" Lana complained as began to search around. She was suddenly lifted into the air by T.K. "What the, somebody help!" Lana yelled, flailing her arms and legs. T.K. revealed himself to the group

Lola stomped up to T.K., "Put my sister down you horrid beast!" She unleashed a barrage of un-princess like strikes: slaps and kicks to the shin. This had no effect. In fact, it's starting to annoy him. T.K. grabbed her as well. T.K. licked his sharp teeth, and opened his mouth wide. Lola and Lana began to cry, and held each other. Lynn quickly grabbed a rock and heaved it at T.K.

 **THWACK!**

"Let 'em go, ya big jerk!" Lynn shouted as she threw another rock. This time it knocked the twins loose.

 **THWACK!**

Lola and Lana raced back towards the group and hid behind Lincoln's back. T.K. slowly lumbered towards Lynn with murderous thoughts. Lynn was about to run until Lori intercepted him with a 2x4, "Not on my watch, T.K.!"

 **SMACK!**

T.K.'s head was knocked all the way to the right. He slowly turned his head back towards Lori and snap a crook out his neck. "GRRRAHHHRRRR!" T.K. growled darkly as Lori's eyes widened.

"Uh oh," Lori squeaked as T.K. grabbed her by the shirt, lifted her up over his head, and threw her into a set of trash cans. The others gasped in horror from happened.

"Lori!" They all cried. Luna, Luan, and Lynn charged T.K.; Lynn tackled T.K. onto his chest, sending him down to the ground. Luna and Luan tried their best to hold his arms down.

"T.K.! Chill out, dude!" Luna demanded, having trouble with T.K.'s arm.

"Just like you, T, we're ARMED and dangerous to the teeth! Ha, ha, get it!" Luan joked, trying keep herself wrapped around T.K.'s arm.

Luna flashed Luan an unamused glare, "Really, dude?" This was not the time for any screwing around.

Using this distraction as a chance to break free, T.K. swung both of his arms to send Luna and Luan flying away. T.K. grabbed Lynn from his chest and tossed her away as well. T.K. looked towards the remaining group. Leni, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa huddled behind Lincoln as their only sign of defense.

"Pssshhht, Lincoln. Use this," Lisa advised quietly, handing Lincoln the syringe. Lincoln figured it out and nodded.

T.K. walked slowly towards them, licking his teeth and extending his claws. Everyone but Lincoln and Lisa cower in fear. "Hey, T.K. Here's a suggestion: eat me!" Lincoln suggested cockily. The others' eyes sans Lisa's widened in shock.

"WHAT!?" They cried. They didn't did not expect Lincoln to give up so easily. T.K. grinned in delight as he grabbed Lincoln by the arms. T.K. raised Lincoln up to his face.

"Yeah. Look how big and swollen my head is, T. I can sure feel up anyone for days. My hair looks like a big pile of whip cream," Lincoln explained coyly. This sent T.K. into a clicking fit, making Leni and Lola faint, and Lucy and Lana held each other. On the other hand, Lisa had a calm look on her face. "However, there's one thing you should know about, T.K." Lincoln advised knowingly. T.K. tilted his head in confusion.

Lincoln pulled out the syringe, "Unlike motionless, immobile food, we have a chance to fight back!" He stabbed T.K. in a vein on his neck, and pressed down on the button. T.K. tossed Lincoln back to the group. He clutched his neck, and ran around the room. Finally, T.K. began to transform back to his human form. He slumped on the floor as he snored loudly. Lincoln walked up to the sleeping, naked boy.

"T.K., are you ok?" Lincoln wondered, shaking him. T.K. shuddered from the touch before opening his eyes to Lincoln.

"Hey, bruh, How's…it going?" T.K. greeted drowsily. He patted him on the back before stretching out some kinks.

"Well, you…blacked out for a second there," Lincoln recalled. T.K. shot him a tired glare from the semi joke.

"That's your idea of a joke?" T.K. deadpanned. Lincoln began to stutter from T.K.'s glare.

"Uh…you see. But I thought that you-"

T.K. chuckled lightly, "I'm kidding; however, leave the joking to Luan, brotha." He stood up and covered himself with a newspaper. "Now, lets go home." He walked over to Lori and began to wake her up.

Lincoln smiled as he walked over to Leni and Lola to wake them up. Lucy and Lana walked over to Lynn, Luna, and Luan to wake them up.

 **Author's Note: Season 2 is upon us! This story is the result of what happen after watching all three Predator movies at different intervals. Y'all know what to do, and happy new year, which means: more stories from yours truly. Sorry for the wait, but like I said, I have a guy that going to be helping me whenever he has time to do so. Please be patient because I can't predict if I could do weekly uploads this time around.**

 **You one ugly mathafacka!**


	16. Ep17 - Sista Mista

**Note: This takes place after nine years. For info, refer to Episode 3. Also, this episode wad brought to you by FrancisVamp0822.**

On a chilled Friday evening, T.K. lounged on his silk corner sofa, watching a 90's gangster movie. Although, it pays to be a successful professional skateboarder with a cozy, luxurious house, and a exquisite supercar, it's stunk having to wait around for new events to participate in. Earlier, T.K. tried to combat this by asking Krystal to a date for old times sake; he haven't seen her since he began his cross country skating trip a year ago. He still kept her updated on everything he did and achieved, but it wasn't the same.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The knocking snapped the young man out of his bored daze. He got up and walked toward his front door. He opened the door, revealing Leni with a huge bag and a perky, huge grin. "Hi, Tee Kee! How's my favorite adopted brother? Please don't tell Linky that though," Leni greeted as she gave him a hug. T.K. smiled and returned the hug, patted her back.

"No worries, Leni. Besides, you said adopted; Lincoln's your blood brother," T.K. reminded. Suddenly, Leni pushed him away with a disgusted look on her face. T.K. tilted his head, "What's wrong, chica?"

"Ew, Tee Kee! Don't mention blood around me. What does that have to do with me and Linky?" Leni cringed at the information. T.K. chuckled and pulled her inside of his house. Ever since he knew her, Leni has maintained a great relationship with T.K. They rarely got into arguments, and T.K. even let her fix his hair. Even though, she puts bows or any hair accessories in his hair, much to his dismay.

"Just come in, girl," T.K. smirked as he plopped on the couch, and grabbed his soda. Leni took her time, admiring her brother's medium-sized condo. It had carpet floors, the kitchen counter was made of marble, and a state of the air toilet with a built in servant.

"Wow, Tee Kee. Your house is so nice. I wish my mansion were this nice," Leni remarked in awe. T.K. performed a glorious spit take from Leni saying the m word. He coughed violently as Leni ran over and patted firmly on his back. "Oh my gosh! Tee Kee, are you ok!? Do you need a doctor?" Leni worried.

T.K. finally finished coughing. "I'm ok. Pardon my French, but did you say a DAMN mansion!? When, and how!?" She only been a high profile fashion designer for about a year and a half; how the hell did she get a mansion!?

"One of my dresses sold for a least ten million dollars, or was it ten billion?" Leni questioned in a cute manner. Her said dress caused quite the ruckus online. When she first posted the picture of the dress online, it was under awkward lighting. Her online friends disputed over if the dress was green and red, or black and pink. Eventually, this caught the attention of celebrities, athletes, and even the president! This boosted her sales, and put Leni on the map as a distinguished fashionista.

"Uhhh, huh. Don't you think you're rushin' into things by buyin' a mansion?" T.K. proded in worry. Although, he was ecstatic that Leni was able to find success as well, but he was worried about any greedy males trying to leech off of her fortunes.

"Oh, pshaw, Tee Kee. I'm not rushing into anything because it would hurt me. Besides, Lori and my manager said that they will be keeping an close eye on my money. I hope that they won't get paper cuts from looking so close," Leni prayed, hugging herself. If any had a say on what Leni would do financially, it would be Lori.

"Oh, ok. Since you are here, wanna play that karaoke game that we were into when we were younger?" T.K. proposed as he exited out the Metube streaming channel.

Leni's eyes sparkled, "The one with our favorite song, and those cute characters?"

"Yep, that's the one," T.K. answered while booting up his game console.

"Fun!" Leni cheered, jumping up and down. T.K. chuckled as he selected his character, while Leni chose her character. He was kinda jealous that she had such a positive outlook on life, and took everything on with a smile. T.K. founded their signature song and selected it.

(Here's the song: watch?v=2LOUvMMjM_w)

A smooth calypso like beat started up, and T.K. began to bob his head. Leni followed suit, and began to sway her hips. As the music picked up tempo, T.K. stepped aside while Leni began the first verse.

 _Work, work, work, work, work, work_ _  
_ _You see me I be work, work, work, work, work, work_ _  
_ _You see me do me dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt_ _  
_ _There's something 'bout that work, work, work, work, work, work_ _  
_ _When you a gon' learn, learn, learn, learn, learn, learn_ _  
_ _Me na care if me tired, tired, tired, tired, tired, tired_

The in-game crowd started to love her accuracy and effort she put into the words. Leni may not have the singing abilities like Luna, but you gotta respect her enthusiasm.

 _Dry! (...me a desert)_ _  
_ _Nuh time to have ya lerkin'_ _  
_ _Him ago act like him nuh like it_ _  
_ _You know I dealt with you the nicest_ _  
_ _Nuh body touch me in the righteous_ _  
_ _Nuh botha, text me in a crisis_ _  
_ _I believed all of your dreams, adoration_ _  
_ _You took my heart and my keys and my patience_ _  
_ _You took my heart on my sleeve for decoration_ _  
_ _You mistaken my love I brought for you for foundation_ _  
_ _All that I wanted from you was to give me_ _  
_ _Something that I never had..._ _  
_ _Something that you've never seen..._ _  
_ _Something that you've never been..._

Leni was having the time of her life, and the crowd is really rooting for her. "Whoo, that's my girl! Keep going, chica!" T.K. cheered, clapping and whistling.

 _(Mmmmm)_ _  
_ _But I wake up and act like nothing's wrong_ _  
_ _Just get ready fi..._

 _(Work, work, work, work, work, work)_ _  
_ _He said me haffi_ _  
_ _(Work, work, work, work, work, work)_ _  
_ _He see me do mi_ _  
_ _Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!_ _  
_ _So me put in_ _  
_ _(Work, work, work, work, work, work)_ _  
_ _Ner ner ner ner ner ner!_ _  
_ _When you a guh ner ner ner ner ner ner_ _  
_ _Before the tables turn turn turn turn turn turn_

Leni danced cutely: pirolettes, jumping, and can-can like kicks. At this point, the crowd was going nuts at the performance of the song.

 _Beg you something please_ _  
_ _Baby don't you leave_ _  
_ _Don't leave me stuck here in the streets (uh huh)_ _  
_ _If I get another chance to_ _  
_ _I will never, no never neglect you_ _  
_ _I mean who am I to hold your past against you?_ _  
_ _I just hope that it gets to you_ _  
_ _I hope that you see this through_ _  
_ _I hope that you see this true_ _  
_ _What can I say?_ _  
_ _Please recognize I'm tryin', babe!_ _  
_ _I have to_

 _(Work, work, work, work, work, work)_ _  
_ _He said me haffi_ _  
_ _(Work, work, work, work, work, work)_ _  
_ _He see me do mi_ _  
_ _Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!_ _  
_ _So me put in_ _  
_ _(Work, work, work, work, work, work)_ _  
_ _When you ah guh_ _  
_ _Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn_ _  
_ _Meh nuh cyar if him_ _  
_ _Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting_

Leni stepped aside to let T.K. do his verse. T.K. slid smoothly in front of the screen. The crowd is cheering on for him as he began…

 _Yeah, okay_ _  
_ _You need to get done, done, done, done at work, come over_ _  
_ _We just need to slow the motion_ _  
_ _Don't give that away to no one_ _  
_ _Long distance, I need you_ _  
_ _When I see potential I just gotta see it through_ _  
_ _If you had a twin, I would still choose you_ _  
_ _I don't wanna rush into it, if it's too soon_ _  
_ _But I know you need to get done, done, done, done_ _  
_ _If you come over_ _  
_ _Sorry if I'm way less friendly_ _  
_ _I got niggas tryna end me, oh_ _  
_ _I spilled all my emotions tonight, I'm sorry_ _  
_ _Rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'_ _  
_ _How many more shots until you're rollin'?_ _  
_ _We just need a face to face_ _  
_ _You could pick the time and the place_ _  
_ _You spent some time away_ _  
_ _Now you need to forward and give me all the..._

Leni jumped into T.K.'s grasp as they both danced happily, laughing and just cutting loose. T.K. spun Leni away with one hand still grasping hers. He spun her back to his face, sharing a look of giddiness with each other. T.K. let go of her and they both sang the chorus…

 _(Work, work, work, work, work, work)_ _  
_ _He said me haffi_ _  
_ _(Work, work, work, work, work, work)_ _  
_ _He see me do mi_ _  
_ _Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!_ _  
_ _So me put in_ _  
_ _(Work, work, work, work, work, work)_ _  
_ _When you ah guh_ _  
_ _Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn_ _  
_ _Meh nuh cyar if him_ _  
_ _Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting_

 _(Mmmmm, mmmmm...)_ _  
_ _(Mmmmm, mmmmm...)_ _  
_ _(Work, work, work, work, work, work)_

 _(Mmmmm, mmmmm...)_

The crowd exploded into glass breaking cheers as T.K. and Leni hugged each other tightly. "Whee, they loved us Tee Kee! They loved us, they loved us, they loved us!" Leni exclaimed in happiness. They hugged once more. "Can we sing some more, pleeeeeease?" Leni begged like a child.

"Alright, one more song because I'm heading to the movies afterwards. You can come if you want," T.K. allowed. Leni nodded as T.K. selected another song for them to sing.

 _At the movie theater…_

"The hell you mean that The Quick and The Pissed 7 is sold out!?" T.K. demanded in anger. He's a long time fan of the series since he watched the first movie. He went into a mild depression after hearing one of the main actors had died. Meanwhile, Leni was looking at various movie posters in order to find what movie to watch.

The ticket boy shrugged. "I'm sorry, sir. There are other movies for you to watch though." T.K. sighed and rubbed the sides of his head. He wasn't going to get nowhere badmouthing the ticket boy. Leni finally found the movie that she wanted to watch. She walked over to T.K. to let him know.

"Tee Kee! I found a movie! Come have a look," Leni ordered as she grabbed his arm. The ticket boy damn near had a heart attack from witnessing such beauty. He leaned out of the booth with a bouquet of flowers that he had for some odd reason.

"Oh, mama. Hey, miss wanna come with me over to the burger place later tonight," The ticket boy flirted with a sleazy smile. He didn't get far as T.K. pushed him back into the ticket booth with one finger.

"Uh uh! Keep it in your pants, pizza face! Now, what movie you have in mind, chica?" T.K. pried curiously. He let her lead him to the poster. The poster was a huge cruise ship that was sinking in the Arctic Ocean. In the foreground, a woman was hanging on a piece of the ship for dear life as a lifeboat sailed towards her. "The Colossal HD? Ain't this the four hour chick flick that your mom dragged you dad to back in the day?" T.K. questioned with a bored expression on his face.

Leni nodded. "Yeah, but this had the deleted scenes, and the blooper reel. Can we watch it, please?" She put on her best puppy dog eyes. T.K. chuckled and agreed to her proposition.

"I guess, Leni," T.K. answered in boredom. Leni put on a stern, but cute look. She placed her hands on her hips in a motherly manner.

"Now, Tee Kee: don't judge a book by its cover. You might actually like it," Leni persuaded. First, she got a mansion, and now she's somewhat insightful as Lori. What's going on here, seriously!?

"Alright. Let's watch it," T.K. agreed reluctantly. He would at least four hours of sleep from this ordeal.

 _Four hours later..._

"Bravo, bravo! Ah huh, huh, huh, huh, huuuuuh!" T.K. weeped in happiness. He stood up clapped rapidly. He tried his best to sleep through the movie, but Leni brought themselves a medium-sized box of nachos. He tried to resist the calls of the melted cheese siren, but it was no use. During the movie, the main character, a female, goes aboard a so called indestructible cruise ship. Along the way, she meets a guy, and they hit it off. As for the end of the movie, the female protagonist's crush sank down to the cold, dark Arctic Ocean. She cried as a lifeboat was coming towards her, thus the movie ends.

"That, was, so, SAD!" Leni bawled as she blowed her nose. The lights came back, signaling that the showing is over. The brother and sister exited out of the theater.

"Hm, that was actually a great movie, Leni. I should really listen to you more often," T.K. remarked, nugging her. Leni gasped happily as she turned towards T.K.

"Really?" Leni pried in hopefulness. T.K. nodded in response. "EEE! Thank you, T.K. It really does mean a lot to me coming from you," Leni expressed. She pulled T.K. into a tight hug.

"Hm, no problem, chica," T.K. responded in mild confusion. He was used to Leni's vice grip like hugs, but he was confused that something as simple as her advice being considered positively helpful is easily the best thing she have ever heard. Then again, this is Leni we're talking about. He shook it off as he let go of her.

 _On the way home…_

Leni looked through the passenger window, seeing the various buildings pass by as she's uncharacteristically quiet for some reason. T.K. is even more confused about her behavior. She would usually talk his ear off about the movie, but there's something bugging her.

"So, I thought the movie was dope. What did you think, Leni?" T.K. began. He had to break the ice somehow. Leni perked up and turned towards him.

"Oh, the movie was great, but…Tee Kee. I have a serious question to ask," Leni stated. Now, T.K. was getting somewhere, but the question would probably be like what colors are in this season, or what fabric is selling like hotcakes. Nevertheless, T.K. is willing to help her.

"Am I an, like, idiot?" Leni asked bluntly. T.K. didn't see that coming. Looking straight ahead on the road, T.K. sighed as he thought of a significant answer to say. Leni gazed at him with a worried expression, waiting on his answer. There were many people that T.K. would never lie to; Krystal and Leni were a special case considering that.

"Well, you do have your…moments," T.K. answered honestly, taking note of Leni's discouraged expression. "But that doesn't mean that you are a full blown idiot, now. For example, your kindness usually overcomes your lack of intelligence," T.K. explained as he steered the F5 around a corner. Leni wasn't convinced at all.

"But you, Lori, Lincoln, and everyone else see that I, like, mess up the most simple things. I keep trying to tell them that there's more up here than air, but it feel like I'm lying to myself. It's so…so…so. Oh, what's the word?" Leni pried, frustrated at thinking for the right word.

T.K. raised an eyebrow, "Stressful?"

"Yes! Stressful, it's so stressful! …See, I can't even find the right word to say," Leni moped, shrinking to a little ball. It hurt seeing the girl like this, but T.K. wasn't about to give up.

"Leni, when Lincoln, me, and Clyde got lost in the forest for our real man retreat; whose advice kept us alive and warm when Lincoln made us three those ponchos out of poison oak?" T.K. recalled with a knowing smile.

Leni looked up from her knees, "Me?"

"Who knew that the right thing to do in a house wide epidemic is to stay and care for the sick?" T.K. recalled for the second time.

"Me!" Leni responded, perking up in her seat.

"Now, who knows the secret to a perfect smile," T.K. asked jokingly.

"Me!" Leni shouted, throwing her hands in the air. Hands that almost made T.K. swerve off of the road. T.K. yelped as he wrestled the car back on the road.

"Ah, Leni! …Now, see? You do have some knowledge in that little noggin of yours," T.K. remarked, booping her head with his finger.

Leni giggled in response from the touch. "Yeah, I guess your, like, right," She reached over from her passenger seat to hug T.K. "Thanks, Tee Kee," Leni expressed. T.K. pulled into his driveway, and put the car into park. They exit the car, proceeded to the front door. After opening the front door, T.K. walked in while Leni followed him.

"Alright, I'm heading to bed. The guest room is across from the bathroom. Good night," T.K. yawned as he entered his room, and closed the door. Leni watched as he turned in for the night.

"Good night, Tee Kee," Leni replied, also yawning as well. She walked down the hallway and look towards the left. Through the darkness, she can see the vague appearance of a toilet, which means that's the bathroom. She turned to her right, and walked into the guest room.

 _Early the next morning…_

Ah, sleep. The best thing for T.K. to do is to sleep. Now that he had no school to worry about, he could sleep until noon for all he cared. Nothing could ever disrupt his sleep. Nothing at al-

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

…Except for a twenty four year old woman screaming bloody murder. Said screaming that sent T.K. leaping out of the bed, slamming face first on the carpet floor. Groaning, T.K. got up, and groggily lumbered towards the guest room. He opened the door to…Leni sitting on top of the head rest with a petrified look on her face. She wore a turquoise nightie, which made it hard for T.K. to focus.

"Ugh, what's wrong, Leni?" T.K. asked tiredly. Pointing a shaking finger, Leni pointed down on the floor. A wolf spider was standing there, looking innocent. "Oh, a spider. Well, let me handle this," T.K. reassured. He kept an eye on the spider as he sidestepped towards the closet. He opened the door and grabbed a shoebox.

Slowly, he crept towards the spider. "Alright, spider. Just come to the box, and no one, preferably you, gets hurt," T.K. promised, reaching out to the spider. The spider just kept looking at him. T.K. lowered his face towards the spider's height, "Hey, you got blockage in your ears, fool!? Get into the damn box!" T.K. demanded as the spider leaped on his face.

 **SPLAT!**

"GEAAAAAAHHHHHH!" T.K. shrieked, his octave rivaling Leni's. He ran across the room, patting and smacking himself rapidly. The spider crawled all over his body before stopping at his crouch. Leni grabbed her shoe and aimed towards T.K.

"Help is on the way, Tee Kee!" Leni reassured. She reared her arm to throw her shoe. T.K. realized what's she is about to do, and began swinging his arms left and right.

"For the love of God, Leni! Please don't!" T.K. begged in pure fear. Leni was too focused on vanquishing the eight eyed demonic surveillance camera. She heaved the shoe with the speed and might of a major league pitcher, which is surprisingly terrifying. The spider leaped off in the nick of time to witness…

 **PING!**

"AHHHH, mama mia!" T.K. shrieked, dropping to his knees and clutching himself. Leni leaped from the headrest with a scared look. She hoped that she didn't hurt T.K.'s no-no area, and killed the spider. In the midst of this, the spider made its escape by crawling through a mouse hole.

"Tee Kee, are you ok? Also, did I killed the spider?" Leni asked, cautiously looking around the room for the eight legged beast. Groaning, T.K. sat up on his bottom, and gave her a wide, false smile.

"Yeah, you got 'em alright!" T.K. lied, patting her on back.

"Yay, I did it!" Leni cheered, raising her arms in the air. T.K. gave a disgruntled look to the reader.

 _That afternoon…_

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

T.K. proceeded to stand up from the couch to answer the door. Leni looked on curiously as T.K. opened the door. Krystal smiled brightly at him. She lost a considerable amount of weight from working out throughout high school. She wore a cobalt blue keyhole sweater, gray leggings, and cobalt blue ankle high heeled boots. Since spending time with T.K., she became more outspoken and refused to be anyone's doormat. As for what she does, she helps her father with his restaurant that he opened when she first moved to Royal Woods. She squeezed her boyfriend in a tight hug, snuggling into his chest.

"Oh, Terri. It's so good to see you again," Krystal gushed. T.K. blushed heavily as he gave his girl a good look all over.

"Likewise, love. You really do look great, Krys," T.K. complimented, admiring her entire body. He didn't realize that she made that much of change.

"Thank you, honey. …Leni, is that you!?" Krystal asked, looking around T.K. Leni squeed and rushed towards her. She squeezed Krystal in a huge hug. Krystal wheezed from her strength.

"It's so good to see again, Krysie!" Leni chirped, increasing her strength. Poor Krystal was turning blue from lack of air. T.K. tapped Leni's shoulder, letting her know about Krystal's situation. She lets go of her, "Sorry! Kinda, like, didn't know my strength."

"It's ok, Leni; however, it's really great to see you though," Krystal reassured as she dusted herself off with a kind smile. When she was younger, Krystal would often ask Leni and the other Loud sisters about what T.K. said about her; it was often great things he would say about her. One talk in particular was about her being overweight. T.K. was worried that she wouldn't be able to keep up with her. In fact, this is what jumpstarted her workout regime.

"Oh, I have an idea: why don't I cook for you two?" Leni revealed with a hopeful smile. T.K. smirked, while Krystal looked on curiously.

"Cook for us? Oh no, Leni, that's not really necessary for you," Krystal informed while Leni walked towards the kitchen. T.K. gently grasped her shoulder in a calming manner.

"Honey, relax. She knows what she's doing. Besides, I don't feel like going out today," T.K. explained, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'll take your word for it, sweetie," Krystal agreed, grabbing T.K.'s hand.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Leni walked to the living room with a platter of cookie sticks and chocolate sauce. She came up with the delicious creation by skewing cookie dough with shish kabob sticks and baking them; the chocolate sauce is just a bonus. She placed the plate on the table. "Ok, dig it! There's plenty to go around!" Leni exclaimed, feeling proud of herself.

"It's dig in, chica. Also, thanks," T.K. corrected, grabbing two sticks. Krystal grabbed one stick and inspected it. She looked towards Leni, who was looking at her with a smile. Krystal dipped the stick in the chocolate, raised close to her mouth, took a bite. Her eyes widened as a beautiful flavor explosion erupted her taste buds.

"Hmmm! This is so good! You really have knack for this, Leni!" Krystal complimented, dipping her stick back in the sauce. Leni beamed with pride from the praise.

"Thanks! Cooking is really similar to sewing, what with the burns and stuff," Leni expressed. After she said that, she look towards the wall behind T.K. The dastardly spider was back again for round two. Leni screamed, but she muffled it. T.K. and Krystal looked towards her with confused looks; Leni simply grinned and waved. The couple returned eating as Leni grabbed the nearest thing close to her (a bat). The spider crawled to T.K.'s back. Leni raised the bat up high, "Die, icky spider!"

 **THWACK!**

"Ah, my back!" T.K. cringed as he flopped to the ground. The spider leaped onto the bowl. Leni swung again, splattering the chocolate all over the wall, and the T.V. The spider flew from the bowl, and landed on the patio door. Krystal looked on the mayhem with a shocked expression. Leni reared back for another swing.

"Leni," T.K. growled, standing up. He pushed his back, which emitted a loud cracking sound.

 **CRASH!**

Leni effortlessly broke the glass as the spider leaped onto the T.V. "Leni," T.K. repeated darkly. He slowly walked towards her. Leni reared for another shot, and she swung…

 **GRAB!**

T.K. caught the bat with one hand while the spider retreated to a corner. "Leni! What has gotten into you!?" T.K. demanded angrily. He pulled the bat away as Leni put on a scared look.

"Sp-sp-spider. L-look on the T.V.," Leni instructed with a shaking finger. T.K. looked towards the T.V.; the culprit was nowhere to be found. He looked back at her with a unamused glare.

"Is this some kinda of joke? That friggin' thing escaped through a mouse hole, earlier this mornin'! Leni, I hate to say this, but I thinking that the others are right about you being a you-know-what," T.K. revealed as he looked away from her. Leni gasped as tears began to swell in her eyes.

"T-Tee Kee, you don't…m-mean that do y-you?" Leni whimpered desperately, taking a step forward. T.K. couldn't bare to look towards her heartbroken face. He put a hand out, stopping her in her tracks.

"Leni…I think it's best for you to leave," T.K. demanded quietly, not trying to explode at her. Leni again tried to take another step.

"Tee Kee, p-please-"

T.K. pointed at the door, "NOW!" Leni finally let the dam break as she dashed to guest room. She cried loudly as she quickly grabbed her things and placed them in her bag. Wiping the runny mascara from her face, she ran out of the room, across the living room, and out the front door. T.K. sat at the couch, clutching his head in his hands. Krystal looked towards the corner where the spider was, and she walked towards it. The spider curled to itself out of fear. Krystal crouched down to it.

"Hey there, pequeno amigo. I bet you are really scared from what happened. Come here, I won't bite," Krystal persuaded, sticking her hand out. The spider looked at her for a long time before finally coming towards her. It climbed on top of her hand as she stood up. She walked towards the broken patio door, and let the spider go free with a smile. She turned towards T.K. with an irritated look. "Terri, do you think you were hard on Leni?" Krystal questioned as she sat down next to him.

"Baby, not now. I'm not in the mood," T.K. groaned, rubbing his temple soothingly. Krystal refused to let this one go; it wasn't like for T.K. to blow up at his sisters, especially Leni.

"Yes, NOW! How could you yell at poor Leni like that!? She could be going through something terrible and she possibly needed you beside her!" Krystal predicted unknowingly. T.K. sighed as he raised his head, and looked towards her.

"Well, you aren't too far from the answer, hun," T.K. remarked tiredly. Krystal's glare softened to a curious look.

"What? What do you mean, Terri?" She proded. Over the next ten minutes, T.K. filled her in about the conversation he had with Leni the night before. "Umm hmm. Then that settles it. You have to apologize, Terri. No ifs, ands, or buts!" Krystal demanded earnestly. T.K. could try to argue against her, but that would put even more on his plate.

T.K. thought about this: Leni could forgive him after yelling at her, or Lori and the others could get a wind of what happened, and try to keep him away from her. "Hmm, you have a point, but what about the spider incident?" T.K. asked in confusion.

Krystal held his hand, "Mel, there really was a spider. It went to the corner after you stopped Leni from smashing your T.V. I scooped it up, and set it free through the patio door. Now at the subject at hand, I'm willing to come with you if you're willing to owe up to your mistake." She knew that T.K. knew that she wouldn't lie to his face. T.K.'s demeanor brighten instantly as he stood up with a determined look.

"You're right! Let's make some amends! Also, thank you for helping through this, doll," T.K. expressed in gratitude. He gave her a kiss on the lips and ran to the door. Krystal followed after him with a smile.

"Glad to help, querida," Krystal winked as she and T.K. exit through the front door.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

"I still can't get over the fact that she got a freakin' mansion," T.K. retorted in awe. He and Krystal were outside of the gates of Leni's mansion. Her mansion was huge compared to T.K.'s condo. It had pillars in the front, and huge windows all over the place. T.K. opened the gate, and the two proceeded inside. They traveled up the long driveway to the large front door. T.K. tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Hmm, time to pull out my trump card," T.K. stated cockily, pulling out a bobby pin.

Krystal tilted her head, "A bobby pin? How is that going to work, Terri?" She knew her boyfriend is a sharp man, but using a bobby pin to unlock a mansion door is pushing it. T.K. gave her a knowing glance.

"Dear, you'd be surprised of the amount of stuff that I unlocked in the past," T.K. predicted, wiggling the pin around until…

 **CLICK!**

"Voila, entrance has been achieved," T.K. gloated as he stood aside, letting Krystal go first. She walked inside, giving him a thankful smile. The mansion looked even bigger on the inside: the floor was half marble and carpet, a fireplace was beside the T.V., and a vending machine full of health food. T.K. and Krystal held each other in comfort, hearing loud whimpers and sniffles in the distances; the darkness wasn't helping either. "Ok…let's get this over with befo-"

 **CLAP! CLAP!**

 **CLICK!**

The couple shielded their eyes from the sudden change in lighting. T.K. opened his eyes to Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily standing right before them in front of Leni's room. Boy, they were pissed. "Oh…shit. So close!" T.K. thought nervously, clearing his throat. "Ladies, how y'all doin' this fine evening?" T.K. greeted with a wide smile. Krystal stepped back a little so she wouldn't be in the crossfire.

Lori gritted her teeth, "Hello…Terrence." The pure venom in her voice could easily spell the upcoming doom for T.K.

T.K. dropped the act, and held his hands. "Ok, I messed up. Everyone messes up every now and then. Please give me a chance to fix this?" He hoped that the girls would go easy on him.

"So that you could put down Leni even more?" Lynn growled. They were going to let him have it.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "It's not even like that, Lynn. Again, let me go talk to her, please?" He isn't leaving until he fixed this.

"No way, T.K.!" Lola and Lana responded angrily.

T.K. closed his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Girls, this is the last time I'm asking nicely. PLEASE…let me see Leni!"

"No!" All of them shouted. T.K. doesn't have the time to deal with this. He cracked his knuckles, and snapped a crook out of his neck.

"Fine, have it your way!" T.K. glared, stepping forward towards Leni's room. Lori decided to challenge him.

"And where do you-What the!? Hey, put me down!" Lori demanded. T.K. slid his arms underneath her armpits and lifted her out of the way. He placed her softly beside him as he does the same to Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. With a smirk, T.K. proceeded to the room. Not before poking his head for one more jeer at his baffled sisters.

"Tip of the century: don't try to stop a man that can bench press two sixty."

 _In Leni's room…_

Various tissues were scattered all over the place as Leni cried to herself in despair. She wasn't coping with the fact that one of her brothers basically called her an idiot. T.K. opened the door quietly, and entered the room. Leni didn't noticed him as she was still crying. T.K. sighed to himself, shaking his head to all that he caused. "This is going to be difficult. For Leni!" T.K. thought in determination, clearing his throat. Leni looked up towards him with wide eyes. At least, he got her attention. "Hey…sunshine. How's it…goi-"

 **SQUEAK!**

He was assaulted by various stuffed animals that Leni is throwing at him. "Go away! This is all your fault, T.K.!" Leni shrieked. T.K. sighed as Leni continued her barrage. She finally ran out plushies as T.K. sat down on her bed.

"Did that helped?" T.K. asked with a deadpan tone. Leni only answered by scooting away from him. "At least, she wasn't packin' bricks," T.K. thought in relief. "Leni, I want to say…I'm sorry for calling you stupid. It was completely inconsiderate of me to do that," T.K. apologized. He knew that it was a shit apology, but he had to start somewhere. Sadly, his predictions were right as Leni's glare hardened.

"That's it!? That's all that you have to say!? Terrence, that was the most saddest excuse of an apology that I ever heard, and that's coming from me. Do you REALIZE how…h-how…h-how fucking hard to ignore what I have to hear EVERYTIME that I mess up!?" Leni screamed in pure anger. T.K.'s eyes widened; he had never heard a f-bomb from Leni. In fact, he had NEVER heard her curse in general. Leni glared supernovas at T.K. as he regained his composure.

"No, I haven't. I can care less about what people say about you," T.K. answered, taking note of Leni, who about to explode in rage. He lifted his finger, silencing her, "But I do care that you are one of most kind, sincere girl that I ever know. You are that one diamond upon millions upon millions of coal of this world. If I had the choice of picking your personality or someone else's personality like Lucy or Lisa: I would pick yours every damn time, girl." Leni's glare devolvedto a look of skepticism, and then finally a calm, blank look.

Taking note of her look, T.K. decided to pull his final attempt. "Still not convinced?" He stood up and put one hand in his pocket; he patted his cheek firmly. "Hit me. Use that anger pented from every insult and jeer that you heard, and take it out on me. If you still feel pissed at me afterwards, then I just leave. You don't have to hear a word from me again," T.K. promised, putting his other hand in his pocket.

Leni stood up slowly as T.K. closed his eyes. She looked down to her clenched fist. Gritting her teeth, she reared back.

Meanwhile, T.K. was mentally sweating bullets, "Pleasenotmynuts, pleasenotmynuts, pleasenotmynuts!" It felt like an eternity as T.K. let fate decide. Fate decided that he was punished enough as Leni gave him the biggest hug she could manage.

"Awwwwwww, Tee Kee! You really let yourself be pummeled by me for the sake of our relationship, and for my sake too?" Leni squeaked happily, snuggling his cheek. T.K. let go of a big breath that he didn't even know that he held.

"Uh, yes. You were really upset, and I had to do something. Since I was the one that cause it after all," T.K. reminded, returning a squeezing hug as well.

"Honestly, only a dummy would do that. A sweet, bold, considerate dummy," Leni remarked with a coy smile. The heartwarming moment was ruined by the door opening, Lori, Krystal, and the others falling on the carpet. T.K. and Leni rolled their eyes in humored disbelief.

"I swear that they're going to be the death of me," T.K. thought in amusement. Krystal was the first to get up from the pile. She ran up to T.K. and Leni.

"I'm so proud of you, querida!" Krystal remarked happily, smooching him on the cheek.

Lori walked up them with a smile, "I'll admit, T.K. You literally screwed up, but you manage to man up and fix everything. Although, I feel that you weren't punished enough."

"Yeah, don't think you're getting out of this scot free, buddy boy," Lola warned with a cheeky grin. T.K groaned as Leni looked curiously.

"Scott? Who's Scott? Is that a friend of yours, Lola?" Leni pried as Lola face palmed herself.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Nevermind that, Leni." He turned towards Lori and Lola with a unamused look. "What? I suppose that you all wanted an apology dance for Leni." They all nodded in response. "Let me guess; I suppose that you want me to dance in a thong too?" T.K. tempted, rubbing his temple.

Luna pulled something out a drawer, "Well, what do ya know, dude. A pair of man panties!" She held a navy blue thong, shaking it in the air. T.K. took one good look before breaking away from Leni, and walking to the doorway.

"NOPE, nope, nope!" T.K. exclaimed, walking out of the room. Sadly for him, he didn't get far as everyone sans Krystal dogplied him, and dragged him back to Leni's room.

"Oh no, T.K. You're not leaving until we get one dance," Lynn reminded with a smirk. T.K. sighed as he turned his head towards the reader.

"You still there? Well, if you excuse me, I apparently have one more apology to do. So…bye," T.K. deadpanned as Lana shut the door. Giggling can be heard from the inside.

 **Author's note: Another future episode done! Hope you enjoy. I'll be seeing ya.**

 **Dark Man Spectre has spoken!**


	17. Ep18 - MIA

**Note: This episode is brought to you by** **asperman1; however, it may not be what you expecting. More info down in the Author's Note.**

T.K., and Lincoln were in Lincoln's room, helping Lucy out with her spelling words. She had an important test on Friday, and she needed to do her very best. T.K. was looking over Lucy, while Lincoln is saying the words, and spelling them.

"Ok, Luce. Your next word is grapefruit," Lincoln instructed, looking over the list to her.

'Got it," Lucy nodded as she scribbled down the word in question. T.K. tilted his head as she gave him her paper.

"Did she get it, T? Lincoln pried. Grapefruit is one of her more difficult words.

"Well, almost. You missed the I, chica," T.K. revealed, returning the paper back to her with the correct spelling of the word. Lucy moped after looking over, and realizing her mistake.

"Dang it! I don't think I'm going to pass this test. I can't even spell 'grapefruit' right. …I'm going to fail, sigh," Lucy lamented, looking downcast.

T.K. grasped her shoulder, "Not with that attitude! You just need to practice more often. You have an entire week before the actual test." He'll be damned if he let her quit; she going to pass!

"Yeah, Lucy. We'll be with you every step of the way. We believe that you can pass with flying colors," Lincoln predicted confidently.

"Or in you case, flying monochromes," T.K. added.

Lucy's mouth curved into a small smile. "Thank you, brothers. My dark pit of a heart swell with every affectionate impression." The boys were her life savers at times: whether Lincoln's telling her to be comfortable with herself, or T.K. sending her bullies running. Lucy feels…safe whenever she's around the two of them.

"Alright, the next word is sequoia," Lincoln instructed, grabbing the list once more.

 **THUD!**

"Lincoln, come on! I need someone to test my new shoulder pads on!" Lynn exclaimed excitedly. She held black shoulder pads that seemed close to her and Lincoln's size.

"We're kinda busy with Lucy, Lynn. Maybe later?" Lincoln proposed with a hopeful smile; however, Lynn didn't go for it.

"What? What's so special about helping boring Lucy with her boring words," Lynn jeered, poking a thumb at Lucy. Lucy gave her an offended look from the shot.

T.K leaned back towards the wall with a sarcastic look. "Well, one thing: it's the right thing to do." Lynn scoffed at this before turning back towards Lincoln with a frustrated look.

"Come on, Linc. Are you going come help me or not?" Lynn asked for the last time.

"Like I said, Lynn. Later," Lincoln reinforced, turning towards Lucy to resume her studies. Lynn growled, and spiked the pads on the ground.

"Are you serious, Lincoln!? 'Not now, Lynn. Some other time, Lynn. I'm tired, Lynn.' How come that I ended up with such a wuss like you," Lynn remarked rudely, slamming the door. Lincoln was shocked! Normally, Lynn would understand and walked away, but the fact that she got mad at him, and called him a wuss for simply saying later. It made him…a bit sad to know that she felt that way about him.

"Hm, talk about being salty," T.K. snarked, shaking his head.

"She finally releasing her inner demons into the world. …How come I can't do that?" Lucy questioned as T.K. turned to her with an unamused look.

He shook his head, "Not helping, Luce." Lucy raised her paper to her face defensively.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized meekly. Meanwhile, Lincoln was still sad from what Lynn called him. T.K. snapped his fingers in his face.

"Hey, Lincoln. Lincoln! Snap out of it!" T.K. yelled, shaking Lincoln out of his trance.

"Huh!? W-what?" Lincoln pried nervously.

T.K. sighed, "Focus, Lincoln. We need to finish up with Lucy, so that we can finish up our project." He, Lincoln, and Clyde had a science project for Mrs. Johnson that's due on Monday. It was a roller coaster made out of foam pipe insulation. The coaster was to explain how potential energy was converted to kinetic energy.

"Oh, right. Thanks. Ok, Luce. Spell sequoia," Lincoln began once again.

 _One hour and a half later…_

"Alright, one more piece! Annnd…done!" Clyde declared, placing a piece of insulation onto a pile of glue. The project looked like one of those extreme, huge roller coasters that they see on T.V. Lincoln placed a chrome marble onto the top. The marble rolled down a slope before turning around a curve. It gained speed from rolling down a steeper slope, and it went through a loop-de-loop. The marble rolled down to the final piece: a spiral. Round and round it goes as it rolled through a hole in the middle of the spiral onto the landing pad.

"Man, there's gonna be no match for our project, brothas. We'll get an A plus fo sho'," T.K. gloated, rubbing his hands together. Lincoln and Clyde nodded in agreement.

"Yep, that's the grade that three hardworking, creative, and responsible kids like us deserve. Celebratory sodas?" Lincoln proposed, pulling a cooler full of sodas from the side of the couch.

"Don't mind if I do," Clyde replied, pulling a grape soda out.

T.K. pulled a lemon-lime soda, "The sweet taste of victory. I liked the sound of that if it involves food and drinks." He popped open the soda, and gulped half of it down. Smacking his lips, he looked around before noticing a wire underneath the couch. He grabbed it and held it to his face, "What is this?"

 **BOING!**

Suddenly, an airbag shot from underneath the table, sending the boys' hard work up into the air. It crashed into the ceiling, crumpling from the impact. The project fell back downward as it crashed and broke apart. The boys' jaws dropped from the whole ordeal. "You have got to be kidding me," Lincoln groaned in disbelief.

T.K. rubbed his temple and growled, "We have to start over again!? I don't think it's worth it at this point. When I get my hands on whoever did this, and I think I know who did it." With a glare, he turned towards Luan, who looked at the entire scene with a coy smile.

"Hey, guys. You look a little crushed. Ha, ha, get it?" Luan giggled, containing herself. Lincoln stood up in anger.

"The project's trashed. How could you, Luan?" Lincoln glared, trembling in anger.

"Yeah, give me a good reason not to turn you into a makeshift jackhammer with those buck teeth of yours," T.K. jeered, earning a glare from Luan. Lincoln and Clyde burst out laughing from the roast.

Luan growled, "Stop it! That's not funny, boys!" She was growing angrier by the minute. Anymore, she'll erupted like human volcano.

"That's actually funny, unlike your puns, Luan. Face it, T.K.'s funnier than you," Lincoln deemed confidently before the three burst out even more laughter. Luan stomped over to Lincoln, and gave him a great, big push. T.K. and Clyde stopped laughing immediately, and looked on with shocked looks.

"Oh, so you know how to be a comedian, huh, Stink-coln!? Lemme tell you something, runt: I have more knowledge about being funny in my pinky than you have in simpleton brain of yours. And another thing, I-"

"Luan!"

She turned her head towards Luna, who was standing behind her with her arms crossed. Luna wore a fierce glare that Luan returned tenfold.

"What!?" Luan responded, getting in Luna's face.

"That was very uncool of you to sabotage the boys' project like that. Why don't you just leave before a fight breaks out between the four of you," Luna suggested, keeping her cool. Luan became even more enraged.

"W-what!? Luna, did you hear what th-"

"Now, Luan!" Luna barked, pointing upstairs. Luan groaned loudly before she stomped up to her room. Luna turned to the quiet trio with a softer glare. "Now, dudes. I don't condone my sister being mocked. You three should know better than that. Especially you, T.K.," Luna pointed out insightfully, causing T.K. to turn away in embarrassment. "However, the least that I can do is to help out in rebuilding your project," Luna proposed with a grin. T.K. and Clyde brightened instantly.

"Thank the Lord. There's still light at the end of the tunnel," T.K. hoped, grabbing various pieces off of the ground.

"Thanks, Luna," Clyde expressed, grabbing a glue bottle. Lincoln again was saddened from what has transpired. First, Lynn called him a wuss, and now Luan called him a simpleton. Then again, he did say that Luan's unfunny, so he did deserved it. It was heartbreaking that two of his sisters really thought that way of him.

T.K. snapped his fingers, "Lincoln, we need a hand over here! We need to get this done, pronto!" Lincoln snapped out of it, and grabbed nearby pieces. T.K. noticed him being more quiet, like if Lincoln was in distress. "Say bruh. You feelin' ok?" T.K. wondered, placing the coaster pieces on the table.

"Y-yeah. I'm good," Lincoln lied, placing down pieces as well. T.K. gave him a long, hard look to see if Lincoln was telling the truth. Lincoln froze as his brother looked him up and down, scanning him like a robot for discrepancies.

T.K. slowly nodded, "Uh huh. Ok then. Just makin' sure. Luna, pass me the glue."

 _The next day…_

Lana burst threw the door. "You guys really think that I can perfect a mud pie?" Lana wondered happily as Lincoln and T.K. followed behind her. T.K. patted her head, messing up her already messy hair.

"Young sista, you can do anything if you put your mind to it," T.K. promised as Lana giggled from the affectionate gesture. Lincoln smiled before giving his critique.

"Now, Lana. It's now how you pack the mud, it's how dry the mud is when yo-"

"LINCOLN!"

The three winced from the shrill voice as Lola stomped to them, She had one of her dresses in hands as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Well!?"

"Well, what? You drawing a blank here, chica," T.K informed, crossing his arms.

Lola rolled her eyes, "Not you, you dope." She pointed to Lincoln. "You! What's the meaning of this!? Lincoln was getting confused. What could Lola mad at him for whatever reason?

"What are you talking about, Lola?" Lincoln questioned, wanting to put her at ease. He was answered by Lola throwing the dress at him.

"You used the wrong scent! You know I liked strawberries and cream. Why did you use lavender?! Now the judges are going to think I'm inconsistent because of you!" Lola blamed, turning red by the second.

Lana picked her nose, "Screaming all over a smell of a dress?" She and T.K. share a knowing look.

"That doesn't sound petty at all," T.K. remarked, unamused at the reason behind this. Lola shot a death glare at the two, making T.K. raise his hands in defeat while Lana hid behind him in fear.

"I-I thought I try something different. There's nothing wrong with that," Lincoln defended nervously. Sadly, it did nothing to calm Lola down as she got in his face.

"You're wrong, Lincoln! There's everything wrong with using the wrong fabric softener scent! Gosh! You are like that one dog in the kennel that nobody wants because it acts up all the time, and it screws up any order it receives. And guess what!?" Lola asked, grinding her teeth furiously. T.K. and Lana were appalled by her rude behavior.

Lincoln sighed heavily, "What, Lola? Lola backed off from him, staring him down with a stern glare.

"Because of you, my reign as pageant queen is over! Now, I have to give my crown to…Lindsey Sweetwater,' Lola growled, already hearing the crowd cheering her eternal rival. She tossed the dress down and walked away, "Thanks a lot!"

Lana took off after her, "Lola, get back here! That wasn't nice! Apologize now!"

T.K. looked towards Lincoln, who was looking down to the ground. T.K. couldn't get a good look towards his face. T.K. stepped towards him, "Linc, are you o-"

He was stopped by Lincoln's hand. Lincoln himself silently walked to and up the stairs. T.K. shook his head. "This is bad. Why do I feel that it's going to get only worse from here on out?" T.K wondered worryingly to the reader. He walked to his own room.

 _Two hours later…_

"Thanks you for, like, helping guys. Now, these custom bandanas are going to look totes cute on the two of you," Leni remarked, shutting off her sewing machine. She grabbed the bandanas, a navy one for T.K. and a orange one for Lincoln, and walked to the two, who was sitting on her bed. "Here you go!"

T.K. smiled, "Aw, velvet bandanas! Dope!" He gave her a thumbs up. Lincoln did the same as well.

"Yeah, Leni! Thanks!" Lincoln expressed, displaying a wide grin. Leni gushed at the gratitude before wrapping the two in a big hug.

"Like, it makes me so happy to see you two happy! Oh, I almost forgot! Linky, can you go downstairs for some more thread? I wanna sign the bandanas before I give them to you," Leni asked, releasing the boys.

Lincoln nodded, "Sure, sis! Be right back." Lincoln dashed to the door, and opened it. He raced out of the room; however, he didn't get far before bumping into Lori, who was on her phone and she not paying attention. "Oof!"

 **CRACK!**

"Hey, watch it, twerp!" Lori exclaimed, picking herself off of the floor. She looked towards her left, and grabbed her phone. Upon a closer look, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in horror. Her phone screen was cracked to the point where she could barely see it, and it wouldn't turn on. Lincoln looked on with a curious look.

He tapped her shoulder. "Lori, is everything ok?" To his surprise, Lori turned to him with a look of pure rage. Lincoln didn't know whether to run or calm her down, due to being petrified from her glare. Lori snatched him up, and slammed him to the wall.

"You idiot! Do you know WHAT you just done!? How else am I supposed to keep in touch Boo Boo Bear when I don't even have a phone!?" Lori shouted, slamming Lincoln into the wall with every word for emphasis.

Lincoln struggled against her grip, but it was no use. "I'm sorry, Lori! M-maybe you can use the house phone to stay in touch," Lincoln proposed.

"No! The main reason for my personal phone was to have a sense of privacy from you, and everyone in this house! Now, I have to work twice as hard at work to buy a new phone because you couldn't literally watch where you are going! When I leave this place, I am going to literally miss you least of all, you geeky, untalented insect! Why don't you do us all a favor, and literally run away," Lori ranted, throttling Lincoln crazily. T.K. stuck his head out of the room, and ran to stop Lori. Leni followed after him.

"Lori! Calm down! It's just a phone! You are acting like you are never gonna see Bobby again," T.K. remarked snidely, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Lori, stop! This is, like, very cruel of you! It was an accident, Lori! He didn't mean it!" Leni pleaded, pulling on Lori's arms. Eventually, the two succeeded in dragging Lori away from Lincoln. Meanwhile, Lincoln plopped to the ground with tears threatening to fall out. Leni pushed her into the room, closed the door. "Linky? Are…you ok?" Leni asked nervously. T.K. step up to Lincoln and sat by him.

He wrapped his arm around him, "Linc, bruh. You good? Don't worry about Lori. It was an honest mistake," T.K. reassured, patting his back.

It fell on deaf ears as Lincoln tossed off his arm, got up, and ran to his room. T.K. and Leni looked towards Lincoln's door. "This is not good. I need to go talk to him. Leni, you go and calm Lori down," T.K. ordered. Leni nodded while watching T.K. walk up to Lincoln's door. He tried to open it, but Lincoln locked it. T.K. placed his ear on the door, hearing weeping sounds.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Lincoln, open up. I need to talk to you. You look really down. Please?" T.K. prodded, twisting the knob. There was no answer. He knocked again, "Lincoln, come on! You can't keep yourself locked in your room forever!" Again, no answer. T.K. sighed. "Fine, take the time you need. You know where to find me, cuz," T.K. informed, walking away from the door.

 _At midnight…_

Lincoln placed a note on his pillow. He grabbed his backpack, and holstered it around his shoulders. He took a good look around his room for the last time, taking in every knick knack, toy, article of clothing. With a great sigh, Lincoln crept out of the room. Cliff snoozed in the middle of the hallway without a carefree in the world. Lincoln smiled at this, petting the black cat. He resumed his deed as he crept downstairs, being careful of the creaky and brittle boards. He finally reached the front door knob. Lincoln takes in all of the living room, relishing the good memories he had along the bad memories he had recently. "Goodbye, family. I hope that you can have a enjoyable life without a wussy, simple-minded, dog-like, untalented incest like me," Lincoln whispered sadly, tears streaming out of his hands. Quietly, he opened the door, slid outside, and closed the door.

 _The next morning…_

"Oh, yeah. That's the stuff," T.K. remarked in bliss, rubbing the hot towel all over his face. He scraped the crust out of his eyes, and dug the wax out of his ears. He tossed the towel into the dirty clothes hamper. He then walked out of the bathroom. He didn't get far before bumping into Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana, Lisa, and Lily. They all had worried looks on their faces.

"Tee Kee, have you seen Lincoln? He's going to be late for school," Leni pried, clutching Lily close to her.

Lily shrugged, "Poo poo, Kahlee?"

"I…I don't know. He been cooped up in his room all day yesterday. He probably left early for school," T.K. replied, putting on a uneasy look.

"I dunno, dude. Lincoln usually loathes the two mile-long walk. He could be still down from Lori ripping into him yesterday," Luna recalled, causing T.K. to shift his attention to her.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" T.K. questioned.

Lisa adjusted her glasses, "You do realize that there are paper thin walls in this household, dear masculine brother. We heard everything, but we were too frightened to help out."

"What are we gonna to do? We can't just let 'em mope around! As siblings and adopted sibling, we need to help Lincoln," Lana rallied.

Lucy nodded, "Although, the anger and depression is breathtaking. I can't stand seeing Lincoln so down, sigh. So who's with me?"

"Yeah!" They all cheered. They all began to walk towards Lincoln's room to investigate before…

"All of you up there are literally going be left behind if you don't come down here right now!" Lori shouted while everyone cringed from her yelling.

"Right after school," T.K. declared quickly, running downstairs to get his stuff. The girls rushed into their rooms to get their own stuff.

 _At recess…_

Ronnie Anne Santiago was a lot of things: a prankster, rebel, and a tomboy. But she was never a girl that tended to worry a lot; however, she hadn't seen her boyfriend in secret all morning long. She always figured that a star student like Lincoln would never miss a day in school. She need answer now, and she knows who to ask. She found her source hanging with Clyde and Krystal at the monkey bars. "T.K.!" Ronnie called, catching both of the boys' attention.

"Yo?" T.K. responded, dropping down from the bars. Ronnie walked up to him with her arms crossed.

"Have you seen Lame-O at all today? It isn't like him to cut school," Ronnie explained, hiding her concern. T.K. scratched his head as he groaned.

"Ugh, I really don't know, Ron. I thought he left early for school because he wanted to be alone. Things have been heavy over at the house lately. Some of the girls been acting some type of way," T.K. replied.

Ronnie was shocked, "So you don't know where my boyfriend is!? Don't you and Clyde be around him the most." That was no excuse for her boyfriend being missing.

"Yes, we do, and we aren't going to get nowhere with you questioning us!" T.K. yelled, attracting nearby kids. Clyde step in between the two.

"Heh, heh. Nothing to see here folks!" Clyde reassured, watching the crowd disperse. He sighed before turning towards Ronnie, "What he's saying, Ronnie: we're doing our best to find him."

Krystal patted her hand reassuringly, "We promise he'll be back safe and sound, chica." Ronnie sighed

"Then why wait? Clyde, do you still have a spare walkie talkie for me and Ronnie?' T.K. asked as he planned something big. Clyde reached into his pocket and pulled out the objects in question.

"Sure, but why?" Clyde questioned. Krystal and Ronnie turned towards T.K. with confused looks.

T.K. took both talkies and handed one to Ronnie, "Because, we're going investigatin'!"

 _Outskirts, during the afternoon…_

Lincoln trekked through the vast forest, taking in the majestic beauty of the animals, plants, and the overall scenery. "I can see why T.K. enjoyed running away. The vast amount of places that I can go is awesome!" He remarked in awe, stepping over a log. His stomach began to growl as he set his stuff on a rock. He took a bag that was filled with food, particularly peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches. He took out one of the sandwiches and plopped on the ground.

"Ah, this the life. No rude, angry sisters, no parents, and no annoying neighbors," Lincoln listed, munching down the sandwich. "Although, I kinda miss Leni's hugs," Lincoln lamented as he took another bite. His eyes widened as he realized what he said, "What am I saying? Running away is for the best. I'm sure that they'll understand. Even Ronnie Anne," The boy continued his feast as a twig snapped, causing him to look towards the source of the sound. Finding nothing, he shrugged and continued eating. Another twig snapped again as Lincoln zipped his head towards the noise that came from a bush.

"Who's there? T.K., if that's you, then there's no way that I'm going back with you," Lincoln argued, turning away from the bush. The bush began to rumble as if something in there did not like what Lincoln said. The rumbling continued as Lincoln stood from the ground with an irritated look. "T.K., NOTHING you said is going to make me come back. NOTHING!" Lincoln punctuated, stomping his foot. The rumbling became aggressive as a low growl bellowed. Lincoln became nervous, "T-That is you right, T.K.?"

Lincoln was wrong as a grey wolf leaped out of the bush, snapping its jaw. Screaming, Lincoln rolled out of the way. The wolf landed roughly as it quickly got up. It slowly crawled towards Lincoln. Lincoln put his hands up defensively, "Nice wolf. You really don't want to eat me, do ya? I can give you some serious diarrhea," Lincoln lied, stepping back. The wolf continued its murderous trek, not scared by Lincoln's empty warning. "Uh, nice doggie?" Lincoln begged one more time. The wolf reared it back, preparing to leap.

Lincoln turned around and ran, "Can anything go my way for once?!

 _At the Loud House…_

Getting in the house was the easy part, since nobody was home during school hours; however, finding the actual reason that Lincoln left was the hard part. T.K. lifted the couch on one side but he didn't find anything. T.K. growled, "Grr, we need to find something, ASAP. Who knows how the others will react when they find out?" As he thought about how he's going to cover for Lincoln, his walkie talkie buzzed. "You got something, Anne?" T.K. asked in expectance.

"Y-Yeah, just c-come up here," Ronnie answered, her voice breaking down like she was going to cry. Feeling concerned, T.K. dashed upstairs. He opened Lincoln's door to Ronnie Anne, sitting on the ground, sniffing, and holding something in her hand.

"What's that?" T.K. pried, pointing to the paper in her hand. Ronnie just handed him the paper, and dropped to her bottom. "To T.K. and the sisters that care about me. If you are now reading this, I'm already long gone.. I just can't take verbal and physical abuse anymore," T.K. began, his eyes widening in horror. As he read this, a previous memory came rushing towards him like a tidal wave.

" _How come that I ended up with such a wuss like you,"_

"I'm very sorry that this had to come to this point, but any moment longer, then I would gone insane from this ordeal," T.K. continued as another memory erupted his mind.

" _Oh, so you know how to be a comedian, huh, Stink-coln!? Lemme tell you something, runt: I have more knowledge about being funny in my pinky than you have in simpleton brain of yours,"_

"T.K., please look after everyone, and stay out of trouble yourself. You can be just as much of a hothead like Lola and Lori," T.K. growled, becoming angry at the real truth behind Lincoln's disappearance. Once again, another memory invaded his mind.

" _You are like that one dog in the kennel that nobody wants because it acts up all the time, and it screws up any order it receives,"_

"One more thing, T. Tell Ronnie Anne that…I'm sorry that our relationship had to end this way. I hope that I can come back one day when everything had settled down. Good bye for now, Lincoln," T.K. finished, crumpling the paper, and throwing it away. He pounded the wall in rage as a final memory flashed his mind.

" _Now, I have to work twice as hard at work to buy a new phone because you couldn't literally watch where you are going! When I leave this place, I am going to literally miss you least of all, you geeky, untalented insect! Why don't you do us all a favor, and literally run away!"_

"Those! Low! Down! Dirty! Heifers!" T.K. roared, cracking the wall further with every punch. Ronnie Anne stopped crying, and looked up from her knees.

"T.K., calm down! We need to focus, and find Lincoln soon! We can't do anything if we let our emotions get the better of the two of us!" Ronnie urged. T.K. stopped long enough for him to listen to her. Sighing heavily to calm himself down, T.K turned towards her.

"You right. But could we start? We've got no leads," T.K. pointed out, raising his hands in the air in exasperation, Ronnie wiped her tears, and began to think. She snapped her fingers in realization.

"I know it isn't much, but how about asking the townspeople for any leads. They're bound to seen Lincoln at some point today," Ronnie proposed eagerly.

T.K. rubbed his chin, "Hmm, it's worth a shot. Let's do it for Lincoln!" He held his fist out.

"For Lame-O!" Ronnie retorted, bumping T.K.'s with her own.

 _Back in the woods…_

Lincoln dodged tree after tree, trying to get away from the wolf. The wolf was steadily onto his trail; it was determined to get its dinner. Lincoln hopped over a gap and turned left. Slowing to a walk, Lincoln crept away from the wolf. He kept his eye on it, hoping that it wouldn't sniff him out. "Alright, I gotta keep qui-YAHHHHHH!" Lincoln screamed as he back up off a small cliff. The boy tumbled and tumbled as he became dirty and bruised from the dirt. He rolled off from the cliff, "Uh oh, ahhhhh!"

 **THWACK!**

He smacked his head onto a large rock before slamming to the ground. Weakly, he look up at the wolf, who heard him screaming the entire way down. The wolf turned around to return to its cave. Feeling his consciousness fading, Lincoln shed a few tears. "I…wanna…go…home."

 _In a previous part of the woods…_

T.K. and Ronnie rode through the forest with haste on their bikes. "Flip said that he went in this general direction. Normally, I wouldn't give him the time of day, but we need every help that can get," T.K. stated, bunny hopping over a rock.

"Yeah, Flip can come through for us when the matter is about something other than money," Ronnie remarked, ducking under a branch.

"Ahhhhh!" A scream stopped the two in their tracks. "Lincoln!?" They pedaled rapidly towards the boy's screams of distress. In the distance, they both saw a wolf crawled off. T.K. was the first to stop; he hopped off his bike. He dashed towards the edge, and looked down. Lincoln was sprawled on the ground with his eyes closed. Ronnie caught up to him as she followed his gaze. She gasped before traversing the steep landscape slowly, being careful to not slip. T.K. followed her, and the two reached Lincoln in record time.

"Oh my god, Lincoln!" Ronnie cried, leaping towards the unconscious boy. Lincoln's clothes was torn from the tumble down the cliff side, he was covered in dirt and mud, and he was bruised and cut up. She gave him the biggest hug that she could manage. T.K. sighed in blissful relief, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Ok, now that we found him. Let's get him to a hospital, asap!" T.K. ordered, wrapping Lincoln's arm around his neck. Ronnie did the same with his other arm. The three traveled the safe way back up to their bikes for Lincoln's sake.

 _Later at night at the hospital…_

"Is he gonna be ok, doc?" Ronnie asked in distress, clamping on to the railing of Lincoln's bed. The doctor looked up from his notes with a sincere smile. Lincoln watched from his hospital bed with a tired look.

"Yes, Miss Santiago. Lincoln has cuts, bruises, and a mild concussion, but he will be fine. Might I asked that how he got this way?" The doctor pried with a curious look. T.K. and Ronnie gave each other nervous looks before turning back to the doctor.

"He had a terrible skateboarding accident which involved thorns, tumbling, and screaming," T.K. lied, hoping that the doctor will buy it.

"Hmm, I see. Now, Mr. Loud. Please get some rest, but try not to go to sleep. Now, I'll be taking my-"

 **SWOOSH! THUD!**

"Linky!" Leni exclaimed, bursting through the double doors with Luna, Lucy, Lana, Lisa, and Lily. They all rushed up to the bed, and hugged him. Lincoln hissed in pain from the multiple hugs.

"Too tight!" Lincoln groaned as the girls let go from him. Luna planted herself on the side of the bed.

"Dude! Where were you!? Your school has been calling the house ever since we've gotten home! Didja skipped!?" Luna questioned with an upset look. Lincoln turned his head away with shyly as T.K. grabbed her attention.

"It's a long story. Now, where are the others? I want to have a little chat with them," T.K. remarked darkly.

Luna jabbed her thumb at the door, "They should be here right about…"

 **SWOOSH! THUD!**

"Lincoln! Thank god that your alright!" Lori exclaimed, again bursting through the double doors with Luan, Lynn, and Lola. T.K. hopped from the bed with a cross look; he stopped them with an outstretched hand.

"Uh uh! Do not take another stop forward!" T.K. demanded, crossing his arms. The four were confused from his hostile attitude.

"What are you talking about, T.K.?" Lola pried, stepping towards Lincoln's bed. She was stopped by T.K.'s outstretched leg, and she was pushed back towards the group.

"Don't play dumb! Because of you, you, you, and YOU, Lincoln ran away this morning and Ronnie and I had cut school in order to find him!" T.K. argued as everyone sans Lincoln and Ronnie gasped from the reveal.

"What's makes you think that we drove our brother away? We love him!" Lynn exclaimed, stepping up to T.K with an angry look.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Denial, that's to be expected from someone who thinks that anyone that can't hang with physically, is a certified wuss!" Lynn reared back her fist and threw it at T.K. He dodged it as Lynn threw another one. He rolled out of the way, while Lynn came at him for one more swing. He sidestepped, sticking his foot out.

"Woah!" Lynn bellowed, tripping over his leg. She went flying towards the wall, smacking against it, and sliding down from it. Luan went and made sure that she was ok. Lola stomped up to him with a enraged look.

"What is wrong with you, you big bully!? You can't just push because of something that we didn't do!" Lola yelled. T.K. chuckled to himself as he glared at her.

"Bully, huh? That's sounds ironic, coming from you. Now, move, lil' pup," T.K. ordered darkly, staring her down. Lola tightened her glare.

"No," She responded, venom leaking out of every syllable. Rolling his eyes, T.K. snatched her up by the neckline of her dress. He turned her around, and reared his hand back.

"Hey, as princess, I DEMAND that you put m-"

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Tears welled in Lola's eyes as T.K. placed three good swats onto her bottom. T.K. set her down gently, watching her run behind Lori.

"Jeez, you been askin' for that since the day I meet ya!" T.K. shouted as he was pushed to the ground by Lori.

"Calm down, twerp! You are literally out of line!" Lori demanded angrily.

"Oh, the worst banana of the bunch! You know, you got sum nerve treating Lincoln like you did yesterday. Also, I'll give you outta line," T.K. hissed, standing before her, He turned towards Lincoln and the others, "Hey everyone, guess what!? When all of your are in a life and death situation, and it's down to Lori to save her phone or us: she'll probably go for her phone on the spot," T.K. deemed as everyone gasped.

Lori's jaw dropped for a good second. She then fixed her face into a fierce glare. "You…you asshole!" She screeched, rushing towards T.K. He moved out the way with a roll. She went for another one, and T.K. rolled again. For the third time, Lori feinted another grab attempt, making T.K. roll right towards her. She snatched him up in a sleeper hold, "You're going to regret what you did, Terrence!"

T.K. struggled against her lock, but Lori had a grip on her. Realizing this, T.K. did the only thing that seemed fair. He opened his mouth, and bit down on Lori's forearm.

 **CHOMP!**

"Yeouch!" Lori yelled, letting go of T.K. He then ran up to Lincoln. Lori ran right after him, while T.K. held Lincoln by the head towards her. She stopped in her tracks. Lincoln averted his eyes away from her shyly.

"Look at this boy, Lori. Look at him! This boy is a blessing to your life, my life, and everyone else in this room. Yes, he may have his faults, but his heart blows all of that out of the freakin' water! You going to throw this all away over a piece of glass, plastic, and metal!? You don't deserve a brother like Lincoln! In fact, none of you deserve Lincoln," T.K. declared angrily, pointing Lori, Lola, Lynn, and Luan for clarification.

It was a like a sucker punch toward the four, especially Lori. She dropped to her knees as mascara-stained tears began to dropped. 'I-it's true. I really do care about that phone more than anyone of you in here. W-what I did yesterday was…inexcusable! Lincoln, I understand that you don't l-literally want to speak to the four of us after this; however, I want you to know that I am deeply sorry. With sisters like us, you deserve better," Lori stated in despair.

"Me too," Lola added, looking past Lori's legs.

Luan helped Lynn up, "Us three, Link."

T.K. calmed down, and walked towards Lori, "Hey, it's never too late to start fresh." He clasped her shoulder affectionately. Lori clasped his hand in return.

"Lori," Lincoln called. Lori stood up and walked towards him.

"Yes, Linky?" Lori replied.

Lincoln motioned her to him, "Closer," Lori leaned in closer. Lincoln wrapped his arms around her in the biggest hug that he could managed. Lori was shocked at first, but then return the hug in full force. Lola, Lynn, Luan, and everyone else quickly followed suit. Ronnie gave him a full on kiss. T.K. looked on with tears in his eyes.

"Beautiful, just…beautiful," T.K. remarked in happiness. Leni looked at T.K.

"Aww, Tee Kee! You're crying," Leni gushed in giddiness.

"No!" T.K. lied. He gave a second though before joining in the hug, "Aw, what the heck!"

Lincoln turned towards Ronnie, "So does that mean we are, you know?" Ronnie responded with a snuggle.

"Yeah, Lame-o. Besides, I can care less of what people think about after what just happen today," Ronnie commented nonchalantly.

 **Author's Note: Damn, I'm such a procrastinator. Sorry for taking so long doing this. Sorry again because I need some time off for an essay that's due at the end of the week. Three more things, I'll be focusing on more humor based stories now. Dinodude, I'll be doing one of your requests after a story from me, and I'll stop writing episodes from the actual show, and do more original work.**

 **I'm such a lazy ass. SMH.**


	18. Ep19 - LARP City

**Note: This episode takes place ten years later. Also, this one's pretty long; think of this as a half hour special.**

In a lone field, a dark skinned, dreadlocked male figure wearing a black cowboy hat, a black tank top underneath a steel chest plate that was underneath a black poncho, black jeans rolled up military style, and black steel toed boots. He concealed his face by wearing a black, patterned bandana. Two bandoliers ran across his body from his shoulders to his hips. One more bandolier was across his waist like a type of belt. Two holsters on his thighs carried twin barreled revolvers. He squinted his eyes as another figure came up to his field of vision.

The newcomer was fair skinned, and had long, white hair. He wore a red headband around his head as he wore a fearsome look. A brown, long, furry tunic came down to his knees as he wore no pants. Brown fur boots finished up this savage's ensemble as he stopped about five feet from the gunslinger. "You there! State your business!" The barbarian ordered, taking his sword out as a precaution.

The gunslinger snorted, "That doesn't concern me; however, what does concern me that the fact you're wearing women fur boots. You playing for the other team, sonny?" The barbarian blushed, but he stood his ground. No one talked about his fashion sense and gets away with it!

"An unwise choice of mocking me, desperado. Do you kiss you mother with that mouth? I'm sure she would be disappointed in you greatly," The barbarian remarked as he raised his sword in threating manner. The gunslinger stifled his laughter as he lightly grabbed one of his revolvers.

"Not as much as your momma for letting stroll out in the open in your man dress," The gunslinger smirked, bursting out in laughter. The barbarian growled and charged the gunslinger.

"Enough, scum! Let's see if your fighting skills can back up that mouth of yours!" The barbarian shouted, jumping in the air for a slash. It was do or die at that point on as the gunslinger pulled his revolvers out.

"Let's see if you're a better fighter than you are a dresser," The gunslinger replied, back flipping with his arms extended out, ready to fire. The two combatants were ready to exchange bullets and swings, respectively. Nothing could stop this two, nothing at all!

"Linky? Kelli?"

Except for Lily; she and the other girls were looking at Lincoln and T.K. with surprised looks. The two males, who froze in mid air, looked back at the girls their own wide eyed looks. Suddenly, they were back in the front yard of the Loud house. This can not be good. The girls began to burst out laughing as Lincoln and T.K. flopped to the ground.

"Oh…my…god! What are you two twerps doing!? P-playing cowboys and barbarains, ha ha!" Lori laughed, hanging onto Leni for dear life. Muttering to themselves, the boys stood up from their transition into reality. One has to be careful if he or she decided to anything that the Loud sisters deemed nerdy.

"Oh, great. The Killjoy squad. And for your info, it's called LARPing," T.K. corrected, dusting himself off. Lynn stopped laughing long enough for her to respond.

"LARPing? What's that? Some weird mating season for nerds like the two of you?!" Lynn joked as she and the others resumed their laugh attack. Lincoln and T.K. glared silently as the girls laughed, and laughed.

"Are you done?" T.K. asked disdainfully.

"No, no! Wait…Pfftt, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ok, ok, we're done. Go on," Lana ordered, stifling her laughter.

"Now, LARP stands for Live Action Role Play. Me and T.K., the LARPers, act out our action in a fantasy setting where we try to achieve our own goal. I.E., beating each other up, saving a princess, or destroying an evil warlord. You can make you own characters and such," Lincoln explained, jabbing his sword dangerously close to T.K.

T.K. weaved all of the close calls, "Uh, bruh? Could ya swing that somewhere else?!" He took a step away from Lincoln. "Anyway, it was all good until y'all showed up."

Luna took a close look at T.K.'s face and raised her hands to her face, stifling her giggles. "Dude, is that eyeliner?"

"No! It's face paint! It helps with the glare of the sun," T.K. growled, face palming with a sigh. The girls laughed once again at this reveal. It just not the guys' day, huh?

"Congratulations! You manage sound 20% more nerdier than before," Lola remarked spitefully, gaining another round of laughs.

"I don't know. It seems, like, fun to me," Leni piped innocently. Lincoln and T.K. took one look at each other before stifling their own laughter.

"We appreciate the support, Leni. But you nor the girls wouldn't know fun if it smacked you across the face," T.K. joked cockily, twirling his revolver around his finger. The girls became crossed from that roast.

"Uh, yes we do!" Lori argued, getting in T.K.'s face. The boys laughed some more at that claim.

"So, spending your money on clothes and getting your hair and nails done counts as having fun? Puhlease!" Lincoln snarked, holding his hand for T.K. T.K. promptly gave Lincoln a low five. Lori growled as Luan dragged her away.

"So what's the point that the two of you spending YOUR money on clothes and weapons for?" Luan pointed out insightfully. Lincoln's and T.K.'s eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"That's not the point," They both answered quickly as their faces reddened. T.K. regained his composure.

"Face it, girls. This is two times more fun than any of your activities," T.K. declared in confidence, crossing his arms cockily.

"Uh uh!" The girls argued. The men stood their round.

"Yeah huh!" Lincoln and T.K. retaliated.

"Uh uh, times two!" The girls yelled.

"Yeah huh!" Lincoln shouted.

"Times infinity! Nyah!" T.K. added, sticking his tongue out mockingly.

The girls pouted, "Hey, no fair!" Just then, Lisa stepped up to Lincoln.

"If I may, gentlemen. Everyone, I may have something that will put this argument to rest. Follow me," Lisa ordered, walking into the house. The other girls looked at Lincoln and T.K. with confused looks. The two men shrugged as they followed Lisa inside.

 _In the elevator…_

The elevator was spacious and bedroom sized. The waiting music was also catchy, having a vaporwave vibe to it. T.K. was dancing to it happily "Huh. Dis song real catchy, cuz," T.K remarked, performing an isolation. The others gave him confused and unamused looks. T.K. stopped long to look at everyone's reaction.

"What? Ain't my fault that I have better tastes, folks," T.K. defended as he resumed dancing.

 **DING!**

The elevator stopped as the doors slid open. Everyone exit the elevator, taking in the huge underground laboratory and the various machines, doo hickeys, and doo dads. Luan walked up to a machine that steadily conducting small dosages of lighting. She gave it a touch, shocking herself lightly as her hair spazzed out wildly. "Hey guys? Why does lighting shock people? Because it doesn't know how to conduct itself! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Get it!" Luan cackled while everyone else groaned.

Lisa pulled her away from the machine, "Luan, please refrain from touching this. You're lucky that this was set on low." She turned her head towards Lana and Lola; the former was chasing the latter with a vial of an unknown substance. The vial itself was shaking violently.

"Lana, quit it! I DON'T want that to stain or dissolve my dress," Lola warned in anger, running as fast as her heels could let her. Lana was on her tail as her sinister grin widened.

"Aw, come on sis! Don't ya wanna another color that's not pink? Now, ge- WHOA!" Lana bellowed, tripping over a stray robot arm. The vial flew out her hand, spinning rapidly as it cracked into pieces…

 **BOOM!**

"Oh, good grief! Girls!" Lisa glared as Lola and Lana froze. The two cowered under the scientist's glare. That was three months of work that Lana ruined.

"Sorry, Lisa," They both apologized meekly. Lisa turned her head towards Leni and her eyes widened. Leni was standing in front of a pedestal that had a huge, red button at the top.

"Ooooo, what does this do?" Leni asked herself, pressing the button. Lisa tried to stop her but it as too late…

"Leni! Don't touch th-"

 **BEEP!**

"Warning: Self destruct activated. T-minus, five seconds," A male robotic voice declared as Lisa gave Leni another glare. The room's lighting became a sinister red as an alarm rang out.

"Oops. Sorry, Lisa," Leni apologized meekly. Everyone sans Lisa began to panic as they all ran to the elevator.

"Four, three," The voice counted down. T.K. was rapidly pushing the down button for the elevator.

"Hurry, damn it!" T.K. screamed.

"Two, one," The voice continued. Everyone held each other in pure, unadulterated fear for their lives.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed. Smirking, Lisa shook her head before clapping.

 **CLAP! CLAP!**

"Albert, abort self destruction," Lisa ordered. The alarm suddenly stopped as everyone looked around in surprise.

"Self destruction aborted. Have a nice day, Lisa the Magnificent," Albert signed off. Sighing, Lisa turned to the others with a firm glare.

"Now, come with me before anyone else sends us into more peril," Lisa instructed rudely as she walking away. The others stayed together as they followed her quickly. At the end of the lab, there were ten chairs with goggles and weird, dome shaped hats. Everyone sans Lisa sat down on the chairs.

"So, Lis'. What is all this, and what does this have to do with LARPing?" Lincoln pried. Lisa was stationed at a nearby computer, typing in various codes before turning to Lincoln in her chair.

"It's fairly simple, my Y-chromosome sibling. The helmets allow you to become linked to cyberspace, and the goggles allow you gaze the cyberspace world," Lisa explained before turning back to the computer. Everyone sans T.K. was confused as they looked at her with baffled looks.

"Huh?" They all asked. T.K. snapped his fingers in realization.

"She means that with this equipment, we can go into the virtual reality world," T.K. summed up. Lisa nodded as she continued to type more codes.

"Correct, T.K. Now, these series of machines will test to see if yours and Lincoln's claims are true or not," Lisa retorted, hopping off the chair and walking to her siblings.

"Wait, lil' dudette. Why don't you have your own helmet and goggles for yourself?" Luna wondered as she balanced the helmet on her head.

Lisa readjusted her glasses, "Well, somebody has make sure that everything goes according to plan. Not to mention, somebody has to be the gamekeeper or in Live Action Role Playing terminology, the game master. Now, put those helmets and goggles on." Everyone does what they're told. Lisa walked back to her computer.

"Alright, on the count of three, you all will be submitted to the cyberspace world," Lisa warned as everyone nodded. "Three, two…" She began to slowly lower her finger to the green button.

"Wait, Lisa! Are you sure that this is literally safe?" Lori questioned suspiciously. Lisa stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Uh, yes! What sister I would be if I were to put you all in harm's way. On that note, trynottodieorelseyou'lldieinreallife," Lisa warned quickly. Due to the fast talking and heavy lisp, everyone couldn't decipher what she was warning about. T.K. grasped some of it and did a double take.

"Wait, what?" T.K. pried confusingly. He did not just heard what he thought heard.

"ONE!" Lisa continued, pressing the button down.

 **BEEP!**

The helmets sent a light pulse throughout everyone's bodies, sending them to sleep. Lisa smiled as she stretched her fingers, snapping every crook. "Now, let the game begin," She declared, pressing the enter button.

 _In cyberspace… (In this part, it just describing the girls' outfits. You can skip if you want to the next scene, but you can read it and guess what class they are._ _)_

A huge column of light shot down from the sky, materializing the Louds in a lightshow of pixels. Everyone gave themselves a look over themselves to see that everything was there. Lincoln and T.K. wore their LARPing costumes, feeling strange power coursing through their veins. They looked around and founded that they were in a vast forest where the sun was shining brightly through the leaves and branches.

"What," T.K. began, flexing his fingers.

"The," Lincoln continued, taking out his sword.

"Heck!?" Lily finished, slapping her hands to her cheeks.

"Ugh, what's with this dress?! It's stunning and all, but it's literally too tight!" Lori growled, pulling at her dress. The dress was sky blue, strapless, shoulderless, flowing near to the ground, and ended in cuts at the hem. She wore black shoulder length gloves. There was a slit in her dress, revealing her black thigh length gladiator high heeled sandals. To finish the ensemble, a large floppy witch hat sat on top of her head.

 **THOMP! THOMP! THOMP!**

The ground shook as Lori turned her head towards the source.

Leni tilted her head, staring down her big sister. "Lori, do you, like, need help?" The younger blonde stood over eight feet tall; her voice booming throughout the forest. She wore a fur tube top and a long loincloth to her lower calf. She wore steel, ornate bracelets around her wrist. Face paint decorated her face as she looked at Lori in concern. Fur boots like Lincoln's were stationed at her feet, and a wolf headdress was wore on top of her head. A large great axe was secured behind her back.

"The sooner, the better!" Lori snapped, pulling more at the dress. Leni grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her to her face. Squinting her eyes, she scanned Lori all over her body. She gasped in realization as she looked at Lori's back. She grabbed the string, undoing the tightness of the dress.

"Better?" Leni pried, looking towards Lori in expectance. Lori nodded with a smile.

"So much," Lori answered in bliss. Her eyes widened and her face reddened as Leni was causing her dress to slowly come down. "Leni! That's enough!" She hastily covered herself up as the dress fell even more.

"Sorry!" Leni apologized, quickly redoing Lori's dress to where she can breath more easily.

"Looks like Leni almost gave Lori the NIP slip! Get it?" Luan joked, nudging Luna. She wore a brown leather vest that was over a yellow tank top. A knee length black skirt wrapped around her lower body while knee length black leather boots complimented her skirt. Black leather gloves protected her dainty hands. A wooden bow rested on her back along with a large bag of arrows. A yellow scarf completed her rough and tumble look.

Luna was having trouble holding in her laughter, "Pffft! Good one, sis!" She basically wore the same type of outfit as Luan, but the differences are: Her vest was dark gray, black leather pants was donned to her legs, and her boots were purple, ankle length, and had a long heel, contrasting Luan's non heeled boots. A purple scarf flowed freely from her neck. After calming down from her near laugh attack, she tipped her black, small fedora to Luan in approval. On her back was an ivory white harp-guitar combination.

"Woah, an actual ninja sword!" Lynn remarked in awe, twirling the katana. She wore a black spandex body suit that was underneath a red hoodie leotard. Wrist length gauntlets with red metal protected her hands. Black tabi with red shin guards were fitted on her feet to finish her stealthy look.

Lucy opened her spell book, "Sigh, might as well look through my poem book until something arises. …Gasp, this IS NOT my poem book!" She wore a different version of her Lolita dress where there was more white than black and her heels was different too. The only addition was her hood, and her dark purple amulet necklace.

"Ribbit!" A large frog bellowed as it eyed the forest curiously. It was the size of a large boulder. Lana sat on top of the behemoth as she pat it lovingly.

"Wow! Aren't you the biggest, cutest guy, huh? I'll call you…Super Hopps!" Lana deemed, striking a heroic pose. She wore a blue poncho that was made from animal hide. Navy pants was also made from animal hide, along with her moccasins. Her face was covered in face paint, and her ears was long and pointy. Two holsters was wrapped around her thighs, which hid two daggers.

"Although, the dress is cute, but that still won't save Lisa from me for sending us here!" Lola shouted to the sky, shaking her fist into the air. She wore a pink, ornate dress that was under a white cloak. The dress was wide at the herm, granting her wide leg movement. Black leggings was under the dress to ward away any peeping eyes. Ankle length high heeled boots granted her little boost in height. Like Lana, her ears were long and pointy as well. An ornate, golden rapier gave an elegant princess like her some steel to defend herself.

Lily's stomach grumbled. "Guys, I'm hungry." She wore a lavender plaid dress with a black corset. A lavender hooded cloak covered her head, giving her a Little Red Riding Hood like appearance. White thigh length socks, and lavender sequined shoes finished her adorable appearance. She held a basket with a stuffed rabbit in tow. She walked up to T.K. and tugged on his pant leg. "Kelly, do you know where we can eat?"

"Hmm, there should be a pub of some sort that we can grub nearby," T.K. reassured, scoping the path as far as his eye could see. Lori scoffed at this and folded her arms.

"Do you literally think that we all should follow you to God's nowhere?" She questioned in a clearly unamused manner. T.K. walked up to her and matched her glare.

"Oh, do you have a better idea that doesn't involve all of us sitting on our asses with our thumbs in our noses, wicked witch?" T.K. argued, flicking Lori's hat with his finger.

Lori fixed her hat. "At least, my plan doesn't involve any of us walking into harm's way," Lori retaliated, getting in T.K.'s face. Before the two could tussle, Lily stood in between them.

"Guys, stop it. What's more important? Fighting each other or finding civilization?" Lily asked, spacing the two away from each other. T.K. took noticed of Lily's interference. He wrapped an arm around her and began to walk away from Lori.

T.K. tossed a shit-eating smirk towards Lori. "You're right, baby sis. Let's go find civilization so that we can EAT!" T.K. punctuated, patting Lily on her back. Shrugging to each other, the others began to follow the two, leaving Lori alone. Lori herself followed everyone else, muttering angrily.

 _In a village…_

A cozy village was blooming with activity. Children chasing each other playfully, people conversing about his or her daily affairs, and the village idiot being locked up in a stock as fruit was thrown at him. A local band was playing a lively tune, which Luna couldn't get into because of its lack of aggressiveness.

"Ugh, this music is about to make me chunder, luvs. Let me have a crack at it?" Luna pleaded in exasperation, pulling out her hartar. She was about to take off running towards the stage. Lori grabbed her by the shoulder, making her run in her tracks.

"Luna, now's not the time to literally spilt up. Understand!?" Lori demanded, shaking her rockstar of a sister. Sighing, Luna replaced her hartar onto her back, and crossed her arms with a upset pout.

"Tosh, mate. A load of tosh," Luna grumbled as she followed the group once more. A man with a assortment of shields leaped out in front of them, scaring them half to death except for Lucy.

"Shields! A warrior's best friend against other pointy, deadly weaponry. Also, something to cuddle up with when you don't have a significant other like myself," The salesman informed, looking sad for a second after the last statement.

"Uh, no thank you," T.K. retorted, pushing him aside. As soon as the man is out of his sight, another salesman appeared with daggers.

"How about some daggers, stranger? Can't go wrong with some cold steel for your next-OOF!" The second salesman grunted from T.K. pushing him away.

"Not interested!" T.K. barked as the first salesman again pop out of nowhere again; this time, he was wearing a mustache, and he was juggling flaming shields. The gang was getting tired of these persistent salesmen.

Lola squinted her eyes, "Hey, aren't you the salesman that we saw from the first time?" Lola's questioning strengthened as everyone casted unconvinced looks at the salesman. The salesman sweat dropped as he kept his focus on his shields.

"Uh, you must have me confused with my brother's uncle's cousin's dad from his side of the family. Now, PLEASE! Buy some of my shields! My wife said I can't partake in nug-a-nug with her anymore if I don't come home without any money!" The salesman begged tearfully, dropping to his knees as he still juggled the flaming shields. Everyone cringed at the man's sorrow. Some felt bad for the man's misfortune, while others gagged at the inappropriate statement.

Shaking his head, T.K. pulled down his bandana to speak more clearly, "Cuz, TMI," Lincoln walked up to the man and crouched down to his level.

"Look, guy. We are not going to buy your…flaming shields, but could you tell us where could we eat? My brother and sisters are extremely hungry," Lincoln explained with a hint of worry. In quick 180 change of emotions, the salesman stopped juggling and appeared happy again.

"Oh, just down the road. Sir Knave's Big Guy. You can't miss it," The salesman assured, pointing down to a restaurant. In the front, their was a large cartoonish statue of knight with one foot on a defeated dragon. The entire building was made of stone with a wooden sign that said the restaurant's name. Lincoln smiled at the helpful answer as he went back to the group.

"Alright, he said that the restaurant is down the road. Let's go," Lincoln rallied confidently. He and everyone else dashed hungrily to the restaurant. Before he could, T.K. had something to say.

"Say, cuz. One of your flaming shields landed in a nearby cart. Might wanna go douse it pronto," T.K. suggested with a shrug. The salesman's eyes widened at the information as he turned his head slowly. One of his shields set a cart that was full of hay ablaze.

"Good heavens! Sir Isaac!? Is this your doing!? That's the third time this week!" The owner remarked in disbelief, fanning the flames with his cloak.

Isaac rolled his eyes, "I realized that, Richard. I'll get the bucket."

 _In Sir Knave's Big Guy…_

T.K. pushed the door opened as everyone was pushing and shoving each other to get in. Not knowing her strength, Leni pushed everyone inside with a simple thrust. A young waitress walked up to the dogpile with a plucky smile. "Good marrow to you all! Thou art a hefty bunch! How many art taking thine seat?" She asked happily. Lori took a second to register what she said.

"Uh, yeah? Table for eleven, please," Lori asked politely. The waitress escorted the gang down to a booth with a large round table. Everyone took a seat as the waitress handed out multiple menus.

"I'll be right with you as soon as you made your choice," The waitress informed, walking away from the table.

"I'll be damned. They actually have burgers in this time period. I thought that they would have some gruel or some nasty shit like that," T.K. remarked in mild surprise. Lynn groaned as she propped her face on one hand with a bored expression on her face.

"Ugh, this is getting boring! Come on, Lis'! Up the ante or something!?" Lynn complained up to the ceiling. She wasn't lying in that department either. There hasn't been any action since they got there.

 _Back in the lab…_

Lisa was in her chair with a bowl of popcorn, watching the entire event unfold. She smirked as she began to type a new code. "Very well, Lynn. Let's, how you say it, turn up the heat!" Lisa mocked, pressing the enter button to increase the difficulty.

 _Back to the gang…_

A large, ghastly troll woman with rubbish looking makeup on lumbered towards the group's table. "Oi, chaps! Have you made up your mind? If so, may I take your orders?" The troll waitress pried, holding up a notepad and a pencil.

"A ham and cheese sandwich for me. Also, add peanut butter and sauerkraut," Lincoln answered while everyone shot disgusted looks at him. Lincoln tilted his head in confusion, "What?"

"It still boggles my mind that you manage to put that down in your stomach, cuz. Anywho, I'll take a double decker cheeseburger with fries and make that burger plain," T.K. specified, closing his menu.

"A chicken and ranch salad for me, please and thank you," Lori expressed with a smile. Leni looked on her menu with squinted eyes. She scratched her head in confusion before turning to the waitress.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Is the chicken wrapped in bubble wrap or seaweed wrap? …Wait, how do you, like, wrap bubbles around a chicken? It's comple- Meeeph!"

Luna slid her hand in front of Leni's mouth with a disgruntled look. "She'll just take the chicken wrap. As for me, just fish and chips, luv," Luna ordered with a smile.

"Strawberry crepes with a side of hash browns. Speaking of, what are a pancake's go-to dance move? Crepe-walking! Ha, ha, ha, get it?!" Luan guffawed as everyone groaned while T.K. stifled his laughter.

"Ok, that was actually funny, chica," T.K. complimented as he placed his hand out. Luan happily returned the high five.

"For me, the SPICIEST meatball grinders that you can make," Lynn punctuated, rubbing her stomach hungrily.

"The rib eye steak. Also, make it very well done," Lucy asked, turning a page in her necromancer book. She started to like all the dark spells within the tome.

"A Caesar salad for me. A lady has to keep her figure after all," Lola commented, shooting everyone a cocky wink.

"Yeah, a figure that leaves you looking like a twig. Can I also have a double decker cheeseburger, but add everything to it," Lana informed while Lola growled angrily from her shot towards her.

"Um, do you have chicken fingers and macaroni and cheese?" Lily asked curiously. The troll waitress smiled at the cute girl as she nodded.

"Why yes, luv. Is that what you wanted?" The waitress asked. Lily nodded with a smile. "Alright then. I think that all the orders. Now, give us a lil bit for the food, and I'll be taking your menus now," The waitress stated, holding her hand out. Everyone except T.K. handed their menus. Meanwhile, T.K. was so fixated on the troll waitress's make up covered face that he forgot to hand his menu away. The troll waitress walked away from earshot distance.

"Ok. I may not be a chick, but isn't make up suppose to enhance one's face? Not make one look a thousand times scarier?" T.K. questioned absentmindedly. That remark earned him several slugs to the arm by the girls. "The hell!? What did I do?!" He rubbed his arm from the pain, which mostly came from Leni's punch.

"That was literally uncalled for!" Lori snarled.

"Yeah, Tee Kee!" Leni added.

"She's just trying her best, dude!" Luna vouched.

"That wasn't very nice, Kelli!" Lily pointed out angrily.

"Ok, sorry! Did I hit a friggin' nerve or somethin'?" T.K. muttered to himself in annoyance. He looked down on the table and saw that he still has his menu. He leaped over the table and followed the waitress. "Say, ma'am. You forgot a menu brochure!" T.K. called. Nearby him, a table of vicious goblins was hooting and hollering. T.K. bumped into the table, spilling one of the bigger goblin's drink. As T.K. walked away, the entire restaurant went silent from the spillage. The big goblin's face went from shocked to anger in a split second. He stood up and faced T.K.'s direction.

"Oi, tosser! What gives you the knackers to knock my mead down to the ground like that?! You got a death wish or somethin'?" The big goblin roared as T.K. stopped in his track mid step. Lincoln and the huddled together in fear for their adopted brother. T.K. turned around with a confused look.

"You talking to me?" T.K. asked, pointing to himself.

The big goblin grabbed his spiked club and slowly walked towards T.K., "Oh, so now you can't hear me!? You know, I have a half a mind to slay where you stand!" His goblin friends also stood up and follow the big goblin. T.K. backed up from the goblin horde with a feigned nervous expression.

"Oh, come on, peeps. Let's not do anything too hasty. It's just beer, that's all," T.K. brushed off, walking up to the main counter. The goblins continued their slow stalk as T.K. looked around frantically. There was a large barrel that was full of mead with a handle to release it in a cup. Beside it was a empty cup. T.K. grabbed the cup with a smirk, "Come on, fellas. Are ya sure that you don't want a pint?" T.K. asked in fake concern. There was no response as T.K. raised his arm. "Ok, have it your way!" T.K remarked, smashing the handle off as mead spewed towards the goblins. The goblin sputtered and spit from the large amounts of mead.

T.K. took off in a sprint towards a smaller goblin. He slid on his lap and stuck his foot for a sliding kick. He knocked the goblin into the air as he launched a series of jabs, hooks, and haymakers onto the unfortunate goblin. T.K. then took out his revolvers, and unloaded two rounds each. This sent the goblin flying across the room as he crashed into the table. The goblin dissipated into pixels before evaporating into thin air. "Oh, snap! This is way better than video games!" T.K. exclaimed happily, twirling his revolver. His celebration was cut short as a war cry snatched his attention; he turned to his left and saw a goblin speeding towards him with a jagged sword. Placing his revolvers away, he weaved the goblin's fierce attempted swings before clamping down on the sword with his hands. T.K. quickly tossed away the sword. The goblin meekly cover his face in fear of the upcoming beating.

"Please don't hurt me! I bruise like a wee banana, mate!" The goblin pleaded for his life. With a haymaker, uppercut, and a headbutt, T.K. gave a hard kick to the goblin's gut, making him clutch himself. T.K. turned around and placed the goblin's jaw on his shoulder. He then jumped as the goblin followed him helplessly. T.K. dropped down to his butt while the goblin dropped to his knees, sending the latter bouncing away as he crashed into another table. Back at the Louds' table, Lynn stood up with a jealous look on her face. She been dying for a fight, and T.K.'s going hog all the fun!? Not on her watch!

"Uh, uh! Cowboy here isn't going to hog all of the fight! I'm going in!" Lynn smirked, hopping onto the table. She then leaped into the air as she dove towards a goblin with a diving kick. She then jumped again for another diving kick to another goblin's face. Finally, she leaped onto a goblin's shoulder with her thighs wrapped around his neck. For a second, the goblin found it hot before Lynn began slamming her elbows onto his head. With a fierce swing of her arms and hips, Lynn sent herself and the goblin spinning wildly down to the ground. The goblin's neck snap on impact as Lynn rolled away. She turned her head towards T.K., who was shooting down more goblins. She cupped her hands around her mouth, "T.K.! 3L?!" Afterwards, she gave a smirk with lidded eyes.

T.K. turned around towards her with a confused look. He thought about it before realizing what she meant. "Ooooh, 3L! I gotcha, I gotcha," T.K. smirked darkly. He quickly rolled into position in front of Lynn. A goblin was charging the two with a battle axe. T.K. dodged the swing and went for his legs. He grabbed the goblin's legs and lifted him up. Lynn jumped and placed the goblin's jaw on her shoulder. The two slammed the goblin in a flapjack-cutter combo. As the goblin dissipated, the two slapped each other high fives.

"Nice one, dude!" Lynn complimented happily, performing more elaborate high fives with T.K. The celebration soon ended as more goblins rushed inside and surrounded them with every weapon in the book to manslaughter them. Both of their eyes widened at the mere sight of the goblins.

"SOS! Backup! Help us now!" T.K. screeched madly, jumping and waving his hands at Lincoln and the girls. Everyone quickly made their way towards the two. Lincoln shoulder charged one goblin away, while Luna strummed a energy music note to blast some goblins in front of her. Lana commanded S.H. to use his tongue to wrap some more goblins up and fling through the window. Soon, the restaurant was somewhat cleared out as Lincoln and the girls joined T.K and Lynn in the middle. "Finally! Took you long enough!" T.K. remarked impatiently, taking his revolvers out.

Lori shot him a fierce glare, "Excuse me, but weren't you the one that literally instigated the fight!?"

"One, I'm a man of action, and two, that's not the point!" T.K. snapped angrily. Luna whistled for the two's attention. She then pointed towards the goblin horde.

"I swear that you two dudes argue like old married couples. If you don't mind focusing on these goblin dudes will ya!" Luna demanded in frustration. The big goblin blew a war horn and pointed at the group.

"Sic 'em, mates!" The big goblin demanded fiercely. One goblin charged towards Lincoln with a war hammer. Lincoln raised his sword defensively as the goblin goes for a mighty swing. He was knocked back by the goblin's strength, making tracks with his feet. The goblin swung again as Lincoln narrowly dodged it. Rearing his sword back, Lincoln swung with all of his might. He sliced the goblin horizontally in two. The goblin then evaporated from the simulation. Lincoln looked his left and his eyes widened in fear. "T.K., on you left!" Lincoln shouted frantically, pointing at a incoming goblin on T.K.'s left.

T.K quickly turned and shot the goblin in his knee, immobilizing him. "Thanks!" T.K. retorted in appreciation. He then glared at the goblin and pointed his revolver at the goblin. "Last words?" T.K. asked, cocking back the hammer. The goblin gave a sheepish smile.

"Mercy?" The goblin answered hopefully; however T.K….

 **BANG!**

The goblin flopped to the ground as T.K. blew away the smoke from the barrel. "Mercy? Sorry, fresh out," T.K. grinned evilly.

Lori backed into a wall as five goblins surrounded her. The goblins licked their lips as Lori quivered in fear.

"Oi, luv! Betcha got a real lover, eh? Such a shame that you going to be all of our wives." One goblin declared.

'Wait, what?" Lori asked with a blank stare. The goblins laughed in response, pushing and shoving each other.

"Beautiful and brainless! The whole package! We gotta good one, mates!" Another goblin acknowledged as everyone cheered in agreement. Lori growled from the remark as a cold wind blew through the restaurant.

"How…how dare you disrespect me like that!? I'm not a slut that you can literally pass around for days on end!" Lori exclaimed angrily, her voice sounding deep and distorted. Her eyes turning a frozen light blue. The cold wind picked even more as snow and ice build up on Lori's hands. The goblins huddled together in fear as Lori began to levitate. "The only person that will be the one to bear my many children is Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr.!" She form a small portal and pointed her finger towards the goblins. Out came the portal were three giant ice golems that oddly enough looked like Bobby. They wore fearsome glares as they cracked their knuckles. They all chased the five goblins out of the restaurant as the sounds of hitting and screaming can be heard. Lori floated back to the ground as she turned back to normal. She looked at her hands in shock and gave a small chuckle. "Hey, that was kinda fun!" Lori remarked happily. She then noticed that T.K. and Lincoln were each on her side with shit eating grins.

"Tol-" T.K. started as Lori reverted to her blizzard form in a split second.

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I'LL LITERALLY FREEZE BOTH OF YOUR NUTS OFF!" Lori threatened with pure rage. Lincoln and T.K. backed off of her with sheepish looks.

Leni looked around with a confused look, unknowingly hitting the incoming goblins with the flat side of her great axe. "I'm confused. Which group is the bad guys again?" She asked, turning to her left.

 **SMACK!**

Leni pouted as everyone was busy with their own problems. "Guyyyyys, I'm serious! Who should I focus on!?" Leni whined, stomping the ground with one foot. The tremors caused the goblins to accidently hit each other with their own weapons. Leni noticed a morning star on the ground. She picked up, whacking another goblin on the way. "Excuse me anyone? Who's weapon is this?" Leni asked, swinging absentmindedly and knocking away more goblins.

"Oi, little girl! Cough up whatever is in that basket and we might just spare you," A goblin promised as he and two more goblins surrounded Lily. Lily clutched her stuffed bunny close to her with a scared look. The stuffed bunny began to rumble and shake with life and vigor as Lily let go of it. The stuffed rabbit grew as big as T.K. with claws and fangs as it glared at the goblins. "W-what I mean to say that we're going to go and-"

Lily held her hand out, pausing the goblin. She then gave an evil grin that rivaled one of Lola's, "Bun-Bun…SIC 'EM!" Lily ordered darkly. Bun-Bun roared loudly as he pounced the three goblins; he slashed, chomped, and walloped the goblins into submission.

"Hey, what did the lustful maiden said to the handsome archer? You make me quiver! HA, HA, get it?!" Luan joked, shooting a arrow to a incoming goblin. She quickly pulled out another arrow for the goblin sailing through the air towards her, "What did the archer make out of his bow? A bow tie! HA!" She shot another to the mid air goblin's head. Luan aimed behind herself for another shot. "Did you here about the blonde who shot an arrow into the air? She missed," Luan deadpanned, witnessing the ire of Lori, Leni, Lola, Lana, and Lily.

"Hey!" They all whined. Luan chuckled and gave a wink towards them.

"Just kidding!" Luan assured. Luna just shook her head with a smirk. She strummed more energy notes, blasting the goblins to smithereens.

"Oh yeah, welcome to the jungle! We like to play fun and games, hob knockers!" Luna shouted cockily.

An injured goblin crawled towards the big goblin.

"Boss, we've got to get out of here! They're picking us apart!" The little goblin screamed, tugging at the big goblin's leg. In the midst of this, Lola was riding with Lana on S.H., stabbing every goblin with her rapier. The big goblin watched as Lucy commanded a group of zombies to tear a goblin to shreds. The big goblin hardened his glare, "Never! We goblins never turned tail and run! That's what my father lived by, that's what my father's father lived by, and that's what my-"

 **THUD!**

Another injured goblin landed in front of the two goblins. They looked down to the goblin before looking towards the Louds, who were together and held their weapons threateningly.

"Alright! The jig is down! You're at the end of your spool! Are you going to strive or orbit!?" Leni threatened, gripping her great axe. Everyone turned to her with flabbergasted looks.

"What!?" Everyone asked. Leni lowered her axe with a confused look.

"Wait, I did said it right, did I?" Leni pried with a tilt of her head. The big goblin growled loudly, attracting everyone's attention.

"Can someone translate!? I'll be up al-"

 **BANG!**

The big goblin slowly fell down to the ground. T.K. blew the smoke away while holstering the gun. "Let's see: The jig is up, you're at the end of your rope, and are you going to fight or flight. Am I right?" T.K. wondered, turning towards Leni with a look of expectance.

"Uh huh!" She answered, nodding rapidly. She then began to noticed that she was dissolving into pixels like the goblins. "Guys, I think we're turning into computer speck thingys again!" Leni warned, frantically waving her arms.

"I guess that Lisa is pulling us out of the world," Lincoln noted as he dissolved into pixels. T.K. and everyone else dissolved into the air and back into the real world.


	19. Sneak Peek (New Story Idea)

Note: This is an entirely new story idea by me; however, the rate of uploads for Loud and Proud will be low since I'm working on this. So, LnP will be on a semi hiatus until I can get this done. To be honest, I'm getting bored with writing episode after episode and I don't to keep you guys waiting on my slacking. It ain't right of me for y'all have to suffer. Now I present to you, Swapped!

Note 2: This story is a self insert story. If you don't like this type of story, DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

 _Swapped_

Sleep. The gateway to help you escape from the repetitive turmoils of life: where is school is torturing you with homework, your boss at work constantly screaming at you for reasons unknown or he just being a grade A dick, or finally your S.O. breathing down your neck in suspicion about you being with another bastard or bitch. For me, it took the word 'escape' to a whole other level. Alright, enough rambling. Let's get to it.

Late at night, I was tossing and turning on my grandmother's floor, completely tired from the day's affairs. It sucked being a senior and especially sucked since I don't have a car. Thank you mama for being a top notch parent. I smacked my lips in thirst; that's what I get for eating Ritz crackers. Sitting up, I stood up and hopped off the bed. …Wait a sec? A bed? Since when did Shell get another air mattress? The only one who had one was my momz. "Look, worry about that later. Go get some water," I ordered in my head. I slowly lumbered to left and kept going and going and going and-

 **THUD!**

Instead of walking into the kitchen, I tripped on some damn steps. …Wait, steps? I thought Shell's house was a one story. "Ah! The hell?!" I questioned in irritation, rubbing my chin. I slowly felt my way up the stairs because I'll possibly kill myself running upstairs. At the top of the stairs, I felt around for the doornknob. Grasping it, I turned and opened the door. Shell, I going to have a talk with you about…the…re…location. My eyes widened at the change of scenery. With the fridge and oven, I was in a kitchen; however, it AIN'T my grandmother's! Also, it wasn't dark outside either. From the sun's position, I guess, and that's a ballpark guess, it's around 9:00 in the morning. On my right, there was a kiddie table that was a little messy. On my left, there was a door with a-

"Oh, Lance! What a pleasant surprise! You didn't tell that you were coming home for the summer. Oh, the kids are going to be happy to see you," A female voice remarked in a motherly tone. A pale blonde haired middle-aged woman with the widest hips that I ever seen was in front of a oven, cooking a huge assortment of breakfast. Seriously, she look like she can crush watermelons with those thighs. She wore a salmon colored bathrobe with white slippers. It took a second to realize that the Lance that she was referring to was me. She turned her head to give me a warm smile.

"Uh, yeah? Who are you again, ma'am?" I questioned in confusion. The woman chuckled as she placed the bacon on a napkin covered plate and placed it on the table. Suddenly, a surge of pain rushed through my head as felt…a vision coming. …The hell is this, That's so Raven!?

* * *

 _A crowd of people was huddled around a teenage girl, jeering and laughing at her. Tears on her eyes streamed down her face and her fists trembled in anger._

* * *

I shook my head to pull myself away from my vision. "Honestly, Lance. Gone for five months at the community college and you already forgot about dear ole Mom?" The woman asked in mock hurt. She placed a five varieties of eggs on the kiddie table before coming back to get the rest of the breakfast. Wait a fucking minute…Community college!? One: I haven't even finished signing up for Panola, and two is that I haven't finished high school yet. This lady must be smoking somethin' heavy because I'm not her son. My actual mom is a smoking induced, smart assed bum; this woman was way too nice and too chilled. I began to stand up in order to set this woman straight until I looked down at my hands. …..WHAT!? My-my hands were fair skinned, just like my supposed mother. I began to tremble in pure fear until 'Ma's voice snapped me out of it. "Sweetie, it everything ok?" 'Ma' asked in concern, poking her head through the kitchen doorway.

I hid my trembling hands in my shorts pockets. "Everything's good, ….ma. May I be excuse to the bathroom? …Speaking of, where is it again? I was gone for five months after all," I recalled in mock confusion. 'Ma' chuckled to herself before pointing to the ceiling.

"Go upstairs and go all the way to the left. It's the last door at the end of the hallway, sweetie." 'Ma' informed, resuming her task afterwards. I dashed through the living room, being careful to not trip over anything. I then traveled upstairs two steps at a time. Turning left quickly at the top, I sprinted to the door at the end of the hallway. I grabbed the knob, twisted it and opened the door. This dream have better be a fuckin' joke cause I ain't laughin' one bit! Man, I didn't do nothing for this to happen. …Although, there's that one time in sixth grade that I helped a friend cheated on the state test, but that's besides the point, damn it! I switched on the light switch after feeling the wall for it. The mirror was right in front of me; Closing my eyes, I took a step towards it.

"One…two…three!" I counted, opening my eyes to my reflection. The mirror showed a fair skinned adult male. My black taper fade haircut was changed to a dark golden blonde shaggy boy band haircut. My poor excuse of a five o' clock shadow was a mere dark golden goatee. The only things that I recognize were my dark brown eyes and the gap in the middle of my teeth. The weirdest thing about this was not the fact that my body pulled a fuckin' Michael Jackson. It was the was the fact that I looked like something out of a cartoon. My body retained its average build while my arms and legs looked like thick noodles. A thick, black outline wrapped all over my body, finishing my cartoony look. Based on my new look, I gave the perfect reaction for this type of situation.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yelled in frantic surprise. I fell to my ass as I tried to make sense of everything. Ok, I somehow teleported or transported to an alternate dimension while looking like something out of a Sunday comic. That's doesn't begin to cover-

"Lancelot, watch your mouth!" A deep male voice warned loudly. How the hell?! How did he hear me? I looked around and found a hole in the floor. Maybe that's how he heard me. As I pondered this, I didn't hear a pitter patter of steps rushing to the door. The door burst opened, scaring the shit out me.

"Who's in here?! Big bro?" Another male voice called out, turning his head to the left before turning towards me. His voice reminded me of a squeaker that you meet in a random online room. The kid looked like he's no older than… eleven. He had the same shade of skin as I did. His lanky build suggested that he didn't get out often. Orange pajamas fitted him snugly. For some odd reason, he has white hair with a serious cowlick. He also had a chipped buck tooth, reminding me of Timmy Turner. The boy took one good look at me before gasping excitedly, eyes sparkling like a anime character. He then wrapped his arms around me for the biggest hug that I ever received.

"Lance, you really are home! I'm so glad! In fact, I bet that everyone will be glad too!" The boy predicted happily, pulling on my arm to follow him. He dragged me out to the middle of the hallway and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey, everyone! Lance's home from college!" He yelled, projecting his voice to the five doors. As soon as he finished that sentence, the doors opened. Ten female heads popped out, most of them wearing wearing wide eyed expressions. Wait a fuckin' minute. …TEN SISTERS AND ONE BROTHER!? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I NOW HAVE ELEVEN SIBLINGS!? THEIR PARENTS ARE THE TRUE DEFINTION OF NO CHILL! As I tried to wrap this around my head, Albino tugged at my arm. "Hey, Lance? Are you ok? You don't look to good," He pointed out with a worried look.

I shook the utter shock out of my system to address the numerous females in my vicinity. "Sooooo…how it going, gi-UGH!" That was all I could get out before I was bum rushed by the nine EXTEMELY excited girls.


	20. Remember The Time

**Note: This takes place one year before the Loud House aired.**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

T.K. jolted awake, breathing heavily from the gunshots. Finally calm, he shot a glare towards his window. That's the price you pay for living in the bad part of Dallas. T.K. wasn't used to the occasional gunshot, but the outside world didn't care about what he liked or disliked.

The 10 year old hopped out of bed and stretched to warm himself up. He wondered if he was ever going to get out of this hellhole and to somewhere safe. He only hoped that his skateboarding or dancing career would take off one day. "Terrence, once you get dressed for school, I need to talk to you about something over breakfast before you head to school," Bruce Mutombo informed from behind the door.

The boy quickly gotten dressed, not wanting to keep his father waiting. Now, Bruce is a patient man but he couldn't afford to waste any daylight. T.K. opened the door and walked out. In the living room, Bruce was busy eating and looking at T.V. Bruce is a top heavy man, wearing a golden shooting shirt, blue jeans, and black work boots. He had a spiky dreadlock fade haircut and a full, puffy beard.

Bruce noticed T.K. walking in the room, "Morning, son! Here's some breakfast." He passed T.K. a plate full of a omelet, bacon, sausage, and a biscuit. T.K. grabbed the plate and gave him a thankful smile. "Sit, son. I got some news and both of them are good." T.K. sat beside his father, looking at him intently.

"I got my trucking company up and running! A few friends of mine and some other promising prospects are joining me. There's a ton of money in this, Terrence. Isn't that great!?" Bruce asked happily. T.K. gave a wide grin and nodded. "Now for the other news, in order for this to take off, I need a suitable location. Now, I founded the right place for this operation to begin: Royal Woods!" Bruce declared with proud enthusiasm.

T.K. tilted his head in confusion. Does this mean what he thinks he mean? "Terrence, we're moving!" T.K. gasped sharply before hugging his father's waist. No more gunshots, no more petty reasons start gang wars, and no more bad blood! "Now, I already call the moving crew to move all of the stuff outta here. We're leaving after you get out of school for the summer today. Understand?" T.K. nodded rapidly, his huge smile never leaving his face. T.K. walked away from his father.

"And son?" Bruce called out, causing T.K. to turn back towards him. "Whatever changes, nothing will ever cause me not to love you anymore. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Bruce revealed happily. T.K. gave a thankful smile before walking into his room to get his backpack.

 _Five hours later…_

"So, after school lets out, you're really moving?" Michael, one of T.K.'s best friends, asked for the fifth time. T.K. nodded. Michael sighed, closing his eyes. They known each other since kindergarten; it was like yesterday when T.K. beat him up over some building blocks because Michael wouldn't share those to him. They hit it off ever since. "Look, fam, I don't blame you for moving. Your father gotta bring the dough somehow, and it's nice to move out of the hood. Also, tell him I said congrats on opening his company." Michael informed, making a thumbs up. T.K. gave a thankful smile before he turned back towards the TV.

 **BRRING!**

The bell dismissed the class for the summer. T.K. grabbed his stuff and walked out of the classroom. He didn't get far before bumping into the feared school bully, Cruz 'Savage' Cortez. Now, T.K. wouldn't let a person who personally called himself 'Savage' walk all over him; however, he heard the tortuous deeds that Savage has done to his peers. It would be best to keep his guard up.

"Hey, hijo de puta! Watch where you're going!" Savage growled, pushing T.K. roughly. The push knocked T.K. slightly off balance, but the boy stood his ground. T.K. glared back while Savage gave T.K. a look over. "Hey, you're that silent joto, huh? I'll let this slide, IF you fork some dinero towards my way." Savage shoved his hand out to T.K.

T.K. stared at the hand before staring up to Savage. Savage gave a sinister grin as T.K. looked back down to his hand once again. "Hey, puto! I gotta casa to get to! I ain't got all day!" Savage snarled. Finally, T.K. snorted the snot in his throat. He snorted and snorted before puckering his lips and…

 **PTOO!**

A disgusting mixture of saliva and mucus coated Savage's palm and fingers, causing the bully's eyes to widened from shock. Nobody disrespected Savage and lives to tell the tale! Savage glared, clutching his spit covered hand into a fist. Meanwhile, T.K. smirking proudly at the disrespectful act. He didn't catch the fist speeding towards him…

 **WHACK!**

The strike knocked T.K to the ground. "Fight!" A kid shouted, causing everyone to flock around T.K. and Savage. He didn't have time to nurse the coming bruise as Savage mounted him and attempted to reach for his neck. T.K. narrowly avoided his attempts before looking towards his backpack, which it was a few inches away from him. T.K. grabbed it and swung with all of his strength…

 **SMACK!**

The backpack clobbered Savage right off of T.K; however, wasn't done yet. T.K. raced towards Savage, ran up the wall, hopped off, and jump kicked Savage square in the face. After Savage is knocked down, T.K. mounted his stomach and delivered his own brand of punishment. T.K. rained down punch after punch after punch, utterly venting his tranquil rage upon the bully. The kids egged him to finish it until…

"CEASE!" A voice demanded. The kids stopped in his or her tracks and stood in a straight line. Principal Battagila briskly walked up to T.K. and Savage and picked the two up by their shirts. "You two, my office, NOW!" Principal Battagila ordered angrily.

 _One hour later…_

The two boys sat on their chairs as they heard their parents go at it. T.K. gave Savage a blank look, causing Savage to dart away from T.K.'s gaze in pure fear. Shaking his head, TK turned his head to look out in the distance. He really done it now. Now, this fight is really going on his permanent record and his father already has enough stress due to the moving. The two boys turned their heads towards the door, hearing it open.

Bruce lumbered out of the room, "Come on, Terrence." T.K. quickly grabbed his stuff and jogged after him. This was the last time that he's going set foot in this entire school. The father and son walked to Bruce's pickup truck and climbed aboard it. Bruce started up the truck, putting it into drive. He drove away from the school as T.K. gave one last look at the place before it disappeared from his vision. They past the city limits as Bruce cleared his throat.

"Now, Terrence. I'm…proud of you," Bruce stated, never taking his eyes off the road. This surprised T.K. greatly. He looked up at his father in extreme confusion. "Alright, son, I know that you're shocked beyond belief, but personally, I would of done the same thing myself," Bruce revealed, throwing a cocky smirk. "Terrence, I don't mind that you get into a fight as long as you don't go try and pick one to anybody," Bruce warned knowingly. T.K. nodded, relieved that his father is relatively cool about this.

"Rest up, son, because it's gonna be a long ride," Bruce instructed, patting T.K. on his shoulder. T.K. nodded, unbuckling his seat belt and climbing to the back of the truck. Laying on his side, T.K. closed his eyes and slept soundly to the R&B pulsing out of the radio.

 _Twenty hours later…_

"Terrence, Terrence! Wake up!" Bruce ordered gently, shaking T.K. from his slumber. T.K.'s eyes fluttered open. He adjusted himself to a sitting position and looked through the tinted window. The quiet, middle class neighborhood gave T.K. a sense of…safety and relief which was a HUGE contrast from the run down, gang ravaged ghetto. Lacing his shoes, T.K opened the door and hopped out the truck.

"Here, go and stretch your legs around the neighborhood. I'll just be here, setting up the house with the moving crew," Bruce shooed, tossing T.K. his skateboard. T.K caught the board and gave a nod. Setting the board down, T.K. hopped on it and skated down the street.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

The amount of new spots to skate on was astounding! T.K. smiled happily as he grabbed a pole with one hand, swinging around using his own momentum before letting go. Positioning himself, T.K. landed on a metal railing with the front end of his skateboard. T.K. then hopped off the railing, performing a varial kick flip and landing on the ground. T.K. smoothly shifted into a handstand. He stayed like that for fifteen seconds before hopping back to his feet on the board.

T.K. slid to a stop to take in the relaxing atmosphere around him. He didn't even notice two boys running up to him in excitement. "Holy scmoley! That was AWESOME! Where you learn those tricks?" A white haired boy with a chipped buck tooth pried happily. T.K. jumped from the sudden appearance. He calmed down as he got a good look at the duo.

One boy was Caucasian while the other one was African American. They look like they are the same age as him. T.K. nodded as he gave a thankful smile. "Hey, are you new here?" The boy with the glasses asked. T.K. nodded again. "Great, well I'm Clyde and the guy next to me is Lincoln," Clyde introduced themselves.

"Hiya, welcome to Royal Woods! What's your name?" Lincoln asked. T.K. held one finger, asking for a minute as he held his board to the boys and flipped it sideways. Underneath, his name was spray painted in navy blue.

"Oh, T.K. That's fine," Clyde commented happily. Looks like T.K. found himself some new friends. There was a buzzing noise as Clyde pulled out his phone. He gasped before he turned to Lincoln and T.K., "Uh oh, guys. My dads are calling me home. I gotta go. See ya, Lincoln! See ya, T.K.!" He dashed off towards his home. T.K. gave a confused look towards Lincoln.

"Yeah, Clyde has two dads," Lincoln explained. T.K. nodded in agreement. Thankfully, Bruce was very open about other people's sexuality, and he implanted that into T.K. as well. Lincoln began jog for home, only to stop and turn around to T.K. "Hey, T.K. You wanna come over? You could meet my family if you want," Lincoln invited. Having nothing else to do, TK skated up to Lincoln, who resumed his jog.

 _Five minutes later…_

"Mom, I'm home and I brought a friend," Lincoln called out, pushing the front door open to let himself and T.K. in. Rita Loud walked up to the two young males with a noticeable baby bump.

"Hi, sweetie," Rita greeted before looking towards T.K. "Oh, I never seen you before. I'm Rita Loud, Lincoln's mother obviously. What's your name?" Rita asked, crouching slowly to T.K.'s height. If Rita didn't know any better, she almost mistaken him for Clyde. If T.K. had an afro and eyeglasses.

"His name is T.K. He's not really much of talker, mom," Lincoln explained. He wasn't far from that truth. It's not that T.K. is shy, he would rather let his actions speak for him. The two jumped suddenly because Rita felt the baby kick and she yelped.

"Oohohohoh, she's really wanting out!" Rita remarked in giddiness. She walked away from the two.

"Come on, T.K. Let's go to my room," Lincoln instructed before a football was heading towards him.

"Heads up!"

"AH!" Lincoln practically saw his short life flashed before his eyes. Lincoln was about to flinch until T.K. snatched the ball with one hand. "Woah, thanks!" Lincoln expressed greatly. T.K. nodded as a brunette ponytailed girl with freckles ran up to him.

"Omigosh, dude. That was awesome! You play football?" The brunette asked in excitement. She is practically going to jump from wall to wall with this unbounded energy. T.K. shook his head before putting a flat palm beside his waist and holding up three fingers.

"Oh, so you played for three years when you were little. What do you do now?" The brunette pried. T.K. held up his skateboard to the brunette. "Oh, skateboarding, huh? Well, if you need a skating buddy, then hit me up!" The brunette befriended, holding her fist out for an obligatory fist bump. T.K. promptly returned it with gusto. Hmm, day one in a new neighborhood and he already found a new skating partner. Things were starting to go his way!

Suddenly, Lincoln grabbed T.K.'s shoulders, "Lynn, I'm sure that T.K. would love to skate with you some other time but I want to spend time with him too." Lincoln dragged T.K. upstairs. Before they could get up to the top, a blonde in her late teens was coming downstairs and she was texting on her phone. Not looking, Lincoln bumped into her, causing the blonde to nearly drop her phone.

"EEP!" The blonde squeaked out, frantically playing hot potato to keep her phone in her grasp. Once her phone was safe, she shot a fierce glare towards Lincoln. "Lincoln, you twerp! You nearly dropped my phone! I'm having my daily 24-hour intimate calls with Boo Boo Bear!" The blonde shouted madly. T.K. could already tell that the blonde was one of those power hungry types.

Lincoln resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Sorry, Lori! I'll be more careful next time." Day after day, Lincoln had to content with Lori and her rage episodes or her teen snarkiness. Anger management would be a god send for her.

"You better." Lori replied darkly. She looked around Lincoln and saw T.K. Softening her glare to an unamused one, she scoffed and pointed to T.K., "Who's this? One of your geekazoid friends?" T.K. gave his own glare to match Lori's. He's not that much of a geek. Sure, he plays video games, stay up to schedule on his favorite shows, LARPs, and cosplays, but he doesn't do enough to his knowledge to classify as a geek.

"Yes but take the geekazoid out. This is T.K.; he just moved in the neighborhood today." Lincoln explained yet again. Lori rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I guess. Welcome to Royal Woods, D.K. Now, if you two excuse me…" Lori replaced her phone up to her ear. "Sorry, Boo Boo Bear. Had a little geek detour. Now, what were you saying…Ha ha ha! She totally did!" Lori giggled, walking downstairs. T.K. got up to his feet and watched her walked.

Smirking, he nudged Lincoln and pointed down to Lori. He began to mimic Lori's movements mockingly. Hands clasped together, bright starry eyes, exaggerated hip swinging, and kissy faces. Lincoln began to giggle, stifling his laughs before it evolving into full blown laughter. He dropped to the ground, kicking his legs in joy.

"HA HA HA! Ok, ok! Stop, you're gonna give me a heart attack!" Lincoln wheezed before standing up. He pointed a thumb to the upstairs hallway, "He he. Come on, Lori might see you and turn you into a human pretzel." T.K. stopped and followed Lincoln. The two males didn't make even close to Lincoln's door as they were stopped by two blonde twin girls who were wearing sunglasses and sashes.

"Halt, scum! Proof of permission to walk these halls?" The blonde with the red cap demanded, holding her hand out.

"Proof of permission? What are you talking about, Lana? I don't need permission to walk to my room," Lincoln pointed out, utterly confused at Lana's surprisingly demanding attitude. She's usually the more mellow out of her and Lola. Lana looked towards her twin, who stopped writing and pulled her sunglasses down slightly.

"Don't question the officer, punk! Now, do you have proof or not!?" Lola growled, holding her pen threateningly. Lincoln gave a confused look towards T.K. The skater gave a confused shrug.

"Uh…no," Lincoln answered awkwardly. The twins gasped in shock before Lola brandished a pair of handcuffs made from pink pipe cleaners. She slowly made her way towards Lincoln.

"Well, sir. That's gonna be a SERIOUS problem, huh!? Now, come with us to your cell!" Lola ordered darkly. While she was handing Lincoln, Lana was eyeing T.K. suspiciously.

"Hey, sis. You want me to take in dreadhead here as well? He's making me feel funny and I'm not talking about Luan funny neither," Lana warned, scoping out every detail about T.K. Lola looked back and nodded before turning back to Lincoln.

"Yes, most certainly! We can't have any potential suspects running around here, can't we?" Lola pried knowingly, smirking.

Lana nodded while returning a smirk of her own, "No we can't, Lola." She pulled out her own blue pipe cleaner made handcuffs. As she made her way towards T.K., he only can make a simple nervous gulp.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

"Kid Justice court is now in session!" Lana deemed, slamming down a hammer. T.K. and Lincoln were dressed in orange prison jumpsuits. T.K. was utterly lost at this point. First, he was 'convicted' and now he's in some type of courtroom!? IF the bedroom could count as a legit courtroom. This was just too crazy.

"Now, how do you, Lincoln Loud and your unnamed accomplice, plead to the charge of trespassing the hallway without permission?" Lana questioned accusingly. Meanwhile, Lincoln was trying to adjust to the tightness of the cuffs. Who knew pipe cleaners could be so tight? Lincoln finally felt comfortable before addressing his and T.K.'s case.

"Uh, we plea not guilty on the account of me showing T.K. around the house," Lincoln answered, gesturing towards T.K., who waved at Lana.

"Hm, likely story, jailbird. Now, has the jury reached verdict?" Lana asked, looking towards Lola. She was sitting with a group of stuffed animals. Lincoln raised his hand, catching Lana's attention. "Yes, defendant?"

"Does this have to do with the school starting a hall monitor unit?" Lincoln pried with a unamused glare. Lana and Lola's eyes widened as they looked at each other before looking back towards Lincoln.

"Uh…no!" They answered with sheepish smiles. Lola composed herself before answering, "We the jury find both of the defendants, GUILTY!" Lola declared, placing her hands on her hips for dramatic effect.

Lana raised her hammer, "I sentenced the two of you to…COMMUNITY SERVICE!" She slammed the hammer down. Lola cheered and congratulate her fellow jurors.

"Wait, community service?" Lincoln questioned in confusion while T.K. raised a eyebrow. The girls gave knowing smiles to the boys.

"Oh, you two will see," They stated cryptically. They giggled while Lincoln casted a mild worry look towards T.K.

 _10 minutes later…_

T.K. the dragon stood guard in front the castle tower which princess Lola helplessly watched. "Help, help me, please! Will someone vanquish this horrid beast and save me?" Lola pleaded dramatically. T.K. beaten his chest threateningly. He's not gonna lie, T.K. loved to play the bad guy.

Outside, Lincoln and Lana, famed knights of the cardboard table, snuck to the doorway and hid on opposite sides. "Alright, Lana the grimey, are you ready to take on the foul beast?" Lincoln rallied, raising his sword which was crafted from the finest of cardboards.

"I'm SO ready, Sir Lincoln the cunning. Let's take it to him!" Lana exclaimed confidently, raising her sword as well. At the same time, the duo stepped in doorway and charged T.K.

"CHARGE!" Lincoln shouted determinedly, rushing to T.K. with Lana quickly following behind him. "Chu, chu, chu, chu, chu. Swoosh!" Lincoln called out, slowly swinging his sword. TK slowly batted the weapon away and swung his claw at Lincoln slowly, hitting him. "Agggrh! You got me! You got me!" Lincoln groaned, backing up.

Lana swung her sword slowly, "Chu, chu, chu, chu, chu. Swoosh!" T.K. slowly turned around and smacked her sword away from her hands with his tail. Grabbing her, T.K. gently shoved her back to where Lincoln was laying down. "Oh, no. I'm going dooooowwwwn!" She flopped besides Lincoln. "Ugh, how are we supposed to beat him? He's too strong!"

"I have an idea. Distract him while I go for the weak point," Lincoln instructed, pulling out a cardboard dagger. Lana gave him a silent salute and charged T.K. "Ok, dragon. Time to meet your maker," Lincoln boasted, turning towards T.K. and Lana.

So far, T.K. was winning the fight. "Chaaarge!" Lincoln screamed, running towards T.K., who had Lana in a gentle headlock. T.K. could only look in helpless shock as Lincoln slowly stabbed T.K. in the chest. Clutching his chest dramatically, T.K. dropped to his knees and gasped for air. He pawed the surrounding area frantically before finally playing dead.

"My heroes!" Lola chirped happily. She kissed Lincoln and Lana on the cheek. "The beast has been vanquished!" She cheered, throwing her hands up.

"The beast has been vanquished!" Lincoln and Lana repeated in excitement. T.K. slowly stood up as Lola and Lana suddenly hugged him.

"You were great as a dragon, uh, umm? What's your name, hehehe?" Lola giggled embarrassedly.

"Yeah, I really didn't get a name either. Lincoln?" Lana pried, looking over to him.

"Oh, yeah! I nearly forgot. His name is T.K., girls," Lincoln revealed. The girls looked back towards T.K.

"Hm, he looks more like a D.J. to me," Lana compared. T.K. didn't really thought about that. He was always content with the name Terrence. Although, he like the name Darius too.

"Don't mind her. She's kind of rude. On the other hand, you are a certified qqqqt!" Lola flirted, pinching T.K.'s cheeks. T.K. rolled his eyes with a blush from the compliment. He never thought he was a cute guy; he considered himself too aggressive for a girl.

Lana finally realized the insult that Lola tossed to her. "Hey, I'm not rude. What you call rude is what I call being friendly!" Lana argued defensively.

"So, what you call digging through other people's trash: making yourself cozy?" Lola smirked. T.K. stepped back as Lana raised her sleeves. He walked towards Lincoln, who was watching the twins go at it.

"Hm, you need something, T.K.?" Lincoln asked. T.K. nodded as he does a potty dance and shrugs his shoulders. Lincoln watched him as he tried to figure out the message. He snapped his fingers in realization, "Oh! You need to use the bathroom. Go out this door and far down at the end of the hallway is the bathroom. Now, if you excuse me, I have a fight to break up." Lincoln groaned, walking to pull the girls apart from each other.

T.K. rushed down to the bathroom but before he could even get to the knob, the door on his right opened. No one came out…buut a flying pie did! T.K. barely dodge the food item as looked towards the future victim that threw it. A brunette girl with another ponytail and buck teeth walked out with a mildly frustrated look. "Dang it! I thought you was Lori. Oh, well. How you doing, friendo? The name's Luan. That was some high PIE-load, ha ha, get it?" Luan chuckled heartedly.

T.K. gave a very unamused look to the jokester while another brunette with a pixel cut comes out of the same room. She wore the same look as T.K. "Dude, not cool. Sorry about my sister, man. She likes to prey on newbies like yourself, bro." The dark brunette explained, helping T.K. up.

"Anywho, I'm Luna, the loudest of all of the bunch. Wanna hear some sick jams?" Luna asked with a convincing smile. T.K. thought for a second before nodding yes. "Awesome choice, brah!" Luna complemented, dashing into her room. In a split second, she reappeared with a guitar and amps. "One, two and a one, two, three, four!" Luna counted, raising her hand to swing down the guitar. The amp boomed with a vicious sound wave which sent T.K. flying into the room across from Luna's and Luan's.

Dazed, T.K. tried to stop the tinnitus ringing in his ears as he opened his eyes. Another pair of eyes met his gaze. "Oh, where did you come from, little guy? Are you a real dragon?" A creamy blonde girl asked in wonder. Confused, T.K. stood up and lifted the facial part of the costume that was covering his face. The blonde gasped in shock, "A costume?! Is it someone's birthday?" She gasped again with a starry eyed smile, "It is mine!?"

T.K. was beginning to wonder if this blonde was putting on a charade or if she was really for real. Facepalming, Lori walked into the room. "No, Leni, it's not your birthday. It literally isn't for two more months." Lori reminded before seeing T.K. Her face turned into a glare. "Hey, J.K., how did you get in our room!?" Rolling his eyes, T.K. tried to walk away but Lori stepped in his way.

"Where do you think you're going, twerp!? I ASKED you a question!" Lori growled. Before T.K. could plea his case, Luna sheepishly poked her head through the doorway.

"Hehe, my bad, 'Ri. I kinda blew the lil' dude in here with my amp," Luna explained nervously. Softening her glare, Lori crossed her arms.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it, Luna. As for you, A.J., don't forget who run things around here when our parents aren't here!" Lori warned, putting a finger to T.K.'s face. Having her point cleared, Lori walked out of her room. If it wasn't for the fact that Lori was a girl, T.K. would of decked in her face for that. He walked out of the room and went to the bathroom.

He walked out of the bathroom as his phone buzzed with a text message. He looked at it and it was his father telling him that the house is set up, but they are going to wait on cable and internet for a few days. T.K. texted back and said ok. Lincoln walked to T.K., "Who was that, T.K., your parents?"

T.K. nodded yes and showed Lincoln the text. Reading the text, Lincoln looked back to T.K. with a smile. "Oh, your house is ready! Nice!" His face shifted to a sad one, "It stinks that you have to go without T.V. and internet for a while though." Lincoln pointed out, pouting.

T.K. waved a dismissive hand. He then pointed to all of the doors around him and held up seven fingers. Lincoln took a sec to think about what T.K.'s question before snapping his fingers in realization. "My sisters? Yeah, there's ten of us, myself included." Lincoln answered nonchalantly. T.K.'s eyes widened; were his parents part rabbit or something!? They MUST be that bored!

"I know, right? Very chaotic. Mom's having another one, too! I hope that it is a boy so that I can mold him into my image," Lincoln boasted excitedly. He then calmed down as he realized something else, "Say, you're the only other person that wasn't scared away by my sisters," Lincoln noted.

T.K. tilted his head in confusion. Were Lincoln's sisters really that bad? After what T.K. had gone through and seen in Dallas, the girls weren't really that bad to be honest. A little zany but not terrible. "You're thinking that the other kid is Clyde, right?" Lincoln questioned knowingly. T.K. nodded in response. "Then you are right. See, it's kinda hard for me to bring friends over here without my sisters scaring them away and it's really hard for me to make friends sometimes." Lincoln explained sadly, looking down to the ground.

T.K. share his sadness and took pity on the boy. All that Lincoln wanted was for someone to handle his crazy family. Placing his hand on Lincoln's shoulder, he gave a confident smile and jabbed a thumb towards himself. Lincoln gave a thankful smile, "Thanks, man." He gave T.K. a tight hug.

T.K. was a little…weirded out but then again, his father tried to be affectionate at times too. T.K. returned the hug, patting him on the back. The two stayed like that for a minute.

"Kids, dinner!" A male voice called out.

"You wanna stay for dinner? Dad makes great lasagna," Lincoln promised. T.K.'s eyes widened. He loves lasagna but he just won't eat anyone's and call it great. He's kind of a stickler for flavor. T.K. nodded rapidly. "Awesome, let's go. You can meet the rest of my sisters too!" Lincoln motioned, walking downstairs with a grin. T.K. followed the boy to the dining room.

 _Five minutes later…_

T.K. covered his lasagna as food flew across and over him in a frantic food fight. He gave Lincoln a mild unamused look. "Hehe..he. Sorry, the girls can be kinda…hyper at dinnertime," Lincoln apologized sheepishly as marinara sauce splattered across his face. Sighing, T.K. tried to resume eating but there was something or…someone breathing on the back. T.K. slowly looked behind him and saw a black haired little girl basically STARING into his SOUL. T.K. yelped as he jumped five feet out of his seat and thudded on the ground. Everyone stopped and looked at the dreadhead and little girl.

"Excuse me, I was wondering that I could have an opinion about something?" The black haired girl asked in a monotone manner. Raising an eyebrow, T.K. nodded. "Well, Lisa and I were having a formal argument about if a bat biting you, you would turn into a vampire. Could you tell her that it WOULD happen?" The girl asked, pointing a finger towards a brunette toddler with glasses.

"Well, I think that's pure poppycock if you think that going to happen in real life like in one of those shows that you watch, Lucy," Lisa remarked calmly. She looked towards T.K. with a bored stare. "Would you please enlighten my elder sibling unit that it would NEVER happen in anyone's lifetime?" T.K. look back and forward between Lucy and Lisa and thought to himself.

He always want to turn into something at will like in every superhero movie he and his dad watch; however, the only thing that he can replicate is the fighting moves that he saw on those martial arts movie. Not perfectly but he can replicate them. T.K. looked back towards Lucy and shook his head, disagreeing with her.

"Sigh, thank you anyways," Lucy expressed, walking back to her table. T.K. hopped back to the table and resumed eating. Before long, he was done. He walked to Mr. Loud and handed him his plate.

"Thank you," Mr. Loud expressed with a smile. He took the plate before looking back at T.K., "I'm Lynn Sr., by the way." Mr. Loud introduced, holding his hand out. T.K. held his hand out and shook his hand. "Whoa, good grip, son!" Mr. Loud complimented with a grin. T.K. returned the grin with his own and walked away.

 **DING DONG!**

"I'll get it!" Lincoln shouted, walking towards the door. He opened the door, finding Bruce looking down.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my son, Terrence. Is he here?" Bruce wondered, looking into the house.

"Uh, you mean T.K., then yes. I'll go find him," Lincoln informed, walking back to the kitchen. "Hey, T.K.! Your father's here to pick you up," Lincoln told. T.K. nodded as he grabbed his skateboard and walked out of the room; however, he walked back and offered Lincoln a fist bump. "See ya, man! Hope you come back tomorrow," Lincoln returned the fist bump.

T.K. smiled as he walked to his father. "Ready, son?" Bruce asked. T.K. nodded in response. "Oh, thanks again for taking care of my son." Bruce expressed towards Mr. and Mrs. Loud.

The couple gave thankful smiles as the Mutombos walked out, closing the doors behind them. "Was that really all of their kids!?" Bruce questioned in extreme confusion. T.K. nodded. Bruce whistled, "Damn, they're parents of the century! Anyways, since it's the summer, you can stay up, Terrence." T.K. nodded happily as Bruce grinned. "That's my little warrior." They get into the truck and drove off from the Loud House.

 **Author's Note: Alright, that's how everything started, folks. I wanted to depict T.K. as Heroic Mime for shits and giggles. I'll try to update this and Fighter's Wounds but I'm trying to prepare for college and find a job for the summer. So, no promises about frequent updates, understand? Also, I graduated from high school too if you care about that.**

 **So, we graduated school JUST to go back to school!? What tha fuq!?**


	21. No Jackin' Around

**A little Ace Savvy for ya. Enjoy!**

It was a slow day in the city of New Jack City; there was simply no crime for Ace Savvy and the Full House squad to stop. In the Fortress of Savviness, the heroic team was...lounging around? They all had bored expressions on their faces.

"This literally sucks," The High Card complained, spinning around in her chair. She usually does the driving for gang since most of them was underaged. The Eleven of Hearts could qualify but they didn't want repeat of the shopping mall incident. Crime fighting could only pay so much.

"Yeah, there's no sign of criminal activity in WEEKS! I'm itching to punch bad guys really badly!" The Strong Suit whined angrily, performing push ups. She was always ready to scrap. It's a blessing yet also a curse for her because she sometimes pick fights way above her weight class.

The Eleven of Hearts looked up from her nail file towards Strong Suit in confusion. "Itching? Ew, do you have fleas, Strong Suit!? Keep away from me! I just got this boots online yesterday!" Strong Suit facepalmed from Eleven's dim intrepretation. She wasn't a bright hero but she still lend a helping hand in any way she could.

Ace Savvy stood up with a determined look. "We can't just mope around here all day, gang. There's bound to be a threat to New Jack City and its inhabitants!" The Full House gang gave Ace an unamused look before resuming their deeds. One-Eyed Jack walked beside Ace and gave a similar hopeful look.

"Ace's right! In a city like New Jack, a fiend is bound to rise to try his hand in villainy!" Jack rallied, hoping to pick up Ace's steam. Night Club gave Jack a deadpan glare.

"Did you get that quote from a movie, dude? This town hasn't been buzzing since last month," Night Club reminded in boredom. Suddenly, the TV switched on to life, alerting everyone.

"A villain is finally doing something?!" The Queen of Diamonds squealed happily, hopping up and down.

"Finally! If I was anymore bored, then I would have to start reading," The Royal Flush commented in relief, hopping from the chair. The Card Counter gave Royal Flush an offended look. How dare she disrespected reading like that!?

Card Counter fixed her glasses, "I'll have you know, Royal Flush, that reading can open a gateway of opportunities for learning or in your words, 'kill some time.' I mean honestly!" Royal Flush stopped and turned around to give Card Counter a piece of her mind.

"Hey! I'm sorry that I can't live up to your expectations, Little Miss Egghead! Another thing, I-AHH!" Royal Flush yelped, jumping from someone touching her. She landed on her bottom as she glared at the Eight of Spades.

Eight placed her index finger to her lips. "Quiet! The president's on." She pointed to the screen, which the president of United States was patiently waiting.

"Greetings, Ace Savvy and the Full House gang," The president began with a head nod.

Everyone waved with a smile, "Hello, Mr. President."

"What's the stich, sir?" Ace asked confidently. He was always willing to put his live on the line to protect the innocent.

The president gave a weary look. "Well, the task is somewhat...daunting. A fair warning to you all. This may be a difficult task." The president easily considered the Full House gang the best of the best...but he's concerned about their well being. Obviously, most of them are kids for crying out loud!

"Believe us, Mr. President. We literally got this!" High Card reassured, giving a thumb up. The president could always count on High Card to remain hopeful; however, this was not the case this time.

"Totes!" Eleven added, winking at the President. And also Eleven as well.

The president nodded, his nerves somewhat eased. The camera zoomed out as the TV displayed a screen with three robots, each having a knight motif. "These are the Jacks of the Round Table: government issued robotic super soldiers. At the time before you and your gang was established, Ace, I wanted to take more...aggressive approaches to stop crime all over the country. I asked the military and the best scientists to craft me the ultimate weapon towards stopping any type of crime, anywhere. They actually exceeded my expectations and crafted three of them. It took a year but at the time, it was worth it." The president recalled. He took a break so that he could breath. For a guy pushing fifty, he can surely talk.

"The Jacks of the Round Table may look robotic but the scientists made sure that the movements and emotions of them are 100% human. Now, they were sent on a assualt mission in the Grand King Desert. It was a success; however, a rival soldier was able to upload a virus that completely wiped out all of their humanity. They became cold, emotionless killing machines," The president reminisced sadly, stopping to pay tribute to the fallen innocent. Queen of Diamonds and Royal Flush audibly gulped from what the president stated.

"They killed people!? Way harsh, man," Night Club remarked angrily, shaking her head. Nothing angers the Full House gang more than an innocent life being taken.

"That's no laughing matter and I know some jokes that can KILL. Ha ha ha! Get it?" The Joker giggled as the others gave her a unamused look or a tired groan. She shrug sheepishly, "Too soon?"

Shaking his head, the president cleared his throat. "If I may, Joker? Now, we had to forcefully detained the Jacks and shut them down immediately. They were locked up in a impenetrable room underneath New Jack City." Everyone gasped and looked down themselves towards the ground. "'Gasp!' is right, everyone. For the time, NJC lived a peaceful existence. Last night, an unnatural force caused Black and Redjack to reboot and break out! Here's footage!" The president ushered as the screen changed to a dark room where the three robots were chained and powered down.

A heavy rumble caused various things to fall all over the place. A stray few rocks hit a power button for the two charging platforms that Black and Redjack were standing on. In a short time, they were charged fully. Blackjack, the robot built for power and defense, broke the chains easily and assisted Redjack, the streamlined robot built for speed and guerrilla warfare, with his.

Now freed, the rogue robots quickly made short work of the 'impenetrable' door and escaped, leaving Diamondjack, the equally balanced robot, alone.

"Gadzooks! This is a serious problem!" Ace realized, pointing at the screen.

High Card rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the heads up, Captain Obvious." Ace shot her a glare before turning back towards the screen. Strong Suit raised her hand.

"Question, Mr. President. If that room was SO impenetrable, then how come they were able to bust outta there so easily?" Strong Suit pried in confusion. The others also gave the president confused looks.

Jerking at his collar nervously, the president cleared his voice. "Um, we forgot how strong Blackjack was due him being locked up, Strong Suit. Anyway, him and Redjack's location is unknown at the time; however, Diamondjack may still be inside of the containment room. Ace, I want you and the Full House gang to go and apprehend him. By force if necessary," The president ordered sternly.

Ace thought long and hard about this. Are they going in over their heads if they take this assignment? His other half of his mind reminded him that the people of New Jack City would be in serious danger if he let those sadistic robots on the loose. He looked back up at the president and gave him a thumbs up and confident smile.

"We accepted the task, Mr. President!" Ace agreed earnestly. One-Eyed Jack patted Ace on his back.

"Yeah, we'll nab that mecha menace and force him to reveal the location of the other two Jacks," One-Eyed nodded. The president gave a thankful smile.

"All of you are a true blessing to New Jack City," The president remarked warmly.

Everyone nodded, "We know." A cocky blessing but a blessing nonetheless.

"Now, here are the coordinates to the containment room where Diamondjack may be. Goodbye, good luck, and godspeed, everyone! President signing off." The TV screen was cut off as Ace's phone received a message. He took it out and checked it, seeing the exact location.

Smiling confidently once more, Ace looked towards the window that showed New Jack City in a glorious sunset. "Alright, lets go, team!"

 _One hour later..._

The team made their way through a dank, vast cave. It was dark and had various vermin that'll make even the toughest soldier squeal for his mother. Eleven was particularly worried about the vermin and creepy crawlies.

"This is really scary. I knew I should have brought my bug spray," Eleven whimpered sadly, watching where she stepped in fear of ruining her boots.

"Now's not the time to get scared, Eleven. Everyone, keep your eyes sharp. The coordinates said that the path to the room is booby trapped," Ace warned, creeping slowly along the walkway.

"Pff, what kind of boob would trap a pathway? Hehehe, get it? BOOB? TRAP? Cause the path is boo-" Night Club clamped the Joker's mouth shut with her hand.

"We know," Everyone groaned flatly. Strong Suit hopped in front of everyone, stopping Ace in his tracks.

"Come on, Ace. What do you take us for? A bunch of loud, rambunctious kids? Stealth is my middle name," Strong Suit reassured cockily, placing a hand on a rock. The rock slid from under her as soon as she touched it, starting a unsettling rumble throughout the cave. Everyone gave cautious looks to each other while Eleven was yet again confused from what Strong Suit said.

"Wait, I thought your middle name was Marie, Strong Suit?"

"Nevermind that, Eleven! Look, the cave is collapsing! We need to get out of here! Ace?" Queen of Diamonds turned towards him with a frustrated but scared look. Ace peered his eyes ahead of him. He can see some of the inside of containment room. He pointed ahead.

"Quick, gang. The containment room is just ahead! Run if your life depended on it which it actually does!" He ordered loudly over the loud crashing of the rocks. Everyone sprinted down to the containment room while Eight stood in her place.

"The only thing I depend on is darkness. Sigh, these rocks can't crush me soo-" She was pulled from her spot by Strong Suit.

"Will you come on and stop moping, will ya!?" Clutching Eight to her shoulder tightly, Strong Suit raced down to the containment room. She hopped, flipped, and parkoured her way through the collapsing labyrinth. It seemed that she and Eight was going to make it to the room. "We gonna make it!"

 **THUD!**

"You had to jinx us, Strong Suit," Eight snarked.

If she didn't take the giant boulder right in front of them in account. Giving a determined glare, Strong Suit heaved Eight up into the air as she gave a hard straight punch to the boulder.

 **POW!**

The boulder broke instantly into a million pieces as Strong Suit caught Eight into her arms. "Come on, come on!" Ace ushered frantically as everyone raced inside the containment room. Strong Suit and Eight narrowly made it as the rocks collapsed, closing the only way out. Excited by the thrill, Strong Suit dropped Eight onto her bottom and pumped her fists into the air.

"Who, hoo! That was awesome! Who's up for round two!?" Strong Suit boasted eagerly to the others. Everyone answered with an unamused glare. Strong Suit gave a sheepish smile and scratched her head. "Sorry, I'll be more careful next time."

Ace surveyed the area: A large room with three holding/charging decks for the robots, broken chains were all over the place, and a camera that was still functioning from the previous ordeal. Ace put on his 'leader face'. "Alright, everyone! Spread out and search the place! Diamondjack's bound to be he-"

"The person of interest that you're looking for is near, meatbag."

The intimidating deep voice caught everyone off guard. They looked all over the place until One-Eyed pointed up. "He's up there!" An invisible shape was clinging to the ceiling. The cloaking device only hid the unknown assailant's appearance, not overall shape. The assailant activated his plasma claws and dove at Ace and One-Eyed with killing intent. The two hopped out of the way as the assailant crashed onto the ground, causing an small crater.

The assailant quickly recovered and hopped out the crater. He disabled the cloaking device, revealing him to be none other than...

"Diamondjack!"

Like the other Jacks, Diamondjack had the design of a English knight...but without the chivalry and what not. Like the Queen of Diamonds, he was decorated exquisitely with diamonds all over himself. He had hair like wire extensions that poked out from the back of his head, emulating dreadlocks.

"Scanning meatbags in field of vision." Diamondjack's head moved quickly around the room, scanning everyone. "Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and the dysfunctional Full House gang." The girls took offense to that.

"Hey, we function pretty fine, thank you!"

Powering his plasma claws, Diamondjack took a fighting stance. "Objective of group: apprehend Diamondjack. Activating annihilation mode!" He powered his jet thrusters and charged towards the group at full tilt. Everyone took his or her own battle stance as a pink band wrapped around Diamondjack's ankle.

"Like, you need to take a chill pill, robo-boy!" Eleven exclaimed, pulling on her heart strap. With a mighty heave, she flung Diamondjack away. Diamondjack powered his thruster to stop himself from crashing.

"New target: The Eleven of Hearts!" He turned towards her position and zoomed towards her until Ace and Strong Suit punched and kicked him out of the air respectively.

"Oh no you don't"

Diamondjack crashed against the wall and slid down. He stood up and engaged the two in close combat. The three exchanged blow after blow with each other, equally matching in prowess and strength. Diamondjack gained the upper hand by ducking a combined team attack from Ace and Strong Suit. He sweep kicked both of their legs and kicked them away.

Diamondjack was about to resume his annihilation until Eight and Royal Flush smacked him in the face with a shovel and large monkey wrench respectively. Their combined strength actually knocked his head clean off. Diamondjack's body thudded against the ground while his head landed in High Card's hands.

Royal Flush smiled at Eight. "Good swing." She offered a fist bump.

Eight smiled and returned the fist bump, "Sigh, thanks and you too."

High Card looked down to Diamondjack's head, which was dazed. He shook off his dizzy spell and glared at High Card. "I will use your blood as an alternative fuel source, meatbag!"

"You're literally creepy," High Card remarked in disgust, tossing his head away. Diamondjack's head flew into the arms of Eleven.

"Ew, gross!" She cringed and tossed the head to Night Club. Diamondjack's body recovered from the combined swing and is now trying to get its head back. It lunged towards Night Club.

Night Club smirked and tossed to the Joker. "Oops. My bad, dude."

Joker caught it, "Don't get a-HEAD yourself! Hahaha, get it?"

Diamondjack's head glared, "Pun detected. ERADICATE!" His body leaped at her as Joker tossed it to Strong Suit.

Strong Suit kicked up Diamondjack's head as a hacky sack. The head was getting annoyed. "Ow, stop it, desist, I will destroy all of you! OW!" Strong Suit kicked him away.

"Heads up, One-Eyed! Robot in the middle!"

Diamondjack's body powered up its thrusters and zoomed to One-Eyed, who was ready to catch the head. The body kicked One-Eyed out of the way and caught the head. The body placed the head onto his shoulders.

 **KA-CLICK!**

"Bing bong. The Obliterator is fully charged and operational." A calm, monotone voice informed Diamondjack. If he had a mouth, Diamondjack would have been sadistically grinning. He leaped back and opened his chest cavity and began to charge.

Meanwhile, the team was frantically pulling down and breaking the rocks that blocked their escape out of the room. Ace looked down to his right and saw the Deuce sucking on her thumb in a fetal position. Ace had a idea. A stinky, disgusting idea. "Deuce!" She looked up at him with a quizzical look. "Throw one of your diapie bombs!"

Nodding, Deuce reached in her pocket and pulled out a month old used diaper. Everyone stopped and clinched their noses. Eyeing Diamondjack determinedly, Deuce reared her arm back and threw the dastardly fabric covered doo doo. "Poo...POO!"

It was a high lob, which was very impressive for a baby. Diamondjack noticed a stray object plopping on his head. He grabbed the diaper and inspected it. The smell INVADED his ventilation system. "ERROR! ERROR! UNIDENTIFIED STENCH DETECTED! DOES NOT COMPUTE! WHAT IS THE SQUARE ROOT OF PI?! WHAT'S TWO PLUS TWO!? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF LIFE!? SHUTDOWN INEVITABLE!" A powering down sound ranged in the mostly empty room as Diamondjack crash landed to the ground. Everyone crowded around the now disabled robot.

"Is...is he gone?" Queen of Diamonds pried nervously, poking at Diamondjack's head with her tiara. Ace put on a thinker's pose and ingest the situation.

"Hmm, I don't think he's really...gone to tell you the truth, Queen. Deuce's diapie must of overloaded his circuitry. This gives me an idea." He turned to Card Counter. "Card Counter, can you reboot Diamondjack's humanity so that he can fight on our side and reveal the other Jacks?"

Card Counter thought to herself before turning to Ace. "I could but be warned: I have never tried a full reboot of a robot before, Ace."

Ace shook his head. "I don't need to know that, CC. I need to know can you do it." He gave a hopeful, determined smile. Card Counter returned the smile tenfold.

"Affirmative!"

 _One hour later..._

Card Counter was hard at work, working on the insides of Diamondjack. Everyone else was standing beside her to assist her with everything she needed. "Sponge." One-Eyed wiped her face gently, cleaning the sweat off her face. "Tiny scissors." High Card handed her the scissors. She took them and cut through the unwanted circuitry. "Large cookie." Eleven held a large chocolate chip cookie that Card Counter took a huge bite out of. "Thank you, Eleven."

Eleven beamed a thankful, bright smile, "Like, you're welcome!

"Are you sure you know what your doing, Card Counter?" The Joker questioned in mild worry. She knew that Card Counter is an intelligent girl but she thinks that Ace is putting too much faith into her.

"Heck no! Like I told Ace, I've never done this before. Besides, it's not like that there's a manual." She pointed out with a hint of annoyance. She peeked back into Diamomdjack's chest and found a black computer chip. It looked out of place with Diamondjack's other parts. With a pair of tweezers, she extracted out effortlessly with a victorious smile. "Ah ha! There's the culprit! Now, to actually reboot him."

She hit the reset button, reconnceted the wires and circuitry, and closed his chest cavity. She stepped back and waited along with everyone else. A powering up whirl sounded as Diamondjack burst back into life. He performed a kip up and leaped onto his feet. He looked at Card Counter. "You...got rid of that virus. Thank you, Card Counter."

"You're welcome, Diamondjack," Card Counter nodded with a satisfied smile.

Royal Flush was confused at Diamondjack's sudden memory. "Wait, I thought you was shut down, Diamondjack. How ya know that it was Card Counter that saved you?"

"The brainiacs that made me also thought ahead and made a satellite for the three of us. I saw and heard everything that she did, Royal. My subconscious goes up into space to the satellite when my body is outta comission; however I can't do jack while I'm up there. Pun intended," Diamondjack explained, causing everyone but the Joker to groan.

The Joker giggled, "Good one, Diamondjack!" Diamondjack gave her a thankful nod.

High Card crossed her arms and gave Diamondjack a unamused glare, "Now that you're reboot and all, could you literally tell what the other Jacks are going to do?"

"Yeah, give me a sec, chica." Diamondjack asked, opening up an interface from his eyes. He searched through his personal memory banks until he stopped at one particular memory. "Ok, before we got shut down, we conspired a plan to turn every piece of machinery against humans. We decided the best place to enact the plan was at a high vantage point. It was Gambler's...Point? No, Gambler's View? Uh uh, Crap, what was it!?"

"Gambler's Cliff?" Eleven replied, walking up to Diamondjack with a pint of oil.

"Yeah! Gambler's Cliff!" Diamondjack remembered from the guess. He eyed the oil bottle. "That oil for me?"

Eleven nodded with a warm grin, "Uh huh! Here you go, DJ!"

Diamondjack took the pint with a quizzical look. "DJ? I leveled up to nicknames that fast?"

"Well, like I know that you didn't mean to do all of those bad things before. That was that virus thingy that controlled you," Eleven pointed out with a smile. High Card pulled her aside with a glare.

"What the heck, Eleven!? I know that you mean well but the van needs an oil change!" High Card reminded in annoyance.

Eleven gave a nervous look, "Well, he was, like, cooped up in that containment room thingy for all of these years. He definitely needs it." They looked back towards Diamondjack, who was slurping the can through a vent in his face. Finished, he tossed the can behind him, landing in the trash can effortlessly.

High Card sighed. "Fine but you're going out to buy another pack of oil."

"Got it!" Eleven responded happily, nodding.

They walked back to the group. Diamondjack was performing a series of stretches, "Alright, your boy got his humanity back, has fresh tank of oil, and is now ready to go kick some Jack butt! Who's with me!?" He put his hand out.

Everyone placed their hands on top of Diamondjack's. "We are!"

 _Twenty five minutes later..._

The van zoomed through New Jack City as they raced to Gambler's Cliff. Diamondjack decided to ride on the top of the van, indian style. Night Club and Strong Suit poked their heads out. "You know that you can ride inside, dude," Night Club reminded with a knowing tone.

"Yeah, there's plenty of room for you, DJ," Strong Suit assured.

Diamondjack waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, I don't mind it but..." He leaned over and looked inside, "...they seem a LITTLE too rambunctious for me." He pointed towards Royal Flush, Queen of Diamonds, Eight, Card Counter, and Deuce, who were roughhousing with each other. Ace and One-Eyed try there best to quiet them down.

Strong Suit and Night Club shrugged to each other. "He has a point, brah."

Strong Suit nodded. "He isn't wrong about that. They can be crazy, especially in restaurants."

The two retreated back into the van as Diamondjack looked ahead of him. In the distance, a large cliff with a huge satellite dish that looked over the city. Behind it was a large ocean that stretched far as Diamondjack's optic sensors could see of the glorious sunset. He turned his gaze towards the cliff where he spotted two familiar robots.

 _Five minutes later..._

Blackjack and Redjack were nearly finishing up their 'Annihilate all meatbags' plan as the van pulled up in front of the troublesome robots. "Blackjack, its Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and the group of females called the Full House gang," Redjack turned his head towards them and pointed his lancer threateningly.

Blackjack pointed also with his broadsword, "That's not all, Redjack. Readjust your optic sensors to the top of the van." Redjack followed his instructions and found Diamondjack leaping off and sprinting towards them.

"Black and Redjack, we order you to stand down and put down your weapons immediately!" Ace barked angrily, pointing at the duo.

Blackjack tilted his head with a threateningly look. "And if we refuse?"

"Face immediate and permanent termination!" High Card growled, pounding her fists together.

Redjack ignored the threat and looked towards Diamondjack. "Diamondjack, how dare you defy us!? These meatbags are corrupting your soul! They must suffer in the most excruciating and painful way!"

Diamondjack scoffed before he turned on his plasma claws. "Corrupted!? These 'meatbags' as you call them restored my humanity and gave me a new reason to live again. Please, as your brother, put down your weapons and stop this crazy plan. They can help you too, cuz." He held his hand out in hopes of getting through to them.

Black and Redjack looked towards each other before glaring at Diamondjack. "I rather rust away in the bottom of the ocean than to work for another meatbag again," Blackjack answered coldly.

"Since you are working with said meatbags, you are no longer our brother!" Redjack declared coldly as well. Everyone gasped before looking towards Diamondjack.

Shocked as his only family disowned him at the drop of the hat, Diamondjack pointed his left plasma claw threateningly, "Then I won't regret turning the both of you into scrap metal, cuz! Come at me!"

"Yeah! I'm sick of them calling us meatbags!" Queen of Diamonds snarled, taking off her tiara and pointing threateningly.

The robots and the Full House gang charged as they collided in a giant ball of violence. The gang gave it their all but the robots simply outclassed them. Diamondjack was faring better because he was better suited as a JACK of all trades. Pun intended.

Redjack took to the skies as Diamondjack followed clashed furiously, scoring vicious hits on each other. Even this is Redjack's bread and butter, he isn't built to take heavy damage.

Redjack looked to his side as he collided his lancer to Diamondjack's plasma claw, "Hm, seems your meatbag acquaintances are not faring well against Blackjack."

"Don't toy with me, Redjack. You not gonna distract me," Diamondjack growled, swinging his right claw towards Redjack's head. Redjack easily ducked.

"How this for a distraction: The aquaintance known as the Eleven of Hearts is about to be thrown off the cliff," Redjack gloated darkly.

Eyes widening, Diamondjack turned his head. Redjack was right as Blackjack held Eleven by the collar of her dress as she tried in vain to break free. With a mighty toss, Blackjack tossed her over the cliff as she screamed and flailed helplessly. Diamondjack heard a thruster powering up behind him. Quickly, Diamondjack dodged Redjack's sneak attack and impaled him with his right claw. He did the same with his left claw and pulled and pulled until he ripped Redjack in half.

Dropping the destroyed Redjack down to his watery grave, Diamondjack powered his thrusters and zoomed down to Eleven, who was nearing the rocky bottom. "Crap, this is about to be close!"

As time slowed down, Diamondjack swooped and grabbed Eleven in the nick of time. He quickly flew back up to the battle. They landed and Diamondjack set Eleven down. "You ok?"

Eleven smiled thankfully, "Yeah, thank you, DJ." She hugged him tightly. Diamondjack froze before returning the hug. They stayed for a while before letting go.

"Heh, your wel-"

 **STAB!**

Eleven shrieked loudly as a large broadsword stabbed through Diamondjack's torso. Oil splattered out of his chest and all over Eleven. The broadsword slid out behind him as Diamondjack collapsed to his knees and fell to the ground. Eleven dropped to her own knees as she tried to shake Diamondjack awake. "DJ! Please! Wake up, wake up!" She demanded frantically, tears threatening to shed.

With jitter like movements, Diamondjack slowly grasped her hand, making Eleven to look at head. "Eleven...run. Critical damage...shutting doooowwwnnn." Diamondjack's eyes stopped glowing. Dark mocking laughter attracted Eleven's attention to the source.

"Diamondjack was always the inferior model. Near sighted and never fully grasped his true potential." He raised his sword above his head. "Now, for you, Eleven." He swung down.

Eleven's wraps sprang to life as they clamped on his broadsword. Blackjack tried pull away but it was WAY stronger than he actually was. Eleven shot a furious glare to Blackjack. "NO! You're, like, wrong about Diamondjack! He can see just fine and he has way more potential to be a good hero. Way more than you!" Her straps heaved the sword over the cliff as they wrapped around Blackjack.

"New emotion uploaded. It is called: bed wetting fear!" Blackjack exclaimed, pulling at the straps frantically in vain. Eleven closed her eyes as her straps pulled Blackjack slowly.

"I may not know nothing about robots, but I do know one thing: DJ has a big heart of gold and his heart of gold shines bright, like, the rest of us!" Eleven's rage fueled straps pulled and pulled until Blackjack was ripped apart ferociously in various pieces. The straps tossed Blackjack's remains over the cliff and down to the ocean. Ace and the others raced to her in excitement. Eleven clutched herself in sadness.

"Eleven, you did it!" Ace commented happily.

"Yeah, remind me to not make you angry," Royal Flush remarked jokingly.

Eleven glared at them. They flinched under her icy stare. "WHAT'S THE POINT!?" She gestured towards Diamondjack's body. "It isn't worth it after what happened to DJ!"

Everyone but Card Counter took sad looks. Card Counter put a finger to her chin as she thought to herself.

"So, should we do a hero's burial? I've always wanted to bury a hero!" Eight pointed out in monotone giddiness. Card Counter walked up to Diamondjack's body.

"Actually, that won't be necessary, Eight."

Ace gave a confused look with a head tilt. "What? What do you mean, CC?"

"Oh, you just leave that to me, Ace!" She assured, curving her lips to a confident smirk.

 _One day later..._

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new and improved Diamondjack MK.2!" Card Counter announced pridefully as Diamondjack stepped forward. He raised his arms in a strongman pose. "With a reinforced armor shell, missiles that ranged from heat seeking to incendiary, upgraded jet boosters, and a solar mini generator, he's the TRUE Jack of the Round Table!"

Eleven gasped and raced to Diamondjack and glomped him. Snuggling him, she stopped and turned to Card Cpunter with a confused look. "But...but how!? He was stabbed in front of my eyes and died!"

Diamondjack gently pushed her off of him. "Like I said before, I wasn't really destroyed; my subconscious goes up to space to the satellite. Card Counter was able to sync the computer to the satellite and transferred my subconscious to my new body."

Eleven raised a finger to her chin as she think. "Hm, I guess that makes, like, sense."

"Wait, what about the other Jacks' subconsciouses, DJ?" Strong Suit questioned in worry.

Diamondjack waved a dismissive arm, "Eh, they aren't that much of a threat since the only thing they can do is curse me repeatedly. As long as they are up there, they ain't getting out of there anytime soon, chica."

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you, Diamondjack, to the family!" Ace invited with a happy grin. He extended a hand towards him.

Diamondjack returned it. "Thank you, Ace."

 _In the Loud House..._

"Wow, TK! This comic is awesome!" Lincoln complimented with a grin and a thumbs up. He and the girls founded TK finishing the last touches on a special project. The special project obviously is the comic.

"I agree with Lincoln. This is literally excellent; however, if you're thinking of putting in the contest, the deadline already passed," Lori pointed out knowingly.

TK nodded, "I know but I was bored a few days ago and saw y'all's comic, so why not add my own character to the squad."

"Well, I think he's grade-A awesome, T!" Lynn deemed honestly with a head nod. Everyone else voiced similar agreements.

"Thank you, familia. Now, check the back for a very special message towards all of you," TK informed with a smirk. They did as they were told. They founded a message that said...

"Dedicated to my brother and sisters: the blessings that get me up outta bed and help me power against this dark world. Awwwww!" They gushed lovingly as they hugged TK tightly.

 **Author's Note: Man, this was fun to write. Had a couple of hiccups but finished strong. See y'all on the next chapter of Fighter's Wounds.**

 **Getting a job is FUCKING excruciating!**


	22. Motherload

"Alright, Mrs. Dwight, make sure that Stacy takes this pain medicine for any toothaches. If it occurs constantly, come right here and we'll removed the tooth," Dr. Feinberg informed, handing Mrs. Dwight a orange container. Another day, another toothache at the Royal Woods Dentist. Kids can't seem to stop themselves from getting cavities but hey, candy is a helleva drug.

Mrs. Dwight nodded, "Thank you, Dr.!" She turned her daughter with a glare. "Now, that's the third time that the doctor had found a cavity, young lady!" Stacy could only give a sheepish smile from the scolding as pain shot through her mouth. Mrs. Dwight turned to Rita with a soft look, "Anyway, Rita, you got something for our book club on Saturday?"

"Yes, with the loads of inspiration I've been getting, the story is going to WOW you guys!" Rita gloated happily. She has been hard at work, composing a brand new novel after her old one was destroyed. It was all thanks to Lincoln and TK, who unwittingly gave her the spark that she needed from their excursion.

Mrs. Dwight and Stacy walked to the door. "Ooh, I can't wait for it, Rita! Well, gotta go! This toothache isn't going to nurse itself." Stacy groaned in pain as they headed out the door. "I know it hurts, sweetie, but now you should think twice before guzzling all of that sugar straight from the bag!"

The door closed as Rita sighed to herself. That's another mouth saved from decay. Rita looked up at the clock as it read three thirty: her clock out time. Smiling to herself, Rita walked over to the counter and grabbed her purse. "Well, time to sign out for the day. Thanks again for giving me time off to let me spend time with my kids, Dr. Feinberg," Rita expressed gratefully. Don't get it wrong, she loved her job but it kept her from her true job: being a loving wife and mother.

Dr. Feinberg gave a smile. "No problem, Rita. Anything for my hard working employees. Now, go have a good time with your kids. I'm sure that they miss you." For a doctor that paralyzed himself temporary, he had a good heart and cares for the well being of his employees. Rita nodded, returning the smile tenfold.

"Thank you, doctor. Buh bye!"

 _Fifteen minutes later..._

"Appropriate roller skating attire, check. Helmet, check. Elbow and knee pads, check. I'm all ready to go!" Rita declared to herself confidently. She grabbed her roller skates and headed out to the living room. The kids were everywhere as they look kinda of busy. Although, Rita didn't find T.K. anywhere but she worry about that later. She saw Lori and Leni, who were heading towards the door. With a smile, she walked up to them. "Hey, girls! You wanna go roller skating with me?"

The two stopped in their tracks and gave each other nervous looks. Lori turned to answer her mother. "Well...mom. There this huge sale and Leni and I wanna get something good before they run out."

Rita's smile faltered a bit but it quickly returned. "Ok, then. Maybe later when you come back?"

"Um, we're kinda gonna be gone, like, all day," Leni answered sheepishly.

"Oh...ok. Have fun, sweeties," Rita spoke as the two headed out. Well, that's the first two down. She sighed before hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. Luna and Luan rushed to the bottom. They slid to a stop to avoid crashing into their mother. That little accident would of set Rita back for a while. "Whoa, where the fire, girls?" Rita asked curiously.

Upon closer inspection, Luna had her guitar while Luan was dressed in her clown costume. "Oh, hey, Mom. I have a Mick Swagger concert to get to in twenty minutes. I was hoping to show him my skills with my guitar," Luna predicted with a confident grin.

"As for me, a dad called for a birthday party down at Games and Grub. I need to be at 100% in order to knock their socks off," Luan replied with the same amount of confidence. She looked towards Rita's skates. "What with the skates, Mom?"

With widened eyes, Rita looked down to her skates and back to her daughters. "Well, I was hoping that either of you was free so that I can spend some time with you."

Luan and Luna shared a nervous look before looking back to Rita. "Oh, uh, sorry, mom but this is Mick's last stop before he goes overseas to Europe for a few months." Luna answered with a nervous frown.

"And I can't call the dad and tell him that I need to cancel. That would be bad for Funny Business!" Luan added.

Rita sighed again and stepped to the side. "Alright, don't let me keep you waiting." That's two more down. As they were leaving, they gave Rita a tight hug. They let go and went out the front door. Rita pouted to herself; she finally got the opportunity to spend time with her kids but they're too busy for her. She was about to head to her room before seeing Lincoln running down the stairs. Rita gave a hopeful smile; maybe her white haired wonder could spend some time with mommy. "Oh, Linnncoln! Roller skating?"

Lincoln stopped in his tracks before turning to Rita. "Uh, well, Savvy-Con is in town starting today and Clyde and I are gonna be there all day."

For the third time, Rita sighed again. Where was she when these kids made all of these plans!? She felt lonely about the kids having fun without her. "Well, I just asked Lynn then."

"Uh, I think she's still in Hazeltucky for her softball game, mom," Lincoln replied with an uneasy look.

Flabbergasted, Rita resisted the urge to facepalm. Rubbing her temple, she took a calming breath. "Alright, where's Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily, Lincoln?"

Lincoln put on a thinking pose as he tried to remember. "Well, Lucy's at the cemetery, Lola and Lana are at the Blarney On Ice, Lisa's at sleepaway camp, and Dad took Lily to the doctor for a checkup."

Rita took another calming breath. "Ok, thank you, sweetie. You can go."

"Thanks, mom! See you tonight!" Lincoln chirped happily, rushing out the door. He closed it behind him as Rita looked around the house. Silence in the Loud House was like fire and gasoline, an unlikely combination. Another time, Rita would have been in total bliss but now, she felt...empty without her kids to kick back. Dropping her skates beside the couch, she plopped down and turned on the TV with a sad look.

"So much for spending time," Rita sighed sadly.

 _Thirty minutes later..._

T.K. stretched and yawned as he climbed out of bed. Rubbing his eyes, he walked up the basement stairs. He opened the door to Rita watching TV. He finally took notice of the absence of his brother and sisters. "Wow, it's really quiet here. Everyone must be gone for the day." He thought to himself. He walked up the side of the couch, where Rita was watching a soap opera with a depressed look. "Hey, Mrs. Loud. What's wrong?" T.K. spoke in concern.

Rita yelped with a jump as she turned towards T.K. She checked her heart to see if it was still beating. "Goodness, Terrence! You scared me!" She took a deep breath. "If you're wondering, I'm fine, sweetie. Thank you," Rita lied with a smile.

T.K. gave her an unconvincing glare. "Mrs. Loud, I can tell when someone's p-oed. Besides, before I scared you, you were looking sad, like Lori without any Bobby text messages for a DAY sad."

Rita deflated at her adopted son's quick awareness. She scooted over and patted the seat, signaling him to sit by her. T.K. climbed on and waited for her to speak patiently. "Well, Dr. Feinburg gave me time off so that I could spend time with you all but everyone has plans of their own. If I didn't know any better, I think that they are avoiding me because I'm not fun like Lynn," Rita explained, putting her head into her hands in order to prevent T.K. from seeing her cry.

T.K.'s eyes widened as he heard his mother's soft sniffling and whimpering. It killed him to see a woman cry, whether it be his sisters or mom, he'll be damned if he let a woman beat herself verbally. "Bullcrap!"

Rita quickly zipped her mascara drenched face towards T.K., shocked from his colorful language. "Terrence!"

"Sorry about the language, Mama Loud, but the others aren't trying to avoid you because you're boring. They simply...had bad timing and they couldn't change their plans at the last minute." Rita stopped crying but she was still somewhat not convinced. "Ok, look, I spend some time with you. There ain't any competitions skate or dance wise going on anytime soon so you'll have my full attention," T.K. assured with a grin.

Doing her best to wipe her tears away, Rita smiled warmly and thankfully at T.K.'s promise. "Oh, thank you, Terri!" She hugged him tightly, which T.K. returned happily. "You know Bruce raised you quite well, honey," Rita remarked with a coy wink.

Chuckling, T.K. pounded his chest with a fist. "We Mutombos cannot bare to see a woman cry."

"Such a sweetie," Rita responded, pinching his cheek lovingly. She stood up and reached over for her roller skates. She looked back towards him, "You know how to roller skate?"

"Eh, not since I was seven but I'm a fast learner," T.K. responded nonchalantly. "Now lets go!"

 _One hour later..._

T.K. and Rita zoomed through the neighborhood, whooping and hollering. T.K. was lagging in the back while Rita was ahead of him, due to her long legs. At least he'll have the honor of saying that his mom beat him in roller skating.

"Come on, T.K.! Is that really all you got?" Rita taunted playfully, making long strides. T.K. rolled his eyes humorously and increased his speed. No way he's gonna take that laying down. He zipped by Rita, who looked surprised by his comeback.

"That enough to please you, Mama Loud?" T.K. jeered playfully. His cockiness quickly wore off as Rita gave her own determined smirk and increased her speed. "Oh, crap!" A wise man said: Ask and you shall receive. He turned around and skated to increase the distance between him and her; however, Rita was steadily gaining on him. He looked ahead and saw the ice cream shop. Smirking, he turned his head, "First one to the ice cream shop, loser buys?"

"Oh, you got it, sweetie!" Rita nodded with a smirk. T.K. grinned and skated as hard as he could. Closer and closer, the two were neck and neck as they closed in on the sanctuary of frozen dairy treats. Rita would prevail and take the win as they slid to a stop right in front of the store. Rita clasped her hands and jumped happily up and down. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

She looked down towards T.K., who was panting heavily and was bent over. Rita patted him on the back to cheer him up. "You ok, dear? It looked like it really took a lot out of you." Winner she may be but she does care about her children, blood or not.

"Yeah, this is nothing. Peewee football had tougher workouts back in the day." T.K. replied, panting lightly. He stretched before turning towards Rita. "What flavor do you want?" He's a man of his word after all.

"Oh, strawberry with chocolate chips," Rita answered with a grin. Nodding, T.K. began to skate towards the door.

"Comin' up!"

 _Two minutes later..._

T.K. skated back out with Rita's cone and his own cone; a cookies and cream with peanut butter chips. "Here you go, Mama Loud." He handed her cone to her. Rita gave a thankful smile.

"Thank you, Terri." She took and gave it a nice lick. The cold treat cooled her down from her fun but exhausting race. She looked back to T.K., who was digging into his cone hungrily. "T.K., you said 'Peewee Football', what position did you play, honey?" She never really got the chance to know T.K., but now she do. Besides, what could go wrong about learning some things about your adoptive son?

T.K. stopped midlick and looked towards Rita. "Well, fullback if your wondering. I played from twenty twelve to twenty fifteen on the Dallas Reapers. We actually won the state championships two times in a row."

Rita nodded as she bit into her scoop. She chewed and swallowed before asking T.K. another question. "That's great, T.K.! Why did you quit, though? It sounded like you were very good."

"Eh, I was trying to find my calling at the time. Thought I found it in football but on my last year, my dad got me a skateboard and the rest was history. Although, I got into exercising due to the workouts we did in practice," T.K. explained, chomping on his scoop.

Rita thought about the next question carefully. She knew that T.K. can be a tough boy to crack but...life can play a wild card on ya. "T.K., I never...really saw your mother at all. Only your father. What's...her reaction to Bruce being shot and killed, and do you...keep in contact with her?"

She took the visual cues of T.K. very intently: his jaw was set, he had a dark scowl, he gripped his cone tightly, and his eyes were closed. This could spell trouble but T.K. took a deep breath to calm down. "I...don't keep in contact with her. I wouldn't even consider her a mom. She didn't even bat an eye to his death. She's more like a much older sister, and I mean that in a bad way."

Rita was shocked. What did this woman do to him to even consider her that? She got that she was a no show to Bruce's funeral but that couldn't been the only reason that T.K. said the stuff that he just said. "Why would you consider her that, sweetheart?" She clutched his shoulder tightly.

"Well...instead of staying home and taking care of me, she would go out and party in any nightclub in Dallas. My dad and his mother had to take care of me. She was also very greedy too and sought out EVERY opportunity for some cash. My dad's mom had to fight tooth and nail in order that every cent in my dad's will goes to me and not to her. I don't talk to anyone on my mother's side also. She was basically the equivalent of a drunken, money-hungry, high school freakin' SENIOR!" T.K. punctuated angrily, crushing the cone in his hand.

Rita cringed as she pulled out a few napkins from her fanny pack. "T.K., there's ice cream all over your hand. Here." She handed him two napkins.

T.K. took them and thoroughly cleaned his hands of the creamy substance. He calmed down as he disposed of the dirty napkin. "You know, you're the first person to ever here about this. I didn't even tell no one about my mom, not even Lincoln." He paused to ponder his next words. "It felt...good to get that off of my chest." He turned to Mrs. Loud and gave her a thankful smile. "Thank you for listening, Mrs. Loud."

Returning his smile, she reached out with her arms and wrapped T.K. in a tight hug. "You are very welcome, sweetheart. It isn't good to keep your emotions bottled up like that. It makes you even more of a man when you confide in someone and just vent." She ruffled his dreadlocks, causing him to chuckle.

"Ain't that the truth, Mama Loud," He responded happily. Breaking off the hug, the two silently made their way home as the sun set.

 _Thirty minutes later..._

The Loud kids were relaxing on the couch and floor, lazing away from their good times earlier.

"Aw, man. Savvy-Con for next three days. Clyde and I have died and gone to heaven," Lincoln geeked happily, making snowangels in his Ace Savvy merchandise.

Leni giggled. "That's great, Linky!" She pulled out a jade one strap dress and held to the white hair boy. "Check out this BEE-uatiful dress that found at the mall today. It was nearly perfect before I almost trampled someone for it."

Lori squinted her eyes towards Leni. She forgot to mention that the said person she almost trampled was Lori. "Uh, Leni? That was me that you almost ran over." She turned back to her phone. "Besides, I had my eyes on it first," Lori mumbled to herself with a small pout.

Luna sighed blissfully as she gazed upon Mick's John Hancock on her guitar. "Dude, it was so awesome to see Mick again. He even let me play for him for a spell. Seriously the bee's knees, luv!" She gushed excitedly, giving the guitar a light strum.

The front door opened, catching everyone's attention. Walking inside was Rita and T.K. as they conversed and laughed with each other. "Ha, that is somethin' that he'll do," T.K. commented humorously.

"Well, that your father: always thinking with his tie. Anyways, you wanna go to the aquarium with me tomorrow? I heard that have a special showcase for this prehistoric shark." Rita explained while holding up a brochure from the aquarium.

T.K.'s eyes widened as he gasped happily. "The Megalodon!? That thing is a straight up king of the beasts!" His eyes sparkled as he gushed happily. Rita giggled at her son's giddiness. As much as he hated swimming, he actually consider the shark as one of his favorite animals.

"I'm glad you think so, Terri. Now, I need to go and take a shower," Rita informed with a smile.

Before she could, T.K. grabbed her hand gently, making her stop in her tracks. "Wait, what about the Mother-Son Dance Battle on Saturday? We need to practice sometime tomorrow, Mama Loud."

"Oh my, you're right! We'll practice after we get back from the aquarium, ok, Terri?" Rita promised.

T.K. nodded, "Righto!"

Rita patted his head and walked upstairs. T.K. sighed happily before Lincoln cleared his throat, catching T.K.'s attention. He turned his head towards his brother and sisters, who had confused looks on their faces. T.K. grinned and waved, "Honestly, I didn't even see y'all there. What's been good, peeps?"

"Good, I guess," Lori responded, confused from the event that just unfolded.

Lynn tilted her head in confusion. "Mama Loud? Terri? I thought Krystal called you that."

"What, a mother and her son can't have pet names for each other?" T.K. questioned with one eyebrow raised.

Luna shook her head. "No, no, dude. It isn't weird at all, bro. It just...surprising since you usually call Mom ''Mrs. Loud.'"

"Well, life's full of surprises, chica," T.K. quoted as he leaned against the wall. He gave a small chuckle. "If I didn't know any better, I think all of you are jealous of me spending time with our mom," T.K. joked.

"Jealous!? Who said we were jealous!? I'm not jealous, no siree bob! How could any one of us be jealous of you spending time with OUR mom!?" Lola replied furiously, catching the surprised looks of everyone. So much for subtlety. She sat back down and took a deep breath. "I mean, it's great that you spending time with mommy, Tee Kee," Lola grinned nervously, blushing furiously.

Lana rolled her eyes. "Smooth save, princess." That jab resulted Lola elbowing her with a glare.

"Uhhhhh huh. That's was just a jokey joke, Lo'. Anywho, I'll be in the basement," T.K. informed as he walked to his door.

They watched him enter his room as they turned back to each other with uneasy looks.

 _One day later..._

"Oh, man! That was seriously awesome!" T.K. gushed happily as he and Rita walked into the house, wearing aquarium gear from their day out.

Rita giggled, ruffling T.K.'s hair. "I'm glad that you enjoy that, dear. It makes me happy to see you happy, Terrence." T.K. chuckled and fixed his hair.

"Likewise, Mama Loud." Just then, Lori walked downstairs and up to her mother.

"Mom, you think that you can help me?" She asked.

"Sure, Lori. What do you need?" Rita pried with a smile.

"Weeell, it's kinda of..." She looked towards T.K. "...private."

"Oh, I got it, chick problems. Don't let me nose around in your business," T.K. assured dismissively. "Alright, I'll be down in the basement," T.K. informed, walking his way down to his room. Lori and Rita made their way to Lori's room; however, what T.K. and Rita didn't catch was the sly look that Lori gave towards T.K. as they both ascended the stairs.

 _Thirty minutes later..._

"Now, the best thing that you and Carol should do is sit down and talk it out. There's really no excuse for the both of you to continue this petty rivalry. Understand, Lori?" Rita asked knowingly. She have heard about Lori and this Carol girl feuding ever since Homecoming. She didn't realized that it would escalate to this point.

"Yes, ma'am." Lori answered with a nod. She gave Rita a warm smile. "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, dear," Rita replied happily. "Anything else?"

Lori put a finger to her chin, "Hmmm, no I think we're good. Thanks." She grinned.

Rita nodded and stood up. She walked towards the door and opened it. Walking through the doorway, she closed it back behind her. Before Rita could get far, Leni walked up to her back and tapped her shoulders. "Mom, I, like, need your help with my makeup."

"Sure, sweetie. I'll be happy to hel-AHHH!" Rita screamed in the midst of turning to her daughter. Yet again, Leni managed to look even more clown like in her poor attempt to apply facial makeup. She even got lipstick on her nose, emulating a clown squeaky nose.

Leni tilted her head with a worried look, "Is there something wrong, Mom?"

"Uh, he he, no, Leni, no, no, no. Why don't we head back into the bathroom so that we could practice," Rita directed, gently pushing Leni towards the bathroom.

 _Fifteen minutes later..._

Rita and Leni walked out of the bathroom. Leni now looking much better with her make up thanks to her mother's expertise. Although, Leni nearly used up all of her pink eyeshadow but it was worth it. "See, Leni. Now your make up scream 'Diva' instead of 'Homicidal Clown'."

"Yeah, thanks, Mom," Leni beamed happily. She walked away. Luna opened the door and walked up to Rita.

"Hey, mom. I've got something important to tell you but in private," Luna asked with a nervous look.

Rita sighed, "Is it another feud with another girl? Honestly, Luna, I raised you better than this." While she wasn't surprised that Lori had been clashing with another girl, she was shocked internally that Luna of all people is going through the same thing.

"What, no, mom. It's nothing like that; I'm cool with everyone at school," Luna prided cockily. She soon regained her nervous expression. "The situation that I'm having is more...sensitive."

Rita gave her a warm gaze. "Whatever it is, Luna, you can talk to me about it. Come on, lets go to your room so that you can explain everything to me." She grasped her shoulder and led her to her room.

 _Twenty five minutes later..._

"Oh, Luna," Rita gushed warmly, hugging Luna close to her. "I didn't realized that you had a hard time coming out. I'm perfectly ok with you dating another girl, sweetie." This was a huge bombshell to Rita. She really didn't expect Luna to be bisexual, then again, Luna's generation is more outspoken about who they really are.

"Really, mom? You're cool with everything that I just said?" Luna questioned with a weary look.

Rita rubbed the back of her head nervously, "Well, it's a lot to take in dear but I guarantee you have my full support!" Rita replied, grasping Luna's shoulder. No way she's gonna abandoned her child in her time of need.

Luna grinned happily, "Thank you, mom! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged Rita tightly. Rita chuckled and returned the hug.

"Your very welcome, Lu-Lu," Rita responded, smooching Luna on the cheek. They soon broke the hug and Rita stood up. She exited the room.

"Hey, mom. Think you could help me bake a few pies?" Luan asked, twirling her ponytail with one finger.

"Yes, Luan. I'll be happy to help you," Rita answered with a nod. As the two made their way to the stairs, Rita giggled to herself. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you and you siblings feel bad for making me sad yesterday and want to make for it."

Luan giggled nervously, "Uh, yeah, sure. Lets go with that."

 _Two hours later..._

"Nine, and ten. That's should be enough. Right, Luan?" Rita asked, wiping the batter off her chin.

Luan nodded, "Yeah, mom. This is plenty! Thanks!"

Rita took off the apron and walked out of the kitchen. She yawned to herself as Lynn jogged up to her with a giddy smile. "Hey, mom. Can I do one of those jazzercise things with you?"

"I don't know, Lynn." Rita yawned again. "I'm kinda tired at the moment. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Please, mom? Just a quick sesson; I'll even run your bath for you," Lynn promised, dropping to her knees.

Rita rubbed the back of her head, "Well, that does sound lovely...alright give me a minute to change, ok?"

"Alright, mom, thanks!" Lynn praised happily, running to set up the living room.

 _Fifteen minutes later..._

"Mom, your bath's ready! Also, thanks again!" Lynn informed, walking upstairs to her room for the night.

Rita yawned again and went to gather her bathing supplies. Soon, she was in the tub, letting the events of today wash away. She found it confusing that her kids wanted to spend time with her all of the sudden after her outing with TK. Were they jealous of him giving his time away in order to make her happy or did they feel sorry for casting her aside for their own time clashing events? Rita began to finish up cleaning herself and drain the tub. She got out and dried herself off. "They can't be jealous of TK spending some time with me...Can they?" Rita questioned herself, covering her hair. She walked out of the bathroom in order to get ready for bed.

 _The next day..._

Throughout the day, Rita helped Lincoln sort through his Ace Savvy memorabilia, gave Lucy pointers about her use of tense, assisted Lana with feeding her animals, helpfully critiquing Lola's choice of dresses for an upcoming paegeant, carefully watched Lisa and pointed out any potential hazardous mishaps, and read Lily a story.

This events happened in the same rapid fire fashion as her elder daughters' from yesterday. This only claims her suspicion about the kids being jealous over TK's time with her. After putting down Lily for a nap, Rita walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Kids, would you all come out here."

One by one, everyone exited their rooms at their mother's order. "Yes, Mom?" Lincoln responded curiously.

"Like, what's up, Mom?" Leni added.

"The reason I called you all out here is because the recent urge to suddenly spend time with me. Is there any reason why for this?" Rita questioned.

Lincoln and the girls shared an uneasy look between each other. They knew that Rita was going to speak about this but they didn't realize that it would be this soon. Lori stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Well, Mom. The reason that we so urgent to spend time with is because when we saw you spending time with T.K., it kinda sparked some jealousy in us."

"Yeah, how he can spend time with you?" Lola demanded with a hint of anger. The others voiced their displeasure until Rita whistled for their attention.

"Kids, Kids! T.K. came to me and offer to spend time with me when the rest of you blown me off for your own things, and on my first day of vacation nonetheless. It isn't fair to him to be casted aside while I fulfill your demands. One more thing, after spending time with your brother, he really needs a mother's love after his own basically disregarded him," Rita defended, crossing her arms.

The kids gave sorrowful looks to each other. T.K. hadn't really never spoke about his mom, instead he talked everyone's head off about how great his dad was. They figured that it was a way for him to cope with his death. Luna thought to herself before looking towards Rita, "Mom, what was T.K.'s mom like?"

Rita shook her head, "Sorry, sweetie, that is for T.K. to explain to you. Not me."

Luna nodded while Lincoln stepped forward, "Mom, we're sorry. We really should have consider yours and T.K.'s feelings in all of this." The girls nodded also.

"Well, I'm sorry too. I really should have consider yours and the girls' timing with other activities and off-handedly pressured all of you to spend time with me." Rita apologized honestly. "But consider this: don't consider for a SECOND that I nor your father is spending time with only just one child. We loved you all equally understand?"

Everyone nodded as T.K. jogged upstairs. "Excuse me! Pardon! Brotha with a full bladder comin' thru!" Lincoln and the girls quickly spread a pathway for their brother. One bathroom break later, T.K. walked back out but stopped of his brother and sisters staring at him. "Um, somethin' I can do for y'all?"

"Well...we've been wondering, Tee Kee." Leni started.

"What was your mom like, dude?" Luna asked for everyone. T.K.'s eyes widened at the question before looking towards Rita. With a warm smile, she motioned him to answer. Nodding, T.K. walked towards the stairs but before descending, he turned towards his siblings and beckoned them.

"Come with me." T.K. simply ordered, walking downstairs. With small smiles, they followed him to his room.

Rita watched on with a proud smile before going on with her own business. "My little warrior."

 **A/N: Eh, not my best but it ok, I guess. Enjoy, my wonderful readers. Review are welcome!**

 **I really need to watch the latest episodes.**


	23. The Night Shift

**Note: This take place five years later.**

The end of sophomore year marks the beginning of summer vacation. A few people may think about how much sleep that he or she will get, others may contemplate about the things that they will get into with their friends, but for T.K. Mutombo-Loud, he just thinking about what job he could find now since he went through at least three jobs already. He was seeing off his beloved girlfriend, Krystal Reyes, who was going back to Rio for the summer to see her relatives.

"Ugh, you really have to stay in Rio all summer, Krys? Why don't you just stay with me and the others?" T.K. pried in mild sadness. He didn't want to admit to anyone but he would truly feel alone without his Brazilian sweetheart, even though he has Lincoln and the girls. He switched out his huge headband for a smaller navy bandana. He wore a navy short sleeved dress shirt with a flashy design, khaki cargo shorts, and white slip-on skate shoes. His dreads grew past his chin and he had a small goatee. He bulked up considerably due to his daily exercise.

Krystal shook her head with a sad look, "Sorry, querida, but you know how my papa is." She looked towards her left to her father, Ramone Reyes, who was giving T.K. the stink eye and gave him the "eyes on you" gesture until his wife, Reyna Reyes, popped him over the head. Krystal cupped her hand on the left side of her mouth, "He's still mad about catching the two of us making out." Krystal had lost a considerable amount of weight thanks to Lynn. She wore a cobalt blue dress with white floral designs and white low heeled sandals.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "My god! He's still on that!? He really needs another hobby along with cooking because spying on us ain't cutting it. Besides, he can't do any better with your mo-"

"TERRI!?" Krystal squealed with embarrassment, clasping her hands over her snarky boyfriend's mouth. She looked back towards her father, who was busy talking to Reyna. Sighing, she turned back towards back T.K. with a mild glare. "I swear that mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble one of these days," She scolded. T.K. chuckled and gave her a cheeky grin.

"Butcha love me for it," He pointed out cockily. Giggling, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So bullheaded. Seriously, be careful and good luck on finding another job," Krystal said, hugging him tightly. T.K. returned the hug with a sad smile.

"Thank you, sweetie. Have a great time in Rio," T.K. responded as the Reyes' SUV started up and began to drive forward. Krystal leaned out and waved to T.K. He waved back as the SUV grew smaller and smaller until it was out of sight. T.K. began to walk the opposite way of the SUV. He looked towards the reader.

"Summer, the long period of freedom and relief from the dreaded six-letter word: SCHOOL. While most of everyone is using the time to relax, Lincoln and I will this opportunity to earn some money and stay ahead of the cool kids. …Needless to say, Lincoln had his first job ever since he turned sixteen two months after I did, while I'm looking for my fourth one. Fourth one, you may ask? Yeaaaah, it hasn't been goin' so well for me. Example #1,"

 _Three months ago…_

 _T.K. had a Burpin' Burger uniform with a visor and a headset. He worked at the drive thru. He heard a vehicle pull up. "Welcome to Burpin' Burger! Home of the Big Burp! Can I take your order?" He asked kindly._

" _Yeah, can I literally have two Big Burps with large fries and a large shake?" A female voice ordered. T.K. recognized the valley girl dialect, especially the use of literally._

" _Lori? Lori Loud, that you?" He pried in confusion._

" _T.K.?" Lori called out in similar confusion._

 _T.K. squinted his eyes, "Lori! I thought you were on one those health food kicks? The hell is your lyin' fatass doin' over here!?" His answer was the sound of a car peeling off. What he didn't know was that manager was passing through but stopped and listened to T.K. When T.K. turned his head, his eyes met his manager's glare. "Ugh, I'm fired ain't I?" T.K. sighed, rolling his eyes._

"Yeah, he fired me on the spot and on top of that, Lori didn't speak to me for a good while. Then again, I called her a fatass and girls tend to be super sensitive about their weight. Example #2!"

 _Two months ago…_

 _ **SLAP!**_

" _Here's what I think of you and your stinky tuna casserole, Dave!" T.K. shouted angrily, slapping a obese man repeatedly with his sandwich. Dave was notorious around the paint shop for bringing his tuna casserole sandwich, which stunk to high hell. It's even worse as Dave intentionally used 'h' words around any unsuspecting victims. The manager was trying to pull the two apart._

" _Terrence, he's tapping out!" The manager pleaded, desperately trying and failing to pull T.K. away._

 _ **SLAP!**_

" _No, Boss! DAVE needs to learn not to open his stinky ass mouth and not say things like 'hhhhhhhello!,' or 'hhhhhhhhow you doing', or my personal favorite 'HHHHHHHHHI!'," T.K. mocked sarcastically, continuing his sandwich slaughtering. Dave kept screaming like a girl._

" _I think you broke the skin," The manager paled, eventually pulling T.K. away; however, T.K. got in one more hit._

 _ **SLAP!**_

" _And screw your casserole!"_

"Yeah, I was lucky to walk away with only community service after pleading my case, but that douche nut was askin' for it. Now, for the final one, …I just let the flashback explain everything."

 _One month ago…_

 _It was a dark day at Dairyland as a row of roller coaster carts with screaming riders zoomed by on the ground but not on the tracks. Fire was everywhere; even the cotton candy machine was on fire. Amusement rides going haywire, moving too fast for anyone unlucky to be on! This was Dairy-pocalypse 2020. T.K. looked at the madness with a dismayed look. He practically sensed the manager glaring supernovas at him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fired, shit!" T.K. growled, walking out of the park._

"In my defense, I had to study for a huge test and I didn't get a lick of sleep at all. I aced the test if your wondering, but I got blacklisted from Dairyland for a year," T.K. finished, walking up to a pizza place that had seen better days. The paint was chipping, the lighting was flickering on and off, and certain parts of it was rusting away. Nonetheless, it was still bustling with customers. "Well, Lincoln said that this was the only place that it would take me," T.K. groaned, opening the door.

Inside the run down pizzeria, there was kids running all over the place, animatronics strumming a merry tune, and a foul smell that was potent throughout the pizzeria. A kid bumped into T.K. in attempt to get away from having pizza smoldered all over his head. "Hey, watch the hell you going, you freakin' pipsqueak!" T.K. warned, shaking his fist threateningly.

"Ha, ha, ha! Quite the attitude you got there, son! You're Terrence, I presume?" A deep voice pried, catching T.K.'s attention. He turned around see a lanky, older male. He wore a colorful but tacky, expensive suit. His black, stringy, greasy hair covered the smug grin on his face. He chomped on the cigar as he waited for T.K. to answer.

"Uh, yeah. My brother, Lincoln, told you about me?" T.K. retorted with his own question.

"Yes, sir. I'm Dwayne Leroy. Proud owner of Leroy's Whimsical Pizza. Whatcha think, great huh?" Dwayne demanded with a smug look.

"It looks like a cut rate Cheesin' Chucks. …No, no, no, don't talk shit about his…'business'. YOU need this job more than he does," T.K. thought with a warning tone. He gave a fake, cheesy grin, "Yeah! It sure is stunning!"

"Now, lets get down to business because we have something in common: that is NOT to waste time. You here for the night guard shift, right?" Dwayne questioned with a knowing look.

"Yes, sir. So, do you have a application or somethin' for me to fill out or what?" T.K. pried, looking around the pandemonium that was currently going on.

Dwayne waved his hands crazily in front of him, "No, no, no, no, no. We don't need to do any of that mess. You're hired!"

That threw T.K. off. Now, in a normal situation, he would just walked away, but he burned through all of the available jobs in Royal Woods. So, T.K.'s kinda desperate at this point, but he has to be sure that he's making the right choice. "Hold up. That's it? No interview, no long tedious wait, nothing?"

"Yes, but there's a reason for all of this, son. People has been cooking up urban legends about my establishment since the Chomp of '18. Those so called legends about my animatronics being haunted and vengeful is soiling my reputation as a businessman!" Dwayne pictured dramatically, causing T.K. to raise an eyebrow. Dwayne noticed this and cleared his throat. "Ahem, and making it hard to find brave night guards willing to take the daunting task."

T.K. thought this long and hard. In the midst of this, the lead animatronic, a bull, eerily turned his head towards T.K. and gave him a glare. He gave a simple but a sinister thought, "Yes, he's the one. He'll be our beacon."

Finally, T.K. made his decision. "Well, I have no other choice since I'm kinda blacklisted. What the hell, I'm in. What I got to lose, my life?" T.K. joked with a shrug of his shoulders.

Dwayne let out a deep cackle, "That's the spirit, son. Ok, here's you uniform," He gave T.K. a guard uniform with a nifty hat, "You'll get your instructions and equipment when you return here later. If you don't have any more questions, then I'll see tonight, Terrence!"

"You too, sir!" T.K. responded, taking the uniform and walking out of the door.

 _Two hours later…_

The Louds were having a relaxing dinner, which they were also celebrating another successful end to school. T.K. grabbed a two slices of pizza before sitting with the family. Leni gave him a warm smile. Throughout the years, their relationship evolved more into a motherly sister and brother relationship. She gave him the love and care that his mother neglected for so long. T.K. didn't even asked her to do that, she just want to.

Leni wore a sea foam green crop top, a faded blue jean skirt, and white gladiatior sandals with sea foam green bows. She had a new pair of sunglasses because her old pair broke. "So, Tee Kee, are you totes excited for your job tonight?" Leni beamed, grinning at him.

T.K. chuckled while biting, "Yep, lets just hope I won't blow this all to hell like Dairyland." He felt his ear pulled roughly, "Ow!" He looked up and saw Rita give a disapproving look. Some strands of her hair was graying due to age. She wore a salmon dress with white flats.

"Language, Terrence. You know how I feel about that. Now, I find it wonderful that you keep bouncing back after you lose job after job. You really are a determined young man ," Rita smiled, letting go of his ear.

T.K. shrugged, "Yeah, you know me. Getting back on my feet after being knocked down multiple times."

"Hm, let see if you mouth of yours causes you to lose yet another job," Lori sneered jokingly, sitting down with her phone. She needed glasses because of one too many nights on the phone. She wore a baby blue t-shirt with navy jeans and baby blue low tops.

T.K. rolled his eyes with a blush, "My God, woman. I said I was sorry about calling you a…" He eyed Rita's glare, "…uh you fat."

Lori giggled with a smirk, "I know, T.K. I just wanna see that adorable face flustered."

"So, T, now that you're working at Leroy's Whimsical Pizza, can you give me some free tokens?" Lana beamed with a large grin. She opened up a pet sitting gig during the weekends and it quickly blooming into a small, successful business. She still wore her baseball cap, but she ditched her overalls for a pair of jeans.

Lola cringed at her twin's love for the pizzeria, "Ew, Lana. Why you wanna go to that place? It's all run down and disgusting. Now, Cheesin' Chucks is were TRUE partygoers go to have a good time." The pageant queen has been keeping her word about not being a tattletale and she also is trying to change her attitude by molding herself after Leni. She wore a light pink designer tank top with a dark pink body clinging skirt and light pink pumps.

"Sorry, Lans. That'll get me fired because that basically stealing," T.K. answered, eating the last of his pizza.

Lana pouted, "Aww, well congrats on getting the job anyway."

"Thank you, grease monkey," T.K. responded, yawning. He stood up and walked towards his room, "Now if you excuse me, I need to recharge for tonight."

 _Six hours later…_

Vanzilla, with Rita manning the wheel, stopped in front of the now closed Leroy's Whimsical Pizza. TK, fully decked out in his guard uniform, stepped out of the antique van and closed the door. "Alright, Terri, have a great first night!" Rita spoke with a proud smile.

"Thank you, Mama Loud. See you in the morning," T.K. expressed, waving at his mom as she drove off. He turned towards the pizzeria and walked to the door. He opened and walked inside. "Shit, this place had seen better days and what the hell is that smell!? It reminds me of rotting meat!" T.K. groaned, plugging his nose. Yes, the place was popular but it could as much of a renovation on the inside as much as the outside. The paint was fading, the wooden stage that the animatronics was on was rotting, and were spills that were long over due for a clean up.

Dying to get away from the smell, T.K. speed walked away from the huge hall and down to the office where he would be for the night. It had two doors on the left and right side with a control panel that had two buttons. Against the wall, there was a lone table with various objects sprawled all over the table. The one object that interested T.K. was a huge tablet. It reminded him of the tablet that Lily had when she was a baby. How a baby was able to operate one is beyond me.

 **RING! RING! RING!**

T.K. jumped a bit from the loud ringing. To be honest, it was kinda sketchy being in a huge restaurant at night alone. The only companions were the animatronics but they looked too freaky to be around for even a few minutes. T.K. grabbed the phone and answered it, "Yeah, sorry, ma'am or sir, we're closed for the ni-"

" _Hello, h-hello? Is this thing, uh, on? Oh, it's recording. Salutations and welcome to Leroy's Whimsical Pizza! Where joy and kids are the number one priority for us! Now, I know you're VERY anxious to get to work, so, uh, I'll be quick about it."_

T.K. gave a look of boredom to the reader. "Overstatement of the freaking year," T.K. snarked, shaking his head.

" _Now, your primary goal is to guard this establishment with your life! You have your flashlight, pepper spray, and keys so that you can locked the place up if any emergency arises. Warning, Bartholomew and his friends, Raymond and Daisy, are currently adjusting to a new software in their systems. They used to wander around all day until the Bite of '17. Now, they only wander around during the night._

"There they go with that Bite thing again. Is this some type of hazing the new guy?! Now, if I had to guess, Bart's the bull, Ray's the raccoon, and Daisy's the duck," T.K. wondered, remembering the animals of the animatronics. As his hazing fears were subsiding, the piece of info sent chills down his spine.

 _Now, if one of them somehow got into the office and see you, they may not, uh, recognize you as a human; they'll recognize you as a endoskeleton. Kinda still working out the kinks about that. They will attempt to take you back to the storage room where they"ll stuff you inside the vacant suits. Now, it seem cute to you but I don't think those suits were emptied out due to time constants. With all those pointy thingmajigs and sharp goo gags, it could, at worse, kill you or, at best, fatally injure you._

"…Your jokin', right? Ok, y'all, come out, the joke is over! You got me, you got me. I gotta say, that was a very elaborate joke, fellas! They can't be serious, right, right!?" T.K. asked the reader, letting out a few laughs.

" _We never joke at LWP. I guarantee that every is 100% true. The Bite, the guards' disappearances, the 'pizza sauce' caked around the animatronics' eyes, and the disgusting smell of rotting meat! EVERYTHING! …Now, with all of that said, it should be a breeze for you. Be safe, use that tablet and look through the cameras, and watch your back, ok? Alright, good night."_

The phone emitted a dial tone as the message ended. T.K. put the phone up and sat down, digesting the bizarre information that was bestowed on him. It's one thing for the animatronics to actively think that the guards are naked endoskeletons, but it another for Bart and the gang to basically kidnap said guard against his will and stuff him in a suit that could pass for an iron maiden.

"Ok, at this point, I don't what to believe what is true or not. …Gotta take my mind off of it," T.K. enforced, taking out his phone and going on Metube. He gave the reader a glare, "What!? It's twelve twenty seven in the morning. No one's gonna try and rob the place! Besides, there ain't much to take anyway."

 _Two hours later…_

T.K.'s nerves were calmed significantly as he watched numerous funny videos. He honestly forgot about the warnings he got from the message earlier.

 **CRASH!**

"What the hell!?" T.K. jumped out of his chair. He landed roughly on his bottom, wondering about the loud noise. T.K. got up and walked towards the doorway into the hallway. He couldn't see much due to the narrow hallway blocking most of the view of the pizzeria. T.K. couldn't risk himself to the unknown assailant so he headed back inside the office. He grabbed the tablet from the table and turned it on.

The screen displayed an image of himself looking at the tablet. He looked back towards the camera, which it was sitting in a corner high above him. Pressing the right arrow button, he switched the camera to the east hall, the hall he checked beforehand. He pressed the arrow again, and it switched to the men's restroom. One more push of the button, it zipped to the dining room where Bart, Ray, and Daisy were at; however, something was amiss.

"Wait, where's Ray?" T.K. asked himself, zipping through the camera feed. Storage room, no. Backstage, Nuh uh. Kitchen, the damn camera's broke anyway, so nope. "Bruh, where is that fucking raccoon!?" T.K. growled, sniffing the air. "Ugh, that freaking smell is back!" He switched the camera back to the office, which the mere sight nearly scared the shit out of him.

The animatronic in question was towering behind him, waiting for T.K to turn his back. Taking a calming breath to gather his wits, T.K. slowly placed the tablet down. He searched his pants and grabbed the flashlight, which was big and heavy but he isn't sure if it was enough to fend off Ray. Gripping it tightly, T.K. turned and swung with all of his might. Ray was too focused on capturing T.K. to know the flashlight careening towards his head.

 **SMACK!**

"Back off, you big ass vermin!" T.K. roared, pelting the raccoon hard with the flashlight. Ray wasn't really hurt but he stepped back to avoid his future victim and his onslaught. Finally, T.K. managed to back Ray out of the room. Looking at the panel, T.K. pressed the button to closed the door. "Ha! Take that, Ray! You and Bart ain't claimin' th-"

 _ **SCREEEEEEEEEECH!**_

T.K. stopped his showboating the second he heard that awful, ear bleeding screech. Turning on the light in the hallway, T.K. saw Ray giving him the mother of all death glares. Ray pointed to T.K., slid his finger smoothly across his throat, and lumbered away. Gulping nervously, T.K gave a scared gaze towards the reader, "Heh, I, uh, guess Ray doesn't take too kindly to losing."

 _Four hours later…_

 **DING, DONG!**

The sound snapped T.K. out of his terrified pose. He checked his watch, which read six A.M. "Huh, morning already. I guess time flies when one's too scared to even think straight," T.K. muttered, rubbing his eyes. Ever since Ray attacked him, the teen had been on high alert. The animatronic hadn't made another move since then but T.K. wasn't taking any chances. He stood up, pushed the open door button, and peeked his head out.

The rising sun was the only thing to greet him as there was nothing else in sight. He crept out of the room, looking around cautiously. He pulled his phone out and called Rita, "Mama Loud, my shift ended. Could ya come and pick me up? …Ok, thanks, bye." T.K. hung his phone and placed it back into his pocket. Feeling braver, he walked out of the hallway and into the dining room. He looked over to the animatronics, who were acting like if there wasn't anything amiss. Shaking his head, T.K. walked out of the restaurant and locked the door. He hid the key underneath a specialized rock for Dwayne to find and headed over to the bus bench to wait on Rita.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

"Dude, are you ok? Not to be joking but you really look like crap," Luna asked, giving a worried look towards T.K. The rockstar became a worrywart for T.K.'s safety ever since that dancing incident of hers landed him in the hospital. She cut her hair into a more half shaven look, dyed her tips in a purple color, and she was wearing a long purple night shirt.

T.K. turned towards her with a confused look, "Hm? What do you mean? I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Well, I guess work has T.K. wheelie tired? Hehehehehe, get it?" Luan quipped, drawing in everyone's groans. Her comedic skills improved greatly but she still gave bad puns for the hell of it. Her ponytail was now a poofy bun and she wore a yellow night dress. After getting her laughs in, she too gave her adopted brother a worried look, "Seriously, though, are you ok?"

"Yeah, your eyes are red and your movements are jittery," Lincoln pointed out, sitting down next to T.K. The white haired boy grew up into a great and awkward young man. He wore a simple orange shirt and white boxers. He started to draw comics after Ace Savvy discontinued after the owner died.

T.K. tried to ease the sibling wildfire, but they grabbed him by the arms and dragged him to his room, "People, people!" They mean well but they were taking smouldering to a new level. They didn't hear him as they were getting closer and closer to his room. He found the strength to wiggle out of Lynn's and Lana's grasp. "HOLD IIIIIIT!" T.K. roared, startling everyone.

He took a deep breath to calm down. 'There's nothing to be frettin' about. I'm ok, y'all." T.K. gave a smile that did nothing to ease the tension.

"Are you sure, T.K.? You don't look like it to me," Lori piped with a skeptical tone.

"I'm sure. I'm one hundred percent sure," T.K. answered with a nod.

"You want to come down there with you tonight, Tee Kee?" Leni asked in concern.

T.K.'s eyes widened, "NO!" Everyone gave shocked looks from his outburst; T.K. realized this and calmed down. "No, not to be rude but I don't need your help, peeps. I got this; I just need to get a feel of the ropes."

"Ropes? Are you a cowboy, Tee Kee? I thought you worked as a night guard," Leni pointed out absentmindedly, causing everyone to groan in irritation. "What?" Leni asked, confused about the reactions she's getting.

"Leni, he IS a night guard. Tee Kee, are you absolutely sure that you don't want any help?" Lola insisted, placing her hands on her hips.

T.K. nodded, "Yeah, umm hmm. Now, I need my sleep if you don't mind." He headed down to the basement while Lincoln and the girls gave worried looks.

 _Fiftteen hours later…_

T.K. founded himself in a black void. There was nothing in sight as he walked aimlessly, hoping to find help. "Hello, anyone?! Hello!? Damn, just how big is this place?" T.K. wondering, looking around. He then began to hear something; he thought it was just the wind but it sounded like a ominous whisper.

" _The beacon…"_

"What?" T.K. turned to whoever was saying the phrase.

" _The solution…"_

T.K. growled as he tried to find the source, "To what!?"

" _The key to our vengeance…"_

"What is with the cryptic messages!?" T.K. shouted, looking around frantically for the trolling culprit. He didn't find him or her but he found a weird contraption in front of him. The machine looked like a large mechanical scoop. The sccop machine began to whir to life as it beeped. The last thing that T.K. saw was the machine lunging at him.

"AHHH!" T.K. screamed before covering his mouth. With these thin ass walls, the last thing that he need was everyone worrying again. He checked the clock; an hour left until he has to go back to that death trap disguised as a pizzeria. Sighing, he got up and slowly dressed for work.

 _Six hours later…_

"For the love of God, they won't go away!" T.K. yelled, tapping the tablet screen furiously. Ray and Daisy stood by the doors and glared at the cameras as T.K. switched back and forth and back. The reason that he is scared shitless is that the message for the night distinctly told him that the doors and the lights use up power and there's ANOTHER animatronic; however, this animatronic hasn't been active for two years, so that's something to not worry about, I guess.

They kept on glaring as the power drained rapidly. 6%...5%...4%. "Oh my god, I'm 'bout to die! Death by animatronics! What a freakin' way to go!" T.K. bellowed as the tablet displayed a message about the low power and the eventual shutdown. "Oh, the hell with this! They gonna have to work for this kill!" T.K. growled, leaping from his chair. He grabbed his flashlight, his only, ineffective weapon, and hid under the desk. He waited and waited…and waited. "What gives?! Ain't the power going off so-"

 **HUUUUUMMMMMMMmmmmmm!**

Just like that, EVERYTHING went dark. T.K. clutched his flashlight tightly close to him, "I-I guess this is how Lincoln felt when he went to see the Harvester." He expect the two robots to bum rush him and get the killing over with but T.K. heard them walk away. "Wait, they not gonna kill me? Huh, guess I just-

" _Hehehehe…heheheheHAAAAA!"_

T.K. stopped dead in his tracks as Bart's deep chuckles echoed throughout the pizzeria. He then heard loud, lullaby-esque music and the room was lit with strobe lights. T.K. ducked back under the desk as the bull himself lumbered ominously into the room. Bart scoped the room slowly as he searched for his soon to be victim. "I guess when the power goes out, Bart wants the guard for h-himself," T.K. thought fearfully. Bart began to look through the lockers; this started to put even more fear onto T.K. There are not that many places for T.K. to hide, so it's only a matter of time.

Bart closed the locker door roughly and looked around again. He lumbered over to the lost and found box and looked through that. Bart let out a irritated roar as he stomped the box. With no other hiding place left, Bat looked towards the desk. T.K. paled as he saw Bart's hooves turning towards him.

 **STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!**

"OH…MY…GOD!" T.K. whispered, petrified out of his mind. Bart was now in front of the desk. T.K. was wishing every deity and his own father to let him live through this. Before Bart could claim his prize, he heard footsteps, rapid determined footsteps approach the office.

T.K. heard and peeked from under the desk as Bart looked towards the left doorway. A heavily damaged wolf animatronic with a knight motif stood there and glared at Bart. He raised his lancer towards Bart in a threatening manner. Bart glared back but he slowly retreated into the darkness. The wolf animatronic looked towards T.K. as he looked back at the wolf. T.K.'s eyes widened in fear as they shared eye contact. Finally, the wolf animatronic walked back to where he came. "What? He…saved me?" T.K. spoke to himself. The bells rung, letting him know that his shift is over. He sprinted out of the office and out of the pizzeria.

 _Sixteen hours later…_

"Wait, dude, why don't you just quit?" Tane stated obviously. Rita couldn't drive T.K. to work this time, so Tane had to help out. T.K. explained everything as soon Tane asked about his odd behavior. At first, Tane thought that T.K. was simply out of his mind but he could how serious his friend is and he doesn't make up anything.

"Believe me, I would if I could but everyone at home already think I'm a slacker; furthermore, no other job would take me," T.K. answered, clutching his head. He had the same nightmare from the other day but this time, he caught everyone's attention with his screaming. He lied to them about a mouse crawling in his room but T.K. know that they probably didn't believe him. On top of that, Lincoln and the girls are acting very weird. Knowing Lincoln, T.K. suspect that they have a plan; that scares him greatly.

"Hmm, well, I could pulls some strings at my job so that I could get you one as well, dude," Tane assured, pulling into the pizzeria's parking lot. He looked towards the entrance and raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Hey, isn't that Lincoln and the girls?"

T.K. looked towards the same direction. Lincoln and the girls were waiting around at the locked door, "Wait, what!? What the shit are they doing here!? Tane, you can go on ahead home." He got out of the car and stomped right up to them.

"Hi, Tee Kee!" Leni chirped happily, waving at him.

T.K. glared at them, "WHAT are y'all doing here!?" They flinched at his angry tone.

"Wow, that's not ungrateful or anything. We literally come up here in the dead of the night to help you out and this is the thanks we get?" Lori snarked, giving him a glare of her own.

T.K.'s eyes widened, "Wait, what?!" "YOU! EXPLAIN! NOW!" T.K. punctuated, focusing his glare towards Lincoln.

"Well, uh, we had a sibling meeting earlier this morning after your nightmare. We all agreed to lend you a hand and possibly find out why are you acting so strange. Your boss let us help you for free, so yeah," Lincoln explained awkwardly. Oh god, why of all ideas did they had to agree upon, they agreed on this!? T.K. appreciated the gesture but there were too many lives at stake for his sake.

"NO, nuh uh! Y'all are not staying here. It's too dangerous here!" T.K. warned, trying to scare them away. Luna gave a confused look.

"Wha? What could possibly dangerous about a kids' pizzeria, dude?" She questioned. That threw a wretch into T.K.'s plan.

"Uh, it's that, erm, you see…UGH, it's just dangerous, alright!" T.K. shouted, slinding his hand down his face.

Lola gave an irritated look and placed her hands on her hips, "Look, Terrence, like it or not, you need us more than we need you! Now, you are gonna open that door or we're gonna force you!" You gotta respect this tenacity from the girl.

"You know what, FINE! Do NOT say I didn't warn you cause I DIDN'T!" T.K. snarled, grabbing his key and opening the door. They all walked in the pizzeria. T.K. looked towards the stage and found something very wrong. All three of the animatronics were missing. "That's not good. Where the hell are they?!" T.K. thought. He felt something grasped his leg and he jumped with a unmanly squeal. He looked down and saw Lily looking up at him with a scared look.

"Kelli, where's the light? It's too dark," Lily whimpered, lip quivering.

"Yeah, uh, everybody, follow me to the office. That's we'll be for the night," T.K. ordered, catching everyone's attention. They headed down to the office.

 _Five hours later…_

"This sucks, dude," Luna groaned, banging her head to the wall.

Leni nodded while filing her nails, "Totes

"'Ey, y'all wanted to help, so you have no one to blame butcha 'selves," T.K. reiterated, cycling through the cameras. "Hm, they haven't made a move all night. Maybe Dwayne founded a way to shut them all the way down," T.K. thought as he heard a chair scraping along the chair. He turned to look at Lynn who was heading towards the left exit. "Where you going, Lynn?"

Lynn groaned as she did a potty dance, "To the bathroom, why? I've been holding this in since dinner. Speaking of, you know where the bathroom is, T?"

"Down the hall on your left but I wouldn't go out there. They could get you," T.K. warned ominously, catching everyone attention.

"What? Who are THEY, T.K.?" Luan piped.

"Bart, Ray, and Daisy. There's a fourth one but he saved me last night," T.K. answered with a serious look. This tidbit of information caused everyone's to widen in surprise. Seconds later, they all busted out laughing. T.K. groaned and shook his head. Well, it had to come to light one way or the other.

Lori took off her glasses to wipe her tears, "Those robots!? That's literally the most ridiculous I've ever heheheheheheard!"

"Ohohoh man, killer animatronics!" Lana cackled, holding herself on the wall.

Lisa let out a few chuckles, "Adopted sibling, the odds of that happening is like trying to mix water and oil."

"I'm serious! They are no joke!" T.K. defended, rubbing his temple.

Lynn continued to walk out of the office, "I'll be sure knock out the big, bad animatronics for you, Terri." T.K. ran after her.

"Lynn, come back! Damn it!," T.K. growled, walking back into the room. He took up the tablet and cycled through the camera to the girls bathroom. On the camera, Lynn walked in the bathroom and to the stall. The flickering lights made it hard for him to see.

"What are you doing, big brother?" Lola asked, peeking over T.K.'s shoulder along with the others.

"I'm making sure Lynn comes back in one piece," T.K. answered quickly. The flickering lights pestered on. T.K.'s eyes squinted at this, "These lights are pissing me off!"

Leni patted his shoulder reassuringly, "Calm down, Tee Kee. I'm sure she's fine." As soon as she said that, the bathroom light went off for a undetermined period of time.

"Ugh!" They all groaned. A few seconds later, the lights finally came back on but SOMETHING else was in there with Lynn.

"Uh, dudes, who or what is that?!" Luna shrieked fearfully, pointing frantically to the screen.

The THING was a huge endoskeleton that was composed of many other endoskeletons. It had metal tentacles sprouting from his back and there were eyes in various sizes all over its body. It hid its face with Bart's head. It replaced Bart's square teeth with sharp screws. It waited for Lynn to walk out of the bathroom.

As soon as Lynn walked out of the stall, it grabbed her by the shoulders and placed her on its shoulders. It gave a dark glare towards the camera before lumbering out. Lynn kicked and screamed as she tried to escape. The situation had everyone on red alert.

"LYNN!" They all yelled

"We need to do something!" Lucy shouted, breaking her monotone act. Everyone but T.K. discussed how can they can save Lynn. T.K. was petrified yet again about the huge monstrosity presented before. How could he beat something like that? He looked back towards the group, who were arguing about how should they save Lynn. T.K. began to feel a new emotion: anger. It may be just the stress of the job that's making him act this way but he'll be damned if anything harms a member of the family that gave him a home.

He stood up and walked towards the lost and found box. He searched through it and found a crowbar. …Well, he and Lincoln founded a shop that sells cattle prods and other junk. Placing his index finger and thumb to his mouth, he let out a loud whistle that caught everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone, lets roll! Stick close to me 'cause there's no tellin' if there are more around here," T.K. ordered with confidence. He walked out of the room with Lincoln and the girls following after him.

T.K. and the group founded Monster Bart and Lynn as they were heading towards a room, "Hey, Bart!"

The behemoth turned around and glared at T.K. while Lynn looked on.

"You and your gang of demented robots can scare me all you want, BUT it's REALLY pisses me that you wanna bring my family into this mess," T.K. glared fiercely, practically strangling the crowbar in anger. "Now, it's time for you to put up or shut the hell up!"

Monster Bart tossed away Lynn as he growled and glared back. T.K. began to step forward until a hand stopped him. He turned back to find that the wolf knight animatronic was giving him a determined look as if he wanted to join the fight against Monster Bart.

Lana scratched her head, "Wait, where did the knight come from?"

"Beats me, sis," Lincoln responded, shrugging his shoulders.

T.K. gave the wolf a nod of approval. They both stood side by side against Monster Bart, who was ready to pounce. They both charged Bart with their crowbar and lancer respectively. Monster Bart sent two of his tentacles towards them but they batted them away. T.K. swung his crowbar to Monster Bart's left knee while the wolf knight jabbed his lancer towards the right knee. They kept up their assault as Monster Bart screeched in pain.

Second, T.K. gave a good swing to Monster Bart's chest, knocking most of the metal off. The wolf gave a huge stab to the exposed spine of Monster Bart. The damage caused Monster Bart's torso to sway uncomfortably; he really didn't take account how many years since they had a reinforced endoskeleton. Quickly, he wrapped his tentacles around T.K. and the wolf, and tossed them away.

They crashed through a table. Due to T.K. being only a human and the wolf not having a reinforced endoskeleton, it took a lot out of both of them. Seeing his opportunity, Monster Bart rushed to finally kill T.K. The wolf raised up first and saw that Monster Bart was gunning for T.K. Closing in, Monster Bart sent a tentacle to impale T.K., who was still regaining his breath. Lincoln and the girls screamed out T.K.'s name as the wolf jumped in front of T.K.

 **STAB!**

The wolf looked down to the huge hole in his torso as Monster Bart's tentacle slithered out of it; it fell to the ground as Monster Bart focused on his final prey. T.K. tried to stumble up to his feet but Monster Bart grabbed him by the ankle and opened his mouth. He moved T.K. closer and closer to his lethal mouth. T.K. struggled and struggled but it was no use. He was going to die. Finally, T.K. closed his eyes and waited for the embrace of death.

 **STAB! RIP!**

A crowbar impaled through Monster Bart's head and was pulled back, ripping the head in half horizontally. Sparks flew out as Monster Bart toppled over like a sequoia tree. T.K. dropped to the ground as he looked his savior. "Lynn?! Oh my god, thank you!"

Lynn tossed the crowbar skillfully up and down in her hand, "Couldn't let you and your friend have all the fun, baby bro. Also, that bucket of bolts walked in on me while I was finishing; talk about rude, huh?" They both shared a laugh as everyone else group hugged them both.

"Thank god that you two are literally ok," Lori sighed in relief, squeezing them tightly.

Leni refuse to let them both go, "We thought we, like, lost you both!"

"Kelli…I wanna go home," Lily whimpered, clutching T.K.'s leg like it's a life line. The bells ringed again as all of the watched the sun began to rise.

T.K. rubbed her hair with a chuckle, "You know…I feel the same way, Lils." He surveyed the damage that occurred in the brawl, "Judging all the damage, I'm so freakin' fired…again.

Leni also looked towards the destroyed animatronics, "No, I don't think it's worth it."

"Yeah!" Lola and Lana added.

T.K. nodded, "Hm. Come on, peeps, lets go home." One by one, they all head out of the restaurant. T.K. was the last to leave but he heard something moved. Quickly, he turned his head towards the wolf, who was using his last of his strength to look at him. The wolf gave him a smile and a thumbs up, " _Thank…you. You finally…freed us. All of…us."_ The wolf dropped to the ground for the final time as he shut down permanently.

"Heh, you're welcome, big fella," T.K. responded, closing the door behind him.

 **A/N: Yeah, I have nothing to say about my absence. My slient deletion of 'A Fighter's Wounds' was simply because I lost interest in it and it was kinda of cringey. I will say this though: When you sign up for college and then you have to withdraw a week after, it kinda sticks with ya for a little bit. Alright, hope you enjoy this and I'll try to upload more often. REVIEW, review my** **pretties! Also, spare me the details about I should upload more often 'cause I DON'T want to hear it.**


	24. Love and Roller Coasters

**Note: This takes place before L is for Love.**

Leni hummed in concentration as she pondered what would be the perfect, final addition to her new dress sketch. "Hmm, glitter? No, that's stuff is totes annoying to get rid of. Come on, Leni, think! If Lisa can do it, then so can you!" She then stared at her paper with laser piercing focus. She think and think and think until she turned red and steam was literally coming out of her ears. Seriously, she look like a malfunction machine. "Ugh, I don't how Lisa, like does it. It hurts the pink spongy thingy after a while." Through the pain, she thought of something else, "Oh, I could go and watch some fashion show for some perspiration! …Or was it determination?"

She began to walk towards the door. As she does, she gave a quick glance towards the mirror and saw the one thing more fear inducing than any of her siblings getting hurt. SPLIT ENDS! She gasped in horror, "O, M, GOSH! I cannot go out like this! This needs to be fixed pronto!" She grabbed an avocado, an egg, and a bottle of olive oil and rushed out to the bathroom.

 _Forty five minutes later…_

Leni strolled out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair with a perky smile, "Ah, much better." She put a finger to her chin in thought to remember something that she was supposed to do before she found those pesky split ends. "Hmm, was I supposed to go to the mall? No, there's no sale going on. Finish a design? No, that's what I was stuck on for two hours. Oh, the fashion show!"

She walked towards the stairs and began to descend them. The closer she got, the more vivid the T.V. sounded. "Oh, someone's using it. I'll guess I'll just, like, wait." She turned around to go back up. She stopped midway as she heard voices.

"Aww, Boo Boo Bear. Don't that couple are literally similar to the two of us?" Lori asked Bobby lovingly.

"Oh, please, Lori, if the two of you were any cheesier like that couple in the movie, then y'all will be able to open a cheese shop with foreign cheese included," T.K. snarked.

"I don't know, babe. A foreign cheese shop would be awesome!" Bobby added.

"Oh, who asked you, T.K.? Now, hush and watch the movie!" Lori barked.

"Ugh, we coulda gone with a action movie, but noooo, we went with a freakin' rom com!" T.K groaned.

"Don't be so brash, querida. I actually like it, even though they are over doing the love sequences," Krystal defended.

Oh, Bobby and Krystal were here again as usual. Normally, Leni would go off and mind her business but as she do, she would get these feelings. Not 'that smoothie that I just had three hours ago had some bad ingredients' feelings but a feeling of loneliness and…longing. She envy Lori, T.K., and Lincoln, if the latter would stop denying his feelings for Ronnie Anne, for their abilities to find their significant others. There were few times that Leni had a few boys' attention but she never taken the chance due to her obliviousness or her ditzy mishaps screwing her chances.

Leni thought deep with inner sadness. Could she even find someone to love a girl like her? Sure, she had her looks but that doesn't mean jack when you a questionable ditz. She didn't hear T.K. walking up the stairs to go to the bathroom. He stopped in front of her. "Leni? Lennni! LENI!" T.K. yelled, cupping his hands to his mouth.

Leni jumped with a squeak before turning towards her little brother, "Tee Kee? Gosh, you scared me. Anyways, do you need something?"

"I was headin' to the bathroom. Now, are you ok? You looked sad for a spell there, chica," T.K. pointed out with a mildly worried glance.

"Uh, it's, like, nothing too big to worry about, Terri. Just a spring sale at the mall that just ran out of dresses," Leni lied, pulling her phone out as if she was looking at it.

T.K. slowly nodded, "Uh…huh. I don't mind helping you, Leni. We'll look for a dress together."

"NO!" Leni screamed, quickly catching T.K.'s surprised look. She took a deep breath to calm down before giving him a reassuring smile, "I mean it, Tee Kee. It's totes nothing to worry your cute little head about," She gave him a few pats on the head before speed walking back to her room.

"Now, if I didn't know any better, I think that Leni just lied to me. She never would do that unless something was eatin' her," T.K. pointed out to the reader. "Wait, why did I came up here again? …Oh, I gotta pee!" T.K. ran down to the bathroom.

 _Later that night…_

"So wait, you think that Leni lied to you, T.K.?" Lincoln asked, combing out T.K.'s hair. T.K. tried to ask Leni to braid his dreads but she told him that she wasn't feeling, so he asked Lincoln to help out. T.K. also told him about the abnormal behavior in the fashionista.

"Yes, I can't make this stuff up even if I tried. Something is going on with her, and I think I know what," T.K. hypothesized.

Lincoln stopped combing to listen, "Like what?"

"Hmm, I saw her coming down the stairs, I don't know for what reason, and she just froze there, looking at me, Krystal, Lori, and Bobby all together for a double date. Lincoln, I think that Leni wants to have a boyfriend. I, for one, will be happy to help her but how could we do it?" T.K. pondered.

Lincoln did so as well. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Lincoln finally came up with an idea; he stood up, not knowing that he still had the comb in his hands, which was still in T.K.'s hair "I got it!"

"AHH!" T.K. screamed, frantically trying to reach Lincoln's hand.

Lincoln moved some more, "We could have a speed dating event just to help Leni find a boyfriend! I seen Dream Boat do this last week and it helped cut down the potential suitors."

"AHHHOHOO!" T.K. shrieked, desperately trying to reach Lincoln's hand again.

"We'll give the contestants a minute in a half to make a good first impression!" Lincoln planned out, pulling T.K.'s hair even further.

Tears were building up in T.K.'s eyes, "LINCOLN, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

"And Leni will be able to have her boyfriend! Isn't that great, T.K.?" Lincoln gushed happily before noticing T.K.'s whimpering. "Ooh, hehehe, sorry, T."

T.K. stood up and took a calming breath. "Ok, it's a great plan, cuz. We'll do it tomorrow." He turned to leave the room, "Good night."

"Wait, don't you want me to finish your hair?" Lincoln called out after him.

"No, good night, Lincoln!" T.K. called hastily, walking downstairs.

 _At the same time…_

Leni tried her best to ignore the love bug by resuming her dress design but she couldn't shake her feeling of loneliness. This didn't go unnoticed by Lori, who made glances towards Leni as she texted Bobby about the double date. She made one last text towards Bobby before turning towards Leni, "Ok, I'll bite, what's wrong with you, Leni?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine, totes fine," Leni lied, giving Lori a beaming grin. Lori frowned at this. She could obviously tell that Leni is lying to her. Over the years, both of them were able to figure each other out due to living in the same room since Lucy was born.

"Leni, please cut it out. There is something that has been literally been eating you up, baby sis," Lori reinforced, coming over to Leni's bed and sitting by her.

Leni shook her head rapidly, "Nonononono, Lori. I'm, like, sure that there is nothing that is going on."

Lori sighed before giving Leni a very focused glare. Leni's eyes widened at what is transpiring. This is what Lori usually do to anyone of the siblings if they are hiding something that has to do with her or if she worried about them. Lori continued to glare down on Leni as her defenses began to break. She sweated profusely and her pupils began to dart all over the room.

"Leni…" Lori started, her glare at her maximum.

"OK, I'LL TELL YOU!" Leni finally shrieked, clamping her hands over eyes and cried softly. Lori's glare break away into a concerned one while Leni cried her heart out. Finally, Leni grabbed herself a few tissues and took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll start. …It's not fair!"

Lori was confused, "What? What's not fair?"

"It's that…you, Linky, and Tee Kee have boyfriends and girlfriends, like, respectively. As for me, I can't even get a boyfriend without making a complete idiot out of myself!" Leni revealed, drying away more possible tears. Lori grimaced at Leni self-shaming herself; she didn't know that Leni would criticized herself harshly.

Lori hugged Leni tightly, "Oh, Leni, I didn't realize that you really want a boyfriend If you want, I'll be happy to help you find one."

"Really?!" Leni squeaked, her eyes sparkling at Lori's offer. Lori nodded with a smile.

"Heck yeah, sis! Also, to react to what you've revealed…EEEEEEEEEEEE! My baby sis wants a boyfriend! You are literally growing up!" Lori shrieked happily, hugging Leni tightly. Leni giggled and returned the hug.

 _The next day…_

Lincoln and T.K. stood in front of Lori's and Leni's room. "Ok, T, remember that this for Leni," Lincoln reminded.

T.K. gave a dismissive hand wave, "I got it, I got it, we'll let 'er know about what we're doin', hook 'er up with 'er sweetheart, watch them ride off to the sunset, and profit."

"Eh, don't see why money has to do with this, but any whoo," Lincoln shrugged, knocking on the door. Few seconds later, Leni opens the door.

"Hi, boys! What do you two, like, need?" Leni asked with a smile.

T.K. leaned against the doorway coolly, "Actually, chica, we're here for you." Leni gasped with stars in her eyes.

"For me!? Is it a surprise!? I love surprises! I bet it's, like, a new dress surprise or a-" T.K. clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Ook, walked into that one. Lincoln, could ya explain please?" T.K. asked flatly.

"Anyway, T.K. heard about you being depressed about not having a boyfriend. I, Lincoln Loud aka The Man with the Plan, has organized a speed dating session for you to pick YOUR potential significant other," Lincoln responded, winking towards Leni. Meanwhile, Leni was confused.

"Wait…speed dating? Is that a new video game that you boys play?" Leni questioned in confusion, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nonono, speed dating is where you and another person have a 'date' where you get to know each other in a short span of time," T.K. answered.

Leni beamed, "Oh, just like on Dream boat?!"

"Yep, so you ready to get started?" Lincoln asked with confidence. Leni shrunk in nervousness. The two boys gave concerned looks toward their older sister.

"Gee, I don't know, Linky. What if I'm, like, not ready for this?" Leni worried, twisting her foot slowly. Even she knows that guys out there are only going to date her because of her looks, she didn't want that relationship at all.

T.K. patted her shoulder reassuringly, "Leni, I promise you that by the end of the day that you'll be even happier with a handsome fella at your side. Trust us."

Leni nodded with a small smile, "…Ok, you two have, like, my trust."

"YES!" Lincoln and T.K. cheered, high fiving each other. They both grabbed her by the arms gently and escorted her downstairs. In the living room, the furniture was moved and a elegant table was in the middle of the room. The three could hear the crowd of boys conversing with each other on the porch.

"Alright, Leni, just sit right here, look cute, and just say whatever comes to your mind when the first guy come up," T.K. instructed, booping Leni on the nose.

Leni covered her nose and giggled, "Hehehe, got it, Tee Kee." Lincoln alerted T.K. to the crowd of men on the porch and motioned him to follow him outside. They walked outside and closed the door behind them.

Lincoln pulled out a megaphone, "Alright, gentlemen, my brother and I would like to thank you for coming out today and I would also thank you for giving my big sister a chance. Now, we'll begin the speed dating session after I give the lowdown. You each have two minutes to make a good first impression As the saying goes, you DON'T get a second first impression. Bust out your best moves in order to seal the deal with Leni. Understand!?"

"Yeah!" The crowd answered with gusto. T.K. took the megaphone from Lincoln.

"One more thing, please keep your hands to yourself. You still can make an impression on Leni without touching. Abide by this rule or you're gonna be dealing with me," T.K. warned, pulling out a black bat. A jock scoffed at this and walked up to T.K.

"Oh yeah? What can a pipsqueak like you gon-"

 **THUD!**

"OOF!"

T.K. gave the rude jock a hard poke to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The jock dropped to the ground as he wheezed in pain. "Consider yourself disqualified for givin' me lip, dummy." He raised his bat to the crowd with a stern glare, "Anybody else!?"

"No, sir!" The crowd responded, shaking their heads.

"Alright, gentleman, let us begin!" Lincoln chirped, opening the door.

 _Contestant #1…_

"Leni, this is Roy! Roy, this is the fair maiden herself," T.K. introduced, escorting Roy to the table. Roy had a average build with blond hair. This could be the one for Leni except…

"Ew, are you wearing socks and sandals?" Leni cringed, looking underneath the table to find that Roy was wearing the dreaded combination. Uh oh, this could spell trouble.

Roy nodded with a raised eyebrow, "Well, yes, I figured that it was a comfortable day and I didn't want t-"

"Your time is up. Next!" Leni shooed with a wave of her hand.

"But that's not fa-"

"LEAVE!" Leni demanded with a dark glare. Grumbling, Roy stood up and walked out of the house. Lincoln and T.K. stomped up to Leni with half lidded glares of their own.

"Leni, what was that?!" Lincoln demanded, tapping his foot rapidly.

Leni recoiled from the shouting. "But he was wearing socks and sandals!" Leni whined with a pouting lip.

T.K. shook his head disapprovingly, "Honey, you can't just cast a dude aside just because of one discrepancy. That's just bein' shallow."

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I promise to do, like, better next time," Leni assured with a shy smile. The two boys' glares softened.

"Ok, that's good to hear," T.K. remarked with a smile.

"Yeah, do you need something before we resume?" Lincoln asked in mild concern.

"Well…" Leni started, tapping her finger on her chin.

 _Contestant #2…_

Leni and the next candidate, Duke, shared a good laugh after the latter shared one of his stories about his family. "Hahaha, so your barbecue grill really exploded?! Leni giggled, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Yep, blew my uncle straight through the wall after he tried to 'fix' it," Duke emphasized with air quotes. They shared another laugh as Duke guzzled down his smoothie. "Mmm, this so good! What's in here?"

"Well, it's a berry blend blitz: Strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, and blackberries. You like?" Leni asked with a big smile. Duke's eyes began to widen as cold dread washed over him. His eye twitched as he began to sweat.

"B-B-B-blackberries? Did you say blackberries?" Duke squeaked like a whimpering dog.

"Yeah, is it great? My mom bought the best ones in the store," Leni smiled, clueless of Duke's predicament.

Duke shot out of the chair and raced to the door, "I have to go!"

"Duke, wait! You didn't even finished your smoothie!" Leni called out with a small frown. T.K. grabbed Duke's discarded smoothie and took a sip of it.

"Oh, heh heh, I kinda should have had a section on there to warn about allergies," T.K. grinned sheepishly, catching Lincoln's unamused glare towards him.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Lori walked through the door with a bag of clothes for Leni, "Ok, Leni, you are literally about take a step in the wonderful world ooof…" She held up the bag with a grin and opened her eyes towards the bushelling activity, "Relationshiiiiiiii…Wait, what's going on here?"

Lincoln and T.K. walked up to her with big grins, "Speed dating!" They both answered.

"Oh, great, I suppose that you two had something to do with this?" Lori pried, placing her hand on her hips.

"The plan was my idea. T.K. only lend a hand towards setting everything up," Lincoln answered with a shrug.

"Oh, please, what could you two know about relationships apart from having girlfriends?" Lori scoffed with her arms crossed.

"We know that this could potentially get Leni hooked up," T.K. argued with a glare.

Lori raised her eyebrow, "Oh, really?" She pointed towards the table. "You call THAT 'hooked up'?" The two boys followed her finger to find Leni giving the third contestant, Joey, a makeover. She gave him a mirror to inspect it. Joey jumped out of his chair and ran out screaming due to Leni's horrid skills of applying makeup. Lori gave T.K. a skeptical glare.

"She's a work in progress," T.K. reassured quickly.

 _Three hours later…_

"Twenty guys…Leni went through twenty…guys," Lincoln said in utter shock. Leni sat with a heartbreaking frown. It killed the three to see her like this. Lori sighed before walking up to Leni.

T.K. shook his head, refusing to believe everything, "No, there's still a chance for Leni."

"Look, boys, you did your best and that's ok. Now, let me take a crack at this. Come on, Leni," Lori asked, taking Leni's hand. There's a knock at the door; Lincoln answered it. A teen with a black beret, black, slicked back hair, and black sunglasses looked down at the young boy. He wore a black sport jacket with a white v-neck t-shirt.

"Yeah, is this the speed datin' gig?" The male asked coolly, taking the toothpick out.

Lincoln nodded, "Yes, but it ov-"

The male walked in, making Lincoln step aside, "That's all I need to hear. Excuse me." He walked up to Leni, who gave him a blank look. "My, you look even beautiful in person. The picture on the flyer doesn't do your blinding beauty justice."

"Oh, hehe, thank you. Say, I haven't got, like, your name?" Leni giggled, covering her growing smile.

"Drew and that's the only name you need to remember for now on," Drew winked, receiving more giggles from Leni. He took a look towards Leni's dress, "Say, that's a nice dress. Is that made out of…silk?"

Leni gasped, putting her hands up to her cheek, "O-M-gosh, it is! How did you know?"

"Weell…I watch a few fashion shows every now and then," Drew admitted, rubbing the back of his head." Leni gasped even harder as her eyes sparked.

"TELL…ME…EVERYTHING!" Leni squealed, taking his hand and dashed towards the couch. As the two converged, Lincoln, Lori, and T.K. looked on.

"Even though he was kinda rude at the beginning, I think Leni has found a new boyfriend," Lincoln declared with a smirk.

Lori nodded, "Yeah, I had my doubts in the beginning but you two proved me wrong. Good job, boys!"

"Thanks, Lori," Lincoln responded happily. T.K. squinted his eyes as he looked on towards Drew. Lincoln took notice, "Is there something wrong, T.K.?"

"I know I remember that cat somewhere but…where, though?" T.K. pondered, raising a eyebrow.

Lincoln patted him on the back, "Don't sweat it, man. Besides, we did a great thing today." He motioned towards Leni and Drew, who were still talking. T.K. gave a small nod.

 _Later that evening…_

T.K. stood in front of Lori's and Leni's room with a bored expression. After the speed dating event, Drew asked Leni on a real date around sunset. She and Lori spent all day preparing Leni for it. She asked for T.K.'s opinion because she knew that he would only tell the truth about her overall look; lying would lead to an angry Leni and no one wants an angry Leni. T.K. let out a groan as he struggled to try and remember Drew. "Ugh, there's somethin' familiar about Leni's date but I can't put my finger on it," T.K. explained to the reader.

 **CREAK!**

"Oh, Tee Keeee!" Leni called, hiding her growing grin behind the cracked door. T.K. squinted his eyes as he tried to get a better look. Giggling, Leni slowly opened more and more of the door, revealing herself to T.K. The young dreadhead's jaw dropped at the breathtaking sight of Leni: she finished her new sea-foam green dress, which had see through sleeves and a small slit, white high heeled sandals, a fashionable pair of sunglasses, and her hair was curled, giving it a wavy look.

Smiling warmly, Leni gave a adorable, flamboyant pose on the door to show off her dress, "So, like, what do you think?"

"Buh, buh, b-buh, beautiful!" T.K. sputtered, blushing wildly. Gushing happily, Leni walked over, crouched down, and held him by the cheeks.

"Aww, thank you, Terri! Do you want anything while I'm gone?" Leni asked.

T.K. shook his head as best as he could, "No, thanks. Your happiness is enough for me."

"He he he, such a sweetheart! Are you sure?" Leni pried, pulling T.K. into a tight hug.

T.K. patted her back, taking in her mint perfume, "Yeah, I'm sure. Good luck on your date, doll."

"Thanks!" Leni praised.

 **DING DONG!**

"Eee, he's here!" Leni squeaked with a wide grin. She ran downstairs as T.K. followed her. Leni opened the door to Drew, who had a dark grey suit on and was holding a bouquet of flowers. "Drew, you came!" Leni hugged him before taking a look towards the flowers. "Are those for me?"

"Yep, hand picked them myself from the flower shop," Drew answered with a smug smile.

Leni clapped with joy, "Great, I kno-"

"Hahahaaa, I'm sure you do, Keni. I know a better place. One of those fusion restaurants called Arigato Amico. Ha, nice, right?" Drew cackled, abruptly catching T.K.'s attention.

"Um, yeah, I guess; my name's Leni by the way. Now, shall we, like, go?" Leni asked, holding her hand out.

Drew grabbed it, "Yeah, yeah." He looked towards T.K., "I have her back before midnight, little guy." They head out the door as T.K. closed the door behind them. Lincoln and Lori walked to him with Lincoln eating a sandwich.

"Hey, T.K., was that Leni? She looked beautiful," Lincoln pointed out, chomping down on his sandwich.

"Yeah, probably your best plan yet, twerp," Lori complimented, rubbing Lincoln's hair.

T.K. gave no response as Lincoln waved his hand in front of him. "Hellooo, T?"

"I…think I remember who's Leni's date is. That cackle of his is the same one that Keith's older brother lets out. Lincoln, I think we just set up Leni with him!" T.K. revealed fearfully.

Lincoln and Lori dropped their sandwich and phone respectively, jaw dropping, "WHAT!?"

"I've heard from Keith that Drew liked to corral multiple girls and also that he scored at least seven girls in one summer," T.K. recalled.

"Dastardly Drew…I literally thought he was an urban legend until my golf coach reported him to the principal after he tried to flirt with the varsity girl's team" Lori said before glaring at Lincoln, "I take back what I said about the plan, Lincoln."

"I didn't hear you come up with any ideas," Lincoln argued, glaring back.

Lori cracked her knuckles, "Say that again, twerp!"

"'EY, focus on the matter at hand. Now, what are we gonna do?" T.K. insisted, pushing the two apart.

"WE?! YOU two are gonna tail Leni and make sure that she's literally ok! Now, TRY not to get caught!" Lori instructed fiercely.

Lincoln and T.K. gave her a salute, "Ma'am, yes, ma'am." They raced out of the door.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Leni found more about Drew during the date. Needless to say, Drew was kinda crude, rude, and he kept forgetting her name. She kinda wanted to end the date then and there but the night is still young and she believed that Drew could change. Leni took in the scenery as they ate their food, "Wow, this place is, like, so couth!"

"Heh, it is the bee's knees, Deni," Drew cackled. At a nearby table, Lincoln and T.K. sat down and listened to the conversation as best they can. They had to keep their distance so that they wouldn't be caught.

"Ugh, I thought that greeter would never budge," T.K. groaned, picking up a menu brochure.

"Yeah, I can't believe how snooty someone can be," Lincoln nodded, picking up a menu brochure as well. He stifled through the items and gagged, "Eww, sushi and maggot infested cheese? Who would eat that?"

T.K. raised an eyebrow towards his uncultured brother, "Look around you, Linc. This restaurant sells Japanese and Italian cuisine exclusively." Lincoln gave a glare towards T.K. "Now order somethin' or they'll kick us out," T.K. instructed before a particular item caught his eye. "Spicy tuna lasagna? Oh, I gotta try this."

Lincoln rolled his eyes, "Only you can think of food at a time like this." He looked towards Leni and Drew. "Shh, they're talking."

"Hey, Jeni, try some of that wasabi," Drew ordered, pointing towards the container full of it.

"Ohh, will it make my skin shiny?" Leni piped, looking at the container in interest.

Drew shrugged with a grin, "Something like that."

Leni took the small container and picked up a medium amount of wasabi. She placed in her mouth and began to chew it happily. Lincoln's and T.K.'s jaws dropped in horror.

"Oh, god, tell me that she did NOT just do that?!" T.K. face palmed in disbelief.

Lincoln nodded fearfully, "She did."

Drew still kept that grin, "So, how does it taste like?"

Leni stopped chewing and looked towards Drew. "Hmm, it's harsh and not really, like, fresh tas-ACK!" Leni grimaced, feeling the full heat of the wasabi. Drew finally lost it and began to laugh out at Leni's unfortunate situation. The fashionista spitted out the wasabi and screeched as she searched for something to take the pain away.

Lincoln and T.K. were appalled at Drew's behavior. Gritting his teeth, T.K. hopped out of his chair, grabbed a fork, and began to make his way towards Drew. Lincoln saw this and grabbed T.K. by the arm, "T.K., no! You'll blow our cover and go to Juvie," Lincoln whispered harshly, pulling him back.

"Well, what do you want me to do, huh!? He made her eat wasabi! That was completely foul!" T.K. shot back.

Lincoln sighed, "I know, bro. I promise we'll get him back for that. Just be patient." Growling, T.K. stabbed the fork onto the table and sat back down. Drew grabbed a fish and held it over Leni's mouth.

"Here, here, the fish will take the heat off," Drew informed, dropping into her mouth. Leni chomped down on the fish eagerly until the spice went away, The waiter came by with the bill. Drew checked his pockets before giving Leni a sheepish look, "Say, Weni, I left my wallet at home. Could ya.."

Glaring, Leni sighed before taking her own wallet out.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Drew decided to take the date to Dairyland. That made Leni nervous as she detest roller coasters with a VENGEANCE. To be honest, Leni want the date to be over but her instinct told to stick it out in hopes that Drew would redeem himself. Lincoln and T.K. slowly followed them behind with a newspaper as they walked to the line for the Milk Churner.

"That guy is the definition of SCUM!" T.K. whispered harshly, wrinkling the newspaper.

Lincoln nodded, "I agree." He looked up at the Milk Churner sign, "Wait, I thought Leni hated roller coasters?"

"Maybe she got over them, Linc. Now, move it! We're loosin' them!" T.K. barked, picking up speed.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Aw, man, I got the both of us all day tickets. We'll be riding everything by the end of the night! Isn't that great, Yeni?!" Drew squealed happily.

Leni gave a sheepish nod, "Y-Yeah, I can't w-wait to ride it!" She gave a small whimper. Drew showed the booth attendant the passes and the attendant escorted them to the first cart.

"Here you go, lovebirds. Please wait as the other get situated," The attendant told as he walked away. Drew hopped up and down excitedly while Leni shook like a leaf. More people, along with Lincoln and T.K., sat in their directed seats.

"T-minus five…four," The attendant counted down. Leni's pupils shrunk down to pinpricks. "Three…two," The attendant continued. Leni sweated profusely as she stood up. Lincoln and T.K. hid just in time.

"STOP, LIKE, GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!" Leni screeched, waving her arms wildly.

"Whoa, whoa, Peni, calm down," Drew demanded, attempting to place his hand on her shoulder. Leni slapped his hand off of her.

"Don't touch me! Did you even care about asking me how I feel about roller coasters!?" Leni asked angrily, crossing her arms.

Drew was flabbergasted, "Oh…so you don't like roller coasters, then?"

Leni facepalmed, "And people, like, say that I'm an idiot. I stayed with you because I thought we could have something, like, special from your first impression but I was wrong. You got my name wrong, you nearly made me rode on a roller coaster, and you made me eat something that I knew nothing about and LAUGHED at me! H-how dare you, Drew!?" Tears began to flow freely from her eyes.

Drew attempted to touch her again. "Heni, come on, you not think-"

 **SLAP!**

Drew recoiled from the hard slap. The crowd cheered for Leni as she glared at him fiercely. "*sniff* DON'T…TOUCH…ME! AND MY NAME IS LENI!" Leni yelled. She turned towards the attendant, "GET ME OFF OF THIS NOW!"

The attendant nodded quickly as he lifted the safety bar off of her. Leni stood up and powerwalked out of the line. Lincoln and T.K. exchanged worried looks.

 _Three minutes later…_

The brotherly duo traced Leni's shrieks of sadness to her sitting on a lone bench near the exit. She was utterly devastated from what happened. They gave her look of pity as they slowed their pace to a walk and sat by her. "Hey, cinnamon roll, you alright?" T.K. asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

Leni sniffed before wiping her tears, "No, I'm not. Everything's not, like, alright, Tee Kee. That was one of the worst dates I've had in my life! I'm so stupid!"

Lincoln raised an eyebrow, "Wait, hold on a second. Did he even ask you if you liked sushi and rollercoasters?"

"N-no," Leni answered curiously, stopping the waterworks to listen.

"On top of that, he tricked you into eating wasabi and laughed at you! He deserved to have the crap slapped outta him! Leni, you could do so much better," T.K. said, giving a loving grasp on her shoulder.

Leni gave a small smile, "Thanks, boys." She raised her eyebrow in confusion, "Wait, why are you two, like, here, though?"

"We won all day passes," T.K. lied.

"There was a new ride," Lincoln lied.

Leni giggled and grinned, "Sooo, you two weren't checking up on me, huh?"

"…Yes," They answered sheepishly. Leni gushed happily and hugged them both tightly.

"Awwwww, boys, you didn't have to do that for me," Leni said lovingly, snuggling them.

"I couldn't help it, I can't STAND those Conways!" T.K. growled.

Lincoln nodded, "Ditto, but he makes Keith look like a angel compared to him."

"Me also. Although, I totes LOVED this cute dress I made! You boys want to go home and play video games?" Leni asked, standing up.

"Yeah!" The boys responded with gusto.

 _The next day…_

"I'm sorry that things didn't work out between you and Drew, Leni," Lori apologized, saddened that Leni couldn't find Mr. Perfect.

"It's ok, Lori. Maybe, I'm not ready for a serious relationship juust yet but when I am, I'll like, asked you, Linky, and Tee Kee to help every step of the way," Leni smiled warmly.

Lori gave her a hug, "Aww, Leni!" She then gave a look of confusion, "Wait, where is T.K.?"

 _Meanwhile…_

Luan rang the doorbell to the Conway's residence and ran off the porch. She hopped back into the bush and lifted her gas mask up, "The package has been lit. I repeat, the PACKAGE has been lit. You have Big Poppa, T.K.?"

"Yep, the big fool gonna be sorry that he treated Leni like that," T.K. smirked eviliy, holding a yoga ball. They heard the door opened and a scream.

"Oh my god, who put this bag on the porch and set it on fire?!" Drew shouted. The two heard him stomping the bag out. They held there laughs as Drew gagged and coughed. "Oh…my…god, is this DOG POOP!?"

"Now, T.K.!" Luan ordered with a confident grin. Nodding, T.K. stood up and heaved the ball with all his might. Drew was still gagging as he saw a grey large ball coming towards him.

 **SMACK!**

 **A/N: Nothing to say really but hope you enjoy this one, peeps! Review like your life depended on it.**

 **Tossin' bandz in your direction! (This song is so fire!)**


	25. Blood Siblings

"You are perfection. You are the ultimate beauty queen. You are the crem de la crem of pageants," Lola glared at her own reflection. She glared some more before giving a confident smirk. "Yes, I am." Her stomach grumbled in protest due not having any food. "Princesses can't rule on a empty stomach. I hope I still have those mini sandwiches from yesterday," Lola walked towards her hidden mini fridge.

She opened it and gasped in horror, "My sandwiches! Who would of…LANA! Ugh, fine, I just ask someone. No one can't say no to THIS," Lola empathized, giving her reflection a coy wink. She walked out of her room and down to Lori's and Leni's room. She knocked on the door and waited. Lori answered with a glare.

"What is it, Lola? I'm busy right now," Lori informed, wagging her phone.

Lola rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure. Talking to your boyfriend counts as 'busy'. Now, can you fix me some mini sandwiches?" She gave a sad puppy dog look.

"Uh, no. Go ask Mom or Dad," Lori advised as she attempted to close the door but Lola stopped her and glared.

"No, I want you to do it. Now, you will, missy, or I'-"

Lori crossed her arms, "Or you'll what? You have nothing on me and you know it."

Lola's eyes widened. "But, I, but you did-" She sputtered, trying to remember what Lori did.

"Nothing, now beat it, twerp," Lori demanded rudely, closing the door and arming her system.

Lola stood shocked before face palming, That has never happened before; she usually has something incriminating to use against any one of her siblings. Now, the time to have something incriminating as blackmail didn't surface. "Ugh, come on, Loud, you're better than this. Haven't those mob movies taught you anything at all?!" Lola deprecated herself. She heard another door open and saw Lincoln dashed out, "Ah, Linky, he'll never say no to me! Oooh, Link-"

"SorryLolaClydehasanewvideogamethatwebothbeenwaitingformonthsgottagobyeloveyou!" Lincoln motor mouthed, rushing down the door and out of the house.

Lola stood there speechless as she tried to comprehend what she heard. Her skin turned red and she gave a low growl, "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAGH!"

 _Five minutes later…_

"I appreciate the help, Mama Loud. Krystal and her parents are going to love this," T.K. grinned excitedly. T.K. asked Rita to help him cook a few things because Krystal wants him to meet her parents in two weeks. Rita happily obliged and also gave a few pointers herself.

Rita gave a smile of her own, "You're welcome, dear. You know, meeting your significant other's parents is a huge step in building relationships. You see, Lynn had me meet his parents and vice versa."

"Really? What happened?" T.K. asked, packaging the last of the food.

"Heh, well, when he first stood at the door, he look like that he saw the most petrifying ghost in his life. Or that he saw my dad and he was glaring daggers at the poor man; furthermore, that's the beginning of the da-"

"HONEY!" Lynn Sr. screamed, dashing into the kitchen. He had a pained look on his face and he was clutching his hand tightly in a towel. Rita and T.K. rushed towards him in worry.

"Sweetie, what happened? Rita inquired worriedly.

Lynn Sr. hissed again before answering, "I cut my thumb after slipping on a slick spot."

"How bad is it?" T.K. asked. Lynn Sr. gave him a close look of his wrapped hand in response. Blood was slowly seeping through the towel. It was beginning to make T.K. very, very, sick to his stomach. He couldn't stomach the sight of blood after seeing a dead body when he was six, which blood was pouring out by the pints. T.K. tried his best not to dry heave.

Rita tsked her lips, "Looks bad. We need to take you to the hospital. Terri, can you help me carry your father to the van?"

"Y-yeah, n-no problem," T.K. jittered nervously, clutching Lynn Sr.'s good hand. The two helped Lynn Sr. to the van. T.K. opened the door and Lynn Sr. hopped in. Rita got into the driver seat.

"Thank you, Terri," Rita expressed with a smile.

Lynn Sr. nodded thankfully, "Yeah, champ, you really came through."

"Heh, it was no problem, really. Just willing to lend a helping hand," T.K. brushed off nonchalantly. The parents gave him another smile as Rita put the van in reverse and backed out of the driveway. They drove off as T.K. walked back into the house. "Ugh, that was uncomfortable. I'm glad that no one saw that" He crossed his arms and gave a pleased smirk. "…I mean that about Papa Loud's hand. Not the fact that I'm afraid of blood, heh heh," T.K. gave a sheepish smile to the reader. He walked towards his room, not noticing Lola was listening from the stairs.

She gave a sinister, slasher-like smile, "Ooh, I think I have found my new servant."

 _The next day…_

T.K. snoozed in total bliss as he slept the morning away. He can always counted on the Sandman…and weekends to maximize total sleeping potential. He felt a slight weight in his bed but continued to sleep. He then felt a finger tapping his head so he turned away. The finger persisted until he growled and opened his eyes to Lola grinning starry-eyed into the depths of his soul. She held a butler suit in her hands also. T.K. let out an unmanly yelp and rolled out of bed in pure instinct. "Lola!? Girl, I tryin' to sleep!"

Lola kept that smile, "And I need a new butler and you fit the description to a T, sir!"

T.K. froze in confusion before letting out a series of cackles, causing the princess's smile to falter into an annoyed frown. After his cackle fest ended, T.K. grabbed Lola by scruff of her dress and lifted her down to the floor. "Chica, you had me goin' for a sec. Now, run along to your typical girly things while I go back to sleep." Lola stood in place, not leaving.

"No, I mean it, butler. You're gonna serve me and YOU'RE gonna like it!" Lola hissed, wrinkling the suit in anger. T.K. raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Heh, oh yeah, what are you gonna do 'bout it, Lil' Miss Small, Pink, and Ruthless?" T.K. challenged, crossing his arms. Lola let out a sinister giggle, catching T.K. off guard a little bit.

"Oh, Terrence, you must not know about my…reputation," Lola smirked, clutching her right glove. T.K. raised an eyebrow as she lowered her glove. She revealed a large scrape that was bleeding profusely. How did T.K. not noticed this was beyond him, but the mere sight of it shut him up and made him sweat heavily. Lola smiled even harder, "Aww, what's wrong, T.K.? Scared of a little…BLOOD!?" She advanced closer to him.

"Stop, get away from me, you blond demon!" T.K. shouted, stepping back erratically. It fell on deaf ears as Lola came closer.

"Hmm, I think…no," Lola answered darkly, making T.K. stand against the wall.

T.K. did the best he could in order to make distance between himself and Lola, "I-I'm warning you, Lola!"

"Or you'll what? Beat me up? I'm a little girl, Terrence. It would be automatically my word against you," Lola jeered knowingly, lifting her shoulder up to T.K.'s eyes.

Not wanting to bear this any longer, T.K. finally cracked, "Alright, jeez! I'll do whatever you want! Just put THAT away!"

In a split second, Lola shifted her demeanor from tyrannical, mini she-beast to a cutie patooie of a sweetheart, "Wonderful! Now, to get you out of those mangy clothes." Before T.K. knew it, Lola zipped and zoomed around him, stripping him of his sleeping clothes and into his suit. "There we go! Now, you look spiffy, mister!"

T.K. had a very unamused look as he growled in annoyance.

"Ahem, is there something you want to saaay, butler?" Lola smirked confidently.

"Kill…me…now," T.K. answered flatly.

Lola glared, shaking her head, "Ah, ah, aaah! That is NOT how you address a princess."

"Oh my god," T.K. groaned, rolling his eyes before grinning hard. "It's…feels great. Thank you, Princess…Lola."

"Great, now lets go! Daylight is wasting away," Lola ordered happily, grabbing his arm and rushing upstairs.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

The little princess wasted no time in running her new butler to the ground. After asking Rita to drive them to mall and forcing T.K. to bring his winnings from his skate competitions, Lola felt like she was the queen of the world, "Forty shoes, thirty dresses, and fifteen tiaras. A pretty good haul if I do say so myself right, butler?"

"It will feel pretty good when put my foot up your-" T.K. started darkly.

Lola caught some of it and turned her head with a glare, "What was that, butler?"

"Nothing!" T.K. replied quickly with a grin.

Lola squinted her eyes before looking forward. They walked out of the mall and down the sidewalk towards the ice cream shop. Before the shop was a crossing intersection, where there was a puddle in front of the two. Lola gasped and stopped herself and T.K.

"What?" T.K. said, fixing his grip on the bags.

Lola pointed to the puddle, "There's a puddle in front of us. I, Lola Marie Loud, will not be walking through any type of…filth."

"Soo, you want us to stand around like idiots or are you gonna do somethin' about it?" T.K. snarked.

Lola gave that smirk of hers, "Me? Oh, I'M not going to do anything, BUTLER. YOU are!"

"Ugh, fine!" T.K. sighed in irritation, taking his sport jacket off. Lola stopped him by laying her hand on him. He gave her a confused look, "What?"

"You are NOT laying your jacket on the puddle!" Lola ordered, much to T.K.'s confusion.

"Wait, it'll wash out, Lola," T.K. reassured, continuing further. Lola rolled her eyes and stopped him again.

"No, you philistine. I don't want my pumps to become dirty," Lola informed as if T.K. should have know that.

T.K. squinted his eyes in distain, "Really? Lola, you have FORTY pairs of shoes. One dirty pair is nothing to worry about."

"That IS something to worry about, T.K.! Now, lay down on the puddle," Lola demanded coldly.

"What, you must be outta your mi-"

Lola glared ferociously, "Do it or I'll lower my glove again!" T.K. sighed heavily before lowering himself on the puddle. He could feel the cold, dirty water seeped through his uniform. Lola walked across his body, while T.K. hissed in pain from her heels. He felt degraded but he can't do anything about it as long as Lola knew his fear. "That's better. Come on, butler, you wasting daylight." Lola resumed her walk to the ice cream shop as T.K stood up.

 _One hour later…_

In Lola's room, she was having her ever so fabulous tea parties. Her new butler stood beside her, waiting on her every whim and need. "Oh, that's marvelous, Madam Ironside. I'm happy that your husband was able to return to you safe and sound from the war." Lola raved. The poor dreadhead was bored outta his mind from this mindless playtime.

"Any much longer and I'll die painfully from boredom," T.K. thought disdainfully.

"Oooh, Terri, General Fluffs needs a refill," Lola chirped with a smile. Groaning, T.K. lumbered over and poured the imaginary tea without any effort. That wasn't gonna fly with the princess, "I don't hear any teeeeeea!"

Gritting his teeth into a painful grin, T.K. poured the tea again and made whishing noises. "There! Better, your majesty?" T.K. asked forcefully.

Lola nodded, "Very! Also, Lady Kimono says that you are slouching. Do fix your posture, butler."

"Well, tell Lady Kimono that she need to mind her d-'

"Hey, big bro, little sis! I'm just puttin' bugs for Izzy," Lana greeted with a grin, walking in the room. Lola grimaced at this before pointing to T.K.

"Ewww, disgusting! Butler, please remove this ruffian from my premises. She's ruining the tea party," Lola hissed angrily.

"Lola, you're outta lin-"

Lola hardened her glare, "Do it, or else!?"

Sighing, T.K. walked over to Lana and snatched her up by her shirt collar. The girl in question squirmed and to wiggle her way out. "Hey, you can't kick me outta my room! Let me go, T.K.!" The two were out of the hallway, which T.K. dropped her on her butt. Lana gave a fierce glare in response of this surprising behavior.

"I'm so sorry, Lans," T.K. apologized, closing the door. He turned around to Lola, who had a satisfied smile on her face. "Happy?"

Lola nodded, "Very! Now, butler, a certain General Fluffs has been dying for his tea. Hop to it."

 _The next day…_

 **DING DONG!**

"I'll get it!" T.K. convinced. He turned the knob and opened the door to Krystal, who smiled at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Terri, I was going to head to the park for a walk. Would you like to join me?" She smiled brightly.

T.K. returned the smile, "I would love to-"

"Buuutler!" Lola walked up to the couple. Rolling his eyes, T.K. grumbled a few curse words under his breath. The princess held out a nail file to T.K. and grinned, "I'm in dire need of a pedicure. I'm sure that you won't mind help me out, would ya?"

"I'm a little preoccupied right now, Lola. Maybe when I get back later," T.K. proposed, motioning towards Krystal.

A eerie smile crept on Lola's face. That type of smile could spell trouble for anyone smart enough to take visual cues. "Ooh, that's ok! Maybe I could show Krystal how her boyfriend squirmed like a little girl?"

Biting his tongue to not curse Lola out, T.K. took a deep breath and calmed down. "Honey, I can't. Family matters but I'm still coming to YOUR family reunion next Saturday."

Krystal's demeanor brightened slightly, giving a small smile, "Ok, I'll see you then, querida." She smooched him on his right cheek before she walked from the porch. Closing the door, T.K. hear shoes tossed off in two directions. He turned to Lola, who was barefooted. The smirk on her face didn't soothed T.K.'s growing worry.

"Now about that pedicure, butler."

 _Three hours later…_

Lola's eyes gazed around her room as she frowned. There was something amiss in her room but she didn't know what. Luckily, she had a certain handyman to help her. "Butler!" Lola called. The man in question lumbered up to her, rubbing his eyes.

"What? I was nappin' you know," T.K. complained.

She pointed to the dresser. "My dresser. It's blocking the window. I can't fawn over my GLORIOUS looks if the room is dark as Lucy. Be a dear and move it."

"Oh my, fine!" T.K. groaned, walking towards the dresser. Stretching, he crouched down and grabbed a good part of it. He lifted with his legs and carried the dresser with his hands. "Where to?"

"Over there," Lola pointed towards the top left corner. The dreadhead walked slowly towards the designated area. He began to lower the dresser until Lola cleared her throat. "Nuh uh, not there. There's a draft that's too cold."

"Wh-what!? Then where else!?" T.K. breathed heavily.

The princess pointed the wall in front of her. A space cleared of anything furniture. "Right there, Terri."

The poor guy was thinking that Lola was practically torturing him; nonetheless, he moved towards the spot. Before he could place it down, Lola cleared her throat once more. "Ugh, what!?"

"Not there, Tee Kee. The blandness will contrast my cuteness. Over there, please?" Lola pointed one more time.

Visibly shaking in anger, T.K. once again walked to the spot. He set the dresser down and stretched his back. His eye twitched in irritation as he realized where he put the dresser at. "What the? This the same spot that I began!"

"Perfect! Thanks, butler," Lola grinned, walking out of the room. T.K. grabbed a nearby pillow and cursed with all of his might.

 _The next day…_

There was nothing better to calm T.K. down like stuffing his face at Burpin' Burger. He took Lincoln with him because he needed his help about Lola. The little squirt was drove him insane and he felt that there's no way out. "Wow, T.K., I never seen you scarf down this much food before. Lola's really got you on a leash, huh?"

"It's not only that, she knew about my hemophobia. The lil' demoness must have overheard or seen me being scared," T.K. pondered, eating more fries.

Lincoln took a sip of his milkshake, "Do you think so?"

"Lincoln, how else she gonna know? Besides, I don't have a diary," T.K. reminded flatly.

"Good point. Say, how did you phobia developed?" Lincoln pried curiously.

T.K. stopped eating before taking a deep breath. "When I was livin' back in Dallas, crime was runnin' amok. Bullets flyin', bodies droppin' like flies, and there wasn't enough police members to contain the mayhem. One day, my best friend came up to me with practically stars in his eyes. He told me that he founded a dead body from a drive by. I never saw one before and it made me curious, so I said why not."

"A ACTUAL dead body?" Lincoln cringed.

"Yep, I still remember the stench it gave out that day; it smelled like pure rotten eggs and the sun beamin' down on it wasn't helpin' at all. We finally got there and my friend show me the corpse. The shriveled body, exposed guts, and dried blood made me throw up. The only thing that mattered to me at the time was to get away from the horrid thing as fast as possible. I was never the same when seein' any blood since then." T.K. concluded.

"Gross," Lincoln responded with a cringe, taking another sip. "Hmm, I don't know if this could help but maybe you could do what I did and snoop around her room for some dirt on her. You probably can find what she's scared of."

That made T.K. think long and hard. He could finally get Lola off his back and things could go back to normal. "Ah, what do I have to lose? I'll give it a shot."

 _Two hours later…_

With Lola gone to practice for her next pageant, it gave T.K. the opportunity to sneak around and find that potential secret. He crept inside of the twins' room and began his search. He decided to search Lola's bed for starters. There was a diary on her bed, which T.K. pick up and opened.

"Dear diary, the scariest thing has happened to me today," T.K. began. "A moron would be snooping around in my room in order to find something to use against me. Only a nincompoop would wrote a, you know, SECRET in a diary of all things. Now, get out of my room!" T.K. finished, tossing the diary away with a groan.

He gave a look towards the closet and dashed towards it. His hopes were dashed away when he opened the double doors to find another note. "Oh, puhlease, as if I would hide something valuable in my unlocked closet. I'm warning you, LEAVE NOW!" This is getting him nowhere. The next object of interest was the trash can. T.K. ran towards it and peeked through it to find another friggin' note. "Ha, not all trash is another man's treasure! BEAT IT ALREADY! Oh my god, I'm never gonna find anything."

He tossed the trash can away before scanning his eyes towards Lola's dresser. He cleared the distance in a mighty bout. Opening all of the drawers, he ravaged through each and everyone of them in desperate attempt to find ANYTHING on Lola. At last, he found…..another god damn note. "Really, you must that hopeless if you're gonna find any of my secrets. LEAVE NOW!"

T.K. facepalmed, "That's it! I can't find not a lick of useful information on Lola to get her off of my back! I'm doomed to be a slave forever to that bratty lil' hal-" The doorknob sounded out, alerting T.K. to whomever is about to enter. The boy slid under the bed and crawled to the far back in order to make him small as possible. After several agonizing seconds, the door opened to Lola as she walked inside. T.K. could her gasp in horror to the damage he caused from his reckless search. She growled darkly and T.K. thought he heard steam whistling like a tea kettle.

"LANA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I GONNA-" Lola threatened before Luna, for some odd reason, slid on her knees into the room and played a long solo on her guitar. Meanwhile, T.K. sighed as he waited for both of them to leave in order for him to leave himself.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Finally, Luna was done with her solo and left. Lola cooled down significantly and left as well. T.K. made his way out of the room and down the stairs to Lincoln playing video games. "So, did you find anything, T?" He asked, pausing the game.

T.K. growled and shook his head, "No, every hidin' place that I looked, there was a note tellin' me to leave. Lola has her lips sealed shut. Anymore ideas, planning maestro?"

"Hmm, maybe you could go down the pageant venue and ask around for info. Also if you can, look for a little girl named Lindsey Sweetwater," Lincoln advised.

"Huh, I guess I'll go get my skateboard and head down t-"

"Guys," Lucy called from behind T.K., causing him and Lincoln to jump in fright. "Did either of you two had a chance to talk with Lola today?"

Lincoln shook his head, "I haven't, Luce."

"She been using me as a personal butler lately so I'm too mad to talk to her. Why you askin'?" T.K. pried.

"Well, she wanted to borrow my container full of fake blood. I heard her say that she was using it for make up practice," Lucy responded. That made T.K. contemplate something very serious: did Lola made that scrape of hers a fake just to make T.K. do all of those horrid things? The more he thought, the angrier he became. Neither Lucy or Lincoln dared try to snap him out of it. Taking a deep calming breath, T.K. cooled down and gave a smile that hid his eerie intentions.

"T.K., are you ok?" Lincoln asked, slowly hopping off of the couch to check on him.

T.K. raised his palm to stop Lincoln, "Yes, I'm PEACHY! Thank you, Lucy, for letting us know about this info. We'll be sure to let her know as soon as possible."

"Oook, then," Lucy replied with a hint of worry. She walked away. T.K. began to walk upstairs while Lincoln followed after him.

"Wait, T.K., lets just sit down and talk about this. You don't have to do anything rash," Lincoln urged in vain.

T.K. glared darkly at him, "Oh, I'll sit down alright." Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief. "On one knee while holdin' Lola over my other knee and spank her behind for dishonesty!" He continued to the top but before he could head down to the suspect's room, he saw her zip by while Luan chased after her with Mr. Coconuts, who was wearing clown makeup.

"Keep that monstrosity away from me, Luan!" Lola shrieked fearfully, turning to head downstairs to throw off the jokester. That failed to work as Luan stayed on her tail.

"Why deny a nice JESTER, sis? This BOZO just wanna say hi!" Luan called joyfully. Lola's screams and Luan's titters echoed through the house. It seemed that little display gave T.K. the perfect solution to get Lola off of his back.

"You think you've got me caterin' to your every whim, princess. Well, too bad for you, I know what makes ya squeal," T.K. grinned evilly. He walked back downstairs to enact his plan for freedom.

 _Later at midnight…_

Lola dreamed one of the most pleasant dreams in her short life. By pleasant is actually overlooking the entire state of Michigan in her large, insanely expensive castle towards her slaves that she ruled with an iron fist as she laughed manically. The joy that she gets from bossing T.K. around was immeasurable. She thought what demeaning things she could make him do tomorrow during pageant practice: brush her hair, guard her as she hog the T.V. all day, or make him pick all the bran from the cereal. Oh, the possibilities were endless!

The princess was so wrapped up in her happy thoughts that she didn't hear her and Lana's door open. A lone shadow crept quietly towards her bed. It used the moonlight to make sure to not step on Lana's animal lest that they would alarm their master to the intruder. The shadow finally reached the bed and snuck up right beside Lola on her right. It flicked its finger to her nose a few times to wake her up. With a low growl, Lola pulled her sleeping mask up to confront the rude person but a good look at her assailant made her blood ran cold.

The trespasser in question had white face paint that cover his face, a huge, honking red nose, blue painted diamonds over his eyelids, pink blush circles on his cheek, bright red lips, and pointy, jagged teeth that was morphed into a seriously deranged grin. Lola gave small, terrified whimpers as the clown gave one simple question. "'Eeeeey, princess, why sooo serious!?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

 _In outer space…_

Two astronauts were fixing a malfunctioning light on the space station. Lola screamed so hard that the frequencies traveled to the ocean of emptiness.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

One astronaut stopped in shock. "What's wrong, Johnson?" The other checked.

"I don't know. I feel…a disturbance." The first one answered.

 _Five minutes later…_

As soon as Lola yelped, everyone woke up and sprinted to her room. When they look through the doorway and saw T.K. guffawing his heart out in clown gear and Lola crying, they put two and two together real quick. T.K. had to go wash all of the make up off, which took a little bit of elbow grease; furthermore, he got grounded in the process. Rita, Lori, and Luan made sure that he get every last spot. "If I catch you going through my makeup again, you and I are literally going to have a problem, Terrence!" Lori threatened.

"And that goes double for scaring your little sister," Rita added angrily.

"Triple for using my clown gear," Luan added also.

T.K. dried his face off the towel, "Yes, ma'ams."

"Good!" They all responded before giving each other blank looks from the unintentional synchronization. Lynn Sr. walked up to the three with Lola closed by.

"Actually, honey, its not entirely the boy's fault," Lynn Sr. vouched.

Rita raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, dear?"

"Lola said that she overheard the time I cut myself and basically made T.K. be her servant by using his fear of blood," Lynn Sr. described.

"Huh, T.K.'s afraid of blood. The irony is too real," Luan commented.

Lori shrugged, "You literally learned something new every day."

"Girls, go to bed. Now, Lola, is this true?" Rita quizzed. Lola nodded sadly. "Well, for strong-arming your brother, you are grounded also, young lady."

"I understand, mommy," Lola retorted. Lynn Sr. and Rita also headed to bed, leaving Lola in the hallway by herself. She walked up to the bathroom and stood in the doorway. The princess gave a few light taps on the door to let herself be known, "T-Terri?"

T.K. lifted his face from his towel and gave a disdainful scowl in the mirror, "What!?"

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for taking advantage of your hemophobia. All I want was to be pampered like a princess like in those Bisney movies. I guess I went crazy with it," Lola predicted, rubbing her shoulder nervously.

"You realized one thing but those princesses on those movies don't go around bossin' people around and usin' their fears as leverage," T.K. snarked. Lola drooped her head down further, causing T.K. to sigh and walk towards her. He cupped her chin to make her look at her. "Lola, you have a lot to learn to be a true princess, but I, Lincoln, and everyone else believe that you can do it. No one would want to follow a princess under fear alone."

"Yeah, you're right. I was going about it entirely wrong. People want a princess that is loved by all, not feared by all. I'll give it my best, Tee Kee!" Lola promised with a determined nod.

T.K. grinned, "That's the spirit, Lo'! Say, since I scared you, that's makes us even, right? He let out a cackle while Lola giggled. Afterwards, he reinforced his earlier mood with a glare. "Seriously though, do not pull that mess again, girl. I only did that to teach you a lesson."

"Got it," Lola responded. She held her arms out and T.K. scooped her up in a tight hug. He gave her a few tickles on her sides, causing her to let out a few titters.

 **A/N: Aaaah, another fresh fic for the books. Same as usual, review and let me know what you think. A Halloween fic will be here soon.**

 **ON TOP OF OL' SMOOOOOOKY!**


	26. Becoming the Mask

**Note: This take place ten years later. OOC warning.**

Halloween is the perfect time to dress up into whatever costume, obtain as much candy as you can possibly stomach, and get into some good ole mischief. That would be wonderful if you're a child, but there are times where a person has to grow up and take responsibility. T.K. is halfway on that scale since he really doesn't have much to do aside from skateboarding for large sums of cash. He actually missed being dressed in an epic costume, going around getting candy, and wreaking so much havoc under the scale of it being legal.

He and Lincoln sat on the couch in his condo, zipping through countless channels that were showing numerous of specials made for the spooky holiday. T.K. groaned before tossing the remote away. "Linc, lets do something for Halloween."

"Hm, what do you mean, T.K.?" Lincoln pried, sitting up.

"I mean lets go do something mad crazy for Halloween. You know, throw toilet paper on neighbors we hate, eat a shit ton of candy, and have a good time," T.K. elaborated.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow, "Huh, why? Aren't you too old to be going trick or treating?"

"Oh please, age is just a number to weigh us down. You telling me that you don't want to have any fun at all on the night which allows all of us to do so?" T.K. interrogated, crossing his arms.

"Well, think about it. Would it be weird for a twenty one year old man to be running around grabbing candy and such? Also, what do you mean by all of us?" Lincoln repeated.

"You know, you, me, and the girls. Come on, after a bit of coaxin' from yours truly, they'll be on board as well. Trust me," T.K. predicted confidently.

 _A half hour later…_

"Operation: Hallow's what?" Lynn read the board in confusion. It took a bit for everyone to meet up to T.K.'s condo. Now, to explain to the girls about what is going to happen.

"Operation: Hallow's Jam, Lynn. First off, we get dressed in whatever costume that you can buy, second, get dressed and go out for some trick or treating, and finally, kick back at the Hallow's Bash down at the community center and park. Any questions, ladies?" T.K. asked with a smirk. Lori raised her hand. "Yes, Lori?"

"May I state that this is the most-"

"Awesome plan ever!" Lily squealed, running up to T.K. excitedly. "I have the perfect route to maximize our total candy load." She took out a homemade map and rolled it out.

"Oh come on, Lily, this 'operation' is literally for little kids like yourself. Finally, I don't think Mom and Dad would like you being out that late for a party," Lori argued.

Lisa looked up from her notepad, "If I may, Lori, the night of All Hallow's Eve is occurring on a Friday, which leaves the weekend the optimal time to extend our state of subconscious or layman terms, sleeping in."

"Yeah, dude, I've beens cravin' for some chocolate peanut butter cups," Luna piped.

Luan wagged her eyebrows coyly, "It's been awhile since I had a good CHOCO. Choco? Chuckle?" Everyone groaned as usual. "Now, I'm in because I've been DYING to try out some new Halloween pranks!"

"Although I'll be cheating my diet, but I would love to go out trick or treating for some candy," Lola said.

The girls continued to voiced their approval while T.K. looked towards Lori with a smirk. "Eleven to one, Lori. Your call." Everyone else looked towards the phoneaholic.

"Fine, I guess it would be nice to cut loose and get some candy. Where do we start, twerp?" Lori queried.

T.K. wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Knew you come around, 'Ri. Now, we need costumes. There's the J-Mart store that has a sale on the costumes." Lucy stepped up from her seat.

"Sorry to stop you, T.K., but I have a better store in mind for our costumes. Those J-Mart hacks know nothing of preparing a proper Halloween costume. It just opened last week. I'll show you all the way," Lucy promised.

T.K. nodded, "Well, if say there a better store then I believe you. Lead the way, lil' lady." He stepped aside and waved his hand towards the door.

"Thank you, big brother," Lucy expressed, walking towards the door. T.K. and the others followed in suit.

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

Everyone followed Lucy to the store that she recommended. In various cars, they pulled up to a decrepit, medium sized building. Windows had holes and cracks, bricks were falling out of place, and the place looked like it could fall over at any second. The surrounding woods and the hyper realistic Halloween decorations didn't help the surprisingly frightening atmosphere. The Louds got out of their vehicles and looked around the area.

"Uh, wow, Luce, you sure that this is the right place?" T.K. pried, shutting his door.

Lucy nodded, "Yes, the address is 6669 Darkwood Avenue. There's the number." She pointed to the wall besides the door that in fact that the address number is the same as she said it.

"Dude, I'm getting horror movie vibes from the scenery alone," Luna compared, looking around uneasily.

"Kinda spooky if you asked me," Lily commented in a scared tone, holding on to Luna.

"Alright, lets just get these costumes so that we can leave," Lincoln reminded, walking up to the porch. T.K. knocked on the door and they waited…and waited…waited.

"Some store, Lucy. They can't even bother to answer the-"

 **CREEEEEEEEAK!**

The loud creaking stopped T.K.'s mini rant as the now opened doorway showed a small, elderly, humpback man. He squinted his eyes to everyone. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"My little sister said that you sell costumes here. Are you the owner?" Lori queried.

The old man nodded, "Yes, my costumes are one of a kind. REALLY one of a kind. Please, come in and peruse my fine establishment." Stepping aside, the Louds entered the dark, dank store. The inside wasn't any bigger that the outside: The floorboards creaked, water dripped from the leaky pipes, and lights flickered on and off. The costumes close by were causing a claustrophobic feel. Almost everyone was hesitant to look around except for Lana.

She broke away and quickly found a large bear pelt. "Aww, awesome! Are you selling this?"

"Why yes, and there may be some bear claws to complete that wild ensemble. Let me go find them," The old man instructed, walking off.

Lola squinted her eyes in disgust, "Ack, how can he live in this heap of a store?"

"He probably wasn't expecting customers, Lola. I guess I'll take a look around," Lynn said, walking towards a rack of costumes. She scrolled through the selection before she let out a huge gasp. "Holy crap, is this a luchadora costume?! This I gotta buy!" She pulled out a red, revealing luchadora costume and went to find the old man.

One by one, encouraged by Lynn and Lana's findings, they split up on their own to find costumes. Shortly, Lori founded a female general's dress, Leni founded a kunoichi costume, Luna founded a treasure hunting outfit, Luan founded a revealing clown costume, Lincoln founded a demon hunting outfit, T.K. founded a ninja costume with reptilian motifs, Lucy founded a succubus outfit, Lola founded a circus ringleader outfit with a hat that has stubby arms, Lisa founded a dragon costume, and Lily founded an Indian costume.

"Dude, check out this treasure hunting costume," Luna called out, holding her costume with pride.

T.K. nodded, "Yeah, this is some grade-A stuff. The scales on this ninja gear is so lifelike!" The old man popped outta nowhere, scaring the skater.

"I take that you all like your costumes?" The old man questioned with a smirk.

"Yes!" Everyone else answered happily.

"They're literally so wonderful!" Lori complimented with a smile.

Lola nodded, "Yeah, I'm surprised that your business isn't booming."

The old man bowed gratefully, "I happy to hear that, everyone. From the bottom of my heart, all of your purchases are fifty percent off! Come over to the cash register and I'll ring you up." He walked to the register as everyone else lined up to make their purchases.

 _Later that evening…_

T.K. stepped out of his bathroom after a hot shower. He rubbed his hair vigorously to dry it off. The ninja costume was laid out on his bed neatly, ready to be wore for the night. Tossing the towel away, T.K. grabbed the hood and began to get dressed. Halfway through, he hear his phone's ringtone of a Celine Fierce song. He tightened the harnesses down and tied the knot to his pants before putting on his ninja slippers.

He grabbed his phone and looked on the screen. It was Lincoln who was calling him. He slid his finger across the screen and held to his ear, "Hello?" A tingling sensation surged through him.

"T.K.? Thank God, you answered! Look, man, something's wrong with the girls! Are you already dressed?" Lincoln asked with a scared tone.

T.K. dropped his relaxed demeanor, "Huh? Yeah, why? What's wrong with them?" The tingling sensation increased to a mild itch.

"They're acting strange! Like, when they put on the costumes, they are a whole new person! Lori is acting like a general from Hell, Lana is acting like a real bear, and Luan is pulling off even more bad jokes and very dangerous pranks!" Lincoln listed frantically.

"Lincoln, they probably just gettin' into character. Ain't nothin' wrong with finding your own spirit of Halloween," T.K. assured, scratching lightly across his body.

He heard Lincoln sighed, "That's the problem! They are getting WAY into their costumes. Look, just come over and see for yourself."

"Alright, I be there in a-AH!" T.K. screamed, feeling the now burning sensation. He dropped to his knees as he felt his body morphing: His skin hardened into thick scales, long, sharp claws protruded from the ends of his fingers and toes with an extra claw coming from the back of his foot, a long, slender tail extended from his butt, and his face turned into a snout filled with now sharpened teeth. The feeling faded away as T.K. looked over himself in shock, "HOLY SSSSSSSSSHIT!"

"T.K., T.K., are you ok?" Lincoln queried in worry. Looking down, T.K. shook the shock away and grabbed his phone.

"Yessssss, I'm ssssstill here. Give me a few to make it down there," T.K. ordered, hanging up the phone. He raced out of his room, hoping to end this just as it begun. Little did he know, he and everyone else would be in for a long night.

 _Ten minutes later…_

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

T.K. knocked desperately on the door. The overall nature of the situation was very reality breaking to say the least. Finally, Lincoln opened at last…and took a look to his…brother. "What the…"

T.K. held up his hand, "Don't assssssk. Let me in." Lincoln did as so, stepping aside. The dreadhead took a look around: the couch was flipped upside down, scrape marks decorated the walls and the floor, and there was fire extinguisher foam all over the love chair. "How tha hell? Who did thisssssss?"

"Lisa. It's hard to believe that costume of her breathe fire," Lincoln commented, scratching his head.

T.K. raised his eyebrow, "You sssssssay that now after witnessssssin' what jussssst happened to me! Where are the ressssst of the girlssssssss and where issss your cosssstume?"

"One, they raced out of the house and I tried to stop them but got trampled, and two, I was going to start to put it on when you came over here in yours, but seeing what happened to everyone, I threw it into the trash," Lincoln replied in sequence. The more Lincoln talked, the more T.K. felt…hungry. The fleshy skin reminded him of a raw chicken before its put into the fryer, or the snow white hair that could probably taste like whipped cream or a powdered donut. One thing mattered: T.K. must FEAST!

Lincoln noticed the weird look on T.K.'s face, "Uh, something on your mind, T.K.?" He slowly stepped back in hope that T.K. wouldn't noticed, but T.K. slowly followed him.

"Yesssss, you. I'll let ya in on ssssssomethin', Link. I've been fasssssstin' all day so that I can eat all the candy. Now, I think that I ssssssshould cut the chassssse and have ssssome hot linksssss," T.K. grinned evilly, dragging his claws along the couch. Lincoln's eyes widened in fear from the frightening wordplay.

"WHAT!?" Lincoln yelped, preparing to run. T.K. let out a fierce hiss before pouncing Lincoln. The transformed reptile snapped his jaws and chomped at Lincoln but he wildly dodged every attempt. Lincoln felt his way around before finding the fireplace shovel. He swung with all of his might.

 **CLANG!**

T.K. tumbled over from the strike as Lincoln stood up and ran to the kitchen. Lincoln heard a guttural roar while he find something else heavier to defend. Forks, no. Spoons, what could a spoon do? Knifes, tempting but he just trying to stun T.K. Finally, he founded a cast iron skillet and prepared himself. T.K. leaped into the kitchen and quickly leaped towards Lincoln once again.

This time, Lincoln readied himself and swung with Lynn's batting practice in mind.

 **BONNNNK! CRASH!**

Various objects flew from the crushed table after T.K.'s crash landing T.K.'s eyes whirled all over the place before focusing once again. These scales of his can really take some punishment. Standing up one more, T.K focused on the skillet and bumrushed Lincoln. Lincoln swung again but T.K. clamped his jaws down tightly. He increased his pressure before snapping the skillet in two.

The only thing that Lincoln could do was drop his jaw from the shocking amounts of power before looking to the reader. "Dang it!" T.K. grabbed Lincoln and slammed him to the ground. T.K. growled, showing his insane amounts of teeth. Lincoln scrambled his arms even more erratically to find something else. Sadly, the only thing he could find was an air horn. "Really!? Ugh, here goes." Plugging his ears, Lincoln pressed down the button.

 **BLURRRRRT!**

T.K. let out a loud roar of distress and dropped to his knees. It was unsure if Lincoln should take a step closer to him or leave him and find the girls. "Ugh, my head. Thisssss ringin' won't go away," T.K. moaned, rubbing his forehead to sooth it. Lincoln looked to the air horn and back towards T.K.

"Bro, are you ok?" Lincoln asked nervously. He had to be sure if it was safe for obvious reasons. T.K. opened his eyes and looked towards Lincoln with a weary look.

"Assssside from the pounding headache, I'm fine. Why?" T.K. questioned.

Lincoln gasped, "The air horn! It snapped you out of your frenzy! Quick, pull it off!"

T.K. began to pull and pull furiously at his costume. The costume was magically attached to his skin, which caused excruciating pain to him. "UGH, I can't! It'sssss like another layer of ssssssskin. I'm worried about the girlssssss.

Lincoln stood up and pointed toward the front door. "Come on, T.K., we need to go after the girls and save them from themselves!" He sprinted to the door. T.K. quickly followed after Lincoln.

 _Seventeen minutes later…_

The duo made their way to the town square, where numerous of people were fleeing in the direction that they came in. A woman stopped in front of them and clamped her hands onto Lincoln tightly. "Why are you still here!? RUN FOR YOUR LIFES! A GANG OF GIRLS IS REAKING HAVOC!" The woman warned madly, shaking Lincoln back and forth.

T.K. barged in on the conversation, "A gang of girlssssss!? Where are they?!" The woman took one good look at the monstrosity before her before dropping Lincoln on his butt, and ran away screaming. "Well, sssssorry! I'm not wrong for bein' concerned about my sssssssissssssterssssss' well beingsssss!" T.K. informed flatly.

"Come on, we can't waste anytime, T," Lincoln reminded, standing up. He looked in the distance and saw a blob rushing towards them. "What's that?"

It was Lily riding on Lana, and she was foaming madly at the mouth. On the other hand, Lily is wielding a tomahawk. She gritted her teeth as the two closed in on the boys, "Take this, land stealers!"

"Get outta the way!" T.K. yelled, leaping out of harm's way. Lincoln did the same as Lily swung with all her might, missing them completely.

"Lily Loud, put that tomahawk down before you kill someone!" Lincoln demanded angrily.

Lily pointed her tomahawk fiercely, "No, you come onto my land and trick us with your fancy foods and gadgets to only spread your filth and disease upon my people! No more! We are going to take back our land even if we have to go through those that oppose us!"

Lana snarled and growled, feeling Lily's anger channel through her.

"Reminder, Lincoln, that ain't Lily nor Lana. That'ssssss ssssssome malevolent force posssesssin' them," T.K. reinforced.

"Charge!" Lily screamed, raising her tomahawk high into the air. Lana roared and trotted quickly to the boys. They narrowly dodged her lethal swings as Lincoln figured something out. A black cable stretched to the speakers that played a variety of Halloween songs. Lincoln smirked before turning to T.K.

"T.K., go near that cable in front of you and be ready to pull on the count of three, ok?" Lincoln instructed.

T.K. nodded, "Got it!" Meanwhile, Lily and Lana was preparing for another charge. They zoomed towards the boys for the third time. Lincoln and T.K. leaped for the cable and grabbed it.

"One, two, three! PULL!" Lincoln shouted, pulling back on the cable. T.K. pulled back as well, causing the cable to shoot up as Lana crossed it. She tripped, causing her and Lily to fly towards the food table.

 **CRASH!**

Various foods flew all over the place from the landing. The delusional girls were dazed; this was the boys' chance! "Lincoln, now!" T.K. urged.

Lincoln nodded and grabbed the air horn. He held to the girls and pressed down the button.

 **BLURRRRRT!**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Lana and Lily shrieked, holding on to each other. They gave blank looks and looked to each other.

"Lincoln? T.K? Where are we?" Lana pried in confusion.

Lily gasped at the sight of T.K., "Kelli, what happened to you!?"

"We'll exxxxxxplain once we grabbed everyone. Do you know where the ressssst of your ssssissssters are?" T.K. interrogated.

Lily shooked her head, "Not all of them but I saw Leni and Luna head towards the spook house."

"Yeah, what she said," Lana added.

Lincoln nodded, "Alright, everyone, let's go!"

 _Ten minutes later…_

Leni silently dashed through the hallways in search of anything evil to vanquish. On the other hand, Luna was scoping the living room out for any sacred treasure. "'Oy, what's a girl gotta do to find sum treasure around here?!" Luna asked, her accent dripping with British association. Sadly, she doesn't know that the spook isn't really equipped to carry anything of value. It only has cheap scares to offer but she won't have not of that.

"心配しないで、私の友人、私たちはあなたのためにいく. つかの宝を見つけるでしょう1," Leni assured determinedly, clutching Luna's shoulder.

Luna scratched her head in pure confusion from what Leni had said, "Yeeah, you've lost me, love; however, your tone empowers me to push on!" The girls' eyes widened as they heard the front door being kicked open. They turned their heads towards Lincoln, T.K., Lily and Lana.

"There they are!" Lincoln yelled, pointing to the brainwashed girls.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Lincoln, we were here the 'hole time." Lincoln glared in annoyance to T.K.'s sarcasm. After the shock, Leni grabbed her ninjato and glared at T.K.

"悪魔！降伏するか、あなたの血は私の鉄の渇きを消し去ります！2" Leni threatened, gripping her blade tightly.

The four gave dumbfounded looks to whatever Leni just said. "Ooooook, did anyone elsssssse get that?" T.K. questioned.

"No," Lincoln, Lana, and Lily responded with a shrug of their shoulders.

Leni hardened her glare, "まあ、ダイ!3" Leni leaped with a distance that will make the even most athletic long jumpers growl in envy. Kunoichis doesn't play around when it's about carrying out their job. Lincoln and T.K. grabbed Lana and Lily respectively and moved out of the way. They ran into the dining room and shoved them both underneath the table.

"Stay here!" Lincoln ordered with authority.

Lana and Lily pouted, "But we can help!"

"Girlsssss, it'ssssss for your own good. We'll let ya know when it'sssssss sssssssafe," T.K. promised. He and Lincoln dashed back to the living ro-.

 **BANG! BANG!**

The resulting gunshots from Luna sent the boys back into the dining room. They hid on the wall that separated from the living room. "WHEN IN THE FLYIN' FUCK DID LUNA GET A GUN!?" T.K. whispered, petrified of the close call.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Lincoln replied with the same amount of fear.

Lana peeked from under the table nervously. "Is everything ok, guys?:

"Yeah, everything'ssssss o-"

 **RIP! SHING!**

"AAHHHHHH!" Lincoln and T.K. shrieked. Leni's blade nearly went through Lincoln's head.

"やったよ！私は悪魔を手に入れました!4"Leni screamed with joy from the other room.

"Lincoln, try and sneak on Luna while I'll deal with Leni," T.K. planned.

Lincoln's eyes widened from the possibly bad plan, "What!? Are you crazy!?"

"A little bit but that'sssssss not the point. Look, Luna would be too focusessssed on sssssshootin' us down and there'ssssssss a doorway leading to the living room where sssssshe isssssss," T.K. explained, pointing towards the doorway at the end of the dining room.

"But what if she sees me before I see her?" Lincoln pried.

T.K. sighed, "Jusssssst take cover and wait. When ssssssshe getsssssss near, sssssssound the horn. Now, go!" He ran off to the nearest doorway. Lincoln gulped before quietly creeping to the other doorway. He gave a peek and saw Luna, who was firing after T.K. Lincoln kept going until he was right behind her. He heard T.K. struggled with Leni as he reached for the air horn. Gripping the canister, Lincoln pressed down on the button.

 **BLURRRRRT!**

"YIKES!" Luna yelped, covering her ears. The evil force that held her mind was fading away quickly. Her eyes fluttered open and turned her head to Lincoln. "Bro, is that you? Where are we?"

Lincoln hugged her tighly, "I'll explain later. What matter now is that you're safe, Lu-Lu." The rock goddess smiled warmly and returned the hug.

"Ssssssorry to break up the moment but Lincoln usssse the horn on Leni would ya?!" T.K. demanded in irritation, holding Leni in a reverse bear hug. She struggled and cursed T.K. out in Japanese.

"Right, sorry," Lincoln apologized, taking out the air horn.

 **BLURRRRRT!**

"EEP!" Leni squealed, gritting her teeth. Groaning, she looked back towards T.K. in confusion. "ティー・キー、私たちはどこにいますか？このキュートな衣装はどこにありましたか？5"

"Leni, sssssstop sssssspeakin' in Japanesssssse," T.K. ordered flatly.

Leni smiled brightly, "Ok!" T.K. dropped her down on her feet. That's four down, six more to go. Lana and Lily rushed into the living room.

"Are you two ok?" Lana queried worryingly.

Luna chuckled and rubbed Lana's head, "Yeah, dudette."

"Come on, everyone, lets go," Lincoln commanded, heading towards the front door. Everyone else followed.

 _Five minutes later…_

Not even after they set one foot out of the spook house, the gang was bombarded with pie bombs from an unknown source in the sky. They returned to the porch to take cover. The bombs exploded violently everywhere. Luna scraped the residue off her face and tasted it. "Hmmm, coconut cream pie. That's only could be…"

"Luan!" T.K. growled, looking up in the sky. Lincoln and the girls followed his gaze towards Luan, who was riding on Lisa flying in the air. Lisa roared before puffing her cheeks out. A strong stream of fire blazed towards the porch. Everyone shrieked and leaped out of harm's way.

"Heehehehee, hush a PIE, babies! Now, you all are under the PIE of the storm!" Luan quipped joyfully.

The porch didn't stand a chance against the fierce flames nor the exploding pies. "Great, how are we gonna manage that?!" T.K. groaned.

Lincoln looked around and saw a empty bucket on the front yard. "T.K., can you get that bucket. We could use that to get Lisa out of the air!"

T.K. nodded, "Righto, boss." He hopped over the porch railing and dashed for the bucket.

"Be careful, Tee Kee!" Leni yelled fearfully. T.K. snatched up the bucket as fire and pie bombs chased after him.

"Good PIE and good riddance, palooka!" Luan shouted, throwing pie after pie after pie.

Sliding to a stop, T.K. heaved the bucket towards the porch, "Lana go fill that up with water!" The bucket sailed through the air before landing in Lana's arms. She gave a quick nod and ran into the house. The maelstrom of pie bombs and fires continued to plagued T.K. as he hid underneath a pickup truck. "Lana, please hurry up!" T.K. groaned.

His prayers were answered by the sight of Lana running back out of the house and on the open. Lisa snarled and turned towards her older sister. Soot blew out of her nostrils before puffing her cheeks out. Quickly, Lana gripped the handle and heaved the water right at the fearsome duo, "Take a chill pill, Lisa!"

"Ha, it's funny because she's dressed as a dragon and she breathed fir- Oh, dang it," Luan cursed flatly.

 **SPLOOSH!**

The water drenched them both heavily; Lisa took the worst of it as she coughed and sputtered. On top of that, her wings were dampened, causing her and Luan to fall to the ground. Everyone quickly came out from their hiding place and surrounded them. Lincoln took out the air horn and pressed the down.

 **BLURRRRRT!**

"Well, some Halloween this has been, huh?" Luan muttered, rubbing her head.

Lisa clamped her ears before opening one eye in annoyance. "Enough! Ugh, my eardrums can't take that kind of rubbish noise! What has transpired these past few hours?"

"The cosssstmesssss we brought made ussssss act like what ssssssssaid cossssstume isssssss. How many of usssssss are left?" T.K. asked, looking towards Lincoln.

Lincoln scratched his head, "Let's see: Lori, Lola, Lynn, and Lucy."

"Alright, dudes, we need to split up. T.K, Lana, Leni, we'll deal with Lori and Lola. Lincoln, take Lisa, Lily and Luan, and you all deal with Lynn and Lucy," Luna orchestrated.

Lincoln nodded, "Alright. Come on, girls!" They ran to confront the remaining sisters. Luna and her group sprinted to the other direction.

 _Forty five minutes later…_

Luna, Leni, and T.K. finally found the two hot headed blondes in the parking lot of the community center. Lola was juggling cars with her hat, which was actually a sentient being that grew muscular arms whenever it was worn; furthermore, Lori was gazing the entire lot cautiously with a pair of binoculars. "It is now twenty hundred hours. No sight of the enemy," Lori informed, looking towards Lola.

"That's great. Now, I can practice my juggling in peace," Lola sighed in relief. Lori put a finger to her chin in thought before coming up with a idea.

"Say, cadet, how about you help me with a personal pest of mine?" Lori asked with a devious grin.

Lola mirrored her grin with her own, "What do you have in mind, ma'am?"

"The pest's name is Pingry, Carol Pingry," Lori responded darkly.

Lola rubbed her hands together evilly, "Ooooh, can we make her a personal servant of ours?"

"Why stop there? We can keep going and rule this miserable town! And then, the entire world!" Lori imagined with a power-hungry grin. The two shared a laugh as Luna and her gang closed in.

"There they are, dudes!" Luna shouted, sliding to a stop. Lori and Lola stopped abruptly and glared at the trio. How dare they interrupted their synchronized evil laugh!?

Leni gave a pleading look, "Guys, please! It's us, your sisters and, like, brother!"

"Yeah, just surrender and come quietly," T.K. advised worryingly.

Lori scoffed in irritation, "Surrender? Pure soldiers don't even consider the foul word a part of the English language. Cadet, take the two girls. The walking hand bag is mine!" She took out a large army knife and charged T.K. He stepped out of the way to avoid being stabbed.

"Sssssssshit, first guns! Now, knivesssssss! …Well, that'ssssss actually a sssssssstep down. Anywho, Lori, I don't want to hurt you," T.K. evaded every swipe, slash, and stab from Lori. After hearing what T.K. just said, it only made her even more determined to skewer him.

"Ooh, so you think that I'm just a woman that you don't want to fight me?! Cut the bullshit and take me on," Lori demanded angrily, increasing her speed.

T.K. looked towards his left. Luna and Leni were running from Lola, who was swinging her hat's fists to squash them both. The fire of determination grew in his stomach. As Lori made one more stab attempt, he grabbed her arm tightly. She dropped her weapon and yelped in pain. "Lori, last chancccccccce. SSSSSSSSSTOP!"

Strangely, she smirked, "Hmph, you don't have it in you. How pathetic. You're a disappointment like your mother and not as much of a man as your father."

Everything stopped as the last words left Lori's mouth. He knew that the real Lori would NEVER stoop that low to say something that cold hearted. This was the costume's work! All the poor guy wanted was to have a good Halloween with his family. Instead, his plan went all to hell and it's because of that shop keeper! The sound of Leni and Luna screaming brought him back. He looked towards them and saw that Lola was squeezing the life out of both of them.

"Perfect," He hear Lori purred devilishly. Turning his head, he saw her taking out another knife and swung it towards him. Gritting his teeth, he snapped his jaw right on the blade to clamp it still. Lori pulled and pulled, but the knife was stuck underneath T.K.'s jaws. He increased the pressure until…

 **CRACK!**

Lori's jaw dropped from the bizarre display of strength. The broken blade dropped to the ground. "What the? How did you? WHAT?" T.K. took the moment of weakness to zip behind her with reptilian speed. He raised his hand and gave her a quick, firm chop to a pressure point on her neck to knock her out. T.K. grabbed her and held her in the bridal carry. Gently, he laid her down, "At least, I didn't ssssssnap and killed her."

"T.K.!" Leni shouted in vain. She tried her hardest to prevent Lola from crushing her.

Luna wasn't faring any better, "Dude, hurry! Save us and snap Lola outta of it!"

T.K. nodded and rushed Lola to stop her. "Hmm, maybe if I could…" He concentrated his mind before turning invisible. "HOLY-MMMMMPH!" He clamped his mouth shut to avoid giving himself away. Lola's pupils pinpricked, loosening her grip on her prisoners. Luna and Leni dropped to the ground roughly. Shaking the shock, Lola clamped her hands around what could be T.K.

Drawing the hands to her, Lola opened it slightly to peek inside. But she found nothing. What she expect? She fighting a invisible being for crying out loud. "Oh, that SO annoyi-" While she was looking for T.K., he capitalized the opportunity and chopped her in the neck as well.

 **WHAP!**

"EEP! Ugh," Lola moaned weakly, dropping to her knees and then to ground. Her hat's arms shrunk back down as she went unconscious. T.K. reverted back to normal and checked on her. He saw her body raise up and down slowly. Luna and Leni ran up to him.

"Is she ok, Tee Kee?" Leni pried worryingly.

"Yeah, sssssssshe just knocked out for a ssssssspell," T.K. assured. Luna went to grab Lori, while Lincoln and his group sprinted up to Leni and T.K. They looked towards them and cringed. All of them sans Lynn looked like they had been through a vicious bar fight. "DAMN, what happened to y'all?"

"Lynn happened. Let's just say that she watches WAY too much lucha libre. That's coming from me," Lana moaned in pain, rubbing her arm soothingly.

Lincoln shuddered, "And that's not even close what Lucy almost did to ME!"

Lynn and Lucy pouted in response, "We said we're sorry!" Meanwhile, Luna came back with Lori with a fearful look on her face. She dropped Lori nearby.

"Lincoln, you still have that air horn? If so, use it bro because I hear the cops coming!" Luna warned, looking behind in the distance. Her assumptions were sadly true as sirens wailed in the air. Lincoln quickly took out the air horn and held towards the unconscious blondes.

 **BLURRRRRT!**

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT'S THAT FOR?!" Lori and Lola screamed angrily.

"No time to exxxxxplain. Everyone, pair up with sssssomeone and ssssssneak your way back to that ssssssstore. Sssssstay outta of the ssssssstreets that are lit," T.K. ordered, running towards an alley. Lincoln followed while the girls went their own way with a partner.

 _Fifty minutes later…_

Finally, everyone made their way back to the store painstakingly. They stopped to regained their breath. The store lights were off, indicating the store was closed for the night. Lola looked at the door and groaned in annoyance, "Man, the store closed! How are we gonna find him before the police find us?!"

"Wait, I sssssmell a faint, murky ssssssmell. It's coming from within the sssssstore," T.K. informed, sniffing the forest air.

Lana sniffed as well, "I smell it too, bro. You thinkin' what I'm thinking?"

"Yessssss letssssss make a house call," T.K. hissed darkly. The two nodded to each other before charging at the door.

 **CRASH!**

The door fell to the ground as the two entered the store. The scent became stronger. The merchant has to be here somewhere. "Crude but effective nonetheless. Now, with your superior sense of smell, can you two hunt down the merchant and make him fix all of this?" Lisa asked flatly.

"Got it!" T.K. and Lana answered determinedly. Luna stood at the door and peeked outside.

"I'll keep an eye out for the fuzz," Luna said. T.K. and Lana quickly got to work sniffing out the store. The other grew anxious, hoping that either one would find the merchant. Their prayers were answered when Lana yelled, "I found him!" Everyone swarmed her as she pointed to the closet door with a glare.

T.K. grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door. The scent's strength increased tenfold, casuing everyone to wa as the merchant looked up from a sitting position. He gave a sheepish smile, "My favorite customers! Uh, are you interested in some more costumes?" He was answered by T.K. clutching his throat roughly.

"NO, your cossssstumesssss causssssed me and my ssssssiblings to fight each other and practically RUIN Halloween!" T.K. yelled, holding a single claw to the merchant's eye threateningly.

"Please, please! I don't want any trouble!" The merchant pleaded, thrashing about

Lori crossed her arms and glared, "Well, we literally wouldn't be here if you simply warned us about these costumes!"

"Yes, but money is very hard to come by in recent times. It sung its temptation out to me when you all entered my store and I couldn't say no," The merchant replied honestly.

"We get it: money is the root of all evil! Do you know how to get these costumes off of us? And choose your next words carefully," T.K. warned, tightening his grip.

The merchant gasped for air, "Yes, ACK, there's a b-book around this r-room It's small and black. *cough* There's a spell that only I-I could say. P-Please, I'll even help you look for it!" T.K. dropped him on the ground.

"Everyone, fan out and search the place for a small, black book," Lori demanded. The gang began their search, while Luna looked back towards the group with a nervous look.

"Also make it fast, dudes. Cause I see red and blue, and hear sirens," She informed with a scared look.

"That's more of a reassssson to find that damn book! Actually, barricade the door!" T.K. barked. Lynn and Luna placed tables, benches, and dressers in front of it. Everyone searched in vain as the siren's wail increased in volume. The red and blue strobe lights flashed across the windows. The messy costumes store became even more messy as the search came up short.

"Crap, we looked everywhere! There's no book!" Lynn groaned, tossing a mask away. The police crashed against the barricade with a battering ram. Lily saw a hidden door and pointed to it.

"Guys, look! A trap door!" Lily squeaked in urgency.

Lincoln crouched to the door and opened it up. "The basement! That where it is! Excuse me for a sec," The merchant said, climbing down the ladder. The bashing of the door became more and more frequent.

"Anytime now!" Lana groaned nervously. Finally, the merchant popped back up with the book in question.

"Ask and you'll shall receive," The merchant responded, opening the book and rifling through it.

The barricade finally came down and numerous officers brandished their weapons, "FREEZE!"

Everyone's eyes widened, while the merchant founded the spell, "!lamron ot kcab treveR!" A bright light enveloped the entire store, blinding everyone into unconsciousness.

 _Earlier that day…_

"T.K.! T.K., wake up!" Lola proded, shaking him. They were sprawled out in front of the store. Well, the store in question wasn't there, leaving a huge open space. T.K. finally woke up and Lola helped him up. "Look, Tee Kee, the store's gone!" She pointed towards the vacant spot.

T.K. followed her finger, "Hmm, that merchant's spell actually worked." His eyes widened as came to a realization. "The hiss! It's gone! I'm back to normal!" He grabbed Lola in a tight hug and spun around. The others looked over themselves and cheered in pure relief. Lucy quietly walked up to T.K.

"T.K., I want to say…I'm sorry for ruining your Halloween. If I knew that this would happen, then I would just recommended an regular costume shop," Lucy apologized, looking down .

"Luce, we all have our plans blew up in our face. Believe me, just ask Lincoln," T.K. teased, causing Lincoln to glare. "Besides, there are numerous Halloweens down the line. This one in particular was just a crapfest. No one's at fault here," He reassured, clasping her shoulder.

Lucy smiled at the gesture. "Thanks for understanding, Terrence. Anyways, I have a slew of horror movies that WILL make your teeth chatter."

"I take you up on that challenge, dark maiden. After we get some candy," T.K. smirked. The two walked to their siblings to revamp the night's schedule.

 **A/N: I 'ppreciate anyone that sat through this entire story. Review and or critique please! Also, I like to announce that I'll be taking story requests again, but PLEASE don't get too crazy with them. Happy Halloween, stay safe, watch your candy, and have a good time out there.**

 **I wonder what should I name my small following? The Spectlings? The Spook Group. …Eh, it'll come to me.**


	27. A Brotha's Instinct

**Note: This episode is brought to you by Martial Arts Master. Also, this takes place after L is for Love.**

The Loud House was buzzing with more activity than it usually is. Lincoln and the girls were talking about the love letters that they delivered to their crushes. Now, T.K. wasn't concerned about them finding love; in fact, he was happy that everyone was able to find his or her special somebody. He was kinda of tired of double dating with Lori and Bobby. It wasn't them per say, but let just say that they take PDA to the next level.

As time goes on, T.K. thought about these matches made in heaven for the girls. He already met Paige from the time she came over for a play date with Lincoln. The ginger seemed like a nice girl to kick it with for a video game party. For the other guys, he was drawing pure blanks on what they could be. For all he know, they could be total sleezeball just like that ass, Drew! A frown formed on his face as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Hmm, the lovebug has plagued the Louds, my friends. On one hand, I want to be happy for everyone and let them be, but after what happened to Leni from a week ago, I will not stand while another girl in this household has her heart broken!" T.K. shouted at the reader, pounding his bed with his fist.

He sat up and placed his hand underneath his chin in thought, "Hmm, I need to find out what their names are though. Maybe if I check the girls' Fanstagram?" Taking his phone out, T.K. surfed the site for his sisters' account. "Alright, Leni, who you're crushing on?" He scrolled to her favorites section and find the name 'Chaz' under the caption called crush. Clickling the name, T.K. proceeded to the man's profile. He saw the profile pic, which displayed a portly guy in his late teens scarfing down a pizza.

"Huh, thought Leni wore go for more spray tanned, chiseled guys. To each of their own, I guess." T.K. shrugged before proceeding to Luna's page. He scrolled down to her crush section and founded the name 'Sam'. He clicked on it to go to the page, but it went to a another page that displayed the message, 'Sorry, this account has been deactivated.'

T.K. groaned, "Crap! Oh well, at least I know who Luna is crushing on. I may search his name on the web later. On to Luan." In the span of five minutes, T.K. sought out every name of the crushes that the girls had. All but Sam; not even Boogle searching work on finding that elusive Sam. Call it stalking, but he will do anything to keep 'em happy and safe.

"Ok, that's all the names: Chaz, Sam, Benny, Francisco, Silas, Skippy, Winston, and David. That's a ton of dudes, but I worried over MUCH worse. Now, to do research on everyone of them to see what makes them tick." T.K. informed, walking over to the table. He sat down and pulled out a notepad. The boy spent an hour going back and writing everything about the crushes.

Lincoln came down the stairs as T.K. finished writing out the last part of his paper. "T.K., Mom said to come up for dinner. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is peachy so don't worry your head about it, kiddo," T.K. assured, patting Lincoln's head. He slid the list underneath a folder.

Lincoln moved away from T.K.'s hand and gave him a unamused glare. "You're only two months older than me, dude. Look, just come to the dinner table, ok?" He turned and walked upstairs. As Lincoln left, T.K. turned back to the table and retrieved the list.

"That was close. Can't have any wandering eyes snoopin' on my plans. Anyhow, I really do need a bite to eat," T.K. agreed, hopping off the table. He walked out of the basement and onto dinner.

 _The next day…_

"Ok, Chaz should be working in a place called…Weekends," T.K. reminded himself, walking into the mall. He looked to his left and saw the place that he was looking for, locating it at the very end of the vast hallway. He quickly made his way to it. Looking around the clothing establishment, seeing racks of shirts, jeans, shorts, and coats as far as the eye can see. He saw a fat teen racking shirts. Smirking, he walked towards him. "Excuse me, cuz, are there any skate shoes for sale?"

Chaz looked towards him, "Hmm, Chaz don't know, little dude. Follow me." He led T.K. to a row of skate shoes, ranging from low tops to high tops. T.K. scanned around before finding a pair of royal blue low tops. He pointed to it eagerly.

"Those. They look pretty good," T.K. commented with a smile.

Chaz grabbed them and handed to him with a smile, "Smart choice, little man. You seem to have a knack for clothes."

"Eh, not as much as Leni Loud," T.K. shrugged, turning his back towards Chaz with a smirk. His smirk grew as he heard Chaz let out a love filled sigh.

"Leni Loud. One of the most beautiful girls in school. You know her?" Chaz pried with a grin.

"I'm a friend of her brother; however, she's a total sweetheart," T.K. answered, wagging his eyebrows.

Chaz nodded, "Yeah, she even sewed up my winter coat a few times when we're younger. You know, a few days ago, I got a letter from her about how she liked me. Chaz didn't know whether to be honored or nervous."

"Huh, why? Guys would KILL to be your position," T.K. informed honestly.

"Well, yeah. But I'm not sure if I'm worthy enough to be around such a kind, generous, stunning girl like her. Look at Chaz, I'm fat enough to be my own continent while Leni is such an masterpiece," Chaz explained, rubbing his arms nervously.

T.K. gave a look of pity to him. High school is such a strange place where ANYONE could be chopped down to size over the littlest thing. Teens can be such petty and stupid beings. He could somewhat understand Chaz's plight. "Look, take it from me. I'm dating a big girl when I could have find easily someone better. But I didn't because I chose her heart over her looks. That was Leni's doin': choosin' what's inside you instead of on the outside. She especially needs a guy like you after what happened to her," He pointed to Chaz's heart before giving a grimaced look. "Wow, that was corny."

T.K.'s corny pep talk actually sparked a fire of determination in Chaz. He slammed his fist onto his open palm and glared into nowhere, "You're right, lil' dude! Chaz need to act on this opportunity fast!" Looking where to T.K. was, the boy suddenly vanished. "Huh, where you go!? Don't you want your shoes?!"

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

The smell of beef and fries grazed T.K.'s nostrils as he waited his turn at the Burpin' Burger. He crossed out Chaz on his list as he pondered about the mysterious Sam. Just who the heck was this Sam anyway? Why doesn't he have any social media accounts? What kind of guy doesn't have any accounts now? The questions keep piling and piling on until…

"Kid! May I take your order?!" The cashier shouted, causing him to jump with a yelp.

"Oh, yeah. I would like a Big Burp combo. I want the burger to have pickles, cheese, and double the secret sauce," T.K. ordered quickly. The cashier typed the order out. T.K. thought to himself before coming up with a random pun. "Say, what the burger robber do to the tied up victim? He blew the victim FRY high! Huh, huuuh?!"

The cashier gave a unamused glare to the young boy, "We sell fast food here, kid. Not host amateur night. Keep it moving."

Rolling his eyes, T.K. walked away from the moody cashier. He didn't get far before he bumped into somebody. Falling to the ground, T.K. rubbed his head and looked up at the…person. The person in question was a ventriloquist dummy; a female dummy at that. She wore a pink dress with black flats. Her hair was blonde with a light blue bow. "AHH!" T.K. screamed, leaping back from the sight.

"Say, handsome. Could ya spare some change so that I can get me some grub?" The dummy asked in a high, raspy voice. A teenage boy in his mid teens pulled her back to his face and stared at her with a disapproving glare.

"Ms Kiwi, what did I say about asking money from strangers?" The boy asked. He had curly, brown hair, wore a light blue buttoned down shirt with dark grey jeans, and white sneakers.

Ms. Kiwi glared at the boy, "'Ey, Benny! I don't 'ppreciate you talkin' me down like you are my ole dad. Why I oughta give you a shiner for that!" T.K.'s eyes widened at the mention of Benny's name.

"You were being rude and was practically begging!" Benny snapped back.

"Uh, ahem. You said your name was Benny, right? That some unique dummy you've got there," T.K. commented with a raised eyebrow.

Benny nodded and grinned, "Yep and yep, built it myself two weeks ago. The second greatest creation I've ever made."

"I feel that, I feel that. You know, your dummy reminds me of this other dummy that this chick had. What was her name? Lara, Lemy, Louise?" T.K. listed in thought.

"Oh, you mean Luan Loud? Yes, she practically inspired me to create Ms. Kiwi. …And among other things," Benny added quietly with a blush. T.K. took notice of this. "You know her?"

T.K. crossed his arms nonchalantly, "I'm a friend of her brother. 'Ey, you look like you kinda of fond of her on the account of your blushin'."

"Well…yeah, you got me. See, my parents were massive supporters in whatever I did. When I was younger, my dad pointed out that I had the knack to brighten up anyone's day. He would say that time and time again until finalIy sat down and really thought about one day. The thing is, I was very shy about performing in front of others, so I joined in the middle school's drama club last year so that I can break out of my shell. Generally, it was turmoil for me because I would choke even if I didn't had an audience," Benny remembered.

"So, Luan helped you with your stage fright?" T.K. guessed.

Benny scratched his head nervously, "In a way, yeah. She was this big ball of energy that kept piling on joke after joke, earning laugh after laugh. That not even going into her mime skills; let's just say it really did left me speechless. I have her to thank for breaking me out of my shell, and becoming more self confident in my abilities. Just the way her cute buck teeth stick out from her upper lip, her adorable giggling laugh of hers, and lets not forget the way she pull her pranks on peo-"

 **WHAP!**

Benny's cheek was tinted red from Ms. Kiwi's slap. "We get it! You're in love, Romeo!" Ms. Kiwi interrupted flatly. T.K. stepped in between the two before it got ugly.

"Look, I know it ain't none of my business but why don't you tell her how much of an inspiration she became to you," T.K. advised.

"Well, it could work but what if she says no?" Benny pointed out nervously.

T.K. shrugged indifferently, "Well, I don't know what to tell you but only this: you can't be scared to fail. I know that this is strange coming from an eleven year old but it's better than nothing."

Benny and Ms. Kiwi both thought about this. "Hmm, that sounded oddly helpful. I think about it when I break the news to Luan."

"Great! Now, I think that my food on the counter," T.K. excused. He walked away to leave Benny to digest the conversation.

 _Ten minutes later…_

T.K. scoped the park in search of Francisco on his skateboard. Kids frolicked and played with their friends in the playground. A group of teens were tossing a football back and forth. The athlete said on his Fanstagram that he goes here for a game of catch with his friends. Before he knew, a football came spiraling towards him at a high speed and…

 **WHAP!**

The ball took the boy off his feet and he landed on the ground hard. "OW! Ugh," T.K. groaned, rubbing his stomach. A tan skinned boy in electric blue ran up to him with a concerned look. He also had similar buck teeth to Lincoln.

"Woah! Are you ok?! That was some hit you took," The boy informed, picking the ball up.

T.K. slowly stood up and dusted himself off, "Yeah. Yeah. I've taken worse during my time in football."

"Ah, sweet! What position you've played?" The boy pried with a smile.

"Fullback. Let me tell you something: if it wasn't for my body type, I've probably would have been on my death bed," T.K. pointed out, causing him and the teen to laugh.

"Heh. I hear ya man. It can be scary when you first start out; however, there's one person who doesn't fear, well, anything really," The teen said.

T.K. raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Let me guess. Lynn Loud?"

"Yeah! Her! How did you know?" The teen pried in amazement.

T.K. shrugged, "Eh, I'm a friend of her little brother. Weird question but would you happen to be Francisco?"

"Yeah. Now, how did you know that?" Francisco nodded with an raised eyebrow.

"You kidding me, right? Other that sports, Lynn would constantly talk about you: our biceps, your overbite, and your eyes. Getting' her to shut up can be an friggin' achievement itself," T.K. muttered the last part.

Francisco chuckled, "Yeah, I'm pretty awesome. Honestly, I have to thank Lynn for changing my opinion."

"Hm? What do you mean about that?" TK queried.

Francisco blushed lightly, "Weeell, you were at that age when you think girls couldn't play the same sports as guys right?"

"Yeah. After seein' Wanda Roosey's undefeated streak when I was 9, she gave me whole new respect for women in general. What did Lynn did to you?" T.K. asked.

Francisco blushed even harder, "Well…she ran up to our group, wanting to play football with us. Naturally, we laughed at her and told her to go play with dolls or something. That little comment made her even more determined to play with us. Finally, we let her play and…she keep up with us. She made plays, followed routes, and took some tackles. The one thing that really stayed within my head was the last play; her team had the ball and we had a tied score..."

"And?" T.K. urged, rolling his hand slowly.

"She…ran me over and scored the winning point," Francisco revealed, his face rivaling a tomato. T.K. snickered as he tried to keep his laughter down. The vivid picture was painted so marvelously; Lynn wasn't the tallest teen he known and her basically trucking Francisco to the ground made the situation HYSTERICAL!

"BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!" T.K. guffawed, dropping to the ground. Francisco glared at the young boy in annoyance.

"Oh, sure! Laugh it up! Isn't like you've been trucked by a girl before!" Francisco argued defensively.

T.K. wiped a tear from his eye, "Heh, sorry. A girl playing football is VERY rare. Especially if one could plow through a guy."

"Heh, yeah. Something about a girl playing the same level of sports as a guy really can do it for ya. The way her sweat glistens, making her shine like a dirty, glorious angel. Ahhh, what a girl," Francisco sighed dreamily. He really speaks very highly of Lynn, and any person would be blind to not catch all of the obvious signs. Time for T.K. to work his magic.

"Hmm, you really like Lynn, huh?" T.K. smirked.

Francisco nodded, "Yeah. There's not a other girl like her."

"Well, shoot, go and holla at her then!" T.K. persuaded.

"Well, that the thing. I really don't know where to start," Francisco shrugged in a unsure manner.

"Hmm, well think like this. Picture Lynn as a baseball and you in the batter box. You really gotta hit her outta the park or you will strike out horribly," T.K. advised.

Francisco gave him a very unamused glare, "Did you REALLY use a baseball analogy, kid?"

"Yes. Yes I did. …I'm skateboarder, dude. I'm not a love guru!" T.K. defended.

"'Ey, Francisco! Quit talkin' with that kid and come back!" Another teen yelled, waving his hands.

"Alright, kid, I gotta run. Maybe I will take you up on that advice you gave me. Later," Francisco ran back to his group.

"See ya and good luck," T.K. said, waving before continuing his skateboarding.

 _Later that night…_

"Alright, that the first four guys. I still don't know about Sam," T.K. groaned, looking over his list. The paper in question had the first four names on it, and beside them the description of the crushes. He gave a squinted glare to Sam's name. Just who was this person anyway? The fact that Sam had no social media accounts disturbed T.K. to an extent. Luna could be crushing on a mysterious loon who is VERY in need of a female!

"Sam has to go on the back burner for now. Onto Silas, where are you hangin' at?" T.K. asked, scanning his phone for Silas's favorite hangout. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "The cemetery? At around eleven 'o clock? A little late but this is for Lucy." He snuck upstairs and peeked into the living room. It was dark and quiet in the house all throughout. It was perfect for him sneak out. Shutting the door, T.K. walked back down and grabbed his skateboard and a hoodie.

He crept to the small window and opened slowly, knowing about the insanely thin walls. Rolling through the opening, T.K. closed the window gently and crept to the front yard. He dropped the skateboard and set off to the graveyard.

 _Twenty five minutes later…_

The cold wind picked up as T.K. shoved his hands in his pockets. An uneasiness feeling washed over him as he looked over the numerous gravestones and tombs. He doesn't know how Lucy or this Slias can even be around this place. Let alone at night at that fact! He slowed his skating to a slow pace as he saw a lone boy leaning on a tombstone. As he got closer, he could hear the boy speak.

"Leaves that hang and fool / teeth waiting to suck your blood / bats drop fast... duck now," The boy spoke, looking up at the full moon. He gave a sigh, "Is there something that can help you with, mortal?"

"Uhh, yeah. First question, are you supposed to be asleep? Second question, you wouldn't happened to be Silas, no?" T.K. inquired.

The boy snorted disdainfully, "Bah! A supernatural lord such as myself doesn't need trivial things as sleep. To answer your second question, I am the dark one that you sought for."

T.K. raised his eyebrow indifferently. "I can see why Lucy would be into this one," He thought sarcastically. "Right. I was strollin' through the night, taking in the vast stars and the beautiful emptiness of the sky."

"Lies. You know nothing about the night and darkness. A blind underling such as yourself should take notes from the Lady of Darkness," Silas jeered with a frown.

Normally, T.K. would just threaten the kid and be on his way, but the moniker 'Lady of Darkness' attracted his attention. "Hmm, Lady of Darkness, huh? Wooould that happened to be the one, the only, Lucy Loud?'

Silas gasped in shock, "How would you could POSSIBLY know about the lady?!"

"I'm the companion of the Lady's white haired brother," T.K. responded.

"Hmm, I suppose your words hold the truth. As you may now know, I'm too interested in the same likeness of the supernatural and dark arts as her. But alas, my creativity does not hold a candle to her; furthermore, there's the peasant Rocky who is also vying for her attention!" Silas growled, grinding his teeth.

T.K. have to give it to Silas: he was certainly more lively that Lucy. Bless the child but she really need to lighten up sometimes. He also remember the 'Rocky x Lucy' situation. Even though Lucy could be moody 24/7, it was the same moodiness that defined her for what she is. Maybe the skater could help Young, Dark, and Lovesick.

"Hmm, quite the predicament you're in, lil' fella. Maybe I could be some help?" T.K. proposed with a knowing grin.

Silas raised an eyebrow in skepticism, "Oh, please! What could you know about fighting for true love?"

"I may not know much about love but I can guaran-friggin'-tee that I know my way about fightin'! You see, the both of you are fightin' for Lucy's attention and love. She could only chose one. You have to pull all of the stops for her to pick you as her significant other. Do NOT exchange ACTUAL blows with Rocky or that is REALLY gonna make Lucy disgusted of bein' with either of you," T.K. advised.

Silas hummed in thought, "Hmm, your pretty wise for a mere mortal. What if the fair lady rejects me?"

"Like it or not. Just move on. There are many fish in the sea," T.K. coined.

"Valuable information you bestowed to me, mortal. You have my th-"

A flashlight shone on both as a security guard was running towards them, "Hey! What are you kids doing here!?" T.K. and Silas shared wide eyed looks before splitting up to head to their respective homes.

 _The next afternoon…_

Wind blew through his dreadlocks as T.K. skated through the neighborhood slowly. He yawned once more before noticing a little boy crying beside his bike, which it had a missing tire. He had a green baseball cap that was similar like Lana and buckteeth just like Luan. For whatever reason, T.K. stopped in front of him and inspect the bike. "Wow, what happened to you?"

"M-my front tire slipped out from underneath and I scraped my kn-n-n-neeee! WAAAH!" The boy wept loudly.

T.K. nodded, trying not to look at the boy's knee. He thought about what could do. There was the sport shop just beyond the usual corner he takes on his way home. "Say, I know a sports shop straight down the street. The owner can fix and replace anything with the quickness. Hop on my board and I'll carry your bike."

"W-well…ok." The boy complied, limping towards T.K. He hopped on the board while T.K. walked over and grabbed the bike the bike carefully. Secured, the two made their way down to the shop.

 _Two minutes later…_

"Owww. I always hated this part," The boy moaned, squirming from the sting of the alcohol on his knee. T.K. patched the boy up in the bathroom while Roscoe, the sports shop owner, fixed the boy's bike outside.

"Yeah, I know that this is the worst part. Heck, you should of seen me when I took my first spill," T.K. explained with a smile. He put the bloody cotton ball in the trash. The boy looked up at the skater in curiosity.

"What happened?" The boy pried.

T.K. cackled, "I cried my heart out. 'WAAAA, WAAAAA, DADDY! I'VE HURT MYSELF!" He and the boy shared a laugh from the memory. T.K. put a bandage on his knee and placed him on the ground.

"Thanks, mister! One more thing, are you sure that the owner can fix up my bike?"

T.K. nodded, "Yep, good as new. You're welcome by the way for payin' it for you."

"Oh, thank you. See, I don't let anyone touch my bike. Not until _she_ came into my life," The boy noted lovingly.

T.K. nodded, "Hmm, her huh? Is she about your size, blonde, and wears a red baseball cap?"

"Yeah! You know Lana?" The boy questioned with a heartfelt gaze. T.K. nodded again.

"Yeah, I'm a friend of her older brother. She is VERY handy with bikes, machines, and etc.," T.K. responded. "I'm guessin' this one's Skippy," T.K. thought.

Skippy grinned brightly and nodded, "Uh huh! She also plays with the boys and she can even eat words too!"

"Hmm, sounds like a keeper. Might wanna go and talk to her for a playdate?" T.K. urged. He placed a dinosaur bandage on Skippy's knee.

"Hmm, that's sounds like fun. I don't know if I want a girlfriend. As cool as she is, I don't want to have cooties," Skippy grimaced, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

T.K. patted his head, rolling his eyes, "Whatever floats your boat, kid. I think your bike might be fixed." Grinning, Skippy hopped down from the sink and walked towards the exit. Before he left, he turned to T.K. with a thankful smile.

"Thanks, again, mister," Skippy expressed before walking out of the door.

"You're welcome," T.K. said, leaving the bathroom himself.

 _The next day…_

T.K. lounged lazily on the park bench, watching the day pass by him. Numerous goers went about their own business and a few said hi as he recognized them from school, the skate park, or etc. The bench shook a little bit as someone else took his or her seat on T.K.'s right. He took a look towards the direction in question and saw a little boy dressed in posh clothing.

He looked like one of those preppy kids from the rich neighborhood. He had a flower in his hand. Plucking each petal, he dropped it slowly to the ground. "She loves me," Petal number two. "She loves me not," Petal number three. "She loves me." Petal number four. "She loves me not." Final petal to be plucked. "She loves me! Yes!" He gave a dreamy sigh as he looked at the flower.

T.K. gave a small chuckle to the cute display. "Whatcha doin' there, kid?" The boy's head shot up from hearing the voice. Turning his head, he gave the skater a surprised look.

"Um, yeah, I was just plucking flower petals. That's all," The boy grinned sheepishly.

"Calm down, boy. Nothin's at stake here. Besides, you seemed pretty dedicated to someone if you're pluckin' petals," T.K. informed, pointed down to the fallen petals.

The boy shook his head, "Well, I, uh, wouldn't call myself dedicated per say."

"Hm. So, your crush is the one that's dedicated to whatever she does?" T.K. pried.

The boy's eyes suddenly lit up like stars, "Oh, boy! Is she ever!? The way she sashays down the runway, her shiny, long blonde hair that compliments her BEE-autiful pink dress, and her fiery, confident gaze as she looks on the audience!" From the info at hand, T.K. could easily guess who was this and who was he crushing on.

"Yeah, I actually heard of her. Lola Loud, right?" T.K. guessed with a smirk.

Winston nodded, "Yeah! It not only her personality that I love. It also how dedicated she to beauty pageants overall. I can practically feel her love for this kinda thing is authentic. A bumbling fool can even tell that any other pageant goers is only there because of their mothers trying to live through their lives. I gave Lola a perfect score on her twirler performance during the last pageant,"

"Wait, you were a judge? Ain't you a little too young to be actual judge," T.K. quizzed, raising a eyebrow.

Winston scratched his head sheepishly, "Well, yeah; however, there was a contest at my preschool that the grand prize that we could do whatever job we want. The catch was that we had to participate in a fundraiser."

"Hmm, that sounds interestin'. Gives the kids a lil' glimpse into what they can do. Now, you really like Lola don't you?" T.K. pried.

Winston nodded, "Yes, sir. I would give her my entire world for her to be happy."

"Then I really don't have much to say but: seize the moment and pour your heart to her. As tough and awkward as it sounds, it better than nothing," T.K. informed honestly.

"Thanks, mister! I'll tell Lola tomorrow!" Winston promised with a determined grin. He hopped off and headed for home. Smiling, T.K. hopped off the bench and headed to the mall arcade.

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

T.K. shoved his striker to the puck, sending it past the defending player and onto the goal. "BOOYAH! Another win for me!" T.K. gloated, pounding his chest. The other player scoffed and left the table. T.K. tossed the striker up and down in his hands cockily, "Who up for another whuppin', eh!?"

A small hand tugged on his tanktop. He looked down and saw a little boy with glasses and a black bowl cut. "I believe that I can pose a challenge to you."

T.K. chuckled, "Alright, youngin'. Get your striker and lets set 'em up!"

 _Five sets of two out of three later…_

The two traded win back and forth but the little boy finally took home the entire game by a slick shot. T.K. wasn't really mad about it; he was getting bored of winning. "Wow, I have to give it to ya, kid. Not no one was able to beat me in air hockey until you came. Good job!"

"Charmed but you weren't a pushover yourself, my friend. You gave me quite the challenge," The boy complimented, adjusting his glasses.

T.K. crossed his arms, "Hmm, so you're a fan of testing yourself in whatever you can do, huh?"

"Yes. I appreciate my intellect but also hate it at the same time as well. There's simply no one else in my age group that match my mental capacity. That's until I met her," The boy blushed with a smile.

"Hmm, is it Lisa Loud?" T.K. guessed knowingly.

David nodded rapidly, "Yes! Her! I…just don't know what is the exact deal with her but I know that her and I have the same comprehension levels. She's so interesting unlike school where it's the same day in and day out. She challenges me to use my brain to the fullest extent. And also I find her lisp and spittle fascinatingly cute!" As he said this, he blushed vividly.

"Hmm. Since you said that about her, I'm sure that you could figure out what to do to get her attention, right?" T.K. motioned with a smirk.

David gave a determined nod, "Yes, I must sought her attention so that I can further our friendship. If this goes through, then I have you to thank, stranger." With that said, David walked towards the exit. T.K.'s phone buzzed with a message. He pulled out his phone and look at it.

The message said that the new DBZ headphones had been restocked in the Musicstop store. He's been DYING for a new pair since he broke his other ones in a skateboarding bail. Grinning eagerly, he quickly head down to the store to claim his pair.

 _Ten minutes later…_

"Here you go: one pair of DBZ headphones," The clerk smiled, handing a teen girl her item. She has blonde hair with a turquoise streak. The teen wore a wardrobe that would be fitting to a rocker chick.

The teen grinned happily, "Thanks, man." She took the bag and began to walk out of the store. She didn't get far before hearing a familiar song blaring from a nearby pair of headphones. The DBZs had great sound quality but too loud and one could hear another's song from a fair distance.

The energetic melody, peppy guitar strumming, and the raspy voice. The girl followed the faint song to T.K., who was leaning against the wall. The preteen noticed her, while the girl made a lifting motion to the headphones to signal him to take off the headphones. The boy did as he was told. "Yeah, you need somethin'?"

"Say, I know that song, lil' dude. You're listening to one of Luna's songs right?" She asked curiously.

T.K. nodded, "Luna Loud? Yeah, why? You know her?"

"Oh, most def, man! Luna's my main bud!...Until recently," The girl answered with a warm blush. T.K. quickly noticed the redness in her cheeks. Her blush disappeared quickly. "Now, how do you know her?"

"I'm friends with her little brother. He put me on to her music. Now, you said somethin' about your friendship with Luna changed recently? How so?" T.K. pried.

"Oh, not in a bad way, lil dude! Just it's kinda awkward explaining this to a stranger and among other things," The girl replied nervously, worried about giving her personal info and that T.K. might tell on her if she said the wrong thing.

"Calm down, I'm not the one to go and squeal on ya. Trust me," T.K. reassured calmly.

The girl sighed, "Alright, man. A week ago, I got a letter from an unknown person. It took a while but I was able to figure out that Luna was the one that wrote the letter to me. It was the most righteous note that anyone has made for me! As soon as I knew it was Luna, I wanted go over her house and give her the biggest kiss ever; however, I remembered the time I was led on."

The skater's eyes widened in shock. This was the Sam that Luna was writing about! He didn't even know that Luna wasn't into girls like that. Keeping calm, T.K. nodded slowly, "So since found out whom wrote the note, you want tell 'er about it but you seem conflicted. Why is that?"

"Well, you see, bro. A few years ago, I met a guy who was my entire world! My mom keep remembering that I would not shut up about him. Heh heh," Sam chuckled before casting a disconsolate look. "That is until I caught him one day locking lips with another girl. I broke it off right then and there, which left me depressed for good while."

"Shoot, I'm sorry about that, chica. I'm really am," T.K. apologized sincerely.

Sam waved a dismissive arm, "Eh, don't sweat it. Later, I had a few small flings with numerous guys but they were either creeps or weirdos. It eventually made me wrote off guys for good on a relationship standpoint."

"This is where Luna comes in?" T.K. pried knowingly.

"Yeah! If it wasn't for her basically being there at my weakest, I would have been a emotional wreck. You never know who your true friends are until something big like that happens. Now, she wrote this note and I really want show her how much she means to me. But how?" Sam wondered.

T.K. shrugged, "Well, how about just telling her straight to her face? If not, try to explain in most comfortable way possible to you."

"That's it! A song! I could write a song to Luna! I gotta go. Thanks for the help, lil' man!" Sam expressed gratefully before running off. T.K. nodded in response before leaving himself.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

As soon as he got home, T.K. could practically feel the excitement radiate from each of the girls as they revealed that their crushes asked them out for a date or a play date for the younger siblings. T.K. beamed with pride but uncertainty came quickly after. What if their dates turn out just as bad like Leni's? The skater shook those thoughts away as he crept up to Lincoln's room.

He gave a knock before but there was no answer. Smirking, T.K. opened the door and silently slid inside. He looked under the bed and found the chest that Lincoln kept various disguises. How he knew about it is because the school had a costume party two months ago and T.K. was broke. Lincoln helped out and gave him a ninja outfit from the chest. Grabbing the chest, T.K. crept out of the room.

 _The next day…_

T.K. began his recon mission by trailing Lola and Lana to their dates with Winston and Skippy at the playground. He went as a cowboy with a large beard to hide his face. While spying, he found the four playing knights with Lola as a princess obviously, Skippy as the dragon, and Lana and Winston as the knights. They whooped, hollered, and laughed all through. Satisfied, he head back to the house.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

As a old man, T.K. spied on Lynn and Francisco playing basketball together on the court from a nearby bench. Lynn performed a crossover on Francisco, causing him to trip and fall. Lynn went the bucket and scored. T.K. resisted an urge to react at the glorious ankle break as he watched Lynn helped Francisco up. Grinning, Francisco offered a fist bump, which Lynn returned. Quietly, T.K. took his leave.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

T.K. peeked from the bushes in his soldier costume towards Leni and Chaz, who were in the mall food court.. The second Chaz decided to mess with Leni will be the last thing he'll do. Chaz asked Leni for her attention as he reached for his pockets; Leni was curious about what he could have. He pulled out a small black box, causing her to gasp. Opening, Chaz revealed a silver, glistening necklace. T.K could practically hear Leni squeal in pure joy as she hugged him. Smiling softly, T.K. exited the bushes to the next date.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

The calming, heartfelt strums of a guitar easily gave T.K. the location of Luna and Sam. Using the shadows of the forest while dressed like a ninja, he gazed to the two, who were nearby a stream. Luna's blushing smile gave away that she was loving the song that Sam wrote for her. Finally, Sam finished and looked towards Luna, waiting for her overall reaction. Luna quickly hugged her and gave Sam a kiss on the lips. T.K. sneaked back into the depths of the forest.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Luan and Benny laughed as they held a picnic in the park. T.K. dressed as a dog, pretending to sniff the place while keeping gazing distance to the two. Luan took a bite of her banana cream pie before booping Benny on the nose. Benny did the same, causing the former to giggle. Sharing playful glares, the two began a food fight. T.K. crawled off as the two kept pelting each other.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Lisa and David strolled through the museum, sharing tidbits of information on various pieces of history. T.K. walked around the museum in his security guard outfit to make his own 'rounds'. It was hard to gauge the visual cues but the two loved spending every second together. Finally, T.K. saw the two holding hands, so he left the children to their own devices.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Lucy looked up at the rising moon as she and Silas had a moonlight dinner. T.K. was nearby as a gravedigger. He didn't actually dug up a grave, he merely mimicked the notion of doing it. Giving occasional looks to the two kids, he saw that Lucy leaned towards Silas on his left shoulder. Looks like Rocky have some competition. T.K. quietly gave the two some privacy.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

The skater flopped on his bed, panting from exhaustion. "Who knew that lookin' over your sisters can be freakin' tirin'!?" T.K. moaned, rolling around to get comfortable.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"What now?!" T.K. grumbled, rolling out of bed to answer it. Opening the door, he saw everyone of the sisters and Lincoln looking at him. They have soft glares on their faces. They can't know…can they? Well, T.K. didn't returned Lincoln' chest and he was still in his grave digger outfit. "What's up, peeps?"

"Who's the person you have to bury tonight, T.K.?" Lucy asked knowingly.

T.K. broke into a noticeable sweat, "Well…you see wh-"

"We've caught you red HOUNDED, Terrence! Tee hee hee, get it?" Luan giggled while everyone else groaned. Lori whistled for everyone's attention.

"Focus, twerps! T.K., why did you stole Lincoln's chest and spied on your sisters?" Lori interrogated.

T.K. sighed, "Ok, it all started back when most of you gave your crushes your notes. Thinking back on what happened to Leni with Drew, there was a possibility that your crushes could be as bad as that boob!" He took a deep breath. "I just don't want another girl in this family to get hurt. Is that too much to ask?"

Lincoln and the girls shared a shocked look with each other before giving T.K. a warm smile. Next thing he knew, they all ambushed him with a SWEET group hug, causing him to blush. "AWWWWI"

"Dude, you didn't have to do all of that," Luna informed sweetly.

"Yeah, man, we can take care of ourselves," Lynn assured.

Lola leaned onto T.K. and batted her eyelashes. "Buuut, if they were to give us some type of problem…"

"We know, like, the person to call," Leni chirped, snuggling him. Having enough sappiness, T.K. squeezed out of the group hug.

"Alright, alright. I get your point," T.K. said. "Glad to see we're on equal."

Lincoln nodded, "Me also." He gave an annoyed look. "Can I have my chest back, T.K.?"

T.K. nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be back." He headed down to the basement to retrieve the chest

 **A/N: Cheesy ending because of cheesy ending. Hope you all enjoy. Review my pretties, REVIEW! Now, I will be taking a hiatus for the rest of the year. Need to prepare for college and such. Hopefully, I'll get in this time. In the meantime, give some requests on what you want. DON'T be weird about it. I'll see you next year.**

 **I feel soooo old! Although, I'm about to be nineteen in two says….Shameless B-day plug.**


	28. Episode List

**NOTE: Feel free to request your own story. Thank you! :)**

Cooking Papa: Fueled by the positive reception of the louds for his cooking, TK decided to enter a father-son cooking contest with the help of Lynn Sr.

Redzone Redemption: Lincoln decided to give football another go after seeing Lynn and tk spend so much time together.

Mother Knows Worst: Yvette, TK's mother, comes to visit.

Battle of the pranksters (older): Tired of Luan's constant pranking, TK fights back.

Car Calamity (older): Lana and TK go to a car show and show off their sibling project.

Rei of Reis: TK and Lincoln meet Krystal's parents.

Double Date: Reluctantly, TK goes on a double date with Krystal, Lori, and Bobby.

Wrassle Frassle (older): Bored at skateboarding, TK retires and tries professional wrestling.

Crappy camp: Lincoln, TK, and Clyde goes to a camp and quickly find it isn't what they seemed to be.

Clone bores: Stressed out, TK cloned himself to accommodate his siblings' needs.

Prom or Peril: Lynn goes to her first prom.

Smart guy: Due to his laziness in school, TK is threaten to be sent off to a private school if he doesn't shape up.

Chi-town riot (older): TK and Tane's cross country takes an insane turn.

Calm Before The Storm: Thinking that it's their fault that TK's very stressed out, the Loud siblings decided to give him a day of relaxation.


	29. Mother Knows Worse

**Note: Welcome back and Happy New Year! Enjoy!**

Peace, quiet, and tranquility.

Peace, quiet, and tranquility.

Peace, quiet, and tranquility.

Bubbles floated from T.K.'s nostrils as he meditated underwater. With a keen ear, he can hear his siblings screaming and shouting joyfully above the surface, playing in the pool or relaxing in the beautiful sunny weather. Quiet can definitely be associated with the boy since he really keep to himself. Calm can also be grouped with him as well. Anyone can tell that his skateboard was broken and he'll just shrugged his shoulders and go, "Meh, I'll buy another one." Although, he may be miffed more easily when he has an off day.

He been with the Louds for a while. The skater quickly had to get adjusted to the zany lifestyle lest he wanted be left behind. As much crap that they knowingly or unknowingly put him through, it would be very hard for him to outright hate his brother and sisters. T.K.'s meditation halted suddenly as a small finger tapped his nose.

Opening his eyes, he found Lana grinning and waving at him. He grown to the dirty Loud twin more so quickly than Lola. He sometimes helped her with her pets or with fixing various things in the house. Thanks to her, he know some ins and out of plumbing. Lana pointed upward, signaling him to come up for some reason. T.K. nodded as he followed her up. He needed some air anyway.

The two breached the surface as they both gasped hungrily for air. "There you are, T. Lana and I are about to have a chicken fight but she needs a partner," Lynn informed with Luna on her right side. T.K. looked to his left and saw Lana with the most ADORABLE puppy dog look ever.

"Please, T? Lincoln won't let me climb his shoulders," Lana begged, leaning on T.K. for more effect. T.K. chuckled before rubbing the young girl's head.

"Say no more, grease monkey. Climb on," T.K. instructed coolly, leaning forward. Smiling widely, Lana quickly climbed up. She almost kicked him in the process. "'Ey, watch the face!"

"Sorry!" Lana apologized, sitting securely on his shoulder.

"Oi, ya loves ready ova there?!" Luna shouted, Lynn already resting on her shoulders as well.

"Yeah! Let the rumble commence!" T.K. responded, sounding like a 1920's commentator. The two teams made their way to each other. "Get ready, baby girl!" T.K. warned to Lana, who nodded in response.

"1,2,3, PUSH!" Lynn counted, clasping her large hands with Lana's smaller ones. The two pushed and pushed for dominance but neither side was giving in. Lana was giving everything she got with her shocking amount of strength. Or it could be that Lynn was simply holding back and giving her a false sense of hope. Lynnsanity was about to let her have it until…

"Lynn, don't be literally too rough with Lana!" Lori called from the other side of the pool on her floatie. Lynn groaned before turning toward the elder sister. Lana quickly act on this lack of concentration.

"I'm not, Lorrrrrri!" Lynn screamed after Lana gave her one mighty push. She was sent falling into the pool with a splash while Lana cackled victoriously.

"Ha, ha! I win, you lose! Woooo!" Lana hollered happily.

T.K. patted her back, "That's my grease monkey. Such a lil' opportunist!" He reached out his hand for a high five, which Lana slapped his hand with glee. Lynn finally resurfaced with a frustrated frown.

"I demand a rematch! That was totally cheating, Lana!" Lynn complained angrily. Luna patted her shoulder in a attempt to calm her down.

"Dude, chill! It's just for fun. Not everything is a contest," Luna reminded flatly.

Lynn couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Come on, Luna! That was total bulls-"

"Everyone, come on. It's time to go," Lori ordered, climbing out of the pool. Everyone groaned as they climbed out also with their pool toys. Lana looked down at T.K. with a worried look.

"You don't think Lynn's mad at me, right, T?" Lana asked, hiding behind his dreadlocks in fear.

T.K. waved a dismissive arm at the question, "No, no. She just need to simmer down a bit." He looked towards Lynn, who ripped apart a towel with her bare hands like a rabid animal. Who knew losing could make you look and act like a raging psychopath? "Actually, make a meatball sub as an apology. Or maybe two." With Lana still on his shoulders, he made his way out of the pool.

 _Twenty minutes later…_

"Alright, twerps! I called first dibs on the shower," Lori gloated, walking through the front door. This drew immediate ire from the younger siblings. She always have the first on any and everything or so help her GOD!

Lincoln furrowed his brows and placed his hands on his hips, "Wait a minute, Lori. There are other people in this house, ya know!"

"Yeah, I'm not sitting around while I waited for my turn. I reek of chlorine!" Lola whined, stomping the ground.

"Poo poo!" Lily babbled, slitting her eyes at Lori as well. Everyone chipped in with their own reasons to use the shower as well until a new voice ended the peanut gallery.

"My, aren't the all of y'all the cutest bunch of kids ever!" A female voice chirped. T.K.'s pupils pinpricked at the famililar southern twang combined with ebonic richness in the voice. There…there no way that she's here of all places! …Is she? Sweating profusely, T.K. turned to the source of the sound. The Louds followed suit to find a middle aged African American woman sitting peacefully on the couch with a cigarette in her hand. She wore a peach long sleeve shirt, denim short shorts, and black sneakers. She wore a cheetah print headband that had a big, poofy afro behind it.

"Oh, like, hi! We honestly didn't notice you there! Say, you looked—familiar. I can't, like, put my finger on it," Leni pointed out, causing everyone but the woman to face palm.

"She IS familiar physical wise, Leni. The woman looks like our adopted sibling," Lisa compared, making everyone zip their heads back and forth.

Mouth agape, T.K. finally founded his voice. "That's…that's my ma. Yvette," He revealed quietly, causing everyone to gasped in shock. This woman had some nerve to come out of the blue after all these years! This is his chance to get some answers outta her! Squinting his eyes and gritting his teeth, he moved Lynn out of the way roughly and pointed to her. "What the HELL are you doin' here!?"

Quickly, Yvette snapped out of her seat with a glare of her own. "How dare you talk to your mother like that!?"

T.K. let out a dark chuckle at the word, mother. What made her so special to use that word!? To T.K., she's an utter disgrace to every mother around. "HA, mother!? You may given birth to me but you don't DESERVE the right to be called my mother!"

The Louds' mouth curved downward and they furrowed their brows as well. They finally get to meet the woman that caused so much turmoil to T.K. and his father. Now, this was there chance. "So. We finally meet." Luna remarked sarcastically.

Lincoln crossed his arms, "Where is our mom and dad?"

"They're out. I wanted alone time so that I could explain to Terrence about what happened long ago and during the trial." Yvette responded, sitting back down on the couch.

T.K. snorted, "Well, start right now. You have the floor, Yvette."

"Yeah, and it better to be literally good!" Lori warned. Now, this will end, she would be out of his life once more, and everything will be back to normal. The sheer number of people made Yvette nervous. She's letting her pride get in the way of explaining it. She pulled at her shirt collar in a cold sweat.

"Well!?" Leni urged impatiently, tapping her foot rapidly.

"Terrence, please. I really want to discuss this alone with you!" Yvette begged.

Lucy shook her head, "We have as much of a right to listen as T.K.!"

"Yeah!" Lola and Lana added with gritted teeth.

Yvette shook her head rapidly, causing T.K. to growl in irritation. "Fine, God!" He turned around to the others. "Can y'all head up to your rooms, please? She ain't budgin' until she gets her way." The others gave worried looks from the proposal. They didn't want to leave him to deal with his mother on his own. From the rare times and hints of anger as T.K. explained his mother, he had some choices words to said to Yvette.

"Oh, oh, alright. Please holler if she, like, tries anything, Terri," Leni informed, giving him a tight hug. She and the others head upstairs but not to their rooms. They simply stood behind the walls of staircase entrance into the upper hallway.

Yvette pats the couch with a warm smile, "So, you wanna have a seat with your mama?"

The offer was declined with a harsh growl from T.K., "I'm comfortable right here, thank you."

Yvette flinched from cold answer, "Alright, then. My parents basically sheltered me from the day that I can walk, talk, and fend for myself. When they finally eased off of me, I went to my first party. That feelin' of freedom felt euphoric; however, freedom led me down to a series of bad decisions. The only good decision was giving birth to you but I was too blinded by the vices of high school to show you the love and care."

T.K.'s frown hardened. He recalled some points where Yvette came home late, smoking and drunk as she fought with his father and grandmother. The cruel words, the screaming, and the overall insanity unnerved T.K. as he watched from behind the couch. Still, he has one other question for her. "So, what about the trial? Got some elaborate sob story for that?"

"No, I was in desperate need of money and the drugs brought out the demons in me. I sincerely apologize for doing that to you, your father, and grandmother." Yvette answered while rubbing her arm uneasily.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and the girls listened on from on top of the stairs. The snow haired boy shook his head disapprovingly, "Something tells me she is not sincere."

"Yeah, you don't just drop outta the blue just to reconnect with someone." Lynn nodded. Leni gripped the corner of the wall tightly in anger. Any more pressure and the paper thin wall could crack.

"I swear if she, like, hurts him..." Leni growled. Lori heard the wall beginning to crack and rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Leni, calm down. I'm know that you're very uncomfortable about this but she wouldn't go that far. This isn't like you," Lori pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Slowly, T.K. digested everything that was spoken to him. One side wants to call her out for basically tearing the family apart but the other side wants to believe her and let her back into his life once again.

"Terrence?" Yvette called to him.

Sighing, he faced her with a wary look. "Why should I believe you?"

"I understand that I'm the last person that you wanna see but please, Terr Bear, give me one mo' chance to make things right with you." Yvette prodded, clasping her hands together.

TK sighed while massaging his temple, "I need to think about it."

Yvette nodded with a smile, "Ok, take as much time as you need. I'm stayin' over at the hotel in downtown. I'll be seein' you son." She stood up and walked towards left the house. TK closed it behind her and rubbed his aching head. This was too much to handle on a summer day. A day in said season that calls for TOTAL relaxation not total drama!

"Ugggggggh!" T.K. groaned as Lincoln and girls slowly stepped out of their hiding place. They head towards the skater to check on him.

"TK, don't accept it! Who knows what she's up too?" Lincoln questioned with an raised eyebrow.

"Yeah!" The girls added quickly.

T.K. pounded his head against the wall. As much as he loves them, he want to solve this on his own; however, it couldn't hurt to explain what he wants to do. "I don't know. One side is saying: do it, do it! But the other side: no, she's only going to hurt you, fam. I'm actually conflicted."

Luna groaned in annoyance as she grabbed T.K.'s shoulders and gave him a good shake, "Dude, THINK! Who just randomly appears again after so long to reconnect with you."

"I know that this is a HUGE red flag to all of you as it is to me but...she at least deserves a chance," T.K. argued. Yvette may have good intentions this time around. She seemed mellow throughout the conversation.

Lori growled, "She had her chance and she literally blew it!" She gave a deep sigh. "Look, Tee Kee. Ever since we adopted you, we began accepting you as family. Sure we have our ups and downs but what separates real families from fake ones is love," Lori explained with a warm smile.

T.K. nodded slowly, "I…get it."

"The choice is yours but we hope you make the right one. Just take this moment to consideration," Lincoln advised cautiously.

"Yeah, got it," T.K. nodded before leaving for his basement. Everyone else looked on in concern before going up to their rooms.

 _The next day…_

T.K. strolled through the park on an early afternoon to think in peace about the events from the previous day. He sat down on the bench. The more he thought, the hazier the solution is to him. T.K. groaned in frustration, "I wish you was still here, Pops. Ugh, this is brutal!" He saw Yvette walking down the same pathway to him. When she saw him, she smiled and quicken her pace. The skater felt bile coming up from the mere sight of her, "And it was about to get worse."

"Terr Bear! I didn't expect you to be here." Yvette squealed, sitting down with him.

T.K. gave a grin that reeked of awkwardness, "Heey, you." He takes out his GS 3D in an attempt to ignore her. He still wasn't sure to talk to her but Yvette didn't seemed to get the message.

"I hoped that you was thinking about us yesterday, hun," Yvette said, shuffling in her seat.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "I was sorta." He continued to play but he lost, causing him to groan in anger, "Crap!"

Yvette looked towards him in concern, "What's wrong, darlin?"

"I lost again. Besides, why do you care? You don't even play video games," T.K. responded in a sarcastic manner. What could she possibly know about video games. She's too old to even care.

Yvette raised an unconvinced eyebrow, "You won't know unless you let me see it."

TK sighed before he gave her the GS 3D, "Fine."

She looks very intently towards it before snapping her fingers in realization, "Ah, you're using a rear wheel drive car. The streets are too wet. Use an all wheel drive car."

TK's eyes widened at this surprising amount of knowledge. There's no way that it could actually worked. Can it? "Oook." He does what he is told and eventually he actually wins this time. "Huh, that actually worked! How you know?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I do play video games in my downtime from my actin'," Yvette bragged, checking her nails.

This took a interesting turn for T.K. She was many things but an actor? He tilted his head curiously, "You act?"

"Mostly B-list movies but it's enough to get by. Have you ate?" Yvette pried.

"No, I just snuck out of the house to clear my mind," T.K. replied, shaking his head.

Yvette held her hand to her chin in thought, "Hmm, breakfast on me?"

TK nodded, "...Yeah." They began to walked down to the diner.

 _Two hours later…_

Every single Loud, parents included, were lounging in the living room. Worry was in the air for T.K.; he's been gone all day and they were fearing the worst. Finally, their fears were put to rest as T.K. and his mother came through the door. "You know, I may take up on that offer, ma," T.K. informed with a smile.

"That makes me so happy, Terr Bear," Yvette commented.

Rita stood up with relief in her face, "Oh goodness, T.K. Where were you? You've been gone all day."

"Oh, uh. I've been gone all day to think about yesterday. Ma so happen to meet up with at the park. And…you know. The rest is history," T.K. responded, looking away from Rita's stare.

Yvette could tell the air of awkwardness from the situation alone. By a landslide, everyone but T.K. didn't like her at all, and…she understands completely. Luckily, her phone rang, prompting her to pick up the phone and answer. "I just take this and be on my way. I'll see you tomorrow, Terr Bear." She left quickly.

Lynn Sr. scoffed disdainfully, "Hm, seems to be the only thing that she's good at from what I learned." With a trained ear, everyone caught that shot. Especially T.K.

"What?" T.K. questioned, gritting his teeth.

Rita gave a warning look to her husband, "Lynn, please."

"No, Rita! T.K., how could you be so blind!? You really going to let the woman, who cause emotional pain and tried to steal your will money, to you and your father back into your life?!" Lynn Sr. barked. Lincoln and the girls huddled together in fear of a highly volatile situation.

T.K.'s mouth was agape. The boy was only doing what he think is what's right. What gives Sr. the right to breath down on his neck for simply forgiving someone? "Papa Loud, that's messed up. You can't just disrespect her like that! Sure, she messed up on untold proportions but she at least making amends. Geez, give her SOME credit!"

"The hell with your mother!" Lynn Sr. spat venomously. Rita and kids gasped from his outburst.

"Lynn, for God's sake!" Rita groaned, grasping his elbow.

However, Lynn Sr. wasn't done, "She swings by after six-"

"EIGHT!" T.K. interrupted sharply.

"Oh, pardon me. EIGHT years and acted like nothing happened!? Wake up, Terrence. This is the same woman who didn't gave a damn about you to check up on you when your father died!" Lynn Sr. snapped back.

"Dad, stop it!" Lori demanded.

Her call fell on deaf ears as T.K. quickly fought back, "She made a mistake. I'm sorry that everything can't be up to your standards, Papa Loud. But if I can forgive her, how come you can't?!"

"Because she's not doing this for you. She's doing this for herself and if you think any differently, then you're a idiot!" Lynn Sr. insulted.

"DAD, STOP!" Leni screamed angrily.

Lincoln stepped up from the huddle, "Everyone, please! Calm down! Let's just sit down and talk this rationally."

"No, Lincoln. Ain't even nothin' to talk about. I've been waitin' for this for a long time, my whole life and ain't nobody going to stop me! Not even YOU, Papa Loud. Come the end of tomorrow, I'm going on a trip with her to Los Angeles for the summer!" T.K. revealed.

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed in shock. Lynn Sr. quickly recovered from this and glared back.

"You aren't going nowhere. Not if I have anything to say about it!" Lynn Sr. growled, fuming red. T.K. has had enough of this! Where was this when his own kids was acting out? Why only him that gets this side alone?

"WHO CARES!? YOU ARE **NOT** MY FATHER! HELL, YOU AREN'T EVEN A GOOD FATHER TO BEGIN WITH!" T.K. roared blindly. Everyone gasped once more. Lynn Sr.'s jaw dropped from that bombshell. That was a total low blow to his pride.

"W-what?" Lynn Sr. pried tearfully.

T.K. smirked as he capitalized on this. "Yeah, from Lisa conducting experiments on everyone. You and Mama Loud barely did nothing about it, and when the time did come, it was simply a groundin'! When Lynn kicked out Lincoln because he bad luck, the both of you AGREED with her! Let's not forget April Fool's Day where Luan, on TWO occasions, raise HELL with her pranks! Where was you two? Hidin' in Lisa's bunker like a bunch of yella bellies! Also, you, Papa Loud, sided with said prankster girl to save your own hide!" He cast a glare the ones he accused, who gave guilty looks away from the glare. Looking back to Lynn Sr., the poor man was about to break down crying. "Now, we're done here." He walked to his room while the rest comforted Lynn Sr.

 _One hour later…_

Rita and Lynn Sr. were brooding over the huge, explosive fight. Everything that T.K. said was a truthful but viciously cold stabs to their hearts. Lynn Sr. was taking it worse; however, he was only trying to protect the boy from hurting him. Sadly, he only got called out for all of his troubles. Also, was he a good father to his children? He couldn't help but feel…emasculated from the verbal slaughter. I mean, what kind of father throws his son out of the yard!? That's not even beginning to scratch the surface on everything else.

"Rita? Am…am I a good father?" Lynn Sr. sniffed, wiping a few tears away.

Rita smiled sadly and rubbed his shoulders reassuringly. "Yes. Yes, you are. Although, T.K. pointed out the obvious truth, it was in the heat of the moment. He didn't mean that, Lynn."

"Yeah, then why did he say it? For almost a year, I treated that boy like my own son. Whatever he needed, whether it was a pat on the head or a kick in the pants, I was there for him. I worked myself to the bone trying to keep him in line!" Lynn Sr. retorted sadly.

Rita furrowed her brow, "And yet it's come back with a vengeance."

"What? What do you mean?" Lynn Sr. asked curiously.

Rita rolled her eyes, "Need I remind you that you called him an idiot when he's only trying to do what's right for him. I may not like it as much as you do but if he really sure about this. Then…we should let him."

Lynn Sr.'s eyes bugged out of his head, "WHAT!? After the stunt he pulled, you want him to go scot free!? It's like everything that we've done for him didn't matter! No, Rita, what he did was absolutely selfish and I'm completely against this! Are you not even the slightest bit of upset or even angry, woman!?"

Rita kept her cool and pushed on. "Yes, I am upset from what happened but the only one isn't selfish is NOT T.K.!"

 **KNOCK KNOCK!**

The two halted their argument as Rita went to answer the door. Upon opening it, she found T.K., who was looking down at his feet. "Can…I talk to you both?" T.K. asked, keeping his eyes to the ground. It was hard enough for him to man up on the situation at first but the more he thought about it, the more clear it was to him that he need to apologize to his parents since he was out of line as well.

Rita widened the opening for him to come in. "Sure, T.K." The boy walked in and his and Lynn Sr.'s eyes met. T.K.'s eyes faltered a bit from Lynn Sr.'s glare. The matriarch put a stop to the impeding argument. "Lynn, hear him out please." Rita turned her head to T.K. and gave him a encouraging smile, "Say what you have say, hun."

T.K. nodded before taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I practically lost it back there. It was way outta line to dog you two like that. It just…it just that a person like me only gets a chance at a situation like this and I want to at least try. It felt like I was being attacked for only doing what's right for me." At this, Rita shot Lynn a smirk that screamed, 'I told you so.'

"Lynn, do you have something to say too?" Rita asked. Lynn Sr. sighed, dried his tears, and walked up to T.K. He crouched to his level and look him in the eye. Well, time to let fate decide.

"No, you're right, champ," Lynn Sr. agreed calmly to his son's surprise.

"Huh?!" T.K. replied, eyes widening.

Lynn Sr. chuckled, "You heard me. Both sides said some harsh things to one another. I was too deep in my feelings to consider yours. You're not at fault if you decide to go with your mother. Also, I'm sorry that I called you an idiot." He gave T.K. an supportive hold on his shoulder.

"Thanks…Papa Loud," T.K. gushed warmly, hugging Lynn Sr. tightly. The patriarch hugged back quickly. That's one debacle amended. Now, T.K. finally can focus on the one at hand.

"My two men are making up. Room for one more?" Rita asked, tears in her eyes for once.

The two males opened up for her. She quickly clear the distance and hugged them both.

 _Elsewhere at the same time…_

 **VZZZZZZZZZZT! VZZZZZZZZZZT!**

Yvette picked up her phone and answered it without looking. "Hello?"

"Nice to hear that wonderful voice again, Yvette." A low voice drawled coyly. Yvette's pupils pinpricked at the sound. How HE get her number!?

"Royce?! How did you get my number!? I ditched my old phone to get away from you!" Yvette choked, sweating profusely.

Royce chuckled darkly, "It doesn't matta, woman. Now, you been duckin' and dodgin' me for the last time. Do you have the money that you stole from me or not?!"

"W-why does it matter!? I'm turning over a new leaf, so you and your money can go to Hell!" Yvette shrieked, breathing heavily. Only again, Royce chuckled even harder than last time.

"The only one that is in Hell is you, sweetheart. You see, I've been slowly tracking you, asking around the locals, in every city that you been hiding at, for you and I'm getting _very_ close. Tick tock, Yvette, I'm getting closer. The last thing I've heard is that your were heading to a town called Royal Woods. Hope to see you there so that we can get…reacquainted," Royce revealed, cackling before it evolves into full blown laughter.

Yvette dropped her phone as tears began to build in her eyes. Royce's laughter echoed through the hotel room before finally hanging up. Yvette cried softly to herself in silence, soaking the bedsheets.

 _The next day…_

Rita and Lynn Sr. were relaxing on the couch, watching T.V. They were quite happy even though T.K. was heading away with his mother once she comes. It was going to be sad when it happens but they were sure that Yvette can take care of him.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Lynn Sr. answered the door to Yvette. He took a deep breath before smiling at her. "Hello, Yvette. T.K. isn't here right now but you're welcome to wait for him."

"Yes but that's the problem, Mr. Loud," Yvette hinted sadly. She took a deep breath, "He can't come with me to Los Angeles."

Lynn Sr. raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Why can't he?"

"It's that… that he can't come with me ok!? Hollywood has a wide talent pool and I want to be focus at all times! Can't you and your wife just tell him for me!?" Yvette begged.

Rita stood up in an instant with a glare, "Ma'am, Terrence is not a coat that you hang in the closet, then pick it up when you're ready to wear it. His life goes on. He's not supposed to be here for you! You're supposed to be here for him!"

"You get off my back! I ain't got time for no lecture! You think I wanted this?! IT JUST HAPPENED! Now, when Terr Berr was a baby, I was scared...," Yvette began but Lynn Sr. wasn't having none of it.

"CUT THE CRAP, ALL RIGHT?! CUT IT! 'Cause I've been there! But I didn't run out of my family. I was there everyday for them because that's what a REAL parent does!" Lynn Sr. hollered, visibly steaming from this.

"Fine, Louds! You both win. You two are the better parents. Way better than me! You happy? Now, are you gonna tell Terrence or not?" Yvette bellowed with the same amount of animosity.

" _No._ " Rita hissed, silently withholding from pouncing the woman.

Yvette scoffed, "Fine, I'll just call him from on the road." She turned to leave but T.K. was behind her with a present and a big smile. She jumped with a squeal. The rest of the Loud children were there behind him.

"Ma! What's up?" T.K. greeted with a big smile.

"Terr Bear, I'm glad your here. Some business came up that I gotta handle, so we're gonna have to put our trip on hold. You understand, right?" Yvette hoped with a smile.

T.K.'s smile vanished instantly, "Yeah, yeah, that's cool." He could clearly tell what's about to happen.

"Just for a couple weeks," Yvette added.

T.K. gave a small nod, "Mmhm, I understand." Anger is slowly building up in him.

"It was great seeing you, son." Yvette spread her arms open for a hug.

T.K. stepped back to his brother and sisters, "You too… _Yvette_." The woman in question lowered her arms awkwardly.

"Yvette, don't you _dare_ come back," Rita warned, lowering her eyes dangerously. Yvette quickly left, practically feeling all the glares on her back. T.K snorted as he walked over the couch and sat with a blank face. She did again. And this time, in front of his family. He felt so stupid for giving her a chance again. Lincoln and girls checked up on him.

"Are you ok, T?" Lincoln asked, putting his hand on T.K.'s shoulder.

T.K. calmly took his hand off of him, "I'm fine."

"Terri, it's ok to be, like, mad," Leni reassured, stroking his hair.

T.K. moved his head away from her, "I'm not mad."

"You still have us, bro," Luna reinforced.

Lynn hung her arm around his neck, "Yeah, man."

T.K. growled before tossing her arm away. Pity was the last he needed right now. He stood up with his back away from the Louds. "For the love of God, DROP IT! IT'S DONE! SHE'S GONE! POSSIBLY FOR GOOD! I **DON'T** NEED HER! I MANAGED BETTER ON MY OWN THAN SHE COULD EVER HAVE!" He opened his present, which had an African styled necklace where the pendant is a mother holding her child. He wasted money on her and this the thanks he get?! For her to flake on him once again!? Angrily, he tossed the necklace away and stomped to his room.

Once in his room, he looked around but only he could see red. His fists trembled as the anger with in him glowed like the fiery sun. Grabbing his skateboard, he swung with all his might to his T.V. The glass cracked instantly under the fierce pressure. Once done, he held his skateboard high above before cracking it in two with a hard knee to the middle. He was only trying to give her a chance! Why him!? WHY HIM!? Does life get some sick joy outta toying one's emotions!?

Tossing the broken skateboard, he set his eyes on his punching bag. Stomping towards it, he grabbed and pulled and pulled before the rope break apart. He let it dropped to the ground before tearing it apart, fluff and all. Upstairs, the Louds overheard the raging mayhem. Lincoln tried to head down but Lori stopped him. "Lincoln, no. We literally need to let him blow off some steam."

Lincoln sighed while he looked at the basement door. Eventually, T.K. was huffing and puffing in the middle of his ruined room. The white haired boy and his sisters slowly crept down the stairs. Slowly, T.K. shifted his head towards them. Tears were threatening to fall out of the poor skater. In front of them wasn't a wise cracking and strong boy, but a heartbroken and lost kid who simply wanted his mother. "W-why? Why doesn't she want me?" T.K. whimpered, tears streaming out as he cried silently.

Lincoln quickly ran up and hugged him. Followed by Leni, Lola, and everyone else. Who knows if Yvette will ever return and explain herself once more? Who knows if T.K. would be compliant to listen? That is…if he even wants to see her.

 **A/N: I'm back in full effect! Reviews are welcome once more, folks! Also if you have critiques, put 'em in also. I'll try my best to upload but I'm getting ready to go to college. I'll see y'all with a more light hearted story soon.**

 **Dark Man Spectre has come home!**


	30. Redzone Redemption

**NOTE: The type of football they're playing is four on four. Bear that in mind.**

 **BOOM!**

"Well done, soldier! Now the alien menace shall be stop thanks to you!" The general praised, shot a thumbs up. Lincoln smiled once more after beating after another video game. He always thank a fine piece of art like a video game to break the bland repetitiveness of life. Although, he would love to have someone to share it with. Someone with similar interests in this household but sadly, he's gone right now.

"Well, that's another game over and out. Don't get me wrong, I like to beat a video game with my mad skills but overtime, it would be better with someone to share the experience with," Lincoln explained, sighing sadly. T.K. has been spending more time with Lynn, playing football with her every Saturday. Lincoln was cool with it at first, giving him a chance to catch up with his own things and not be a potential punching bag for Lynn; however, kinda misses him. "Oh well, at least that they were having fun."

 **CRASH!**

Lincoln jumped at the door busting out with T.K. and Lynn sprinting through, whooping and hollering. They were both decked out in own street football gear. "Yeaaah! Another win for Lynnsanity and Terror Khan!" Lynn cheered, tossing the football up and down.

"Yeah, I can still remember the teenager that I ran over! His look was friggin' priceless!" T.K. cackled, wiping the tear away from his eye.

Lincoln cleared his throat, "Ahem. Uh, hey guys! Win another game?" It couldn't hurt to be nice. Besides, what good of him to ruin the happy mood?

"Hey, Link and yeah, we did. You should of seen the squad out there. We were making plays, tackling losers, and taking names. Didn't think that T here would remember any of his skills back when he was eight but he did!" Lynn answered, patting the dreadhead on his back proudly.

T.K. shrugged, "Eh, some of the things you learn tend to stick with you. Besides, I don't deserve all the credit. You had your fair share of moves yourself, chica." He gave her a little boop on the nose, causing her to giggle.

"Awww, thank bro!" Lynn gushed, putting him in a soft headlock. The two playfully battled for dominance.

"Anyway, T.K., wanna play some video games with me? I'm going for five in a weekend," Lincoln informed with a wide grin.

The two stop and looked over the snow haired boy. "Well, I was gonna take a shower and go take a nap afterwards. How about later?" T.K. responded, letting Lynn go from his noogie. Lincoln groaned from the answer. Again, with this? He was getting the same shtick from T.K. and he's getting very sick of it.

"Ugh, nevermind," Lincoln muttered, resuming his game with a frown. T.K. and Lynn gave each other concerned looks before going separate ways.

 _Four hours later…_

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

T.K. rubbed his eyes as he pulled the comforter off of him. Oh well, so much for sleeping throughout the night. He lumbered up the stairs and opened the door. It was Lincoln, who had a game controller, "Hey, T. Game session?"

T.K. nodded, "Sure, let me set up the game." He let Lincoln in and the two head down the basement. The skater booted up the console and chose the game to play. Lincoln decided to made some conversation.

"So, Clyde and I was having a Desert Storm marathon on next Saturday. You wanna come? I heard that Gerald's making white chocolate fondue." Lincoln insisted, knowing one of T.K.'s favorite delicacies.

T.K. gave a wary look, "Crap, with the cheesecake bites too? Ugh, I would love to but I'm playing another game with Lynn. We are trying to go on a nine game winning streak." At this, Lincoln groaned. Football, football, football! That's all he would ever say! He already played enough when he was eight so why he was still yammering on about football?!

The groan didn't go unnoticed by T.K., "Is there something wrong about that, Linc?" He raised an eyebrow slowly.

"No, there's nothing wrong about that? Who said that there something wrong about that, T.K.?!" Lincoln questioned defensively. Clearly, he letting his answer get to him. Lily could point that out herself.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Well, apparently you are for whatever reason." He thought to himself before his eyes widening in realization. "Wait, are you jealous of Lynn spendin' time with me?"

"NO!" Lincoln responded quickly, making T.K. even more confused. "…I mean no. What makes you think that?!"

"Well, your mouth and eyes is sayin' no but your body language is say-," T.K. began flatly.

"No also!" Lincoln snarled. He's not jealous! T.K.'s in the wrong, not him! Why can't he just see that!? Football has claimed another one and it was his brother.

T.K. put his hand on Lincoln's shoulder, "Lincoln, look, I just come over after th-"

"You know what, just forget it, T.K.!" Lincoln snapped, tossing his hand away. He stomped away and up the stairs, leaving T.K. very confused and now concerned.

"What was that about?" T.K. asked the reader. He quickly followed him. "Lincoln, wait, we ain't done here!" However, Lincoln was already upstairs, ignoring his demands. The girls were watching T.V. but they swiveled their heads to the boys' argument.

"Is everything ok, T.K.?" Lori pried, frowning with eyebrows curved downward. The other girls gave worried looks as well.

"I, uh, I don't know," T.K. shrugged. He decided to let go the argument for now as he walked back down to his basement. The two boys had a excellent relationship because of obvious reasons. It was unlike for either two to be at each other throats for a very serious reason. Any argument would usually be over video games, cartoons, etc.

Lynn decided to go up and talk with Lincoln herself. She hopped off the couch and headed upstairs to his room. Knocking on the door, she awaited his answer. "Linc? It's Lynn. Open up, bro."

"GO AWAY! Besides, you only came here to gloat like you always do!" Lincoln responded harshly. He wasn't wrong there. Lynn, if left unchecked, could showboat with the best of them; however, thanks to Lincoln and the others, she took it down a notch. The sporty tomboy refused to give in.

"What are you talking about, dummy!? I've grew outta that weeks ago! Just open the door! There's CLEARLY something bothering you!" Lynn punctuated, turning the knob rapidly.

"I SAID NO!" Lincoln screamed. Growling herself, Lynn reared back her foot and…

 **BANG! WHOOSH! THUD!**

Lincoln jumped from the intrusion with a shocked squeal before standing in place. "Oh, I forgot that you could do that." He always underestimated her strength considering her size. The boy could hoped to have her power one day.

"That's what exercising gets ya," Lynn gloated, rubbing her knuckles on her chest. With that done, she now had to play big sister, "Now, Lincoln, what's wrong with you? You and T.K. rarely get into fights like that."

The fire in Lincoln's gut was about to rise before he could quell the anger induced flames. "Nothing, alright? We just had a disagreement."

Lynn arched an eyebrow and placed one hand on her hip, "That was more than a disagreement, bro." Her lips curved down in worry. "Seriously, Lincoln. What's wrong?"

The pit of hot anger boiled in Lincoln's gut, "What it to ya all of the sudden!? It isn't like for you of all people to care for anyone else!"

Lynn was baffled to say the least. "Lincoln, are you heari-"

Lincoln wasn't having it. He began to push her out of his room, "No, YOU hear ME out! Finally, I have a brother that I would love to spend time with me but YOU would just butt in like you always do and yank him away!" With a final shove, Lynn was out, "I hope you got what you wanted." If she want T.K., then she can have him for all he care. It just wasn't fair!

"Lincoln, T.K. came up to me an-"

 **THUD!**

Lincoln didn't even let her finish as he shut the door in vile hatred. With a keen ear, Lynn heard Lincoln push his dresser in front of the door. "Lincoln…" Lynn sighed before heading downstairs.

 _One week later…_

The snow haired boy has been avoiding T.K. and Lynn like the plague for seven days now. Whenever either two tried to make plans for him, Lincoln would just ignore them both and go about his business. Who did they think they're trying to ask for him to join in whatever after the mess they pull?! Lincoln rounded the corner that let to Clyde's house. He can always count on his ACTUAL best friend to help him out. Lincoln stepped to the door.

 **DING DONG!**

The door opened up to Clyde, wearing a Desert Storm t shirt, "Hey, Lincoln! Ready for this awesome marathon?!"

Lincoln grinned before ripping off his polo shirt to reveal his own Desert Storm t shirt, "You know it, pal!"

"It stinks that T.K. couldn't make it," Clyde pointed out with a hint of sadness.

Lincoln scoffed, "Who needs him? Now, come on! We're wasting daylight." He walked past Clyde, who was confused at his attitude towards T.K. This isn't like Lincoln to react like that. Something must be up.

"Yeah, uh, well let me turn on the T.V.," Clyde motioned, sitting on the couch and turning on the show. Lincoln followed quickly as the two began the marathon.

 _Five minutes later…_

"Ahh, isn't this great, Clyde? You and me, together watching an awesome show like two best friends would!" Lincoln spoke, mouth curved into a hearty grin. Relaxing on a comfy couch, snacks as far as the eye can see, and one of the best shows is having a seven hour marathon. Nothing can break this great time. NOTHING!

Clyde nodded, unsure of Lincoln's recent behavior. "Uh huh. Say, man, is something going on at your house between you and T.K.? Just wondering."

"It's nothing! …Um, nothing. Nothing at all. Why?" Lincoln pried, worry about where the conversation is going. Not Clyde too. Maybe he could convince him otherwise.

"Uh huh," Clyde responded, turning towards Lincoln with a steely gaze. Lincoln sweat dropped; this is what the bespectacled boy does when he is blatantly hiding something from him. All Lincoln has to do is to act natural. Yep, act perfectly natural.

"Seriously? The stare? Come on, Clyde! Nothing is wrong back at home," Lincoln insisted, waving his arms dismissively. Why was Clyde making such a big deal outta this?! Ever so persistent, Clyde hardened his stare, leaned a bit forward, and Lincoln scooted back to get away from him. "Quit it, Clyde!" Lincoln demanded, furrowing his brows. At his peak, Clyde gave his very best and Lincoln finally cracked.

"Alright, just stop it! I'll explain everything," Lincoln begged, blocking his face with his arms. Damn you Clyde and your stare. Damn you both to Hell! Victorious, Clyde let out a small grin.

"Thanks, bud. Now, I'm all ears," Clyde informed with a smile. Nodding, Lincoln began to recall the events of last week.

 _Ten minutes later…_

Having heard Lincoln's side of the story, Clyde slowly nod in thought. "Hmmm, I'll be honest dude. You kinda sound like a brat. This reminds of the time that you became jealous of me spending time with your sisters," Lincoln frowned at that declaration; however, Clyde was hitting the nail on the head. He just couldn't shake that jealousy off of him even if he could try.

"Gee, thanks, Clyde. You are a SWELL pal," Lincoln quipped, betraying his statement with an eye roll.

"Look just hear me out. Didn't you used to play football a while ago?" Clyde recalled, tilting his head.

Lincoln rolled his eyes yet again, "Yeah, how could I forget the time that mom signed me up without my permission and it ended up with me being chased outta the field." It took the boy a half hour to finally lose his raging mob of a team. Although, he had to deal with the constant jeers and insults for a while after.

"Again, you scored a touchdown for the other team, and you had Lynn play for you for most of the season," Clyde mentioned knowingly.

Lincoln groaned in annoyance, "Clyde!"

"Sorry, I'll stop. Now, would this jealousy of yours have something to do with the fact about you hating football? Because you asked Lynn to give you a hand so she can't be the reason." Clyde questioned.

Lincoln thought to himself. Maybe Clyde's right. He did hear T.K. attempted to said that he asked Lynn to play football so she really not much of a suspect anymore. He just sick of them both talking about it constantly for the past few weeks. Then again, Lincoln put himself in that position from his own mishap, causing him to slowly resent the game. "Hmm, maybe you on to something. I've really haven't given the game a chance at all because of my laziness."

"Well, it's never too late to turn over a leaf, man," Clyde advised, rubbing his back with a warm smile. Lincoln's own mouth curved upward in response.

"You're right. I am acting like a jerk; furthermore, I may consider giving football another try," Lincoln boasted eagerly.

Clyde raised an eyebrow, "So what's stopping you, Linc?"

"I have to apologize to Lynn and T.K. …And this marathon of course," Lincoln replied with a sheepish grin. Rolling his eyes amusingly, Clyde resumed the marathon along with Lincoln.

 _Later that night…_

T.K. was relaxing after another glorious win at the park with Lynn. The two were unstoppable but it felt bittersweet due to the way that Lincoln has treated them both for the last week. Normally, the dreadhead would just let the fire simmer down but he couldn't for the life of him nor Lynn figure out what's up with Lincoln. Sighing, he took off his headphones, "Lincoln, I don't know what's going on with you but if you don't tell me soon, I'ma-"

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Hopping out of bed, the boy walked upstairs and answered the door. Lincoln was there, looking down at the ground. Speak of the devil and he'll shall come. "What do _you_ want?" T.K. pried, lightly glaring at him.

Lincoln rubbed his arm, "I, uh, heard that you and Lynn won again so congr-"

"Cut the bull, Lincoln. What?!" T.K. interrupted, clutching the doorway in frustration. Lincoln sighed before facing him. Might as well get this over with. Just say it Lincoln!

"I'm sorry ok? I've let my jealousy get the better of me and I just unleashed it on you and Lynn. I really didn't mean it, ok? It just builds up overtime, you know. Are we cool?" Lincoln asked with a nervous frown. T.K. studied the white haired boy, searching for anything misleading to only find nothing. Nodding, T.K. leaned against the doorway.

"Yeah, we're good," T.K. smiled lightly. Smiling as well, Lincoln gave the smaller boy a tight hug. T.K. let out a sharp hiss from this. Noticing, Lincoln let him go with a embarrassed grin.

"Oops, sorry…again. Forgot that you aren't that much of a hugger," Lincoln apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

T.K. waved a dismissive arm, "No, no. It's fine. I'm just sore from earlier." At this, Lincoln gave a bright smile. Now, for the big question.

"That reminds me. Can I play?" Lincoln asked.

T.K. nodded, "Sure, lemme get the console booted up and we-"

Lincoln waved his arms in front of him rapidly, "Nononono, T.K. Not video games. Football." T.K. didn't see this coming. The dreadhead raised his eyebrows at Lincoln in surprise.

"Que?" T.K. responded, eyes widening. Are his ears deceiving him? Is Lincoln really asking him something else?

Lincoln crossed his arms and gave a determined smile, "You heard me. I want to play football." Still in shock, T.K. placed the back of his hand on Lincoln's forehand.

"Boy, is you sick?! You _want_ to play football?" T.K. repeated, letting his hand drop. Lincoln smiled on and nodded. Well, this is a weird development but good one nonetheless.

"Yep, I wanted to see what all is the big deal about it. Also, I needed the exercise. I mean, look at me," Lincoln joked, pointing to his lanky body. He and T.K. shared a nice laugh at the self deprecation. It was true that Lincoln could stand to lift every once in a while but video games man; they are fun, knowledgeable, and you will not break a sweat unless you one of those try hards.

"Alright, you convinced me, Snowcap. On one condition though, Lynn told me about your attempt to weasel out of the football games. I _hope_ that you won't pull that mess this time around," T.K. warned with a wary look. One side, T.K. wanted see Lincoln out on the field but the other side would give him no trouble if he decides to back out; however, it isn't up to him. Lincoln thought long and hard about this. He looked back at T.K. while dropping the smile but keeping the passionate look.

"You won't see none of that, T. I promise," Lincoln reinforced with a small nod.

Smiling, T.K. gave him a pat on the back, "My man! Now, this calls for an montage!"

"…Wait, wh-"

 _ **MONTAGE!**_

T.K. stood at the one end of the backyard with a stopwatch while Lincoln stood at the opposite, crouching down in position. With a blow of his whistle, T.K. signaled Lincoln to go. The white haired boy leaped out of the gate, sprinting as hard as he can. Quickly, he felt himself becoming very tired before coming to a stop. Panting, he finally finished the dash. He looked towards T.K. with a hopeful look but the dreadhead could only shake his head with a frown.

 _Punting practice…_

T.K. set the ball on the kicking tee. He stepped back into position before running and giving the ball a great kick. The pigskin flew far and high as Lincoln tried to follow it. The sun shone brightly, blinding him as he lost sight of the ball. Unknowingly, the football came closer and closer to Lincoln until…

 **WHACK!**

T.K. winced from the impact as Lincoln toppled over to the ground. Rushing quickly, T.K. went to help his brother. Lynn popped her head out of the window to the boys' antics. "T.K.? What's going on?"

T.K. grabbed Lincoln to help him up. He looked back towards Lynn, "Uh, helping Lincoln practice. No worries, I got it." Tilting her head in confusion, Lynn zipped back in the house. Seconds later, she came out to the backyard.

"You're doing what now?" Lynn asked once more. T.K. propped Lincoln onto the big tree.

"Lincoln. He wanted to join us on Saturday so I'm helpin' him train," T.K. replied.

Unconvinced, Lynn raised an eyebrow, "Oh, is that so?" She looked towards Lincoln, who was now coming to. "What's with the sudden change?"

Lincoln avoided her gaze, "Well, I just want to see what it was about. And…I'm sorry." At this, Lynn softened her gaze.

"What?"

Lincoln finally worked up the courage to look at her. "I'm sorry. I was seriously in the wrong when I snapped at you. You were just a bystander in all of this. If you don't forgive me then I understand. I am just letting you know." He won't let a silly thing like football nor siblings cause the dark pit that is referred to jealously to swell up again. Meanwhile, Lynn was digesting everything that was spelt to her.

Opening her eyes, she gave a small but warm smile, "Apology accepted, bro." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a crushing hug. T.K. smiled at this with tears silently forming in his eyes. She let go and gives a confident look, "Now, let me lend you a hand, Linc."

 **RESUME MONTAGE!**

Over the week, Lincoln has been slowly improving his skills: he made faster times, he was catching the ball, he learned how to juke and spin, and his lackluster stamina was steadily growing. Lynn and T.K. both agreed that Lincoln would be best suited as a wide receiver. This was mainly to the boy being constantly on the move in the house, making sure that everything was right as rain, and his long legs.

 _One week later…_

The three met up in the living room on Saturday morning, suited and booted for the game at the park. Lincoln was happy that he able to spend time with T.K. and Lynn once more. He wore one of Lynn's old shoulder pads over an orange t shirt with dark grey sweatpants. Black gloves covered his hands to help him to catch the ball easier. Even though they helped him through each step of training, he felt nervous due to him NEVER playing football in a single day in his life. He looked over to T.K., was wearing his tank top but with black sport shorts and cleats. "Uh, T.K.? Where are your pads?"

T.K. waved his arm, "Eh, I don't need 'em. When you took numerous amounts of hits in the games that I played, you become numb to the pain."

"Yeah, bro. If he says that he doesn't need them, then he doesn't need them. Now, are you ready?" Lynn prodded with a grin.

Lincoln nodded with a small frown, "Yeah. Just a bit nervous. That's all. I just don't wanna mess up your guys' streak." He wasn't wrong there. Although, he wasn't afraid of T.K. taking it. He was more afraid of Lynn due her personality. You think that he'll be used to this by now.

"Linc, take a deep breath whenever you need to. Now, on the field, just remember every step that we went over during the past week. Got it?" T.K. reminded knowingly. Lincoln nodded with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah. Also count to ten too. That helps majorly!" Lynn added.

Lincoln's smile grew bigger, "Thanks, guys."

"No prob. Now, let's be off!" T.K. exclaimed with the fiery confidence. Lynn and Lincoln nodded as the three walked out.

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

"Lynnsanity, hey! Sup, Terror," Francisco greeted with a wave. Lynn blushed at her crush as she looked away bashfully.

T.K. gave him a fist bump in response, "Nothin' much, Fran. We have a new wide receiver since your friend moved away." He gestured towards Lincoln, who waved meekly.

"Oh, right on guys! Now, we have a full team! I thought that we was gonna have to forfeit this week," Francisco praised, walking up to Lincoln with his hand outstretched. "The name's Francisco! Thanks for lending a hand, dude!"

Lincoln grabbed Francisco's hand and gave it a shook, "Heh. You're welcome. I'm happy to help my siblings."

"Oooh! You're the sibling that reads comics in your underwear!" Francisco remembered suddenly, causing Lincoln to blush madly.

"What the heck, you guys!?" Lincoln squeaked angrily, lowering his eyes towards Lynn and T.K. The dreadhead slowly waved his hands in defense.

"Don't look at me. I know when to keep my mouth shut," T.K. defended, casting a look towards to Lynn.

Lynn chuckled nervously, "Heh, sorry. Some words just slipped out I guess." Lincoln sighed, calming himself down. No point in getting mad at her again. That'll just render all the effort he put all for nothing.

"Focus, everyone. The other team is here," T.K. reminded, pointing to the group of kids that were getting off of their own bikes.

Lynn grinned cockily, "Gotcha, bro. Alright, let's go for eleven, guys!"

The boys also fist pumped with the same amount of vigor, "YEAH!"

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

Lincoln could feel his muscles burning from the game. The running, leaping, and tackling he had to do. It was very tiring and he developed a newfound respect for Lynn, TK, and pretty much every single football player around. Although, he made a few plays himself: made a tackle here, scoop up an fumble there, and almost made an interception. So this day wasn't a total bust and he was spending time with Lynn and T.K. After another drive from the opposition, he walked back towards his own team for any strategies.

"Ok, guys. They have one more touchdown to win while we have two. Now, from what I seen from their running back, he's fast but he can't hold onto the ball to save his life. Now, Terror, I need you to flank him hard enough to knock the ball loose. Lynn or Lincoln, be ready to grab the ball as soon it pops out," Francisco instructed.

"Got it!" Lynn, Lincoln, and T.K. nodded, brows pointed downward with determination. They break off the huddle and get into position. Lincoln and Lynn covered the wide receivers while T.K. covered the running back and Francisco had the quarterback. T.K.'s eyes silently followed the other running back.

The skater cracked the nooks out of his neck and glared, "Gut check season."

"Down, set….HUT!" The rival quarterback yelled, breaking away from Francisco, who chased after him. The rival running back grabbed the ball, which the quarterback tossed to him. Wearing a steel-like glare, T.K. began to charge straight at the running back, who was considerably bigger than him. Fixing his own glare, the running back began to increase his speed as well. The two came closer and closer and…

 **CRASH!**

The ball flew out of the running back's hands after the brutal collision. It flew close to the middle of the field. Lynn was held down by one of the wide receivers but Lincoln managed to wiggle out of the other receiver's grasp. Running hard, he raced to the ball and scooped it up. His lungs were screaming as he trekked down to the redzone. Rapid footsteps trailed behind him, forcing him to push harder. He made a mighty leap onto the touchdown.

"We're tied!" T.K. cheered, running to Lincoln. Lynn and Francisco followed.

Lynn helped Lincoln up, "Yeah! Great hustle, Lincoln!" The boy in question was breathing hard from his achievement. He gave a small grin with a thumbs up.

 _Two minutes later…_

"Down, set, HUT!" The rival quarterback yelled, causing the running back to overshoot the ball right over his head. "Come on man!"

The running back gave an apologetic look, "Sorry." Lynn quickly raced and snatched up the ball. The rival team gave chased to her as she gradually loses them. She dived into the touchdown, winning their eleventh game.

"YEAAAAAH! Victory dance!" Lynn cheered, spiking the ball. She moved her hips side to side rhythmically. Lincoln, Francisco, and T.K. joined in as well, yelling happily and trying to one up each other in various moves. Lincoln was especially happy; he contribute in scoring a touchdown, which set the scale for their eventual victory. He…enjoyed playing football with Lynn and T.K. Heck, he might play with them weekly to give himself exercise.

"Heh, look at this, bro. Four dancing dweebs. Ain't that a sight?" A deep voice jeered. The four turned their heads to Hank and Hawk, the two brutes from Hazeltucky.

"Hmm, I didn't know that the wind blew in pieces of trash like you two," Lynn spat with a glare.

Francisco joined as well, "Speaking of, what are you two even doing here?"

"We've heard that this team has now an eleven game winning streak…," Hawk began, smirking.

"…and we want to break that along with your hopes and dreams!" Hank finished.

This touched a major button for Lynn, "Over my dead body! Come at me, scrubs! My team will run circles around both of you!"

The two bullies looked at each other before busting out laughing hard. So hard that they fell to their backs and pivoted back and forth. "My God! That is so hilarious. She thinks that she and her dumb team can win!? Don't you remember last time that your brother scored that touchdown and won US that football game!? Don't kid yourself, toots!" Hank cackled, holding himself on Hawk. Lynn snarled before attempting to charge the two; Lincoln grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a look that said, 'Let me handle this,'

He stepped up to the two, which they immediately recognize him. "Look, bro. There's the man of the hour! You helping your girly sister and her little football team, runt?! That's SO precious!" Hawk commented sarcastically, giving a toothy grin.

Hank guffawed, "Good one, bro."

Lincoln smirked himself. It's time for them to put their money where their mouth is. They're CLEARLY soooo confident in winning that they are more than willing to have a wager. "You two seemed confident in beating the four of us. How about a wager to spice it up a bit?"

At the offer, the two bumbling behemoths curved their mouths into eager grins. "What do ya have in mind, runt?"

"If you win, I'll be both of your servants for a week. If we win, then you have to be OUR servants!" Lincoln gestured, crossing his arms.

Hawk and Hank bobbed their heads up and down eagerly, "You got it! When that week is up, we'll run you to the bone!" Hawk cackled.

"Right down to the bone! Righteous, bro!" Hank agreed, performing a handshake with Hawk. They both walked away from the group, laughing hard at what going to happen in a week. Lynn and the other dashed up to him with him with worried looks.

"Lincoln, what were you thinking, you blockhead!?" Lynn snapped, flailing her hands about.

TK shook his head, "My boy, you don't have to prove anything."

"Yeah, what you did today was good enough, little guy," Francisco reassured, patting Lincoln's shoulder.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, "This isn't about proving anything. It's about putting those two in their place. I know what's in stored for me. I ask you this one thing: Trust me." He been thinking about what could happen if he lose. It made him nervous, yeah, but this also fired up his will to win. Also, beating them will make it oooh so sweeter! T.K., Lynn, and Francisco exchanged wary glances before looking at Lincoln.

"Alright, you have our word, Snowcap," T.K. answered. Lincoln smiled at the response.

"Thanks, guys."

 _One week later…_

The two teams silently meet up on the field for the showdown. Hank and Hawk's team were joking and laughing at Lynn's team, while the smaller team just glared back. "What's wrong, squirts? You left your voices at home? HA HA HA HAAA!" Hank snickered, holding onto Hawk for dear life.

"Good one, bro!" Hawk belly laughed.

"'EY! Just shut up and ball!" T.K. snapped with a cold glare. Immediately, the laughter stopped and Hawk, Hank, and the two other team members glared before going into the huddle.

 _Twenty five minutes later…_

Both teams played hard, scoring left and right, shutting the other team down cold at times. It was a warzone out there and Lincoln took some heavy hits himself. Luckily, the worst only left him stunned momentarily. It seemed like that Hawk and the rest were trying to intentionally put them in the hospital. The white haired boy would have to be particularly aware of the next tackle.

T.K. stood up from the ground after obtaining a first down to save his team's drive. Hank eyed the dreadhead, who seen his gaze and gave him a smug shrug. Seething silently, Hank turned back to the huddle. "We tied for the game point! Bros, I have a plan. If we can take out pipsqueak, then they won't be able to run the ball and they lose their power rusher. Even better, they could forfeit!"

Hank nodded eagerly with eerie intent, "I like that plan bro! Everyone, when the pipsqueak gets the ball, smoke 'em! Ready.."

"Break!" They clapped and break the huddle. Lynn and her team broke the huddle positioned for the snap.

"Down, set…HUT!" Francisco exclaimed, grabbing the ball and heaving it to T.K. T.K. caught the ball and began to run. Before he cold make any distance, one of the other team members grabbed him by the leg, stopping him completely.

"What tha hell, man?! Lett me g-"

 **CRASH! BOOM! CRUSH!**

He didn't even get his words out as he was squashed by Hawk, Hank, and the other team member. Lincoln, Lynn, and Francisco gasped in horror from the onslaught that the dreadhead took. Lincoln especially felt horrible since this game was because of him. He didn't mean for his brother to take the massive dogpile. They rushed to help him. "Get off of him! You can't just take my teammate out like that!" Lynn screamed, pushing the two large kids and smaller kid off of him.

T.K. was buried deep in the ground, looking like a straight thousand pound weight flattened him. "Oh my gosh, little bro! Are you ok?!" Lynn asked frantically, pulling him out of the hole.

"T.K.? Say something!" Lincoln urged, grabbing his shoulders. Birds were flying around his heads as T.K.'s eyes spun all over the place. This is bad. Very, very bad! If his sisters catch wind of this…

"Uuuuuuugh! Peanuts are…funny," T.K. slurred.

Francisco shook his head with a worried look, "This is bad. I think he's concussed. We can't tell if it's bad or not."

"What do we do? Do we forfeit?!" Lynn asked frantically.

Lincoln drew a sigh, "No, we finish what we started. I got us into this. Now, I'm gonna get us out." If it wasn't for his bet, T.K. wouldn't be disoriented and in pain. He wasn't about to turn tail and ran. Not again.

"Are you crazy!? Look at T.K.!" Lynn pointed in worry.

"I know, sis but we're tied for the game point. I have a plan to win this!" Lincoln assured with a soothing smile.

"But Linco-"

T.K. placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look down. "Lynn, he knows…what he's doing. …Let him try. Your hair looks like…a big glop of chocolate." Lynn looked back towards Lincoln with an unsure look before finally sighing.

"What's the plan?" Lynn simply asked, causing Lincoln to grin. After placing T.K. nearby at a tree, the three went into a huddle. They quietly conversed with each other before breaking the huddle.

"Down, set...HUT!" Francisco yelled. With insane quickness, Lynn sprinted and pushed Hawk, who was surprised by her strength. He was pushed into Hank, then the other two team members into a pile, leaving Lincoln to race down the field. Seeing his mark, Francisco hurled the ball towards him. Hawk and his team charged down the field to stop Lincoln. With his arms stretched out, Lincoln caught the ball and sealed the victory.

"We won? We won!? WE WON!" Lincoln cheered, pitching his fists into the air. Lynn and Francisco shared a victory hug for a few seconds. The tomboy realized what she done and pulled away from with a blushing smile. After the blush died down, she ran up to Hawk and Hank with a smug grin.

"IN YOUR FACE!" She gloated, jabbing her finger into Hank's face. Lincoln walked up to them with his own smile of cockiness.

"So, about that bet…" He started, tossing the ball up and down. It felt good to be the king.

The two man beasts gave sheepish smiles, "Can we take a rain check on that bet?"

"Oh no. You and you agreed to the bet! Now, we'll expect you two tomorrow or…" Lincoln informed with a dark tone.

Hank raised an eyebrow, "Or what?"

"Or we'll tell our sisters how you two gave our brother a concussion!" Lynn threatened, gesturing to T.K., who was trying his best to stay awake. "Say, Linc? Didn't Lisa say that she was inventing a flamethrower?"

Lincoln nodded with a sinister grin, "Why, yes, Lynn. She is hoping to find some subject to _happily_ test it on!" Hawk and Hank audibly gulped before nodding frantically.

"We'll be there!" They both replied fearfully.

Lincoln's smirk grew bigger, "We'll be there what?"

Hawk and Hank dropped to their knees, "We'll be there, master!" Wanting to get away from the two, they got up and ran their hearts out of the park. Satisfied, the three headed over to T.K., who was about to nod off.

"T, wake up. We won!" Lynn exclaimed happily, shaking him awake.

T.K. weakly gave a thumbs up, "Yaaaay." A rush of pain washed through his head. "Ow, ok, I need to go to the hospital."

"The sooner, the better," Lincoln nodded, helping him up. The four began to make their way home. On along the way, T.K. ruffled Lincoln's hair, causing him to giggle.

"Good job….mayonnaise hair. I knew…that yoou could do…it," T.K. praised dizzily.

Lincoln grinned at the praise, "Thanks, man." He learned a lot in these past few weeks. Thinking about what just occurred just makes him more eager for the future events to come. The boy is especially happy for beating Hawk and Hank. Now, he given a great challenge: explaining how the hell did T.K. get a concussion!? May the odd be ever in hi favor.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy that one, folks! Review and let me know what you think. Now, I'm gonna be off the grid for a while. We have to move out in a bit. I will be back soon. See ya in a bit!**

 **At age six I was born without a face.**


	31. Cooking Papa

Talent is a wondrous way to differentiate one from another. There are a multitude of talents for anyone to hone and develop if they have the time and drive for it. There are talents that some are proud of and talents that some are ashamed of. The Louds have an insane talent pool. Ranging from Luna and her rock skills and Lynn with her athletic achievements, there's a geyser of talent spewing outta that two story house.

T.K. is no exception. He also developed a knack for fighting but he believed that's more of a skill, even going far as a necessity to have. His one and true love would always be skateboarding; however, there's another talent that he honed and kept to himself for as long as he remembered..

Sunlight peeked through the small basement window, penetrating T.K.'s eyelids as he mumbled, tossed and turned. It would be a miracle to get the boy outta bed early. He's usually the last one to get up, even on a school day. When he finally wakes up, he won't talk to anyone until he had something to eat. Groaning, he raised slowly to a sitting position. Pulling out his phone, he found out that it was 7:00 in the morning on a Saturday.

Since this was the weekend, everyone was probably sleeping from their busy week. Making sure, T.K. cupped his ear and listened up towards the ceiling. There was not even a peep from where he listened to. "Hmm, guess I'm the first one up. Well, I haven't made breakfast for myself for a long time," T.K. pointed out to the audience, hopping out of bed. He grabbed his headphones along with his MP3 player and walked upstairs. Placing on the headphones, he found a random song and pressed play.

Looking around, the house was still barren. The dreadhead walked to the kitchen and to the fridge. Opening the door, he pulled out an egg carton, a packet of bacon, shredded cheese, and cubed ham. Surely, the others won't mind for the small loss of food will they? T.K. closed the door with a swing of his hips as he set the ingredients on the table. "Alright, lets get to work," T.K. smirked, cracking his fingers.

 _Meanwhile, in the parents' room…_

Lynn Sr.'s eyes fluttered open as he sat up. He let out a deep yawn, "Wow, morning already? I guess flies when one strives to be a mule-yen-aire. Ha ha." He quietly stepped outta bed, careful to not disturb Rita in her sleep. He smiled at her form slowly rising up and down. He is her rock and she is his. Although, Sr. tended to let his emotions get the better of him, Rita will always give him a shoulder to cry on. Even if said shoulder gets covered in snot and tears.

A faint smell gazed Sr.'s nose. It smelt tasty and breathtaking! A thought crossed Sr.'s mind; Lincoln is usually never up so early to cook. Especially on a weekend. "Hmm, I wonder if it's one of the girls," Sr. asked himself, slipping on his slippers and walking out of the door.

At the same time…

A perfectly cooked omelet slid smoothly onto the plate from the skillet. Oh, the smell was soooooo mouth watering, and the texture looked inviting and fluffy! Smiling at his work, T.K. grabbed the salt and pepper shakers from one of the cabinets and sprinkled on a considerable amount of both on the omelet. "Man, I could have cooking as something else to fall back on in case my skateboarding goes down under," T.K. remarked with a grin. He didn't noticed a hand landing on his shoulder, causing him to jump very high. "AHH!" He screamed, nearly dropping the omelet.

"Champ? What are you doing up so early?" Sr. asked curiously. Slowing his panting down, T.K. took off his headphones to look at Sr.

"Um, just cooking myself some breakfast," T.K. answered with a hint of nervousness. At first, he was happy to learned how to cook for himself but as time goes on, so did his anxiety of being found out that he DOES cooks. It would devastating if anyone knew. "What are you doin' up so early?"

"Oh, I just got up. This is the usual time that I wake up," Sr. answered, tilting his head. "Now, you were cooking something?" T.K. hoped that he wouldn't ask him that. The poor boy broke into a cold sweat and his eyes darted all over the place.

"I, uh, uh, uh was makin' an omelet," T.K. stammered, shaking slightly. This usual behavior did not go unnoticed by his adoptive father. Sr.'s eyebrows furrowed upward in worry.

"Is there something wrong, T.K.?" Sr. pried, clutching the boy's shoulder in comforting manner. Gulping heavily, T.K. shook his head.

"No sir. Now, this omelet is gettin' cold," T.K. informed hastily, speed walking into the dining room. He sat down at the table and began eating. Just act natural, boy. Maybe he'll drop it and go away; however. Sr. followed him, the concern still plastered on his face

"Terrence, it just me and you. No one has to know. Unless, you want to," Sr. explained.

Sighing, T.K.'s grip increased on his fork, sounding annoyed. He then realized that blowing up at his adoptive father could spell nothing but bad things for him. Sr. was only trying to help him. It just the constant prodding at his life is downright friggin' irritating! He completely understand how Lincoln feels! Taking a deep breath, smelling the succulent dish before him, as he looked at Sr., "It just that…Yeah, I know how to cook but to me, it's…girly."

Sr. ingested every bit of the explanation that T.K. said until that last part. When the boy said that cooking is girly, it surprised him. Hell, it surprised him to the point that…he started to laugh; however, T.K. wasn't sharing the same mindset as his adoptive father.

"Wow, thanks, father. I REALLY appreciate the support. I really do," T.K. expressed sarcastically. The last thing he need is someone to attack his masculinity. Especially Lynn Sr.

Sr. wiped a tear from his eye, "Oh no, son. Woo. It's just that is the most ridiculous thing that I ever heard! From my time of cooking, Rita, the girls, and Lincoln never thought of me any different whenever I step into the kitchen. It's perfectly natural for a guy to cook for his family. You have nothing to be ashamed of, champ. Heck, girls find a guy that can cook more attractive," Sr. winked with a smirk.

T.K. returned the smirk tenfold, "That how you and Mama Loud hooked up?" He knew how they both got together. The boy just wanted to bring some humor in this conversation.

"Well, that among other things," Sr. answered with a shy blush. The two males shared a warm laugh, lighting up the mood. T.K. felt significantly better now that it was ok to have one girly trait. Baby steps are the way to go right now in his case. Knitting would be the next thing on his list.

Looking at Lynn Sr., he tugged his bathrobe sleeve, catching his attention. "What's up, champ?"

"Can I, uh, cook dinner tonight? There's this dish I saw online and I really want to try it," T.K. asked with a burst of confidence. It couldn't hurt to begin somewhere.

Sr. arched his eyebrow, "Are you sure, champ? There's a lot of us to serve. I'm for it one hundred percent but I just don't want you to be overwhelmed."

"I'm sure, Papa Loud," T.K. nodded.

 _Later at night…_

"And now, for the grand finale!" T.K. declared, placing a bowl of sour cream. Crossing his arms, he gave a proud smile to his creation on the table. It was a large plate full of 24 stuffed croissants. Said croissants were stuffed with taco beef and cheese. Alongside the plate, there were bowls of assorted sides like shredded cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, beans, rice, etc. The boy was happy to cook for his family, but the real question will they like it?

T.K. went to wash his hands while secretly listened for everyone come in. Various questions began to rise in the dining room about the change in dinner for the night. Tossing the paper towel in the trash, T.K. went to join the others.

"This is, like, new," Leni commented, sitting down.

Lori nodded, "Yeah, this isn't what dad usually cooks."

"I know right?" Lynn asked.

Lola looked towards T.K., "Terri, did you know abut this?" The boy in question shook his head and shrugged. Sr. and Rita walked in and everyone sat down.

"Oh, this is a nice surprise. Trying something new, Lynn?" Rita asked her husband.

Sr. rubbed his knuckles on his chest smoothly, "Well, I thought that I put a spin on this week's schedule. Just giving succotash a breather with this one."

"It smells divine! What is this dish, father unit?" Lisa questioned with a hint of rare optimism.

"Taco rings, my dear, brainy daughter. Enjoy, everyone! Pick any side that you like!" Sr. urged happily. As so, everyone began to pick up a ring along with one, two or in Lynn's case, five sides. Soon as they dug in, the kids, Lynn Sr., and Rita hummed in pure contentment, loving T.K.' s cooking. Maybe Sr. was onto something about T.K. not having to be ashamed of cooking. In fact, he want to do this again tomorrow.

"Wow, dad! This is really good!" Lincoln praised, eating the last of his first ring.

"Yeah, this is literally one of your best dishes ever!" Lori commented, chomping on her lettuce.

"Totes!" Leni grinned.

Sr. smiled thankfully, "Thank you, kids." He gave a subtle wink to T.K., who nodded in response.

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

"So, how did it feel, champ?" Sr. asked, sitting on the couch with T.K. as they both watch the football game.

"It felt great and self empowerin'. You all really loved my cooking. Thank you," T.K. expressed with a warm smile. Now that everyone is unknowingly on board with his skills in the kitchen, the boy wanted to keep going. "Can I cook again tomorrow?"

Sr.'s mouth curved upward, "I'd be happy if you do, champ."

"Thanks," T.K. grinned, happy for getting another chance. On T.V., T.K.'s team gained an interception, causing the boy to leap out his seat. "YES! KEEP GOING! TOUCHDOWN!"

Sr.'s jaw dropped at the play, "Aw, dang it! They both shared a blank look with each other before laughing hard. "Next time, I'm sure of it."

"I'll believe it when I see it," T.K. joked with a cocky grin.

 _The next night…_

"And the cheese sticks go over here annnd done!" T.K. punctuated, placing the plate full of cheese sticks along side with two large pizzas. Who knew that hand tossed pizza could be soooo friggin' difficult!? The boy went through three piles of dough by dropping them on the ground. Eventually, he found a steady pace and safely finished the process. "Now, that's two fine pieces of pizza and cheese sticks. Well, the cheese sticks were store brought. Kinda got lazy after finishing the pizzas so I took those out from the freezer," T.K. recalled to the audience.

He went to the kitchen to wash his hands as everyone came to the table. A loud gasp sounded out as T.K. turned off the water. Walking back into the dining room, he see his siblings marveled with stars in there eyes at his creation. He forgot how much they all LOVE pizza; however, he could argue that burgers are the true heaven sent.

"Oh emm gosh! Pizza! And it's all pepperoni too! I can sooo do without those tuna fishes!" Leni gagged, sticking her tongue out.

Luna took her seat with an half lidded look, "I think you mean anchovies, dudette."

"Anchovies? Is that, like, a new fashion designer?" Leni chirped, jumping up and down in excitement. Luna only groaned and shook her head.

"Ugh, I've been dying for some pizza lately," Lana sighed happily, patting her stomach.

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah, dad has been on fire with dinner lately!'

"Facts, cuz!" T.K. agreed. They began to eat, with T.K. gauging everyone's reaction for his pizza. Luckily for the second time, they were positive and in bliss from the flavor. He nodded in contentment as he wolfed down his own pizza. Now, with his confidence fully strengthen by his family's critique, he'll tell them all after he cook the next dinner.

 _The next afternoon…_

With a pleased sigh, T.K. relaxed on the couch, taking a nice nap. Although, he should go to sleep earlier at night; however, the boy considered himself a nocturnal person. A firm shake woke him from his sensational nap time. It was Sr., who was wearing his work uniform. "Sorry to wake you, champ. My boss called me in because he was lacking one man. Think you could handle dinner by yourself again?"

"Yeah, it's no problem, Papa Loud," T.K. answered with a heavy yawn.

Sr. clutched his shoulder warmly, "Atta boy. Here's some money for you to get some ingredients for whatever you're cooking." He handed him a twenty and a five dollar bills. With that deed done, Sr. began to head to the front door. "I'll see you late tonight, T.K. Love you!" The man was out the door, leaving T.K. all by his lonesome.

"Alright then. Off to the store!" T.K. exclaimed, grabbing his skateboard and jetting out of the house.

 _Later that night…_

Lincoln lounged in his underwear, reading one of his comics. A faint smell came from under the door and traveled up his nostrils. "Wow, what's that smell?" He took a deep whiff, taking a more vibrant scent. It had a smoky, spicy smell to it. "Chili? Huh, Dad is really experimenting with dinner lately." Lincoln spoke, getting up from his bed. Peeking out of his doorway, he saw that his sisters were peeking outside of their rooms too. "You guys smell that too?"

Lori nodded, "Yeah. I haven't had chili in a long time. Although, I'm literally concerned that if it's going to make me break out or not."

"Well, nonetheless, it's smells great! I wonder if it's ready?" Lana questioned, beginning her trek downstairs. Lola, however, stop her in her tracks with furrowed brows and a sharp frown.

"Uh, no! We don't want to break Daddy's concentration," Lola hissed, strengthening her glare.

Lana snatched her shoulder away from Lola with her own glare, "It's not like the world gonna blow up. Besides, I'm just taking a peek."

"It is a bad thing, Lana!" Lola snapped.

"Is not!" Lana responded fiercely.

"IS!"

"IS NOT!"

"Enough, little dudettes! Let all of us just go sneak a little peek and go wash up," Luna defused, separating the two bickering twins.

"Fine!" Lana and Lola replied, turning away from each other. They all began to go downstairs until Lynn stopped Lincoln.

"What gives?" Lincoln demanded, shrugging his shoulders.

Lynn lowered her eyelids, "Bro, go put your clothes on."

"Oh, right. Dang it," Lincoln cursed, running back to his room.

 _Five minutes later…_

Taking two steps at a time downstairs, Lincoln met up with his sisters, who were silently perched around the kitchen doorway. By the look of their faces, it's safe to say that they all are surprised from what they are witnessing. Lincoln was confused by their lack of chatter. "What's wrong, guys?"

Lori placed a finger on Lincoln's mouth, silencing him, "Don't talk. Look!" Lincoln followed her pointer finger to…T.K. listening to music with his headphones, dancing, and pouring spaghetti pasta into a pot of boiling water. Right next to the pot, there were two smaller pots filled with cheese and chili, bubbling with extreme heat.

"Hold the phone. T.K. can cook?!" Lincoln exclaimed, scratching his hair.

Leni gasped, "Then, like, that means…"

"He was the one that cooked the taco rings!" Lola and Lana remembered.

Luan snapped her fingers in realization, "And the pizza too! I doughn't believe it! Hehehe!"

"But why would he literally let Dad take the credit for both times?" Lori pried, placing her hand underneath her chin.

Lucy tilted her head, "Maybe he's ashamed of it."

"Could be a possibility," Lisa added, rubbing her chin with a squinty eyed look.

Lincoln moved himself through the female roadblock, "Only one way to find out." Walking up to his brother, Lincoln stopped right behind him. "T.K.?" No response. "T?" Yet again, no one was home. Muttering in annoyance, Lincoln grabbed T.K.'s shoulders and gave him a firm shake, "Terrence!"

The shaking helped as T.K. stopped dancing. Opening his eyes, he looked towards Lincoln and the girls. "AHH!" T.K. screeched, leaping upward from the scare. Landing, he zipped in front of the spaghetti, cheese, and chili with a sheepish smile. "Sooooooo, what's…up?"

"What's up is you, bro. Why are you sneakin' around, cookin' dinner for all of us? Don't get me wrong, dude. It's mad tasty but I'm confused that you're keeping this under wraps," Luna retorted, crossing her arms with a frown.

"Also, the additional fact that you are willing to let father unit have all the credit that you rightfully deserve," Lisa piped.

T.K.'s eyes darted all over the room, avoiding everyone's gaze. "Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh." Kinda hard to say things when you put on the spot. Maybe a white lie could throw them off? "I just, erm, wanna to do somethin' nice for y'all. Is that a crime?" He turned away with a frown and a light blush. Yeah, that's should do it.

"Well, no. It's great that you took the time to cook for all of us for the past two nights," Lincoln smiled.

Lori raised an eyebrow, "But that literally doesn't answer our two questions." God…damn it. They all are WAY too persistent for T.K.'s liking. Well, there's always asking. That could work.

Groaning, T.K. rubbed his temple in an attempt to soothe himself, "Can we just drop this? I'm just cookin'. Honestly, that's nothin' to react over." He all out of ideas at this point. Maybe then everyone will back off.

"No, it is!" Lincoln and the girls answered irritably in perfect synchronization. Talk about a hive mind. Fine, he gave them two chances. So, T.K. pulled his headband over his face, shutting himself off from the others. Leni stepped out from the group and walked over to the dreadhead.

"I've got it, guys," She reassured. Leni turned towards T.K. and pulled his headband up, revealing his closed eyes, rosy red cheeks, and a strong frown. "Terri, we just, like, want to know why are you so shy about your totes awesome cooking skills." Forming a warm smile on her face, she awaited his response patiently. Squinting one eye opened, T.K. could see her smile and everyone else's smiles.

Sighing, T.K. poised himself with a deep breath. "You wanna know why. Fine. I'm so shy about my cookin' is because that it is…girly,"

"What?" Everyone asked, not quite hearing the last word.

"It's girly," T.K. repeated with a bit more volume.

Leni pursed her lips, "We're still not hearing you, T.K."

"Oh my-it's girly, ok? There!" T.K. snapped, turning away and crossing his arms once again. Any second now will bring the HUGE outrage of the girls. Yep, just waiting on the maelstrom of females wanting T.K.'s head for basically stereotyping. …Wait, why there's silence. They should be stomping him to the ground by-Oh, they're group hugging him while d'awwing. …Well, then. "Wait. Huh? Why aren't y'all beating me up?" He asked, trying to shake his arms free.

"Why the heck would we do that?" Lynn pried, moving her head from his cheek with wide eyes.

Lola looked up at the boy with a raised brow, "Yeah, silly. It's perfectly fine for a guy to cook. Ask Linky. He cooked breakfast for us a buncha times."

"She's right you know. Also, Dad cooked dinner for us many times and we don't think any different of him. Now that we know that you cooked all those past two dinners for us, we don't think any different of you," Lincoln advised, clutching T.K. tighter.

T.K. relaxed against their group hug, slowly feeling less and less conflicted. Although, there's the girly comment he said. He should apologize for that post haste. "Uh, sorry about the comment that cookin' is girly."

"It's fine. That was just your feeble, young brain going off on what you deemed masculine and feminine. I suppose you have learned that mentality from your biological father, adoptive sibling?" Lisa inquired.

"Actually, no. He can cook too whenever he was home," T.K. responded with a shake of his head.

Lori crossed her arms in confusion, "Then where?"

"Action movies," T.K. answered, smiling sheepishly.

The girls rolled their eyes, "Figures."

"Terri, those movies are literally over exaggerated with testosterone-inducing big guns, muscle bound men, and an unhealthy amount of explosions. That wouldn't be the ideal way to form your lifestyle. Lincoln would know," Lori smirked, proud of her roast directly towards Lincoln.

Lincoln frowned and stomped his foot, "HEY!"

"I'm just messing with you, Linc." Lori chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Anyway, now that is literally over. What are you cooking?" Lori questioned, pointing to the various pots cooking on the stove. The others voiced their curiosity as well.

"Oh, umm, just a little spin on spaghetti and meatballs," T.K. replied coolly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Like what?" Lucy pried.

"Instead of tomato sauce, it's chili and cheese. Now, the pasta's almost done and I need to work on the meatballs. Everyone who's not me, out!" T.K. shooed flatly, gesturing his arm towards the doorway. If he hurry, he could make 'em before the pasta burns.

"Way ahead of you, T. Let the master work on his craft, girls," Lincoln ushered, motioning the ladies out of kitchen.

 _Twenty five minutes later…_

"Make way for your snarky, neighborhood chef and his new take on a loved classic!" T.K. announced, zipping out of the kitchen on his skateboard. He quickly handed everyone a plate with a generous helping, "One for you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, annnnnnd you!" Dropping the last plate for Lily, he gave her a boop on her nose, inciting a giggle from her. The boy took his own seat as everyone began dinner. As they ate, their taste buds struck practically gold for the third time as the sweetness of the chili and the creaminess of cheese created a tasteful synchronization of flavor for the pasta.

T.K.'s lips curled into a tiny smile as his ears were blessed with his siblings' pleased moans thrice again. Three for three! T.K. knew that he was onto something when he chose chili instead of sour cream. He wonder if he should enter a cooking contest? A warm blush crept his face as he ate quietly, "So, like it?"

The answer was unanimous, "Yes!"

"Thank you, everyone," T.K expressed with a smile, chomping down on his pasta. Well, that settles it. He will just make this a regular thing if Sr. not feeling up to cooking. Everyone was making his pride go on cloud nine. Rita walked in from work, smelling the tasty and zesty concotion.

"Hi, kids! Starting dinner without me?" She joked, drawing a few laughs from the kids. Lori lifted her plate towards her mother with eagerness.

"O-M-Gosh, Mom! You literally have to try this!" Lori urged with a grin. Rita chuckled at her daughter's positive energy. Lori's never usually like this.

"Oh really? Who made this?" Rita pried, humoring her.

"T.K., Mom," Luan answered, pointing at the boy, who waved his hand with a coy smile.

Rita raised a eyebrow curiously, "T.K.? He can cook?" This was a surprise.

"Yeah, mom! He also cooked, like, the last two dinners as well!" Leni added, finishing the last of her spaghetti.

Rita's lips curved into a grin, sharing her kids' joy, "Well, well. I'm hungry anyway. Terri, do you mind fixing me a plate?"

"Way ahead you, Mom," Lucy responded, scaring her mother with her sudden appearance. "He fixed an extra plate for you." She handed Rita her plate, after the grown woman calmed down from her mini heart attack. Rita took the plate and took a generous bite. The flavor zapped her taste buds as well as she let out a blissful moan.

"Oooooh, honey! This is wonderful! You really know you way around the kitchen!" Rita praised, taking more bites. T.K. gave a pleased grin and nodded in gradtitude. Anymore of this and T.K. might began to feel himself with cockiness.

"Oh, Terri! I almost forgot!" Leni exclaimed, reaching into her bra and pulling out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded and showed it to the dreadhead. "They're having a junior's cooking contest over at Aloha Comrade tomorrow night! You should totes enter!" Everyone else chimed in as well, urging him to join.

Although T.K. was considering it, there was one thing that straight up baffled him, "And you kept that in your bra because of why?!"

"Duh, it's where I keep all of my stuff, silly," Leni giggled at his confusion.

T.K. shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "You'd just lost me."

"She's right. It literally came in handy whenever I forget my purse," Lori vouched.

"Yep, it saved me from being locked out of the house," Rita pointed out as well. The other three elder girls also voiced their thanks to their bras, which made T.K. very uncomfortable.

"Alright! Enough about keeping whatever in your bras!" T.K. blushed, covering his ears. That drew a few giggles from the older women. The contest is a good way to get his name out there and he could definitely use the $1,000 cash prize. "Anywho...I'll join." Everyone cheered in happiness at his announcement.

 _The next day..._

"Dis is it, little man. Many have come and gone with this show of cooking excellence. Only one will walk away with bragging rights and one thousand dollars! Or will you go down in flames like all others that have attempted this challenge! Friendships were broken, siblings stabbed each other in the back for money! What awaits you and you alone!?" Sergei boasted dramatically at the signup table. Seriously, it's just a cook out for kids. This guy made it seem like everything was on the line, which was not in any particular way.

T.K.'s eyelids lowered as he frowned at the showy display, "Cuz, just show me where to sign so that I can be on my way."

"Oh. ...My apologies. Here," Sergei apologized, handing T.K. the sign up sheet, which the boy quickly signed. "The contest starts tonight at 6. Come prepared or don't come at all," Sergei informed sternly.

T.K. placed his flat hand to the top of his head as a salute, "Aie, aie, Ruskie!" He began to make his trek back home in order to prepare.

 _Soon that evening..._

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Royal Woods Junior Cook-Out will begin in less than five minutes. Watch these young, bright chefs of the future bedazzle us with their creative dishes. Once one chef is left standing after the two elimination rounds, they will take home $1,000!" The announcer bellowed through the loudspeaker, causing the crowd to scream in excitement. The main floor of the restaurant was cleared for three big tables that has the chef's name on it. Everyone else sat in the booths so that they can see the contest. That also included T.K.'s too. There was another table but it was packed to the brim with ingredients that the chefs can use for their dishes. The rest of the restaurant was decorated with streamers, balloons, and a giant banner that said 'Tenth Annual Royal Woods Junior Cook-Out.'

At one of the three tables, T.K. leaned coolly against the middle one. He was fully decked out in a navy blue chef's outfit with a hat; courtesy of Leni of course. Lincoln and everyone else walked up to him with grins of eagerness. "So, T. Are you ready?" Lincoln pried. As there was any need to ask. T.K. always felt calm. The last thing he needed was to be plagued with anxiety.

T.K. slowly nodded, demeanor fully relaxed and mellow. "As I'll ever be."

"Are you nervous?" Lori questioned with a hint of worry.

"Naw. Too zen to be nervous," T.K. responded with a shake of his head. He was suddenly caught off guard by a pink blur, which it turned out to be Lola who was using her best puppy dog look on the dreadhead.

"Biiiig brother! Surely, you won't mind sharing the thousand dollars with me, do you?" Lola asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes rapidly. The others rolled their eyes at this display. Nonentheless, T.K. decided to play along.

T.K. mimicked her look, "Noooo, I don't!"

Lola gasped with stars in her eyes, "Really?!"

"Pssssh, yeah I do! Nice try, lil' one," T.K. chuckled, pinching her cheek.

Lola deflated into a pouty frown, "Dang it." As everyone else stifled their laughter, another boy walked up to T.K. and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a portly, light skinned boy with freckles and short, black curly hair. The boy was dressed in a red chef uniform like T.K.'s but less decorated.

"Hey, you're in this cook-out too, right?" He asked with a innocent smile.

T.K. nodded, "Yeah. T.K."

"Donny. May the best win, T.K.," Donny declared, extending his hand outward to the skater. T.K. returned with a nod of his head. An alarm went off, signaling everyone to take their seats or stations. Donny walked to his own station, hiding a smirk that belies anything but good intentions.

"Good luck, lil' bro!" Luna cheered, walking away from T.K.

Rita waved at T.K. happily, "We're rooting for you!"

T.K. nodded as he took his place. "Welcome, competitors to the tenth annual Royal Woods Junior Cook-Out! Now, lets quickly get underway! Now, your first dish is breakfast and the second and final dish is dinner. You may use whatever ingredients that is available on the big table for both dishes. Good luck and have fun!" The referee shouted, causing another round of cheers. "You have thirty minutes for both part of the contest starting in 3...2...1...GO!"

T.K. Donny, and the third chef, whose name is Troy took off in order to grab whatever ingredients essential to their dish. T.K. grabbed a carton of eggs, shredded cheese, chili, cubed ham, bacon, and jalapenos. "Well, John. I say that this is gonna be a grrrreat competition between these three gentlemen tonight." Tim deemed excited, nudging his announcing partner.

John nodded, "Right you are, Tim! Shall we give a brief bio for each of the chefs?"

"Righto, pal!" Tim responded happily.

"Alright. Donald Russell hails from Detroit. This big guy sports a big heart as well as BIG flavor with his dishes. Especially his Western gumbo which consists of smoked sausage, bell peppers, carrots, and black eyed peas," John listed, looking on a piece of paper.

"Oh-hohohohoho! Delicious!" Tim compliemented, licking his lips.

"Agreed! Next is Troy Baliey! This one is from Hazeltucky, which is no stranger when it comes to food. He sure to blow away his rivals with his Hazel's Finest Burrito! The behemoth is made of rice, beef, beans, cheese, chicken, guacomole, and rrrrrrrred hot salsa!" John grinned, rolling his r's.

"Caliente, mi amigo!" Tim nodded as well.

"Finally, Terrence Mutombo-Loud. ...Erm, there's seems to not be much on this particular fellow," John pointed out, looking over the list numerous times.

Tum gave that notion some thought, "Ah, he's more of a show then tell kind of kid huh, John?"

"No, Tim. There's literally nothing on the kid. See?" John stated, showing Tim T.K.'s bio.

"Ooooooh, gotcha. ...Well then. ...On with the contest!" Tim bellowed hastily.

Eggs cracked, check. The yolk poured into the bowl and whisked, check. The other ingredients heat ed, check. The yolk poured into the buttery skillet and now cooking, check. Eveything was looking good for the omelet. T.K. looked over to the other tables to find that Donny was cooking white and dark chocolate chip pancakes and Troy was cooking a double decker breakfast sandwich. Donny himself was heading over to Troy's booth to make small conversation. 'I'm guessin' that he want to gauge what he is up against. Try not to tell him too much.' T.K. thought as he heard someone go 'PSSSHT!'

He looked over to his left and saw Leni waving at him. She then pointed to her cup, which was a chocolate vanilla swirl smoothie. T.K. tilted his head, "Yeah, a smoothie. And?" She then silently mouthed a few random words, which T.K. was scratching his head as tried to decipher her phrase. "Great smoothie? I guess even though I don't know what flavor you're having." She mouthed the phrase again. "Rake smoothie? Ok, I know that you're messin' with me," T.K muttered to the audience. One more time, Leni mouthed the phrase slowly for him. "Ahhh! MAKE a smoothie! Gotcha," T.K nodded as beaten his chest with his fist and pointed to her in agreement.

Leni grinned and nodded rapidly, grateful for him taking her suggestion. T.K. grabbed a few berries, apples, and grapes and rushed to the blender. He set them down and began to chop them calmly but quickly as he's a bit low on time.

 _At the same time..._

"I wonder what smoothie he's makin'," Lana wondered, peering over the booth chair.

Lisa hummed in thought, hand under her chin, "It appears to be a mixed assortment of fruit."

"Yeah, I'm guessing that the other two chefs took the good ingrdients from the big table," Lynn hypothesized.

"Poo poo!" Lily suddenly cried out, standing on Rita's lap and pointng with a firm glare. The other audience members gave looks of frustration at the loud baby.

"Heh, sorry. She probably hasn't been fed yet," Sr. apologized, giving an embarrassed smile.

Lincoln rubbed the baby as he gave her a concerned frown, "What's wrong, Lily?"

"Poo, Inkin!" Lily replied, still pointing on.

"She's saying to look, guys," Luan translated, following her baby sister's stubby finger. Everyone else trailed their gazes to find Donny, who was talking to Troy, secretly place some dirt underneath Troy's breakfast sandwich. They all gasped in shock from this display of underhanded play.

"Why that dirty cheater!" Lynn growled, pounding the table.

Lana shrugged, "To be honest, I wouldn't blame him. There is a thousand dollars on the line."

"Yeah, but that's still dirty. Even for me," Lola critiqued, shaking her head.

Lori gave a determined glare, "Focus, you two. We literally have to warn T.K.!"

"Not to worry. I have a plan," Lincoln informed, taking his phone out.

 _Five minutes later..._

"Chefs, you may now bring your dishes to the judging table," The referee instructed, blowing his whistle. The three proceeded as told, placing their food on the table for the judges to rank. As they consumed Donny's pancakes, T.K.'s phone buzzed in his pocket. He grabbed his phone and looked at his alerts. It was a message from Lincoln, who is inviting him to a group chat room. "Hmm, I got time to spare. Why not." He accepted the invitation as a orange message box that said, 'Watch out for Donny.' The boy raised an eyebrow at this. Donny seemed like a normal guy; there isn't anything to be worried about him. "Why is that?" T.K. typed before sending the message.

A purple text box appeared, indicating that Luna was speaking to him. 'Because that jerk just placed dirt in that other dude's sandwich. Seriously jank, bro!"

"Huh? Where in the world you get that notion from, girl?" T.K. typed in pure confusion.

A light blue box from Lori said, 'Lily literally seen Donny toss dirt onto his sandwich as he was talking to Troy!"

T.K. squinted his eyes in unamusement. He knows that Lily is a smart baby but it's kinda hard to take her word for it when she's, you know, a baby. Then again, there's a lot of money on the line; T.K. had to take that also into consideration. He was about to type a response when a loud, disgusted yelp echoed throughout the restaurant.

"BLLLLLLLEH! Who made this dish!?" One of the judges, a snooty male, demanded furiously.

Troy meekly rose his hand up, "M-me, sir."

"How dare you serve...this...THIS gruel to me!? You are automatically disqualified!" The snooty male judge declared as he dry heaved. "Ack! I think that I ate a worm! You'll be hearing from my lawyer!"

That prompted Troy to run out of the restaurant in tears. As that happened, a red text box from Lynn appeared saying, 'Now do you believe us?' T.K. glared at Donny, who was silently chuckling at Troy's reaction.

"I keep an eye out. 'Preciate the heads up," T.K. typed before placing his phone away.

 _Ten minutes later..._

While T.K. was cooking his chili cheese spaghetti, he kept a look out for whenever Donny was going to strike. Lincoln and the girls were hiding nearby after letting their parents know about what was going on. He did not know when but he knew it was coming. His ears twitched at the sound of footsteps. Turning his head, he saw Donny walking towards him. Giving a false smile to greet him, T.K. stretched and yawned. "Whew, boy. I need to go to the restroom. I deserve a break."

"Oh. Want me to watch your spaghetti for you?" Donny proposed happily, excited that T.K. was leaving his post for a good while.

T.K. nodded, "Sure. Go ahead." He walked away, leaving his dish at the hands of Donny. Turning around the corner, T.K stopped and peeked. Donny was digging into his pockets for more dirt to use. Seeing his opponent was focused on that endeavor, T.K. calmly snuck up on him and grabbed his wrist roughly.

"Hey, what the?!" Donny demanded, trying to pry his hand away.

T.K. harden his glare, "Nice try, tubby! My brother and sisters gave me info about your tricks. You ain't winnin' jack on my watch!" At this, Lincoln and girls hopped out of their hiding spots.

"Yeah, bub!" Lana snapped, gritting her teeth.

"If anyone deserves to win, it's T.K.," Lucy frowned.

"Is that so?" Donny glared back.

"Yeah!" T.K shouted, getting into his face. Quickly, Donny threw the dirt to T.K.'s eyes to blind him. "Ahh, my eyes!" T.K. screamed, rubbing his eyes frantically. The others tended to the blinded dreadhead The referee came over to the boys from hearing the shouting.

"What going on here?!" The ref asked.

As everyone else was more preoccupied with T.K., Donny was first to answer, "I caught him trying to put dirt in my dish!" From that lie, everyone's eyes widened.

"What!? That's bull! That kid tried to sabotage my little brother's spaghetti! Heck, he did the same to the boy before him!" Lynn argued, touching noses with Donny furiously.

Despite this intrusion, Donny kept his cool, "Lies. T.K. and his siblings are all in this ploy to sabotage my dish so they can help him win the $1,000!"

"I'll show you a THOUSAND ways to maim you, kid!" Lynn threatened, raising her sleeve.

TWEEEEEET!

"Enough! With enough evidence at hand, I hereby declare Terrence Mutombo disqualified and Donald Russell the winner!" The referee announced, shocking the Loud kids.

"WHAT!?"

The referee pointed to the exit, "Please leave the restaurant or be banned!" The referee walked off, leaving T.K. utterly dismayed and disheartened. Donny let out an annoying chuckle at his achievement.

"It's like this, T.K.: it isn't cheating until you get caught," Donny gloated, walking off. The Louds glared at the boy before comforting the dreadhead, who was eerily calm.

Luna rubbed his back, "Dude?"

"Are you ok, Terri?" Lola pried nervously, nuzzling him in comfort.

T.K. grabbed her and gently pushed her off, "I'm fine." This is not good; by that tone of voice, that could only mean one thing. T.K. stood up and took a deep breath. The others crowd around him nervously.

"Are you?" They all asked in concern.

Cracking the cartilage in his neck, T.K. gave a glare of immeasurable hatred towards Donny's direction, "No." Before anyone could stop him, T.K. leaped onto the table and sprinted angrily towards Donny and took a mighty leap to him.

Looking back in confusion, Donny's eyes widened in pure pertrification as T.K. pounced him and mercilessly pounded him with every fiber of his fury. Everyone quickly caught to T.K. and tried to pull him off.

"T, no!" Lincoln shouted, trying to get a good grip.

Lori wasn't faring any better, "I know that he literally deserves the worst to him but not like this!"

"Bro, that baguette does NOT go there!" Lynn screamed. Successfully, they were able to pull the rabid T.K. off of Donny with the help of their parents. As they dragged him out of the restaurant, T.K. gave Donny a fair, frightening warning.

"IF I EVER SEE YOU OUTSIDE THIS RESTAURANT, I WILL FINISH WHAT I'VE STARTED!"

 _The next day..._

T.K. was perched quietly on the couch, watching T.V. with a angry pout. He was still mad from the upsetting fix of a loss but the anger has gone down somewhat. If he was only quick enough to plea his case, he would of been swimming in money right now; however, at least that he knocked a couple of Donny's teeth out. That's something to go to sleep with a huge smile for him. He felt the couch quaked from an unknown source. Looking towards his left, he saw Sr. sitting beside him. "Hey, son. How are you feeling?" Sr. pried, curving his mouth into a comforting smile.

T.K. snorted some air from his nose and shook his head, "Still ticked off to be honest. Ugh, that tub of lard friggin' weaseled away $1,000 from me!" Taking a breath to calm himself, he fixed his gaze back on the T.V.

"I know that's hard for you to take in, Terrence. At least Sergei only banned you for two months," Sr. reminded, rubbing his shoulder reassuringly.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Oh joy. How could I forget about that?" Sr. took his arm away awkwardly. They sat in silence for a while; the only sound are everyone else tending to their own business. "Sorry, I know that you're just tryin' to check up on me," He sighed. "Besides, I'm not quittin' cookin'. It's gonna take more than that to do me in!"

Sr. grinned pridefully at his adoptive son's determination, "That's my boy!" He gave T.K. an affectionate ruffle on his hair, which the boy let out an amused snort.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'll get it," T.K assured as he hopped off the couch and walked to the door. Opening the door, he saw the last person that he wanted to see: Donny along with his parents. " _You_ ," T.K. growled darkly, gripping the doorknob to restrain himself from attacking Donny.

Donny's father shoved him forward with a glare, "Go on. Say it, boy!" Nodding timidly, Donny stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry. So sorry! After you and your family left, I told the referee everything. You won fair and square. Here's the trophy and the $1,000. I think that's the concussion talking but you are the better chef" Donny apologized as he held out the trophy and money to him.

As he frowned, T.K gave an unamused snort, "Took you long enough. Besides, I'm a better person overall." He gave a trophy a good look before shaking his head. "Keep the trophy. Let it be a mark of shame for you."

"What? What do you mean?" Donny questioned in confusion as he tilted his head.

"A mark of shame. Mine is gettin' banned from Aloha Comrade because of our fight, which was more one sided. Yours is that there trophy for bein' a cheatin' snake. Now, if we're done here, you can git off of my porch!" T.K. snapped as he closed the door. As he let what just happened sink in, T.K. forgot one important thing. Reopening the door, the dreadhead snatched the money from the trophy in one swipe, "I will take the $1,000 though." ...What? He wasn't letting Donny leave with the sole factor that actually mattered to T.K.!

SLAM!

Shoving the money into his pocket, he saw his siblings gazed on the conversation. "Suppose that y'all heard everything?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised that he had the cajones to apologize," Lynn stated in mild shock.

T.K. nodded, "Same here, sporty." Looking alittle to his left, he saw Leni looking back at him nervously as she fidgeted her dress as a force of habit. "What's wrong, Leni?" T.K. called out of concern.

"I feel really bad because I and the others were the one that, like, gassed you up to enter the contest and now you're banned from the restaurant. I'm totes sorry, Tee Kee," Leni apologized, avoiding his gaze.

Raising an eyebrow, T.K. walked over to her. He cupped her chin with his hand and guided her head towards his calm gaze. "Lenora, you ain't got nothin' to be sorry for. You were only tryin' to help, hun. I won't even think to fault you. I promise. Besides, it could of happen to anyone." Leni gave a small but warm smile at his gentle reassurance. He wasn't Lincoln but he had his small moments of maturity. She gave him a tight hug and everyone else joined in quickly.

"Thank you, Terri," Leni expressed warmly, rubbing her cheek against his.

"No prob. Now, who wants pie?" T.K. grinned for the first time in the day. Everyone gasped sharply and raised their hands.

"ME!" They yelled excitedly as they crowded T.K. to say what flavor to make. Although, it will take a few tries. T.K. know that he can do it; especially with his family at his side to keep his confidence.

A/N: Well, another story done. Another episode over and out. For time being, my phone is off so I don't when it will come back on. See you soon. ;(

I guess all I'm sayin' that anybody can be somebody.


	32. Double Date

**A/N: My attempt at fluff. Enjoy! Also, I haven't done a story for this chica in a while.**

A calm, cool breeze blew throughout the suburbs of Royal Woods as T.K. slowly skated home from another ordinary day from school. Normally, he would be with Lincoln and Clyde but he opted to take the long, scenic route home; it usually let his thoughts be set loose and helped him relax after the off putting lessons and horrid food. He tried to asked Principal Huggins to let him help in the cafeteria but the official wouldn't go for it.

Hmph, the old fart is SERIOUSLY missing out on the boy's taco rings. Traffic cars occasionally passed by as he turned the last corner towards the Loud House. He hopped off his skateboard and walked up the porch. Looking towards the splayed mess of outdoor toys and balls, T.K. shooked his head, "The girls should really clean up after themselves. Especially after naggin' to Lincoln and I for bein' messy." The boy grabbed the doorknob and opened it, showing him an unusual sight before him.

It was Lori and instead of having her usual frown like a crabby elderly person who is constipated to the highest degree, she had a wide, warm smile as if she is happy to see the dreadhead. "Uh...'sup Lori," T.K. greeted in mild confusion, closing the door.

"Oh, nothing bro. Just literally wanted to see my cute little adoptive brother walk through that door," Lori responded sweetly, not letting up on that smile of hers.

T.K. nodded slowly, still clearly baffled by her current emotion, "Uh...huh. Well, I'm here so...yeah. I'll be in my room if you need me." He began make his way past her before her hand grasped his shoulder to make him stop.

"Don't you wanna talk about your day with me?" Lori asked with a loving squeeze.

T.K. lowered his eyelids flatly, "Lori, it's just school. The chances of anything interestin' happenin' at school is like trying to prevent an ice cube from melting over an open fire. It's very unlikely." What this woman's shtick here? He could clearly tell that she wanted to ask him something. Luckily, due to Lori doing this from time to time helped T.K. gauged what voice and tone she would used.

"Pssssht! Anything can happen at school, Tee Kee. You just have to keep a keen eye for it," Lori winked smugly. She motioned him to the couch for them both to sit. Looking at him patiently, she awaited him to speak.

"Well, if you must know, I was talkin' to Lincoln and Clyde at lunch about me talkin' to Principal Huggins to let me help around the lunchroom," T.K. recalled with a hint of sourness.

Lori tilted her head curiously, "Well? Did he literally go for it?"

"Nope! Because he said, 'A lunchroom is not the ideal place for a bright student like yourself to take part in.' I call bull on that to be honest," T.K. scoffed as he crossed his arms grumpily. He could name five people that made a name for themselves without an education. Although they would all be rappers but his boast would be proven!

"Well, school is important for you, T.K.; however, I think you would be great in the kitchen and show those lunch ladies how to really cook," Lori reassured kindly.

T.K. chuckled with a small blush, "Heh, thanks. ...So, how was your day?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe the day I had, T.K.," Lori began. T.K. had a sinking feeling that this was going to long and VERY tedious.

 _Thirty minutes later..._

"It literally took us an hour and a half to get all that mustard out of Imani's hair," Lori concluded as she rubbed her temple with a irritated huff. Meanwhile, T.K. was staring off into space tiredly. Who knew that Lori, when given the chance, be able to talk anyone's head off? The poor boy stopped listening after the ten minute mark.

"She finally stopped talking," T.K. praised absentmindedly to himself. Confused, Lori raised her eyebrow.

"What was that, T?" She pried curiously.

At the sound of her voice, T.K. immediately woke up and gave a somewhat convincing smile. Think fast, boy! An angry Lori is not a good thing. Lynn would know after the baguette beating Lori put her through. "You look like that you having fun EXPLAINING your wondering social life, Lori." Out the corner of his eye, he saw a video game controller. Perfect! That's a excellent distraction from the awkwardness. "Oh, look. Video games. Ha ha ha," T.K. laughed awkwardly as he grabbed the joystick.

As he held the big, electric green button down, the silver console booted up to life as the T.V. displayed a loading screen with a picture of a highly tuned muscle car outrunning multiple police cars. "Ooh, what's this, T?" Lori inquired as she gazed the screen with mild curiosity.

"It's the Thirst of Rush: 5-1-0. The sequel of the Thirst of Rush: Nightrunners 2. It came out two months ago," T.K. responded coolly as he pressed start. As he went through the menu, a random question zipped through his mind. Well, this would be a great time to ask her. "Sooo, Lincoln said that you used to play video game when you were younger. Is that true?"

Lori sighed happily as gave a smile of nostalgia. "Yeah, I used to play A LOT of video games. So many summer nights were literally wasted from me pulling all-nighters to try and beat every video game. It was Hell for Leni to try and pry me away from the T.V. screen." The blonde let out a mirthful giggle at that memory. T.K. smiled warmly at her joy. "Well, I don't play much anymore but I do whoop Lincoln at his own game from time to time," Lori grinned cockily. This was honestly the most happiest that Lori has ever been. ...Without Bobby of course.

T.K. nodded slowly, taking it in, "Hmmm. Wanna give this one a go?"

"Uh, I don't know, Terri. That percent says that you're close to finishing the game. I literally don't want to ruin your progress," Lori expressed with a hint of worry.

"That's just stinkin' thinkin'. Besides, I already saved before this part anywho," T.K. reassured calmly.

Lori looked towards the screen before turning back to him. "Alright, give me the controller," Lori demanded with a sigh. T.K. did as he was told and Lori selected the final event dubbed 'the Big One.' The screen soon displayed Lori, in a modified supercar, speeding away from a large group of police cars, which were also supercars to be able to keep with her. "Terri, what do I do?" Lori asked with a small amount of urgency.

"Just keep drivin', hun. Go to the highway and don't let the pigs surround you," T.K. instructed as he watched the pursuit with surprising interest. To his surprise, Lori is actually inept at keeping her distance from the fuzz. Hell, she also found out how to initate the pursuit breakers. "Oh. The square button is for the nitrous and the diamond button is for the Rush Breaker," T.K. informed, pointing to each of the button.

Lori nodded as she kept a firm glare on the screen, "Got it. Wait, what is the Rush Breaker?"

"It basically slows time down and makes the car heavier. Very useful for roadblocks," T.K explained, watching the counter for number of police cars go up.

"Authorization for use of Bull units, mission control?" One of the police officers in the game questioned

"Approved! Bull units are on the way to the rendezvous point as we speak!" Mission control responded with fiery anger in her voice. T.K.'s eyes widened while Lori tilted her head in confusion. Heavy SUV units thats claimed many first time players as they build their heat levels to be the most notorious.

"Uh, Bull units? Should I be worried?" Lori asked as she drove into another pursuit breaker to take out more cops.

"Yes! Just keep your eyes peeled for big, unmarked SUVs careenin' towards you," T.K. urged with a hint of nervousness.

"What do you mean by-AHHHHHHHH!" Lori screeched in fear as two Bull units sped towards her. The resulting crash from the bumrush caused her car to go flying over the guardrail and into the lake to end the pursuit for her. "...That was literally not fair! How was I supposed to know that was gonna happen!?" Lori heard snickering on the right side of her. She turned to her left as she saw T.K. struggling heavily to not bust out laughing. "Oh, so that's literally funny to you?!" Lori snarled, getting into T.K.'s face.

T.K. wheezed humorously, "Yeeeeessss!"

"Well, allow me to do you one better!" Lori announced confidently as she grabbed T.K. and pinned him to the couch. She then unleashed a vicious torrent of tickles to T.K.'s ribs, causing him snort and cackle uncontrollably.

"No-o-o-o-o-o-o! Staaahahahahahahahaaap!" T.K. pleaded in distress, trying to squirm out of Lori's grasp.

Lori tapped a finger on her chin in mock contemplation, "How about...NO! Besides, this rare side of you is adorbs!" The blonde increased her speed as tears began to stream out of T.K.'s eyes. As the young woman was sooo focused at the situation at hand, T.K. snaked a arm out and tickled her own ribs. "EEEEEEP!" Now the tide has turned, Lori fell back to the arm of the couch and T.K. gave his own assault to her. That scream tho; T.K. didn't even know that her voice could go that high. But his revenge didn't last that long as Lori snaked her arm out and tried to tickle the dreadhead.

To her success and surprise, it worked but the boy pushed on. Both sides eventually tried to overcome one another before they stopped from exhaustion. As they pant, the doorknob rolled and turned. They turned their heads to the door opening to Lynn Sr. walking inside from work. "Hey, kiddos. Spending time with each other?" Sr. questioned, hanging up his chef hat.

"Yeah, it was fun," T.K. replied happily, sitting up after regaining his breath.

Lori nodded with a smile, "Literally."

"That's swell, you two. Say, champ. Mind you lend me a hand with dinner?" Sr. proposed ewith a enegetic tone as he walked towards T.K.

T.K. nodded with a small smile, "Sure. I'll see what can I do." As T.K. jogged off from Lori's sight, he came to the logical conclusion that she just probably talked to Bobby earlier, given her joyful mood so he figured that she be back to her grumpy bear mood by the 'morrow. Although, there's another point that also came to mind; Lori actually has been more caring, supportive, and overall more happier as of late. Eh, there was time to worry about that later. There is meatloaf to be made!

 _The next afternoon..._

"Uuuuuuuuuuugh! I wish there were more hours in the day so that I sleep in more," T.K. groaned tiredly with a hint of irritation. He threw this blanket off and stretched every single kink out of his body. Once fully warmed up, he slowly lumbered upstairs and opened the door to the living room. As he set the first foot, he came upon a strange and entirely weird sight before him. The living room furniture was pushed aside to have a large amount of space for whoever using it currently. He could see the marks that the legs of the lovechair, the couch, and the small table has left due to the time those objects has stood in their spots. One last thing that caught T.K.'s eye was Lori, who had on a simple white t-shirt, black leggings, and her hair was in a ponytail, was laying down a small light blue mat while humming a tune to herself. Must be a Boys Will Be Boys single. T.K. walked up to her with a confused face, clearly not grasping on WHAT is going on. "Soooo, what's all this?" T.K. questioned with a yawn as he rubbed the crust out of his eyes.

Lori's head perked up at the voice before turning to the dreadhead. "Hey, sleephead. I'm just setting up for my weekly weekend yoga session," Lori responded with a smile. She stood back up and gave a satisfied sigh, "I was literally lucky to catch Lynn and asked her to make some space before she left for the day." Looking back at T.K., she jabbed a thumb to the mat. "Wanna join? Obviously, there's room for more."

"Nope. I may be into cooking but no self respectin' brotha such as myself would consider something as frou-frou as yoga," T.K. declined flatly as he shook his head.

Lori raised an unconvinced eyebrow and smirked, "This coming from the 'self respectin' brotha' who helped Leni brushed her hair for the last two weeks after she sprained her brushing wrist?"

"That was because I wanted to help and not because her hair smelled like strawberry cream soda," T.K. defended hastily with a extreme blush that spread throughout his cheeks.

"Oh come on, T.K. Just give it a try. From what I've literally seen, you definitely need it." Lori prodded honestly.

T.K. sighed in frustration, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Yay! Do you want me to get you another mat?" Lori asked excitedly.

"No, no. I'll be fine without it. Thank you though," T.K. replied coolly

Lori shrugged her shoulders, "Suit yourself." She turned on the T.V. as it displayed a middle age male with tan skin, a black ponytail, and a well defined physique. Behind him were three rows of women with the occasion man in between. The yoga instructor wore a bright smile as he looked on to the camera

"Greetings to my students behind me and to those at home. Welcome to Richard Van Dick's Weekend Yoga and Taebo Time. I hope you all had a great week and you'll be ready to sweat off the fat and the stress of you daily affairs," Richard opened with warm smile and hand wave. T.K. tilted his head curiously. Taebo? Is that some sort of special form of Taebo? He'll just have to wait until they took a break.

"Thanks, Richie! Eee! He's so totes gorge!" Lori squealed joyfully as she clearly fawned over the well put together male.

"Now, follow me as trek on an two hour quest to obtain peace of mind...or when airtime runs out," Richard urged calmly as he stood straight. "To begin, start with the big toe stance. Simply bend over and hook your index and middle finger underneath your big and second toe. Lift your torso as your inhale slowly before holding the pose for one minute. Begin."

T.K. and Lori proceeded as they were told. Lori, begin used to this for a while, easily did this like a natural. Meanwhile, T.K. linked his fingers with his toes and bend down. That was easy part; holding the position was a bit of a step up for the little guy. Eventually, the minute was up by the sound of a bell dinging.

"Excellent, my students. Can you just feel yourself melt all that stress away? Now, lets proceed to the next pose: the chair pose. Just perform a squat and hold your arms outward from your head for one minute. Begin." Richard instructed with a soothing voice. Seriously, the man could calm babies and storms with his baritone voice.

T.K. groaned in exasperation, "Ugh, a squat? I HATE squats."

"Wait, why? Don't you exercise every week?" Lori pried in confusion.

"I do but I always do squats first to get them outta the way," T.K. explained as he crouched down. Lori nodded in response as she too crouched down. Vice versa, T.K was used to a squat even with the added difficulty of his arms raised outward from his head. On the other hand, Lori had a harder time since she rarely did a squat; however, there was those times in Physical Education with those annoying fitness grams.

 _Fifty-five minutes later..._

'Finally another break. I just need to get through another five minutes.' T.K. thought in relief as he and Lori tried the Warrior I pose, which involved having their arms up over their heads, one leg in front of them, and one leg behind them. Lori, on the other hand, was feeling some problems. Indigestion problems to be exact.

'Ugh, I shouldn't have literally eaten that breakfast veggie wrap! Just concentrate on finishing so that you can go to the bathroom. Yeah, concentrate. Just...concentrate.' Lori thought confidently.

'Pssh! You are totes gonna fart in front of T.K.,' The other nagging voice in Lori's head scoffed spitefully. The rumbling increased as her stomach moaned in distress.

'And what makes you so sure?!' Lori argued heatedly to the instigating voice. The moaning increased in volume.

'One, I am sure. Two, I am you, dummy! You fart more than an elderly person with loose bowels!' The nagging voice snapped back. The rumbling gained T.K.'s attention; the boy searched the area for the weird noise.

'I! DO! NO-!"

FLURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!

Both eyes widened at the ghastly sound. T.K's was of pure shock while Lori's was pure embarrassment. Shifting his eyes to her, T.K. found the mortified blonde staring at him with utmost seriousness: Eyelids almost lowered completely, her lips curved into a sharp frown, the whole nine. Along with this, her face was completely red and drenched with sweat. Anxiety sweat: the worst kind of sweat. "Was that y-"

"It was the floorboards!" Lori snapped swiftly like she actually wanted him to forget this.

"Floorboards? What are you talk-"

"IT WAS THE FLOORBOARDS!" Lori shouted angrily, increasing her volume.

T.K. sniffed the air, "My god! Is that asper-"

"IT! LITERALLY! WAS! THE! FLOORBOARDS!" Lori screeched in white hot rage, her voice going up an octave as she got up in T.K.'s face.

"Ooooooooook. Dropping the subject. Calm down, hun," T.K. reminded calmly, gently leading Lori to the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. "Maybe that's enough yoga for the day." Placing the remote back on the table, the dreadhead went back to check on Lori. The young woman was taking deep, relaxing breaths to calm herself down. "You good?" T.K. slowly grabbed her hand and rubbed on it to further the relaxation.

"...Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Lori informed with a blissful smile. Said smile turned to a remorseful frown as she gave an apologetic look towards T.K. "Sorry about exploding upon you, bro. It just that these floorboards are SO annoying" T.K waved a dismissive hand at the apology.

"At ease, Madam Farts-A-Lot. I'll see if Lana can check it out later on," T.K. remarked sarcastically with a cheeky grin, causing Lori to give him an unamused glare. "Alright, alright. I was playin'. Besides, YOU look adorable when you're mad. Heck, your cheeks are still red from your outburst." At this claim, Lori took out her compact mirror and inspected her face. Disheveled hair, bangs plastered to her forehead, and her cheeks were still blushing profusely. Yeah, she looked insane alright.

Lori let out an amused giggle at the hilariously horrid sight, "Wow. I literally look rabid. I'll fix myself in a bit." A buzzing sound occurred, causing Lori to reach into her pocket to grab her phone. Looking at the contact name, she let out a small but shrill happy squeal. "Boo Boo Bear? Hi, what's up? ...Oh, just doing yoga with T.K. ...Alright, I tell him now. Bobby say hi, T.K.," Lori informed sweetly, holding her hand in the bottom half of the phone.

"'Eeey, Bob-O!" T.K. greeted jokingly.

"Terri said hi, Boo Boo Bear. ...WHAT!? You'll be in town next week?! Oh, great! Oooh, can we go to that new Japanese restaurant? ...Eee, thanks, Boo Boo Bear! ...Ask him what? ...Hmm, it's literally a long shot but I'll put you through," Lori informed in an unsure tone before holding her hand to the bottom of her phone. She turned to T.K., who gave her a curious look. "T, Bobby wanted to ask you something important."

"Uh...huh. Put 'em on speaker," T.K. ordered in mild confusion. Lori pressed the button as Bobby can hear him.

"You're on speaker, Boo Boo Bear," Lori informed, holding the phone out to T.K.

"Thanks, babe. Hey, Little T. Do you and Krystal wanna go on a double date with Lori and I?" Bobby asked, causing T.K. to tilt his head in a nervously slow manner.

"A double...date?" T.K. repeated, unsure if he heard Bobby right.

"Yeah, dude. You and Krystal with Lori and I. We'll go to the Mini Golf-A-Palooza and then to that Japanese restaurant that Lori wanted to go," Bobby explained nonchalantly.

"Uhhh. I don't want us to be a burden to the both of you. And then there's the age gap..." T.K. continued in hopes of weaseling out of this.

"Chillax, bro. I saved up a ton of cash from working at the bodega. The two of you being with us is no skin off of my nose," Bobby reassured happily. Lori frowned in concern for her adoptive brother.

"Is there something wrong, T? You're not this reluctant." She wasn't wrong there but a double date is seriously sketchy. You have to engaging to your date and also be engaging to your fellow date goers; however, T.K. didn't want to kill the good times with Lori by essentially blowing her and Bobby off.

"It's just pre game jitters. ...You know what, count us in! When is it, Bobby?" T.K. asked determinedly.

"This Saturday bro! I'll leaving by three o' clock so that you three can get ready. Talk to you later, babe!" Bobby hung up as Lori gave a another warm and heartfelt sigh.

"He's soooo thoughtful and dreamy," Lori purred lovingly before she turned towards T.K. and clutched him in a tight hug. "This is literally gonna be the best double date ever!"

"Yaaay," T.K. cheered weakly, nervous of the events to come...and he was slowly losing oxygen.

 _Friday..._

The double doors of the Royal Woods Mall as Lori and T.K. strolled inside the huge building. Various shoppers roamed the halls, perusing which business they want to make a purchase for. Lori was happy to use the excuse of a double date to find a new dress. The mall was practically a beautiful oasis of a haven to her and the other Loud sisters. As for T.K., not so much. He would only go to the mall if the game store or local skate shop has ran out of whatever he needed to buy, which was rare because he doesn't shop often. Like Lincoln, he also avoids going to the mall with the girls since they would take FOREVER! "Okay, 's has 65% off sale that's ending after tonight. Now, we'll split up and find what we're looking for. Once we do, either of us will call the other OK?" Lori explained as they both enter the St. Paul's clothing store.

T.K. chuckled as he followed her, "That's it? No other rules about informing the public about death or conducting an experiment on how fast does certain clothing materials dissolve from a non lethal acid?"

"Because I know you, T. You are literally one of the quietest kids that I know," Lori smirked as she ruffled his hair and walked away.

"Ah," T.K. nodded in agreement as he began his trek into the vast store. Fedoras, loafers, and ties as far as the eye could see. Although, T.K. is fine with looking like a million dollars, the selection that was presented before him was a bit much. For instant, a white pinstriped suit caught his attention. The boy tilted his head as he scrolled his eyes up and down the suit like if there was something crawling on it. All he needed was a huge floppy hat, platform boots with fishes swimming back and forth and he'll fit right in the seventies. "Nah," T.K. simply stated with a cringe. He moved on further down the aisle, looking for more options. Finally, at the end of the aisle, there was a simple dark royal blue turtleneck sweater. "Hmm, promising," T.K. smiled curiously as he walked to the top. Upon feeling the garment, he let out a gasp, "Oooo! Cashmere! Instant buy!" Hanging the sweater over his shoulder, he then headed to the other side of the aisle for some pants. Soon, he found some dark khaki cargo pants and hung them over his shoulder as well. "Alright, I'm set." T.K. declared confidently, whipping his phone out and calling Lori.

After a few rings, she answered. "Hello?"

"I'm ready. How everything on your end?" T.K. heard her gave out a frustrated groan.

"Ugh, not so good. I literally can't find a decent dress. Look, just come down to the dress aisle. I'll find one soon enough." T.K. managed to suppress a groan. Soon enough in T.K.'s mind that meant 'I will take me ALL day!'

"Alright. I'm on my way." T.K. replied with a flat tone as he hung up. He slowly trudged to the aisle that Lori is at with a unhappy glare. He saw traces of her large perm zipping back and forth, confirming her location from behind the tall shelf. He walked down one end of aisle, "Alright, woman! What is your mal- WHOA!" In front of him, a huge plie of dresses was bigger than him and behind it was Lori, who had a angry pout and her arms were crossed. T.K. walked up to her with a concerned frown, "Are you ok?" If he didn't chose his words carefully, she might go postal on him.

Lori gave a irritated huff as she glared at the pile, "No, I'm literally not. I've spent the last fifteen minutes looking for an ideal dress for our double date. That pile over there is for dresses that are either not my taste or out of this fashion season..."

As T.K. slowly tuned her perturbed rant out, he spot one dress in the shelves, which was saying much as it was one of the few that Lori didn't deem unworthy of her time...or she didn't even check. The bust was a light black, along being sleeveless and shoulderless. Beginning at the waistline, it fanned wide in a bowl shape, with the hem ending presumably at the top of the knees. It had a pattern of spots of different sizes and colored in the same shade of blue that Lori usually wears. Talk about a coincidence, huh? Walking over to the dress, T.K. picked up and head back to the blonde, who was still ranting. "How about this?" He gave her the dress for her to inspect. The sooner he can convince her, the faster he'll be able to go home.

Slowly, Lori gave it a scan with her keen eyes. "Hmm, I loved the color but the waistline shape is a bit odd." Oh no, that's a small sign that she gonna disregard the dress and it he'll be back to square one. Maybe...

"How about you go and try it on. You can't discredit a dress unless you gave it a wore," T.K suggested hastily, dragging Lori to a dressing room. He opened the door for her and motioned her in.

"Alright, alright," Lori answered, walking in and shutting the door. After some sounds of a zipper and cloth dropping to the ground, Lori walked back out. It did helped her look even better but T.K. felt that something was still missing. "So? How do I look?" She posed by placing both hands on her hips, leaned on one foot with the other providing support by the toes, and a smug smile with a wink.

T.K. walked around her, peering at every aspect of her in order to find one discrepancy. Face? Nope, blemishes are nowhere to be found. Feet? Naw, nails were actually done rather well; the girl actually got some practice in for her pedicures. Hair? ...THE HAIR! That's it! "Hmm, maybe ask your mom to help you with your hair?"

Lori held a thick strand of her golden locks with a puzzled look, "My hair? What's wrong with it?"

"There's nothin' wrong with per say but you do want to look your Sunday best right?" T.K. piped with a smirk. Lori snapped her fingers in comprehension.

"Ah, I get it! Besides, whether it's Sunday, Friday, or even Tuesday: I always look my best," Lori claimed smugly as she made another pose that included duck lips. Looking to her left, her eyes sparkled at a pair of light black leather zip up high heeled sandals on display. "Oooo, these will literally look great with the dress bust!"

"That means you'll buy the dress?" T.K. inquired with a hopeful smile.

"Yep," Lori responded with a smile and a nod. T.K. silently thanked every deity for that simple answer. Smirking, Lori walked over and pinched his cheek in a teasing manner, "Who knew that someone like you would literally be an fashion aficionado?"

"Well, it not much but that knowledge clearly came from Leni. Now, let mosey outta here!" T.K. boomed, pointing confidently to the exit.

"AHEM!" The two turned their heads towards the manager; a posh, well dressed man who had a stern look as he tapped his foot rapidly. "I suppose that you will be cleaning all of this up?" T.K. and Lori laughed in embarrassment as they began to quickly clean up the huge pile before them.

 _Saturday night..._

T.K. was perched again the wall coolly as he waited on Lori to finish getting ready. He had his dreads in a medium length ponytail that stood high from the back of his head. Along with that, he was dressed in his turtleneck sweater, khaki pants, and his low top sneakers that were made out of leather. This is it! All of the time spent mentally preparing himself boils down to the date. It could go swimmingly without any mishaps...or it could crash and burn like a horrific stock car accident. No, there's no time to wuss out. Besides, what could happen in a double date? Footsteps creaked the stairs as T.K. peeked with one eye opened; it was Lincoln, who was coming to check on the skater. "So, dude. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. You know, I'm actually lookin' forward to this! With confidence, I can honestly say that the four of us will have a great time!" T.K. claimed with a determined smile.

Lincoln hung an arm around the dreadhead with a happy smile of his own, "Glad to hear it! Although, Lori and Bobby can be a little lovey dovey at times and their PDA can make a normal person dry heave, they are really fun to be around." T.K. nodded in response.

"'Preciate the tip. Sooo, they use tongue?" T.K. smirked jokingly. Lincoln sticked his own tongue out in disgust and pushed him away.

"Eww, seriously?!"

T.K. cackled successfully as he waved his arm dismissively, "I'm just messin' with you!"

"Here's the lady of the hour!" Leni announced from the top of the stairs. She stepped aside for Lori, who began to make her descent downstairs. Taking the dreadhead's advice, she had Rita and Leni fixed her hair, which looked longer and wavy. Also, she is wearing the dress and the heeled sandals. The boys were awestruck to say the least. The girl looked positively lovely!

"Whoa," Lincoln and T.K. declared absentmindedly.

Lori simply giggled at their reactions, "So, I take that you two literally like this?"

"Yeah! Lori, you look beautiful!" Lincoln commented with honest praise.

T.K. nodded, "And you took my advice too! Your hair looks great normally but now: it's chic."

Lori had to stifle another giggle from the boy's choice of words, "You've been reading through Leni's magazines haven't you? Because there's no way that you literally knew that word all on your own."

"...NO!" T.K. refused, blushing crazily as the redness betrayed him. At this revelation, Lori and Lincoln laughed themselves silly. "Ha, ha, ha. Now, what's takin' Bobby so long!?"

Still reeling from their laugh attack, Lori crouched to T.K.'s height and hung an arm around him affectionately, "Sorry about that. To be honest, I find it cute that you're literally beginning to be in touch with your feminine side." T.K. mumbled something in response; as much he won't admit it, he has slowly but surely been more and more into some of the activities that goes on in the house. A knock on the door gained everyone's attention, prompting Lincoln to answer it.

Opening the door, Bobby was there with a bouquet of flowers. He was dressed in a green long sleeve button shirt, dark navy blue slacks, with black loafers. What can he say? The man has to look good for his babe. Standing along side him is Krystal, who was wearing a shoulderless periwinkle dress with white, elaborate tribal patterns and periwinkle short heeled pumps. Her hair was also done up like Lori but in a neat, cute bun. "Boo Boo Bear!" Lori rushed her man and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Bobby quickly did the same gesture.

"Hey, babe! I got you those red roses down at the flower shop that you like," Bobby reminded warmly as he handed her the roses.

Lori gleefully took the flowers and inhaled the scent, deeply taking in the earthly essence, "Ahhhh, just like I remember how they smelled. Thanks!"

"No prob, Babe! T, I went and got Krystal with the directions that you sent me. Although, her father is insanely scary. He glared at me for the entire time," Bobby winced nervously, performing his crazy long handshake with Lincoln.

T.K. rolled his eyes dismissively, "It's fine, Bobby. The glarin' is probably directed at me. I tell ya, that old man needs to find a hobby. No offense, Krystal. By the way, you look very fierce!" Yeah, T tries to not be over at the Reyes establishment much. He already knew that from the first time he met Krystal; the poor girl has be steadily trying to her father to sit down and squash this unneeded beef.

"Awwwww, thank you, Terri! Mama helped me pick out this dress. I was lucky to find this in my color," Krystal commented joyfully, spinning around majestically.

Lori's lips curved upward warmly, "Well, the tribal marks really help out the ferocious factor while literally remaining adorable!"

"Thank you, Lori," Krystal grinned as she blushed heavily.

"Alright, lets get this show on the road!" T.K. shouted happily, walking out of the door. Bobby, Lori, and Krystal cheered before following him as well. Lincoln hung at the doorway as he saw them all off.

"Have fun, you crazy kids!" He shut the door and went to attend to his own business.

 _Thirty five minutes later..._

"Welcome to Mini Golf-A-Palooza! Is this everyone playing?" A chubby male worker asked, looking over the four date goers. T.K gazed upon the various and zany structures inhabit the many courses. Windmills, small replicas of major cities like Los Angeles, New York, and there's even a large clown head with his tongue sticking out for the ball to roll up. Yep, this is gonna be interesting for the dreadhead as this is Lori's domain. He has never played a round of golf...or mini golf in his life.

"Yep, Me, my girl, her adoptive brother, and his girl. Two small and large clubs please. We'll be play the full course." Bobby informed, handing the vendor one twenty and ten dollar bills.

The chubby vendor took the money with a thankful smile, "Thank you, sir!" He walked away to get the items.

"Well, I have an idea. Instead of couples, how about an ole fashioned boys versus girls? Just to keep things interestin'," T.K. explained, wagging his eyebrows snidely.

Lori gave a mock gasp of shock, "You sneak! How could you tear Bobby Boo Boo Bear and I apart!?" She tried to hide her smile as she kept playing dumb.

"Eh. Anything to win since this IS your game," T.K. reminded knowingly, walking over to Bobby. "Besides, with Roberto by my side, I'll know every move that you can think that you can do!" He stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Well, well, I'LL know every move that you'll do thanks to Krystal!" Lori mocked with a knowing smile herself. She walked over to Krystal's side and clutched her close.

The vendor walked back outside with four clubs, two longer than the other. "Here you go! Enjoy yourselves!" The four received their clubs for battle and headed down to the first hole.

 _Ten minutes later..._

"Now, T.K., this is just mini golf. You don't need to go all out. Just a small but firm swing will do it," Lori explained cautiously, standing aside with Krystal.

"Alright," T.K. nodded, winding back to putt. He gave it a whack, sending the ball down the straight path; however, as it just about crossed the end, a large toy mallet smacked it right back to where T.K. was standing. This drew a deadpan reaction from the boy as he squinted his eyes and his lips curved downward heavily. "You're jokin', right?"

The reaction caused Lori, Bobby, and Krystal (to a lesser extent) to laugh at the boy's misfortune. "Ah, the mallet. It literally always catch newcomers off guards. Now, everyone: watch a pro at work," Lori instructed cockily, walking up to the tee as T.K. walked back to the group. Over time, she made the hole in less than two attempts. Bobby and Krystal had a bit trouble but they made to the hole as well. Meanwhile, T.K. was STILL trying to get past the friggin' mallet! Here he was on attempt number 15!...Oh lord.

'You know what! Screw this! Lets add a little power to this game!' T.K. smirked confidently, rearing back further than he can care. On the third hole, Lori was about to putt before looking up towards T.K. She let a gasp of horror at the boy's carelessness. "T.K., do-!"

WHACK!

The resulting, powerful swing sending the ball reeling at dangerously high rate of speed. Seeing the ball barreling towards her, Lori let out a scared yelp and ducked. "Guys, duck!"

"Babe? Is everything o- WHOA!" Bobby bellowed, ducking also with Krystal. The ball bounced all over the place: replica landmarks, the miniature pirate ships, and the giant lizard monster in little Tokyo. Finally, the ball bounced down to the first hole and dropped in.

"FINALLY! 'HO YEAH! GET SOME!" T.K. cheered victoriously, pumping his fists in the air. As he celebrated, someone cleared her throat, cutting his celebration short. Turning his head, T.K. saw Lori, Bobby, and Krystal giving disapproving glares. Not the best way to make an first impression on a double date. Tugging his collar with a nervous chuckle, "Sorry, everyone."

 _Five minutes later..._

"Well...that happened," Lori began flatly, perching herself on her club. She and Krystal watched as Bobby and T.K. tried to catch up to where they at. They were a hole ahead of them anyways. It gives time time to have a quick chat about anything.

Krystal rubbed her head sheepishly, "Yes, Terri's more mellow and usually doesn't let things like this get to him."

"Hm. This is literally a step up from football. He can't carry the ball and run to the hole," Lori joked with a smile, drawing a laugh from Krystal. "Say, Krystal. What's it like being alone with T.K.? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, not at all. Terri's is a huge sweetheart. Mama loves him like if he was her own son. Papa is like I said before but I feel him slowly coming around to tolerating him, so it's a start," Krystal answered, clasping her hands together at her chest.

"That's good. That's good. Does he help you with learning more English words?" Lori pried, happy that T.K. is keeping his end of the relationship strong.

Krystal nodded, "Definitely! He even made little notecards for me to practice anytime. To think that he know this much about the language, I didn't even knew that he was a mute when he was younger." ...That caught Lori off guard. A mute? Well...that explained why the boy didn't talk much for the first few times that she talked to him. ...Even if their relationship wasn't as good.

"What...what do you mean that he was a mute?" Lori questioned in concern, putting one hand on her hip.

"Weell...I don't know if Terri would be OK with me telling you this," Krystal warned shyly, tapping her index finger together.

Lori clasped Krystal's shoulder softly, her concern for T.K. growing greater and greater. "Krystal, please? I will literally not tell anyone else. Please, scout's honor?"

Krystal sighed, "Very well. As I said, T.K. was a mute. The reasons that I remembered is the insane crime rate that Dallas had at the time, the fact that he was overweight too, not to mention his parents were at each other throats constantly, and he also saw a dead body..."

"HE SAW A DE-!" Lori stopped herself while looking towards the boys, who were looking at her in concern. Laughing nervously, Lori waved dismissively at them, "Hehehe, don't mind us, boys. Continue with your play." Shrugging, the males resumed play. Taking a deep breath to soothe her nerves, Lori looked back toward Krystal. "A dead body!?"

"Yes, it was slowly rotting away and his friends peer pressured him into looking. It's a wonder why so much has to happen to a kind boy like him. I asked him if there's anything that I can do but he says not to worry about it," Krystal sighed sadly. Lori felt her mood changed from shock to pity. In a short life like T.K., the boy basically went the human equivalent of Hell.

"No, there's something that you already doing: you basically being there and being his earpiece for his spoken thoughts. And maybe...there's something that I can literally do," Lori countered determinedly, clutching Krystal's left shoulder lovingly. Krystal's lips formed a convinced smile at the blonde's vigor.

 _Thirty minutes later.._.

"Thank you for choosing our restaurant. Here are your seats and please wait for a waiter to assist you," A Japanese female greeter informed while holding a list. The four dategoers proceeded to their seats with guys pulling the chairs out for their girlfriends. This eating establishment was a nice mixture of modern and vintage Japanese decor. Paper lanterns hung from the ceilings, anime and martial arts posters of old and new hung along the walls, and there was an elaborately designed dragon to greet any newcomers or regulars.

"Well, the atmosphere is pretty welcomin'," T.K. complimented, sitting in his seat.

Bobby nodded in agreement, "Same here, bro. It feels like I'm actually in Japan. So, T, what was it like living in Dallas?" That question caused Lori's eyes to widened from her boyfriend's unintentionally rude question. She gave Bobby a jab to the ribs with her elbow. "Ow! Babe!?"

"Boo Boo Bear, I don't think that T.K. literally would want to reopen that old wound," Lori hissed in a warning tone.

"No, no. Lori, it's fine. If he wants to know then he wants to know. Besides, it's old news," T.K. reassured, taking a deep breath. "Well, my time in the city wasn't all sunshines and rainbows. Heck, I don't any kid had it good in that crap hole that was going through a record breakin' crime activity rate. Although, my grandma did her best to shield me away from my parents' insane dislike for each other. Shoot, my memory is hazy but I think that my mom tried to actually stab my dad," That drew gasps from the other three. "Yeah, it was a low point. On top of that, I was puttin' on more weight than usually due to me stuffing my face at every givin' moment. I thought that this 'eternal Hell' was finally over after my mom ditched us, my pops moving us to Royal Woods, and me finally losing all of that weight; however, one random shooting that claimed my father later, I was back to square one ONCE again. Luckily, your girl, her siblings, and everyone else gave me reason just to keep going." As he finally finished, he scanned the gazes on Lori, Krystal, and Bobby. The two girls had heartbroken, down right looks of pity for the boy's lifestory while Bobby had a look of pure appall. Lori...was not entirely convinced from what T.K. has spilled on the table. All of that nonsense and you mean to tell her that the dreadhead doesn't look worse for wear?! She can't questioned him now 'less she want to cause a scene.

"...Dude," Bobby spoke softly, shaking his head. Meanwhile, a waiter came by with a stack of menus with some fortune cookies.

"Good evening, everyone. Here are your menus and fortune cookies!"

 _An hour and a half later..._

"Thanks for everythin', Bobby!" T.K. shouted at the car pulling away while Lori walked in quietly. The car honked in response as T.K. closed the door. Letting out a satisfied sigh, he looked towards Lori, who was just standing there and she was hugging herself. "Well, this double date was a success if I do say so myself. Ain't that right, Lori? Lori? Lorraine?" In a instant second, Lori swiped him up and hugged him to her chest.

"...How? How c-could you literally go through all of t-that and not give up? Every misfortune, tragedy, and mishap that you e-endure you tell me that you just literally kept g-going?! I'm sorry, Terri but I literally refuse to believe any of that!" Lori denied, black runny tears began to stream out of her eyes as she increased her vice grip.

T.K. wiggled in her anaconda-like hold as he tried to grasp what she saying, "Lori. Lori! I-I can't breathe!" As he told her that, he was suddenly pull away from her. Lori held him in front and gave a stony, hard glare.

"Not once that you ever came across the thought of literally doing...it?" Lori interrogated ominously, keeping her glare PRECISELY on T.K.

To say that T.K. was entirely confused was a horrific understatement. What brought this type of emotion from the poor blonde? And WHAT the hell question is she asking?! "I'm entirely lost on graspin' what in the WIDE WORLD OF BLUE HELL are you tryin' to ask?!" Immediately, Lori pulled him close to her face, getting very, very, VERY angry at the boy's naivety.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME, TERRENCE! HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT!?" Lori screeched as T.K flinched and covered himself. While doing this, the dreadhead thought long and hard about the question. It? What could that possibly mean? ...Oh. Oh...my...God!

"Whoa. WHOA! No! NONONNONONONONNONONO! Lori, yes, I have been terribly depressed but NOT...to the point of me killin' myself! I would rather deal with my problems and face them head on than to pull that cowardly mess! No disrespect to those that sadly have but I would rather not," T.K. replied honestly. At this the two gazed at each other in eerie silence, waiting for either side to falter. Finally with a trembling lip and tear filled watery eyes, Lori was the first to break. She dropped the boy to his bottom roughly as she cried once more, muttering apology after apology.

Sighing, T.K. quickly went to the kitchen to get a few napkins for Lori. Coming back, he found her on her knees, blubbering incoherently. Gently grasping her chin, T.K. stroked her cheeks and lower eyelids to cleanse her face of any mascara tears. Finally done, he tossed the ruined napkins aside and gave her a big hug. "Lori, I understand why you asked me that but nothing and I mean NOTHING will ever push me to that point. Now, can we change the subject please? I feel bad for makin' you cry."

Lori's lips curved into a small smile as she let a soft giggle, "Yeah. ...Sorry for pushing it too far but you know I was just only concerned about you. Honestly." She stood up and fixed her dress and hair. Once again, she grabbed T.K. into another hug, but this one was more gentle. "Thanks for coming with us tonight, T.K. I know that you're literally not used to things like this but...I really appreciate you for at least trying." Puckering her lips, she smooched the boy on the cheek in pure gratitude. This notion caused the skater to blush from the love. Setting him down, Lori pulled his kissed cheek affectionately, "Good night, Terr Bear." With a warm giggle, the young woman began her trek upstairs to turn in for the night.

Standing there dumbfounded, T.K. gave a goofy smile as he rubbed his cheek. "Heeeeey!"

 **A/N: Ahhh! That was fun to write. Hope you've enjoyed that folks. Things aren't lookin' on my end but that's another story for another time. See you soon!**

 **I'm a neuro-net processor. A learning computer! :)**


	33. Dinner Party Decimation

**A/N: Another Ace Savvy fic for you all. One more note: it's a ten year skip. Enjoy! Be warned, the first part has some world building.**

"Hurry, my pets. If we can burrow down in the earth's crust, I can release my latest creation: the Tree Eater! This unique specimen will multiply by the nanosecond and dig through the ground until they come upon a tree's roots. From then on, these epic beast with peck within tree, decimating it from the inside and out. Not even a sequoia tree will withstand these small but deadly birds! Since they multiply rapidly, they will not stop until every tree in the WORLD is destroyed, leaving no oxygen for the naysayers to savor upon! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Gene Shuffler guffawed insanely, following his mole-rats mutants as they clawed through the rough rocks and dirt. The Gene Shuffler aka Ronald McGuyveur used to be a highly loved scientist, leaving his fellow companions in awe as he specialized in biological experiments. He decided to take a step further and try to dabble in gene splicing for animals by mixing a mole and a rat; however, the experiment turn the new mutant rabid as it killed numerous people at a science convention. This tragic outcome made McGuyveur a pariah and the scientist felt betrayed from his so called friends. Vengeful, he let the overwhelming jeers and insults consume him, turning him to a sinister and morbid shell of a man. Wearing a grungy beard, the mad scientist had a tattered scientist coat that covered a black tank top, khaki shorts, black loafers, and a lanky frame that needed to pump some iron every once in a while.

"Wow, Genie. You really need to get those mutants fixed. They probably wanna let out some steam if you know what I mean." The quip caused the mad scientist to jerk his head in dreading shock. His thoughts were confirmed as a robotic dark royal blue knight rushed in with searing light blue plasma claws rearing to rip and tear. Following the knight was twelve other heroes, mostly females with two other males.

"Diamondjack!? Ace Savvy!? And the FULL HOUSE GANG!?" The scientist commanded his mole-rats army to stop with a press of a button on his wrist console. Turning their heads, the mutant mole-rats hissed and snapped their jaws at their new adversaries. Having buck teeth of a rat along with the sharp claws of a mole, these underground beasts are not to be trifled with! ...Although, their eyesight remains much to be desired.

"Yep, that's my name. Don't wear it out. Now, call off this warped plan or we ALL will put your lights out!" Ace glared, floating in the air. He has grown from a sharp young lad to an striking man. He still wore his one piece jumpsuit; however, it has be remodeled to fit his newly grown stature. Thanks to an effective workout regime, the white haired hero bulked up considerably. Even when he doubt himself as capable leader at times, the other Full House members showed that he IS one for a damn good reason!

The High Card brandished her laser sword with a glare of her own. "That literally will be your only warning!" The second in command, HC had detest Ace to a margin due to being the head-runner of all their plans. Hell, they butted heads occasionally until a huge argument had Ace to temporarily delegate the leadership role to HC. At first, she did a excellent job thwarting any villains' plans under her rule. But where she was Ace's equal in terms of leadership let a weakness of hers shows: dealing with any new villain. When Behemoth the Destroyer made waves a while ago, she couldn't figure out how to beat the baddie, leading her to beg Ace to regain his leader status. Taking this experience as a humbling one, the woman began to respect Ace as the head cheese. As a master hacker, she can crack any code, destroy or upload any virus, and have any computer nerd glow green with pure envy with her trusty phone. She no slouch in the combat department as she switch between graceful sword swings with her sword and bone crushing punches and kicks. Her outfit consists that of a white jacket and light blue accents, white pants, sky blue boots and gloves, and her two signatures: her goggles and her light blue scarf.

"Hmph. What makes you so sure this time, fools!?" Gene Shuffler barked, spittle flying from his mouth.

"Uh, stupid. Your mutants are like glass cannons. Unless you actually did somethin' about it, then there's no need to worry about you to be honest," Diamondjack shrugged, confident that this will be the same outcome as the time before. After being freed from the Omincidial virus, the robot joined along with the Full House gang to fight crime. Although, he had to get used to putting away scum, not outright vaporizing them due to the unspoken rule about killing. Also, he had to deal with the public being afraid of him since his past got out after hearing about the robot for the first time. After taking a brutal attack that left him nearly destroyed from a year ago, Card Counter happily took the liberty to give the knight a HUGE upgrade. Combining the strongest metal, chromium, and the strongest alloy, steel together and dipping the combined metal into melted diamonds, she made a new metal called Diamantium. This was even tougher than the latter metal as Diamondjack was formerly made of reinforced steel. The knight took the upgrade in strides, knowing that he is virtually invulnerable. Along with increased weaponry, an upgraded computer software (that comes with a nifty butler), and a modular system, he can safely say that he's the ultimate robot. Like Ace, he also remained the same appearance wise with some minor changes like additional metal plating to his lower torso and circular shoulder pads; however, there was a large cut along his left side of his face from his climatic clash his malevolent self: Deviljack.

Gene Shuffler smirked darkly, "Ah, funny you should mention that, robot. Lately, I have been tinkering in the lab to enhance my mutants' durability. You thirteen are the perfect candidates to test my modified mole rats upon. My pretties...SIC'EM!" At their master's call, the biologically altered mole rat army screeched madly before charging the heroic squad. Strong Suit crouched down into a three point stance, her lips curving into a small but cocky smirk.

"Black thirty one! Black thirty one! Hut, hut, HIKE!" She yelled before charging towards five of the mutants with her shoulder pointed toward them. Crashing into each of them one by one, Strong Suit heaved them away with one hand; however she wasn't done yet. As they all on their backs on top of each other, she grabbed all their tails in one hand and began to swing them all around and around before releasing her grip. The five moles sail through the wide tunnel before crashing into a weak part of the wall. The wall cracked from the extreme weight of the mole rats as progressively larger rocks crushed them one by one. "Oh yeah! Who's the woman!? I am! Woooo! Let's go for ten!" Strong Suit grinned smugly, running towards more mole rats as she took out a lone black tonfa. The plucky athlete always let everyone in and out of crimefighiting know that she's NUMBER ONE! SHE'S NUMBER ONE! Her super strength sought her through countless sticky situations. Nowadays, she attempted to put a lid on her constant showboating but she can't help flaunt what she got. The sportswoman wore a more elaborate designed leotard with wavy stripes colored black, red, and white. Over the leotard, she wore a white and red torso armor piece made from diamantium like Diamondjack is also. On her feet were red with black accented cleated boots. Back to the tonfa she wields, it can also be upgraded with electricity to give any baddies a good ole shock.

The Night Club zipped through the cave with her jet pack, caution of the mole rats snapped their jaws at her. "Alright, folks! Let me stand on the rooftop and scream MY heart out!" Dropping to the ground gently, the rock diva pulled out her super guitar and pick. Strapping it on in front of her, she raised her pick high as the mole rats closed in on her. She strummed her guitar down, sending massive sound waves careening towards the mole rats. The genetic rejects could only look in horror as they were blown way. The rockstar kept at it as strummed another barrage of waves to another incoming group of mole rats, sending them flying. A warped screech grabbed her attention as a lone mole rat was crawling to her at a inhuman speed. Glaring, Night Club took a deep breath before letting out a huge, screeching wail to the altered animal. The mole rat didn't have time to soothe it aching ears as it too was blown away by Night Club's guitar. The rockin' superheroine gained this sonar voice ability from constant use of her vocal cords, strengthening them every single time. The woman was still the same chill gal from ten years ago. How one could remain so chill is beyond me. She shaved have of her hair into a fashionable look. Over her lavender leotard was a royal purple jack. Black tights that is adorned with white fishnets wrapped her legs as thigh length royal purple high heeled boots covered the majority of her legs.

"Bombs away, you grody mutants!" The Queen of Diamonds shouted confidently, jumping skillfully over every mole-rats like a seasoned acrobat with spins, flips, and rolls. As she done this, the teen princess dropped small diamond shaped bombs close to her enemies and blinding them with her cape as well to leave them wide open. Huge explosions erupted, tossing the mole-rats away like they were crumpled sheets of paper. One mole-rat actually got close to Queen, preparing to snap its jaws on her head. With quick thinking, Queen nonchalantly tossed a few bombs into the beast's mouth. The mole-rat could only widen its eyes in horror as its head exploded, sending meaty bits everywhere. Yelping fearfully, Queen covered herself with her cape to save her clothes. "Hey! Watch it! I just had this dry cleaned!" Forging herself to become nicer overall, Queen has came a long way from being that little spoiled princess that constantly relied on any given attention. Over time, she especially took a liking to Diamondjack, seeing him as a big brother figure and simply loving that he's a diamond themed robot. Hell, when he was in process of being upgraded to , Queen waited by his side until he was rebooted. Underneath her elegant but blinding cape, she wore a shoulderless, backless lace pink mini-dress with the one side of the hem overlapping the other, black and lace pink leggings with diamonds at the knees, and lace pink ankle length high heeled boots.

"DJ, heads up, dude," Night Club signaled, strumming another wave towards the mole-rats. The waves hit their mark, sending the abominations to Diamondjack. Readying his claws, he let loose a torrent of slashes, swipes, and swings to chop the unlucky mole-rats into various, gory pieces.

"On your left, master Diamondjack," Jones, Diamondjack's built-in butler, warned. He locked in on a incoming mole-rat.

Turning in place, Diamondjack disposed the cretin with a quick right uppercut, stabbing the mole-rat through its jaw. "Thank you, Jones and Night Club!"

"You're welcome, sir," Jones responded as Diamondjack continued his killing spree of mole-rats.

Royal Flush dashed through the large horde of mole-rats, bashing her way with her trusty and now bigger monkey wrench. The handywoman had her monkey wrench upgraded to something akin to a Swiss Army knife. It had a large and small screwdriver, a saw, pliers, a centimeter and inch ruler, a wire scalper, and a magnifying glass. "Even though that these things are so freakin' cool, we can't have them out and about." A large red construction worker's helmet covered her head, and it was also made from diamantium. She wore a khaki vest that was multiple pockets to house any supplies that may be of use to her. Aside from maroon construction boots that covered her feet, she wore a simple murky green tank top with blue jean pants.

"Tis indeed, my unpleasantly scented sibling. These fine creations would be satisfactory towards uncovering Shuffler's splicing formula," The Card Counter agreed, shooting down mole-rats with her ray gun. The scientist may have little use for any emotion, she does love her siblings, One-Eyed Jack, and Diamondjack very much. She can count up so many ways to effectively beat down a run of the mill villain with her calculator but a calculator could only do so much so she opt to make a ray gun that worked also as a long range tazer for any low threat criminals. To match her colorful double skirt, Card Counter donned a scarf that bore the same colors as said skirt. A chartreuse short sleeved jacket matched her heelless boots while a gray tank top and light maroon leggings were new additions to her outfit. Increasing her power on her ray gun, Card Counter unloaded round after round on the mole-rats, vaporizing them instantly in their tracks. Her ray gun ran low on ammo due to the high power usage as a mole-rat closed in on her finish her off. Shielding herself, Card Counter waited for the embrace of death.

 **BONK!**

A swift hit from an unknown force sent the mole-rat sailing down slowly like a forest tree. Card Counter uncovered her eyes to find that the Eight of Spades made the save. "Sigh, you really need to pack more ammunition for situations like this." Eight informed knowingly before running through a dark wispy portal. Eight had an...unreadable stance to the others but she had just as big of a heart as anyone else in the gang. She gained some knowledge to dark magic thanks to reading through various ancient tomes; due to said knowledge she could only conjure portals, fake clones to throw off villains, and stop villains in their tracks with shadow tendrils. Along with these new powers, she also had her trusty shovel, which is larger to accommodate her growth over the years. She wore a bigger version of her cloak while what she wore underneath has changed: a pale black leotard that matched her bicep length gloves and her cuffed heelless ankle length boots, a sky blue belt with ace symbols that fitted on a tilted angle on her hips.

Card Counter rolled her eyes, embarrassed to saved by someone, "Duly noted." She ran off to find more mole-rats.

"Hmm, I think that some white would totes make a lovely contrast with your fur. Although, I can soooo do without the smell," Eleven of Hearts gagged, heaving the suspended mole-rat away with her straps. Multiple mole-rats attempted to pounced the heroic fashionista but with furious lashings from her straps sent the mole-rats yelping away in pain. Not even looking, one of her straps snagged a diving mole-rat out of the air and threw it towards a group of mole-rats, knocking them down like a group of bowling pins. Now, a girl gotta keep up with latest trends and Eleven keeps up with both fashion and crime. The girl has her dim moments, which is more than many times the other members could count but luckily the moments really were nothing to worry about. Eleven grew a strong bond over her fellow members, doting on them like she is a second mother to them. The woman also has a tight bond over her straps, which act like its own entity. Back then, Eleven's straps would be at their strongest whenever she would be in total emotional distress but she hone her skill to use said power whenever, granting her total control. A sea-foam green crop top is what she wears nowadays along with a white skirt that covered significantly a pair of pink leggings she wore along with a pair of bicep length white gloves. She still had her black boots and her heart themed sunglasses.

"Oooo, hello there, handsome. I wonder what's your favorite fruit? Is it...watermolen? Hehehehe! Get it?" The Joker tittered, smashing her staff on one molerat's head. Another mole-rat attempted to slash her down with its claws, "So is your favorite part of math is...moletiplication?" Sweeping her leg to send the mole-rat up in the air, Joker swung her staff to knock him away like a baseball. A ear piercing screech signaled her to turn her head and body around to the source; a mole-rat was sprinting towards her to with death in her eyes. Smiling, Joker stamped her staff down gently, releasing a yellow mist. The mist wafted towards the moler-at, who was unfortunate to inhale it. Stopping dead in its tracks, the mole-rat began to laugh, slowing dropping to its knees as it laughed uncontrollably. "Come one, come all! I promise you: the mole, the merrier! Get it! Whew, I'm on a roll today!" Always a top of the line comedienne at heart, Joker knows when to squeeze in a laugh here or go for broke for a gut buster. Her motives may be questionable at best or out of line at worst but she will risk everything to protect the innocent. A jester inspired dress colored with pale black and mustard yellow is what she rocked now along with stockings, gloves, and jester shoes that was either colored pale black and yellow.

One-Eyed Jack cut every mole-rat down with his reliable one handed broadsword; it may not be as powerful as High Card's plasma sword but all One-Eyed needs is one precise swing from the tip of the sword and not a soul will be standing, not even the most durable. "How many of these things are there? Honestly, there's no end to them!" The entire reason that One-Eyed got the sword to begin with is because of High Card got her plasma sword installed on her phone years ago. The poor boy had a hopeless crush on her and tried in vain to get her to notice him. Eventually, she sat him down and told him gently but firmly that they will never become an item because of the age gap and...other things. This broke his heart and left him depressed for a month. Thankfully with the help of Ace and Diamondjack, he was able to bounce back and actually hold a conversation with HC. He still wore his blue sweater underneath his white sleeveless heart shirt. Silver, shining shoulder pads covered his shoulders along with a navy blue cape. He exchanged his sneakers for a pair of black swashbuckling boots.

"I agree! We need a plan and fast!" The Deuce piped in worry, bombarding mole-rat after mole-rat with her stink missile launcher. The resulting smell sent the mole-rats yelping in agony as they covered their noses and ran in despair. The baby grew into a fine young preteen with a perky and bubbly attitude; however, everyone can do without the fact that she can still stank up a bathroom if she eaten the right food for the moment. Now, she couldn't keep flinging poo-filled diapees at archenemies, so Card Counter whipped up a four tubed missile launcher and a recipe for Deuce to conjure the most foul strenching stink grenades to tear a villain's nostrils asunder! The commando wore a lavender camouflage army cap, a lavender tank top, lavender camouflage shorts, and lavender spiked boots. She also wore a half face mask that was also lavender along with gloves of the same color as well.

Diamondjack overheard the twos' conversation while ripping and tearing into more mole-rats. He scanned the cave for more mole-rats; the number was easily in the hundreds. They needed to end this or they might be overwhelmed. They as in Ace and others. Diamondjack could of easily kept going since a robot of his build doesn't really get that fatigued buuuuut he didn't want them dead since he liked them as a real but dysfunctional family. Well, time to bring out the Diamond Devastator! "Everyone, get behind me! I'm whippin' out the Devastator! Unless you wanna burn like a Fourth of July barbecue, you better stand back!" Diamondjack warned urgently, knocking back a mole-rat into a growing group with a dropkick.

"Okay!" Everyone else understood as they all headed to the far left side of the cave. Diamondjack's chest cavity opened to reveal a spherical power source that lit the small diamond on his chest. Jetting into the air, Diamondjack aimed at the vast majority of the mole-rats that were closing in on Ace and the gang. The charge was complete as Jones gave the green light.

"Devastator complete. Let 'em have it, Master Diamondjack."

"With pleasure," Diamondjack glared, thrusting his chest forth to fire a extremely large, searing hot, light blue lazer beam towards the molerats.

 **BZZZOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Wide eyes that were filled in horror for the mole-rats as they were all reduced to ashes and dust. Diamondjack craned his head towards Gene Shuffler, who was in utter discombobulation. The psycho scientist realized the twenty six pairs of eyes glaring him down like he committed the most heinous crime in history. Gulping fearfully, Gene Shuffler prepared to take off sprinting, "Plan A failed horrendously! Now for plan B: Run like Hell!"

"Oh no you don't!" Eleven gritted her teeth angrily before throwing one end of her strap to the vile gene scrambler. The strap wrapped around Gene's ankles before quickly covering his body up like a spider spinning web all over its prey. Gene fell to the ground with a thud.

"Good work, sis!" Strong Suit grinned, jutting a thumbs up to the blonde bruiser.

Eleven gave a thankful smile in response, "Thanks, Strong Suit!"

"Alright, I'll take 'em to a nice, warm cell," Diamondjack proposed, holding up Gene Shuffler with one hand. He ripped off the connection to the strap and Eleven. Luckily for her, her straps can regrow their size whenever they are damaged. Holstering Gene on one shoulder, Diamondjack floated up with his jet thrusters before zooming out from the gang's view. The gang themselves began to make their trek back to the surface.

 _An hour later..._

The skyroof opened up as Diamondjack slowed to a smooth landing. Powering his jet thrusters down, he began to make his way to the lair of the Full House. Crossing a semi long hallway decorated with newspapers highlighting the numerous successes that the gang gained over the years, Diamondjack stopped in front of a security door. "Good day, Diamondjack. Seems you have taken another criminal scum to the station I presume?" A female robotic voice greeted as the door scanned Diamondjack from head to toe.

"Yep, just another nut who caught these hands. I tell ya, Rebecca, there's nothin' more that I love than just thwartin' crime and get to break a few bones while I'm at it. Heh heh," Diamondjack chuckled darkly, pounding his fist into his open hand. Rebecca was done with the external scan and was ready to let Diamondjack in; however, she had one more question for him.

"I see. Diamondjack...have you ever thought about taking time...off?" Rebecca questioned, nervousness sneaking ever so in her voice.

Diamondjack adjusted an 'eye' into a confused gaze, "Time off? What are you on about, Rebecca?" A well known workaholic among the gang, Diamondjack never really had anyone outright question it; however, it didn't go unnoticed by Ace and the others. When his tendencies first surfaced ten years ago, Ace voiced his concerns to the robot. Sadly, Diamondjack basically disregarded his warnings since it was hardwired to his processor he should fight any crime at any given second. At the time, Diamondjack was powered by an electric power source that was far inferior to the nuclear fusion reactor that Card Counter installed in his internal system. He needed more and more electricity for him to keep fighting crime, so he went to electrical power plant and siphon the energy there. At first, he took the energy in small increments before quickly take more and more by the kilowatts which knock New Jack City into a city-wide power outage. Long story short, Ace and the others had to disable and reboot Diamondjack again while Card Counter erased the troubling command from his database. Card Counter then inputted a new command for him to fight crime when the situation calls for it. Although, it seems to work half of the time.

"It that, well, you constantly work, work, work all the time and take no time off. Not even for one night that you would want to take it easy and relax," Rebecca ranted in concern. "Are you sure that you're using the command that Card Counter programmed for you?"

Diamondjack rolled his 'eyes' in annoyance, "Yes, mom. Rebecca, I understand that I work more often than play. To be honest, I would rather rust away on the battlefield than on the couch just slurping away oil canister after oil canister. It's just my way of life." He heard a sigh from Rebecca as realized it pointless to persuaded the hard headed robot.

"I tried. Just be careful, Diamondjack," Rebecca urged, opening the door for him to enter the lair. The Full House lair: the pride and joy where all of the debriefing, planning, and pure tomfoolery happens. In the middle of the room is a large table that has can seat up to thirteen people. On the right, there was a large screen television for the president to show up and inform the gang on whatever problem he has for them to take care of. Behind the table was a few rooms like an arcade room, an indoor swimming pool, a lounge room, and a bedding room that is separated into girls and boys. At the table, everyone was just either entertaining themselves or resting from the frantic fight with Gene Shuffler.

Diamondjack hopped to his seat with an audible metallic thud, "Sooooo, what I missed?" He perched his legs on the table and leaned back on his chair.

"Oh, nothin' much, bro. Jus' kickin' back and lettin' the good times roll," Night Club smiled warmly, lazily strumming her guitar.

Diamondjack tilted his head at the answer, "Nothin'? Nothin' at all?"

"Nope," Queen responded flatly, helping High Card paint her nails.

Sighing to himself, Diamondjack sunk down in his seat. "Grrrreat." The robot made himself comfortable as he closed his 'eyes'.

 **WEEEOOOEEE! WEEEOOOEEE! WEEEOOOEEE!**

Ace quickly answered the alarm by pressing the green icon on the touch screen. A Caucasian male in his fifties appeared on the screen, wearing a black suit. "Hello, Full House. I suppose you all had no trouble taking down Gene Shuffler I hope?"

"No sir!" They all answered confidently.

"Now, let me waste no time and get to the debriefing," The president stated as a smaller screen appear at the top right corner. It had a portly male, a muscular male, and curvaceous woman standing together wearing smiles that belie their heinous intentions underneath the black and white clown makeup.. The fat clown had a baggy black and white jumpsuit and white, cartoonishly large gloves; a lone black top hat covered his shiny, bald head. The femme bombshell wore a white tank-top with black suspenders that was tucked into a pair of black leggings with white polka dots. She also had the same pair of comically large white gloves and a large black afro. The musclebound bruiser wore a simple black speedo with a white cheetah design. The heavyweight baddie look like a modern day strongman as he had no hair either but sported a dashing mustache. "These crooks may seem like high class performing actors but they are anything but. They go by Cirque Des Escrocs: a notorious gang that raised Hell in over twenty cities in the last five weeks! Thanks to their pseudo shows that they put on to distract the unfortunate audience goers long enough to put them under hypnosis! The crew is led by Numbskull the Clown. Ironically, he's smarter than he led on as he and his band of cretins gave FBI the slip on multiple times!"

The screen changed to a clip that showed the crooked clowns in action. The crowd was in a frozen stun as the Cirque's henchmen sneakily stole various valuables from the spectators like money, jewelry, and etc. One henchman, who was dressed as a mime, appeared right in front of the camera with a condescending grin and punched it out. The lair was filled with shocked gasps as the atrocity was showed. Deuce held up an angry, trembling fist, "I hate them already. Hypnosis is supposed to be used for harmless fun!"

"I agree, Lils but they obviously don't care as long as get what they want," Joker patted Deuce's shoulder with a sad but sympathetic smile. She then faced the president, "Do you know what causes the hypnosis, Mr. President?"

"It a hunch but the FBI has gain knowledge on a possible cause. A smooth jazz melody plays whenever the Cirque begins their 'performances'. Whoever is in the vicinity of the tune will be hypnotized to do whatever bidding that the Cirque demands; regardless of morality," The President guessed in a unsure tone.

"It ain't much but it's somethin' to go off on," Diamondjack shrugged indifferently.

"Is Numbskull with his gang literally all the time?" High Card pried, waving her hands gently to dry her manicure.

The president shook his head, "No. Only for big scores. Presumably, he doesn't want to waste his time with anything small. Luckily, his headquarters is also his home as well. He and the Escrocs are performing at Maximus Ball Room tonight. Not particularly well known but a medium sized crowd can fill it up. More intel shows that their headquarters will be thirty minutes away. To the public, they might as well be a hot sensation but to you thirteen and I, they are the epitome of criminals. I leave you all to plan this out. Good luck, Full House!" With that, the screen shut off. Diamondjack leaped out of his chair in a ready to go pose by placing his fists on hips.

"Alright! With said, lets spilt up into two groups...," Diamondjack began before seeing Eleven's hand go up. "Yes, Leni?"

"Can I, like, go to the dinner party. Lori, Lola, Lily and I went dress shopping on Wednesday. It totes would be the perfect opportunity to show everyone my style," Eleven beamed with starry eyes.

Queen sat up from her reclining position with a self absorbed smile, "Oh please. Everyone will marvel at MY ensemble tonight! You still have trouble putting on makeup at times." That jab caused Eleven to glare at the teen darkly.

"No, I will look better than the two of you because I'M the cute one!" Deuce interjected, popping in between the arguing blondes. Luckily, High Card used her whistle to dispel any upcoming arguments.

 **TWEEEEEET!**

"OW!" Eleven, Queen, and Deuce yelped, covering their ears from the distasteful sound. Satisfied with their cooperation, High Card placed her whistle back in her pocket.

"Break it up, you three," High Card ordered before turning towards Diamondjack. "Continue, DJ."

"Thank you, Lori. Anywho, you four can go to the party. Now...," Diamondjack trailed off after seeing Ace's hand go up. He let out a groan of annoyance as he crossed his arms, "Yes, Lincoln?"

"Yeah. Can I talk to you before we go on any further, bud?" Ace asked, standing from his chair and walking towards the robot. ...OK, this is unusual. Diamondjack hoped that this interruption would be brief or maybe he want to take over from this point.

"Uh, OK?" Diamondjack responded in confusion. Ace continued on as he passed Diamondjack and to the bedding room. Turning to the rest of the members, they only give the robot shrugs of uncertainty. He followed Ace to the bedding area where the leader closed the door behind them. Luckily, the walls are very thick so snooping is all for none. "What's up?"

"I'l just cut to the chase. Rebecca called me to the side and voiced her concerns about your...workaholic proneness," Ace began, stopping the robot from ranting his head off. "Now, before you start, she only doing this because she want the best for you. You know that right?"

"Yes, I know but Lincoln, are you going to listen to a computer of all things? When its order is to open, close, and lock doors? Besides, I learned my lesson from the last time," Diamondjack swore defensively, turning away from Ace. At least, he knows why that Rebecca stopped him for a second. Honestly, he didn't mean to plunge the city into darkness! He just want to make the streets a safer place to be in.

Ace walked up Diamondjack and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Rebecca does those orders. Also, she have all the info about every villain that we fought and repairs you if you taken too much damage." Diamondjack only let out a incoherent grumble in response. "Now, I know you did, man; however, I'm asking nicely: take the night off," Ace stopped himself as an idea came treading to his mind. Yeah, it's crazy enough to work. "Scratch that. Go with Lori and the others to the dinner party."

Slowly turning his head towards Ace, Diamondjack glared with utmost disgust, "...Hard pass."

"Oh come on, Diamondjack! This would be perfect for you! You get to kick back, unwind, and crack open a cold can of oil! What's wrong with any of that?" Ace argued.

"Everythin' is wrong with that Lincoln! Why would a machine like me go to somethin' alien as a dinner party?! Besides, the party goers would be straight up nervous to be around a weapon of mass destruction like me," Diamondjack barked. Lincoln didn't want to do this but the war machine has left him with no choice. Time to play the guilt game.

"Ok, I guess you won't go, which also means disappointing the girls. Especially Lola. You know she loves spending time with you," Ace reminded, jutting his lips into a smirk. He knew that the two spent time sparring (although Diamondjack could easily but he holds back), doing recon missions, and occasionally going out on the town.

Diamondjack could only glare harder at Ace's trickery, "Only you would pull that mess, Lincoln."

"My last name isn't for show for a reason. Now, are you going or not? It would help if they have some muscle and firepower on their side," Ace reminded, nudging the robot.

Diamondjack gently shoved him away, "Alright! If it will get you to stop naggin' me, I go; however, I'm not puttin' any of those revoltin' monkey suits!"

"Glad to come an agreement, man. Have fun," Ace grinned pleasingly, rubbing Diamondjack's shoulder to soothe his nerves. He walked back to the main hall, leaving the military machine to stew in his thoughts. Well, that just great! DJ is going to bored out of his mind at this 'dinner party' tonight. Suddenly, an idea flooded his mind as he chuckled evilly. A nice, genius, dastardly loophole that get him out of this folly.

"Well, Ace said that I have to go to the dinner party buuuut he said that I have to be there in person," Diamondjack informed knowingly to the reader, laughing to himself as he walked out of the room as well.

 _Three hours later..._

By...God. Diamondjack knew that both man and woman took an incredulous amount of time in whatever department that attracts their attention. Sadly, the diamond-studded bot was plagued with the horrid time frame of women preparing themselves for any type of soiree. Ace and the others already left to the Escrocs hideout. Diamondjack had a frustrated glare on his visor as he leaned against the wall, hearing the happy laughing and talking between High Card, Eleven, Queen, and Deuce as they were wrapping up the finishing touches on their getup. Another minute of this and the robot is going to blow a friggin' gasket. Growling in anger, Diamondjack bounced from the wall and cupped his hand to the bottom part of his head, "'Ey, girls! Get the lead outta your dresses and let's roll!" Finally, his silent prayers were answered as the four females walked out of the bedding room dressed to the nines.

"Will you literally hold on, tin man!?" High Card snapped, finishing her hair bun. She wore a sky blue, shoulderless dress that was trimmed with black lace and it had a black, tribal-esque flow. Light gold, diamond earrings with a small light blue elliptical shape in the middle. Her closed toed, strapped high heels matched the same color as her dress.

Queen crossed her arms and gave the robot an irritated look, "Yeah, it takes time to look this good!" She had her hair done to give it a foofy and curly look. A shoulderless and backless dress wrapped around her body snugly. The bust was dark pink while the slitted hem was lace pink. She wore closed toed high heeled wedges that matched her dress bust's color. For her accessories, she wore diamond earrings and necklace with diamond studs.

"Yeah, you've said, Lola," High Card smiled confidently, feeling radiant in her attire. Each of the girls posed cutely to basically show off: High Card gave a bigger grin, Eleven lifted one dainty hard up, Queen put a seductive duck face. and Deuce smooshed her cheeks and let her pupils shine adorably. "Now we..."

"Look...," Eleven continued, letting out a few giggles. She had her hair done in a long, knotted ponytail that streamed down to her waist. Her one shoulder seafoam green has been decorated with pink cherry blossoms ranging from large to tiny. Finally, white, open-toed booties granted her a small boost in height.

"Soo...," Queen added.

"Gorgeous!" Deuce squealed as she and the girls jumped up and down happily, letting out happy but shrill shrieks with a few laughs on the sides. The littlest hero was wearing a lavender dress tank top that she tucked in, a long, royal purple, tie-dye skirt that stopped at the top of her ankles, and lavender pumps to wrap up the outfit. Her hair has also been done in a wild, wavy style.

Diamondjack shook his head as he began to warm his jet thrusters up, "Yes, y'all are beautiful! Now, I'll provide support from across the street from the dinner party. Now, let's go!" He just want to get this night over with, be done with it, and never have to speak of this again.

"Hold it!" A hand grabbed his wrist, causing him to kill his jets. Sighing, Diamondjack swiveled his head towards the four to find High Card, Queen, and Deuce glaring at him as if the robot said the most offensive thing in their lives. Meanwhile, Eleven had a look of pure heartbreak. Welp, time to resort to desperate measures.

"What?" Diamondjack prodded, entirely confused at the ladies' contempt. Honestly, why are they looking at him like that?

"We don't need support because you're coming too but literally NOT like that!" High Card punctuated distastefully, pointing to Diamondjack's armor.

Eleven let out a light sniff as she tried to not let the waterworks flow freely, "W-What's wrong with the code that Lisa and I, like, programmed for you?" Oh God. THAT program?! Tch, that will be the day when Diamondjack puts on that monkey suit.

"Also, that you look like a total herald of death," Queen compared, gazing at Diamondjack's armor as well.

Deuce placed her hands on her hips, "And you'll give our positions away!" Jeez! Is this 'the hour of shitting on Diamondjack' or what? Realizing what they are nagging him about, his shoulders drooped downward in unamusement.

"...Seriously?" Diamondjack droned flatly.

"YES!" The girls answered together, wanting the robot to stop stalling so that they can leave. Diamondjack let out another groan as he rubbed his temple to soothe the growing irritation. He then held his right wrist up for him to speak to Jones.

"Jones, activate code:...Dappertux," Diamondjack ordered with a tired sigh.

"Yes sir, master Diamondjack," Jones obeyed, activating the dreaded code. Suddenly, a bright light engulfs the robot as slowly floated upward. The girls covered their eyes in an attempt to not go blind. Diamondjack's armor began to morph slowly into a perfect imitation of a tuxedo. Eleven and Card Counter worked countless hours where the former was crafting the appearance of the tuxedo while the latter established a working programming code for Diamondjack's interface. The robotic rumbler decided to change his overall armor color from dark royal blue to pure white for the hell of it. With the top part of his torso armor as the coat, his leg gauntlets extending upward to the top of his thighs as pants, and his shoulder pads extending sleeves to his wrists: he is ready to party very, very hard! Floating gently back down, the girls were in awe about his transformation.

"OOOOOH!" They droned in perfect unison.

Queen tapped a finger to her chin in confusion, "Wait. What's with the color change?" Chuckling, Diamondjack walked up to her calmly.

"Simple: when I rock that all white, I be feelin' godly!" Diamondjack sang joyfully, booping Queen's forehead softly. This gave him a mirthful giggle from the young woman. After that, Queen wrapped her arms around him as best as she could in a warm hug.

"Glad to see you're coming around, DJ," Queen snuggled into his chest.

Diamondjack stroked her hair softly, "Eh, not all at once but it's gradual." Queen soon let go of him. "Now, ladies: let's be off!" He announced, jutting his finger in the air confidently as the others let out cheers of excitement.

 _Twenty-five minutes later..._

The five party goers arrived with the girls riding in the van and Diamondjack flying to the ball room. Due to him being faster, Diamondjack got there first and was waiting on the females, who were pulling up to him. They got out of the car and navigated their way through the tightly packed parking lot. "Hm, that's strange. No one's literally out here and the party starts in four minutes," High Card noted in confusion, squinting through the glass doors of the vacant foyer.

Eleven shrugged with the same amount of uncertainty, "Maybe they are, like already inside?"

"I guess so but we need to be cautious," Deuce warned. They slowed to a stop as they met up with Diamondjack.

"I suppose that y'all gazed inside of the foyer?" Diamondjack questioned knowingly. The four nodded in response. "Same here. I have a bad feelin' about this." He opened and held the door for the women, who gave him thankful smiles. Following them inside, they all scoped the foyer suspiciously for any funny business. The foyer itself wasn't too special to write home about. It was basically a huge room for people to wait in with beige walls, off white marble columns, and exquisite carpeting.

"Well, nothing too off about this. Although, the silence is disconcerting me to a high degree," Queen critiqued in a nervous tone, rubbing her arms to keep herself calm.

Eleven nodded, "Me too. DJ, can you use one of your visors to find anyone else in here?"

"Yeah, gimme a sec," Diamondjack answered, switching through his wide selection of visors on his wrist console. Finally, he found the one that he was looking for as his eyes changed from baby blue to purple. This is his Thermal visor, which allows him to see the heat signatures of organisms. He could also see through walls with this along with his X-Ray visor. Setting his gaze towards the double doors ahead of him, Diamondjack could see various people mingling, talking, or helping themselves to the huge table of food. "Hmmmm, nothin' too outta place. It looks safe to me; however, Mr. President did say somethin' about a jazz number. Here, put these on." Diamondjack's chest compartment opened up, showing four steel bracelets. The girls took one of each and held to their eye, taking in every detail, including the big glowing diamond in the middle.

"Woah, what are these, Diamondjack?" Deuce wondered, putting her on her left wrist.

Diamondjack crossed his arms cockily, "I'm glad you asked, Lils. These are force field bracelets. They can protect you from any auditory or inhalent hazards. I came up with the idea and pitched to Lisa. She did the rest as usual. Now, these are prototypes so they may or may not work."

"We'll take what we can get. Thanks, DJ," High Card praised with a thankful grin. She, Eleven, and Queen put theirs on as well. As the bracelet were safely secured, a white aura enveloped the women before disappearing soon after. The bracelets are operational!

Diamondjack nodded towards High Card, "No prob." He opened the door, the buzzing activity quickly made itself known to the five. A huge chandelier hung from the high ceiling, shining brightly all over the room. A wooden stage was at the back of the ball room for performers to show off their talents. On the far left, a long table showed a plethora of mouth-watering meats, vegetables, and other exotic cuisine appealing to the common taste buds. In the middle was another table but instead it being rectangular, this one was a gigantic circle to accommodate all of the guests.

"Oooooooh, everything soo bright and fancy!" Deuce ogled, taking every bit of matter that crafted these walls.

Queen let out a haughty laugh, "Why, dear sister, this the high life: nothing but big wigs and high rollers flaunting their huge wads of cash. ...That's gonna be me one day!" Money signs danced in Queen's eyes as she daydreamed absentmindedly. Everyone else shook their heads mirthfully.

"Ahhh, new guests! Come, come in! We're just mingling with each other, breaking the ice and what not," An older gentleman with a monocle, and thicc, wavy, luxurious mustache greeted warmly. Giving a comical laugh, he took Diamondjack's hand and gave it a hearty shake, which caught the robot off guard. He then gave each of the girls a smooch on their hands; their reactions ranged from shyness to disgust.

Eleven let out a quiet giggle, "We appreciate the hospital!" They all turned their heads towards her with flabbergasted looks. At least she's trying, folks. "Was it something that I said?" She shrugged with a concerned frown.

"I think you meant hospitality, Eleven, which we are thankful," Diamondjack piped, patting her back reassuringly. Turning his head to the gentleman, he walked up to him, "One: that's a outstandin' mustache. Two: do you have any Black Gold oil canisters?" The highest performing performance oil for automobiles, aircrafts, annnnd robots. The oil was a necessity for Diamondjack to keep himself operational before he got upgraded. He doesn't need anymore buuuut he LOVES the taste of it!

The gentleman raised an perplexed eyebrow, "Black...Gold?" He cast his gaze toward the girls, who wore knowing looks on their mugs.

"It's his favorite drink," They all informed.

"Ah, yes. I'll...see if we...have that," The gentleman responded nervously as he walked away.

"Sooooo, what now?" Diamondjack inquired, scratching his head.

Deuce clasped his hand with her smaller one as she smiled at him, "Duh, silly. You go party!"

"Yeah, unwind and enjoy yourself," Queen added as she clasped his other one with a pearly white induced smile.

Diamondjack nodded slowly, taking in the orders, "Hmmmmmm. Fine: I will...party."

 _Thirty minutes later..._

The event turned out...better than what Diamondjack was expecting. He honestly thought that the gentleman that greeted him was the only friendly person of the dinner party. Thankfully, he was proven wrong as he conversed with the other party folk. He learned things like a grouch of a doctor can be quite the party animal or an old lady stashing large amounts of marijuana underneath her house. ...He let that one slide as he's off duty. An upbeat musical number from a trumpet echoed through the huge hall of the ball room; everyone turned their heads towards a average sized man who wa claded in a black and white striped shirt, black pants and black sneakers. On his face, black and white face paint is reminiscent of a mine. No doubt that is one of Numbskull's minions.

"Welcome, e'eryone to the absolute party of yer dreams!" A deep southern male voice announced pridefully. The heroes looked around for the source of the voice as the dreaded clown, Numbskull, slowly walked to the front of the stage, smiling ear to ear with his eyes closed. "I hope all of you were enjoyin' yourselves and what not buuuuuut I know that's not the real reason that y'all came." Numbskull claimed, slowly waving his cane towards everyone in the crowd.

Diamondjack cracked his knuckled as his eyes glowed in anger, "I can think of ten thousand good reasons that involves you goin' down to the ground."

"Why yes I dooooo! It's our famed short plays of course! Ooooooh, y'all in for quite a treat tonight as this one has just been whipped up! It's called: Imbciles crdules! I hope y'all enjoy!" Numbskull boasted happily, throwing his hands into the air as black and white confetti shot out.

"Does anyone wanna bet that phrase involves the word idiot?" Queen scoffed, raising an eyebrow unconvincingly.

Numbskull began to walk away but stopped in place as he forgot something important to tell. "Oh, silly. I almost forgot. I don't want to bore you to sleep without any atmospheric music. Boys! Will ya bring out the music box!?" Two of the minions dragged out a large, old-fashioned music box. It look like it need more than two people by the tired and panting faces of the minions as they finally came to stop.

"Do you girls have on your bracelets?" Diamondjack whispered, turning his power output down to twenty percent. This was to make sure that he doesn't kill anyone with one punch.

"Yeah!" The girls responded with determination.

"Also, make you just knock out the innocent because something tells me that this isn't literally going to be easy," High Card warned, keeping her eyes peeled for anything.

"Boys, play this crowd a tune will ya?" Numbskull ordered politely, tapping the stage with his cane two time. Nodding, one of the silent servants began to roll up the crank of the music box. The tune slowly came to life as purple, ghostly measures floated out from the megaphone of the music box and levitate to the unknowing crowd. The measures wafted through the ears of the people except for High Card, Queen, Eleven, and Deuce, which the measures bounced off the invisible force field.

Eleven gasped happily, "It worked. We're, like, not hypnotized!"

"Thank the motherboard. Now, destroy the music box, girls!" Diamondjack barked, jetting towards the annoying box. Just as he got close, a three hundred pound dumbbell flew from behind the curtains and slammed into the robot, and sending him flying across the room and through the wall. The girls gasped in horror as they stopped everything and went to aid their artificial friend. Diamondjack is flat on his back, 'eyes' bouncing back and forward as the girls came into his view. Looks of concern is plastered on their faces. Just need to get his motion sensors re-calibrated.

"DJ, are you ok?!" They all asked fearfully. After that question, Diamondjack finally focused himself and leaped to his feet. Just to be sure, he shook his head quickly to lose the dizziness. Can't hunt down the perpetrator if you have motion sickness.

"Alright, who's the wiseass who threw that?" Diamondjack asked threateningly, pounding his fists together in eagerness.

The muscular man from the President's briefing stepped out from the dark backstage. Alongside with him, the beautiful femme fatale from the same briefing stepped out beside him. The muscleheaded brute glared and pointed to Diamondjack with hate in his eyes, "YOU, Metal man! How dare you interfere with our business!? You and your comrades must surely have a death wish if must continue!" He goes by Braunson Strowguy: one of the elite members of the Escrocs. He prides himself by using his physical strength to get his way...or move people outta the way.

"Yeah, we don't need you goody goody bozos like you messin' up our fun!" The poofy haired vixen nagged, sticking her tongue at the heroes. Her name is Hairricane and her afro has more uses than just showing off. Using her large hair as prehensile, extra limbs, she quickly rose through the ranks of the Escrocs with that and her unhinged nature. More minions stepped out from the curtains in order to intimidate the heroes, which failed.

Deuce stood out from the group and glared her hardest, "Oh yeah!? Just you wait, jerks! Soon, you all will eat those words!" At this, the Escrocs laughed at this because a threat coming from a eleven of all people. She growled and puffed her cheeks out, straight seething in rage until High Card grasped her shoulder with a stern gaze.

"Deuce, calm down. You are literally letting them get to you. Now, everyone, take down these scum and break that stupid box!" High Card demanded, getting to a fighting pose. Before she knew it, Diamondjack already blasted toward Braunson, happy to settle this score. "Diamondjack!"

Quickly closing in on the villainous muscleman, Diamondjack grasped his shoulders and slammed to the wall. Stunned for a moment, Braunson grabbed Diamondjack's shoulders and slammed him to the wall beside him. The two proceeded to slam again and again until Braunson grabbed one of his arms and judo flipped him to the wooden ground. As the battle raged on between them, Deuce whipped out her missile launcher and fired two rounds towards the army of mimes. They tried to dodge but they were too late as the explosions sent them flying all over the room. A foul stench forced more incoming minions to retreat and run away. Deuce got out her gas mask and surgeon masks, "Guys, take this!" She tosses them to the others who gave her a nod.

"Thanks, sis!" The other girls expressed gratefully, quickly putting on the surgeon masks. Eleven unraveled her straps and sicced one end to a minion racing towards her. With a pleased smirk on her lips, she closed her hand to command the wrap to tie around the minion's ankles. With the minion immobilized, she swung fiercely to another group of incoming minions to knock them down to the ground like decrepit, old buildings. The now dazed minion was slipping in and out of consciousness. Eleven simply tossed him aside before she was swept up by Hairricane's hair limbs, "AH!"

"Hang on, Eleven!" High Card screamed, roundhouse kicking away a minion. She and Queen were taking down multiple minions with synchronized attacks like double palm thrusts, high jump kicks, lunging knees. These two, hot-blooded ladies weren't taking no survivors. Especially when family is involved!

"Ugh, there are so many of-WOAH!" Queen bellowed in fright as another Hairricane's hair limbs snatched her up as well.

High Card gasped helplessly as Deuce was caught by the hair limbs as well, "Deuce, I'm com-AH!" The hair limbs make short work of her as well. Back to the Diamondjack and Braunson, Diamondjack was winning as he punched the heinous herculean rapidly as he guarded his face from the robot's assault. Squinting one eye open, he saw that Hairricane is squeezing the life out of the girls. At this sight, he gave a proud but dark laugh that confused Diamondjack.

"What's with the laughin'? Might I remind you that you're losin'?" Diamondjack considered flatly, increasing the speed of his punches.

Braunson stiflied his laughs as he shook his head, "No, rustbucket. I give you this: you are worthy competitor buuut your comrades; however, they stink worse than poopy diaper. Have a look for yourself."

"What are you...," Diamondjack trailed off, looking up to the dance floor where the girls are slowly losing consciousness due to lack of oxygen. He gasped in horror, "Girls!" With this distraction, Braunson punched through the ground, grabbed a random cable, and ripped it while smirking darkly.

"Perfect," Braunson whispered, jabbing the exposed end to Diamondjack's chest.

 **ZAAAAAAAAAP!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Diamondjack screamed in pain, flopping to his back as Braunson kept the pressure. The poor robot tried to crawl away but the electricity was killing him.

"Da! Who's strong guy now!? ME! Braunson Strowguy!" Braunson snapped as his spittle flew all over Diamondjack's face. He continued the cold blooded torture as Diamondjack slowly shut his eyes. What the unhinged strongman didn't know about that Diamondjack wasn't really affected by the thousands upon thousands of volts coursing through him as he powered by nuclear energy, which creates electricity. When he absorbed enough volts for the counterattack, he just played dead and Braunson took the bait like a sucker. The strongman continued to gloat victoriously as suddenly Diamondjack's hand popped up with insane speed and enclosed his face.

"W-WHAT!? I thought you shortcircuited!" Braunson shouted in fear as he struggeled to escape Diamondjack's iron grip.

Diamondjack scoffed as he increased his death grip, "Ha, ha, no. I'm practically a battery when it comes to electricity. Now: eat this." He let out a HUGE discharge, shocking the ever loving shit out of Braunson as he twitched erratically in extreme distress. Soon, Braunson was sent flying away as he crashed into the far wall on the other side of the ball room. This enormous use of energy was too much for the ballroom's generator as the lights went out, plunging the room into darkness. Hairricane was startled, loosening her grip enough for the girls to regain their breaths.

"What happened to the lights!? I can't see a thing!" Hairricane shouted frantically, looking around blindly. Noticing this, Diamondjack quickly cloaked himself to better his chances. Before he could proceed, he turned towards the music box and quickly dismantled it with a shot of his shotgun blaster. The resulting destruction snapped the innocent party goers out of and they fell to the ground unconcious. "Wha, what happened to the music?!" Hairricane is trying gauge her surroundings, Diamondjack quickly closed in on her as he reared back his fist...

 **WHAM!**

The punch sent Hairricane to ground, grinding a long straight line against the floor. Eventually, she crashed against the wall hard. Unfourtunately, she wasn't as resilent as Braunson as the impact knocked her out cold. Her deadly hair limbs went limp as High Card, Eleven, Queen, and Deuce dropped to the ground roughly. The robot disabled his cloaking device, ran up, and checked on them. "You girls ok?"

"We'll literally survive," High Card rasped, stretching her back.

Deuce smiled and hugged Diamondjack's leg, "Thanks for the save, DJ." As they regain themselves from the fight, a wicked, deep laugh grabbed their attention. Swiveling their heads to the stage, a lone spotlight Numbskull typing something into a big, ominous object. Said object had lettering that spelt out 'BIG BOMB!" Deuce let out a gasp of horror, "A-a BOMB!?"

"Is he insane!? He'll blow us all to pieces!" Queen cried dramatically, placing her hands to her cheeks.

Diamondjack cloaked himself once more with a glare, "Not if I have anythin' to say about it! Get the civilians outta here! I'll deal with 'em." Nodding to Diamondjack's command, they began to wake up the partygoers while Diamondjack leaped towards Numbskull with electricity surging out of his fists, but as he neared the crazy clown, he noticed a cork sticking out on Numbskull's head. Landing on the stage close to Numbskull, Diamondjack turned off the cloak and drew out his nuclear claws. He cocked his right arm and slashed the oddly silent clown. The clown quickly delflate to the ground with loud wheezing and squeaking. "A fake!? Where's the real one!?"

"Up heeeere, bucket o' bolts!" Numbskull called out cockily as Diamondjack craned his head upward to see the clown leader and his gang making their escape by the catwalk exit. Diamondjack also saw four minions carry both Braunson and Hairricane through the exit door. "Now, I left a lil' sumthin' to remember us by! You might wanna take care of that 'less you wanna be stuck with janitor work if you know what I mean! Buh bye, Gearhead!" After making sure that the last minion got through the door, Numbskull tipped his top hat to Diamondjack and shut the door behind him. On one hand, Diamondjack wanted to go after them and finish them off but there were more important things to worry about. Like how to disable this fuckin' BOMB!

"Diamondjack! Did you get Numbskull!?" Deuce called out as she escorted a elderly woman through the double doors.

"Uh, no! It was a fake and they got away. We'll worry about them later. Keep leadin' the people outta of here. I'll disable the bomb!" Diamondjack ordered, cutting through the bomb's surface to reveal wires and circuitry of the explosive. Hope that he remembers how to disable a bomb. He probably shouldn't deleted that file about defusing bombs to make room for more combat styles. "Jones, you found anything?"

"It appears that the bomb's power system is composed of two, thick wires. One red and one gold. If you cut them both, then everyone is saved," Jones responded while Diamondjack scanned the inside of the bomb.

"Hm. Thought that would be significantly harder than that," Diamondjack guessed as he gave the red and gold wire a quick swipe with his claws. The erratic beeping of the slowly came to a stop. Mission complete! Looking from the stage, he saw the girls got the guests out of the ballroom and were coming back towards him.

"Great job, Diamondjack!" High Card praised with a smile.

Diamondjack gave a dismissive wave, "It wasn't all me. All of you held your own as well."

"That's true. Now, can we go ho-," Queen began to whine as lightning fast beeping stopped her and signaled her and everyone else's attention. They looked towards the bomb to see the timer counting down at a high rate of speed. Everyone gasped at the horrible discovery before glaring at Diamondjack.

"We thought you defused the bomb!" They all yelled angrily at Diamondjack.

The robot rubbed his temple in annoyance, "Look, spare me the naggin' cause obviously: we DON'T have time for it!" He rushed behind the bomb and easily lifted it up over his head. "Go on without me! I'll take the bomb up to space and heave it away!" His jet thrusters began to power up as he looked up to the skylight.

"Bu-" The girls began.

"DO IT!" Diamondjack barked before jetting immediately upward. He burst through skylight glass and is quickly departing from the atmosphere. The excessive beeping became more deranged sounding as the time winds down. Drawing back his left arm with the bomb in tow, Diamondjack hurled the explosive of mass destruction from Earth's stratosphere. "That should do i-"

 **BOOM!**

The shockwave from the fiery explosion pushed Diamondjack back down towards Earth. Spinning all over the place, Diamondjack tried to activiate his thrusters but numerous error messages. "Jones, what's wrong?" Closer and closer, he nears the Earth's surface at a rapid place.

"There seems to be a malfunction with your jet thrusters. The sematics show that a medium sized piece of an asteroid has been lodged due to the explosion. There isn't anytime for you to disgard it, sir," Jones responded. Diamondjack has reentered the atmosphere as fire enveloped him.

"So a rough landing?" Diamondjack guessed knowingly.

"Yes, sir." Jones responded. Rooftops appeared in Diamondjack's vision; meanwhile, the girls were looking up to see the robotic meteorite from outside of the ballroom. Deuce squinted her eyes towards the night sky. She saw the seemingly humanoid meteorite.

"Is that...Diamondjack?" Deuce pried in a increasingly scared tone.

High Card let out a gasp of horror as she trailed Deuce's gaze, "That IS Diamondjack! MOVE!" They all quickly evacurate to a safe distance as far as their heels could carry them.

 **CRASH!**

"DIAMONDJACK!" They all screamed in fears; they emerged from their hiding spots and rushed to their metal friend, who was in a crater the size of a monster truck tire. The robot himself was looking up at them with a flat expression in his 'eyes'.

"Yep, that's my name. You can wear it out as much as you like," Diamondjack answered, standing to his feet and hopping out of the crater in a single bout. The girls breathe a sigh of relief as they closed in for a hug buuut...Diamondjack stepped away from them. They gave him confused and sad look at his response. He usually relaxed about things like that.

"Sorry about that but huggin' me after I JUST came back from space is like huggin' the sun. I just don't want burn y'all," Diamondjack explained knowingly.

"Fair point," Eleven smiled.

"So, we'll report back to Ace and the others when we'll get back?" Queen asked, dusting her dress off.

"Yep," High Card nodded.

Diamondjack gave a confused look, "Speakin' of, aren't they stakin' out Numbskull's place?"

 _At the same time across town..._

Ace, One-Eyed Jack, and the rest of the girls were dying of boredom as hour four crept on their stakeout of the Cirque Des Escrocs. Some were digging on the ground like Eight, others were sleeping to pass the time like Strong Suit and Royal Flush. Ace and One Eyed were leaning against the wall as One Eyed gave an unamused glare towards Ace, "Well, this sucks."

 **A/N: Yeeeeah, sorry about gettin' this out so late buuuut yours truly got a J. O. B! Tbh, I don't know when another chapter will be coming but I'll do my best to keep going. Thanks for understanding and I'll see you when I see you.**

 **You like your chicken...white or dark meat? ;)**


	34. Update No2

Haven't made one of these in a while. LnP will be on a small hiatus mainly due because my job is kinda kickin' my ass and on top of that, I'm coming down with some writer's block. Hopefully soon, I have another story up in due time. Soooooooo yeah, see ya when I see ya. One more thing, suggest a something for me to write and I'll give it a whirl, if it sounds pleasing to me. ;)


	35. Smart Guy

Bees and the Louds actually have one thing in common if one thought about it very, very hard. Activity. Between the two, the hive or house would be buzzing with lively activity; however, the house of Louds wasn't alive as it should usually be. Now, it hasn't anything drastic to do with like a death of a family member or a fashion travesty (in Leni's case). It was about school, more specifically: grades. The Loud kids were average students, some performing more than others. They all knew that their parents will figuratively or possibly kill them if either mother and/or father catch them slacking. Thankfully, it wasn't any of the girls and boy who were facing the two headed parental beast buuuut a certain dreadhead has been goofing off where he SHOULD be takin' care of biznez. T.K. was sitting square in the middle of the couch after Rita told him to wait for her and Sr. Inside, T.K. has been dreading this day as it is report card day and he thought that the teachers would give out report card at the end of the day; this would give him the chance to 'accidentally' lose his report card and make up an tall tale to Rita and Sr. What he didn't count on is that the Royal Woods Independent School District mails out the report cards instead of letting students take them home. Probably to tackle the problematic students losing the report cards on purpose.

Imagine the pure shock and eventual horror on T.K.'s face when Sr. singled him out and demanded him to sit down on the couch while he and Rita talk to him. Everyone else were free to do their own thing but they decided snoop around and wait by the stairs as they always do. Finally, the two parents returned with Sr. having his arms folded behind his back and Rita holding a brochure. This caught T.K.'s eye as he spotted a camo pattern on the backside. Anxiety began to build up as he smiled nervously. They can't be seriously considering what he think that they are considering...are they? "Uh, Mama Loud, what BE-autiful eye shadow that you have on! It contrasts sensationally with your eyes oh so well! Papa Loud! Have you been losin' weight?! That ole potbelly has shrunken down quite considerably! And you ha-"

"Cut it out, Terrence!" Both Rita and Sr. barked, glaring the boy down.

T.K. actually shrank down in his seat from the glares, "Sorry." Sr. whipped out T.K.'s report card and another piece of paper, which cause T.K.'s skin to actually pale like a ghost...or Lucy.

"Mind explaining this to us?" Sr. interrogated sharply, slowly waving the paper back and forth.

"...W-Well, that's my report card for instance. I don't know about the other paper though," T.K. answered honestly, shaking his head.

"Ok, then let me explain it to you simply: Mrs. Johnson has wrote to us that you have been failing your last two grading periods and your in danger of flunking the school year!" Rita snapped, gesturing angrily towards paper in the air for empathsis.

"T.K., how could you let your grades slip like this?! Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Sr. pried, rubbing his fore head to calm down.

T.K. sighed as he rubbed his arms nervously. "Nothing. Nothing really." He would go on a rant about how boring school really is, and he would actually drop out but this is not the time because Rita and Sr. are already pissed enough.

"Well, it better change quickly or..." Rita began ominously, handing the brochure to the dreadhead. Finally, his curiosity can be quelled. Taking the brochure and opening it, T.K.'s heart sank to the depths of his butt as two particular words stood out like a target in the snow ridden fields.

"Mi-mi-mi-mil," T.K. stammered, gulping down a sudden wad within his throat. The poor boy could feel chest pains erupting in his body.

"Military school. Specifically, Major Murder's Merciless Military Academy. If you fail this final six weeks, then Rita and I have no choice but to send you there for the summer," Sr. revealed firmly. Audible gasps can be heard from the staircase but the three didn't pay no mind to it.

Rita closed her eyes and shook her head, "I'm sorry, hun but you left us with no choice. You need take school seriously!" Her words fell on deaf eyes as everything slowly went silent in T.K.'s ears. No more staying up past sunrise, no more veggin' out on the couch, and he knows for a DAMN fact that the second that he makes a step inside the academy, his dreadlocks are going bye-bye. After all this has sunk in, T.K. made a T with his hands, "Time out." Everything stopped to a standstill as he turned his head towards the reader. "OK, y'all may wonder how things escalated to this point for yours truly? Well, it all starts about a month ago. We were nearing the end of the year and everyone is cramming down for the final test and on top of that: we also had projects due as well..."

One month ago...

"Ahhhh, nothing like an afternoon skate sesh and an afternoon breakfast burrito to soothe my troubled mind," T.K. sighed blissfully, hopping on to the top of the bench to grind it smoothly. He took a big chomp of his burrito as he hopped off, "Mmmmmm, bacon." Landing perfectly, T.K. performed a handstand manual as he finished the last of his burrito. "Oh look, I'm home." He slowed to a stop and stepped off his skateboard. Walking up to the door, he inserted his key inside of the lock. The boy opened the door successfully...to his siblings studying.

"Yo. Y'all studying?" T.K. pried, grabbing his skateboard.

"Yeah, bro. Finals are coming soon and my class has been busy getting ready for it," Luna responded, looking up from her notes.

Leni nodded, "Ours too."

"Same," Luan and Lynn added, looking up from their books.

"Our class is taking the big spelling test soon and Mrs Prim and Strict here hasn't been going easy on me," Lana sneered, jabbing a thumb towards Lola.

Lola crossed her arms and turned her head upwards, "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess it's too much for you to give a hoot about your grades!"

"Girls, not now! I'm literally trying to concentrate on finishing this model of an atom," Lori barked, slowly inching a molecule towards the atom.

The word project reminded Lincoln instantly of what T.K. should be doing instead of slacking. He looked and and pivoted his head towards T.K. as he frowned, "You know, that social studies project for Mrs. Johnson is due tomorrow. Have you even gotten started on it, T.K.?" The project was a basic biography essay that has to be up to five pages long. Lincoln, being the comic book nut that he is, wrote his project on Bill Buck. T.K. based his project Darius Z: a famed civil rights activist who had violent beliefs at first but time in prison reformed him into a more peaceful individual. The problem, the dreadhead hadn't made a solid dent in his essay. Hell, he didn't start on the title page!

"Yes, I have," T.K. lied, leaning against the couch. Lincoln squinted his eyes, not believing a word that T.K. said. He knows about T.K.'s tendencies to goof off, which every time Mrs. Johnson assigned a group project of ANY sort: Lincoln makes DAMN sure that he and Clyde doesn't get pair up with the lazy dreadhead.

"Oh, yeah? What part are you on?" Lincoln quizzed, raising an eyebrow like a hard boiled detective.

T.K. perched an elbow on the couch, mimicking Lincoln's look, "Well, officer. I'm at the part where Darius is in prison. He studied the beliefs of the Buddha, which helped him shed his violent traits and go a more...calm approach." Now, that part is true buuuuuuut T.K. didn't do any sort of research online. He retained the knowledge from a seven-hour biopic of Darius Z that he watch a long time ago. Some of the scenes just stick with ya, you know? Thankfully, Lincoln smiled at this, happy that his adoptive brother is actually taking his studies serious for once.

"Glad to hear, man! Don't let me stop you," Lincoln chirped, resuming back to his own essay. Smiling to himself, T.K. quietly slinked to his room to let the others focus.

"That... was easier than I thought. Too easy," T.K. commented suspiciously to the reader, placing his hand underneath his chin in thought. Quickly, the concerns were gone as soon as they appear as he gave an indifferent shrug, "Meh." He head down to the basement as known as his room. Clothes sprawled all over the place, drawers left open and the pungent smell of body odor that will surprise any newcomers. Tossing his backpack to his bed, T.K. hopped on his chair and rolled to his laptop. He turned it on and moved his cursor towards the file 'Essay'. The screen then showed a blank page, ready to be type. "Alright, let's get started!" T.K. grinned, cracking his fingers. He hovered his fingers over the keyboard, ready to type his tip away to complete his assignment.

He stared...and stared...and stared. Not once, he blinked at all with tongue sticking out in deep thought. Damn, he would kill at a staring contest. Looking over to his right, he saw a stray white tube sock nearly about to fall from his desk. That sock...annoyed for whatever reason like its very existence. "Why is that sock there?" T.K. grabbed it and flung it to the dirty clothes basket. "Much better." He sighed in relief as he turned and resumed his work.

As he tried to, an alarming thought came through his head. "Matter fact, this entire room is filthy. Never thought that I would be saying this but I need to clean this room!" He dashed outta his chair and looked for his vacuum cleaner, which was behind the furnace. Plugging it in, he began to vigorously to clean every square inch of his room. Hell, he stopped to get the small, itty-bitty pieces off the ground. And if that isn't enough, he went and grabbed a broom and swept the place three times just to be sure that his place is spotless.

Three hours later...

T.K. took a deep breath, inhaling the lemon scented cleaner that he used. "Ahhh, a nice, clean room should do the trick!" Dropping the broom, he went back to his chair to finally resume his essay. Again, another thought crept to his mind like an annoying mosquito thirsting for blood, "I haven't done the laundry for a while. More specifically, mine. Let's fixed that!" Crouching down, he grabbed his basket and walked over to the washing machine and dumped them in. Pouring the detergent and bleach, T.K. slammed the lid and pressed the start button. "Heck, why stopped there? Let's do everyone's! Now, where's Lori? She usually does this." Trekking upstairs, he actually found the eldest blonde coming towards his room with a huge basket.

"'Ey, Lori. Mind if I take those off ya?" T.K. inquired, stopping in front of her.

Lori raised an unconvinced eyebrow, "Ok, what do you literally want, T.K.?"

"Want what? I can't do somethin' nice for one of you? I'm not Lincoln you know."

"Well, you have a point. Besides, I'm doing Lana's, Lynn's, and Luna's laundry. It literally reeks," Lori dry heaved, holding the laundry basket away from her.

"Lana and Lynn, I can understand but Luna's clothes reek too?" T.K. jabbed a thumb towards Luna's pile.

Lori moved her eyelids halfway in a deadpan expression, "She participates in mosh pits with VERY sweaty guys."

"Ah. You sure that you don't want me to take the reins on this one? It could leave you with more time with Bobby," T.K. informed knowingly, the corners of his mouth curving upward into a small smile. Hook, line, and sinker. The little tidbit worked as Lori let out a shrill, happy gasp. The dreadhead thought that he would have to dig deeper to convince her buuut never mind.

"My one and only Boo-Boo Bear! No catch?" Lori grinned wildly.

T.K. smiled and shook his head, "Strike me down if you catch me lyin'. Now, what do ya say?"

"DEAL, here!" Lori shrieked excitedly, tossing the basket to T.K., who narrowly caught it. Shoot, if was that easy to convince her then he would have made more underhanded demands a long time ago. Want to waste no time, Lori scrambled upstairs to her prized phone, thinking of celebrating her and Bobby's twenty-six week anniversary.

Getting a good grip on the basket, T.K. went back downstairs to the basement to continue his laundry.

Four hours later...

So. Much. Muskiness! T.K. thought that he nearly died on multiple occasions while sorting through the girls' various outfits. That doesn't begin to cover Lynn's jockstraps! Oh, Lord, he thought his used boxers could clear until he caught a whiff of those weapons of mass destruction! "Well, I can sleep knowing that I done a good deed tonight. Anywho, what time is it?" T.K. questioned himself, turning to his digital clock. The time nearly made him soiled his pants: eleven thirty-five. He only had nine hours to write a five page paper. "No, nonononnonono! I procrastinated again!" Dropping to his knees, T.K. silently let out curses while pounding the ground.

As he took his anger out on the pavement, a idea crept through his mind. A rather lazy and somewhat illegal idea but it wasn't like he was in college where said idea would get him kicked out. Dashing quietly to his chair, he rolled to his desk and booted up his laptop. He opened a blank page along with the internet browser. Cracking his fingers with a determined look, the dreadhead got to work.

The easy part was finding, copying, and pasting the information. It only took him up to ten minutes to reach five pages that is full of information. Now, here comes the hard part: revising everything so that Mrs. Johnson won't catch 'em for plagiarizing. Sure, he could just left the paper at the copied information buuuuut he's barely passing with a C-. The revising process took him up to two hours and the poor boy was tired afterwards. With the assignment done, T.K quickly dropped to his bed as he tried to gain a few remaining hours of sleep left.

Seven hours later...

"Well, class, I'm happy to see that you all have done your biography project. So happy in fact that I decided to hold a pizza party after we do our final test of the year!" Mrs. Johnson announced cheerfully, causing the class to erupt into a chorus of whimsical cheers.

"Alright! You hear that guys!? Pizza!" Lincoln squealed happily, pumping his fists up and down.

Clyde nodded with a toothy grin, "You said buddy!" There celebration was cut short by a loud snore. They looked towards their left to find T.K., with baggy eyes, snoring like a overweight, middle-aged, man with tiny nostrils. "Uh, T?"

"T.K.? Wake up," Lincoln leaned over and shook him awake.

"SNORK! Huh, what!?" T.K. whined irritably, turning his head away from Lincoln. The sleepy dreadhead had bloodshot eyes and developed a pair of eye bags similar to Lincoln due to his late night essay.

"Mrs. Johnson said that she's throwing us a free pizza party! Aren't you excited?" Lincoln pried in confusion, scratching his head. That announcement would of got T.K. outta of his seat in extreme elation.

"Ah, yeah, great. Wake me when it's lunch will ya?" T.K. yawned, pulling his headband over his eyes. Lincoln and Clyde shrugged at his moody behavior as they and the other students quiet down from their joy. While T.K. was slipping in and out of consciousness, he caught glimpses of the final test that Mrs. Johnson is going to assign.

"Now, class, the final test will have a mandatory review..." She began.

One blink.

"...and some of you need all the grades that you can get..."

Another blink.

"...I will notify your parents if you don't turn in your review..."

And another.

"...over everything we did. It willl be due on..."

BRRRRRRING!

The bell rung loudly, dismissing everyone and gave T.K. a rude awakening as he fell to the ground. Shaking the sleep from his head, he grabbed his backpack and ran out of the classroom, where he forgot his copy of the test review.

Back to the present...

"Yeaaaah, long story short: I bombed the review. I guess Johnson called them while I was making my way home. Now, where were we? Ah, yeah: me gettin' chew out. Resume!" T.K. commanded to no one, time quickly starting back to normal speed.

"Now, go to your room, T.K.!" Sr. and Rita snapped in anger, pointing to the basement door. Sighing heavily, T.K. hopped off the couch and trudged off sadly to his room. Yeah, he done it now but honestly he didn't mean too. It just that school is sooooooooo freakin' boring to him. If one thought about it hard enough, it is basically memorization! He was halfway down the stairs until a series of knocks rumbled his door. Another sigh through his nose later and his was back at the top to answer. After opening the door, he was surprised that Lincoln and the girls were there with concerned looks on their faces. T.K. frowned firmly, he does not want to be bother right now. "What!?"

Luna held her hands defensively, "Whoa, dude. We're just tryin' find out what's up with you and your grades."

"Well, as you eavesdropped for the umpteenth time: no, everything is not fine," T.K. answered flatly, shutting the door only for Lincoln stop him.

"So what, are you literally giving up? That isn't like you, T.K.," Lori pointed out, leaning on the doorway.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I may have interest in certain stuff but school isn't one of them. DROP! IT!" He tried again to close the door but he was only able to move it a few centimeters due to the weight of eleven kids.

"Come on, man. It's not good to have that mentality. It wouldn't be the same without you graduating with me, Clyde, and the others in high school," Lincoln pleaded. Well, it would suck not being on stage with a diploma in his hands and letting his blood and adoptive family down. The thought alone is terrible to T.K. as he may be known only as the lazy dropout of Royal Woods, which would bring shame to his late father.

"You...may have a point, Snowcap, but how am I gonna pass the test? I lost my review packet and the test is in less than five days," T.K. recalled, crossing his arms with a uncertain frown.

Lola stepped forward with a smirk, "That's where I come in. I can work miracles before you can say she sells seashells by the seashore! Just ask Lori and her horrid selfies." She jabbed a thumb towards the mentioned Loud, who placed her hands on her hips and glared at the pageant powerhouse.

"Watch it, twerp," Lori hissed.

T.K has a chance to forge his F's into A's...or at least C's. With his brother and sisters at his side, he could take anything head on. Besides, what else he has to lose here? T.K. nodded, "Alright, I'm in! Now, where do we start?"

"Hold it, T. Before we begin, we gonna need something of yours," Lynn bargained, lowering her eyes halfway. Her siblings followed suit the same look. This confused T.K. Is it something of extreme or small value of him that they want or what? He scrolled through various things in his mind until the one thing that was unspeakably valuable to him buzzed his mind like a swarm of yellow jackets.

"NO! NOOOOOOPE! I refuse! I'm down for studyin' but you is NOT takin' my board!" T.K. barked madly, hopping over where his skateboard.

"Come on, Terri. It's only until after you pass," Leni reinforced, walking over to T.K. The other followed her, ready if T.K. tried anything.

The others chimed in their reassurances until T.K. lifted his palm up to silence them all. "Fine...you can have it." Satisfied, Lincoln walked forward to retriveve T.K.'s skateboard; however, as he does touch the board and tries to pull it away, T.K has a death grip on his most prized possession.

"Come on, T, let go!" Lincoln demanded, pulling away from T.K. The girls quickly helped the snow haired boy out. Either side pulled the skateboard back and forth, struggling to obtain dominance over the other. Surprisingly, T.K. has more strength than he led on. Finally realizing that this was futile, T.K. let go of his skateboard, which caused Lincoln and the girls fall on each other from the sudden release. Maybe, some time away from the board will do the dreadhead good.

"Oops, sorry, y'all," T.K. apologized, looking away in embarrassment.

Lori stood up from the pile as she dusted herself off, "Look, you literally just need to improve your time management skills. Heck, everyone has something of there own to work on." She gestured to her brother and sisters, "Lola needs to stop blackmail everyone when something doesn't goes her way."

"Tch, says you," Lola mumbled in an offended tone, crossing her arms.

"Lisa needs simplify things in a way that doesn't offend the receiving party," Lori continued.

Lisa adjusted her glasses with a crossed look, "Well, you try and dumb down the human anatomy to Lynn of all people."

"Hey!" Lynn piped up, poking her head through dogplie to glare at Lisa.

"And I need to restraint my temper whenever anyone of you are in trouble," Lori honestly explained.

T.K. waved his arm dismissively, "Alright, chica, you've made your point." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and wore a determined glare, "Let's do this, ladies and gentleman!"

One hour later...

Lincoln and T.K. sat at the table where T.K. was practicing basic long division. "Alright, Joey has one hundred twenty-nine apples and has to give an equal amount to twelve people each. How many apples does he have to give evenly?"

"Ugggggh! Why does he have sooooo many apples to begin with?" T.K. questioned in confusion.

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, dude. Now, one hundred twenty-nine apples, twelve people. How would each person get their apples?"

"How should I know, cuz!? How long do I have do this!? My beloved board is calling to me with its sinful sirens!" T.K. pulled at his dreads in distress, eager to drop all of this studying nonsense in an instant.

"Just until you passed the final test. NOW, one hundred twenty-nin-"

T.K. dashed to his face, clutching his shirt collar, "Come on, Snowcap! It's callin' to me! 'Come to me, baby. Take this combination of deck tape, wood, and metal out for a joyride! Forget this studyin' malarkey!" He attempted to reach for the board but Lincoln was quick to snatch it away from him. This caused T.K. to growled in anger. There are a few things that will actually piss him off: harming the Louds, cheating, and stealing his skateboard, which the latter is the highest offense to him.

In the living room...

The Loud sisters were watching T.V. as one of them waited on the next shift to help tutor T.K. They were lucky enough with Lincoln, who volunteer on his own urgency to start the tutoring. It was sweet of him to do so...and also grateful because they can catch on some Dream Boat. "So, how you guys think how Tee Kee is doing?" Lola pried, stuffing her face with a chocolate chip cookie.

Luna smiled, "I think the little dude is gonna ace this test."

"Yeah, and when he do: lets celebrate with pi!" Luan declared confidently, holding up a pi symbol.

"Luan...do not taint the very fabric of math with your puns," Lisa glared as the other sisters groaned.

CRASH!

They hear the sound of heavy stuff being tossed around, animalistic growls, and high-pitched screaming. At this, they bum rushed the kitchen to find Lincoln on the table, clutching T.K.'s skateboard to his chest with an angry look, while the dreadhead was brandishing a broom threateningly with an even angrier look. The kitchen looked like a tornado has came through and 'fixed' the place up with broken plates, silverware on the floor, and chairs sprawled all over the place.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! What's going on here?!" Lori demanded, stepping in between the two boys.

"Simple: Snowcap cough up board. If he doesn't: I apply broom, A, to watermelon-shaped noggin repeatedly and forcefully!" T.K. explained darkly.

"You need to pass, T.K.!" Lincoln reminded angrily. T.K. maneuvered around Lori and stood in front of the table.

"Just give me the board or I'm pushing you off the table!" T.K. bargained threateningly. At this, Lincoln smirked and chuckled, placing one hand on his hip.

"I like to see you tr- Ahh!" Lincoln screamed as T.K. actually did pushed him off the table. "Hey!"

One hour later at the mall...

"Now, Terri, how did Joseph Luther Prince Jr. die in 1969?" Leni asked, reading from the history book. She sat in front of T.K. at the food court. The platinum blonde suggested a change of scenery would help the dreadhead...also it was good for her to scope out any sale that tickled her fancy.

T.K. scratched his head in confusion, "Well, it had something to with a gun. Suicide? No, it was an assassination! Someone killed him." At this answer, Leni clapped happily, which T.K. sighed in relief.

"Great, Tee Kee. Now, let's keep going," Leni urged confidently, causing T.K. to groan inwardly.

"Leni, I've been studying for two hours. Can I have a break?" T.K. whined. slowly sliding down the chair. Out from the corner of his left eye, he saw one of Leni's favorite stores was having a fifty percent off sale. A devious smirk crept to his face as a sly thought conjured in his mind. "Say, Leni? Isn't The Manifique is havin' a sale? A fifty percent sale to specific?"

A gasp of elation escaped from Leni's mouth as she swung her head to the store's direction. Quickly, T.K. leaned to her ear, "You know you want to, Lenora. Just let me have about thirty minutes to myself and you can shop till you drop."

"No! Need to, like, resist! Have to...help Terri with his studying!" Leni gritted her teeth in agony. Oh, shopping mall! You cruel mistress!

"How about this: I'll skim through the next two chapters and you quiz me over them. Final offer," T.K. punctuated with a wave of his book. Sighing in defeat, Leni stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Fine. Go through Chapters nine and ten and I'll test you once I come back. Okay?" Leni instructed firmly.

T.K. saluted to her, "Roger, roger, ma."

"Eeee! Italian made pumps, here I come!" Leni squealed happily, running to the frou frou store.

Sighing in relief, T.K. put on his headphones, "Peacefulness, here I come." He grabbed the book and leisurely studied.

MONTAGE!

The dreadhead had do A LOT of convincing but he persuaded Lincoln to give his skateboard back to him by saying he can think when on the move. Skeptical, Lincoln and Lisa decided to quiz him. "Alright, T, what is the saying used for when working out equations?"

"PleaseexcusemydearAuntSally!" T.K. answered as he whiz by the two while doing a nose manual.

"Correct, I think! Now, what are the actual terms for the saying?" Lincoln pried, nodding with a smile from the right answer.

T.K. zoomed pass them while performing numerous tricks, "Parenthesis...exponents...multiplication...addition...and subtraction!"

Nodding, Lisa took out a fifth grader science book and opened it. "Now, Terrence, what are the three stages of matter?"

"Liquid, solid, and gas," T.K. responded while performing a three-sixty flip.

"Affirmative. Now, what's the fourth one?" Lisa smirked, adjusting her glasses.

T.K. rolled by while doing a headstand manual, "Plasma!"

"That wasn't in the book," Lincoln pointed out, rubbing his chin in confusion.

"I know. That tidbit of information came from my study sessions with T.K.," Lisa explained. At this, Lincoln shrugged to the reader.

With Luan and Lori...

"Now, when should you literally use a semicolon?" Lori asked, reading from the language arts book. T.K. was doing situps while Luan was holding his feet down. Lincoln and Lisa informed the others that T.K. can actually study when he's doing something else at the same time.

"To connect two independent clauses together. It's a more pronounced comma basically," T.K. responded, slowly increasing his speed.

Lori smiled, "Bingo! Now, what do yo-"

"Oh, oh! I got another one! Why was the colon late to his job? His SEMI was outta gas! Hehehehehehehe! Get it?" Luan giggled, letting her hands go to hold her sides.

Lori groaned as she turned the page, "Luan, you are supposed to be helping. NOT cracking puns!"

"Wait, wait! She's not annoying me. Actually, the puns are helping. Come on, Lori, keep it goin'!" T.K. urged

"Ugh, alright. Now, what uses does a colon has?" Lori continued, leaning against the wall.

"Lists, explanations, famous quotes, and any big reveals," T.K. replied rapidly.

"Awesome! You're literally getting it, Terri!" Lori cheered happily,

"I got another one! How does a colon greet someone when one come over? Come in, I in-LIST!" Luan bellowed enthusiastically before doubling over in laughter.

Groaning dramatically, Lori heaved the book away and walked upstairs.

With Lynn and Lola...

The three jogged through the neighborhood, practiced speed bagging on various meats at a meat packing factory, and lifted weights at the gym. The last part Lola didn't partake in because she didn't want be covered in sweat and grime. After all that, they were jogging through the forest once more but T.K. didn't stop there; he kept going and going until he stopped at the edge of a cliff. Thrusting his arms upward victoriously, he let out a primal war cry. Just after that display of self fulfillment, an alarming thought crossed his mind, "Wait, what does this have to do with studyin'?"

"Oh, it doesn't. I just needed an excuse to go exercising," Lynn answered honestly.

T.K. and Lola frowned in unamusement, "LYNN!"

"You do realize that Terri will go to military school if he flunks this test!" Lola scolded.

Lynn groaned in annoyance before walking away, "Fine, lets go back home."

The next day...

"Now, we will begin the final test. You will test for five hours, while taking a hour break in between the second and third hour for lunch. Using the time before this test from studying, you will rely on that only to help guide you through this. You will not use any illegal methods to assist you: only your mind, strategies, and pencil. Good luck and...begin!" Mrs. Johnson shouted, causing every student to start the test.

Five hours later...

T.K. stood at the front door with a blank expression. Well, at least he tried. That's all it counts. Bracing himself, he opened the door. Everyone else was relaxing from their tasking tests or project finally being done. Closing the door, the resulting click diverted everyone's attention towards T.K., who still had the blank look on his face. "Soooo?" Lincoln droned curiously, looking up from his comic book.

"Did you pass, bro?" Luna pried, ceasing her rhythmic strumming of her guitar.

Sliding his eyes left to right, T.K. slowly shook his head, which caused everyone to gasp sadly. They quickly surrounded him to comfort him but T.K. stop them with a raise of his hand. Curving his mouth into a small smirk, he took out his graded test, which had a perfect score on it in bold red. "I aced it! WOOOOOO!" T.K. declared in triumph, jutting his arms up in pure bliss.

The announcement sent Lincoln and the girls into happy cheers and screams as they gave him a tight group hug. Another school year done, another problem solved! As he gets older, these zany kids will always have his back through thick...and thin.

 **A/N: Alright, I'll be real with all of you. I'm getting burnt out writing these one-shots, and my job being shit at times isn't helpin' either. So, Loud and Proud is on indefinite hiatus until further notice. Also, to the guest spam bombing the reviews with your ideas: thank you but please stop because I'm going only say this once. Don't be that guy that ruins everything for everyone else. See y'all when I see ya.**

 **Yeah, I ain't got nothin' clever to say here so keep it movin'.**


	36. Wrassle Frassle Part 1

A/N: This story takes place about ten years later. Enjoy!

Huge entrances, stadium seating as far as the eye could see, and huge, sweaty men and women flinging themselves onto the ground like rag dolls. The International Wrestling Federation is where you go if you want to see high class, high octane action from nosebleed seats or, if you're lucky, front row seats so close to the squared circle that you can practically reach out and touch the wrestlers if you wanted to; however, that will get you kick out so don't even try it.

Lynn, by winning a cheddar jalapeno popper eating contest, won a family sized trip to one of IWF's primer pay-per-views, Revengeance in Las Vegas. Not wanting to keep this to herself, she decided to share her newfound prize with the other Louds, which some of them were internally dying for a vacation. Although, they had to deal with Lynn's constant farting on the flight to Vegas due to the poppers, nothing was going to deter them from having the time of their lives.

After enjoying themselves with spas (guys made a hard pass about that), magic shows (also stopping T.K. from beating up one of the magicians that nearly stole his wallet), and buffets (which Lana and Lynn cleared out), the Louds were ready to conclude this wonderful vacation with good ole fashioned violence. They watched four big guys butted heads in a ring busting Furious Four Way, witnessed a Rage in the Cage match where a guy fell from the top of the cell onto the announcer table (he's fine, he just shattered his left shin by falling feet first), and now they were finishing up a singles bout between two cruiser weights. Cruiser weights didn't need gimmick matches as their spectacular display of agility and finesse was all they need to put on a damn good show.

"Oso Loco has taken quite the beating from Chris Alejandro. Hell, Alejandro has been on fire as of late since he turned his back on his longtime friend, Nergal and the IWF universe," The first announcer, Bryce Saxx recalled. Alejandro reversed an Irish whip attempt by setting his feet down firmly and flinging Oso to the turnbuckle with his own inertia. Oso crashed into the turnbuckle in a exhausted heap.

"I'd say is for the best, Bryce. If Chris feels as if his friend and the IWF world is weighting him down, then why keep 'em around?" The second announcer, Clarence Tombs vouched in Chris's defense. With a charging scream, Alejandro sprinted to Oso and leaped up as he closed in with his right knee.

Bryce rolled his eyes, "Oh, yeah, just shove everyone who was with you every step of the wa-"

SMACK!

The knee attack sent Oso's head reeling back as the announcers and audience winced in pity for Oso. The luchadore had to grab the top rope to stop himself from flying out of the ring. Grabbing Oso's left shoulder, Alejandro tossed him to the ground to get him out of the way. Oso sprawled in front of the turnbuckle that Alejandro was currently climbing up.

"Bryce, Chris is setting up for the six-thirty splash. Things are grim for Oso," Clarence commented dramatically.

Bryce nodded, "Indeed, my friend. Taking a knee like that to the face, I doubt that Oso will be able to adequately defend himself in time." Bryce noted in pity. Perching himself on top of the turnbuckle, Alejandro leaped high into the air, tucked himself into a tight ball, and not one or two but three rapid front flips before crushing Oso with his back.

"Damn! The Sixty-Thirty senton!" Clarence yelled in awe, leaning onto the table with his jaw opened. Alejandro quickly raised Oso's left leg up.

Bryce nodded, "I may hate the guy but he makes that move a true work of art." The referee slid on his belly close to the wrestlers as he counted to three.

"One, two, three!" He shouted before signaling for the bell. The audience booed Alejandro and he boastfully showed his skills and flexed for the crowd.

"Here's your winner, Chrrrrrris Alejan-" The ring announcer was rudely cut off by Alejandro, who took the microphone from her.

"Wow, that was literally rude," Lori commented after looking up from her phone for the first time of the night.

"Man, I don't know why Curt holdin' out on me, man. I deserve the IWF World Championship more than any of you boy scout heroes, bruh!" Alejandro barked cockily, drinking in the increase of boos that he got.

Lola rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right. One win doesn't deem you worthy of any title."

"Hell, all I see in this crowd is a bunch of fatasses and stuck ups that ain't even worth my time of day, fam. I'm glad that I dropped y'all when I did," Alejandro jeered. The crowd is really letting him have it. Anymore, then they will probably start throwing things.

"My God, will someone come out and shut him up already," Lynn complained, rolling her eyes.

Chris walked around the ring, pointing to each side of the stadium seating, "Look at all you bustas, dude. Y'all can't even fight your way outta paper bag. A wet one at that!" He pointed to one guy in the west seating, "Boy, you have a face that your ma, grandma, nor anyone in the family would love! And you, in the north wing, you scrawny as Hell, boy. A puff of hot breath could knock you over."

Lana held up her shoe, "Five bucks says I can knock the guy out with one good throw."

Chris looked around some more before his and T.K.'s eyes, who was eating a big plate of nachos with a nonchalant look on his face, locked to each other. "Look at this dude, bruh. Has a bodybuilder's body but scarfs down food like his metabolism ain't shit!" T.K. still has that flat frown while he's munching on the chips. The others looked on in mild concern. "'Ey! I'm talkin' to you, dickhead. You slow or something? Gotta disability from you mama?" T.K. lowered his eyelids and raised an eyebrow. The dreadhead could care less about where his mom ended up but he loved seeing this guy get mad over his lack of reactions. "Maybe you got it from you dad; ole I can't count pass one because of my daddy is retarded face ass!"

The Louds gasped as they saw T.K. stopped chewing and his flat frown grew sharp from that roast. Chris smirked as he figured out what pissed off T.K. "Ooooh, don't like when someone badmouths dear old dad. With that outta the way, did your bumpkin dad hit you with an ugly stick 'cause those eye bags make you look like you're seventy five even though you dress like your eighteen." Chris laughed out loud as the audience booed harder and T.K. trembled in anger. After laughing his heart out, Chris stepped up to the ropes and opened them up, "I'll tell you what, fam. Climb in here and have a first class experience of losing to a future champion!"

Wiping the nacho cheese on a napkin, T.K. held the plate out to his right, where Lincoln was seating by him. "Hold this."

"T, you don't have to do this," Lincoln pleaded, taking the dirty plate from his brother.

Luna reached out and held him by his arm, "Dude, you don't have to prove anything."

"The hell I do!" T.K. replied angrily, snatching his arm away from Luna. Before anyone else could stop the dreadhead, he was already over the barricade and headed towards the ring.

"You seeing this, Clarence?!" Bryce questioned in bewilderment.

Clarence nodded in shock, "Yeah, he's goin' to fight Chris. He's either stupid or ballsy as hell!" T.K. slowly climbed into the ring. Afterwards, he took off his shirt to all of the thousands of fans. ...Nah, you see, it was a very expensive shirt that he was wearing. The two men glared each other as the audience waited for the bell.

"Didn't think you actually come in the ring," Alejandro admitted nonchalantly.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Oh, please. I'll take any chance to shut up a little shit like you!"

"Well, he has the look of an wrestler," Bryce remarked, eyeing T.K. up and down.

Clarence scratched his head, "Yeah but can he fight?"

"We're about to watch and see!"

DING! DING!

T.K. and Alejandro locked each other's hands on to their shoulders in order to one up the either side. Quickly, T.K. proven to have the advantage of power as he shoved Alejandro down to the ground. Again, Alejandro attempted to grapple T.K. again buuuut he got another shove for his efforts. Growling, Alejandro rushed towards the ropes and bounced against to increase his speed. Taking a small jump, Alejandro aimed his feet towards T.K.'s legs. It proven successful as the basement dropkick connected with T.K. to trip him on his face.

"Ooh, and a shot to both legs takes down the challenger. Maybe this is what Chris needs to gain an edge?" Bryce asked to no one.

Quickly recovering, Alejandro stood and willed himself before forcefully whipping his left foot toward T.K's head, who trying to nurse his knees...

POW!

The resulting kick torqued T.K.'s head far back as he fell to the ground once again. The Louds gasped in horror as the dreadhead rubbed his head to soothe the pain. Smirking, Alejandro took his time as T.K. was trying to get up. He slapped the dreadhead's...head.

SLAP!

"Help! He's fallen and can't get up!" Chris laughed as he wind back his hand again...

SLAP!

"What's wrong, big guy? Thought you were gonna shut me up!" Chris mocked ruthlessly as he reared his hand again...but T.K. grabbed his wrist, causing the heel and everyone to gasp in shock.

"Yes! He's still, like, in this!" Leni cheered hopefully, hopping up and down. Anymore strikes and Leni would probably fight the man herself.

Lola gripped the the barricade tightly, "But now he needs to get up!"

Alejandro struggled to remove his hand away from T.K.'s bear trap like grip but it was no use! Clutching his arm even tighter, T.K. put his other hand underneath Alejandro's bicep before fling him over his shoulder and to the ground. Lifting him up again, T.K. tossed him down again with a flick of Alejandro's wrist. Lifting him up once more, T.K. walked towards the turnbuckle and slowly climbed up to the top. "What's he doing?" Bryce asked in confusion.

"I thinking he's about to take a page from the Mortician," Clarence guessed loudly over the rising cheers of the crowd. T.K. slowly began to walk towards the middle of the rope with Alejandro struggling to break free.

Lana squeed giddily, "How is he doin' that?!"

"I don't know!" Lynn responded, sharing the same amount of enthusiasm. It could be all the flatland tricks he does daily.

"He has the body of a tank but...the grace of a cat," Lincoln remarked in awe. T.K. reached the middle and slowly turned around. He gazed at the audience that was screaming 'DO IT, DO IT!' With a nod, he leaped up and hammered down Alejandro's right shoulder with his fist. Alejandro screamed while he rubbed his arm and ran to the other side of the ring. Finally, the pain has subsided and Alejandro charged at T.K., who sidestepped to Alejandro's left and let him hightail to the ropes. Alejandro sprung from the ropes and charged T.K. once more, who simply hopped over him. Growling loudly, Alejandro had another go towards the dreadhead. T.K. simply tossed him upward before planting his hand on his chest to drive him roughly to the ground.

THUD!

"DAMN!" Bryce remarked before busting out laughing.

Clarence rolled his eyes, "It isn't funny; however, that was some pop-up spine buster." Alejandro clutched his head in agony as he rolled back and forth. He didn't have time to clutch the pain away as T.K. grabbed him by the hair and hung his arm over his neck and vice versa. In one swift and smooth motion, T.K. lifted Alejandro into the air in a vertical suplex position. He stood still as the audience cheered and counted to ten. T.K. even held one arm out for the last five seconds. The dreadhead slung Alejandro downward into a vertical power slam, crashing him down to the ground. T.K. then lifted one leg up as the referee got down and count the pin.

"The skyscraper!" Bryce shouted, applauding rapidly.

"I haven't seen that move since when Goldstein was wrestling!" Clarence fanboyed with no regrets.

"1..2..3!"

DING! DING!

Standing back up, T.K. surveyed the battered Alejandro, who was moaning and groaning. The referee grabbed the dreadhead's wrist and raised it up in victory towards the audience. The crowd whooped and hollered as T.K. basked in the wonderful cheers. He could get use to this. Heck, skateboarding has be stale for the past few months as he is the top alive. No one dared to challenge his title, which was a shame. "Here's your winner... Psssht, kid! What's your name?" The announcer whispered in confusion. She then positioned the microphone in front of T.K.'s mouth.

"Hmmm, Jones. Ace...Jones," T.K. responded calmly before taking his wrist back from the ref. He walked towards the ropes, climbed out of ropes, down to the outside of the ring, and over the barricade to his precious nachos. "Ahhhh, now where was I?" He resumed eating his nachos while the Louds looked on to him in awe and amazement.

Two hours later...

"That was an awesome show! Who knew jalapeno poppers could do so much good?" Lynn exclaimed happily, practically hopping off of the walls. They were walking towards the stadium exit, reminiscing about what happen not too long ago.

"Well, it's literally not my thing but it was nice to see those hunks in action up close," Lori gushed dreamily. It's a miracle that's she still with Bobby after all these years.

Lincoln hung an lanky arm around T.K.'s huge shoulders, grinned from ear to ear, "Who knew that T.K. can wrestle? Seriously, man, where did you learned that stuff?"

"Eh, it was just video games...and praciticin' on a pillow when I was younger. Besides, I grew outta that stuff after I turned fifteen. I was only doin' that to shut that egotistical prick up," T.K. answered honestly. He knew that professional wrestling is fake; he used to watch for the thrills and the treacherous antics that the wrestlers get themselves into. The over saturation of parental guidance and the insane amounts of favoritism turned T.K. all the way off from wrestling. Not to mention, they took away the pyrotechnics, the bastards!

"Well, elder adoptive unit, the natural expression of your actions while exerting counteracted your current behavioral patterns. On a educated guess, I may state that you favor in partaking in these types of blood sport," Lisa hypothesized, adjusting her glasses.

"Lisa, that educated guess of you is all smoke and mirrors. I'll say it again: I grew outta of it!" T.K. retorted defensively.

Lana covered her ears, "Ugh, can anyone explain what Lisa just said?"

Lola rolled her eyes, "She basically said that T.K. likes to wres-"

"There you are! Young man with the dreadlocks! Can I have a minute of your time?" A deep, gruff voice called to the dreadhead that stopped him and everyone else in their tracks. They turned around to see a elderly man in his early seventies brisk fully power-walk up to them. He had a short, blond caesar hair that was close to being fully gray and a maroon suit jacket and matching pants. "Let me tell you something, son. That was the finest display of ruthless aggression I've seen in all my years running this business! Put 'er there!" The man jutted his hand out towards T.K., waiting patiently.

"Umm, I don't that me nor, like, my sisters could fit in your hand, sir," Leni piped up absentmindedly as the others facepalmed. Oh, lord, Leni.

"Leni! Don't you realize who that is!? That's-" Lynn hissed.

"Kenneth Vincent McNeil! I'll be damned! What brought ya to look for me?!" T.K. exclaimed in shock as he finally shook Ken's hand. The chairman of the IWF; McNeil build his business from the ground up and became a household name in the sports entertainment. Controversial and a few bad business choices aside,

"Obviously, your match with Chris Alejandro! Personally, he wanted to press charges against you for 'assault' but I just told him to shut up and warn him about doing that spiel again. Now..." Ken trailed off, not knowing T.K.'s name.

"T.K.," T.K. introduced himself.

"T.K., my eyes are slowly losing sight but I do know this: I know talent where I damn see it! You have a god given natch for this, my boy. Your friends and their parents-"

T.K. held a hand up to stop him, "Sorry to cut you off but these friends are actually my brother and sisters; furthermore, their parents are my parents too. Just want to clear that up for ya."

"Oh, no worries. I glad you stop me before I did. Now, your family here know that you got it and you surely know it too. Now, how about we start small and let me offer you a fifty thousand dollar, one month contract for you to get on your way. If you still happy about it by the end of the month, then I'll offer a more lucative contract for you when your month is up," Ken proposed, drawing gasps from the Louds.

T.K. drummed his fingers on his arms as he crossed them. That sounded pleasing to do and get feel for things but what about skateboarding; however, things have been dry lately in the skaeboarding world so it couldn't hurt to take a stab at something new. "Well...I'm in! When do I begin?"

"Tomorrow; we'll stick around here before we leave for Toronto. You could have your first match officially in the development to get your feet," Ken informed him. He gave a big smile, "You're gonna do great things, son, I guarantee it!"

"Thank you, sir," T.K. expressed gratefully.

"Not a problem, future superstar. Ladies, gentlemen, I bid you all a good night!" Ken bowed slightly before walking away. Everyone turned to T.K, who still had a non plussed look on his face. It's not every day that you basically embarrass a professional wrestler and not walk away in handcuffs.

"Huh. I'm now a wrestler," T.K. realized before give a big, smug grin, "Sweet."

"Wait, what about your skateboarding, honey?" Rita pried in mild worry.

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah, you've been skating ever since we known you."

The dreadhead waved his hand dismissively, "Meh, it's been a dry spell as of late. Besides, I'll send out a chirp stating my retirement."

"It's his life, you two. He's allowed to switch things up if it isn't his style," Sr. defended, giving T.K. a helpful smile which T.K. returned. Although, Sr. has the same thoughts but he's confident that the dreadhead can make the transition without any hassle.

"Thanks, Papa Loud."

"Ooo! This gives me, like, the chance to make you some wrestling gear, Terri," Leni chirped happily.

A large hand calmly grasped her shoulder as T.K. gave her a smile, "I appreciate that fully, Cinna Bun; however, just one thing: no tights. I don't wanna be fightin' the lack of circulation to my crotch and the other guy in the ring at the same time."

"Got it!" Leni responded, giving him a hug.

Lola cringed from the mention of...'crotch', "Eww, TMI, Terr Bear."

"I bet that drives her NUTS! Ha, get it?" Luan piped, avoiding her mother's glare while stifling her laughter.

"Mom!" Lola whined, stamping her foot angrily.

"I know, sweetie. Luan, no jokes like that unless you on stage," Rita reminded sternly, placing her hands on her hips.

Sr. shrugged his arms nonchalantly, "I thought it was funny." A glare from Rita said otherwise, which Sr. gave a jittery smile towards. "I mean, let's head back to the hotel, everyone!"

"Good save, dad," Lori remarked sarcastically before following her family towards the exit.

The next day...

T.K. walked through the door of the IWF development facility. He gazed at the punching bags, speed bags, weights, and the four wrestling rings that crowd the wide open space of the building. A lot of money went into this established 'home' of famed wrestlers like the Boulder, Triple XXX, and the Mortician. And here is T.K. standing in the middle of the place. "Damn. It is way bigger that what the camera showed." He continued walking to the locker room before hearing the sounds of an argument came from the snack room. Curious, T.K. decided to investigate.

"For the last time, Dane. I'm already taken!" A female voice snapped as sounds of a struggle rang ot through the hallway. Shaking his head, T.K. walked towards the locker room, which the two people were right in front of the door. Great, there's no way outta this. T.K. loves to make some enemies! ...No, no, he doesn't.

"Come on, Karoline. Quit refusing the Great Dane. You know that my ravishing, baritone voice leaves you quaking in your cute little shorts." The man gloated proudly as he flexed his muscles to the smaller woman, who gagged in reflex. He was wearing dark green thigh length tights with a tribal design that has the name, 'Dane Reigns,' on the back. He also wore matching dark green calf length boots with the same tribal design on the back. This was underneath a white overcoat that was sleeveless. For some reason, a white, ninja headband wrapped around his head. Maybe he like the same ninja anime that Lincoln watches with a passion.

Karoline rolled her eyes, "I'm quaking because you won't take no for a answer!" Her getup, which consists of a halter top, long tights, and boots, looked like someone threw up purple and pink all over her. and her blone hair tips were dyed purple as well.

"And the fact that you look like a total weeaboo," T.K. chimed, causing Dane and Karoline to whipped their heads to him. Dane glared immediately while Karoline gave a small smile to him.

"What the hell is a weeaboo. Whatever, man, mind your business!" Dane barked aggressively, turning back to Karoline. He does not know when to take no for answer.

"One, Moogle is your friend and two, the lady said the she's already taken, you creep!" T.K. retorted knowingly with the corner of his lips turned downward sharply. With a dog like growl, Dane stomped away from Karoline and right up to T.K.'s face.

He pointed his index finger right up to T.K.'s face, "You are this close to getting a crash course on what happens when newbies like yourself don't know their place! WOOF!" Instantly, T.K. plugged his nose from the foul scented fumes that bellowed from Dane's mouth. Seriously, flies are putting in nasal assault charges from that rank breath.

"WOOF is right! What have you been eating? Paste, onions, and sewage!?" T.K. listed in annoyance, waving his hand back and forth. That quip made Karoline giggled to herself, which Dane heard.

"This is over. Watch. Your. Back!" Dane punctuated darkly before walking away.

Rolling his eyes, T.K. walked up to Karoline, "Now that he's gone, you good?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. Now, I won't have to get my hubby to scare him off like last time. Anyways, you're the new guy from last night?"

"Yep, the one that whipped Chris," T.K. answered pridefully, rubbing his fist on his chest.

Karoline grinned and clapped rapidly, "Oh my gosh! Thank you for putting him in his place. He's been really annoying lately, which sucks because he used to be a sweet guy."

T.K shrugged his shoulders coolly, "Well, it can't be helped. That his own problem."

"Yeah, listen I gotta go but if you want to hang out with me, my husband, and our group of friends, give me a call," Karoline informed sweetly, writing her number on a piece of paper. She gave it to T.K. before walking away. Looking at the number, the dreadhead smiled before putting away the number in his pocket and going inside the locker room.

A/N: I'm home! This one shot is gonna be multiple parts, so the next one won't be out soon. Anywho, I'm writing again and that all matters. See you soon. As for request, I'm doing one since it felt most grounded to me. ;(

I'm the video game boy! I'M THE ONE WHO WINS!


	37. Scarred Through Sprain

**A/N: This was requested by Odd Combo. Enjoy!**

All that a skater needs is himself, his board, and the road to take him where he wants to go. The wind blew quite frequently on this autumn Saturday afternoon as T.K. zipped and zoomed through the streets of Royal Woods. He became accustomed to the layout of the neighborhood and town nearby; he just had to talk to the skating locals about the hottest skate spots. The dreadhead usually go out in the morning, skated about the town, and won't return until late midday or even sunset if he really got his groove going on. This often helps him relax and vibe freely without the insane hustle and bustle of the Loud House dragging him down. The boy loves them through and through but they are some eccentric sons of bitches!

One of his preferrable places is the Royal Park where he can grind on rails and practice his flatland skills. It lacked any tasty half pipes or bowls; however, that's where the Skateplex comes in. Located right outside of town, this attraction contains fifty foot half pipes that can launch a goer up into the air like a rocket, twenty flights of stairs for skaters to record their sessions on, and rails that stretched to four school buses that'll make the most seasoned vet take a second glance, it the place to show off and flex with no regard and respect. He was actually heading back from Skateplex after a nice session with Tane, Malik, and Johnny. Also, he heard that Sr. is making burgers and that's all you need to get the boy to come home in a heartbeat.

Stopping at the corner of the sidewalk for a car, T.K. waited for the vehicle to pass as it did before crossing the street. He continued onward, opting to cut through Blackwood Gulch, Royal Woods' more well-off neighborhood that sat in the hills. Gazing at the huge, luxeriously looking homes, expensive cars, and the pools, T.K. pictured him living there one day with Krystal at his side. They would be happily rich and expecting a baby pretty soon. ...Well, it's alittle early for that spiel. Besides, he was beginning to sound like Lori and Bo-

"MERRRRROW!" A scared cat shrieked at the top of its lungs, which snapped the boy out of his daydream. He was about to run over the cat!

"Ah!" T.K. yelped, swerving out of the way of the dumb cat. This directional change turned him towards a trail into the surrounding woods. The boy ducked under, leaped over, edged around every branch, overgrown root, and rock that happened to come in his way. "Ugh, there's no end to this place!" T.K. yelled as his prayers were miraculously answered as the path began to loosen up; however, as just that occured, the hill started to get steep. VERY steep. "Oh LORD! STUPID CAAAAAT!" T.K. screamed, crouching down to grip his board. The incline made sure that he was going at breakneck speeds, which he would be happy except for one thing: dead ahead, he could see a cliff that overlooked the entire Royal Woods. Dear Lord, he about to take an unintentional flight lesson.

Quickly, he looked towards his right and saw a safe patch of grass for him to land on. Before he could, a pebble catapulted him and board in the air for a millisecond. This caused his hands to jut out from him to attempt to break the fall, which did but he landed hard on his palms that caused white hot pain to flood his both of his wrists.

 **THUD!**

"AAAAAH!" T.K. bellowed painfully, squinting one eye open to see his board go sailing over the edge and down to the town below. "My board! That's my last one!" He tried to move his fingers but the same pain traveled to the left index finger that he tried to move.

"This is bad. I think I sprained my both my wrists," T.K. groaned to himself before looking upward to the now setting sun. His eyes widened as he realized it's about be dark soon, which this isn't ain't the place to be during that time. Who knows what predators could out in these parts? Gritting his teeth, he propped himself up on his feet as he writhed in agony from his sprained wrists. Now standing, the dreadhead began to retrace his steps in order to make his way home.

 _One hour later..._

Finally, T.K. painfully made his way to the front door. His wrists throbbed with pain as he looked down to them. Blue and black brushes covered the entirety of his wrists and they were swelling red two times their size. Groaning in distress, T.K. looked towards the doorknob as his face fell in dread. He tilted his head all over the knob but there was no way around it: he's gonna have to open it somehow. Well, he can't use his hands because his wrists are damaged beyond belief. Maybe... "Ugh, this is going to be sooo disgustin'," Opening his mouth wide while baring his teeth, he grabbed the doorknob with said teeth and twisted his head to turn the knob. Hearing the door click open, he pulled back enough for him to walk inside. After coming in, he used the nook of his arm to push the door closed. Sighing in relief, T.K. shoved his hands in his pockets to hide his injury. "Alright, just need to make it through dinner, take a shower, and cry myself to sl-"

"Hey, T-Man! Slap me some skin!"

Jumping in place from the scare, T.K. turned his head and saw Lynn rushing towards him with a greeting smile and her hand outstretched. Gulping, T.K. quickly sidestepped as she attempted to jump in the air, which Lynn faceplanted onto the ground. "Owwww! What the heck, dude!? Why did you move?" Lynn interrogated while standing up again with a glare.

T.K. raised his eyebrow in annoyance, "To be fair, Lynn, you caught me off guard. Also, I barely had time to react."

"Ugh, fair enough," Lynn replied with a shrug. She then took a good look at T.K., who was covered in dirt, scuff marks, and tears in his clothing. There was even a twig in his hair too. She immediately got in close to T.K. as he took a small step back, "Whoa, man. What happened to you? You look like you've been through the ringer."

"Yeah, we're, uh, playing football at the park, "T.K. lied, ignoring the urge to scratch an itch on his arm.,

Lynn raised her eyebrow and tilted her head, "Wait, you said that you was out skateboarding for the day and if so, that must been some game of football."

"Look, we were in a very intense game, alright. We guys just simply lose control and fists start flyin'," T.K. justified with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, fine. Just be more careful, alright," Lynn scolded lightly.

T.K. chuckled slightly at her unnatrual concern, "Alright, ma." With that, Lynn walked away to get ready for dinner, which leaves T.K. with another dilemma: how in the hell is he gonna wash his hands?

 _Ten minutes later..._

"Dinnertime, kids!" Sr. shouted upward to the ceiling. Immediately, everyone came rushing downstairs to a relaxing family dinner. Meanwhile, T.K. is in utter agony from his wrists. He tries vainly to hide it with a blank stare and placed his hands in his pockets. The poor boy don't know how much longer he can keep this up. "Alright, tonight's dinner is burgers, gang. I made 'em right down to your personal favorite condiments. Dig in, everyone!" Sr. urged with a jolly smile.

And dig in they did! There was a nice cacophony of mmm's, tastys, and yummys among the Loud kids as they amused each other with their stories about their day. T.K. would chime in with his anecdotes but the random spasms of pain in his wrists prevents him from doing so. On top of that, he hasn't made a dent in his burger, which Lincoln notices a few minutes in.

Lincoln nudged him with his elbow, "Uh, T.K. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It justs been a long day," T.K. responded calmly, casting a tired look out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, I guess. You haven't touch your burger," Lincoln pointed out, nodding towards the pristine burger that T.K. has yet to take a bite.

T.K. squinted his eyes, "Lincoln. I'm fine. Watch." He reared his head back and opened his mouth. Suddenly, his head lurched quickly to the burger.

 **THUD! CHOMP!**

The resulting sound halted everyone in what they were doing and looked towards T.K., who was wolfing down his entire burger in six vicious bites. Lana took a fancy to this with a smile, "Hey, good thinking, T." She leaned her head back and joined in the ravenous eating until Rita cleared her throat in annoyance.

Lola covered herself with a growl, "Grr. LANA!"

"T.K., Lana, please use your hands and chew your food slowly," Rita groaned, causing the two to stop. Luckily, T.K. finished his burger.

"Sorry, Ma; Mom," T.K. and Lana apologized, swallowing their food.

T.K. stood from his chair while he stretched. "Thank you, Daddy-o. I'm gonna turn in early for the night. K? Thanks!" Grabbing the paper plate with his mouth, he spedwalked away from the table before any questions about his weird behavior arises. It seemed like he was going to get away scot free...until he tripped over Cliff who was sleeping in the kitchen doorway, "Ahh!"

 **THUD!**

"FREAKIN' HELL, CLIFF! BAD CAT!" T.K. barked angrily, jetting his hands out to rub them as they gave his condition away.

Lincoln leaped out of his seat in shock after seeing T.K.'s swollen wrists., "Oh gosh, T, that looks very bad!" Getting close to T.K., he grasped his right wrist, which sent a surge of pain in T.K.'s arm. The girls and the parentals surrounded the two. They got a good look at T.K.'s mangled wrists.

"Eww, it totes look like dad's meatloaf," Leni cringed, instinctively closing her eyes. That meatloaf comment didn't go unnoticed by her father, who frowned in offense.

"Hey!" Sr. whined as Lori patted her dad on the back reassuringly.

"I'm sure that Leni didn't mean it like that, dad," Lori comforted. "Now, T.K., what happened to you!?"

T.K. sighed, avoiding everyone's unsettled glances, "A cat made me swerve off trail on my way home, I was about to fall off a cliff, I jumped towards a patch of grass, and landed on my wrists too hard. Also, I think there is a vendetta going on between me and cats."

"Well, vendetta or not, dude. You need to head down to the hospital to get that check out," Luna urged sternly.

Lisa waddled up the dreadhead, "That won't necessary, Luna. Now, lend me your injured limb, Terrence." With a groan, T.K. does so. Lisa looked closely as her glasses produced a greenish fan-shaped light swept up and down T.K.'s wrist before dissapating.

"Uh, so Lisa? Did you find what's wrong with Terri?" Lola pried with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Lisa nodded, "Yes, I did. It's a Grade II sprain which consists of: pain, more severe ligament damage, a feeling of looseness to the joint, and some loss of function. Recovery shall be swift after five weeks..."

"Huh, five weeks!?" T.K. whimpered in sadness. Lisa glared him for the rude interruption before continuing.

"That is if you do not, under any circumstances, partake in any other extreme measures of activity. Understand?" Lisa instructed firmly.

T.K. sighed through his nose, "Crystal clear."

"Good to hear, son. Now, Lincoln, do you mind helping out your brother until he feels better?" Sr. asked, looking towards the snow haired boy.

Lincoln nodded with a smile before helping the physically disabled dreadhead up, "Sure, dad. I make sure that T is safe and sound." He then gave T.K. a loving clutch around his shoulder. "Right, bud?"

"Yay," T.K. droned with a light blush on his cheeks.

 _The next morning..._

T.K. was sound asleep in his bed as he heard a knock and soon after, a muffled, 'T.K., wake up,' could be heard through the thick basement door. T.K.'s response was to turn over in his sleep and ignore the noise. The knocking grew louder as he squrimed in annoyance. Before he could do anything, he hears the basement door opening and someone stomping downstairs. Peeking with one eye open, he saw Lincoln scowled at him with his hands on his hips. Upon further inspection, Lincoln was wearing his everyday clothes. "Ugh, what?"

"You, that's what! Need I remind you that you that today's a school day?" Lincoln reminded in a terse tone.

T.K. hid himself underneath his pillow, "Can I just lay here until my wrists heal? Besides, how am I supposed to do my work?"

"Just talk to Mrs. Johnson, dude. She'll understand. Now, where's your face and body towel at?

"...Why?" T.K. asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"To help you shower," Lincoln answered honestly.

"..." A blank stare was all that Lincoln got as the entirety of the situation set in for T.K.

 _Five minutes later..._

"COME ON, LORI! WE HAVE LESS THAN TWO HOURS TO GET READY!" Lola screeched angrily, pounding on the door.

"Literally relax, will ya!? I'm almost done!" Lori snapped back from behind the door. It's always a hassle for everyone to be orderly ready in time for school or any other affairs, especially with a squadron of females. That's why the Loud men like Lincoln and Sr. get up eariler to remedy that while T.K. on the other hand, take his showers at night. This was basicially a traffic jam for kids.

"Ugh, I hate it when she get up first," Luna complained, rubbing her eyelids in frustration.

"NO! HELL NO, LINCOLN!"

"You're overreacting, T.K.!"

The girls turned their heads to T.K. running up the stairs with Lincoln close behind. Focusing their glances on the boys, they can see minor scuff marks and sweat on the two. Who knew that T.K. can still defend themselves without any hands albeit poorly? Zipping back and forth, T.K. was avoiding Lincoln at all costs, which was difficult due to no hands. Luna decided to step up and stopped the madness by snagging the boys by their necklines, "Enough! What is going on, dudes!? It is way too early for this!"

"T.K. needs a bath and he doesn't want me to help!" Lincoln began, pointing his finger to T.K.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Again, do you realize how awkward that sounds!?"

"I'm trying to help yo-"

"ENOUGH!"

The booming voice caused everyone to turn their heads to Lori, who was in a bathrobe with her hair in a towel and her face was in spa mudmask, glared at Lincoln and T.K. The dreadhead cringed at the unholy sight. Appearances be damn. This woman will quiet down her siblings on any given tomfoolery.

"Ew, Lori. At least make yourself decent before asserting your authority," T.K. groaned, closing his eyes.

Lori squinted her eyes and growled, "You are literally lucky that you are injured. Now, Terrence, you are GOING to let Lincoln bathe you. No ifs, ands, or buts! Got it?!"

"But he's goin' to touch my butt!" T.K. whined, shaking his head.

"TERRENCE!" Lori screamed, literal fires stewing in her eyes.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Fine! Can YOU get out of the bathroom so that all of us can get ready?" As such, Lincoln and the other siblings glared at the eldest Loud. He had her there to be honest.

"Yeah!" They all demanded in annoyance. Lori, frustrated and flustered, walked to her room with her head tilted upward as she muttered to herself.

 _Eight hours later..._

Well, Mrs. Johnson completely understood T.K.'s plight and let him just sit and watch the class, much to the chagrin of the other students sans Lincoln and Clyde; however, he would have to do a copious amounts of homework in order to catch back up. Most of the girls in class wanted to help T.K. with things like going over lessons, helping him eat, and such. He counted that as a major win in his opinion. The skater was on the couch in the living room, watching T.V. It helps that it drowns out the noise from the others. He laughed at the criminal's misfortune as the felon was bumrushed by officers until a small tingle made his nose twitched. He tried to ignore it as he continued his watching but the tingle grew more annoying by the rapidly passing second. He winced and wiggled about for what seemed like an eternity until he finally opened his mouth, "LINCOLN!"

He breathed a sigh of relief as the snow haired fellow rushed down the stairs. "What's wrong, T?" T.K. wonder why Lincoln never did any track; he certainly got the legs for it.

"My nose itchs," T.K. whimpered, blushing again as he couldn't do much. He felt so...helpless. Having someone watch over you like a fragile baby. This really sucks!

"Oh, here then," Lincoln smiled as he leaned in and scratched T.K.'s nose thoroughly.

T.K. leaned back slightly in bliss from the scratching, "A little to the left. Your left. Down a smidge. Ahhhhh, better."

"Poor wittle guy. Anything else?" Lincoln asked with a warm grin.

"No, I'm good. You can go."

Lincoln nodded as he walked away, leaving T.K. alone once again. Sighing to him, he turned to his left as he laid his eyes on Lana's skateboard. Without any realization, he slowly broke into a cold sweat. It as if the skateboard is a complete stranger, wanting to give T.K. more than 'free candy'. Shuddering, he returned his eyesight to the tube. "Why...did that happen?" T.K. thought as he use his nose to change the channel.

 _Five weeks later..._

"Ugh, my wrists! I'll never take you for granted ever again!" T.K. promised happily, rubbing his wrists soothingly as he and Rita came through the front door. They finally went and got the dreadhead's hard cast off. T.K. couldn't stop feeling them constantly as if he might break them by the slightest misfortune. Lincoln and the girls ran downstairs as they cheered for T.K.'s recovery. Looking at Lincoln, he gave him a pat on the back. "You are relived of your duties, Linc. Thanks." However, Lincoln wasn't settling for just that.

"Get over here, you! Anything for my bro," Lincoln grinned warmly, hugging the dreadhead as Rita and the girls d'awwed.

"Totes adorable!" Leni squealed, snapping a quick picture with her phone.

"Lincoln!" T.K. winced, his face glowing red in embarrasement. Mercifully, Lynn was there to bail him out and she was decked out in a helmet, pads, and...her skateboard. There that cold sweat again! What is going on with him?

"Alright, you two. Break up the mushy bromance. Now, T, you wanna hit the skatepark? Your and my friends missed you down there while you were out," Lynn urged, nudging him with her elbow.

T.K.'s eyes zipped all over the room, "I, uh, you see-"

"Lynn, he literally just got his casts off. At least, let him rest for a bit," Lori reminded sternly, gestturing to T.K.

"Aw, what? He's perfectly fi-"

Rita glared at her sporty daughter, "Lynn, listen to your sister. Or do you want to nurse T.K. back to health without any sports what so ever?" Lynn shrank a bit at the consequence. That would practically kill her.

"No, ma'am," Lynn sighed before heading outside alone. T.K. let a breath that he didn't even realized that he had in the first place. Is he afraid of skateboarding? ...No, that's nonsense. It made him in the kid that he is today. How could something so mundane as a piece of wood on wheels instill something like fear into him? He looked around the house: worn out stairs, leaky pipes, and holes in the floor. This deathtrap could make the most hardened soldier actually questioned his life choices. No, he will NOT have anyone hurt because of there own foolishness. T.K. would be there to save them from their OWN foolishness! ...Oh, dear hell.

 _One day later..._

"Grrr! Ehh! Hmmmph!" Luna struggled, trying to carry a large amplifier upstairs to her room. T.K. came downstairs from the bathroom as his eyes met Luna's. "Oh, dude! Mind lending me a hand?" She adjusted her grip on the amp as she slowly turned towards him.

"Oh, no worries, Luna. I got this under control," T.K. assured, taking the amp away with little struggle from the rocker. Luna was confused and concerned about T.K. handling the huge electronic device by himself. He walked downstairs to the front door.

"Uh, dude? My room is-" She was silenced by the door opening and T.K. heaving the amp away, sending it nearby the trash cans. T.K. then closed the door and smiled proudly while Luna was fumbling over her words like she was speaking English for the first time. It took her two and a half months to get that amp! All that time spent on chores and favors wasted! "DUDE! WHAT THE HE-"

A finger shushed Luna's lips as T.K.'s eyes slowly opened, still wearing the proud smile. "Shhh, child. You're safe now," He whispered happily, patting her cheek two times before walking away.

"...GRRRRRRRRRR!"

 _Two hours later..._

"Ugh, this trash smell like the sins of the universe personified," T.K. gagged, inching the bag away from himself. Childish laughter echoed from the backyard as T.K. went through the back door. Lola and Lana were frolicking amongst themselves. The former pampered herself with her makeup kit while the latter was making her 'famous' mud pies. At the sound of the door closing, they noticed the dreadhead, who noticed the potentially dangerous things that they were holding. Not on his watch! You can catch diseases from mud and don't get T.K. started on the allergic reactions you can get from makeup.

"Hi, Terri!" They both greeted warmly.

"Hey...girls," T.K. returned with a monotonous manner. He slowly inched towards the water hose.

"You want me to give you a make over. I'll make you r-r-r-r-ravishing!" Lola purred, grinning smugly while twirling her lipstick in her fingers.

Lana stuck her tongue out with disgust, "Bleh! Bonk that mess! Wanna build some mudpies, T? I'm tryin' to go for a world record!" T.K. grabbed the water hose and slowly turned it on.

"Uh, yeah! World record for biggest slob!" Lola rolled her eyes with a sneer. T.K. took aim towards the twins.

Lana glared back at the pageant princess, "Nuh huh! World biggest snob sounds-"

 **SPLOOOOSH!**

The torrent of water knocked the mudslingin' girl on her butt, sprawling all over the place. Lola was loving every second of it. "Ha, ha! Even Terr Bear ag-"

 **SPLAAASH!**

She didn't get a chance to finish her gloating as she got hit with the watery quickness as well. The twins sputtered and spat out the excess water before glaring at the dreadhead. "WHAT THE HECK WAS TH-" They were both silenced by T.K.'s fingers.

"Shh, children. You're both safe now," T.K. whispered gleefully, patting both of them on the cheeks two times. He walked out of the backyard, leaving the two to their now ruined masterpieces. Lola checked herself in the mirror; makeup was runny, mixing into a incoherent mess. Lana tried to regain her mudpies but they were washed away.

"Our hard work! DESTROYED!" They both weeped pitifully.

 _Three hours later..._

Lori was turning her room upside down as she tried to find her phone. A missing phone equals a mad Lori and lord help someone if she catches them with her baby. "Ugh, I can't believe I literally lost my phone! I just had it ten minutes ago!" She lifted her mattress up to only find piles upon plies of shoes. Phone induced-adrenaline can help with lifting insanely heavy stuff. Grunting in annoyance, Lori dropped her mattress as T.K. stood at the doorway of her room.

"What's wrong, lady?" T.K. tilted his head in confusion.

Lori frantically ravaged her closet via tossing her clothes and shoes everywhere, clearly desperate for her phone, "My phone's gone! I put it down to do something and it disappears! T.K., do you know what happened to my phone?"

"Oh, I got it right here," T.K. answered honestly, holding her phone up. A shrill gasp rattled his ears as Lori nearly trampled him to get her phone. "Alright, alright! Here!"

Lori breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, twerp." Realizing that someone had her phone, she glared at him, "Did you do something to my phone? You used it to kill a spider again?"

T.K. shook his head, "What? No."

"Thank god. Now to catch with Bob-"

"But I did turned the parental controls," T.K. revealed nonchalantly, causing Lori's eyes to widen in horror.

"YOU...YOU WHAT?!" She stopped using that since she turned fourteen. Ain't no way in Hell the blonde remembered the code to disable it, let alone T.K's. MeTube, blocked. Headnovel, blocked. Rollr, oh that's definitely getting blocked. She gritted her teeth in anger, "H-how, password, you...y-you..." Her rising volcanic anger was quaked by T.K.'s finger.

"Shh, child. You're safe now," T.K. whispered majestically, patting her on the cheek two times. The dreadhead took his leave as the eldest blonde was about blow a fuse...along with a blood vessel.

"I'M. OLDER. THAN. YOOOOOOOURRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lori screamed in white-hot rage before chucking her phone straight through the window.

 _At night..._

 **THUD! THUD!**

Lori pounded her desk to signal the start of the sibling meeting. "Listen up everyone. I gather you all for this particularly special meeting without a certain dreadhead. I think you know why he isn't here," Lori stated knowingly, raising a eyebrow. The other siblings conversed with each other, detailing the latest changes about T.K. and their run-ins with him. The boy has ran amok with his safety crusade.

"He hid away Mr. Coconuts somewhere! Say something about splinters. If he tries anything else, I'll put him back in a splint myself. Ha, ha! Get it? Seriously though, I'm getting sick of this," Luan groaned, rubbing her temple.

Lynn sighed from the joke, "Well, T.K. poured all of my energy drinks because they cause kidney stones! I've been drinking that for two years straight and I've been ok."

"Well, that's just poppycock to me. Anywho, Terrence has broken my test tubes, poured my liquids down the drain, and dismantled my machines!" Lisa listed angrily, to the surprise of her siblings.

"He did!?" They all asked, wanting to know.

"No! But are we just going to sit around until he does?!" Lisa rallied with determination in her eyes.

"NO!" They replied, leaping to their feets. Lana brandished a rope with a devilish smirk.

"Now, lets do something about it, which I have a plan for," Lana promised, tugging the rope on both ends.

 _Ten minutes later..._

The taste of nacho cheese chips buzzed T.K.'s taste buds as he munched on the zesty junk food while sitting on the couch. Another day passed, more of his siblings saved from themselves. Hell, he even taped Lincoln's hands together so that he won't get any cramps as he played video games. Yep, the Loud House will be known as the Safe House by the time he's done. He just need to figure out how to pad the hallways and such. As he ponder this, the others were glaring over him from behind the couch. "He's distracted! Get him!" Lola ordered, jutting a tiny finger to the culprit. The shrill voice alerted T.K. from la la land as he turned his head towards eleven headed beast.

"Wha? AHHH!" He screamed as they pounced him instantly.

 _One minute later..._

"Turn on the lights! What's goin' on here?!" T.K. demanded, thrashing about in a chair. Lana had to double knot the rope to insure no easy escapes. His pleas were answered by Luan, who turned on the light. "I don't what goin' on here but lemme go! I don't want to suffer the loss of blood flow because of these tight ropes and knots!"

"There! That right there is, like, why you here! Terri, that has to stop!" Leni scolded, shaking the boy back and forth lightly.

Lincoln eased in between the fashionista and the skater, "Easy, Leni." He turned his head and frowned disapprovingly. "Dude, this isn't like you at all. First, you won't skate at all and now this? What gives?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you! Hahaha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA-"

 **WHAP!**

A slap from Lynn snapped the boy out of his power trip. "Who just slapped me?" After the initial creepiness wore off, Lana walked up to him with sparkling eyes and a sad frown.

"Please, bro? We just want to know what's been wrong with you? Pretty please?" She begged, lip trembling.

The captured boy sighed, gathering his thoughts on what he was going to say. "Fine. ...I'm scared."

"Huh?" Everyone said, utterly baffled about the reveal. It was unlike for him to be honest about what he's feeling. T.K. would usually lie his way out but if one looked closely, his flaring nostrils usually kill the lie in seconds of it getting it out.

"I'm scared of hurting myself. Ever since that injury, I break into a cold sweat each time I look towards a board. It's like it's taunting with every moment I lay eyes on it. I can't go back. I WON'T go back. Not again," T.K. murmured sadly. Him: being scared of injury. He's such a joke.

"Uh, Lisa?" Lori wondered, looking towards the scientist.

Lisa nodded, "Already ahead of you, eldest sibling. He's clearly suffering from Traumatophobia: the fear of injury. The only way to battle against this is to take it head on." Everyone gasped at the wording of the sentence. Lisa was able to catch on to this, "Not injuring himself once more. I have a more safe option." She held up a DVD that has the title: Bone Crushing, Teeth Chattering Skateboarding Injuries 6."

"Skateboarding Injuries?" Lori read in confusion before gazing at Lisa in unamusement. "Who are are you and what have you literally done with Lisa?"

"Very funny. Now again, this is the least complicated solution that I composed of. Besides, what better way to find adoptive sibling closure with something that he knows?" Lisa retorted knowingly.

Luna nodded, "She does have a point, dudette." Lori sighed, having no other choices left.

"Ok. Lana, let him go," Lori requested. The flithy twin nodded before easily undoing the knots. While T.K. tend to his wrists due to the tightness, Lisa inserted the movie in the player and turned on the T.V. Rock music flooded the room as clips of skaters going through unfortunate mishaps played, ramping the violent factor of the movie. T.K. gulped in fear as his pupils shrank to mere dots

"Now, Terrence, for this to work: you have watch every second of it. No excuses. Understand?" Lisa informed before pressing play. She began to leave as everyone followed suit, giving encouragement by hugs or words. Will he be fixed by a mere movie. Only fate can decide.

 **A/N: Nothing to say really other than Merry Post-Christmas and Happy New Year. Thank you all for support and blah blah. Here's to 2019!**

 **See you in the new year!**


End file.
